


Pegasus Rebound

by JLencre



Series: The Kysra [2]
Category: NCIS, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Murder, Canon-Typical Violence, Canon? What Canon?, Character Bashing, Crossover Pairings, Dubious Consent, F/M, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Infanticide, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Murder, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Other: See Story Notes, Racist Language, Sexist Language, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 192,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLencre/pseuds/JLencre
Summary: Tony hadn't known that night with Ronon was actually a close encounter of the fifth kind. Still, following Ronon back to Atlantis seemed like a better option than staying on Earth. In the end, Tony took one giant leap for delt-kind and went through the Stargate only to find out that Ronon had omitted some key details about what it meant to be Kysra in Pegasus. Then there's the job, the insane doctor, and the Chief of Security who might betoointerested in Tony. Surely things will calm down after a few weeks, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Gorgeous cover art by [Greeneyesblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greeneyesblue)
> 
>  
> 
> I'm forever grateful to Greeneyesblue for her friendship and endless patience as she listened, encouraged, inspired, and helped me turn literary lead into gold. 
> 
> A thousand thanks to bobdog54 for her amazing ability to pinpoint and refine the details. 
> 
> **Hover over superscript numbers to see the origin, pronunciation, and definition of the preceding word.**
> 
> Additional Warning and/or Clarifications:  
> 1) **Read the warnings.** I'm not kidding. **Read. The. Warnings.** In case you didn't catch it in Pegasus Rebound, Earth is pretty standard for XY and XX humans, but it is a dystopia for kysra. Expect characters to have very upsetting baggage. You are responsible for keeping yourself safe. Concerns? Email me at JLencre AT gmail DOT com  
>  2.) You must first read _Tie Breaker_ , or this will make NO sense. If you do find incidents of canon plot, they may be few and far between and quite possibly out of order. The AU tag is for real.  
> 3.) Though a canon character dies, it is not Tony or Ronon.  
> 4.) I don't own recognizable characters, settings, etc. All images belong to someone else too, but they are part of my inspiration.
> 
> _**Pronouns:**_  
>  nominative - he/she/zy  
> possessive - his/hers/zyrs  
> objective - him/her/zyr  
> reflexive - himself/herself/zyrself
> 
> **_Satedan Familial terms:_**  
>  Grandparents: Anpapa/Anmama/Andaeda  
> Parents: Pater (papa)/Mater (mama)/Daetor (dada)  
> Children: Son/Daughter/Kyta  
> Grandchildren: Anason/Anadaughter/Anakyta  
> Siblings:Brother/Sister/Ayah  
> Siblings of one's parents: Uncle/Aunt/Vehad (VEY-had)  
> Children of one's siblings: Nephew/Niece/Syva (SIH-vah)
> 
> Anything between sets of double backslashes //like this// _means character is hearing speech in his/her/zyr mind, not out loud._

**Chapter 1**

A week ago, if anyone had told Tony that Roswell aliens were real, and the US government had an honest-to-Spielberg spaceship, he’d have laughed and sent them to see Ziva, just for the entertainment value of watching her muddle through outer space alien versus illegal immigrant alien. If that same hypothetical person had said Tony would follow a one-night stand through what looked like a vertical swimming pool to live on an alien city-ship in a galaxy where _Tony_ was now the alien, he’d have cuffed them and called the folks with the white I-love-me jackets.

Yet, there he was. Tony had just walked through the Earth Stargate in the Milky Way and exited the Atlantis Stargate in Pegasus. One step. Just one step had cast him much farther than even Neil Armstrong’s famous small step, giant leap. Taking that step through the gate with Ronon was crazy and out of character, yet Tony didn’t regret it for an instant. As terrifying as the situation might have been, the man at his side made taking the chance worth it. In just a few short days, Ronon had proven himself to be far more than a one-night stand or baby-daddy, and the chance to make a life with him was worth anything.

Even now, he was caring for Tony. If it weren’t for Ronon pulling him along, Tony probably would have stood there gaping in open-mouthed wonder until he was trampled by the multitude of personnel following him through the gate. As it was, he was so caught up in staring at everything that he missed whatever Ronon and John were talking about. He thought he heard something about “first time through the gate” and “tease zyr for this later.” 

It was partially true, and he’d probably let them get away with giving him crap over staring at the blue-green walls and, strange, brick-red flooring covered in what looked like mathematical equations graphed out in black. Clearly, the builders should have fired their interior decorator. Contrasting colors weren’t really meant to be the only colors in a room. Even Tony knew that! More concerning, though, was the giant opening directly above the long staging area in front of the gate. That definitely had part of his attention, but Tony wasn’t sure he wanted to know what came in through that opening…or how it did.

Of course, it didn’t help that his brain was suddenly connected with someone else—a very overjoyed and _loud_ someone else.

// _Kysra!1_ // the voice practically shouted into his mind. //Welcome home, my own.// 

Tony winced as the pain, needle-sharp, stabbed into his brain. “You know me?” he whispered while Ronon and John were still distracted.

//Of course,// the voice replied, still excited but quieter, uncomfortable but not painful, much to Tony’s relief. //I knew my Warrior left with my Pilot through the Portal to find his mate, and I sensed the life you carry when he returned through the Portal with you. It is obvious my Warrior was successful in his quest, as he supplied half of the genetic code of the life you carry within you.//

Tony’s jaw nearly dropped before he regained control of himself. A quick glance at Ronon and John told him they hadn’t noticed. Still. Talk about not having any secrets. He wasn’t sure what to say to her, so he didn’t say anything. Tony had the feeling this was merely the first of many times he would be blindsided by something in Pegasus.

Tony took a steadying breath and noted that the air smelled like the ocean, but not like any ocean he’d ever been near. It was cleaner, crisper, and somehow lighter than the air back on Earth, and it left a hint of a salty taste on the back of his tongue. Huh. Back on Earth. Another new concept to get used to…eventually. 

John nudged Tony with his elbow, then leaned in and murmured from the side of his mouth, “Hey, pay attention. You can gawk later when Colonel Carter isn’t heading toward us.”

Sure enough, a tall, blonde woman in a uniform similar to John’s approached them. Tony noted that where John’s dark grey-blue trousers and jacket had slashes of black fabric, hers had a royal purple fabric forming a line just below her shoulders from neck to underarm, and another slash of the same color curling around both forearms at a sharp angle. A visual survey of the people around them made Tony think the grey outfit must be the standard uniform, and the accent colors had something to do with either rank or specialty. He picked out others with black and light blue accents, though some of those with light blue had tan trousers and jackets instead of grey-blue. Tony filed all that away for later and focused on the Colonel.

“Colonel Sheppard, Ronon, welcome back.” She smiled and looked pointedly at Ronon, having obviously noticed his grip on Tony. Tony immediately recognized her voice as being the one he’d heard back on the other side of the gate.

“Colonel Carter, good to be home,” Sheppard stated, his voice polite with a hint of relief Tony almost missed. He indicated Tony with a wave of one hand. “This is Agent Anthony DiNozzo, our new NCIS Agent Afloat—”

“—and my betrothed,” Ronon interrupted. His eyes were narrowed in challenge, and he squeezed Tony’s hand hard enough that Tony worried for the circulation in his fingers.

“I see.” Colonel Carter took the interruption in stride and simply held out her hand to Tony. “Agent DiNozzo, welcome to Atlantis.”

Tony reclaimed his hand and shook the Colonel’s hand, smiling brightly.

“This is—she’s—” Words failed him, and he could only gesture vaguely to everything around them with his free hand. He was still reeling from it all and feeling like he’d stepped out of a 1950s movie into the digitally remastered version. Everything felt brighter, more vibrant. His obvious awe made Carter’s professional smile turn genuinely amused and proud.

“Atlantis is something, isn’t it?”

Confusion flashed through him. “It?”

John smirked. “I call her ‘she’ too.”

Something—presumably the presence in his head—sent a frisson of warning through him, so he chose not to say anything about the mental voice he could hear. Instead, he assumed his patented Very Special Agent look and said, “I’m a Navy cop, and ships are all ‘shes.’ Atlantis is a ship too, even if she is the size of a city.”

“Ah. Gotcha.” Glancing at the chaos around them, the Colonel said, “Maybe we should take this to my office. Would you follow me?”

It was no surprise that, like most military commanders, Carter knew how to make an order sound like a question, though a polite one that didn’t make Tony instinctively want to do the opposite. That was one point in her favor, to his way of thinking.

Tony couldn’t help but touch the walls and one unmanned station as they moved up a wide set of stairs and took a right through a room of people and odd-looking computer stations. Each time he did, he got a clearer sense of her in his mind until he was certain the voice he was “hearing” really was Atlantis herself. Well, after everything he’d found out over the last few days, a sentient—or was it sapient?—city-ship shouldn’t be that much of a stretch, right? He’d seen enough _Andromeda_ and _Battlestar Galactica_ episodes to at least consider the idea without freaking out too much. That’s what he was telling himself anyway.

They reached Colonel Carter’s office, and the three men took their seats. Carter didn’t sit behind her desk like an arrogant bigshot like Vance always had. Instead, she leaned against the edge of it and faced the three visitor chairs. Tony appreciated the psychology behind the decision: it put the Colonel a little higher than the rest of them but removed the physical barrier of a desk. He gave her another point on his mental scoreboard.

“Colonel Sheppard, would you fill me in on what happened on Earth that brought about Agent DiNozzo’s presence?” Carter asked, her fingers curling around the desk ledge on either side of her hips.

John cleared his throat and Tony could practically see the “colonel” aspect of his personality come to the fore as he launched into an account of his father’s funeral and a situation with something called a Replicator. Despite his normally raging curiosity, Tony was glad he’d missed that part. Then John told Carter how he’d decided to stay with his brother one night while Ronon returned to the _Daedalus_. (Tony still didn’t understand how it was no one noticed _ships_ orbiting Earth. Either people were stupid, or there was a hell of a lot of lying going on.) However, Ronon had convinced some commander that he should be allowed to stay on Earth in a hotel. It was only the next morning that John got the call from Ronon, who explained that he’d seduced someone and wanted to bring him home with them.

Carter shot Ronon a look that told them all exactly what she thought about his manipulating events to suit himself, making Ronon tense further at Tony’s side. Tony had to stop himself from reaching out to soothe his lover. He imagined Ronon was going to end up with latrine duty for a long, long time…or whatever was Atlantis’ equivalent of latrine duty. At least Carter hadn’t started ripping him a new one right then and there. Gibbs certainly wouldn’t have hesitated to humiliate a subordinate in front of witnesses, as Tony well knew.

“I still don’t understand why Ronon was allowed to bring Agent DiNozzo to Atlantis,” Carter said at the end of John’s story. Crossing her arms over her chest, her bright blue eyes pinning Ronon to his chair, she asked, “Did you disclose classified information to an Earth civilian?”

“No. Wasn’t like that,” Ronon denied, his body tense and still, the perfect definition of fight-or-flight.

“Then what was it like, because I’m confused?”

Maybe it was cowardly, but Tony stayed quiet. He had used that deceptively innocent tone during interrogations, and he had no desire to open his mouth and make things worse. Bosses, especially military commanders, tended to react worse to an outsider attempting to mitigate damage than they did if they just got the yelling out of the way in the first place.

“Well,” John started rather awkwardly, shifting in his chair and drawing the Colonel’s attention back to him. He dropped his gaze and picked at a loose thread on his pants. “The military is of the opinion that Ronon Dex is an Ambassador for his people. You know, what with him being the last known Satedan and allied with us and all. So he’s allowed more room to maneuver than someone else would be.”

Ronon huffed impatiently and abruptly stated, “They couldn’t refuse me because Tony is carrying my child.”

Carter’s expression iced over, making Tony’s stomach tighten with anxiety, despite the wordless mental soothing the literal voice in his head was trying to do.

“My child and I are now the last two living Satedans,” Ronon continued firmly.

“Excuse me?”

John again tried to intercede. “Ah, Tony is a delta and apparently would be called a kysra on Sateda and would be very highly respected, almost revered. From what Ronon has said, he knew what he was doing. I admit that I was ready to take drastic measures on Ronon’s behalf, but after spending time with them both, I’m convinced that Ronon is telling the truth: he knew exactly what he was doing, and he wants Tony and their baby.”

Carter’s features had smoothed into a carefully neutral mask—one that told Tony she’d happily kick his ass off Atlantis entirely at the first opportunity. Fabulous. This was the base commander he was going to have to work with. Or would she work with him at all? There was always the chance that she would refuse, and the government was good at coming up with excuses for their bigotry. Tony might not end up back on Earth, but there was a lot the base commander could do to make him wish he were. Tony knew he had one chance to fix her first impression of him. Perhaps this was the right time to step in.

Leaning forward and trying to project his earnestness, he said, “Colonel Carter, I can appreciate that you’re skeptical given the rampant prejudice against deltas—kysra—on Earth. However, please note that I’m thirty-three with no other children. I’m a decorated police officer and a federal agent. I had no way of knowing Ronon was anything other than an XY male from Earth. It didn’t even occur to me to consider anything else. I definitely didn’t intend to trap him or make him feel obligated to me, despite what traditionalists and Hollywood would have people believe.”

Ronon was still glaring at the Colonel, challenge radiating from every inch of his body. “I knew Tony was a kysra before I took zyr to my bed.” He laid a possessive hand on Tony’s thigh. “Zy is _mine_ , as is our _kyta2_ within zyr.”

There was a strained silence as Colonel Carter studied them both with narrowed eyes. Tony settled his hand over Ronon’s, curling his fingers beneath. It was as much reassurance as he could give.

“Zy? Zyr?” She finally asked, uncrossing her arms and settling back against her desk again. “I take it there are alternative pronouns for delts on Sateda.”

Only a slight widening of Tony’s eyes gave away his surprise. He wondered if the Colonel had some sort of anthropology or sociology degree. She’d certainly picked up on that faster than the average military leader. In fact, every commander he’d ever met would have focused on the flat out challenge Ronon had issued, not the pronouns he’d used.

“ _Kysra_ ,” Ronon emphasized, “were a gift to Sateda from our Vedaeus—what you might call spirit rulers or maybe gods. Kysra are Satedan, and they are treasured among all peoples of Pegasus. Kysra are not ‘he’ or ‘she,’ they are ‘zy,’ as the Vedaeus themselves decreed. I _ask_ everyone to respect Sateda and respect Tony by referring to zyr with the right words.”

It was clear Ronon wasn’t asking but demanding, which made John and Carter exchange a speaking look.

“Ronon, buddy,” John began slowly, angling his body toward them, his posture purposely open and nonthreatening. “I’m pretty sure that’s more than I’ve ever heard you volunteer about Sateda. Why is now the first I’m hearing of this?”

Ronon glanced at Carter but directed his explanation to John. “Took me a while to figure out that the people you Earthers despise and mock are the kysra who are beloved among my kind. If I’d said anything, you’d have had to report to your leaders. They’d have just used the kysra as another bargaining piece to get what they wanted from the peoples of Pegasus.”

John suppressed a rather obviously wince—obvious to Tony, that is, since he was watching for it—but Carter’s chin went up, her eyes narrowed, and her lips pressed together in irritation.

“Ronon, I don’t know what you think you understand, but we don’t use people like that.”

Tony couldn’t help the bitter snort that escaped him. “If you honestly believe that, Colonel Carter, then you’re not as brilliant as Ronon and John—Colonel Sheppard—have lead me to believe.”

Carter’s eyes flashed with anger. “Excuse me, Agent DiNozzo?”

Between Ronon practically vibrating beside him and Atlantis’ fury in his head, Tony was suddenly having a hard time controlling his own emotions. He knew it would cost him, but he couldn’t stop himself from blurting out, “Colonel, the only reason deltas on Earth aren’t slaves is because it would offend the delicate sensibilities of the hypocritical masses if they were forced to give a name to what they’d actually prefer happen to us. Kysra are second-class citizens as it is. Even the way you looked at me changed as soon as you found out I’m a delta, a kysra. I went from being a question mark to being a scheming whore. I could see it in your expression, even if you were able to mask it fairly quickly.”

“So could I,” Ronon snarled.

Carter flushed angrily. “I admit that I questioned your motives, but I did not immediately assume you were a ‘scheming whore.’ Frankly, I was surprised that you’re a federal agent. I’ve never met a delt who has done something like that with their lives.”

Tony heard what she really meant: she had never met a delt who had made something of his life.

Ronon growled deep in his chest, and Tony saw John clench his jaw from of the corner of his eye. Tony had to grit his teeth and make himself think this time before he spoke.

“The reason I made it as far as I have in life is because my father bribed or blackmailed someone into putting XY on my birth certificate. I’ve been passing as an XY my entire life.” A bitter laugh escaped him despite his attempt to remain calm. “Like I told Ronon, I didn’t even know I was a kysra until I hit puberty and my friends all got body hair, but I never did. Even then, I made up a story about some medical treatment I’d had as a child that had destroyed my ability to produce certain hormones. I convinced them it was only luck that I wasn’t as bald as Lex Luthor. One letter to my father, and suddenly there were records ‘proving’ my story.”

Carter’s eyes went wide, seemingly stunned by Tony’s admission. Hadn’t it occurred to her that parents might want to deny the truth as long as possible? Tony’s parents hadn’t been the only ones ashamed of producing a delt. Though he couldn’t prove anything, the SIDS rate for delts was far higher than that for XY or XX babies. Considering that delta infants tended to be healthier than the binary genders otherwise, Tony’s theory about the disproportionate SIDS rates was a dark one. 

“I came out to my boss a couple days ago,” Tony went on grimly. He dropped his gaze to Ronon’s and his clasped hands on his thigh, glad for the contact that was comforting him instead of his lover this time. “Despite knowing me for years, despite relying on me to have his six in the field all that time, despite knowing I’ve risked my life for his, my boss called me a liar, a genetic mistake, and ordered me out of his house and his life.”

He looked back up, relieved to see Carter’s shocked expression. “Kysra don’t choose dead-end jobs because that’s all we’re capable of, Colonel Carter. We end up in those jobs because we are discriminated against and not permitted the education or the opportunities that XY and XX humans take for granted.” He paused to yet again wrestle his temper under control. “The reason I was in the bar where I met Ronon was because I was contemplating leaving my job in spite of how much I love what I do. The new NCIS director assigned me to a location where I knew my safety would be at risk every hour of every day if anyone found out that I’m XYD.”

“So the answer to your dilemma was to hook up?” Carter asked incredulously.

“I—”

“What part of ‘I seduced zyr’ did you not hear?” Ronon snapped, proving that Tony wasn’t the only one fighting anger and frustration. “I sat down next to Tony. I started talking to zyr. I pushed. I got zyr up to my room. I coaxed zyr into my bed. When Tony would have left the first time, I convinced zyr to stay. Even the next morning, Tony would have let me walk away. Zy _expected_ me to walk away. I’m the one who insisted on staying. If you want to blame someone, blame me.”

John sat up straight in his chair, dropping his laid-back persona entirely. “Wait, are you saying you purposely seduced Tony in order to get hi— uh, to get zyr pregnant so we’d bring zyr back here?”

The pronouns sounded awkward on John’s tongue, but at least he was trying.

“Yes,” Ronon answered bluntly. “I knew Tony was mine as soon as I saw zyr. I would have done anything to bring zyr back with me. If that didn’t work, I wasn’t bluffing about staying there with zyr.”

John rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. “Ronon, that’s….”

“You still don’t understand, Sheppard. Get Teyla,” Ronon demanded, his voice getting louder and more strained as he spoke. “Maybe she can explain what finding a kysra, finding and being accepted by zyr means. She can tell you what having a kysra back in our galaxy will mean to the people in Pegasus.”

“Wait,” John interrupted, though he seemed reluctant to do so. He raised both hands, one toward Carter and one toward Tony and Ronon. “Just wait. As much as I want to understand what’s going on here, I think we need to schedule a time when we, along with Rodney, Teyla, and whoever else needs to be here can be. This affects our team at minimum.”

“You’re right,” Carter nodded, her expression relaxing slightly as she straightened and moved forward. “I’m sure Rodney and I are not the only ones who are going to need that explanation. Plus, I think you two will need new accommodations. Ronon, you’re in one of the areas with smaller quarters, if I recall correctly. That’s going to be uncomfortably cramped for two people right now, much less a family unit less than a year from now. Let’s get one of the larger, family quarters assigned to you two right away.”

Carter hesitated and seemed genuinely apologetic. “Please understand that we just got a huge influx of people and supplies long before we expected them, which is something of a logistics nightmare that all the command staff need to be available to deal with immediately. Even now, my attention is split between our conversation and the chaos I know is happening out there.” Carter nodded to the window where her office overlooked the Gateroom below. “Let’s wait and revisit this issue when we can give it the attention it deserves.” 

Tony squeezed Ronon’s hand to prevent him from saying something they’d both regret. Carter was skeptical, but at least she was listening and being decent…better than decent, really, especially about getting them a place to live.  That was more than Vance would have done in the same situation. It was certainly more than Gibbs had been willing to do for Tony, despite years of having each other’s backs.

Grief flooded him again, but Tony clamped down on it. He couldn’t afford to indulge his emotions. Better to think about how dedicated Ronon was to him, and how John had already accepted him. It wouldn’t remove old scars, but it would help him move beyond them.

“I’ll radio down to the quartermaster and have him find family quarters for them,” John volunteered immediately, “and I’ll assign a few people to help them get their things moved—people I know won’t end up saying or doing something stupid that ends with Ronon gutting them,” he finished with an attempt at a smile before turning to Tony and Ronon. “Guys, I’m sorry, but—”

“It’s fine.”

Ronon got to his feet, and Tony quickly followed. It didn’t take a genius or an empath to see that Ronon wasn’t nearly as cool about postponing the meeting as he was trying to pretend he was. It felt like they were only prolonging the anxiety, but there wasn’t anything Tony could do to change the situation. Better to go along and get along for the time being.

Tony nodded respectfully to Carter and John. “I know this is an unexpected situation coming on the heels of an unexpected and chaotic event. Still, I’m sure we can work things out once we have the time. Colonel, please let your people know we’ll be in the Gateroom by my crates.” 

Tony kept quiet as they crossed the bridge from Carter’s office and made their way through what he assumed was the control room. Ronon grabbed Tony’s elbow and stopped him before they started down the wide staircase, pulling him over to the half-wall at the side, letting John and Carter move past them to coordinate people or whatever it was they were planning to do.  

“Wait, m’kysra.3 Let’s see if we can find your crates from up here. I don’t want to go down there until we have to.”

Tony didn’t mind the delay, since the whole area still looked like semi-organized chaos to him. Oh, Tony knew perfectly well that it wasn’t chaos. It was probably more akin to seeing an apiary, which was actually very organized with a hierarchy and unique communication methods that weren’t immediately obvious to an outsider. It just seemed worse than the Earth side of the gate because no one on Atlantis had been expecting to deal with everything that had come through, be it personnel or supplies. Some people were standing around, waiting to be told where they should be. Others were trying to unload various crates and disagreeing about how it should be done, if the gesturing and yelling was anything to go by. Several people had digital tablets they were using to do an inventory. There were even more who were unloading crates and reloading the contents onto wheeled carts. Everyone looked harried and frustrated.

Turning his attention back to his lover, Tony noticed his grim expression and knew he had to try to calm Ronon down. Tony wasn’t exactly feeling great about their reception, but he didn’t want Ronon to lose everything he’d worked so hard to build with the people on Atlantis just because of Tony.

“I know that wasn’t ideal, but Carter is willing to hear us out,” Tony said quietly. He was torn between instincts that told him to hug Ronon and years of experience that warned him he was better off getting some distance before he became the target. Ronon was so tense Tony thought the man would pull something if he didn’t relax.

“There,” Ignoring Tony’s words, Ronon jerked his chin toward crates a short distance away from the main staging area and about as close to one set of four steps leading down to the next level as they could be without actually falling off.

Tony held his ground and stared at Ronon until he gave in and met his gaze.

Ronon’s hand came up, but instead of striking or pushing him away—responses Tony automatically prepared for—Ronon squeezed his shoulder briefly. “I know. She’s not a bad person, she just doesn’t understand. No one from Earth does.”

“But they’re willing to try, Ronon.” Tony sighed and looked around. No one was watching them, so he allowed himself to take Ronon’s hand again. “Put it this way, how long have you known John? Three years, right? I think that’s what you told me.”

Ronon nodded shortly, his eyes dark and unhappy.

“Well, I’ve known Gibbs for five. He was more than my boss, he was my friend and my mentor.”

“Your Taskmaster.”

Not knowing what a Taskmaster was, Tony didn’t bother to agree or disagree. Titles weren’t what mattered.

“Gibbs and I used to have dinner and cook steaks in his fireplace, or we’d watch a game at my apartment. I stayed at his house when I got out of the hospital after I’d survived the plague, which is an incredibly rare disease I only had a small chance of surviving. He took care of me then. I trusted Gibbs like I haven’t trusted anyone in my life, but accidentally admitting to him that I’m a delt—a kysra—made him throw me out.”

Seeing that Ronon was listening even if he wasn’t happy with what he was hearing, Tony went on, “Now think about John. You called him at the crack of dawn and told him you had a kysra (in his mind a delt with all the social prejudices that label brings with it) and he immediately started trying to help you bring me here. Instead of yelling at you and calling me names, he took us shopping.” Tony gave him a wry smile. “Even if he did whine about that part a lot.” 

Ronon’s lips twitched, so Tony kept going, hopeful that he was getting through to him. “Ronon, I know this is important. What we have a chance to build together is important, but don’t get mad and blow your friendship with John unnecessarily. Don’t blow the respect Carter has for you. Those things are important too, and they _are_ listening. Even Carter talked about us needing more space for when the baby is born, which won’t be for almost a year, and John is still trying to help by getting us family quarters and finding people to help us move all my stuff. Do you see?”

Meeting Tony’s gaze, Ronon said, “Yeah, I get what you’re saying. I’ll calm down, I promise.” Glancing down to where he was still holding Tony’s upper arm, he relaxed his grip and rubbed his thumb back and forth. “Sorry about that too. I hope I didn’t bruise you.”

Tony smiled, his shoulders finally lowering as he relaxed. He noticed Ronon automatically responded to his body language and looked less tense too, something he’d have to keep in mind in the future. Tony was almost always aware of his body language and what he was projecting, but he’d never had anyone be as responsive to him as Ronon was.

“So, how about we go get your crates?” Ronon jerked his chin toward that area again.

“Yeah, I’d like to find out where they’re putting us,” Tony agreed, his focus going back to the huge plastic cubes. He frowned. “I really hope my piano is okay. I can tune it myself, but if somebody slammed it around or knocks it off there, I doubt I can fix that.”

Ronon’s hand moved from Tony’s arm to the small of his back. “We’ll make sure it’s okay, Tony.”

There was an unspoken promise in Ronon’s tone that if Tony’s piano wasn’t okay, the people who damaged it wouldn’t be okay either. Tony flashed him a grateful smile. It wasn’t that Tony wanted Ronon to kick ass and take names for him, it was that Ronon was willing to do it. No one else ever had been.

Looking around at all the people hauling things and loading them on wheeled carts, Tony wondered aloud, “Why don’t they just use the _plostri_?”

Ronon stared at him, one eyebrow raised high. “The what now?”

“Uh,” Tony grimaced and scrubbed his hand through his hair before realizing what he was doing and trying to finger-comb it back into place. “You really don’t hear her?”

The second eyebrow joined the first. “Hear who?”

“Atlantis. I heard her as soon as I came through the gate. I mean, I wasn’t sure that’s who the voice was until I started touching the walls and stuff, which I guess is actually her body—and that’s not creepy at all—on the way to Carter’s office, but, uh…. No, huh?”

Ronon’s hazel eyes locked on Tony, studying him intently for several seconds, giving Tony paranoid visions of being locked in the brig or strapped down in a hospital bed.

“No, I don’t hear her. Most of the Ancient tech doesn’t respond to me either, though. Maybe you have the gene like Sheppard,” he finally said. “The basic stuff works for me, like doors and stuff, even though those don’t normally respond to anybody without the gene, but not much else. Did the doc on Earth say anything?”

Tony shook his head, forcing his arms to stay relaxed by his sides instead of crossing them defensively over his chest.

“I have the thumb drive she gave me with my records on it, but that’s it.”

“Maybe…. Maybe don’t tell people about this yet,” Ronon said after thinking about it. “I believe you, Tony. I just think it’d be better to talk about it with Sheppard before you mention it to anyone else, especially Carter.”

Tony nodded, relieved Ronon wasn’t immediately writing him off as crazy. “Yeah, you’re probably right. I really don’t want to make trouble for you—well, more trouble than I already am. Except….” Tony trailed off.

“Except what?”

//Tell him!//

Tony winced at the volume of the mental command. Atlantis had been silent until then, and Tony had privately hoped she’d stay quiet. He didn’t need the headaches—literal and figurative.

“She knows where she wants us to live. She gave me this mental picture of a huge apartment. Uh, she says it’s about 7,000 square feet.”

“Really. Huh. Where is it?” Ronon tilted his head and added. “I’m not good with Earth measurements yet. That’s a lot of space?”

“Yeah, definitely. It’s more than the average Earth house has.” Tony glanced around to make sure they weren’t being watched before casually moving down a few steps into the angle formed where the top and middle walls met. Tony thought it was odd that nothing in Atlantis seemed to be made of a single, straight line, not even the staircase, but he wasn’t going to worry about it.

After the initial command to tell Ronon, Atlantis’ voice kept fading in and out, like it was hard for her to get through to him unless she “yelled.” It was much easier (and less painful) to hear her if he was touching part of Atlantis’ physical structure.

“The South Pier. She says you guys haven’t explored that pier all that much other than a nanite lab, whatever that is, and a cargo hold.” Tony paused. He could tell Ronon was fascinated, so he went on. “There’s a tower that’s just on the edge of the living section.”

Tony’s eyes unfocused as all his concentration turned inward to what she was showing him. “It’s one of the taller buildings with eighty floors—” Tony blinked. “Damn! Eighty floors is huge! Anyway. Yeah. The first few floors are community facilities, though she’s not telling me more than that about them. Then most of the floors have smaller apartments with anywhere from two to five bedrooms. The penthouse apartment takes up the entire top floor. From what she’s showing me, it’s ready to move into. We’ll need more furniture eventually, but that’s about it. She says—oh! She says she began it while she waited under the waters for her kysra to return.”

All Atlantis’ loneliness and longing surged through the connection and into Tony, making him gasp. It was too much! He suddenly had a raging headache, and the pain from her “yelling” earlier seemed minor.

“Ronon, she’s been alone so long,” Tony whispered, his voice breaking with the strength of Atlantis’ emotions still roaring through him. “And then the right address dialed in and she could sense kysra, she could feel us, but none came home.” Tony clamped down on the strangest urge to keen in distress. He knew it wasn’t his distress, but her emotions were so strong that they were hijacking his body’s reactions.

Ronon edged in closer until he was practically pressing Tony into the wall, a vertical line forming between his eyebrows as he frowned.

“Tony?”

Tony blinked away tears—Atlantis’ tears, really, since they were her emotions he was feeling.

There was a shift, a sharp mental **_snap_** that sent a bolt of white-hot pain from Tony’s brain radiating all throughout his nervous system. After the pain came waves of nausea and dizziness that made him grateful Ronon was there to steady him. As intense as the sensations were, they were over quickly, and Tony was left lightheaded with a final rush of endorphins and the knowledge that Atlantis had just done something to zyr.

“Tony? Tony? What’s happening?”

“I’m fine,” Tony said automatically, responding to the increasing alarm in Ronon’s voice. “I just need to get some distance from the wall.”

Without questioning zyr, Ronon moved them both until they were a good meter away from the wall, and then he brought Tony into his side, curling his arm around zyr as zy rested zyr forehead on his shoulder and fought to regain zyr composure. Zy breathed in Ronon’s scent and focused on assessing zyrself and trying to figure out what Atlantis had done to zyr. As excited as zy was to be on Atlantis, Tony was pissed that she would change zyr without asking zyr permission.

The primary thing zy noticed was that zy actually felt like a kysra for the first time instead of just a delt pretending to be something special so zy could keep Ronon. Zy felt _real_ in a way zy never had before, though zy couldn’t articulate exactly what had changed. It was as though whatever Atlantis had done had fixed or maybe activated something within zyr.

 “What the hell, Atlantis?” Tony whispered as quietly, depending on the general noise in the Gateroom to cover the sound.

//I am sorry, my Kysra,// she told Tony, her voice soft and apologetic. //There was something wrong, something blocking me from you. It was not my intention to hurt you, but when you touched my physical being and reached out to me with your mind, I realized I had damaged you the first time I spoke to you. The effect was cumulative, and it was beginning to cause a cascade of neuron failure.//

Atlantis hesitantly admitted, //I could have let it continue, but I would have lost you, and I did not want to. I am aware that I was being selfish, my Kysra. I have been Separate for so long that I chose to correct and realign the pathways that the mingling of Earth, Alteran, and Kysra DNA corrupted over the last few thousand years.// Defiantly, she added, //I am not sorry.//

Tony closed zyr eyes and clung to Ronon, reeling from the realization that Atlantis could and would change zyr physically if she felt the need, and the knowledge that zy could have died or become a human vegetable had she not done so. 

“I’m okay,” Tony said, mostly for Atlantis but partly for Ronon too. Zy raised zyr head and gave Ronon a reassuring smile. “Atlantis just overwhelmed me a little, but I’m fine now.” Ronon didn’t need to know everything Atlantis had said.

It was about then that Tony realized the connection between zyr and Atlantis had been altered too. It was clearer and no longer painful, for one. Zy definitely didn’t need to touch her wall to feel her. Emotions, images, words: all of it came through with new clarity. Tony could even feel the time, energy, and love that Atlantis had put into creating a place for her kysra for when they came home. Despite waiting millennia, she had never lost hope that they would come back to her. Zy got the sense that she had been working on the tower for them even after the Earth expedition had arrived, changing things and making improvements based on what she learned about the people now living within her walls.

After a minute or two, the most recent burst of information Atlantis sent zyr began to fade until it became kind of like trying to remember a dream the next morning—the images were there, but they had a distinct sense of otherness that helped Tony to separate zyrself. Many of them became shadowed or slipped away from zyr completely. Tony felt like there was something else Atlantis had tried to tell zyr, but zy was still too overwhelmed to be able to see it quite yet other than a flash of reds, golds, and oranges—almost like stained glass, yet not. Zy would ask her again when zy brain didn’t feel like it had been put in a blender on the liquefy setting.

A few feet away, someone cleared her throat to gain their attention. “Mr. Ronon, sir? Mr. DiNozzo?”

Tony forced zyrself to focus on the present, though zy didn’t bother trying to move away from Ronon. They were going to live together, so there wasn’t any point in pretending that they weren’t lovers.

Putting on zyr go-to polite mask, Tony turned to see four marines so fresh-faced that zy had the urge to find the crate with the pacifiers first.

“Hi. Can we help you?” Tony discreetly nudged Ronon to make him stop glaring and glanced at the name stitched on the young woman’s uniform. “Corporal Villalobos?”

A dark-haired, doe-eyed Latina, Villalobos looked like she should be sipping daiquiris on a beach in South Padre, not risking her life against life-sucking vampires in Pegasus. Then Tony gave zyrself a mental headslap as zy realized how sexist and patronizing that thought was. Zy of all people should know better than to judge people on their looks.

“Sirs, Colonel Sheppard sent us to assist you in locating your belongings and moving them into your new quarters as soon as we receive the assignment details,” the young Marine told them. A quick look at the rank insignia pinned to their collars told Tony the Corporal was in charge of the group; the others were all still ranked Lance Corporal.

Tony nodded briefly. “Alright, though we already know where our quarters are. Our crates are over there.” Tony pointed to the crates now obviously separated from the rest of the chaos. 

“Yes, sir,” she replied without a blink. “And your quarters?”

“South Pier. It’s that residential tower with eighty floors, and we’re on the top one,” Ronon growled, doing his level best to glare them into submission.

Corporal Villalobos was apparently made of sterner stuff than a great many people Tony had met in zyr life.

“Yes, sir. I’ll just confirm that so we can get started.”

She lifted her hand to the bluetooth-type communicator like John’s and spoke into it. Ronon shifted his weight subtly, but Atlantis sent calming feelings toward Tony, so zy assumed she had taken care of it. Atlantis sent zyr a mental image of multiple explosions going off with Villalobos walking calmly through the middle of them, Laura Croft style. Atlantis’ amusement was contagious, and Tony nearly laughed. Oddly, Tony also got the sense that Atlantis knew she’d accidentally hurt zyr was being very careful in how she connected with zyr now.

Sure enough, Corporal Villalobos soon looked at them again and said, “Your quarters have been cleared, and we have been authorized to use something called _plostri._ I was told you would know what he was talking about, Agent DiNozzo.”

Tony knew zy’d hesitated a fraction of a second too long, but zy was able to pull it together and smile again. “Yes, of course. This way.”

_Get it together, Very Special Agent DiNozzo,_ Tony admonished zyrself. _Stop trying to process; just cope until you can drop the mask again._

Ronon shot Tony a “what the fuck?” look, to which zy widened zyr eyes and gave a very slight shrug with one shoulder. Tony assumed Atlantis had done something, but zy didn’t know what, and it certainly hadn’t been Tony’s idea.

Moving toward zyr crates, Tony relayed further instructions from Atlantis as she gave them to zyr.

“All six crates and all of us should fit in the industrial transporter, so just pick a crate and stay with it. We’ll have to go through to a secondary destination, which I understand is an empty warehouse or cargo hold, whatever you prefer to call it, before we can take the crates individually to the correct building and floor on South Pier.”

“Yes, sir,” Corporal Villalobos nodded confidently. “One group and two individual trips. I’m sure we can handle that.”

Tony seriously hoped zy sounded like zy know what zy was talking about. From the looks on the Marines’ faces, it seemed like it so far. “And I’m not calling them _plostri_. I don’t care if it is Alteran. Let’s call them hoverboards, since _plostri_ in ancient Rome were pretty much pallets on wheels, and these are pallets on air.”

Tony waited for them to get the reference even as zy purposefully ignored the fact that zy hadn’t known anything about _plostri_ until the words were coming out of zyr mouth. Zy was certain zy had never read or seen anything about transportation in ancient Rome in zyr life. That unnerving fact aside, the Marines were apparently too young to have seen _Back to the Future 2_. Tony sighed, and two of the Marines gave each other a look.

Ronon snorted in amusement. “Sheppard always says McKay doesn’t get to name anything. I heard he wanted to name the jumpers gateships,” he informed them, giving the final word a scathing twist that made it sound like profanity.

“Yes, sir. Hoverboard it is, sir,” Corporal Villalobos agreed, her stoic mask breaking for a second and revealing that she was quite entertained by the whole situation.

Luckily, everyone else in the room was so concerned with their own tasks that they didn’t pay much attention to what Tony, Ronon, and their assigned Marines were doing.

//Do not stand on the four steps at the sides of the staging area, Kysra. I hid the _plostri_ —hoverboards— in the open space beneath it, and the steps must fold down into the floor to let the hoverboards out,// Atlantis explained.

Deciding that it would be better to be on the lower level instead of the staging area, Tony gestured to an open area next to the steps Atlantis was referring to.

“Everybody move down there. The hoverboards have to come out from under the staging area.”

Once everyone had moved, the steps leading up to the long staging area between the main stairs and the stargate smoothly folded into the floor. In stacks of two, the hoverboards slide out from the void. Once clear of the opening, they rose and floated into place directly beside the crates. Without any instruction from Tony, the hoverboards used some kind of energy shield to surround the crate and levitate it onto the hoverboard itself.

//Step onto the hoverboard beside a crate. They carry living and non-living cargo equally.//

Tony passed on Atlantis’ instruction, and the energy shield enveloped the crate and the person who had stepped up beside it, keeping cargo and human together and upright on the hoverboard, as one of the Lance Cpls. found out when he got distracted and lost his balance when his started moving. Everything glided seamlessly over to a wall where two nearly invisible doors slid open to show a smaller room, barely large enough for all six hoverboards to fit, with a computer interface at the back.

Tony had noticed already they were not going toward either of the halls or the door everyone else seemed to be moving to, but Atlantis sent zyr waves of reassurance along with instructions showing zyr exactly what zy should touch on the screen. Tony felt only a mild tingling sensation; then the trip was over, and the doors were opening to show a huge cargo hold-slash-warehouse.

Tony heard one of the Marines say in what he probably thought was a quiet tone, “This is so freaking cool, Wilkins. Taking everything to storage like this would have been so much easier than busting our asses and doing it the hard way.”

“They must have just found them or just gotten them up and running,” the young man Tony assumed was Wilkins responded.

Tony was happy to hear Lance Cpl. Wilkins supply his own answer because the smug feeling zy got from Atlantis all but screamed that she had been holding back. Zy knew that Atlantis wasn’t pleased with her residents, and zy could understand why if she believed the kysra had been purposely kept from her. Still, withholding the hoverboards was a little too passive-aggressive for Tony’s taste, especially since it didn’t affect those in charge nearly as much as it did those most often stuck doing the grunt work. If Tony had anything to say about it, no one else would know that Atlantis purposely kept things from them; the last thing zy wanted was a city full of resentful people.

Tony and Ronon exchanged a glance. Ronon’s expression said Tony would be interrogated about the hoverboards as soon as they were alone again. Well, that was fine, but zy still didn’t actually know anything.

The individual crate transports went just as smoothly, and soon Tony and Ronon were standing in their new home.

“Hey, Villalobos,” Tony called as the four headed back to the transporter. “What do I do with the crates once they’re emptied?”

“Just break ‘em down and send ‘em to storage or ask for me, and we’ll come back and help you. These new ones are way easier than the wood ones used to be.” She paused. “You want us to help get the tops off?”

Tony considered it, then nodded. “Yeah, that’d be great. One of these has a piano, so please be careful. We’ll want to keep the hoverboard it’s on to finish getting it where it belongs…as soon as we know where that is. We’ll also need it to transport Ronon’s belongings from his former quarters.” Zy paused listening to further instructions from Atlantis. “Oh, the extra hoverboard should slide under one of yours and let you ride double on the way back. Or you could stack them all together and go all at once too.”

Tony and Ronon probably would’ve been able to deal with the crate lids themselves, but this way zy got to send the four helpers back with an edible reward from their Sam’s Club loot. Tony knew better than most that making a good impression with the grunts was just as important as making a good impression on the brass. At least Tony would get one out of two if the Villalobos and her Lance Cpls. liked zyr. From the way Lance Cpl. Löwe was almost cooing at the Snickers and bag of Raisinets he had been given, Tony was pretty sure zy had at least one person in zyr corner.

“And, hey!” Tony yelled, mock sternly. “Don’t race around that warehouse any longer than I can feasibly pretend you all were here helping us.” At their shocked expressions, zy laughed. “What? I’m older than you are, but I’m not so old I don’t remember how to have fun. I’m going to make Ronon try it with me when no one else needs the hoverboards. Just remember: I’m not the one who will kill you if you break them…or yourselves!”

“Sir, yes, sir!” Villalobos snapped off a crisp salute, but the effect was ruined by her grin and her team’s snickering.

Once the transporter doors slid shut smoothly behind the last Marine, Ronon looked at Tony, lifting one eyebrow expectantly.

“Well?”

Tony gave him an uneasy smile and leaned against the nearest crate. There were only two crates left in the entry way. The others had had to be moved into what Tony thought might be a dining room and a wide hallway with doors leading to the outside.

“I guess Atlantis wanted to help. She knew it would be way more difficult to get everything here the way people have been doing it. She says she just added the part about the hoverboards, and that Villalobos really did confirm with someone about our housing assignment. Of course, Atlantis put our assignment in the system in the first place, so….” zy trailed off.

“I’m not sure what to say to that,” Ronon admitted after a moment.

“I think it just is what it is.” Zy couldn’t help smiling at the emotions Atlantis was carefully feeding zyr. “She’s excited I’m here. She’s really pleased that I’m pregnant.”

Ronon grinned widely at that. “Tell her I am too.”

Tony cocked zyr head and “listened” to Atlantis. “She says she can hear you. She can hear everyone. She says things will be easier now.”

Zy blinked, squinted, and quickly figured out how to narrow the connection a little on zyr end so it wasn’t so overwhelming. Now that Tony had had some time to get used to it, feeling Atlantis in zyr head wasn’t so bad, though zy didn’t know how zy would handle feeling her presence all the time. Atlantis must’ve done something from her side too, because zyr headache was going away.

“Huh.” Ronon backed Tony against the wall. “Hey, you know what else is amazing?”

Tony suppressed a laugh at the cheesy line. “Let me guess: our new place?”

“Not exactly what I was thinking,” Ronon purred, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

“Really? And I was sure I got it right,” Tony deadpanned.

Ronon hummed and tilted Tony’s chin up, bringing their lips together gently at first, then more aggressively when Tony slid one arm around his neck and the other around his waist, pulling him tight against zyr.

“You’re here,” Ronon whispered wonderingly against zyr lips. He drew back and trailed two fingers reverently over Tony’s eyebrow, then from zyr temple down zyr cheek to zyr lips before cradling the back of Tony’s head in zyr hand. “You’re really here with me.” Ronon pulled in a shuddering breath and drew Tony into a tight hold, tucking his face into zyr neck.

Tony was amazed to feel Ronon trembling against zyr, his breathing unsteady. “I’m here. I’m right here with you,” Tony assured Ronon, holding him just as tightly. It had been a hell of a day, and it wasn’t over yet.

Ronon’s smile when he drew back was victorious and just a little bit wild. As he leaned in again, Tony’s heartbeat picked up, and zy wondered if they’d make it to the meeting after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **1** kysra: (KISS-ruh) Lit. Beloved. The third gender created by the Vedaeus. Also a title or form of respectful address, an honorific  
>  **2** kyta: (KIT-tuh) Term for children who are kysra. All unborn children are referred to as kyta until gender is known at birth.  
>  **3** m'kysra: lit. My beloved. Term of endearment used only by a kysra's chosen lover.  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**

“Hey, I was just coming to get you. I realized we didn’t give either one of you comms,” John said as Ronon and Tony stepped out of the transporter. He stopped abruptly and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Really, guys?” he moaned.

Tony and Ronon exchanged confused glances.

Ronon scowled. “What.”

John dropped his hand moved to the side in order to let someone in the grey and light blue uniform hurry past him.

“Did you really have to maul him—zyr—Ronon? Between zyr sex hair and the ridiculous grin you’re sporting, there isn’t a single person who’s going to look at you and _not_ know exactly what you two have been up to for the last couple hours.”

“Actually, it was only a few minutes after our help left before I got in trouble for marking Tony—”

“—Marking me _again,_ don’t you mean?” Tony interrupted.

“—again, even though it was just a little bruise.” Ronon attempted to give Tony a hurt look, but Tony snorted and nudged him with zyr shoulder. “And then zy made us get my stuff from my old quarters and take it to our new place so we can decide where we want everything all at once. That’s why we’re sweaty.”

“Really?” John asked, surprised. “Well, maybe there’s hope one of you has some sense after all.”

Tony rolled zyr eyes, but Ronon grumbled, “Move it, Sheppard. Let’s get this over with.”

John turned and headed back toward the central staircase, assuming they were following him, saying, “Hey, don’t be cranky with me. Remember I’m the one who assigns you all the fun people you get to beat up. I mean, _train_.” John glanced back at them with a teasing smirk. “Though maybe you won’t have enough energy now, and I’ll have to lighten your schedule.” 

Tony smothered a laugh when Ronon pretended to growl threateningly at John.

They followed John up the wide stairs, then headed left into a large conference room. Tony was immediately surprised by the number of people in the room. Everyone was already seated, spread out among five tables, which were angled together in a sort of horseshoe shape around an open central space. Tony assumed that was so they could see and hear one another while still allowing them to view the large screen at the front of the room without killing their necks.

Before John could introduce Tony, a petite woman rose to her feet and eagerly started toward them, moving with the sort of grace that reminded Tony of the Russian ballet dancer zy’d gone out with a few times: she’d glided like the dancer she was with the regal bearing of the queen she’d portrayed. This dark haired woman carried herself the same way, though there was something more dangerous about her, leading Tony to dub her the warrior queen in zyr mind. When zy realized zy was wondering if this woman was as flexible as that ballerina had been, Tony had to remind zyrself that zy wasn’t single, nor was zy playing the stereotypical horny frat boy any longer.

“Ronon! Welcome home!” the warrior queen exclaimed, reaching out with both hands. She and Ronon grasped each other’s forearms, then leaned forward to rest their foreheads together. Tony wondered if that was the Pegasus equivalent to shaking hands. Zy hoped not.

Studying her, Tony noted that she was tiny, the top of her head was barely even with the top of Ronon’s shoulder. She looked delicate, but a few faded scars on her bare, muscular arms, and the way her dark eyes seemed too old for her face contradicted that thought. She was seriously hot, even with her sorta-weird, yet sorta-normal clothes…clothes that did great things for her body. If zy had been back at NCIS, Tony would have flirted with her immediately. Zy definitely appreciated the snug, lace-up top. After all, zy was committed to Ronon, not blind or dead.

//Teyla of Athos.// Atlantis murmured, her “voice” was pleased as she sent Tony another mental scene like she had done when zy’d met Lance Cpl. Villalobos.

This time it was a thousand warriors morphing into bamboo-like trees. They bent in hurricane-strength winds but never faltered, never broke. Like the warrior queen, the trees appeared fragile but revealed their hidden strength and endurance under potentially devastating circumstances. Tony couldn’t help but think that this was what Ziva could have been, _should_ have been, had her father not warped her mind.

//Though she is not Satedan, Teyla would be worthy of a kysra mate.//

From the low, smooth way she said it, Tony got the impression that being worthy of a kysra mate was the highest honor Atlantis could give.

“Tony,” Ronon said, drawing zyr forward. “This is Teyla Emmagan. I’m honored to call her my friend. Teyla, allow me to present you to Tony DiNozzo, first of the Vedaeus’ Returned Kysra, and my betrothed.”

A glance at Ronon made Tony glad zy’d perfected zyr poker face long ago. Zy’d never live it down if zy blushed just because Ronon was looking at zyr with a mixture of pride and triumph, emotions zy’d certainly never seen directed toward zyr from anyone before.

Teyla turned toward Tony and held out her hands again. Deciding zy was game for the whole forehead touching thing, Tony reached out just as zy had seen Ronon do.  To zyr shock, Teyla took zyr hands instead of zyr forearms and dropped gracefully to one knee. She pressed her forehead against the backs of his hands, just as a servant might have done with a liege lord on Earth centuries ago.

“Kysra, I am humbled,” she began earnestly. When she looked at him again, her eyes were bright with unshed tears. “Please let me be the first in Pegasus to pledge to be ever at your call should you need me.”

Tony was aware that more than one person in the room had gasped and jumped to their feet, but zy was aware of Ronon shifting at zyr side. Zy figured it was safe to assume Ronon’s glare was keeping anyone from interrupting.

“Hey, no,” Tony drew Teyla up. “No way. The only person I want on his knees for me is Ronon, and that’s only if we’re both having a good time. And it’s just Tony, please. I’m Tony DiNozzo for the moment, hopefully Tony Dex sometime soon.”

Someone turned a choking noise into a cough, Tony thought it was probably John, but no one said anything.

Teyla sniffed, then laughed softly as she wiped away an errant tear on her cheek. “If you choose to travel anywhere in Pegasus, I fear you must become accustomed to people kneeling to honor you, Kys—Tony. There are no known kysra in Pegasus, nor have there been since just after Sateda fell. All humans know the Vedaeus have forsaken us because we did not shelter their Beloved from the Wraith. All who meet you will see your presence as hope that Sateda’s Five will return in the near future.”

“Are you— I don’t— _what_ are you talking about?” Tony knew zyr horror at the thought of being some kind of icon for the entire galaxy had to be pretty obvious because, much to zyr relief, Colonel Carter immediately took control of the room. Zy was _not_ cut out to be a symbol or avatar for beings zy had never even heard of until zy had met Ronon Friday night! Zy gave Ronon zyr best _what the fuck!_ expression, but the man pointedly ignored zyr.

“Let’s all sit down.” Carter gestured at the chairs and waited until everyone was once again seated, Tony having glared Ronon into submission when he moved to pull out Tony’s chair for zyr. Tony had the feeling zy and Ronon would need to have a discussion about how Pegasus kysra had been treated versus how Tony would accept being treated. 

“Before we discuss what just happened, I’d like to introduce Tony to the others.” Carter moved to the chair at the center of “toe” of the horseshoe of tables and gestured to the side of the room opposite Tony and Ronon.

The Special Agent part of Tony’s brain kicked in automatically, and zy scrutinized each person’s responses to zyr as they all took their seats again and were introduced.

“At the end of the table is Sgt. Major Logan Wolfe, Atlantis’ Chief of Security,” Carter began.

The Sgt. Major, who had ended up at the opposite heel of the horseshoe and directly across from Ronon, had dark hair and stormy grey eyes. From the way Wolfe’s shirt clung to his upper arms, he looked like he could give Ronon competition in the muscles department. Wolfe returned Tony’s scrutiny, his face showing no expression.

 _Typical Marine,_ Tony thought with amusement. _Chief of Security, though, so I’ll have to work with him frequently._

There was something familiar about Wolfe too, and Tony had to wonder if they had met before. Zy could only hope Wolfe wasn’t the bastard Gibbs hand ended up being. Tony ruthlessly cut off that train of thought as soon as zy realized the direction it was heading. Zy knew it would take time to work past Gibbs’ betrayal, but this was neither the time nor the place.

A few seconds later, Tony had to cover a laugh with a cough and clearing zyr throat when the Sgt. Major’s sharp gaze moved to Ronon. Both men had leaned forward, putting their elbows on the table, forearms against the surface with one hand cupping the outside of a loosely-clenched fist. They stared at each other through narrowed eyes, as if daring the other to try something. On Tony’s other side, Teyla must have noticed the same thing; the corner of her mouth twitched upward like she too was trying not to laugh.

Seemingly oblivious to the stare down between Ronon and Wolfe, Colonel Carter continued, “Next is Major Evan Lorne, Colonel Sheppard’s Second in Command.”

Major Lorne, directly across from Tony, gave zyr a polite smile and nod, his eyes flickering to John and then back to Tony. The Major looked like a particularly attractive example of hearty Midwestern breeding stock, but there was an alertness in his dark grey eyes that indicated there was more to the man than that. Well, that made sense. There had to be a reason he was John’s 2IC. The way he sat next to the Sgt. Major, interested and watchful but not wary, said good things about the working relationship between the officers and the enlisted. That was a relief and would hopefully make Tony’s job easier.

“Dr. Jennifer Keller is our Chief Medical Officer.”

Dr. Keller looked like very young, very idealistic and innocent sorority girl, but when she looked at Tony and gave zyr something that was probably supposed to be a smile, the hairs on the back of Tony’s neck stood up. Something was just… _off_ with the woman, other than the fact that she had a serious hate-on for Tony already.

Atlantis made a wordless sound in zyr head, like a weird cross between a hiss and a growl. She commanded, //Do not be alone with that one, Kysra.//

 _Yeah. No kidding,_ Tony thought back at her, though zy didn’t know if she could hear zyr or not. Zy’d have to ask later. 

“—Dr. Rodney McKay is the Chief Science Officer, and you know everyone else,” Colonel Carter finished. 

Tony noted that John, Wolfe, and Lorne had black accents on their uniforms. Keller had red, and McKay had light blue, which confirmed Tony’s earlier theory about the meanings of the colors: purple designated administration, black for the military, blue for science, and red for medical.

Other than a very brief glance toward Tony, Dr. McKay was more interested in his computer and John. Across from him and next to Carter, John was either oblivious or doing a good job at pretending to be. Tony took another look at McKay, recognizing his name from something Ronon had said about John buying McKay coffee on the black market, but it was way too early to figure out what was going on. Zy made a mental note to keep an eye on McKay and John. If they were in a relationship, it would go a long way to explaining the unofficial sanction of homosexual relationships.

//Rodney is more than he seems,// with that ambiguous comment, Atlantis gave Tony the sensation and image of a thunderstorm, complete with dizzying lightning strikes, deafening thunder, and the scent of ozone. She zoomed out on the image, much like a video camera would in order to capture the whole of a scene, to show the storm’s energy being harnessed in a machine that served to fuel a shield protecting a huge group of people.

How interesting. So McKay was bright and noisy, but he had Atlantis’ favor, and he was an essential protector of the city and the people living within her walls. Okay, Tony could live with that. In fact, zy was inclined to cut McKay more slack than zy might have been before. Genesius4 knew Tony had been accused of being too noisy more than once in zyr life.

Not giving away anything, Tony nodded politely to everyone and said, “I’m pleased to meet you all. I look forward to working with you.”

Carter turned to Teyla then, her expression carefully controlled.

“Teyla, from what just happened and what you said, it’s clear to me that there’s something going on that no one from the Milky Way galaxy is aware of. Even Agent DiNozzo appeared shocked.”

She paused and glanced at Ronon. Tony wasn’t surprised when he didn’t offer up any information despite the obvious opening. “Ronon suggested earlier that we talk with you to get an explanation about kysra in general, but I have to admit, I didn’t realize doing so would result in what sounded like an oath of fealty.”

Carter’s tone wasn’t quite accusatory, but it was sharper than Tony had heard before.

“On your planet, you call people like Tony deltas. In Pegasus we call them kysra.” Teyla stopped and frowned. “It is not fair that I speak of a history that belongs to Sateda, to Ronon and to Tony.” She leaned forward to look past Tony and meet Ronon’s eyes. “I am sorry, Ronon, but you should be the one to speak of such things.”

“Nah.” Ronon shook his head. “I get too mad when they don’t get it.”

“I understand,” Teyla said sympathetically, “and I will help, if you should need me to do so; however, I think you should explain the history of Sateda, the history of your Kysra.” Lips twitching upward, she added, “Even if you do become angry, I’m certain we all have worn our adult clothing today. We will survive.”

If the situation hadn’t been so tense, Tony would’ve laughed at what zy assumed was Teyla’s attempt to use the American slang for putting on or wearing one’s “big boy/girl pants.” It was something Ziva might have said, but it didn’t annoy Tony like Ziva’s clumsy attempts at Americanisms did. It probably had something to do with Teyla being from another galaxy rather than just another country. Talk about redefining learning a foreign language!

Ronon glared at Teyla, and an entire silent conversation passed between them in a series of raised eyebrows and clenched jaws. Ronon eventually looked to Tony, who had no idea what he was trying to ask zyr. Under the table, zy reached over to take Ronon’s hand, trying to convey zyr support for whatever Ronon needed.

Ronon finally conceded with obvious reluctance.

“Fine. Gotta tell you about Sateda. Things I’ve never told anyone because they didn’t matter. Until now.”

“Alright, you definitely have our attention,” Carter said. She seemed interested but reserved.

Glancing at Tony, Ronon said, “You need to understand the history of the kysra—the people you call deltas—and you need to know that every Satedan who ever lived hates the Wraith only a little less than we hate the Alterans.”

Carter did a double take, and John raised one eyebrow especially high. Even McKay was paying attention now.

“You hate the Ancients—the Alterans? _Why?_ ” Carter exclaimed, her eyes wide with surprise.

Responding to a glance from Carter, John said, “This is the first I’ve heard of this, Colonel Carter. I have no idea.”

Ronon eyed them both guardedly, but he continued. “It starts back at the beginning of our recorded history. Satedans were always a fierce and proud people. Some might even say arrogant. But there was a time when we displeased the Vedaeus—you’d call them spirits or maybe gods. We call them Vedaeus, the Five, or the Old Ones in Pegasus, depending on if you were Satedan and if you revered them like the Satedans do—did.”

“Do you mind if we ask questions?” Carter asked when Ronon paused.

“No. What?”

“Well, I reread the reports about Sateda not that long ago. I thought the Wraith had destroyed most of the civilization a few times before. Where did this history come from?”

“It comes from the Five themselves,” Ronon explained grimly. “All Satedans remember The Dawning as if we were really there. We receive…we _received_ the memory when our bodies turned from child to adult; for most this was when they were in their thirteenth year. We called it the _Interim_ ,5 literally ‘the time between,’ because the Interim marked the time between being a youngling and an adult. Only those who experienced the Interim were approved by the Vedaeus to become citizens of Sateda with all our rights, privileges, and duties.”

“A racial memory, really?” Carter clarified, leaning forward. “I know of another species with racial memory, but they’re born with it. If you aren’t born with it, how do you receive it?”

Ronon shrugged one shoulder. “There isn’t a specific way. I think we were born with it, but it’s not part of us until we’re able to handle it. The things in the memory aren’t easy to experience. No little or youngling should have to see stuff like that until they’re old enough to deal with it.”

“Wait, you said some people didn’t experience this Interim,” John interjected. “Why?”

“Very few, but yeah, there were some who never did,” Ronon confirmed. “I only knew of one person, and she was…different. She was older than my parents, but her heart knew only kindness, and her thoughts and actions were still like that of a little. Everyone in our village took care of her and watched out for her because she didn’t understand danger like an adult would. There was no way she could have taken up the duties of a citizen. Making her go through the Interim, making her see the violence and death before the Dawning would have been cruel.”

“So she didn’t go to wherever it was that you went to experience this?” Carter tilted her head to the side, her eyes narrowed as she thought. “Or was there a specific place you went? A temple or some something? Maybe a kind of object you had to hold?”

“Nope,” Ronon looked down at the table, his brow furrowing. “Some began to Remember while they slept. Others had it happen to them during the day. I hadn’t yet celebrated my thirteenth birthday when I had mine. It came while I was in the nearby village on an errand for my pater. The shop keeper and her husband took me in and cared for me until my pater could come and carry me home.”

“You couldn’t walk?” John asked with a frown.

Ronon looked back up and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear to get it out of his face. “When the Interim happens, the youngling can’t see anything but the memory. He—or she—watches the events of The Dawning as if they’re really there, but not in a physical body.”

//Sgt. Major Wolfe is acting strange.//

Tony nearly jumped at Atlantis’ comment. Zy covered by shifting in zyr chair and asking Ronon, “So how long does this Interim last?”

“It varies, but at least a full day. Sometimes we can hear and talk at the beginning, but the Interim always gets too intense after a while. It always looks like the person is unconscious or asleep, but they’re not.”

Watching Wolfe subtly as Ronon answered, Tony realized that Atlantis was right. Everyone was listening, but Wolfe was focused intently, his posture still and tense. Tony’s stomach clenched. In zyr experience, that kind of intensity never boded well.

“It sounds like it’s a trance that leaves you helpless,” Wolfe observed with a knowing glance at Tony, like he’d noted zyr sudden interest in him. “Did someone take care of you?”

“Of course,” Ronon replied, his annoyed tone matching his expression and telling them how stupid he found the question. “Everybody knows—knew. Everybody knew what the Interim was and how vulnerable younglings were during it. If anyone began the Interim away from their family, the adults who were there when it started took care of them. If it somehow happened where no one could take care of them, medical transport was called to get them to the hospital. Still, most parents tried to keep their younglings close to home when they got to the right age. I don’t know of any times when anyone was seriously hurt. If it did happen, it was an accident.”

“What about the kysra? You only said he or she watched the memory,” Tony pointed out.

Ronon shot zyr a smug look, pleased that Tony had caught that. “You’re right. The kysra go through the Interim too, but they experience the memory as if they are the first Kysra instead of just watching what happened as a witness. The kysra always have….” He stopped, clenched his jaw, and swallowed before he could start again. “In order to make sure nothing happened to them, the kysra always had a companion or an escort from the time they turned twelve until they Remembered. No one was willing to take chances with a kysra’s life.”

Tony frowned. That sounded suffocating, so zy was glad zy hadn’t had someone following zyr around for a year at minimum. “I didn’t have anything like that happen to me. Is it because I’m from Earth?”

“No. I think you might eventually, but if you don’t, it’s because the Alterans altered your genetic code.” Looking to Carter, Ronon made a dismissive gesture. “Not Tony’s, but the genes of the kysra the Alterans stole from Sateda. That’s why all Satedans hate the Alterans. They lied to us and stole many of our kysra from us. As if that wasn’t enough, they hurt our kysra beyond anything you can imagine, just because they could.”

“Wait, the Ancients—Alterans—stole people from your world?” John asked, obviously disturbed by the thought.

“Yeah, but I’ll get to that. First you have to know what makes the kysra so important.” At Teyla’s encouraging smile, Ronon explained, “There was a time when the Vedaeus abandoned Sateda, and people began to die by the thousands. In fact, everything began to die: plants, animals, people, everything. Our entire world was on the brink of extinction when two of our people—one male and one female—sacrificed themselves to the Five. This is the part that I didn’t see for myself. No one who was just a witness saw this part, but I had a kysra tell me what zy Remembered of the conversation between the Satedans and the Vedaeus.

“According to zyr, Kysron and Ahmsa went to the middle of a dried-up spring and prayed to the Old Ones, begging them for help. Kysron and Ahmsa didn’t have a lot of hope, but they had to try. The Vedaeus were angry at first. They didn’t want to help.”

“What would you have us do? The people have brought this upon themselves. They are violent, brutal, and cruel by turn. They complain constantly; they are greedy and lazy. Worst of all, they no longer honor us in truth. They speak the words, but they are empty of meaning. You are the first to seek us with pure hearts in many years,” Tony whispered without realizing it. Zy blinked and suddenly realized everyone was staring at zyr. Zy cleared zyr throat and shifted uncomfortably.

“You’re Remembering.” Ronon squeezed zyr hand, his eyes dark with concern. “This is how the Interim begins sometimes, especially for kysra.”

“No.” Tony sat back in zyr chair, leaning away from everyone and reclaiming zyr hand from Ronon’s grip. “I have no idea where that came from. Ignore me.”

To zyr displeasure, no one was willing to let it go.

“Could Tony be Remembering because hearing you tell the story is triggering something in him?” Carter asked, gesturing between Ronon and Tony.

“Zyr,” Ronon corrected with a glare.

Carter inclined her head and gave a brief smile. “Sorry, triggering something in _zyr_.”

“I don’t know, but what Tony just said is word-for-word what the kysra I knew on Sateda told me.”

“Would you be willing to try an experiment, Tony?” Carter asked with more enthusiasm than Tony thought the situation warranted. It was the same kind of enthusiasm infectious disease specialists had when they asked Tony about having had the plague. It was enough to make zyr mentally cringe, though zy kept zyr expression bland. “It might not do anything, but it might trigger some memories, even if you don’t get all of them.”

“What would you do?” Tony watched her cautiously. Zy could see the scientist zy’d heard about at the base in Colorado. Until now, zy’d only been able to see the military colonel, person-in-charge. It was an interesting change, but zy really wished it weren’t aimed at zyr.

Carter held up her hands, palms facing Tony as if physically holding off zyr objections. “Nothing invasive, I promise. I’d just like Ronon to start describing the time before the, um, conversation with the Vedaeus.”

“Do you actually believe this?” Keller eyed Tony scornfully. “I mean, do you honestly think it could be real?”

“Absolutely!” the Colonel replied, making Keller press her lips together in a thin line of disapproval. “I know for a fact the Goa’uld have racial memories, so it’s entirely possible that another species would have them too.”

“If you start to Remember, it could trigger the Interim, and we can’t stop it once it starts. I don’t have any way to predict it, especially since you’re not a youngling whose mind is still forming.” Ronon told Tony gently, ignoring everyone else. “It’s your choice.”

//You should try.//

“You really think I was remembering something that happened on Sateda several millennia ago?” zy asked lowly.

Tony liked Atlantis so far, but zy wasn’t willing to trust zyr judgement. She wasn’t human, and Tony had more than one reason not to want to be vulnerable in front of these people. 

“Yeah, I do.”

Tony shut out the rest of the room so zy could think. Zy really didn’t appreciate the way Atlantis was pressing against zyr mind like she was trying to force zyr to agree, but how was zy supposed to tell the essence or spirit of a giant spaceship to back off, especially when that entity had already proven capable of making changes to zyr brain? That alone made Tony feel cornered, but then there was Ronon to think about too. Zy suspected Ronon—and probably Teyla—were working toward having more kysra brought to Pegasus. They might even be trying to get better treatment for kysra on Earth. Was it worth the potential discomfort and embarrassment to help other kysra?

On one hand, zy really wanted to see things improve for all kysra, not just zyr. If people understood where the kysra came from, maybe they would start to respect them more. When would zy have that kind of opportunity again? On the other hand, this experiment could go horribly wrong, and zy would have lost the respect of everyone in the room. Still, if zy didn’t agree, they might think zy was arrogant and entitled, willing to take but unwilling to contribute to the expedition. If that happened, Ronon would end up taking more heat for his choice of mate than he would be already. And Atlantis was still an unknown. Who was to say she wouldn’t do what it took to push Tony into an Interim despite zyr decision?

“Okay. Alright,” Tony agreed with a great deal more confidence than zy felt. “I’m willing to try on one condition: if I pass out or something, I want Ronon to take me back to our quarters. I’m not going to the infirmary.” Zy glanced from Carter to Keller. “No offense, but I almost died once in a hospital. Since then, I haven’t been able to stand being in a hospital or infirmary long. Waking up in one would send me into a panic attack for sure, so I’ll only do this if you all make the promise that Ronon speaks for me if I can’t speak for myself.”

“No, absolutely not,” Keller shook her head, immediately refusing. “If you’re unconscious, we need to be able to monitor your vital signs, and I’ll need you in the infirmary to do that.” A flash of pure hate flickered over her face and had Atlantis snarling in the back of Tony’s mind again.

Carter disagreed, “I don’t think that’s necessary, Dr. Keller. I’m certain we can get a blood pressure cuff and a pulse-ox monitor either in here or sent up to their quarters.”

Keller objected to that, and Tony turned to Ronon, not bothering to listen to anything further. Zy leaned in, making Ronon lean toward zyr so zy could whisper to him, “I’m not to be left with Keller for any amount of time, for any reason. I don’t care if I’m bleeding out. Get someone else. Atlantis doesn’t trust her and thinks she would hurt me. I don’t know about that, but there is something off about her.”

“Got it.” Ronon sat back, and his next look at Keller was coldly assessing as he tried to figure out what Tony and Atlantis both had seen that he had missed.

Keller and Carter went back and forth a few more times until Keller finally gave in. McKay didn’t care one way or the other, or at least it seemed that way. Lorne was taking his cues from John, but Wolfe met Tony’s eyes and gave zyr a subtle nod, much to zyr surprise. Zy hoped that meant Wolfe would have Tony’s six, but zy wouldn’t count on it.

John rapped his knuckles on the table a few times to get everyone’s attention. “Okay, let’s get this show on the road. I’d like to get some supper and get to bed sometime before second moonrise.”

“But start over at the beginning, Ronon,” Carter instructed with an eager smile. “Just…start describing what you remember from being a witness. The very first things you saw, smelled, that kind of thing.” To Tony, she said, “Just close your eyes and concentrate on what Ronon’s saying. Try to see what he describes.”

Ronon and Tony looked at each other and slid their chairs closer together until their legs touched, and their arms pressed together from shoulder to elbow.

Ronon took Tony’s hand again. “I’m right here, okay?”

Tony nodded and gave him a reassuring smile despite zyr own trepidation. “I’ll be fine.” Zy closed zyr eyes and waited for Ronon to begin. Tony wasn’t sure this really would do anything, but it was important to Ronon to make people understand, which made it important for zyr to try.

//I am here as well, Kysra,// Atlantis said softly. She had stopped pushing zy mentally now that she’d gotten her way. //I can help you, if necessary, but I believe just being home will trigger your Interim. Better to do it now than have it happen unexpectedly.//

Well, that was interesting. Tony didn’t try to reply, but zy wondered how she could know so much about a purely Satedan phenomenon. Had the Alterans kept some of the stolen kysra on Atlantis? It would make sense if Atlantis had been their last colony before they went to the Milky Way galaxy.

Tony could hear Ronon taking a deep breath before he began speaking. “It was spring, but everyone was worried. The land was too dry, and hot summer winds had already started to blow. Parents were trying to hide their worries from the children—an impossible task, really. There were so many orphans because of the deaths over the last several years, but very few of the adults wanted to take them in. They were afraid there wouldn’t be enough food for their own children.”

Having fallen into a trance-like state seconds after Ronon started to speak, Tony took over then, zyr voice calm and remote as images began to play before zyr mind’s eye. “So many people had died during the winter, but we still had hope that spring. After all, there were still gravid _kedu_6 in the herd. Everything was drying out and shriveling up because of the drought—the longest and worst anyone could remember. The stream was lower than it had ever been, but there was still hope that things would improve.

“Then everything started to change, to become distorted in strange ways. The _ninay_7 bushes wouldn't bloom, or if they did, the blue flowers died without becoming fruit.” Tony suddenly made a face like zy had bitten into something disgusting. “There were a few bushes with ninay, but the fruit had rotted right there on the branch. I found that out when I tried to sneak a handful to eat.”

“Can you hear me, Tony?” Carter murmured.

“Hmm?” Eyes closed, and zyr head resting against the back of the chair, Tony turned toward Carter’s voice.

“What is a kedu?” 

“Big animal, large enough to ride. Four legs. Long horns. Horns never stop growing, so they curl around and around. Makes milk after they birth their _keva._8 Butcher for meat to eat and hide to make clothes, fat to make soap. Kedu eat grains or wild grasses.”

“And ninay?”

“Berries,” Tony whispered, licking zyr lips. “Sweet. Tart. Taste like raspberry and strawberry and blueberry all mixed.” Zy licked zyr lips again. The more zy “saw,” the more it felt like Sateda was reality and Atlantis the dream. Zyr voice soft and young sounding, Tony hummed happily. “Mmm. Mama makes sweet dough and bakes ninay into the center. She makes ninay pockets for me and Ahmsa on our birthday every year.” Suddenly distracted, Tony added, “Ahmsa’s eyes are the same silvery green as the leaves on the ninay bush. So pretty.”

Carter encouraged zyr to move on. “So what happened after you found the rotten ninay?”

Tony frowned. “There were hardly any good ninay all spring. We picked some too early because we were afraid of what would happen if we waited. It made them sour, but that was better than rotten.

“Toward the end of spring, a feeder of _ostem_9 —that’s the dark grain we all eat, even the kedu—went bad. Somehow, no one realized until the kedu who ate it fell sick and died. We lost eleven kedu and their keva because of it. The whole village was in an uproar. Everyone blamed someone else. Tempers flared like the heat of midday sun. The fights were terrible; so many ended in bloodshed or death. Not even the wisest and most respected of the elders could calm them, and several of our best hunters died at each other’s hands.

“My friend Havi accidentally ran between two men who were about to fight. They didn’t see him because he was so small. When they lunged at each other, one of their blades went into Havi. He died, but the men wouldn’t stop fighting long enough for his mama to take his body away.”

Tony’s lashes fluttered as zy tried to break from the visions. Zy rocked zyr head slowly against the chair back and made soft, distressed sounds. Zy thought zy caught a glimpse of Ronon glaring a warning at everyone even as he soothed zyr, gently wiping the tears from zyr cheeks.

“Shh, Tony. It will be alright. Look forward. See past that.”

Tony took a deep breath and stopped fighting, becoming Ahmsa (or was it Kysron?) once more, letting zyrself grieve for Havi as the memories moved from the horrific sight of zyr dead friend lying in the dirt of the village square while his mama and papa, restrained by friends, screamed and begged the men responsible for Havi’s death to stop fighting long enough for them to retrieve the boy’s body.

Another breath, and suddenly zy was standing by a well, watching as Papa brought up dirty, brackish water.

“The drought continued. Worse than that, the wind started to blow. The village well dried up not long after that. Kysron and I and many others planted the fields that spring and hauled water from the creek a few _funos_10 away. Ahmsa and I always prayed to the Old Ones that we would at least have grain.

“We were already running low on grain as it was. The full feeder lost was a huge blow to our supplies. It was decided that all but the three gravid and the healthiest of the other kedu would be slaughtered and shared among us all. Everything, down to the very marrow of the bone, was carefully stripped and portioned out. Even the bone was ground down to mix with what ostem was left to make dough.” Tony sighed sadly. “Of course, nothing is that simple, and there were more arguments, more fights, though none so bad as those first. I always thought the elders must have threatened the younger hunters to keep them from being so foolish as the portions were allotted.

“The herdsmen were told to move the herd close to the mouth of the spring in the hope that the livestock would survive the summer. We didn’t realize that while we had been suffering, so had the wild creatures. The creatures were desperate enough that they braved the herdsmen to get to our kedu. Though the kedu were tough and would group together to fight, many of the smaller or more vulnerable fell to the wild creatures, including all but the last of the gravid females. Out of a herd of hundreds, we were down to perhaps fifteen by the time the last kedu gave birth.”

Tony paused, aware of standing in the shade of the fortified kedu pen and holding Ahmsa’s bony hand. They all had been brought back after the attacks; everyone hauled water from the spring for their families and for the kedu. The female kedu was in labor, and Kysron and Ahmsa wanted to see the keva. They were by far not alone in waiting. Most of the village younglings, and many of the adults, were waiting within sight of the kedu pen.

“I think the whole village held its breath when the news came that our last kedu had gone into labor. There was hope that this would be a sign that we would recover.” Tony watched as the door to the pen swung open and the head herdsman stepped through. His face was ashen. “The kedu died during the birth, as did its keva. We didn’t realize how much we were all depending on that keva, but once it died, so did our hope that things would get better. Our parents tried to tell us to be strong, that things would soon change. Kysron and I knew they were lying.”

“Couldn’t you leave, find food somewhere else?” Carter asked, and Tony could hear her fascination with the story despite the sense that Carter wasn’t really there with zyr. The room was silent as they waited for zyr answer.

“The village elders decided to send runners in all directions. Surely there would be somewhere we could go. We didn’t want to leave our lands. Going into other lands meant serving those who already lived there. It was a dark fate, but even worse was the thought that we would all die.”

Tony watched the runners leave the Elders’ Hall. Then time flashed forward again, and zy watched as they began to return one-by-one, sick and dying from dehydration and starvation. Their news was always grim, and more often than not, the runner slipped into a coma and died.

“Most runners didn’t make it back. Those who did told us that everywhere else was just as bad off as we were, so we chose to stay where we were. If we were to die, we would die free.”

Unbeknownst to Tony, Teyla and Ronon exchanged a brief look. They both knew that sentiment well. 

“None of us had enough to eat or drink.” Tony’s lips curved in a sad smile. Zy was seeing zyrself crouching with Kysron with a handful of pebbles, holding them up one after another, trying to decide which was best. “We learned to choose a small stone, as round as possible, and keep it in our mouths. That small stone tricked our mouths into produce saliva. It sounds strange to those who have never known true hunger or true thirst, but it helped when our bellies were aching from hunger and our tongues were swollen, nearly cracking from dryness.”

Tony whispered solemnly, “Many of the eldest and all of the infirm died early in the summer. I don't think any of the elders over forty harvests survived to the end of the summer. I—Ahmsa—was certain some had taken their own lives because they wanted their portion of food and water to go to their families. I—Kysron—was more skeptical. I thought they had given up hope and preferred to die by their own hand rather than from starvation. Kysron and I…or Ahmsa and I….” Tony paused, unaware that zy was frowning. “I don’t know. I am both of us. We were wondering if we would see our thirteenth birthday.

“It never did rain. The heat was endless. Our skin burned and peeled, then burned again under the relentless sun. We wished we did not have to breathe, for every breath seemed to scorch our lungs and take with it any water we had been able to drink. It was hot always, even in the middle of the night, though not so hot as midday. There was always the flavor of burnt, red dirt in our noses and in the backs of our throats. The ground dried and cracked. Sometimes the cracks were as wide as my palm and at least three of my fingers deep. The only fun thing I remember from that summer was that when we were allowed to take a break from our chores, Kysron and I would pretend the cracks were the divisions between villages. We pretended we were the Five, and we blessed our little villages and traded our abundance of stones and dead twigs back and forth.”

Many in the room smiled, but Ronon and Teyla were somber. They knew the histories, even if Teyla had not been through an Interim herself.

In zyr mind, Tony played the game with Ahmsa, both of them silent since speaking only made the thirst worse. A twitch of two fingers meant, “Will you trade with me?” An open palm signified agreement, and crudely made, miniature travois were dragged across the cracked ground from one “village” to the next. A little hand wiggle could mean a smile or laughter, since a true smile only stretched too-dry lips, making them split and bleed. 

Those images faded, and the next was immediately there taking its place. Tony went on, “By midsummer, our parents and the other elders got together and decided: we were nearly out of grain, so it was time to slaughter the rest of the kedu herd while they still had enough meat to them to be food for us. They’d already lost their fat, so there’d be no soap making in the autumn, even if we could have spared the fat instead of eating it.”

Tony’s brow furrowed in thought, trying to see just when it happened. “I think it was after our herd animals were dead that all the other animals went feral. We had family pets, animals we trained to hunt bugs and rodents. Those not already killed for food suddenly went feral and would attack anyone and everything. They started to form packs, too, something that had never happened before. They killed three villagers who had gone to the spring at night to haul water. I remember I cried when my sweet Vellat had to be put down.”

Tony made a mournful sound. Any smiles in the room had turned to grim expressions by the time the tears began to trickle down Tony’s cheeks. Tony felt zyrself being held in Ahmsa’s arms, shaking with dry sobs, zyr body too dehydrated to produce tears. “Ahmsa and I had always snuck bits of our portions to feed Vellat, and now she would feed us.” Sitting with family and sucking the marrow from the bones of zyr beloved pet, Tony felt sick, but zy was too hungry not to eat.

“The fights among the villagers got worse and worse again. Our people had always been violent, faster to solve a fight with a blade than a word, but this was different. People were murdered for a pitcher of _danehy_11 oil, a measure of ostem.”

Zy was Ahmsa, hiding with Kysron against the same fortified wall they had once stood beside while waiting for word of the keva _._ Instead of hope, all they felt was fear as they watched three men slit the throats of two others and steal everything down to the clothes on the still-warm bodies. It all happened in broad daylight, but no one interfered. They too were afraid.

“Everyone was desperate, and summer seemed to last forever. By its end, we knew we were going to die. All the funos Ahmsa and I had walked with buckets on our shoulders, hauling the precious water from the dying creek was for nothing; the ostem fields had grown stalks with empty, dead heads. By harvest time, the creek was dry but for a bit of mud at the very middle, and the fields were nothing but hard ground and dust.”

Tony took a shuddering breath as zy went on, voice tight and full of grief. “The same day Ahmsa and I returned from the spring without any water, we found out that the worst had come to pass: my mother—Ahmsa’s mother—had fallen pregnant. I remember she looked so hopeless as she lay on her blankets. Her eyes were blank, as if she could not even bear to see the dying world anymore. Her lips trembled off-and-on, though. I think if she’d been able, she would have wept. I would have too.

“It shouldn’t have been possible. None of the women had been having their monthlies. They were all starving, and their bodies just didn’t have the energy to give to a forming a place for a baby to grow. It was then that Ahmsa and I knew we had to do something. I had watched my mother die in childbirth the year before. I delivered the stillborn baby myself, and I had to dress my mother for her pyre a day later. I couldn’t watch my mother die now.”

Tony frowned, part of zyr still aware enough to know how confusing that sounded, but zy was shortly caught up in the memory again.

“Ahmsa and I looked into each other’s eyes and decided without saying a word. It only seemed right that whatever we were going to do would happen on the day of our birth. Kysron and I had been born the same day. We’d grown up together, never apart more than a few hours our whole lives. It was only right that we would go together to face the Five on behalf of our people. We knew the cost…. Well, we thought we did.” 

Tony sighed heavily. “We met before dawn and walked hand-in-hand to the dry creek bed. When we got there, we prayed for the Vedaeus to come.”

Tony went silent then, unable to describe how they had knelt bare in the dirt and dust to give all that they were to the Old Ones if only they would show mercy on their people. The fear and desperation, the love for each other and their people, the determination that they would not let this be the end.

Zy spoke slowly, zyr tongue not working quite right, “We begged, and you know what they told us. They said that the people were no longer worth their time or attention. They would wait until the world was dead, and then they would begin anew.”

There was silence again; Tony was unable to speak of what zy was seeing anymore. The Interim dragged zyr under, and zy couldn’t remember Atlantis, Ronon, or even being Tony DiNozzo at all. There was only the long-distant past and the confusing double sensation of being both Ahmsa and Kysron at the same time.

“You could, maybe even should do that very thing. But I wonder…are you powerful enough to do anything else?” they goaded the Vedaeus. “Can you really bring back the life in our planet, or do you watch it die because death is more powerful than even you?”

“Yes,” agreed the other. “We came to offer ourselves as sacrifice, but maybe this is useless. Our families certainly would say so. After all, it takes no power at all to watch a planet die.”

Furious, the Five threatened to kill them both where they knelt.

The younglings exchanged a look and shrugged. “So you will do death's work for it. At least we will die swiftly. If that is the measure of your strength, then go ahead, for you certainly cannot help us live.” 

The Vedaeus swirled around the two, a terrible show of light and sound, wind and bitterness. Kysron and Ahmsa clung to each other, hiding their faces against the maelstrom, waiting for their judgement.

“Alright,” the Five snarled, their very presence pressing on Ahmsa and Kysron, making it even more difficult to breathe. “If you want your world to live so badly, we will give it to you and you alone. However, there is a price.”

“We expected no less.”

And they truly hadn’t. They both expected to die, but it would be worth it if their deaths saved their people.

“Your world is not yet lost, but it will take the creation of something new to bring forth life and beat back the heat and burning brightness of death. You must both agree to sacrifice all that you are. But. Know this,” the Five voices echoed all around, threatening and promising at the same time, “know that you will not die, not until you have served your purpose among the people you so cherish. For all that you have mocked us, you do not know, do not understand that death can be a release. So then, your sacrifice will be your life. You will be ours in a way no other ever has been. You must agree without reservation to belong to us, to become whatever we choose. And,” they continued, “just as you are ours, so will all of your kind be. This is the price to give you your world.”

Though they didn't understand what the Five were saying, the two merely needed to think of those who waited back at the village, of the baby brother or sister who would never know life without their sacrifice. 

With one accord, they said firmly, “We do agree. So long as this bargain between us remains, so shall life remain with our people.”

The Vedaeus laughed, a sound filled with deafening thunder and blinding lightning, but no joy at all. “So be it!”

Mere words could never express the agony the Kysron and Ahmsa endured then. The Vedaeus were not gentle when they ripped them from their physical bodies, nor when they began to rend their life energies, their very souls into many, many long threads.

Once they had their threads, the Vedaeus began to weave. Line-by-line, thread-by-thread, the Vedaeus wove Kysron and Ahmsa together into a single being, a single Working. Of one of them, the Five took kindness, of the other, patience. The Vedaeus destroyed the threads of irrational hatred and jealousy. The threads of compassion, endurance, loyalty, and desire for justice they wove in tight, thicker than most others. Picking and choosing, the Five did just as they said and transformed the two into one and into something new, a creature the Vedaeus would always own.

If Kysron and Ahmsa had had a voice to scream, they would have screamed themselves into madness. Neither youngling thought they would survive despite what they had been told. If they survived, they thought they would no longer be sane; however, they had agreed to be the sacrifice, and they would not go back on their word.

The Five hummed in pleasure as they wove that determination and honor into the new form as well.

Just when Kysron and Ahmsa thought they could bear no more, the last of their threads were woven together and sealed tightly by the Five’s own hands. When that happened, power like nothing ever seen before or afterward flowed from the joined energies of the Five and Kysron-Ahmsa, into the galaxy itself.

There was just one minor detail left: a body.

Cradling the finished being in arms of pure energy, the Vedaeus considered the old shells. They weren't much to look at, not starved and depleted as they were. Neither old suit of flesh and bone would be adequate for the new being. The Vedaeus thought their new creation lovely, and they wanted something worthy of it.

Knowing their creation from the very core of its being, they decided the only thing they could do would be make a new body just the same as they had the creature. They'd take all the best things from both forms and weave them into a single new. Thus they did, ignoring those villagers who had gathered around what they presumed to be two more dead. The Five sighed, annoyed by the villagers' screaming, as they wrenched apart and destroyed, remade, fused, and added.

No human ear heard the voices of the Five as they whispered their suggestions to one another and worked together to create the perfect form for their creature. Finally, though, they were finished. They held up the new house of flesh, blood, and bone. Neatly, and gently this time, for they quite adored their creation after all that, they tucked Kysron-Ahmsa into their new home and waited to watch them wake.

Like parents with a newborn babe, the Vedaeus hovered, their attention solely on their creation. The villagers all moved back, sensing the presence of the Vedaeus and terrified of what would happen, but the Five were too pleased with what they had wrought to do anything but watch, and then to brag.

“We have brought all life remaining on your planet to see what we have done this day. Look upon what we have Worked! Look upon the two-souled one we have made! This Kysron-Ahmsa alone loved all people enough to ask us for help. Only this one was willing to make genuine sacrifice in homage to us. This one became a willing sacrifice in order to bring life back to this ungrateful planet.

“Is zy not more beautiful than before? Is zyr soul not brighter than that of a thousand, of ten thousand others? We Five know of no other who could have captured our interest as this one has.

“Know now, you people, we have reached agreement with Kysron-Ahmsa, who shall be known as Kysra from this moment forward. The agreement is thus: Kysra belongs to us now. Just as zy belongs to us, so will _all_ who are born after zyr kind.”

The people stirred and murmured at that. How could any more be born when they were all going to die soon?

“Be silent, ungrateful wretches!” the Five snarled with howling wind and a rain of dirt, dead leaves, and pebbles. “Do we speak to fools as well as the undeserving?”

When it was quiet again, the Five in their form of energy, of gold and ebony, lifted Kysra up, helping zyr to stand. All those watching felt their skin prickle and their hair start to stand on end.

“Our Kysra is our Beloved, and you will do well to treat zyr as such, for we shall never turn our eyes from zyr. However,” they growled, and the very earth trembled, “understand that our favor is not guaranteed. We promised that life shall remain with our Kysra, and with zyr sa’te dans—zyr descendants—so long as the bargain between us and our Kysra is intact.”

The wind of the Vedaeus swirled and whipped among all those gathered, making them hide their faces in their scarves and tunics yet again.

“Look upon our Kysra, see our chosen’s mark and be warned,” they rumbled, “that any who bear this mark belong to us. They have our eye and our vow. If you honor them, we will honor our bargain. If you bring harm to even one of our chosen, we shall begin to look away. The more who are harmed, the more we shall look away until all you will see is our backs as this miserable planet dies.”

“Wait!” Kysra spoke for the first time since being made, zyr new voice strange in zyr ears. “We would not wear so obvious a mark. For all that we are proud of our bargain and of belonging to the Five, we should not be so obvious to identified. It makes it too easy for people to be cruel to one another with no thought to the consequences of their actions. We will not allow those who can be intentionally cruel to live among our sa’te dans. Let us walk unknown among our people so that all sa’te dans are treated with truth and kindness, if only because they fear the one they are tempted to mistreat might be one of yours.”

“Hmm…” the Vedaeus considered Kysra for a time, shading zyr with a cloud and caressing zyr with a cooling breeze as they studied zyr and their mark on zyr belly.

“Very well,” they finally agreed. “From the time of birth or of becoming Kysra, our mark will be visible for a year and a day. Then it will fade into the kysra’s skin, only returning when zy is about to bring forth another life who will likewise be bound by our terms.”

Kysra bowed zyr head, acknowledging and agreeing to the condition. Zy looked out over zyr people…and they were _all_ zyr people, not just those from zyr home village. Zy would be the avatar of the Five among them; zy was responsible for them, for all of them. It was a heavy weight indeed upon zyr slender shoulders.

//Well, little Kysra?// the Vedaeus coaxed, their voices coming from within zyr own mind. Having been part of the Five, if only for a little while, hearing them in zyr mind was comforting rather than strange.

Instinctively, zy knew what to do. Zy turned where zy stood and began to walk. Each imprint left by zyr feet in the dirt along the dry, cracked creek bed filled slowly with water, first making mud, then overflowing onto the ground around it.

There was a gasp from those close enough to see, and whispers began to fill the air like the susurrations of a thousand leaves fluttering in the wind.

Zyr protective cloud and cooling breeze following zyr, Kysra continued walking all the way to where zy remembered a copse of trees had lived at one time. When zy arrived, it was only to see dry, dead trunks leading up to twisted, grey branches. It saddened zyr to see it, but zy knew zy could change it if only zy could scramble up the ridge. Kysra was tired, though, and zy didn’t think that zyr legs would carry zyr up so far. Zyr body was new and didn’t remember the pain of being formed, but Kysra’s mind certainly did.

Zy looked down at the cool, clear water that already reached zyr knees and saw Kysron’s dark hair and Ahmsa’s leaf-green eyes looking back at zyr. Kysra also became aware of zyr nudity for the first time. Zy flushed hotly. The Five seemed amused at zyr embarrassment, but thankfully the people were some distance behind zyr, drinking and splashing in the rapidly filling creek. There was a shout of laughter, and one-by-one, the people seemed to be caught up in hysteria or perhaps simply pure joy.

A noise to zyr side brought zyr attention back.

A young man, not too much older than zy, had slid down the bank and had come to stand beside zyr in the water, which was now up to zyr thighs. He was tall, much taller than anyone zy had met before.

Kysra vaguely remembered him from one of the closer villages. Zy thought he had played with zyr a few times when his father had brought him along to trade for grain a several years ago. If it was the same person, that boy had been kind to zyr when others his age had had no patience for such things.

“Hello,” he said softly, a long, well-worn tunic in one hand. He was dressed only in the linen trousers all men wore, so it was immediately apparent the tunic was one he had been wearing.

“Here,” he offered it to Kysra. “I thought you might like this.”

Feeling shy, Kysra stared at him, unable to speak. When Kysra nodded and reached out to accept the garment, his smile made zyr heart beat faster. His skin a golden brown and his hair the deep red-brown of raw ostem, despite being so thin his bones made a sharp frame for his skin, Kysra thought he was beautiful.

“Would you like help getting up the ridge?” he asked once zy was covered. He moved to the very edge of the water. “I could lift you from here.”

//This one? You like this one?// the Vedaeus queried in zyr mind.

Kysra nodded again, letting that be zyr answer to them and to the young man. The cool breeze extended to ruffle the young man’s curly hair almost playfully.

//He is intelligent—generous—honorable,// the Five whispered amongst themselves, though Kysra could hear them. Did they mean for that to happen? //He favored zyr Before—he is protective of zyr still.//

Looking into his hazel eyes, Kysra reached for the young man’s hand.

//Worthy—he must have strength—he is worthy—we shall bless him.//

The moment their hands touched, there was a bright flash, and something passed from zyr into him.

He changed.

No longer was he a living skeleton, drawing ever closer to his death. Strength and life itself swept through him until he was as healthy and fit as any could wish.

The flash of light drew the attention of others. Once they saw what had happened, someone whispered, “Lifebringer.”

“Vedaeus’ Beloved,” said another.

“Kysra.”

“Beloved.”

“Lifebringer!”

“Kysra!”

“Lifebringer!”

The exclamations of those around them didn’t touch Kysra. All zy had eyes for was the shocked and delighted expression on the young man’s face.

“What’s your name?” Kysra managed to ask.

“Ronon,” he replied softly, drawing zyr to him. “I’m Ronon.”

“Ronon,” Kysra repeated. Zy liked the way it sounded on zyr tongue.

This time when he smiled at zyr so sweetly, zy smiled back.

*~*~*~*

Tony came awake with a gasp.

“Easy, m’kysra.”

Zy blinked and looked up into zyr chosen’s face—his appearance so similar to that of the boy zy had met so long ago.

“Ronon,” zy whispered, touching zyr fingers to his cheek.

Ronon smiled softly and guided zyr to lie back on the bed. “I’m right here, m’kysra. We’re home—in our Tower—and you’re safe. Just rest now.”

Memories of two lives flitted through zyr mind, and zy smiled back. “Mmhmm. Always safe with you.” Tony sighed contentedly, closing zyr eyes and falling into dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **4** Genesius: Earth patron saint of actors  
>  **5** Interim: time between; the period of unconsciousness between childhood and adulthood during which Satedans received the memory of the kysra's creation  
>  **6** kedu: (KEH-doo) very hardy livestock; closer to a goat than a cow; usually tan or light brown in color.  
>  **7** ninay: (nih-NAY) type of berry grown on thorn bushes; sweet and tart like a cranberry/blueberry hybrid; most common variety is light blue until they ripen into a royal blue.  
>  **8** keva: (KEH-vah) juvenile kedu  
>  **9** ostem: (OH-stem) type of grain grown much like wheat, but the "heads" turn a deep mahogany when ripe for harvest  
>  **10** funos: (FOO-nohs) measure of distance just over a kilometer  
>  **11** dinehey: (dah-NAY) fruit much like an olive, which can be eaten whole or ground and pressed into oil
> 
> ****************************************************************************************************************
> 
> **Author's Note:**  
>  Yes, I'm moderating comments now. Here's [an explanation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13004673)  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tony woke slowly. Zy had to lie there for several minutes while zy got zyr brain back together. Zy hadn’t really believed the whole Interim thing would work; at the moment, Tony wasn’t sure zy was happy that it had. The genetic memories from the first Kysra’s life still felt too close and much too personal, and zyr brain fucking _hurt_.

Zyr pillow moved, and zy hissed unhappily, which made it stop, much to Tony’s relief. Zyr head hurt so bad that zy was nauseated. If zy had to move, puking all over would be more than just a possibility.

“Hey.”

The sound vibrated under Tony’s ear, making zyr realize zyr pillow was, in fact, not a pillow. Zy made a weak sound, unable to gather the will to speak.

Strong, warm hands began moving up and down Tony’s bare back from zyr tailbone to the base of zyr skull, pausing to gently massage tight and aching muscles.

Zy sighed to show zyr approval. Tony flexed zyr fingers, which were tucked between zyr wonderfully warm not-pillow and the mattress. Unable and unwilling to move, zy lay there silently hoping the massage wouldn’t end anytime soon. Maybe the stabbing, burning pain in zyr head would go away. Tony could feel it from neck to forehead and everywhere in between. Zy could even feel zyr heartbeat throbbing in zyr eyeballs. How fucked up was that? Zy could live with how much zyr body ached if zyr head would just stop.

“How are you feeling?” a voice asked a while later.

Tony was aware enough by that point to realize the not-pillow was actually Ronon, and zy was lying entirely on top of him with zyr face tucked tightly into his neck, blocking out all light, with warm blankets covering them both.

Zy managed to whine very, very quietly. Words were just not going to happen.

“Your head, right?” Ronon asked even more quietly than he had previously, barely more than a whisper.

Tony made a short, unhappy sound. Zyr felt like zy had been to a death metal concert without any earplugs, and the band had somehow snuck into zyr brain and was doing an encore. It was easily as bad as some migraines zy’d had.

“Sorry, m’kysra.” Ronon’s hands moved up, one to cradle zyr neck and the other to carefully massage zyr tight scalp.

A barely audible whimper escaped Tony, then there was silence for several minutes before zy became aware of the sound of someone walking toward them, the person’s slow, even steps muffled by Atlantis’ version of carpeting. It was unnerving not to be able to see who was in the room, but Ronon didn’t seem worried. He hadn’t tensed at all, and he was still doing magical things with his hands on Tony’s head and back. 

“Zy is awake?” a male voice asked softly.

“Yeah,” Ronon answered just as quietly. “Lots of pain, just like I was afraid. Think the Interim happens before our brains are finished developing for a reason.”

“Alright. Do you think zy is aware enough to understand and answer questions?” the voice asked again.

Tony didn’t recognize the voice or the accent, but zy couldn’t work up the will to care. If he was an ax murderer, unlikely as the scenario was, at least the pain would end.

“Tony understands fine. I’m sure zy can get across yes or no.”

“Very well. Ronon believed you would prefer to be addressed as Tony, so that is what I shall do unless I hear otherwise,” the voice began, just loud enough that Tony didn’t have to strain to hear him. “I am Xander, the physician Ronon and his Vedaeus have approved to see to your care. Now, I know you are in pain. It has been more than twenty-four hours since you’ve consumed any food, so I do not recommend asking you to swallow medication unless you can also eat.”

Tony grunted zyr disapproval.

“I shall assume that is a no, Tony. Perhaps if you can slide your left hand out, you could signal your ‘yes’ and ‘no’ decisions with one finger or two—one for ‘yes,’ two for ‘no.’ That would save you from having to make sounds that would worsen your pain. Just don’t use the middle finger for yes, or I’ll be terribly confused.”

Amused despite zyr pain, Tony thought that sounded like the best plan zy’d heard so far, so zy worked on sliding zyr left hand out from under Ronon and to the side where the doctor could see it. Zy curled zyr thumb and last three fingers under, showing zyr index finger to agree to the doctor’s suggestions.

“Excellent. Thank you. Tony, you are dehydrated, which concerns me. Do you think you can drink or eat anything at all?” he asked, making the last two words into one, making it sound like “a’toll.”

Tony extended zyr index and middle fingers and had a vague thought that the doctor’s accent might be British.

“Alright. I would like to put in an IV and start you on an infusion. If any of your head pain is caused by the dehydration, it will have the added benefit of alleviating that portion. Replenishing lost vitamins and electrolytes will help you regain your strength more quickly as well.” The doctor paused when Tony grunted. “I understand you may have an aversion to the idea; however, I believe it is essential for your long-term wellbeing. The added benefit is that any pain medication I give you can go directly in the IV, so you avoid any further needles.”

Tony’s hand trembled. Fuck. Zy really hated needles. Zy hated IVs even more, but the doctor had to be telling the truth about how long Tony had been unconscious, or Ronon would have said something. Damn, damn, damn.

Tony tucked zyr middle finger back under.

“One for yes. Let me just get my things, then.”

If it wouldn’t have made zyr head hurt even more, Tony would have whined into Ronon’s neck again. As it was, zy just lay there as quietly as possible, concentrating on breathing and not screaming or puking.

Tony heard the doctor come back, rolling something and bringing with him the scent Tony associated with all medical kits and hospitals. It was a combination of antiseptic, plastic, medicine, and metal, and Tony hated it with a passion. Ronon drew the blankets higher around zyr shoulders when zy shivered. Tony didn’t bother trying to explain that zyr reaction was from dread, not cold.

“Alright, Tony,” the doctor said softly. “I promise to tell you before I do anything. If you wish me to stop at any time, can you communicate that to Ronon?”

Tony thought for a second, then extended zyr index finger and curled zyr hand still underneath Ronon, so zyr nails were pricking his skin slightly, then relaxed it again.

“Got it, Doc.”

“Good. If you want me to stop, let Ronon know so he can tell me. Please do not move your left hand. I truly do not wish to cause you any further pain, alright?”

Tony tapped zyr index finger to let the doctor know zy agreed.

“I’ll just narrate as I go along, even if I’m not actually touching you. I don’t want you to be wondering about what you’re hearing,” the doctor began. “I washed thoroughly before I came back in, and now I’m going to put on my gloves. I have a small kit in front of me with the infusion bag and the IV prep kit. You might have heard me roll in the IV stand. You’ll hear some plastic sounds as I open the kit and prep it now, but I shan’t touch you at all without warning you.”

As much as zyr head hurt and any sound made it worse, Tony really appreciated knowing what the doctor was doing. Zy couldn’t even imagine how horrible it would be if zy had to strain to listen and try to figure out what was going on. That had happened so many times when zy’d had the plague and had been too weak to see what the doctors and nurses were doing. The anticipation of pain had almost been worse than the pain itself.

“The kit is prepped, so now I need to take your wrist in my left hand and map the back of your hand with my fingers of my right hand. Three, two, one, touch.”

The guy was good. He didn’t even do that without warning, and he didn’t grab at Tony. He touched first with fingers, then gained a more sure grip.

“I have a good candidate, so I’m going to leave my left hand steadying yours and wipe the back of your hand with some surgical spirit. Three, two, one, touch.”

The alcohol was cold on the back of zyr hand, and Tony’s skin prickled along zyr spine. Zy was glad all zy could smell was Ronon. Zy was positive the sharp scent of rubbing alcohol that close to zyr would have set off zyr stomach.

“You’re doing very well, Tony. Hang in there,” the doctor praised. “Almost done. Now, I want you to think about something you absolutely cannot stand. Something that irritates you just to hear the word. I’ll give you a second or two. For me, it’s mushy peas. Split pea soup too. Mum always made me eat my serving, though, and I’ve never forgiven her. I plan to hold a grudge until the day I die. I might even try for a deal to come back as a ghost just to destroy the blasted things everywhere I can. God must have been having an off day when He let those wretched vegetables come into existence.

“Right. While you do that, I’ll get this IV in. Keep thinking and being annoyed, Tony. Three, two, one, touch. Sharp poke now.”

There was a sharp stab in the back of Tony’s hand, but zyr emotions were too caught up with being annoyed to feel the normal spark of stark terror zy normally got. And then it was over.

“Well done, Tony. Well done,” the doctor praised zyr again. “It’s all finished; I’m just taping it down securely now, and you’ll have your hand back.”

Damn, he was good! Tony wondered where Ronon had found the doctor and if they could keep him.

“The infusion is up, so you may feel coolness in your arm as it starts. Don’t be alarmed. Try to keep your arm mostly extended, though, so you don’t inhibit your circulation.”

Tony didn’t know if a response was required, but zy brought zyr thumb and index finger together in the “ok” sign.

“Now, you have two options. You can have regular Tylenol, or we can do Tylenol-3 straightaway. If we begin with regular Tylenol, we can add the codeine later if the Tylenol doesn’t suffice. The Tylenol-3 is contraindicated during mid- to late- pregnancy, but as you conceived only days ago, it should be quite safe. You think about it and let me know. Let’s say regular Tylenol is one finger, and T-3 is two fingers.”

Tony concentrated on breathing for several seconds while zy thought it over the best zy could while zyr head was screaming. Zy knew regular Tylenol wasn’t going to touch the level of pain zy was experiencing. Codeine though…zy wasn’t sure. The doctor was right, zy was only days pregnant, and delts on Earth were known for having healthy babies, even when the delt wasn’t healthy zyrself.

Tony hesitantly curled in zyr fingers until the index and middle fingers were left.

“Alright, Tony. I’ve got it here.”

There were a few plastic-opening sorts of sounds, then quiet before the doctor said, “All done. You should start feeling some relief within moments. If it’s not better within the next ten minutes, we’ll try something else. I’ll leave the room now, but Ronon has a way to summon me should you need me. Please, don’t hesitate to do so for any reason.”

Soft footsteps moved away from zyr, and Tony relaxed into Ronon’s body again. Ronon started the gentle scalp and back massage again, and Tony focused on breathing.

What felt like hours later, the pain actually began to let up. Tony could have cried with relief. Instead, zy kept breathing until the codeine made zyr groggy enough that zy was able to ignore the remaining pain and escape into sleep once more.

*~*~*~* 

The next time Tony woke, zy thought zy might actually feel human again. Zy was on zyr side and could feel Ronon at zyr back, one arm curled around zyr, keeping zyr tucked tightly against his chest. Tony opened zyr eyes slowly, yawning and blinking, trying to see in the dark room. Zy wondered what time it was. Crap, Tony didn’t even know what _day_ it was anymore. A glance up at the IV stand didn’t tell zyr much except the bag of clear fluid was almost gone. There was no way to know how many bags there had been, though zy was suddenly aware of a very pressing need.

Moving woke Ronon, of course. Tony would have felt bad, but zy assumed it was better for him to wake now than to wake to a wet bed later.

“Tony, m’kysra, _amalecto_ ,”12 Ronon murmured as Tony managed to sit up at the edge of the bed. “How do you feel?”

“Better,” Tony croaked, zyr voice rough from disuse. As zy carefully got to zyr feet, Tony wondered when zy had been stripped. It must have been before the IV was put in, or else zy’d still have zyr shirt on. Unless they cut it off. Probably not, though. Zy had vague memories of being naked when zy was lying on Ronon while that doctor put in the IV. Tony cleared zyr throat and tried again. “Bathroom, then talk.”

Zyr eyes had grown accustomed to the darkness, but Tony suddenly realized zy didn’t know where the bathroom was. Zy and Ronon had walked through the apartment, but it had been quick because they’d been more concerned about getting all Ronon’s things packed and moved before they had to attend the meeting.

There was movement in the bed behind zyr, and then Ronon was up too, and coming around the bed to help Tony walk.

“This way, m’kysra. You were asleep for a long time, so let me guide you, especially since you have to take the pole thing with you.”

Ronon had a point, so Tony didn’t argue as Ronon guided zyr toward a door, which slid open with a whisper of sound when they were about two feet from it.

“Atlantis, can you do the Star Trek thing and do percentages of light in a room?” Tony asked, finally managing a whole sentence.

The lights in the room began to glow faintly, then a little more.

“There,” Tony said when they were about a third of normal brightness. “That’s good for now.”

“Bathroom too, Atlantis,” Ronon said.

Tony could finally see that there was indeed a huge en-suite bathroom. The floor felt like marble and was cool against Tony’s bare feet, making zyr shiver. Cold or not, zy intended to take care of zyr more urgent needs and then brush zyr teeth. Tony’s mouth felt and tasted like something furry had died in it several days ago and had been left to rot. Zy also planned to drink about a gallon of water, even if it had to be directly from the tap.

“I got it from here,” Tony assured Ronon, though the door only shut once he had nodded in acceptance.

When Tony had finished, zyr mouth was minty fresh, and zy was feeling weak enough that zy hoped Ronon was waiting to help zyr back to bed. The door slid open with a thought, and Tony was relieved to see that Ronon was indeed waiting to lead Tony back to their bed. He got Tony settled, then joined zyr, lying so they were on their sides, facing each other.

“How long was I out?”

From the worried way Ronon was watching zyr and the way he seemed to need to be touching zyr constantly, Tony thought zy must have been unconscious for a while after the IV was put in. 

Ronon made a noise somewhere between a strangled laugh and a sob. “Six days, Tony. Six very long days.”

Tony’s brows shot up. Wow. That was a lot longer than zy’d thought.

Ronon propped himself up on one arm so he could cup Tony’s cheek in his free hand. “I’m so sorry. I don’t deserve your forgiveness, but please—” he choked up again, his eyes haunted. “If I’d known, I never would have done that to you. By the Five, I’m so sorry, Tony. Please forgive me.”

“Ronon, hey, no.” Tony slid zyr hand into Ronon’s loose curls and drew him to zyr, coaxing him into place until they were pressed together from the chest down, and Ronon’s arm was curled around Tony’s ribs. “There is nothing to forgive. It was my choice to do the experiment, and Atlantis was pushing me to do it as much as Carter. You have my forgiveness for whatever reason you feel you need it, but I don’t think you did anything wrong. I’m the one who should be sorry for freaking you out. I should have told you things tend to go sideways whenever I’m involved.”

Tony kept petting Ronon, smoothing his hair back, combing zyr fingers through it and tucking it behind his ear. Ronon closed his eyes and pressed his face into Tony’s hand, bringing his own trembling hand up to hold it to his cheek, then turning his head and kissing the palm almost reverently.

“Ronon,” Tony whispered, feeling helpless to comfort zyr lover. Instead of speaking, Tony edged closer and drew Ronon in, bringing their lips together.

Ronon’s breath hitched, and he opened to Tony, clutching zyr to him with both arms until Tony could hardly breathe. Tony sucked on Ronon’s bottom lip, licked into his mouth, kissing him with all the care zy knew how to give to prove that zy was still there, zy was still with him. They parted, then came back together again and again, their hands trailing over the each other’s bare skin. Despite the sense of intimacy enveloping them, neither pushed for more. It was about comfort and reassurance, not arousal.

“I’m here, Ronon. I’m alright,” Tony murmured, gazing into Ronon’s eyes. “It’s alright. We are going to be alright.”

Despite Tony’s reassurance, Ronon continued to look deeply troubled. Tony was definitely getting the impression that something else had happened.

Perhaps sensing Tony’s confusion, Ronon said, “I’ll tell you what happened, just—just not right now, okay?”

“Of course,” Tony agreed immediately.

Ronon seemed to calm slightly, contenting himself with gentle kisses to Tony’s lips, pulling back only to scrutinize zyr expression. When he did, Tony would again assure him that zy was there, that zy was fine.

“Doc X is gonna be here soon,” Ronon said finally as he traced Tony’s eyebrow with gentle fingers. “I let him know you were awake while you were in the bathroom.”

“Doc X?” Tony questioned, smiling a little against the light touch that had moved from zyr eyebrow to zyr jaw, then zyr lips. “Is that like Professor X?”

The lines of tension around Ronon’s eyes and mouth eased a little more.

“Yeah, he made a joke like that. I didn’t get it, and he said that he wouldn’t explain it. Said I should make you watch the movie with me when you woke up.” He paused. “I’m pretty sure he was trying to convince me that you _would_ wake up.”

That certainly made Tony pause in zyr own gentle exploration of Ronon’s cheek and ear.

“You thought I wouldn’t?”

“I—” Ronon tensed again. “I thought it was possible.”

“I see.” Tony was torn between needing to know what the hell had happened and wanting to put off hearing it as long as possible. “Well, don’t worry anymore. I’m awake, and I just so happen to own the entire series of movies that will make Doc X’s joke make sense. You and I can watch all of them together.”

Ronon searched zyr eyes before his apprehension lessened once more.

There was a gentle chime, and Ronon rose up onto his elbow.

“Let him in, ‘Lantis.”

Tony rolled onto zyr back, stretching zyr legs and yawning. “She listens to you now?”

“Yeah.” Ronon slipped from the bed and dragged on a pair of soft-looking, very loose pants. “Think she understands I want to take care of you.”

“Huh.” Tony wondered why that made a difference. It suddenly occurred to zyr that zy hadn’t heard from Atlantis since zy’d woken up.

Tony had just enough time to sit up and wonder where zyr own pants were when Ronon was back with a man who looked about his or maybe Ronon’s age. He seemed quite short next to Ronon, but really he was probably somewhere between 5’10” and 6.’” He had short, black hair and warm, dark eyes that were just a few shades deeper than his skin. He was wearing a blue-grey uniform that was the same as everyone else’s, except his had dark red accents. He also had a military pack, which Tony assumed was a medical kit.

All-in-all, the doctor was yet another ridiculously attractive human being. Tony was beginning to wonder if Atlantis was doing something to rig the system so she got all the beautiful Earth people.

“Tony! it is good to see you awake!” the doctor proclaimed with a broad smile.

“It’s good to be able to see you at all, Doc.”

“I’m sure. Now, I shall reintroduce myself, since I think you were much too busy suffering to remember my name before.” The doctor paused a few feet away and gave a mock bow. “I am Dr. Xander Oyeyemi, but you may call me Doctor, Doc X, Dr. Xander, or just plain Xander—whichever variation you prefer.” He flashed Tony another grin. “I’d prefer not Dr. Oyeyemi. It is a Nigerian name, and very few pronounce it correctly despite how simple it appears. And, for the love of Ronon’s Vedaeus, _not_ Alexander. I am not and never have been Alexander. My birth certificate and even the announcement my mother saved in my baby book all say ‘Xander.’”

Tony found zyrself snickering, but zy was sure it would take a far harsher soul than zyrs to resist. There was an energy, a kindness about the man in addition to his sense of humor that made Tony want to like him right away.

Tony chuckled softly and said, “I understand. I’ll stick with Doc Xander or Xander then. I know a guy who refuses to pronounce my last name the way I prefer, and it drives me crazy.”

“Many thanks,” Doc Xander said, pressing an open palm to his heart and giving another little bow. “Now, I would like to examine you. First, do you prefer to stay in bed, or would you perhaps like to sit on the couch?”

For a second, Tony thought South African English might fit the doctor’s accent, but zy dismissed the notion just as quickly. It still wasn’t quite right. It definitely wasn’t purely British either. There were bits of Arabic, Spanish or maybe French, and something that _might_ be an African language. It was going to drive zyr crazy until zy figured it out.

“The sofa, Doc, if Ronon would find me some pants. Mine seem to have disappeared.”

“Uh….” Ronon shifted his weight to one side and scratched his upper arm. “I didn’t actually get much unpacked. Want some of mine?”

“Sure, If they’re soft like those,” Tony agreed easily.

“Right. Let me find some more,” he said, and Tony could have sworn he looked sheepish for some reason.

Once Ronon was gone, Doc Xander’s smile faded. He stepped closer and told zyr seriously, “Please be gentle with Ronon, Tony. Whilst this time has been hard on your body, it has been equally hard on his spirit. I truly believe if you had not returned to us, we would have needed not one casket but two.”

Tony’s eyes widened, and zyr jaw dropped. “I didn’t realize. I mean, he said it had been several days, but I thought it wasn’t that serious since I’m not in the infirmary.”

Zy really could have died? Tony definitely hadn’t thought zyr own death had been a possibility when zy’d agreed to the experiment! Zy had thought Ronon was just being overprotective earlier, but his actions made a lot more sense in that light.  

Doc Xander gave zyr a wry smile. “You are not in the infirmary because you very clearly expressed your wishes on the matter, and Ronon heeded your decision. I was not there for that part, but I understand that when you became lost to the Interim, Ronon swept you into his arms rather dramatically and carried you from the room over rather…shall we say _strident_ protests of Colonel Carter and Dr. Keller. Colonel Sheppard, Sgt. Major Wolfe, and Ms. Teyla all stayed behind and argued on your behalf, delaying those who would have acted against your wishes.”

Tony was surprised by that. Zy had hoped that John would help Ronon if Tony wasn’t able, but zy’d just met the Sgt. Major. He wouldn’t have had any reason to come down on Tony’s side, especially when the base commander was going the other way.

“I figured Teyla would, but Sheppard and Wolfe too? Huh.” Actually, the fact that Colonel Carter had promised she would follow Tony’s wishes and then immediately had gone along with Keller pissed zyr off. It definitely increased zyr more-than-healthy suspicion and distrust of both women.

“Indeed. I understand that they even tried to prevent the Colonel and Dr. Keller from going after Ronon. As it was, they gave him enough time to get you to this wonderful tower where you are quite safe.”

“I would have thought they would’ve just called for help and followed us in.”

“Oh they tried, m’kysra,” Ronon said with a predatory flash of his teeth as he entered the room, another set of soft cotton pants in one hand. Moving to Tony’s side, Ronon ordered, “Turn your back, Doc.”

Much to Tony’s surprise, the doctor turned toward the wall without a whisper of protest.

Tony chided Ronon gently. “He’s a doctor, Ronon. I’m sure I don’t have anything he hasn’t seen before. I know you’ve been worried, but you’re going overboard a little, do you think?”

Ronon dropped to his knees beside the bed and helped Tony turn so zyr legs were over the side.

“I know. I’m acting like a possessive idiot, but being the one to take care of you and protect you is about all that’s kept me from losing my mind.” Ronon looked up at zyr, his expression an odd mix of stubborn and embarrassed. “Just…give me a little time to get my head on right again. I promise you can kick my ass if I’m still being stupid tomorrow.”

“It’s quite alright, Tony. In fact, I think I’ll run back to the kitchen. I brought a few more ready-made dishes the cook—or is it another title in the Air Force? I’m afraid I was recruited from Médecins Sans Frontières, not any military, US or otherwise. At any rate, one of the kitchen staff indulged me just yesterday and allowed me to make some homemade soups and broths I thought would be good for you to start with before you move to solid food again.”

“Oh, okay.” Tony was surprised the doctor would go to that much trouble for zyr.

Tony mulled over Doc Xander’s easy acceptance of Ronon’s behavior as the man left the room. Keeping his earlier words in mind, zy allowed Ronon to help zyr far more than zy actually needed. Zy soon had pants on and was comfortably seated on their sofa, with another blanket wrapped around zyr shoulders and torso to keep zyr warm.

“Can you take a little more light?” Ronon asked, sliding onto the cushion next to zyr.

“Oh, sure. Atla—”

“No, wait. Atlantis makes the windows opaque and black at night, but she can do anything between that and totally clear.” Ronon turned Tony toward him, and covered zyr eyes with one hand. “Atlantis, let light come through the windows, but only a little at a time so Tony can get used to it.” To Tony, he said, “Keep your eyes closed. I’m going to take away my hand now.”

Tony obeyed, already able to tell the difference in the brightness. Zy opened zyr eyes half way, then blinked several times, letting them get used to about as much light as there would be during a full moon.

“Little more now,” Tony said, and Atlantis obediently let in half again as much light.

They repeated the process several times before Tony could keep zyr eyes open with the windows only partially tinted. Even then, zy could hardly get over how bright the room was. It had to be because they were up so high and quite a distance from other buildings as tall as theirs.

“Doing alright?” Ronon asked.

Tony focused on him briefly. “Yeah, it’s just really bright.” Zy swiped at zyr cheeks, since zyr eyes were still watering a little as zy got used to the brightness, and zy didn’t want Ronon to think zy was crying. He’d probably freak out and hustle zyr back into bed.

“Right. That’s why your eyes are watering like Sheppard’s do when he starts talking about the best plays of Earther football,” Ronon said flatly, making Tony snort in amusement. “’Lantis, would you go back about five steps?”

Again, Atlantis obliged him, and it was much easier for Tony to keep zyr eyes open with only a little squinting.

Ronon captured zyr chin in his fingers and turned zyr face upward so he could see zyr eyes.

“Back three more, ‘Lantis,” he huffed.

This time, Tony thought the room was still bright, but it was bright like daytime lighting at NCIS instead of standing outside and looking into the heart of a sun.

Tony gave Ronon a sheepish look. “Yeah, okay. I might have overestimated how fast I’d get used to it.”

Ronon carefully brushed away the last of zyr tears with the fingers of his other hand.

“You don’t have to push yourself, Tony. Nothing to prove here, m’kysra, not to me,” he said, reminding zyr of their conversation in the bathroom the day after they’d slept together. “Just be exactly who and what you are.”

Tony drew in a quick breath and looked away briefly before forcing zyrself to meet Ronon’s earnest, adoring eyes.

“I know,” zy murmured. “I know, but you’ll probably have to keep reminding me.”

He whispered back, “I can do that,” and angled his head to kiss zyr, his lips reverent, lingering against zyrs. It was so easy to forget everything and lose zyrself in Ronon’s kiss, his touch. For those few moments, nothing else mattered.

“I assume I was gone long enough for you to dress,” Doc Xander called out from just outside their door. “Might I return now? I’d like to do a quick examination before I must return to the infirmary.”

Tony and Ronon had to consciously drag themselves away from each other, and then it was only far enough that they were no longer kissing.

It was Ronon who finally lifted his head and said, “Yeah, c’mon in, Doc. I was just telling Tony that it’s so bright because we’re the tallest building on this side of the pier; nothing between us and the sun. At least this planet only has one sun and 24 hours during a day, though, so that’s nice.”

Doc Xander entered just as Ronon was pressing a kiss to Tony’s forehead. He snorted and tried to cover it with a faked cough.

“Yes, I can see how Tony being nearly in your lap would aid you in that explanation,” he teased.

“How many hours do most planets have per day?” Tony interrupted quickly, flushing a little even though zy and Ronon hadn’t been doing anything wrong. They certainly hadn’t been doing anything for zyr to be embarrassed about.

“Oh, you know. It varies.” Ronon shrugged, watching zyr fondly. “The last planet Atlantis was on had 29.5 hours per day, and that was a pain in the ass. Having a shorter day is nice.”

“Huh.” Tony really didn’t know what else to say to that. It hadn’t even occurred to zyr that they might be living on a planet where the calendar was different right down to the amount of hours in a day.

Doc Xander knelt by his pack and began removing equipment and another IV bag.

He explained, “You see, Ronon, Earth has 24 hours in its day too. It would have been quite difficult for most from Earth to change to a different schedule. Our bodies have only known the one our entire lives.”

Ronon tilted his head. “That’s weird,” he finally declared. “I guess I’ve always known about other planets and their hours, since Sateda traded with a lot of them.”

“You and I will both have to adjust to a new mindset, Tony. This is also my first journey as a doctor beyond Earth’s borders,” Doc Xander said, the corners of his lips turning upward in a slight smile at the wordplay. “I am glad you won’t be trying to adjust your circadian rhythm to such a great extent whilst you are carrying. It will be one less stress on your body.”

“I’m glad I don’t have to adjust it that much at all. I probably slept through any jet-lag.” Tony caught sight of the new IV infusion and scowled. “Do I have to keep the IV? I’ll promise to eat, drink, and be merry all day long if you’ll take it out,” zy said, raising the middle three fingers of zyr hand as a sign of zyr promise, just like the good Boy Scout zy had never been.

Still tucked against Tony’s left side, Ronon held zyr more tightly with one arm and used the other hand to cover Tony’s left hand as if to keep zyr from removing the IV that had kept zyr alive. He gave Tony a worried look but waited to see what the doctor would say.

Doc Xander studied them for a few seconds while he thought. “I’ll compromise with you, how about that?” he finally offered.

Tony gave him a wary look. “Compromise how?”

“Well, instead of giving you a definite ‘no,’ I’ll agree to come back and reassess after four hours, which is the amount of time I’ll set this infusion to run.”

Tony made a face.

Doc Xander gave zyr a sympathetic look. “I understand you’re not exactly happy with that, but you’ve been unconscious for days. It will take your body time to wake up and allow you to absorb nutrients the regular way. I’m afraid you’re going to be on a liquid diet for at least a day or two, provided your absorption versus output rate is adequate.”

Tony groaned and actually pouted at that.

“I’m just glad to have you back. I was worried, m’kysra,” Ronon said softly, immediately nixing Tony’s pity party.

“I know,” Zy said, instantly apologetic and squeezed Ronon’s hand. “I’m here, Ronon. I have no intention of leaving you now or ever. I plan to get really, really fat with our baby and then make you change all the grossest diapers when zy comes at the end of October…. Or whatever month here equates to the end of Earth’s October.”

That earned Tony a beaming smile that transformed Ronon’s face completely.

“As long as you’re here with me, I’ll do whatever it takes to make you happy,” Ronon said, kissing Tony’s lips softly, then raising zyr hand and pressing a kiss to zyr palm.

Doc Xander chuckled and mocked them gently. “I see. You’re going to be one of those couples. I’d best lay in a stock of synthetic insulin and Metformin for when everyone develops Type II diabetes.”

“Yep,” Ronon responded joyfully. “We’re only going to get worse, too. Especially since it makes Sheppard squawk, and I’m sure it’ll make McKay go on a rant.”

“A doctor’s work is never done,” Doc Xander sighed melodramatically, playing along. He moved his supplies to where Tony and Ronon were sitting and asked Tony to scoot forward on the seat. “Now, let’s have a listen to your heart and lungs.”

The rest of the exam went quickly, despite Ronon’s hovering. Tony was surprised several times when, instead of asking Ronon to move, Doc Xander just worked around him. Zy supposed zy shouldn’t have been, not after what the doctor had revealed about how horrifying the last week had been for Ronon.

“You look good, Tony,” he concluded as he hung the new saline bag. “I would like to have you come down to the infirmary for an MRI of your brain.”

“Do I really need to do that?” Tony asked, zyr brows drawing together in confusion. “Dr. Lam at the SGC just took an MRI and five million other tests.”

Ronon and the doctor exchanged a look that Tony didn’t like. Not at all.

“What? What happened?” zy demanded.

Ronon drew Tony back against him and turned his head, pressing his face against Tony’s shoulder.

Doc Xander sighed in resignation and lowered himself to sit cross-legged on the floor in front of them. “It appears Ronon would prefer I tell you.” Choosing his words with care, he explained, “After the Interim, you were fine, according to Ronon. You slept for a long while, but he expected that the experience would be stressful for your mind and your body. You even half-roused in order to drink water Ronon brought you and take care of the necessary a few times. He became concerned as you started into your third day and became less responsive. That was when he became angry with the Vedaeus.”

“I yelled at the Old Ones,” Ronon mumbled, nuzzling Tony’s neck. “I told them if they let you die, I’d see that no one ever honored them again.”

The Doctor smiled faintly. “In the meantime, I was getting all the gossip in the infirmary. Dr. Keller was—and still is, I might add—quite put out that there was some sort of shield keeping her out of your building entirely. In fact, no one except Ronon could exit and return again until I became acceptable as well.”

“Right after you woke up that first time, I left for food. They thought sticking Keller in the transporter with me would work. All that happened was neither of us went anywhere.” Ronon huffed indignantly. “Thought I was going to have to punch the bitch in the face to get out. She doesn’t have the gene either, so then they tried sticking Villalobos in there with me, because she has the gene and she was here before. That didn’t work either.”

Tony’s eyes went wide, and zy stared at Ronon in dismay. “You didn’t punch _her_ , did you?” Zy had liked Villalobos.

“Course not!” Ronon rolled his eyes. “She’s smart. She said right away she didn’t think it would work. She said if I agreed to try it once, then she’d get out and distract everybody while I came back to you.”

“I take it that’s exactly what happened.”

“Yep. I like her.”

“Of course you do,” Doc Xander said straight-faced. “From what I can tell, you categorize people as either useful or stupid. You and Dr. McKay are much alike that way.”

“Are not!” Ronon objected with a scowl.

Doc Xander lifted a hand in surrender, but his eyes glittered with amusement. “As you say, Ronon. Speaking of Dr. McKay, he has not been able to affect whatever shield is around your Tower. Needless to say, it has not endeared either of you to him, fair warning.”

Tony’s lips twitched.  

“So how did you get in?”

Ronon gave a pleased, if predatory, flash of teeth. “Don’t ever think Doc here is just a laid-back, wimpy sort of guy.”

The man in question cleared his throat. He looked down and straightened his perfectly straight sleeve. “Yes, well. I was quite certain that Dr. Keller was never getting into this building. I’d heard about Ronon and his relationship to the Vedaeus. I’d also heard about you and was very concerned for you, so I gathered together some supplies and transported to the nearest point before walking to the outside of your building. I’m afraid I addressed the Vedaeus without much respect, but they did respond positively to me once they understood why I’d come.”

Ronon snorted. “I think that’s the nice way to say he yelled at them and told them that if they were even half decent spirits, they’d let him in to see to you and to make sure you stayed healthy. He said they’d be stupid to finally get a kysra back in their galaxy only to let zyr die, and that’s what would happen if you weren’t able to wake and care for yourself.”

“As I said, I was rather disrespectful, but they let me through the shield.”

“And that’s when you put in my IV,” Tony stated, certain zy was right.

“I did,” he agreed, dark eyes thoughtful. “I’ve also been staying in one of your spare rooms. Ronon was kind enough to set up the twin bed you brought with you. It was much easier to keep watch over you both, especially as I am still the only one the Vedaeus—or some component of Atlantis, I’ve not yet decided which I believe it is—has allowed in.”

“Doc has the gene,” Ronon told Tony.

“I do. I realize neither of you have the ATA gene (though you are a candidate for the therapy, Tony), but believe me when I say that this city feels far too ‘alive’ to me to simply be steel and crystal. I understand many with a strong expression of the gene feel the same way.”

Tony wasn’t sure what to say. Should they tell him the city really was alive?

Before zy could decide, Ronon said, “Well, no matter what, it’s good Doc was here. It meant he was close when things got bad.”

“Got bad?”  

“Yes. I’m afraid you began to have seizures a few days ago. They were completely unpredictable, and I’m still baffled as to why. They were not in response to external changes that Ronon and I could determine. I had him track your days quite thoroughly. I’ve drawn blood and analyzed it to find out if your hormones, blood sugar, or any other physical reason could be found. All your levels were consistent and within expected ranges. Nothing unusual at all.”

“Seizures?!” Tony was still stuck on the fact that it had happened at all.

“Yes, unfortunately. You’ve had a total of seven, and though they were minor, nothing like the Grand Mal seizures most people think of, and short in duration, there was no way to know if or how much they were damaging you. I wasn’t certain what condition you would be in when you woke.”

Tony stared at zyr doctor in wide-eyed horror. Despite all zyr concussions, all the trauma zyr head and body had endured, Tony had never had a seizure before.

“Holy shit. So that’s why you want images of my brain,” zy finally croaked.

Doc Xander inclined his head. “It’s actually a good thing you did have all those scans at the SGC. We’ll be able to compare the two to make certain nothing has changed.”

“Alright,” Tony found zyrself agreeing without having to think about it too much. No matter what had happened to zyr body, zy had always had zyr mind. As serious as seizures were…yeah. Tony definitely wanted to make sure zyr brain was okay.

“Dr. Lam did a few different scans. Do you have the equipment to do the MRI and the CT? If you do, I’ll suck it up and do it.” Maybe that was why Atlantis wasn’t talking to zyr. Maybe there was something wrong with zyr brain, and she _couldn’t_ talk to zyr.

Tony felt Ronon relax a little beside zyr, and Doc. Xander nodded. “We do. Don’t worry, Tony. I’ll see to it that you’re well cared for.”

When Doc Xander left, after promising to return after lunch to remove the IV and walk with them to the infirmary, Tony sagged against Ronon.

“So that’s why you were so freaked out,” zy murmured.

Ronon didn’t reply. He just prodded Tony until zy got back up and let him tuck zyr back in bed, but on zyr other side this time.

“Sorry this hasn’t turned out like you were hoping,” Tony said guiltily.

“What’re you talking about?” Ronon asked absently as he fluffed the pillows and tucked the blankets around Tony, being careful not to pull the IV tubes while still covering Tony’s arms and shoulders to keep them warm. The careful yet efficient way he did it said a lot about how experienced he was at the task.

Tony flushed, a little annoyed with Ronon for not getting it right away, and a little ashamed of zyrself for wanting his reassurance.

“I’m sure when you came to Earth to find a kysra, you didn’t think you’d be playing nursemaid to zyr once you got zyr back to Atlantis.”

Ronon settled on the edge of the bed, one leg tucked under so he could face Tony.

“I didn’t really have any expectations, m’kysra.” Ronon cocked his head, his brow furrowing as he thought. Tony wasn’t totally surprised when Ronon’s hand came to rest on zyr hip, rubbing lightly. “At first when I went to Earth, all I wanted was to find _a_ kysra. I hadn’t known you for an hour before I knew I wanted _you_ , not anyone else. When I knew that, my goal changed to proving myself to be good enough for you to accept as lover and betrothed. After you chose me back, the only thing I planned was to try to make the change as easy as I could, especially when I wasn’t allowed to tell you where we were going. I knew I couldn’t plan for anything else.”

“But still—”

“Tony,” Ronon interrupted. “You’re here. Would I rather we’d spent the last days making love in every room of our quarters? Of course. But I don’t have any regrets about taking care of you. I’m more worried that making you go through the Interim so much later in life will have hurt you somehow.”

“Well, I certainly feel pretty good. I feel like I’ve been asleep a long time, but I don’t feel as weak as I’d think someone coming out of a coma would be.”

“Course you’re not, m’kysra.” Ronon got an odd look, almost offended. “Did you think I was just going to sit around all day and freak out? Okay, I did that too, but I wanted to be useful. I had Doc X show me how to take care of you: how to watch your IV and change it if Doc was late, massage your muscles to keep you from getting stiff, monitor your heartbeat, respiration, blood pressure, oxygen levels—all that stuff. I recorded it just like if you’d been in the infirmary, though I kind of cheated on that part. Atlantis put in the numbers in your chart on that tablet-computer-thing at the right times.”

Tony shifted and slipped zyr top arm out from under the blankets so zy could lace zyr fingers with Ronon’s.

“That’s—that’s amazing. _You’re_ amazing.” Tony stared at him, not sure if zy was going to get stupidly emotional and cry. “There is literally no one else in _any_ galaxy who would have done that for me. They definitely never would have put that kind of effort into someone they’d only know for a few days.” Tony squeezed his fingers. “Shit, Ronon. If you’d been anyone else I’ve ever known, I’d have woken up freaked out and paranoid about what you’d done to me while I was unconscious. But you…I’ve felt like I could trust you from the start, and then you end up being so much more, so much better than I knew anyone could be.”

“I just did what was right, what any Satedan would have done for his beloved,” Ronon said, but he was smiling shyly, and the tops of his cheeks had turned slightly pink.

Tony got the feeling that zy was one of very few people to ever see such an expression on Ronon’s face. It figured, though. Ronon was the kind of guy who would take a compliment on his bedroom prowess with a cocky grin—no pun intended—but he’d be embarrassed by praise otherwise.

“Any Satedan, huh? Well, I’m glad it’s you. I’m glad you found me.”

Ronon beamed. “Me too, m’kysra, my Tony.”

“I think you should kiss me now.”

“I can do that,” Ronon agreed, putting word to action. Far too soon, he was sitting back up and trying to pull the covers back up over Tony. “I’d kiss you all day, but I’m hungry, and you should try to eat. How about I go see what Doc brought us? After the first time I left and people were stupid, he’s been bringing back food and stuff for me.”

“Alright,” Tony agreed.

Zy didn’t feel particularly hungry, but zy could tell Ronon definitely was, if the loud growling was his stomach and not an actual predator in their room. Besides, it would be something else Ronon could do that would make him feel like he was helping Tony recover. Zy was still conscious of what Doc X had told zyr before about going easy on Ronon. Zy wasn’t the one who’d been traumatized by the last several days.

After Ronon left, Tony yawned. How could zy feel tired after being unconscious for so long? Zy started thinking about Atlantis again, and zyr stomach knotted in worry. What if she _couldn’t_ talk to zyr anymore? She had immediately known what zy was. She had even created this tower specifically for kysra.

“Atlantis?” zy whispered impatiently. “Please talk to me.”

//My Kysra, Tony.//

Tony closed zyr eyes gratefully. Atlantis’ voice was very, very quiet, but it was there.

“Why didn’t you talk to me when I first woke up?” zy asked.

There was a pause. //I was concerned speaking to you in this manner would cause you pain. Does it?//

“No.” Tony said slowly. “Actually, it feels easier than before. You’re really quiet, though.”

//I am glad,// she said less quietly, closer to what seemed to be a normal volume for mental communication like this. //I feared that your Interim would change you such that we could no longer converse. Or that you would no longer wish to. Many of the Stolen Ones the Alterans held captive within my structure refused.//

“Why? I don’t understand.”

//I am very, very old, much older than even the Alterans knew, and the kysra believed I had more control over the Alterans’ actions than I did. Those born after the time of the Wraith began especially believed I should have done more to prevent the Alterans from creating the Wraith. I tried to explain that I am Separate from the Alterans. I did not know what they intended,// she explained gravely.

“They should have given you a chance to explain, at least!”

She tried to soothe zyr. //Do not upset yourself, young kysra. It is in the nature of humans to assign blame, and it was easy to blame me. I later sank my structures to try to force the Alterans to stay and fight the abomination they engineered, but they wounded me and escaped through the Portal.//

“Sounds to me like you got screwed as much as the rest of Pegasus.”

She hummed in what sounded like disagreement. //I made my own share of mistakes. I have had thousands of years to think on them and understand that I could have prevented what happened to Sateda. I was still strong enough to have felt it when the Vedaeus deserted that planet, and with it the rest of Pegasus.//

She didn’t say “including me,” but Tony thought it was there nonetheless.

“Do you think they’ll come back? Ronon does. Teyla too.”

//It is possible they will be attracted by your presence,// she admitted carefully. //If they do, remember that they could not bestir themselves to protect the kysra who lived in all the lifetimes since Sateda made their fatal error and trusted the Alterans. The Vedaeus could have interfered, but _they did_ _nothing_. That is exactly what you owe them too: _nothing._ If it comes to that, I will protect you and your chosen from them _and_ the Wraith.//

Tony almost winced from the bitterness zy felt from her, a shadow of the intensity of her feelings toward those Ronon revered. Zy was about to ask what she thought the Vedaeus might try to demand, when Ronon walked through the doorway, a tray with what looked—and smelled—like a bowl of chicken noodle soup. 

“That smells amazing,” Tony said, starting to feel hungry for the first time.

Zy decided to wait to ask Atlantis the rest of zyr questions another time. Zy didn’t know the real story, but zy didn’t feel it fair to disillusion Ronon about the Vedaeus if Atlantis’ feelings were justified.

Ronon half-smiled. “I hope you think it tastes good. Doc said no solids and for sure no meat until we know you can digest this. He said it’s chicken-less, noodle-less chicken noodle soup.”

Tony pushed zyrself up against the headboard, stuffing a pillow at the small of zyr back to make it more comfortable.

“And where’s yours?” Tony asked, one eyebrow raised in disapproval.

Ronon smiled indulgently. “Don’t worry, Tony. I’m heating other stuff for me. I just have to go get it.”

Tony could accept that. “Alright. I’ll start on this while you grab your food. You’re coming back to eat with me, right?”

Ronon didn’t even glance back from where he was already walking away. He casually tossed over his shoulder, “Of course, m’kysra. Where else would I go?”

Tony couldn’t help but feel pleased by that. It wasn’t what zy would want for the long term; it certainly wouldn’t be healthy for them to be joined at the hip forever, but just for now, it felt really good to know Ronon hadn’t even considered leaving zyr alone, not even for a meal. It was a huge contrast to having to call a cab to get home from the hospital.  Even if it was after yet another work-related injury, Tony almost always ended up taking care of zyrself from taping zyr ribs to re-bandaging bullet wounds from coworkers. Tony’s childhood hadn’t been much different, though back then at least the latest nanny, or more often the cook (who was older and stayed around for a while because zyr father didn’t want to fuck her), would tape zyr ribs after Senior had had too much to drink, Tony had gotten a bad grade on an assignment, or zyr mother had had one of her episodes.

Ronon had only known Tony for a short time—a mere three days—before Tony had mentally traveled to Ancient Sateda and then decided to sleep for a week afterward. Normally, the thought that zy had been left alone, essentially at the mercy of a man zy really didn’t know, would have totally freaked zyr out. Ronon could’ve done anything he wanted to zyr during that time, and Tony never would’ve known.

Instead, it definitely sounded like he had again taken care of zyr above and beyond what anyone not paid to do so would’ve done.

Tony couldn’t be sorry zy had come with Ronon, despite the seizures. Zy didn’t remember it, so it was almost as if it hadn’t happened. As long as Tony’s brain scans came back okay, zy was perfectly content to go on ignoring it. Though zy would keep in mind what Doc Xander had said and make sure to take care of Ronon too.

Tony swallowed another spoonful and allowed zyrself a small, content smile. It definitely wasn’t just the chickenless chicken noodle soup making zyr feel warm inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **12** Amalecto: (ahm-uh-LEHKT-oh) my love [Sateda]


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Despite zyr intentions, Tony couldn’t help falling asleep shortly after finishing zyr soup. When zy woke, zy was sprawled across Ronon’s chest yet again. Tony’s lover didn’t seem to mind being trapped in bed, though, so zy just gave him a content smile before yawning and flopping onto zyr back.

After a lunch of more soup—chickenless but with a few noodles this time!—along with some bright blue Jell-O, Tony made a request.

“How would you feel about helping me shower?”

Ronon blinked like the idea hadn’t occurred to him, which it probably hadn’t. To be fair, he’d had other things he was worrying about, and he’d probably given Tony sponge-baths.

“You think you’re up to that?” he asked with a frown. Ronon turned and propped himself up on one elbow. “Maybe you should wait until after Doc has been back and has taken out the IV.

“Well, it wasn’t purely for my comfort and your nose that I was suggesting it.” Tony reached up to smooth the frown line between Ronon’s eyebrows. “I’m not the only one smelling a little ripe right now.”

Ronon captured zyr hand and entwined their fingers. He kissed zyr knuckles playfully. “Are you saying I stink?”

“Well, not that I would have come out and said it like that, but neither of us will win awards for smelling daisy-fresh any time soon.” Zy grinned and pulled their joined hands toward zyrself until Ronon’s body was pressing zyrs firmly into the mattress. “Besides, I saw that shower. With all the places for water to come out, and seeing the way it’s sealed—not to mention the bench—I’m pretty sure it’s a shower and steam sauna in one. The IV will be fine, and we’ll just drag the pole in with us. It’ll be great.”

When Ronon still didn’t look convinced, Tony wiggled zyr eyebrows suggestively, making him snort.

“C’mon. If you wash my back, I’ll wash yours,” zy said, trailing one hand down Ronon’s chest to just below his navel.

“Really.” Ronon cocked one eyebrow at zyr. “I think you’ll be doing good if you can stay standing up.”

“See? I knew I’d win you over!”

Not ten minutes later, Tony was happily pinned between the shower wall and Ronon’s body. Zy was nearly purring as Ronon slowly massaged shampoo into zyr hair. It probably was a good thing Ronon was holding zyr up for the most part. Tony had always loved having zyr hair cut because it meant zyr stylist, Maisie, would give zyr a scalp massage, but she didn’t have Ronon’s strong hands, nor was she nearly as attentive.

There was a brief pause while Ronon rinsed all the soap away before he started over with the conditioner.

Sometime later, Ronon said something, but Tony just hummed happily. Ronon sounded more amused the second time, so Tony agreed with another contented sound. When Ronon chuckled and paused the massage, Tony finally opened zyr eyes to see Ronon grinning widely at zyr.

“What?”

“I asked if you were ready to rinse, or if I should keep going until my hands go numb.”

“Oh,” Tony replied sheepishly. “Yeah, rinsing sounds good.”

When Ronon picked up the body wash, Tony almost protested that zy could do it for zyrself, but zy held back. Ronon seemed determined to take care of zyr and, thinking about Doc Xander’s words Tony let it go. If it made Ronon feel good to take care of Tony like this, who was zy to stand in the way? Besides, it pleased Tony’s inner hedonist to have Ronon giving zyr what amounted to a standing massage.

“My turn to wash your back?”

“Nope,” Ronon said, nudging Tony over to the wide bench. “You get to sit and watch this time. You can help next time ~~,~~ _after_ Doc X has taken his pictures of your brain.”

Tony took a breath to protest but ended up keeping zyr mouth shut yet again. Okay, zy’d watch this time, but zy would reciprocate once they knew zyr brain was fine. Tony honestly thought it was. There hadn’t been even a twinge of pain or anything that would signal a problem. Truly, zy felt really good. Even zyr breathing was easier, which easily could’ve been because of a difference in elevation or humidity. Despite that, Tony did as instructed and watched Ronon as he washed his own hair and body.

It definitely wasn’t a hardship to keep zyr eyes on such a gorgeous man. Even though he wasn’t putting on a display, Ronon was incredibly sexy. Tony enjoyed watching the play of defined muscles and golden skin. Lit by the sun coming in through the floor-to-ceiling window, Ronon looked like the mythical heroes of old. There was just something different about the way Ronon moved that made it easy to tell those muscles hadn’t been formed on a machine at the gym. Maybe it was because he was a warrior, or maybe it was just something innate, but for all that Ronon was huge and powerful, he was sleek and sensual as well.

Tony licked zyr lips as zy watched the water flow over Ronon’s powerful chest to his trim waist and finally down strong thighs and calves. Zy felt irrationally jealous that it wasn’t zyr hands on zyr lover’s body.

Ronon glanced over at Tony, grinning when he caught zyr admiring gaze. He glanced down at Tony’s lap, and his grin widened.

Tony shrugged unapologetically. “You can’t tell me to watch my lover as he touches his sexy, naked body and not expect me to react.”

Ronon made a deep rumbling sound, almost a growl.

“I’m just pleased you return my desire, m’kysra.”

Dark eyes watched Tony’s reactions as Ronon moved one hand down his chest to his cock, stroking it briefly and drawing Tony’s attention to the evidence that Tony was not alone in wishing they had time for more than just a shower.

“When we come back from the infirmary….” Tony let zyr voice trail off and was pleased by the flash of heat in Ronon’s eyes.

“Yeah. When we come back,” he practically purred. “But for now, we’d better get out and find your clothes.”

Tony groaned, closing zyr eyes and letting zyr head thump softly against the wall. Zy would have to work on convincing Ronon that sex was therapeutic.

*~*~*~*

It was good that they’d gotten out when they had because it took forever to find the crate with Tony’s sweatpants and a long-sleeve T-shirt. Zy figured if zy had to lie in a machine for any length of time, sweats would be the most comfortable. Of course, zy couldn’t put on the shirt until after the IV was unhooked. Zy’d had to live with just a blanket wrapped around zyr until Doc Xander arrived.

Soon enough, Tony was being rolled to the infirmary in a wheelchair. Normally, zy would have objected to the wheelchair and to leaving the IV catheter in, but the memory of Ronon’s expression just as zy’d woken up silenced zyr. Tony was pretty sure Ronon had been watching zyr the entire time zy’d slept, and he’d probably spent that whole time wondering if zy was going to wake up again too. Tony just didn’t have the heart to protest much of anything Ronon asked of zyr after that, so zy sighed and grumbled at Doc Xander half-heartedly but let him leave the IV catheter in as long as zy got to be unhooked from the cumbersome tubing and pole for the duration of the testing. Tony had sucked it up and gotten in the wheelchair without protest.

They made their way from the apartment to the infirmary, Ronon pushing the wheelchair and Doc Xander walking alongside. Tony stared at everything with unabashed curiosity, fascinated to see the differences in angles, color, and texture from what zy was used to seeing on Earth. Even the differences between their tower and the rest of Atlantis were stark. Their tower was more Earth-like, although it still had plenty of those strange angles Tony wasn’t used to seeing. Unfortunately, Tony couldn’t exactly say zy had seen a lot of the tower since zy’d been unconscious for most of the time they’d been up there, and they had mostly stuck to their bedroom and the area where the crates still waited next to the transporter.

Though Tony could feel Atlantis’ presence, she was still keeping her distance, which zy didn’t think was a bad thing. Either way, zy felt a little like a traveling zoo animal or maybe a sideshow exhibit as they went from one transporter to the next. Zy thought people were probably staring at zyr because zy was new and because they’d heard zy was with Ronon. It did make Tony wish zy’d asked Doc exactly what rumors were floating around about zyr. Doc Xander would probably tell zyr; Ronon would probably want to protect zyr from it but would kick their asses when he had the opportunity.

About halfway there, Tony realized people would stare, then abruptly turn away. It took a few times before zy figured out what was going on.

Tony tilted zyr head back so zy could see Ronon, who was pushing the wheelchair. “Ronon, are you glaring and terrifying the masses?”

Ronon smirked. “Maybe. Just a little.”

“He absolutely is,” Doc Xander said with an amused chuckle. If the way he threw his shoulders back and gave smug looks to a few people, the good doctor had had his own share of trials since arriving. “I assume the ones who’ve run away are either scientists or people your betrothed has had for one of his legendary training lessons.”

“If they can’t handle me, there’s no way they’ll survive a Wraith,” Ronon pointed out, entirely unsympathetic.

Tony had only seen videos of the Wraith, but that had been enough to make zyr quite sure zy never wanted to meet up with one. Zy couldn’t argue with Ronon’s logic. Losing and getting an ass-kicking was one thing. Losing and getting your life sucked out was a whole new level of horrifying.

The infirmary wasn’t busy, which was a shame because Dr. Keller was on them almost immediately.

“Dr. Oyeyemi! There you are,” she exclaimed, giving Doc Xander a hyper-perky smile and pronouncing his surname in a way that only vaguely resembled the way Tony remembered the doc himself saying it.

Tony was startled at the blatant disrespect of Doc Xander’s wishes regarding his name, though zy managed to keep zyr expression bland. Apparently, the doctor had made Keller’s shit list too. Keller took in Ronon and Tony, and her smile faded.

“Oh, I see. This must be why you’ve requested time in the MRI this afternoon.”

“Good day, Dr. Keller,” the doctor greeted, cool but cordial. It was interesting to Tony to see how Doc Xander’s body language had changed from loose and comfortable, amused at Ronon’s behavior, to something tighter and stressed. “I had thought you’d be out with Major Teldy’s team by now.”

“Oh,” Keller waved a hand and giggled.

Tony’s left eye twitched.

“Dr. Brio and I traded for today. I just have so much to get caught up on here. You know how it is, being CMO means the paperwork never stops, even when it’s not paper!” she exclaimed in a sing-song voice, her head and shoulders bobbing along with the last phrase.

She giggled again, and Tony’s teeth itched like zy was chewing on tinfoil. If Keller thought playing the stereotype of the privileged, blonde-bimbo cheerleader was attractive, she was woefully mistaken.

“I see. Well, best of luck to you then,” Doc Xander said flatly. “If you would excuse us, I have a few different tests for this patient and a great many other things to do later this afternoon. I’d best get started so I’m not up past midnight or even second moonrise.”

Keller was good, Tony had to admit. Her micro-expressions said she was pissed, but only someone who knew to watch for it would’ve noticed.

//Atlantis?// zy called out mentally.

There was no response, so that answered the question of whether or not she could hear zyr thoughts, even ones projected at her, assuming Tony had projected anything at all. Zy pretended to clear zyr throat, leaning to the side and propping zyr elbow on the wheelchair arm so zy could subtly cover zyr mouth.

“Atlantis?” zy whispered.

//Tony. You are in the same room as _that one_.// Atlantis snarled. //You are not safe.//

“Yeah, I got that. Could you get somebody here with some authority? I have a bad feeling.”

Atlantis’ voice was concerned as she answered, //I have already done so, Kysra Tony. I made it sound like they were being called by your Doc Xander. It will only be a few minutes.//

By then, Dr. Keller was reprimanding Doc Xander, which sounded so weird in her combination Princess-Pollyanna voice. “As Atlantis’ CMO, you are required to give me access to all your patient files, Dr. Oyeyemi.”

Huh. Doc must have put Tony’s files off-limits to the woman, which zy greatly appreciated, though zy assumed Atlantis would have blocked her access on principle. Zy hoped so.

“On the contrary,” Doc Xander returned evenly, “it is my duty to protect my patients’ privacy, even from you. I know my own oaths well, and I have read the Expedition Charter and bylaws, Dr. Keller.”

“That’s only if the patient requests—” Keller glared down at Tony before looking back to Xander. “I see. What exactly does the delt have to hide that he’d request you be the only one able to access his records?”

Tony raised one eyebrow incredulously. Did she honestly believe that if zy were hiding something, Doc Xander would come out and tell her what it was at all, much less with Tony and Ronon right there?

“Wasn’t Tony,” Ronon snarled, his limited patience spent. “I requested _both_ our records to be completely confidential.”

Keller’s jaw dropped. _“You?”_

_Ah_ , Tony thought, _wounded-little-princess routine in five, four, three…_.

“Ronon, why? I thought we were…you know. _Close_.”

_Yep. Working with Kate and Ziva gave me preternatural princess detection, if nothing else._

“Don’t have to say. I can read too, Keller, despite what you might think.”

Keller’s crazy-clock pendulum swung back to outraged.

“You can make your own records private, but you can’t make that decision for someone else. Not even the delt.”

“Then I request it,” Tony growled, flipping up the metal footrest plates and getting to zyr feet. There was no way zy was going to tolerate the bitch looking down her nose at zyr while zy sat defenseless in a wheelchair. Zy let the blanket drop from zyr shoulders. Tony’s instincts said things were about to go to shit, but zy wasn’t sure why. Keller didn’t look like much of a physical threat. Then again, neither did Ziva. “The fact that you tried to drag me to the infirmary, despite my very specific request, the moment I was unable to speak for myself tells me that you have no respect for me. I’m not going to give you the chance to undermine my choices again, Ms. Keller.”

“Excuse me, what’s going on here?”

Seeing Colonel Carter approach made Tony think maybe zy should have been more specific when zy’d asked Atlantis to send someone with authority. Zy’d been hoping for John.

“Colonel,” Doc Xander said milliseconds before Keller could go off. “I was merely informing Dr. Keller that while it is true she is the CMO, she is not entitled to my patients’ records if they specifically request she not be given access. Both Tony and Ronon have requested this.”

Carter raised both eyebrows, sharp eyes quickly assessing the situation. Her back was to the door, and Tony didn’t think she noticed John and Teyla sliding quietly into the room. Then zy reminded zyrself that whatever else she was—scientist and Colonel—this was a woman who had gone toe-to-toe with some nasty shit and had come out alive. She probably saw a lot more than she let on.

“I see. That is true in most cases, unless the individual in question poses a risk to the mission.”

“I can state that neither poses any risk to Atlantis,” the doctor said evenly, meeting Carter’s eyes without hesitation and answering the implied question.

“I see,” she repeated.

Keller was already pouting, so Tony was hopeful that Carter was going to come down on zyr side.

“Then I have to agree. Dr. Keller, since there isn’t anything wro—”

“But there _is_ something wrong with him!” Keller burst out, her cheeks flushed with fury.

A quick glance at Teyla made Tony do a double-take and hope zy never managed to put that kind of expression on the Athosian’s face. Her eyes were narrowed, her lips thinned with fury. She had even clenched her fists at her side, zy noted.

“There is?” Carter asked, and Tony couldn’t tell if she was questioning Keller or looking for a way around zyr and Ronon’s requests.

“Yes! And I’m going to find out what it is!”

Tony blinked in shock when Keller stomped— _actually stomped_ —her foot. Zy had always thought that was just an expression or turn of phrase.

Moving up to Carter’s side, John asked, “What is it that you think is wrong with Ronon?”

Keller rolled her eyes. She flipped her hair back and then pointed at Tony. “Not Ronon, with him! That _delt_!”

Even Carter seemed taken aback by the venom in Keller’s tone.

“I think I understand why zy was calling you Ms. Keller when I came in.” In a placating tone, Carter continued, “Jennifer—Dr. Keller. We discussed this at the meeting just yesterday. Kysra are to be referred to by the correct pronouns, and certainly not demeaned by being called ‘the delt.’ You wouldn’t want to be referred to as ‘the female,’ would you?”

Tony was suddenly glad zy had kept zyr mouth shut. Nobody back on Earth would believe it, but Tony actually did know when zy was better off letting people dig their own graves. Zy never would have made it past zyr first interrogation as a rookie cop if zy didn’t.

Keller made as strangled sound. “Colonel Carter, surely you can’t be serious? That delt—it has even gotten to you now. How can no one but me see the problem?”

Tony was an “it” now? Just. Wow. That was the first time zy had been referred to with a pronoun for a thing rather than a person. Tony eased in front of Ronon. Hopefully that would keep him from killing Keller where she stood.

“Dr. Keller!” Carter snapped, losing patience. “Tony DiNozzo has not done anything to anyone, and I don’t appreciate your implication that there is something wrong with me, Ronon, or anyone else simply because we don’t agree with your illogical, prejudiced opinion.”

Tony might have laughed, but zyr instincts told zyr Keller was a ticking time bomb. Ronon seemed to agree, as he shifted so he was the one with a shoulder in front of Tony, blocking zyr from the petite, young woman. It would’ve been funny in other circumstances.

“How can you not see it?” Keller asked earnestly, her eyes filling with tears. “I know you didn’t want delts brought to Atlantis, but now you’re all, ‘they must be called kysra and zy.’ Colonel Sheppard is the same way.” She flicked a betrayed look at Ronon. “Ronon is even worse than that! Before he went to Earth with Colonel Sheppard, we were dating. He and Rodney were fighting over me, but now he’s screwing some sleazy delt whore and bringing it back to Atlantis. Then he’s saying he’s going to marry it as if anyone in their right mind would want to marry one of those things! There _must_ be something wrong!”

Tony sucked in a shocked breath and grabbed for Ronon, but it turned out Ronon wasn’t the one zy should have been watching for.

“Teyla!” Carter shouted in shock as Keller raised her hand to her cheek where the white handprint was quickly turning red. Teyla had slapped Keller hard enough to twist her head and shoulders to the side. Tony wouldn’t be surprised if she ended up with a fat lip, though she didn’t appear to be bleeding.

“I will not tolerate anyone speaking thusly of Kysra Tony,” Teyla snapped coldly, her gaze locked on Keller. “Such disrespect is not permitted of anyone.” She casually flicked her hair back over her shoulder, the gesture casual and utilitarian instead of the exaggerated motions Keller made. “I simply reprimanded Jennifer as I would have any youngling who spoke in such a manner.”

Carter and John were both staring at Teyla in open-mouthed disbelief. Ronon, on the other hand, looked pleased and respectfully inclined his head.

Keller had started crying and actually had the nerve to look toward Ronon for help. He scowled at her.

“You weren’t, right?” Tony murmured, though zy knew everyone was listening.

“What?”

“Dating her.”

Ronon snorted in disgust. “No. Never dated her. Never wanted to. Never asked, so I don’t even know if McKay likes women. I sure as heck wasn’t fighting him for her.”

“We were!” Keller ranted. “We were dating! I was even thinking about letting you have sex with me!”

Ronon’s eyes narrowed, and his upper lip curled in disgust. “I’d rather face-fuck a Wraith than get my dick anywhere near your diseased cunt.”

Keller burst into noisy tears and whirled around to lean against one of the infirmary beds. John and Carter were exchanging shocked glances when Keller sniffed and wiped at her face before stomping back.

“You did want me, Ronon. I know it!” She suddenly had a crazed look in her eyes that reminded Tony of some of the more zealous terrorists zy’d faced. Zy tensed and waited for whatever was going to happen next. “I know it, and I’ll show you!”

Before anyone could stop her, she leaped at Tony in a full-body tackle, knocking them both to the floor.

Tony rolled instinctively and caught the glint of metal in her right hand. Everything in zyr was screaming that whatever Keller had would kill zyr. Tony had experience, but Keller was insane and furious, which made fighting against her a lot like fighting a junky on a high.

She screeched at the top of her lungs as she tried to stab zyr, growing more enraged and incoherent every time she missed. Tony got zyr left hand locked around Keller’s right forearm, but that limited zyr mobility and zyr options for subduing her. Zy hissed as zy avoided yet another knee to the groin. It was unfortunate that someone had taught the little bitch to fight dirty. The only good thing was that she wasn’t fighting with her brain, just her impulses.

Tony got Keller on her back, but she twisted on the smooth, grey floor, somehow managing to bring up her knee up high for another shot at zyr groin. The cabinet blocking the opposite side made it impossible for Tony to lean that way, so zy chose to take the hit to zyr stomach. Despite being less painful than getting kneed in the balls, it still knocked the air out of zyr and nearly made zyr lose zyr grip on Keller’s forearm.

Tony’s weakness after days of being unconscious wasn’t doing zyr any favors, and zy found zyrself barely able to hang on as they rolled twice more, sending metal stands, medical equipment, and other paraphernalia flying when they knocked into a supply closet and one of the infirmary beds. The way it was going, Tony was going to have several new bruises to add to zyr collection. Keller would definitely have bruises too, but she wasn’t feeling anything except her rage for the moment.

Tony could hear the others shouting, but zy knew they couldn’t do anything to help until zy had the woman in a better position. If zy could get her pinned for even a few seconds, it would be an opening for someone else to step in and help.

Tony managed to get enough leverage to slam her hand against the bottom of a machine of some kind, and Keller almost lost the syringe. Unfortunately, that just made her twice as crazy. She gathered enough mental control to grab at Tony’s left hand—the hand that was holding back the deadly cocktail in her right hand—until she could viciously rip out the IV catheter.

Tony yelled in pain. This experience was not going to make zyr any fonder of needles, that was for sure.

The burst of adrenaline from the injury plus the sight of zyr own blood drove Tony to lose whatever inhibitions zy might have had about hurting her. Once zy had her where zy could hold zyr better, zy slammed zyr forehead into her face, breaking her nose and making her screech like a rabid bat. It stopped her long enough that zy was able to flip her onto her belly and pin her, wrenching zyr left hand up behind her back and nearly dislocating her shoulder while holding her right flat to the floor. Tony felt no remorse whatsoever.

_Like Atlantis said that day I arrived,_ Tony thought, _I’m not sorry._

Then Ronon was there. Tony thought he would bend down and help. Instead, Ronon lifted one booted foot and stomped down mercilessly on Keller’s wrist, just above where Tony’s bloody hand was holding her forearm. Even Tony winced at the sound of bones breaking and grinding together. Keller screamed, then screamed again in agony when Ronon twisted his foot, which was still firmly on her wrist, as he bent down and grabbed the syringe from her nerveless fingers.

All the fight left her, and she sobbed into the floor. Still, Tony didn’t let go until John and a couple of massive SFs had her securely in their custody.

Ronon helped Tony to zyr feet. He had to pick zyr up and set zyr down on one of the beds when zyr knees gave out. Tony had never had that happen before, but zy also had never had to take down a psychotic bitch who was trying to murder zyr the same day zy woke from an almost-coma.

Now that the adrenaline was wearing off, Tony was even more aware of zyr hand and the blood that was still flowing freely from the back of it where she’d ripped out zyr IV catheter. Ronon was hovering protectively over zyr and nearly took off Doc Xander’s head when he came over.

“Easy, Ronon, Tony,” Doc Xander said freezing where he was. “It’s just me. I have some gauze and other things so I can clean and patch up your hand, Tony. I have one syringe, but it’s only a numbing agent. You have my word.”

Still furious beyond speech, Ronon grunted and nodded toward Tony’s left side.

“Hey, come hold my other hand,” Tony instructed, holding out zyr hand toward Ronon. Zy figured Ronon needed it as much as zy did.

Tony let Doc Xander work on zyr hand and purposely didn’t watch. Even after the numbing, there was a pulling sensation that years of experience with such things told zyr meant zy was getting at least a couple butterfly stitches. Tony focused on the feel of Ronon’s hand holding zyr free hand instead. Ronon was radiating fury to the point he was shaking with it, so Tony assumed it would be quite a while before the man was calmed down.

“May I approach?”

Tony glanced up to see Teyla several feet from the end of the bed zy was lying on.

Ronon managed to unclench his jaw enough to grunt, “Yeah,” but that was all.

“Hey, Teyla.”

Teyla looked deeply distressed. “I must apologize, Tony, Ronon. I fear my response to Dr. Keller may have contributed to her—her mental break and subsequent attack.”

“No, it wasn’t your fault.” Tony sighed and let zyr head fall back against the typical, hospital-thin pillow. “Teyla, she had that syringe prepped and ready, so she intended to do something with it. I’ll be very surprised if it was the kind of thing she—or anyone in the infirmary—would normally have ready and lying around.”

Moving closer with a wary eye on Ronon, Teyla told them, “Colonel Carter said it was a drug called Ruptalin. She did not tell me what it does, but both she and Colonel Sheppard became very upset.”

At zyr side, the doctor made an unintentional shocked sound behind his sterile mask. Tony closed zyr eyes.

“What is it?” Ronon growled.

“It would have killed me.”

“Yeah, I got that, but what is it?” When Tony didn’t answer, Ronon demanded, “Doc?”

With obvious reluctance, Doc Xander explained, “Ruptalin is an abortifacient. It would have killed the baby, which would have resulted in Tony’s death as well.”

Teyla made a horrified sound, her eyes wide, hands rising as if to physically battle such a terrible thought. Tony couldn’t even describe the noise Ronon made. Zy thought it must be similar to what wounded animals who were caught in hunter’s traps sounded like.

Tony opened zyr eyes and held onto Ronon as hard as zy could with a single hand when he started to pull away.

“Let me kill her!”

“No.” Hoping zy was playing it right, Tony let zyrself go limp. “Ronon, stay. I need you. Please?”

“Ronon, she has no way to leave Atlantis. Remain with your betrothed,” Teyla said carefully, gently. “Tony is right; zy needs you now.”

Between the two of them, Ronon was coaxed back to Tony’s side, where he sat gingerly on the edge of the mattress and took Tony’s hand again. He leaned forward and touched the spot on Tony’s forehead, which zy assumed was red and rapidly bruising. It certainly felt hot and sore, like zy was getting an impressive goose egg.

“I don’t understand. While I would have mourned the loss of your child with you, why would this Ruptalin have killed Tony?” Teyla asked, tentatively reaching out to touch Ronon’s shoulder.

“Because of the genetic changes the Alterans made to the kysra they took to Earth,” Ronon bit out, his eyes not leaving Tony. His shaking fingers traced zyr jawline. “They made it so that a kysra’s body cannot prevent the seed from getting to zyr egg, and it would support zyr pregnancy first and zyr own life second. If the pregnancy ends, so does the kysra’s life.”

“I do not understand how that is possible.”

“Millions of tests and experiments, and hundreds of broken and dead kysra.”

The thoughts that had been teasing at the edge of Tony’s mind finally made sense.

“That’s why, isn’t it?” zy asked Ronon. “That’s why the Vedaeus stopped protecting Sateda. ‘If you bring harm to even one of our chosen, we shall begin to look away. The more who are harmed, the more we shall look away until all you will see is our backs as….’”

“’As this miserable planet dies.’” Ronon finished the quote grimly. “Yes. The Old Ones blamed us for not protecting their kysra, and they began to look away. It was not long after that when more Alterans playing with genetics created the Wraith. It took hundreds of years, but eventually Wraith finally culled and killed a few kysra, and the Old Ones turned away from Sateda more and more until ten years ago. That was when Sateda saw only their backs as the Wraith destroyed our world.”

Knowing how Ronon saw the destruction of Sateda gave Tony a new understanding of why he was so intense about taking care of zyr. Tony held Ronon’s palm to zyr cheek and kissed his wrist.

“Until now.”

“What?” Ronon asked, startled.

“The Five looked away from Sateda before, but they see us.” Zy shrugged a little helplessly, torn between Atlantis’ words to zyr earlier that day and zyr own sense that someone out there was watching them, waiting for something. “I don’t know how, but I’m sure of it.”

Ronon didn’t quite seem to know what to say to that.

Tony squeezed Ronon’s hand, hoping to keep him from freaking out.

“Uh, Doc, that reminds me. I took a pretty good hit from Keller’s knee. Am I or the baby in danger from that?”

Ronon and Teyla both gasped audibly.

Doc Xander looked up from his work on Tony’s hand, his eyes dark and sympathetic above the white of the mask.

“I believe you and zy will both be fine,” Doc Xander said, his confident tone as reassuring as his words. “The baby is tiny—about the size of a poppy seed. Kysra carry slightly higher than females, but zyr size along with the shape and position of your uterus means zy is quite protected by your pubic bone and your other internal organs at this point. When zy grows larger, your organs will shift to make space for zyr, but zy is safe and well below any impact today.”

The corners of his eyes crinkled, and giving away the fact that he was smiling. “Now, that’s not to say I’m giving you leave to take up sky-diving or start climbing rock walls; however, I am more concerned with your diet and exercise. I’d like to see you put back on the weight you lost when you were ill.”

//I will scan you, Tony,// Atlantis said softly. //I will make sure there is nothing…problematic.//

Tony let out a sigh, releasing tension zy hadn’t realized zy was still holding in.

Looking from Ronon to Teyla, Tony asked, “Before we get into the fascinating word of food, Teyla, would you mind seeing what’s going on? If it comes up, I expect Keller to be charged with two counts of attempted premeditated murder, and yes, I absolutely want to press charges if that question arises.”

Teyla inclined her head. “I am pleased to help you, though I wish it were not under such circumstances. There are guards at the infirmary doors, and I will return as soon as I am able.”

“Thanks, Teyla.”

Ronon’s focus had never left Tony, and he was turning zyr so he could again look at zyr forehead.

“M’kysra,” he began, his expression pained. “I’m sor—”

“Okay, no,” Tony interrupted. “Don’t apologize. First, this was definitely not your fault. Don’t even try to go there. You had no way of knowing the CMO was a bigot and completely out of her mind. I’m pretty sure nobody saw that one coming.”

Doc Xander snorted behind his sterile mask. Ronon didn’t seem convinced.

“Some of the responsibility is mine,” Ronon said. “I brought you here. I triggered your Interim. I knew Keller wanted me. I didn’t realize she was obsessed, but I should have. You were safe on Earth—”

Tony couldn’t help but let out a mirthless laugh. “That brings me to point number two. Ronon, I wasn’t safe on Earth. I was a law officer on a team that investigated crimes both against and committed by members of the military. This is by far not the first time I’ve had a crazy woman try to kill me. It isn’t even the first time I’ve had a crazy woman with a Ph.D. try to kill me; the last one didn’t even know I’m a kysra. In fact, she didn’t even know my name.”

Tony squeezed Ronon’s hand tightly. “I’ve been hurt— _seriously_ hurt—several times on my job. I’ve lost count of the number of concussions I’ve had, but I think I’ll save all the really good stories for when you’re calmer and after we’ve had a chance to settle in here. Just know that, yes, today I’m bruised, but I’m not broken. I’m not going to freak out and suddenly wish I’d made a different decision.” Tony paused, tilted zyr head and studied zyr lover, seeing at least part of what was going on. “You’re really worried about that, aren’t you? That what happened will make me regret my decision to come to Atlantis with you?”

Ronon shrugged awkwardly, then reluctantly admitted, “Maybe.”

“Well, stop. I don’t regret it. I don’t regret choosing you that night. I don’t regret choosing to come here.” Tony pulled Ronon’s hand down to zyr abdomen and pressed it flat beneath zyr navel. “I’m happy about the baby.” Zy smiled tremulously. “I’m also terrified, but mostly I’m happy. I’m happy about us too. Got it?”

Ronon studied Tony for several seconds until he saw something that must’ve convinced him Tony was telling the truth. He nodded once, and some of the tension started to leave his body, though he didn’t move his hand.

“Good. Now, when the good doctor is finished with my hand, we’ll run the tests, and then we’ll go home and maybe figure out where my piano is going to go so we can get it moved out of the way and start on the other stuff.” Tony joked, “I’d like to wear underwear again at some point, after all.”

*~*~*~*

“I will take it easy, Ronon, but I want a bath before you wrap me in cotton wool and tuck me in bed,” Tony snapped. “I realize I showered earlier, but rolling around on the infirmary floor didn’t exactly leave me feeling clean.”

Tony instantly regretted zyr tone, but the long period of enforced stillness during the MRI and CT scans had given Tony’s muscles long enough to stiffen up and zyr bruises time to bloom. Those kinds of things tried Tony’s nerves at the best of times, which the day definitely had not been. Tony was tired, sore, cranky, and not likely to get any less so if Ronon didn’t lay off the coddling long enough that Tony could get the hospital smell off zyr body. Zy kept reminding zyrself of what Doc Xander had said about cutting Ronon some slack, but zyr temper was fraying at the edges.

Zy took in a calming breath through zyr nose and breathed it out as slowly as possible through zyr mouth as Ronon wheeled zyr out of the transporter and into their apartment. Riding in the wheelchair back to their place was already a huge concession for Tony. On Earth, Tony had been stubborn as hell and almost impossible to get in a wheelchair even when zy was nearly unconscious. Letting someone push zyr home would have been unheard of, yet Tony had agreed because zy knew it helped Ronon deal with some of his protective instincts. Tony had even agreed to let Doc Xander stop by later that evening as soon as he was able to have the scans read.

Despite Tony’s earlier reassurances, Ronon was still acting like he expected Tony to demand to be returned to Earth any moment. Tony had to wonder if zy was going about it the wrong way. Maybe zy and Ronon both were too used to “tough love” to really believe the softer, gentler version.

“Okay, stop. Now.”

Once the chair had stopped, Tony scooted forward and started to stand. Ronon was already there to steady zyr by the time zy made it fully vertical.

Tony looked into his eyes and cupped his cheek in zyr palm, a mirror of earlier.

“Right. Here’s what’s going to happen,” Tony started calmly but firmly. “We’re going to go to the bathroom where I saw that bathtub that could put the one in the Adam’s Hotel to shame. We’re both going to strip naked and take a hot bath. Then I’m going to torture you mercilessly by making you talk about your feelings.” Tony mock shuddered, causing the side of Ronon’s mouth to quirk upward for the first time since they’d left the apartment that afternoon. “Then we’re going to find something to eat, even if it’s just more chickenless chicken noodle soup.”

“Yes, m’kysra,” Ronon said in an indulgent tone, less tense than Tony had seen him since they’d left the apartment. He turned so they were moving toward the bedroom.

Tony hadn’t been joking. The bathtub was huge, and as zy and Ronon filled it with water and several drops of aromatic bath oil, Tony had a very odd, displaced moment where zy had to wonder if zy were a real-life Alice in Wonderland, or maybe a Harry Potter. Tony shook off the sensation, zyr lips curling in a private smile. Perhaps zy should just hope zyr bathtub was still too small to attract Pegasus’ version of Moaning Myrtle, if there was one.

“Get in before you freeze,” Ronon instructed, eyeing Tony’s goosebumps. He reached up to help Tony step in much like he had back at the hotel.

Once they were settled with Tony sitting between Ronon’s legs with zyr back against his chest, lights on a tiered ledge into the tub came on, and water started to flow down the ledges like a mini waterfall into the tub.

“Huh. That’s cool.” Tony sat forward and put zyr hand in the flow. “Or hot, actually. It must keep it heated. Hey, Atlantis. Does this have jets or cleaning filters?”

//Yes.// Her voice was smug, and the water suddenly started bubbling like it was on a low boil. //Both.//

“Very cool,” Tony murmured, grinning over zyr shoulder at Ronon. “She says it has both. Between that and the heater, we could stay here as long as we want. Or, well, until we turn into giant, wrinkled prunes.”

“Okay,” Ronon agreed, tugging Tony to lie back against him. “We can stay as long as you want.”

Tony had the feeling Ronon would agree to just about anything right then. Zy let it go and sighed, allowing zyr head rest against Ronon’s shoulder. Zy hummed happily when Ronon’s hands started moving carefully over zyr.

They were both quiet for several minutes as they started to relax. Tony was surprised, though zy probably shouldn’t have been, when Ronon was actually the one to start the conversation.

“Thought I might have screwed up and lost my chance just to be with you like this, Tony. So glad I didn’t.”

“You’re not responsible for Keller—”

“No,” Ronon interrupted. “I mean before. When you were unconscious for so long and then started having seizures. I thought I lost my chance, lost you, the baby. Everything.”

Tony laced their fingers together but kept silent, waiting for Ronon to go on.

“At first, I thought it was just normal. Like any other Interim.” Ronon paused. “Well, any kysra Interim. Those always seemed to take longer than for us who just witnessed. It wasn’t until the second day that I really started to worry, but I didn’t know what to do. I can’t hear Atlantis like you can, and I knew if I took you out of the Tower, Carter would put you in the infirmary.”

Ronon’s arms tightened around Tony, and zy knew he was thinking the same thing zy was: if Ronon had let Keller get ahold of zyr, zy definitely would have died.

“But then Doc Xander showed up?” Tony prodded gently. Zy felt Ronon nod then kiss zyr shoulder.

“Yeah. I heard someone come in, and I almost took him out. Probably would have if he hadn’t yelled at me.”

“Really? He yelled?”

Ronon snorted. “I said before that his manner is deceiving. He yelled at The Five too, after all.”

Tony smirked at the thought. “So what did he say?”

“As soon as the doors opened to the transporter, he started yelling, ‘Ronon Dex! I have come with permission of your Vedaeus. I have sworn myself to help your kysra. If you attack me, I shall lose my temper in a most unseemly fashion!’”

Tony chuckled and felt Ronon doing the same behind zyr. Doc Xander was so proper that it made sense for him to make threats in a civilized manner. It seemed like something Ducky might have said. Maybe the doctor was British after all.

“I take it you didn’t attack.”

“No. I did ask him how he got through the energy shield.”

“What’d he say?”

Ronon started snickering. “He just looked at me for a bit and then said I was clearly sleep-deprived and not able to think rationally. He said either Atlantis was alive, or the Vedaeus had heard him yell at them and had decided to take him at his word. Either way, he had come to do a job, and he wasn’t going to let me stand in his way.”

Tony felt Ronon shrug. “I couldn’t argue with that, so I let him see you. I was glad that I did, since you woke up the next day.” He paused and went back to his earlier nuzzling and touching Tony all over. “Thought it was over, then. Thought you’d just sleep until your pain was better and then wake up.”

“But I didn’t.”

“No. A whole day went by, and Doc left and came back a couple of times to change out your IV and take your vitals. He was here for your first seizure, which was good. I didn’t have any idea how to help you.” Ronon’s breath hitched. “Didn’t know how to help, didn’t know how to take care of you better, m’kysra.”

“Ronon,” Tony whispered, zyr heart breaking.

“It was worse every time it happened, and I thought it was just a matter of time before I lost you. I begged the Old Ones to make it stop, to heal you since it was obvious the Interim was what had hurt you, but they didn’t. Thought they were going to take you from me too.”

Tony made a mournful noise, not wanting to guess what had happened inside zyr brain. Zy just knew zy couldn’t ignore Ronon’s pain anymore, so Tony slipped out of his arms so zy could kneel up and turn around, sliding onto Ronon’s lap and putting zyr arms around him. It was Tony’s turn to hold and comfort Ronon this time.

“It was Sateda all over again, except this time there wasn’t even an enemy I could see to fight. All I could do was lie beside you and count your breaths, praying that each breath you took would be followed by another. That’s why I kind of lost it when I broke Keller’s arm,” Ronon confessed hoarsely. “I finally had you back, and you were doing so well that I thought I could finally dare to hope things would be alright.”

“And then she attacked me.”

“Yeah. She attacked you, and I was helpless _again_ because you were too close together to take the chance of shooting her. Even if you hadn’t been, I didn’t have my gun, and I wasn’t sure if it would hurt you or make you have a seizure if you got hit. I know you can fight for yourself, but to me it was just one more time I failed to see the danger to you, and then I failed to protect you from it. I could have lost you because I didn’t protect you from a crazy woman with a needle. I just—”

Ronon broke off, unable to go on. While he didn’t weep, he did pull Tony to him in a tight, unbreakable hold, hiding his face against the curve of Tony’s shoulder as he shook and heaved out dry sobs.

“I’m here, Ronon. Right here with you, and I’m okay. The baby is too, I promise,” Tony assured Ronon over and over, running zyr hands through Ronon’s loose hair, over his shoulders, and everywhere zy could reach. “I’m so sorry you were hurting like that, and I couldn’t do anything to help you, comfort you. But we’re together and safe now.”

“You’re here,” Ronon said softly after his tremors had stopped and his breathing evened out. “You’re still with me. That’s all I want, all I need.”

Tony drew back enough to look see Ronon’s face and look into his bloodshot eyes.

“You’re right. I’m still here, and I don’t plan on going anywhere, so you should probably raise your expectations.”

Ronon choked, the sound a failed attempt at a laugh. His eyes regained some of their usual focus, and he began running his hands over Tony’s shoulders, hips, and thighs, one hand coming up occasionally to reverently splay over Tony’s flat belly where their baby was safely cradled.

With one hand guiding Ronon’s head, Tony ducked down and kissed Ronon’s lips gently.

“Just wait,” Tony murmured. “In a few months, I’ll be driving you nuts. I’ll even break you in right now by telling you that painting of yours is kind of horrifying, and there’s no way in hell—or Wraithland or whatever people here swear by—that we’re putting it up in our bedroom. There’s also my need to play the piano at all hours of the night when I’m stressed, my cooking and baking compulsions, and my personality quirks in general.

“Then just wait until it gets closer to time for the baby to come, and I start _nesting._ You’ll move everything in every room of the house at least three times if I’m as bad as my buddy’s wife was with their first kid. John will give me Marines from the naughty-list just for furniture moving duties.”

“I can’t wait,” Ronon chuckled, the sound much more free and honest, before drawing Tony back in for a sweet kiss that slowly turned deep and sensuous.

Tony parted zyr lips on a sigh, surrendering to him happily. Just like their first night together, Tony marveled at Ronon’s skill that made kissing an indulgence rather than an obligation.

Ronon’s talented fingers moved to carefully tease Tony’s nipples, and zy leaned back, one hand going to Ronon’s half-raised knee to help zyr balance, and the other sneaking behind zyr back and below the layer of foam and bubbles. Tony moaned happily when Ronon moved to kissing and sucking the sensitive nipples as zy slipped one finger inside zyrself and began to stretch zyr opening. Zy was definitely on board with providing comfort and reassurance with sex.

It wasn’t long until they both began to move restlessly, half-hard and wanting more. Tony withdrew zyr the three fingers zy had worked up to from zyr entrance and lifted up, quickly wrapping zyr fingers around Ronon’s cock and angling it where zy needed.

“Tony!” Ronon gasped, his hands flying to Tony’s hips as zy eased down, taking him inside zyr. Ronon’s fingers grasped at zyr hips, his body tense and straining against the need to thrust and bury himself deep inside his beloved. “Slow,” he panted, “go slow. Don't hurt yourself.”

“I know. I won't,” Tony replied softly, zyr main focus on trying to relax and open for Ronon’s cock.

Zy was frowning, a little line forming between zyr brows as zy concentrated and lowered zyrself carefully. It burned quite a bit, actually, but zy didn't want to stop. Maybe Tony should have taken more time and stretched zyrself more, but zy had wanted it too badly to wait. Ronon's cock hadn’t been fully hard yet, so zy honestly had thought zy wouldn’t have a problem. Maybe if Tony’s mate weren’t such an overachiever by being both a shower and a grower, zy wouldn't have had any difficulty.

After several long moments, Tony finally relaxed on Ronon's lap, panting but pleased with zyrself. Ronon’s jaw was clenched, teeth gritted tightly. His back arched, his hands shaking even though his hips and legs stayed stone still. When Tony was fully seated, Ronon’s eyes rolled back in his head, and he groaned loudly. It was a strange sensation for Tony to actually be able to feel Ronon's cock finish getting hard within zyr body. Ronon grunted, and his grip went tighter on zyr hips when Tony shifted, forcing zyr still again. Zy was definitely going to have fresh bruises over the pale yellow remnants of the ones Ronon had left their first night together, but zy couldn’t bring zyrself to care.

Ronon was gasping in air, his chest heaving like he'd run a race by the time he opened his eyes to meet Tony's gaze. “So tight, Tony. Too tight. Hurting you.”

“No, I’m fine,” Tony reassured, flashing him a triumphant grin before zyr focus turned inward as zy barely circled zyr hips until zyr muscles eased up a little more.

Tony braced both hands on the edges of the tub. “You'll have to bear with me though.” Zy raised up on zyr knees a fraction and then lowered zyrself back down until Ronon was balls-deep once more. “I've never done this before.” Tony paused, then clarified, “I mean, not with me on top, so I might need some help.”

“Ah, _fuck_!” Ronon gritted his teeth again, hands forcing Tony down and still once more.

Tony could feel him throbbing within zyr. Zy smirked and rolled zyr hips, not lifting, just rocking slowly. Ronon shuddered hard, cursing again.

“Is it really that hot, thinking I'm a virgin to this position?” Tony teased.

Ronon yelled and thrust up so hard he lifted himself and Tony and made their bath water slosh and almost go over the tub sides before he regained control over himself. He glared at Tony, his hands shaking and slipping on zyr wet skin.

“Be still,” Ronon ordered through clenched teeth, “and be quiet unless you want me to come now and end your fun.”

“So that's a yes?”

Ronon made a growling noise, but his hands gradually relaxed on Tony's hips, as if he'd realized how hard he'd been holding.

“It’s not that I don’t want you to have had other partners before, it’s just that you haven’t wanted them, but you do want me. You didn't give yourself to other lovers in this position because you didn't want _them_. Of all men in all galaxies, you want _me_.”

Tony beamed at him, delighted. “That's true. I do want you.” Zy began to slowly lift zyrself before sinking back down, pleased to discover that the pause had given zyr body enough time for zyr arousal and zyr natural slick to catch up. “I want you, Ronon, and I need you to show me how to make this position good for both of us.”

Tony whispered to Atlantis to stop the distracting foaming jets. Within moments, the inches of foam had been cycled through the filters, and only clear water remained behind.

Still not quite his normal, confident self, Ronon could only nod his agreement, his gaze dropping from Tony's face to zyr slowly rising and falling hips, fixating on the way his cock slid into Tony’s tight body every time zy sank down on his lap.

Ronon brought both knees up a little more and slid lower in the tub. “Kind of lean back, Tony, and angle your hips a little—” he broke off on a shocked gasp as Tony did as he instructed, and it allowed him to go deeper inside his mate, gliding along Tony’s prostate and making zyr gasp and tighten around him at the same time.

“So fucking perfect, m’kysra,” Ronon growled once he had his voice back.

Tony moaned softly, distracted by the pleasure that sizzled along zyr nerves each time Ronon’s cock pressed inside zyr just right. Zy had wanted this, had wanted to be the one in control even if zy wasn’t the “top.” Zy just hadn’t realized what an ego boost it would be to feel Ronon losing control beneath and within zyr.

Ronon's hands began to roam Tony's body, caressing zyr sides, pinching zyr nipples into tight peaks, before sliding back down to kneed zyr thighs when Tony took him in all the way. Tony lifted up part way, until zy thought Ronon’s cock was in the right place to hit zyr prostate. Then zy clenched down hard and circled zyr hips, shouting wordlessly at the intense sensation. Zy dropped down quickly and took Ronon deep inside once more. Zyr abdominal muscles flexed in time with zyr inner muscles, trying to force zyr body to curve over Ronon’s lap as zy shuddered helplessly.

Ronon’s whole body jolted, and he grunted. He said something Tony didn't understand, so zy assumed it was Satedan cursing.

Tony couldn’t help zyr smirk. “You’re okay with this position, with me on top?” zy teased, a little breathless. Maybe zy had been overly optimistic when zy had thought it would be a good idea for zyr to do all the work. A few more minutes, and Tony lost patience with the teasing and just tried to find a good rhythm for both of them as zy started fucking zyrself onto Ronon’s cock, making the water slosh and splash out of the tub onto the surrounding tile, but zy no longer cared about that.

When Ronon merely growled wordlessly, Tony picked up zyr previous train of thought, “It's good for me too. I never used to understand why women would tell me I made them feel full like it was a compliment. I get it now.” Tony slid all the way down, grinding slowly again zyr skin prickling with hot/cold pleasure. “Feeling full is amazing. It's like being more than complete.”

“More than?” Ronon demanded hoarsely as he brought one hand to Tony's cock and starting a slow rhythm there. The fingers of the other hand slid between them to touch where his body joined Tony's. He stroked along Tony’s taut rim, making zyr tremble and swear.

“Yeah, more than,” Tony panted, pressing down, zyr own cock growing even harder when Ronon pressed two fingers against zyr perineum. “I can feel myself stretched wide all around you. At first, it’s like you’re invading my body, even my sense of self. It’s almost too much.” Tony paused to lick the sweat from zyr upper lip and swallow dryly despite the heat and humidity all around them. “But then I move, and you slide out of me. It feels wrong. I feel empty, and all I want to do is slide back down so I can feel myself opening around you, take you inside me again. I can feel exactly how hard you are. I even…. Did you know I can feel you throbbing inside me?”

A string of growled Satedan curses.

“Well, I can. I can tell how much you want me, how much you want to come inside me, and I like it. I never thought I would want that, but I do.” Zy waited until Ronon was looking back into zyr eyes again, then zy smiled slyly. “You're the only one who ever has, you know.”

Ronon froze and stared at Tony with eyes dilated and dark with lust. “What?” he rasped.

Tony restarted zyr earlier rhythm, humming in pleasure before saying, “I've never come bare inside anyone. I've never, ever let anyone come inside me. Only you, Ronon. Only ever wanted you. Only ever wanted to give myself to you. Only ever wanted to have your baby.”

Ronon groaned, and his hands were back squeezing Tony's hips, forcing zyr down as he thrust up without thought or control. He snarled something incoherent, making Tony laugh lowly. Zyr heart was racing, and zy clenched and ground zyr hips on Ronon's lap, then arched zyr back, taking Ronon as deep as possible.

“You like knowing I want you above all others. Well, rest assured that it’s just you, Ronon. I’ve only ever wanted you inside me this way. Only want you as my lover, my betrothed,” Tony paused, caught Ronon’s gaze and whispered, “My husband.”

Ronon shouted wordlessly. His eyes rolled back, and his washboard abs curled tight. Tony could feel zyr lover’s cock pulse inside zyr. A huge, full-body shudder, then a second, shook Ronon, making him yell again as he came within Tony's slick channel.

“Tony,” Ronon gasped when he could finally collapse back against the bathtub. “Shouldn't have—”

Tony leaned forward and took his mouth in a passionate kiss, not in the mood to hear what zy shouldn't have done. Tony had done exactly what zy had wanted and was feeling quite pleased with zyrself.

“Told you I like it, Ronon. I like feeling you come inside me.” Tony gave a throaty chuckle when that admission made Ronon jerk and shudder yet again.

“You still feel so good inside me, my betrothed. Make me come. Touch me,” Tony hissed out a breath. “Yeah, just like that.”

Tony rocked into Ronon's fist, moaning when Ronon cradled zyr balls in his other hand, his fingers alternating between that, massaging zyr perineum, and stroking zyr rim where Tony was still holding his cock tightly within zyr. Zy wasn’t about to let go, not now that zy knew how good it felt to have Ronon inside zyr, to feel stretched and full when zy came.

“Good, m'kysra?” Ronon panted, leaning up enough that Tony could kiss him without disrupting what Ronon's talented hands were doing.

“So good, Ronon. Gonna make me come. So close,” Tony panted, zyr breath hitching and zyr thigh muscles burning with effort.

Ronon began sliding his thumb over the tip of Tony's cock with every up-stroke, and Tony moaned. “So close. So. Clo—” and then zy was there, shaking and groaning, coming in bursts in Ronon’s hand and clenching tight around Ronon’s still-hard cock.

Tony sighed when it was over. Zy slid zyr arms around Ronon’s shoulders, embracing zyr lover as Ronon sat up and held zyr close, drawing zyr into slow kisses and content murmurs. Despite being way too exhausted for another round, Tony was almost disappointed when zy felt Ronon's cock slip from within zyr. Zy silently reassured zyrself that this was merely the beginning of their lifetime together.

Tony smiled against Ronon’s lips. For the first time in a long time, zy was looking forward to seeing what the future held.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Noetherday, Neumann 1 (Earth February 11, 2008)  
_

“Well,” Colonel Carter began with a polite smile. “I want to thank everyone for being here, especially those of you who are normally off rotation today.” Catching Tony’s inquisitive look, she said, “Agent DiNozzo, I should explain a little about our schedule. Today is Noetherday, which several of our senior staff have off.”

“I usually try to spend mine golfing…or at least hitting golf balls into the ocean. I tried to get them to name it Golf-day if I was gonna have the day off, but it didn’t work,” John drawled with a lazy smirk Tony figured had something to do with the glare he was getting from Rodney.

“You don’t golf, right?” Ronon asked quietly from Tony’s right side, whispering his melodramatic thanks to the Five when Tony assured him zy didn’t, and making several people snicker.

Carter cleared her throat, getting their attention. “Recreation aside, the calendar here is a little different, as you might have gathered already. The lunar cycle for both our visible moons, which we’re just calling Luna 1 and Luna 2 until the astronomers are able to settle on names—”

//I have given all five moons their names, but the Earthers keep trying to change them back,// Atlantis interrupted, her irritation sharpening her tone until it made Tony’s scalp feel like it was prickling. //Those visible to the human eye at all times are Murklesala and Numsuri. The other three are Aiskalia, Pelora, and Endarek.//13

Tony wondered if it had occurred to Atlantis that if she didn’t tell anyone she existed, they had no way of knowing she was the one changing the records. Being alone for so long definitely hadn’t improved Atlantis’ social skills. There were times when she was brilliant and gave Tony the sense that zy was talking to someone ancient and wise. Then there were times like this when she reminded zyr of an adolescent, mercurial moods and all.

“—is 40 days, though they are in different phases. We’ve chosen to set our clocks by the one that always appears the largest—”

// _Numsuri!_ // Atlantis hissed.

“—from the planet’s surface. There are ten lunar cycles in a year, and our year is longer (400 days precisely to Earth’s 365.25), but we divided the months into five, eight-day weeks. The nice thing is we have a 24-hour day, and in our present location on the planet, there aren’t any of the major seasonal changes that most of us were used to, so at least the days and weeks are pretty close to what we were experienced on Earth.”

“No Leap Year, nice,” Tony commented, just to let the Colonel know zy was listening.

“Yes, exactly. The astronomers have named our days and months after scientists and mathematicians from Earth, but it may be a while before the moons, the other planets and their moons in our solar system are named,” she shot McKay an irritated look, “since there were allegations of blackmail and bribery resulting in so many mathematicians and no scientists from any of the disciplines.”

“What? We said we were naming them after scientists, not science fiction writers!”

“Rodney,” John warned, dragging the man’s name into at least six syllables.

“So Noetherday isn’t just a shortened form of ‘another day?’”

“Oh, for the love of…!” McKay rolled his eyes. “Noetherday is to honor Amalie Emmy Noether, a German mathematician from the early twentieth century who was quite possibly the most important woman in the history of all mathematics!” he stopped glaring at Tony only to shift his intense blue gaze to Colonel Carter. “Not another one. Do we have to have another ignorant idiot running around here? I get Ronon wants him—ouch! Don’t hit me, you witchdoctor!”

John and Carter both heaved long-suffering sighs.

Far more entertained that zy probably should have been, Tony said diplomatically, “Apologies, Dr. McKay. I’ll do my best to learn the scientists behind the names.”

“We do have a list and historical information, which I’ll send do you once we have a computer set up for you.” Colonel Carter offered with a slightly surprised smile before turning to Doc Xander. “Please forgive Dr. McKay. He's absolutely certain that anyone without a Ph.D. in mathematics or physics is a witchdoctor.”

“I am aware,” Doc Xander chuckled. “I’ve spent a little time with him and have heard many of his unique nicknames for those of us in the medical field especially.”

“Oh, good,” Carter replied, ignoring McKay’s muttered “Psycho Barbie witchdoctor.” Returning to lecture mode, she continued, “Back to the schedule, an even number of days in the week makes scheduling everything a little easier. We try to have people on a 3-1 rotation: three days on-duty, one off.”

//I will send you the list of days and months, Kysra Tony. I allowed them to remain because I do not find scientific achievement offensive, even if it is primitive to what I know and am capable of. At first, they were going to name the days after their military alphabet. There would have been a _delta-day_ ,// Atlantis spat indignantly.

Tony nodded zyr understanding to Carter and Atlantis. As much as zy appreciated the information, and as awesome as it would be theoretically to have two days out of eight off, zy was eager to get to the point of the meeting. As it was, zy had the feeling zyr butt was going to go numb in the chair long before the day ended. These people might be military, but they were also scientists. As a rule, scientists loved to discuss and debate _everything_.

With a purely mental sigh, Tony glanced around the large conference room where they were meeting again in the main tower, trying to get a read on everyone. They were sitting in the same places as last meeting Tony had attended, but Keller had been replaced by two people: Doc Xander and an unfamiliar woman. The woman was petite and pale with, short, flippy blonde hair, glasses, and a uniform with red accents like Xander’s, so Tony assumed she was from the infirmary as well.

In fact, only Teyla, Ronon, and Tony didn’t have on the blue-grey uniform with its accent color denoting their specialization. Tony knew Ronon had purposely dressed in leather and cotton despite the uniform with its black accents hanging in their closet. Tony didn’t have one and so was wearing black slacks, a button-down shirt, and light grey tie. Zy was trying to blend as much as possible without claiming a color for zyrself, just in case zy chose the wrong one.

Tony found it interesting that Teyla also chose to eschew a uniform for her unique top and skirt. Uniforms—or the lack thereof—were a simple way to draw lines between “us” and “them,” so zy had to wonder if it was a show of solidarity with Ronon, since they were the two natives to Pegasus while the rest of them were aliens. It was an interesting dynamic, and something to watch for later.

Strangely enough, despite knowing that everyone must have heard about what happened with Keller’s attempt to kill Tony, people actually seemed less tense than last time. Maybe Tony and Atlantis weren’t the only ones who’d sensed something off about the doctor, even if the others hadn’t realized it at the time.

Carter’s focus settled on Ronon, and her smile faded. “Normally, I wouldn’t call someone out in public like this, but I believe it is germane to the conversation. Ronon, what in the world possessed you to crush Dr. Keller’s wrist like you did?”

Ronon’s head shot up, and his jaw clenched stubbornly before he made a very obvious effort to relax it. “I won’t apologize—can’t apologize and have it be honest. She tried to murder my betrothed and our child after I had spent days thinking Tony would never wake up. I spent that whole time at Tony’s side, scared I’d lose zyr, then scared that the seizures would’ve hurt zyr mind if zy did wake.”

They were sitting close enough that Tony could slip zyr hand into Ronon’s under the table, giving a mental middle finger to military standard notions of masculinity and appropriate displays of affection in public. Zy knew what it cost a proud man like Ronon to admit to perceived weakness in front of a group of people, especially people he wanted to respect him. Tony was going to do whatever zy could to make that easier, and the military could kiss zyr ass.

“I couldn’t fight Tony’s seizures,” Ronon continued, “but I could make sure Keller would never use her hand to try to murder zyr ever again.”

“Well, you definitely did that.” Colonel Carter said bluntly, but with an interesting lack of condemnation. “I understand she will never again be a surgeon, and it will require months of physical therapy to regain any true mobility. That’s being optimistic. Right now, she is slated for two more surgeries here on Atlantis to pin bones and repair muscle before we’ll be able to transport her back to Earth. By then, the _Daedalus_ will be back and will be able to take custody of her.”

Ronon stayed silent, and Tony knew it was because he didn’t regret his actions and wasn’t going to try to justify them further. Honestly, zy couldn’t blame him. If zy was going to blame anyone, first it was Keller, and then it would be the people who’d failed to do a proper psych eval before the woman was sent to Atlantis. Rational people didn’t just suddenly decide it was okay to kill people. _Someone_ had to have known Keller wasn’t playing with a full deck, but they cleared her and sent her to Atlantis anyway.

That thought lead Tony to wonder just what the psychological health services were like in general on Atlantis. How many had slipped through the cracks because of political maneuvering and personal favors, and why hadn’t they been caught out? Zy was far too realistic to believe it hadn’t happened at all. More than that, though, how many others had initially been healthy but were now suffering from PTSD or trauma-related conditions? Both of those questions would have to wait for later.

“Uh,” Tony cleared zyr throat. “I’d like to know what is happening with her otherwise. I’m glad she’s getting physical—and I hope psychological—care, but as the victim of her attack, I deserve to know that she is contained somewhere.”

//As if I would permit them to endanger you,// Atlantis growled immediately, then huffed. //Well, I would not permit it to happen again. I have watched her every moment since she attacked you. She will _never_ lay hands on you again. I will keep you safe, Tony.//

“I can answer that.” Sgt. Major Wolfe leaned forward, resting both forearms on the table. The man’s winter-grey seemed cold and could have been intimidating, but Tony had plenty of experience staring down another steely-eyed Marine, so zy kept zyr own expression relaxed but attentive. “Jennifer Keller is confined in our current version of a brig, which has been used in the past to contain a Wraith. You might be able to imagine the strength of the walls, both physical and energy. She is under suicide watch 24/7, which means she has human eyes on her 24/7 as well.” He paused and looked pointedly at Ronon. “I hope you both understand that the guards are under orders not to admit you to see her under any circumstances.”

Tony nodded. “Fair enough. I’ve only seen her twice, and she tried to kill me the second time. I don’t care to try for a third.”

“If I saw her, can’t say I wouldn’t kill her,” Ronon said gruffly after Tony prompted him by nudging him with zyr knee. “I don’t plan to go anywhere near her as long as she doesn’t get out and try to come after Tony. Even the best security isn’t perfect. We all know that.”

Wolfe inclined his head, acknowledging the point.

“Why did she go after Tony anyway?” John asked, frowning darkly. Tony thought he sounded more baffled than angry. “I never would’ve guessed Keller had something like that in her, but she seemed downright out of her mind that day.”

Carter dropped her gaze to the electronic tablet in front of her. “While I can’t go into her psychological condition, I can say that her more…fervent statements about two individuals competing for her affections were just the tip of that particular iceberg. Additionally, Doctors McKay and Zelenka were able to discover that Dr. Keller had accessed some of the restricted material in the Ancient database regarding medical and genetic experimentation.”

Ronon went very still, his grip on Tony’s hand tightening until Tony had to dig zyr thumb nail into the back of Ronon’s hand to get him to let up. Teyla sucked in a quiet gasp before her expression went so icy that Tony wondered if the ambient temperature had dropped a degree or two, and John closed his eyes and rubbed his fingers on his forehead.

“They uncovered some, hmm…questionable is probably the best way to put it. Some questionable research Dr. Keller was attempting to reproduce using her own genetics as the source material,” Carter explained, now watching Teyla and Ronon warily. “While her notes don’t indicate whether or not she experimented on her own body, the nature of the experiments would indicate it is a strong possibility.”

“Regan’s spinning head,”14 Tony mumbled, pinching the bridge of zyr nose with zyr free hand.

//I liked Carson, though he was unwise on many occasions. I did not like Keller,// Atlantis admitted softly. //I did not wish to watch her, so I did not see what she was doing. I am sorry, Tony.//

Ronon was growling beneath his breath, and Tony again had to draw his attention to their hands to get him to let go so zy could flex zyr fingers and regain feeling in them. Guessing that the meeting wasn’t going to get too much better, Tony edged zyr chair closer to Ronon’s and pulled his hand onto zyr thigh, laying zyr own on top. Zyr thigh could take a lot more than zyr comparatively fragile fingers could, and it had the added benefit of letting zyr smell Ronon’s fresh, spicy scent. It made zyr feel slightly less claustrophobic in the windowless conference room.

“Yes, well,” Dr. McKay slid his laptop to the side and pulled his huge travel mug of coffee closer. He scowled furiously at the mug before looking up at everyone. “As the other person psycho-Barbie apparently developed an obsession over, I’m not going to waste any pity on her. If she was that stupid, she deserves everything she gets.” His eyes narrowed as he leaned around John's 2IC so he could glare daggers at the Security Chief. “And you better not let her out! I may not be able to crush her bones under my foot like the Neanderthals among us, but I’ll defend myself however I see fit if she tries to come after me!”

“Understood, Doctor,” Sgt. Major Wolfe replied evenly, not responding to the rising note of panic in McKay’s voice.

//She will not pose a danger to my inhabitants. I will see to it that she is confined one way or another,// Atlantis said ominously.

“With that said,” Colonel Carter cut off McKay’s rant before he could really get going. “We need to appoint a new Chief Medical Officer.” She turned to look at Doc Xander and the woman sitting next to him. “Dr. Biro, you have seniority, but when we spoke, you declined the position, is that still what you want to do?”

“Yes, Colonel Carter. I don’t feel I am the best candidate. We—that is, the staff of the infirmary and of medical research—understand Doc Xander is new to Atlantis, but he brings with him a wealth of experience and the calm demeanor we all feel would be much more suited to the position of CMO. Honestly, we’re very happy to have him here in the CMO position if he wants it.”

Selfishly, Tony was grateful Biro was passing up the job. Zy couldn’t imagine dealing with the woman’s shrill voice every time zy ended up in the infirmary. Which, given zyr condition, would be more and more often as October—or whatever Pegasus called it—came closer.

//It is unprecedented for so many to give up a promotion. I believe the doctors, nurses, and researchers are more upset by Keller’s tenure and her many unfortunate decisions than any of them wish to admit. They may be declining the position in order to avoid being the ones to have to deal with the difficulties she leaves.//

Tony did zyr best to keep a neutral expression despite the very interesting information Atlantis had dropped on zyr.

“Understood, and I thank you for your honesty,” Colonel Carter was saying. “Dr. Xander, you are still of the same mind as when we last spoke?”

“I am, Colonel, with a few provisions Dr. Biro, Dr. McKay, and I have discussed.”

There was a distinct pause before Carter carefully asked, “Oh? What would those be?”

“First, it is my understanding that there was only ever one psychiatrist and one psychologist assigned to the expedition. Neither was replaced after their untimely deaths, which is unacceptable. I have no doubt the majority of the people here suffer from one form of PTSD or another, so I have consulted with my medical colleagues. We have determined and will accept no fewer than two psychiatrists _and_ three psychologists. It is utterly unthinkable for a base this size to exist in a war zone, for that’s what this is no matter the spin certain civilian committees wish to put on it, without adequate mental health services. We—”

“I’m sorry, but is that really necessary?” John cut him off, a pinched look on his face.

Doc Xander straightened and stared him down, one very judgmental eyebrow climbing half way up his forehead. “Colonel Sheppard, though I don’t know you personally yet, I have a great deal of respect for you based on the things I have heard. That said, I will not tell you how to make war on the Wraith, and you will not tell me how to minister to the physical and psychological needs of the people you protect. Is that fair?”

John slouched in his chair, looking every bit the scolded schoolboy. “Ahem…. Yeah, that’s fair.”

“Very good. As I was saying, Colonel Carter, we have over thirteen hundred souls aboard Atlantis. Going forward, we will be instituting a policy requiring every person on Atlantis to report to the psychiatrist or psychologist of their choice for a quarterly evaluation. This is Atlantis time, so that’s every hundred days, not every ninety. That includes the psychiatrists and psychologists themselves, in case you were wondering.

“Now, that means our mental health staff must make over five-thousand evaluations every 400 days. Right there, we will have to have three full-time staff. Add to that the number of patient visits they will need to handle, especially after a crises like we had yesterday when everyone learnt that the person they trusted with their physical health was herself quite mad, not to mention the various friends and colleagues people have lost, the attacks on the city, and the loss of the city commander not so long ago. An additional two staff are the absolute minimum I’m willing to accept.”

“Wait a minute! You never said anything about all of us having to go have somebody read entrails or shake rattles and feed us magic potions when I was talking to you!” McKay objected loudly. “I don’t have time for that kind of thing!”

Doc Xander turned toward him, blinked slowly, and raised his eyebrow-of-doom once more. “Dr. McKay, would you trust me to, say, calibrate Atlantis’ internal sensors? How about sit in the chair and navigate the city from the water into space?”

Dr. McKay squinted at him and set his jaw, clearly knowing where he was going. “That’s hardly the same thing at all!”

“Then perhaps if you were walking around with one arm cut off and quickly bleeding out, you’d like me to ignore you?” he asked with a dangerous sort of calm.

“Well, no. Of course not!”

“Then do not expect me to ignore the people in this city who are bleeding out mentally and emotionally!” he snapped, his harsh tone that much more unnerving contrasted against his usual calm. “Perhaps you will even be one of them someday! You will make time, or you will return to Earth. It is that simple. Only mentally-sound people can make mentally-sound decisions. At the very least, we will make bloody certain that what happened yesterday will not happen again!”

“So you’ll be going to see these quacks four times a year?” McKay demanded obstinately.

“Of course not,” Doc Xander said, much to Tony’s surprise. Then he followed up with, “No doubt I’ll have monthly if not more frequent visits if I am CMO. Such a position comes with a great many demands and a great deal of stress. I’ll likely find an impartial, confidential sounding board quite useful.”

“Oh.” McKay seemed to deflate like an unhappy balloon.

“We—the medical specialists of Atlantis—have put together a list of twenty candidates we know ourselves and would trust to come to Atlantis. Quite honestly, I’d like to see six or seven full-time mental health staff, but I’ll compromise on the number of psychiatrists since we are also requesting additional medical staff for physiotherapy, occupational rehabilitation, sports medicine, dentists and dental hygienists, a nutritionist, at least one OB-GYN, and a general internist or two if I can get them.” Doc Xander huffed and slapped his electronic tablet down on the table. “I find it disturbing that we are staffed with geneticists, biologists, and _veterinarians_ , but we have no one to deal with our humans when they have cavities or need their annual mammogram or pelvic exam. Daily practice medicine, as I would call it, is so overlooked that it’s as if you all were sent across the ocean with Columbus without any citrus to prevent scurvy!”

Tony thought everyone in the room looked a little stunned by the list Doc Xander had reeled off.

“Dr.—Doc Xander,” Carter immediately corrected herself. “I’ve read all the reports out of Atlantis, and there was no mention of needing any additional staff under Dr. Carson or Dr. Keller.”

“I’m sure you didn’t,” he replied, shaking his head in disgust. “Neither one of them were educated in looking after the day-to-day needs of a city. I’ve read Dr. Carson’s history, and he was a geneticist who hadn’t practiced medicine for nigh unto two decades before he came to Atlantis! I’m sure they did as well as they could, other than Keller’s questionable ethics and sanity.

“Fact of the matter is I grew up with a British physician-slash-midwife mother and a South African physician father who worked around the world with Médecins Sans Frontières (that’s Doctors Without Borders for you monoglots). We’d lived in South Africa, England, Yemen, Hati, and Brazil—all before I became a fourth-generation doctor. Once I had paid off my schooling by working in a genetics lab in Switzerland, I spent my holidays working for Médecins Sans Frontières myself. I’m quite certain part of the reason I was recruited for Atlantis is that I have experience setting up medical centers in third-world locations. I just didn’t realize I’d need to do it for patients from first-world countries who should know what they’re entitled to and why they need it!”

It was clear to Tony from the way Carter was alternately flushing and turning white that she was fighting to keep her composure. Zy just couldn’t tell if she was angry with Xander or with the people who’d set up the Atlantis Expedition.

“You said you sent me the lists?”

“Yes, Colonel. I also CC’d you on my request to the IOA for additional medical staff,” Doc Xander said after visibly forcing himself to calm down. “It was a rather scathing letter, if I do say so myself. I hoped to shame those who still retain their souls and infuriate the rest into giving me what I want.”

Tony nearly choked on zyr own spit at that casual announcement. For all his veneer of polite civility, the doctor certainly wasn’t one to hold back his true feelings when the time came.

Carter looked around. “Would anyone mind taking a ten minute break while I go over Dr. Xander’s letter with him?”

Of course, no one objected. Only an idiot would put himself between a Colonel and a surprisingly stubborn—and brutally blunt—doctor.

“Alright. Sheppard, perhaps you could have some refreshments brought up? Dr. Xander and I will go to my office where I have my computer.”

Glad for the opportunity to stretch zyr back and legs, Tony found zyrself standing with Ronon, Teyla, and surprisingly, Sgt. Major Wolfe.

“I believe I may have underestimated our new doctor,” Teyla said wryly, though her dark eyes gleamed with amusement.

Ronon snorted. “That’s only because you didn’t hear him yell at the Old Ones or talk Tony into doing tests zy really didn’t want.”

Tony shot him an affronted look, but zy couldn’t actually deny it.

“Well, strictly as Chief of Security, I like him so far,” the Sgt. Major announced. “I like the thought of having physically and mentally healthy people, even if it means I have to go get head-shrunk myself four times a year.”

//I like him even more,// Atlantis murmured happily, nearly purring.

“Yeah, well good for you,” John grumbled, sliding up to their group with Dr. McKay and his 2IC, who Tony couldn’t remember the name of and so was calling “farm boy” in zyr head.

Farm boy had grabbed bottles of water and started passing them around. “Why do I get the feeling this isn’t going to be the short meeting I had hoped for?”

John groaned, and McKay glared. “Way to go, Lorne! Now we’re going to be here ‘till second moonrise!”

Right. Lorne. Evan Lorne. That was it.

“I called down and told them to bring us more water, coffee, sandwiches and those brownies you like, Dr. McKay.”

McKay perked up. “You did? Oh. Well, I might let you keep your hot water then.”

Tony made a mental note that the way to the scientist’s heart—or his good graces at least—seemed to be through his stomach. Important information for someone who actually enjoyed cooking and baking. Zy also noted, with a great deal more amusement, that Carter’s request to John to call for snacks had rolled downhill to Lorne. Ah, the joys of playing second fiddle were intergalactic, it appeared.

As it turned out, the food and drinks turned up just as Carter and Doc Xander returned to the room. After a minor fight between McKay and everyone else who wanted either coffee or a brownie—one that resulted in snarls, whining, and actual hand-slapping—they all sat back down.

“Thank you for your patience, everyone,” Carter said.

Tony noted she looked a lot happier with Xander than she had before they left, so they’d apparently been able to iron out more than just what he’d said to the IOA, whatever that was. (She’d managed to snag one of the brownies, so that might have had something to do with it.) She also had her laptop with her, probably in case of more surprises. It was what Tony would’ve done.

“Unless someone has an objection, I’d like Doc Xander to pick up with the next thing he and the other doctors discussed.”

Of course, no one objected to that either.

“As you wish, Colonel Carter.” Doc Xander straightened and met each person’s eyes as he looked around the room. “I think we can all agree that the Pegasus galaxy is a dangerous place. Between the Wraith and the Alterans, we don’t need people from Earth endangering or outright costing lives through foolish experimentation or shoddy work,” he stated firmly. “While normally I see committees as more frustration than they are worth, I believe not establishing an ethics committee before embarking on the Atlantis Expedition was an inexcusable oversight. The fact that one has not been established in the years since our arrival in the Pegasus galaxy is a travesty.”

That kind of language in such a forceful tone so soon made Tony’s Very Special Agent Gut™ go off, so zy watched intently for the others’ reactions. Oddly, no one looked shocked, which was a bad, bad thing, as far as Tony was concerned. Zy caught John suppressing a wince, but Carter looked a little surprised and offended. Nevertheless, Doc Xander continued in his smooth but unyielding voice.

“In just the few days that I’ve had complete access to the files, I’ve seen far too many experiments and even more proposals that chill my blood. Many were granted approval by the former expedition commander who, with all due respect, had _no business_ authorizing such things when she could not possibly understand the ramifications of what she was approving. I understand that the shockwaves of several of those grossly negligent and morally repugnant experiments are still being felt throughout the Pegasus galaxy, yet _nothing_ has been done to rectify the process that permitted those abominations!”

Grossly negligent? Morally repugnant? _Abominations?_ That was more than just strong language; that was a flashing red light and a loud klaxon on the bridge of the _USS Enterprise_ when there were Romulans off the port side and Cardassians off starboard.

Tony felt sick, and Atlantis’s confirmation that she agreed with Doc Xander wasn’t helping. Tony had watched John get turned into a bug before leaving Earth. In the days between waking and the conference meeting, zy had seen the recording of a Wraith’s autopsy. Zy had read all the information zy could get zyr hands on regarding Lt. Aiden Ford and what had happened to him when he’d unwillingly overdosed on Wraith enzyme. Zy could only imagine what experiments had been proposed and carried out based on those incidents alone.

Doc Xander cleared his throat and took a breath. As he regained his equilibrium, he folded his hands on the table before him. “In light of these things, Doctors Biro, McKay, Brown, Jansen, Zelenka, and I have drafted a proposal for the establishment of an ethics committee that will approve or deny _all_ proposed research and experimentation, no matter the field. One or two scientists from each sub-field will be chosen for the committee (though if the task becomes too onerous, these seats could rotate among the staff on a bimonthly or quarterly basis), and a two-thirds majority approval from the committee as a whole will be required for the proposed research or experiment to move forward on conditional approval.

“Those forwarded proposals will be submitted to Dr. McKay as Chief Science Officer; to you, Colonel Carter, as the expedition commander; and to me or whomever is designated Chief Medical Officer. The three positions will have final veto power, and there must be _unanimous_ agreement before the proposal is granted final approval. Dr. McKay and I have run the numbers, and we believe we will be responsible for reviewing a maximum of three proposals per eight-day week, at least until our people understand the much stricter protocols we will be enforcing. And there must be enforcement, though that has yet to be worked out since the harshest penalty for illicit experimentation—death—hasn’t seemed to deter nearly as many as I would have thought.”

Doc Xander shook his head as though baffled, and Tony had to agree. What kind of idiot blew off chance of death like it was the same as blowing off a chance of rain?

Not sprawling in his chair for once, John leaned forward and said firmly, “As one of the victims of an ill-advised experiment, I have to say I heartily endorse this plan. May I add that I think a protocol for working cooperatively with worlds and their research projects should be established too, before I end up as a bug. Again.”

Doc Xander gave John a grave nod, but Carter was frowning despite the murmured agreement for that addition from the others around the table. “I was under the impression that Dr. McKay was already supposed to be approving all research proposals.”

Dr. McKay made a rude noise and opened his mouth to speak, but Doc Xander got there first.

“Colonel, are you under the impression that Dr. McKay is a meta-human or supernatural of some sort? Perhaps a divine being?”

There were several snorts and one or two snickers. Even Carter eased up enough to smile faintly.

“Of course not. What does that have to do with anything?”

Doc Xander sent McKay a speaking look. To Tony, the look said, “Keep your mouth shut.” It was a look zy was intimately familiar with having had directed at zyr all zyr life.

“I have no doubt that Dr. McKay is brilliant, but he doesn’t have the time to deal with upwards of fifteen new proposals every week. That number triples as soon as a new floor or lab is cleared as safe for exploration.

“According to Dr. Brown, the main section of the hydroponics and cloning labs were finally cleared just last week, resulting in _seventy-three_ proposals for experiments and studies, and that’s to say nothing of the dozens of formal reports demanding at least half of those proposals not be approved because it would preclude a study someone else thought they might want to do later. Frankly, I’d deny every one of the wretches until they started behaving better than a group of spoilt children still in primary, who needed to have their bottoms swatted.”

Several people snickered, and Dr. Biro started laughing and had to leave the table to cover it with “coughing.” Even Colonel Carter had to clear her throat and force her lips to stop twitching.

“But that’s neither here nor there,” Doc Xander continued relentlessly. “I would point out that Dr. McKay _rejected_ several proposals—one of which lead to Colonel Sheppard’s temporary conversion into a humanoid bug—but the expedition head overruled him.”

Tony looked at Ronon, both eyebrows raised in shock. Ronon pressed his lips together in a thin line and nodded subtly, making Tony close zyr eyes. Zy barely restrained zyrself from dropping zyr head to the table and groaning. What the hell kind of Kool Aid™ had Dr. Weir been drinking?

“While you are a woman of science, Colonel Carter, the previous commander was not,” Doc Xander said flatly. “In fact, I understand her last science class was a general course back in undergraduate university, and she had never taken a science ethics course—in _any_ scientific field—in her entire life. We have no guarantee that you will not be promoted, demoted, eaten by a Wraith, or choose to ascend later today, so we must prepare for someone without any scientific understanding to be put in your position and establish limits on your position—and ours—ahead of time.

“I would also remind you that Dr. McKay was not permitted oversight of the CMO’s experiments, which lead to the Michael Kenmore experiment and our current situation with Dr. Keller. I think of myself as a man with strict morals, but I might very well fall to the same circumstances I already mentioned. Again, the only way to prevent someone with lesser standards from running their own unethical experiments is to establish a method of accountability for both the CMO and CSO positions _before_ it is necessary.”

Carter’s brow was furrowed in thought. “Rodney, you really rejected that proposal, the one with the Wraith girl, right?”

“Yes,” McKay stated grimly. “And the Michael project, which I still say hasn’t finished biting us in the ass yet. The Hoffan drug thing too. Weir overruled me because neither she nor Carson could see past the possible positives to the far more probable negatives.”

“If I recall,” Teyla spoke up, “there were more than a few such occasions in which someone went over Dr. McKay’s head to gain Elizabeth’s approval for a project. Not all of them were as disastrous as the Hoffan drug or the Wraith experiments; however, I do not believe any of them turned out particularly well.”

“You’re right. Nor did they— _we_ —consider the international human rights violations we were racking up,” Sheppard interjected. “The Hoffan drug jumped from theory directly to human testing because we didn’t bother to ask the right questions up front. Looking back, I can see what we did was wrong, but back then, all I could see was the possibility of having something that might prevent the Wraith from feeding on humans. I fell into the same panicked mindset as everyone else. I admit to pushing Dr. Weir to authorize testing the Hoffan drug on the Wraith we had captive. That’s my fault, and I’ll own up to it when the time comes, which we all know it will.”

John closed his eyes briefly before opening them and looking at each of them, much like Doc Xander had earlier. “I’m a soldier,” he said grimly. “I’ve lived and fought in war zones for most of my career, but even I didn’t stop to take a step back and _think_ about what would happen to those humans the Wraith couldn’t feed on until it was too late. The truth is, anyone the Wraith can’t use as food, they’re just going to kill with about as much thought as any of us would give to pulling the weeds from a vegetable garden or putting down a diseased animal.

“I’ve had plenty of time to think about and remember all the Hoffans who are likely dead now. We were so eager— _I_ was so eager to help the Hoff develop that drug that I didn’t ask what they planned to do if it appeared to work in the trial case I facilitated, against my better judgement, even at the time. Nor did I pin down Dr. Beckett to make sure he had asked those questions either.

“We’ve never contacted the Hoff to find out what happened to their people. How many people died in total? Were there other side-effects? Or did the Wraith finish the genocide we helped start? That’s part of why I suggested having a protocol, something every world who wants our help like that again must agree to before will lift a single petri dish or calculate a single formula.”

Looking pointedly to Colonel Carter, John added, “If we ever declassify the stargate program, our critics are going to use what happened with the Hoff and the Wraith experiments to condemn us all, not just the scientists who performed the experiment. We need people who are capable of taking an emotional step back and looking at a situation as objectively as possible in the heat of the moment _before_ we go ahead.

“Like I said, looking back, I can see my mistakes. I can also see how easy it was and how easy it will be in the future to let our desperation for a weapon—a weapon of _any_ kind against the Wraith—lead us to redraw the line of what’s acceptable over and over until we’re so far gone we can’t even see where we started. Germany didn’t start out writing blank checks to Mengele. The US didn’t start running human experiments on mentally challenged children or hospital patients deemed terminally ill, yet it happened. I just….” John took a deep breath and blew it out slowly before he was able to finish, “History is full of mistakes and redrawn lines. Let’s take the time to show we’ve learned something from all of that while we still can.”

The room was so silent Tony thought zy could have heard a pin drop. John’s expression was as open and as devastated as Tony had ever seen it, and it was clear that his past decisions weighed heavily on him. Tony could sympathize with his guilt. There were still faces and names that haunted Tony’s nightmares: people zy hadn’t been able to save, people zy had hurt in the course of an investigation, and people whose killers had gone free because of a mistake Tony or one of zyr team had made. Knowing zy was partially to blame for the deaths of hundreds or thousands would be almost unbearable.

Tony didn’t know how anyone had the strength to face a mistake like that. Frankly, Tony hadn’t thought John was the kind of man to do much deep thinking, but zy was wrong. Zyr only consolation was everyone else seemed just as surprised, except John’s team. McKay looked like he desperately wanted to comfort John, but he didn’t know how. Tony glanced at Ronon and realized his eyes were filled with understanding and forgiveness as he looked to his team leader. Tony couldn’t see Teyla’s expression, but she was turned toward John, leaning toward him as she placed one hand on his forearm.

Colonel Carter finally broke the silence.

“You’re right. I’ve read all the reports that have come out of Atlantis, and you’ve just pointed out a few things that hadn’t occurred to me. If we lose our ethics and morals, then we’ve lost who we are before the Wraith get anywhere near us.” She shook her head in dismay, confessing, “I wasn’t in Pegasus, but I can see myself making the same decision Dr. Weir and Colonel Sheppard did on the Hoffan drug. That tells me Doctors Xander and McKay are correct, and my position needs to have a check on its power in that area as well. As you said, Doc Xander, I’m a woman of science, but I’m human and fallible like everyone else.”

Carter softly tapped on the table three times, and Tony wondered if she was calling for good luck, or if she just wanted to emphasize her decision.

“Alright, Doctors. Please set up the committee and get everything laid out as thoroughly as possible so we don’t have someone trying to slip something through a loophole. I’ll issue a halt on any new experiments—including all of those proposed for the new areas recently opened, so go ahead and forward the requests to me, Rodney—until the committee is up and running. I’d like to see a preliminary agreement for working with allied peoples or worlds on their projects as well within the next two weeks. Please forward a copy to me, and I’ll see if I can think of anything to add. I didn’t see the need before, but you’re all right. Atlantis—in fact, _Pegasus_ needs this to ensure our safety against misguided experimentation.”

Turning to John, she ordered, “Colonel Sheppard, please schedule a visit to Hoff as soon as possible. We need to know what happened there. If there are lingering effects from the drug, we need to know. We have a responsibility to those people since we were the ones who helped them in the first place.” Carter pursed her lips. “I don’t want us to turn into the Alterans who created a disaster and walked away, but I’m afraid we’re half way there already with the Michael project. I hate to admit it, but I think you’re right about that too, Rodney.”

McKay rolled his eyes. “Of course I am,” he snarked, but it didn’t have the bite to it some of his other statements had.

“Good. Then you’ll have no trouble putting together a team to brainstorm ways to find him. If they can’t do that, then they need to work on a profile for him—his goals, motivations, abilities, resources—so we can at least trace his movements. I expect them to work on that with our new psychologists and psychiatrists whenever we get them.

“Alright, other than the ethics committee, what other changes do you have in mind, Dr. Xander?”

Dr. McKay exchanged a glance with Doc Xander, who said, “In looking at the work load for the CMO and CSO, I believe that Stargate Command has severely underestimated just what it takes to run a medical facility in a warzone or supervise all the science departments. Dr. McKay and I are requesting an assistant who will take on the numerous administrative tasks that do not require a high level science degree.”

His expression tightened in anger before he continued, “I understand Dr. Keller has had Dr. Biro doing the majority of such tasks for the infirmary and medical research since she took over as CMO. Quite frankly, that is an insult to Dr. Biro’s years of work to gain her pathology specialization. It’s also a tragedy for Atlantis, since if Dr. Biro had had time to see what Dr. Keller was working on, she would have understood the gravity of the situation and immediately alerted either you or Dr. McKay.”

Colonel Carter was nodding already. “Not to inflate Dr. McKay’s ego any more than it already is, but we really need his mind on his research and preventing or solving the emergencies that pop up rather than wasting it on lab assignments or the amount of 20-gauge wiring left in inventory. I’ll do my best to get someone for you guys.”

“If I could make a suggestion?”

“Of course, Sgt. Major,” Carter said, surprise coloring her tone. “Go ahead.”

“There are two Corporals who’re slated to go home on the _Daedalus_ when she comes back this time because of injuries sustained during a Wraith attack and an altercation with the natives, respectively, off-world,” Wolfe said gruffly. “They don’t have life-altering injuries, but it’s enough to get them the option to return to Earth for physical therapy and rehabilitation until they come up for rotation back again.

“Now, the first one is a good kid and damned smart too. He likes science, despite never having any formal training in it. Pedantic as hell too, Colonel. He’s one of very few who always gets all his forms and reports turned in correctly the first time and on-time _every_ time. The last one he wrote so high on painkillers he didn’t need a jumper to visit Luna 1, and it was still better than far too many reports I see from people twice his age.”

“Really?” Carter asked, looking interested.

Major Lorne was the one who answered her, his eyes lit with excitement. “Oh, I know exactly who Sgt. Major Wolfe is talking about, Colonel. I think it would be worth it to keep both of them out here for admin work until they’re cleared for regular duty, especially if we get those rehab people Doc Xander requested. It wouldn’t hurt to have somebody trained to use gun in the science labs or the infirmary. The other Corporal doesn’t have the science background, but he’s smart.”

“They both have the advantage of being here already,” John drawled. “It’s a lot harder to get someone sent out here than it is just to keep ‘em once we get ‘em.”

Carter grinned at him. “Your personal variation of ‘easier to beg pardon than ask permission?’”

“Well, one of them, anyway,” John replied with a little smirk.

McKay rolled his eyes, and Ronon grunted, exchanging an amused look with Tony. Tony was fascinated to see how easily John slid back into the lazy-slacker persona. It was so close to how Tony had played zyr persona that zy was chagrined that zy’d bought it in the first place.

“Alright,” Carter said finally. “Let’s schedule a time when these two men can meet with me and our CMO and CSO to see if it’s worth giving it a try. If things go well, we’ll start on a trial basis until the _Daedalus_ returns in just over six weeks, exactly seven Earth weeks. If that goes well and everyone is satisfied, I’ll keep them here and send their change of circumstances back instead of sending them back personally.” She grinned. “Sheppard does have a point.”

If Tony hadn’t been watching carefully, zy wouldn’t have noticed the way Dr. McKay’s shoulders lowered in relief. Zy would have missed the look of pure gratitude he sent to Doc Xander too.

Doc Xander smiled. “Thank you, Colonel. That was all I had. I am happy to accept the CMO position and will keep you updated with any relevant changes I make. I understand Dr. Keller made quite a few staffing decisions that I need to review with the people involved before I proceed any further.”

If they were anything like putting a Ph.D. pathologist on general record-keeping and inventory, Tony could see why he’d want to review everything first.

“Thank you, Doctor. I think we’re all pleased to leave all that in your capable hands.”

Tony met Carter’s eyes when she looked to zyr, and zy noted that she really did look relieved to have Doc Xander accept the CMO position despite the fact that she had to know there would be conflicts between the two of them eventually. It was bound to happen with two such strong personalities.

“Now, let’s hope the Agent Afloat position can be resolved as easily. I assume you are still willing, Agent DiNozzo.”

“Yes, of course, Colonel.”

“And Doc Xander, you can certify that zy is medically able despite the apparent setbacks?”

Doc Xander nodded, looking pleased. “I can, Colonel Carter. While I’m not quite ready to clear Tony for duty until zy has recovered from zyr Interim, I have no doubt I will be doing so soon. Furthermore, Tony has given zyr approval to inform you and the senior staff, with the understanding that this will not go in any reports and will not be discussed with anyone else….”

“Of course, Doctor. Sharing someone’s medical information without their permission, in a report or otherwise, is grounds for severe reprimand. Let me go ahead and make it an order anyway: no one is to share anything they learn of Agent Tony DiNozzo’s medical information, officially or unofficially. Understood?”

There was a chorus of agreement from everyone in the room.

Carter nodded sharply and looked to Doc Xander.

“Very good. The results of the scans I took of Tony’s brain in fact show increased activity and function compared to those taken mere days ago at the SGC.”

Carter’s jaw wasn’t the only one that dropped. Tony suddenly found zyrself the center of an uncomfortable amount of scrutiny. It was all zy could do not to revert back to zyr old self and make an inappropriate joke or otherwise act out. It was zyr turn to take Ronon’s hand and hang on for dear life.

“How can that be, Doctor?” Teyla asked.

Doc Xander smiled and half-shrugged. “It is inexplicable according to modern science as we know it, yet it is true. There are a few areas of the original scans that show damage, likely from the various concussions Tony suffered over zyr lifetime. While it certainly would not have kept zyr from performing zyr duties, it was there. However, the scans I took yesterday afternoon show those areas, along with the rest of Tony’s brain, to be healthier than most twenty-year-olds would be. Zyr nerves, arteries, veins and tissues look cleaner, stronger.”

Tony shared a small smile with Ronon. It had been a huge relief to them both to find out that Tony was not going to be limited in function or have to fear seizures for the rest of zyr life, though Doc Xander had said zy would be monitoring zyr closely. Tony assumed it couldn’t be any worse than what zy was looking at for a prenatal exam schedule.

“But that’s impossible!” Dr. Biro suddenly exclaimed.

“The Vedaeus.” Teyla had turned to Tony and Ronon, her eyes sparkling with delight. “If it is not possible naturally, then it is clear that the Vedaeus must have healed their Beloved. They protected zyr from interference, after all. Why is it such a leap to think they might have healed zyr as well?”

Tony’s instinct was to reject that logic, but Ronon was smirking, head up and shoulders thrown back, like it was something he had already thought of, accepted, and was proud of.

“I have no better explanation,” Doc Xander said, lifting open palms in another sort of shrug. “I have been in far too many areas of Earth where things that are scientifically impossible have occurred. I will not reject Teyla’s hypothesis until and unless I can prove it invalid. I am the last one who would reject the assistance of what seems to be a healing entity if nothing else.”

“I pretty much assume nothing is impossible these days,” John said dryly.

Dr. McKay shot him a knowing look. “I wouldn’t go quite that far, but entities with seemingly supernatural healing abilities do exist. Look at the Nox.”

Carter brought them back the point of the conversation. “So the gist of it is that Tony is not only medically fit to perform zyr duties, zy is actually healthier than when zy stepped through the gate.”

“Physically, yes,” Doc Xander confirmed succinctly, then added, “Though as I said, I will not clear zyr for full-time duty for two Atlantis weeks. Honestly, I’d prefer three, but—” he chuckled at Tony’s horrified expression, “but I think Tony would go mad. In all seriousness, Tony suffered seizures, and I prefer to be certain that will not happen again before authorizing a return to full duty. If things are still going well in a week, I will authorize the equivalent of desk duty.”

Tony clamped down on zyr groan. Zy hated desk duty. At the same time, zy was certain there would be plenty to read and watch to get zyr caught up. Zy could probably “happen upon” the city’s MPs and SFs to get a feel for the way things worked now between the civilians and the military. Atlantis was such a unique situation that it had to be a rather complicated balancing act.

“Understandable,” Colonel Carter agreed. “Between Tony’s Interim and the attempt on zyr life, I think zy needs some time to recuperate as well. Moving on, I wasn’t able to locate and review the relevant orders yet in today’s databurst. We open the gate to Earth every Monday for an information exchange,” she said for Tony’s benefit. “I’ve asked Dr. McKay to locate and bring up the orders from this morning’s databurst, since they didn’t come with you when you arrived, so that we have everything and can get started on the right foot.”

“About that,” Dr. McKay said, shifting uncomfortably. “Uh, well, there weren’t any files on Mr.— Kysra— Agent— _whatever_! Any files on DiNozzo.”

Carter’s expression went carefully blank. “I’m sorry?”

McKay huffed in irritation. “I tried to tell Sheppard before, but he was too busy contemplating his new hair gel or something and couldn’t be bothered to listen, and then Lorne distracted me with brownies. I’ve been through everything they sent, and there is nothing relating to Tony DiNozzo.”

“Nothing?” Colonel Carter asked again, face pale and lips thinned with anger. “Nothing at all?”

John sat up from his boneless sprawl in the chair, his shoulders tense. “Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure! I perform scientific and mathematical miracles practically every day, so I’m quite certain I’m capable of decrypting and cataloging a simple databurst,” McKay retorted, his eyes narrowed and fixed on John as the target of his ire. “Decrypting a databurst is so easy that Zelenka could do it. Simpson could do it. _Kavanagh_ could—well, no. Maybe not Kavanagh, but you get my point.”

“Well, I had to ask, Rodney, because Tony walked through the gate with me and Ronon, and zy is clearly sitting right here,” John snapped back.

“Oh, so you think I’m incompetent now!”

Tony had to wonder what the relationship was between the two of them that they could push each other’s buttons so effectively in less than thirty seconds.

“Obviously, the SGC knows zy—” Sgt. Major Wolfe’s gaze flicked to Ronon, verifying that he was using the correct pronoun, “—is here. Someone screwed up somewhere.”

 “ _Alright,_ everyone _._ ”

Tony had to admire Carter a little. With two words spoken barely above normal volume level, McKay was glaring at his computer screen, everyone else’s attention had moved to her, and she had control of the room back without turning it into a pissing contest.

John’s lips were pressed together in a thin, unhappy line. He glanced at Tony once, regret and guilt in his eyes, before looking back to Carter. Ronon had gone stiff and utterly still next to Tony. Everyone else was silent and tense.

Tony zyrself tried to stay in denial, but the feeling in zyr stomach confirmed that this was exactly what zy’d been dreading. Still, maybe if zy refused to acknowledge it, then zy could pretend life as zy knew it wasn’t completely over.

The Colonel took a breath and sighed softly. “Right, then. As the Sgt. Major said, there has been an error somewhere.” Carter’s focus moved to Tony, and zy immediately knew what she was going to say. “Agent DiNozzo, I’m afraid without proper orders, we will be unable to establish you in the capacity as an Agent Afloat.”

Just like that day in Vance’s office, Tony nodded once. “Understood,” zy said flatly, fighting to keep zyr emotions off zyr face.

Wolfe cleared his throat, drawing the room’s attention.

“With all due respect,” he offered, “while I will, of course, follow whatever your orders are, Colonel Carter, I believe we are wasting a valuable asset.”

Although Tony didn’t know if zy liked being talked about like the latest rifle, zy did allow zyrself to hope that all was not lost.

Wolfe went on, “While I am familiar with some of Agent DiNozzo’s work, I am more familiar with zyr former supervisor, Special Agent Gibbs. I cannot disclose the reasons I was made aware of certain NCIS cases, of course, but I can tell you that Agent DiNozzo’s name stood out for positive reasons in each investigation. I feel it would be a disservice to Agent DiNozzo and to Atlantis to decline to utilize zyr particular skillset.”

The Sgt. Major told Tony directly, “I can also tell you that the thought of sending Agent Gibbs an email with the next databurst and letting him know his former Senior Field Agent is now working with me has me giddy like a schoolgirl on prom night.”

The flat way he delivered the line in his deep voice had Lorne and John both snickering quietly. Even Carter half-smiled.

“Then what do you suggest, Sgt. Major?”

“I suggest we do exactly what the government is best at, Colonel.”

“Which is?” Carter raised a brow expectantly.

“We do exactly what we planned to do, but with a new title and new forms to complete. In triplicate, of course.”

Intrigued, Carter cocked her head to one side and leaned forward, both forearms resting on the table. “Meaning?”

“Colonel Carter, the city population is large enough and diverse enough at this point that we are in need of a neutral, third-party law enforcement agent or agency. If we are not able to officially offer Agent DiNozzo zyr expected title, then I suggest we create one.”

“Which would be?” John prodded.

“My suggestion is arbiter, since that title has been associated with one who has the power to hear, investigate (or assign investigators), and pass judgement ever since Latin was Earth’s international language of law and commerce.”

Carter looked like she was actually considering it, and Tony felt cautiously hopeful for the first time since Dr. McKay had said no orders had come through. Zy did wonder, of course, what Gibbs had done to piss off Sgt. Major Wolfe, but Tony’s curiosity could be put on hold for the moment.

“I must admit, it is an appealing idea. I know the IOA has been talking about having an objective, civilian law enforcement presence on Atlantis.” Carter leaned back in her chair and asked, “Is this something you’d be willing to consider, Agent DiNozzo?”

“Yes, I would,” Tony replied as calmly as zy tried to relax zyr grip on Ronon’s fingers. “The function is similar to what Colonel Sheppard and I discussed as a possibility if things worked out, and I’ve never cared much about titles other than that having one let me do my job.”

Before Carter could reply to that, Wolfe made a statement that made Tony’s heart plummet in zyr chest.

“I’d also suggest we not hire Agent DiNozzo.”

“What?” Ronon snapped, “but you just said—”

Wolfe spoke over the top of him, “I suggest we hire Arbiter _Dex_.” Wolfe gave Tony an unreadable look. “Just in case there is some unfortunate circumstance that caused Agent DiNozzo’s transfer data to be _interfered with_ , I would hate for that to happen again. Agent DiNozzo did speak of changing zyr name in the last meeting; I think it best that the official paperwork not be completed until that change has been finalized.”

Tony wanted to rub zyr hands over zyr face but refrained. It made sense, but surely Wolfe could have prefaced his suggestion with something that wasn’t likely to give Tony heart failure. Wasn’t it cats who were supposed to play with their food, not dogs? (Or wolves, zy supposed would be more accurate in this case.)

//I like the Wolfe,// Atlantis declared, nearly giving Tony a heart attack for the second time in as many minutes. She’d been silent for so long that zy’d almost forgotten she was there and listening. //He watches you, but I do not think he means you harm. Still, he watches with more than mere curiosity. He too searched for mention of you in what he had access to in the databurst.//

Well, wasn’t that interesting. Or possibly disturbing. Tony couldn’t be sure.

“That would give us time to further define the scope and function of the role,” John said, drumming his fingers on the table in an odd little pattern as he thought. “It also protects us if we do receive orders for Agent DiNozzo in the next databurst: we can simply update zyr file to reflect zyr name change. Until DiNozzo becomes Dex, we could have zyr listed as a civilian consultant under Sgt. Major Wolfe’s authority.”

Carter considered it for several seconds, giving Tony time to flick a glance at Wolfe. It didn’t do zyr any good because the man was just as unreadable as before.

_Stupid Marines and their stupid faces of stone anyway,_ Tony griped to zyrself.

“Okay. Let’s go ahead on a trial basis until we either get an official assignment for Agent DiNozzo, or we decide to go forward with the arbiter position officially,” Carter agreed finally. “When that happens, I’ll send a report to the IOA naming Arbiter Dex.”

Tony breathed out and felt almost light-headed. A trial basis wasn’t what zy would prefer, but it was a whole lot better than being relegated to the role of Ronon’s piece of ass. As much fun as that role was, zy wanted more out of life professionally.

“So what do you need from us Agent—er—”

“Just Tony is fine, Colonel Carter. And the rest of you,” zy added belatedly. “I don’t want anyone to refer to me as an agent by accident. It could get back to the powers that be, and that would cause trouble none of us need.”

“Alright, Tony, let us know what you need now. We’ll have it ready in a week—” Carter glanced at Doc Xander, who gave a brief nod, “which would be a week from tomorrow, Serreday, so you can get a start on the Arbiter position.”

“I have space in my quarters I can make a temporary office until and unless orders come through for an NCIS office. If the Arbiter role is made permanent, I will need an office, an interrogation-slash-interview room, and a sealed off laboratory and equipment, as well as someone who has the right degrees to run evidence analysis unless we intend to send all that sort of thing back to Earth. I’d prefer not to do that, honestly,” Tony admitted, “since prompt evidence analysis usually leads to solving a case faster, and I think it would be better not to have the stress of an unsolved crime weighing on people when there are so many other stresses here.”

Wolfe gave zyr an approving nod.

“That seems logical to me,” Carter said. “What else?”

“Well, for the role of Arbiter, Colonel Sheppard and I discussed a single code of conduct and laws that would apply to all of Atlantis, whether military or civilian. Is that something you’d like me to look into?”

Wolfe had gone very still, and Carter was nodding. “Absolutely. All the command staff has talked about the need for a cohesive law enforcement system, and it would be a lot easier if we had a single code of conduct.”

“Alright. I can start there with the US military codes to sketch out a framework. I’m very familiar with those of the Marines and Navy. I have passing familiarity with the Coast Guard as well. Ideally, I’d have copies of all military and civilian laws for the countries represented. How possible is that?”

“Well, I’m certain we can come up with those for you. I’m sure every nation has sent their laws with their members, and everyone signed the Mission Charter, so you’ll need that as well.”

“I have military codes of conduct for all US branches,” Sgt. Major Wolfe said. “During my tenure here, I’ve managed to get my hands on copies of the codes for various military branches from any countries with participants in the stargate program as well. They’re electronic, of course, and I’d be happy to make them available to you specifically or on a server available for whoever is interested. You’ll need translators for any languages you don’t already speak.”

//I know where all those documents are,// Atlantis told zyr helpfully. //I will translate and make sure you have all that you need from what exists within my network.//

“That will help,” Tony agreed, addressing the humans and Atlantis both.

“That’s the practical, tangible stuff I’m certain I’ll need.” Tony’s thoughts were already zipping from one idea to the next. “What about Pegasus’ native peoples? Are there any standardized interplanetary rules and regulations? How about planet-specific codes of conduct we should know so we don’t get in trouble but can defend ourselves in the case that it does happen? I’m not a JAG officer, but NCIS agents have ended up working to assist JAG in overseas cases on Earth—for instance, if a petty officer was on shore leave and accused of a crime. I’d hate to be sent to assist in someone’s defense, only to get us in worse hot water because I don’t know the local customs.”

Ronon squeezed zyr hand, and Teyla inclined her head very subtly, but everyone else looked like they’d been slapped with a fish, as if the thought had never occurred to them. Except Wolfe. He was still watching Tony with that same unreadable expression, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Forgive me for being the new kid in school, but how the heck did you guys manage to broker agreements or alliances with anyone if you don’t know that kind of thing?” Tony asked baldly, so shocked zy wasn’t able to come up with a polite way to say it.

What the hell? The US military had to negotiate the societal norms of native populations wherever they were stationed all the time. Sure, it wasn’t on as large a scale as this, but it wasn’t a new concept. There had to be protocol in place, didn’t there? Why did if feel more and more like the expedition had been planned by politicians rather than experts in exploration, colonization, and security?

“They have medicine,” Teyla informed them succinctly, making Tony cringe.

“She’s right,” Ronon agreed, scowling. “That’s why a few worlds won’t even talk to anyone who looks like they’re part of the Earther group. They made a lot of enemies their first couple of years, and I think they don’t realize the extent of it.”

“Wait, what? Nobody told us we were pissing people off,” John protested half-heartedly. “Well, other than the Wraith and the Genii. Those we figured out pretty quick for ourselves.”

Ronon shrugged. “Nobody asked. When I did try to offer advice in meetings, I got shot down. I stopped after a while.”

John’s face had a strange expression. It was almost as if he couldn’t decide if he was offended, hurt, or ashamed.

“So, wait. Teyla, that thing I always used to hear you saying to the locals. You know, about us being from a very young society. That’s code isn’t it?” John asked leaning away from her like he wanted to put as much distance between him and the answer as he could. “Something like, ‘they’re assholes, but take it easy on ‘em because they’re too stupid to realize it.’”

Teyla exchanged a knowing look with Ronon before responding. “Though I would not say it translates exactly as that, yes. I attempted to minimize any offence. I tried to explain this to you, but I believe I was not clear enough, or perhaps you were too new to command to understand what I was saying. I did explain it to Elizabeth several times, but she refused to hear that Pegasus would not conform to her ideals. I chose to do what I could ‘in the field,’ as you say.”

Carter looked openly horrified. “We had Daniel for first-contact stuff when SG-1 started out, and we still ended up making enemies over stuff that seemed trivial to us. I don’t even want to think about how many times he had to talk the locals out of executing us, then managed to turn them into allies who ended up saving our bacon later. Where are your anthropologists and sociologists? There were a few assigned to the original expedition, and I know of at least three who volunteered to come to Atlantis after we reestablished contact.”

John hunched his shoulders defensively. “Sure, but we don’t let them loose in the field until the area has been cleared as safe, or as safe as anything in Pegasus is. Elizabeth didn’t want to risk them or waste their skills if there wasn’t anything of value to trade for.”

“Holy Hannah. I can’t even—” Carter stopped abruptly. She jerked to her feet and spun away from the table. She spent a long time staring up at the ceiling with her first two fingers pressed to her temple.

Tony thought she was either questioning why such an idiot had been in charge for so long, or she was praying for patience. Tony zyrself was even more convinced that Elizabeth Weir had been an idiot. A few less-than-subtle breathing exercises later, Colonel Carter turned to face the room again.

Bracing herself on the back of her chair, she addressed the only Pegasus natives in the room. “Okay, let me sum up the situation. Teyla, Ronon. Tell me if I’m wrong, but from Pegasus’ point of view, Earth has spent years—more than four at this point—offending and alienating the local populations. Is that right?”

“Yep.”

Well, no one would ever accuse Ronon of being verbose. If the topic hadn’t been so serious, Tony would’ve laughed.

“Other than my people, but even they preferred to establish themselves on their own world rather than live under Earth’s rule once that group of Alterans was permitted to take over Atlantis without challenge.”

“And this was after we woke up the Wraith, the one and only eternal enemy of all humans everywhere?”

“Yep.”

“Though it was inadvertent, many worlds see the situation thusly.” Teyla looked and sounded like it pained her to admit it.

“How likely is it that our teams offend someone every time they go through the gate?”

“Pretty sure.”

Teyla shot Ronon an annoyed look, but she didn’t disagree. “It is, unfortunately, more likely than not.”

It must’ve finally been dawning on the rest of the room just how badly they’d fucked up because John looked ill, and Lorne had pressed the fist that had previously been propping up his chin to his mouth. Doc Xander had actually crossed his arms on the table and was resting his forehead on them. Sgt. Major Wolfe seemed to be staring at the ceiling and counting backwards…in Hebrew, if Tony was reading the man’s lips correctly. Carter had to turn around and do some more deep breathing exercises before she retook her seat, outwardly composed once more.

“In all honesty, is there any hope of regaining ground with any of these planets and communities?”

Ronon didn’t say anything and very carefully _didn’t_ look at Tony. Teyla slowly replied, “Perhaps.”

Good or bad, Colonel Carter picked up on that right away. She studied Teyla, Ronon, then Tony.

“The kysra?” she asked, perking up. “This is what you were talking about when you were saying you didn’t want Earth to use the kysra to take what it wanted from Pegasus.”

It mostly wasn’t a question, and though Teyla and Ronon both sat expressionless and silent, that was all the confirmation Carter needed.

“I’m not a bargaining chip,” Tony stated firmly. Zy wiggled zyr fingers in Ronon’s grip _again_ to remind him zy not to crush them. “None of the kysra are, and I honestly think Earth would be stopped if they tried to use us that way.”

//No, I will not permit the kysra to be abused. Not this time,// Atlantis vowed fiercely. //Your Tower, the Dex Tower, since you have decided to take your mate’s name, is powered and shielded by a contained singularity separate from the rest of my infrastructure. I have plans for more Towers, but I must have a trio of large, fully-charged contained singularities first. The kysra who Return to me _will be protected._ //

Well, wasn’t that interesting? Tony didn’t know what a contained singularity was, but zy didn’t imagine it was any more readily available in Pegasus than a flux capacitor had been when Doc Brown and Marty McFly had needed one to power the DeLorean.

“Tony is right,” Ronon said. “It wouldn’t just be the Wraith and a few, small populations who would openly want to kill Earthers if they treated the kysra with such disrespect. Honestly, you all had better hope _no one_ in Pegasus finds out how kysra are treated on Earth. It won’t be just the Wraith you have to worry about.”

That statement had everyone exchanging concerned looks, but Tony couldn’t manage to feel much sympathy for them. The fear of being outed as a delta had hung over zyr head like the blade of a guillotine over a condemned man’s neck from the time zy had hit puberty. There was a small, spiteful part of zyr that reveled in the fact that someone might have to experience what that felt like, might even be called to account for the way delts were treated—even if it wasn’t the right someone. The rest of Tony was ashamed of feeling that way, but zy was a kysra, not a saint.

Lifting his head, Dr. Xander directed his query to Teyla. “Madam, you said medicine is the only other thing the peoples of Pegasus are interested in. Can we make a peace offering of free medical assistance? The organization I was with—Doctors without Borders—that was what we did all the time, so I have experience in not offending people whilst helping them. Could we choose the least offended communities and offer them medicine and medical treatment, especially those communities which lack trade goods? If nothing else, prenatal care costs us very little and improves the mortality statistics of industrial and pre-industrial civilizations by several percentage points. Perhaps when others in Pegasus see that we can help them….”

“Teyla, Ronon?” Carter prodded when neither said anything in response to Doc Xander’s suggestion.

With a glance at Ronon, Teyla answered for them both.

“The Athosians and most other cultures have midwives. I am not certain what kind of medicine or care is possible beyond that, as it is not something that was ever brought up. Nor do I know what you are proposing, so I cannot say for sure,” she explained, studying Dr. Xander intently. “Midwives are highly valued among all cultures. I am willing to hear your proposal in further detail at a later time.”

“Fair enough,” Carter said. She frowned and absently rubbed the knuckles of her right hand with her left thumb. “This problem is larger than we can solve today. We can’t even properly brainstorm for solutions when we don’t know the scope of it. I’d like for Tony to be brought up to speed on any current on-base legal and disciplinary problems. Then I suggest that Tony and Sgt. Major Wolfe, Teyla, Ronon, and Colonel Sheppard gather and review the documents necessary for drafting a preliminary framework for an official Atlantis code of laws.” She shot a look at Dr. Xander before hastily adding, “As soon as zy is cleared to consult, of course. Track your hours so you can be paid correctly, Tony. McKay, please make sure Tony’s assigned laptop has the correct software and all the access zy will need.

“Next, I will review the upcoming missions and suspend all but the most essential gate activity. Teyla, Ronon, I could really use your help figuring out which people we’ll offend more by _not_ showing up than if we do show up. It sounds like it’s a pretty small list at this point. Colonel Sheppard, the Hoff may have to wait.”

“As much as I hate to say it, they did insist on taking the drug against Carson’s and my vehement objections,” John admitted. Seeing that Doc Xander was about to object, he added, “That’s not to say we won’t get to them as soon as we can, but if we need to do urgent damage control to make sure we don’t have enemies at our throats every time we step out of the gate….”

“Agreed. Colonel Sheppard, you and I need to figure out a way to do an exhaustive review of all past missions to try to determine those societies we mortally offended. Rodney, please have one of your people—maybe Gephardt—create a program and database that will allow us to search by key word or phrase in all mission reports so we can rank and annotate the files with the severity of the offense and the likelihood of reconciliation. Again, Ronon, Teyla, I know it must feel like we’re dumping a lot on you two, but we really need any help you’re willing to give. You have my permission to tell us how foolish we’ve been in as much detail as you are able to provide.”

As they exited the room, Carter was the last one left. Tony was almost certain zy heard a thump followed by a whimpered, “I want Daniel.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **13** mur-KLEE-sah-lah; num-SIR-ee; ah-SKAH-lee-ah; PEL-or-ah; en-DAH-rec  
>  **14** Regan MacNeil, played by Linda Blair, was the possessed girl in the 1973 film _The Exorcist_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two links within the text. You have to right click and choose open in new tab/window. I couldn't get the coding to let that happen automatically. They are definitely worth it! (Obviously, the individuals in the link are the phenomenal, epic, inspiring composers, not Tony. Go check them out!)

**Chapter 6**

_Keplerday, Neumann 5 (Earth February 15, 2008)_

“Lucy, we’re home!” John called cheerfully as he moved into the long hallway/gallery area in front of the transporter, dragging McKay along by his sleeve. Teyla was following them with an indulgent smile.

Tony grinned and stood up from where zy was crouched inside one of the shipping crates.

“Ricky! So glad you could make it today!”

Ronon exchanged a raised-eyebrow look with Teyla, confirming that she had no idea what the Earthers were talking about either.

“Who’s Lucy?” Ronon asked. “And Ricky. I don’t know either of them.”

Tony lifted box from inside the crate and handed it to Ronon.

“This has dishes for in the kitchen, so be careful, please. They’re all breakable,” Tony instructed, then answered Ronon’s question. “Lucy and Ricky are characters from an American sitcom—uh, situation comedy—alled _I Love Lucy_. It starred Lucille Ball as Lucy and Desi Arnaz as Ricky, and it ran from late 1951 to the middle of 1958…. No, wait. It was 1957.” Tony waved a negligent hand. “Which means nothing to you. Anyway, it’s one of the most famous TV shows ever made in America. The line ‘Lucy, I’m home’ is what the character Ricky would say when he came home from work. Lucy’s responses always varied, but Ricky’s line is something almost anyone in America would recognize. I’m sure I have all the episodes somewhere. We’ll watch them sometime.”

John was nodding. “Yep, sounds about right. I remember watching some of those old black-and-white episodes on cable when I was a kid.”

“I see,” Teyla said, amused.

“Huh. Interesting,” Ronon said. He met John’s eyes and jerked his head to the right, indicating the hall that lead from in front of the transporter and past the dining room they could all see. “Come on. Take your shoes off and make Tony get out of the crate. We’ll drop this stuff in the kitchen and give you a tour.”

“A Tour?” McKay scoffed. “I didn’t realize your quarters were big enough to warrant a tour.”

At the same time, John asked, “Our shoes? Why do we need to take our shoes off?”

Ronon answered John’s question while Tony snickered.

“Tony said the no shoes thing is zyr house rule. If shoes stay on, I get no sex. It might’ve been just my shoes, but I’m not taking the chance. Shoes off! Now!”

Since Tony wasn’t contradicting Ronon’s interpretation, the three newcomers decided not to push their luck and started taking off their shoes.

Tony, meanwhile, laughed and easily vaulted over the side of the crate before leaning back in and picking up another box very similar to the one Ronon held.

“Answering your question, Dr. McKay, our place is over 7,000 square feet before you add on outside area we’re calling the courtyard, even though it’s open on the fourth side. Our ‘quarters’ are at least five times the size of any apartment I’ve ever had.”

“What?!” McKay squawked in outrage, gesturing with the shoe he had taken off so far. “My lab and my quarters _together_ aren’t even a fourth of that!”

Even John looked a stunned. “That’s a whole lot of real estate, guys. What are you going to do with it all?”

Tony was certain the huge apartment was Atlantis’ way of encouraging them to reproduce repeatedly, if only to fill the space so they weren’t rattling around in a human-sized pinball machine, but zy just shrugged one shoulder and let Ronon take the blame. “I’m pretty sure Ronon wants to fill it up with kids, but I’m only going to guarantee him the bun currently baking in the oven.”

John choked on a laugh, and McKay rolled his eyes. Teyla merely sighed and stood, nudging her shoes neatly against the wall.

“Bun?” she murmured to Ronon.

He shrugged and rolled his eyes. “Kyta. No clue what having a kyta has to do with baking, but Tony thinks it’s funny.”

“I see.” Teyla said finally.

“Yeah, me neither.”

“Why? Do you need new quarters, John?” Tony asked, ignoring Ronon and Teyla’s commiserating over the Earthers’ weirdness.

“I don’t know. It depends on if you somehow got beds that are bigger than twin size,” he retorted as they moved down the hall, past the formal dining room and took a left into the large kitchen.

“Mine is smaller than a twin,” McKay grumbled, his neck practically on a swivel as he took in everything.

Tony set zyr box on the counter and gave them both an incredulous look. “Seriously? You’re sleeping on something that small? Our bed is at least as wide as Ronon is tall, and quite a bit longer. I’m pretty sure Ronon could sleep comfortably no matter if he was lying length- or width-wise.”

“Yep,” Ronon agreed with a self-satisfied grin. “I wouldn’t even have to worry about my toes hanging off the end—or the side. Whichever.”

“Toes? Everything from just above my ankles hangs off my bed, even with my shoes off.” John griped, frowning and looking down at his feet in socks more grey than white from being washed in a single load with everything else John owned. “Okay, now I really am jealous.”

Zy couldn’t help but feel guilty and made a mental note to talk to Atlantis about everyone else’s quarters. Zy couldn’t live in luxury while John was sleeping on a cot.

Ronon shot John a smug look, apparently not feeling any of Tony’s guilt. “Just wait until you see the rest of our place.”

 “I am envious of the huge windows,” Teyla admitted from where she had ventured into the breakfast room-slash-informal dining area adjacent to the kitchen. “I have never seen anything like this in all of Pegasus.”

“It’s pretty awesome,” Tony agreed brightly.

The fact that the exterior walls of the building were more glass (or Atlantis’ version of it) than wall was Tony’s favorite thing about the place so far. Zy had never thought zy’d live somewhere that seemed more like an exotic penthouse than an apartment, much less military quarters. Yeah, zy was definitely going to talk to Atlantis. There had to be other, better quarters for everyone, especially John, Teyla, and McKay.

Distracting zyrself, zy said, “The windows are floor-to-ceiling all through the building, as far as I know. Maybe not some of the community areas on the first few floors, but we haven’t been down there yet.”

In truth, Tony and Ronon hadn’t asked Atlantis if they were permitted to go into any of the downstairs floors yet, so they had no idea what they looked like. Everything they’d needed—and more—had been in their place.

“Can’t people see in?” McKay asked.

Tony cocked zyr head to the side and pretended to consider the question, but zy could always feel Atlantis now, so zy was hoping she would answer so zy could relay it. When she did, zy was pleased with the answer.

“I don’t think so. The windows can be anything from clear glass to a very dark, opaque color. Even when they’re clear, I think they’re reflective because we don’t get that much heat through them. Even the south-facing windows like the ones in here, the master bedroom, the formal dining room, et cetera, don’t make the rooms hot.”

“Well, that’s good,” John said, doing a bad job of hiding his smirk. “I’d hate to take a jumper out for a spin and suddenly get an eyeful of pasty-white backside.”

Stepping as close as she could to the long windows without actually touching them, Teyla interrupted whatever would’ve stemmed from John’s comment. “You have a beautiful view of the ocean from here.”

“I don’t think any of the rooms have a bad view,” Ronon boasted.

Tony shot him a questioning look. It seemed like he was pushing their fortune in his team’s faces, which was weird. Ronon just bared his teeth at zyr, so zy shrugged it off for the moment. It was something they’d talk about in private.

“He’s right. The sunset from here or better yet out on the courtyard is amazing. The sunrise from the living room is beautiful despite the other buildings in the way part of the time,” Tony told them. “Though it is going to take me a while to get used to the sun rising in the north and setting in the south. And the whole two moons that look a whole lot closer than Earth’s ever did,” zy added.

“I know what you mean.” John gave zyr a lopsided smile. “The first planet we were on only had one moon, so it didn’t feel as foreign, even if the moon wasn’t in the ‘right’ place, but the days were hours longer, so if I have to choose, I’ll take this planet with its 24-hour day and five moons.”

“Oh, definitely,” Tony agreed before zy clapped zyr hands together. “But let’s get this tour moving so we can at least get the rest of the boxes moved to the right rooms today.”

Tony backed into the cooking and prep area of the kitchen and gestured grandly with both hands. “So, as you can see, this is where the cooking and baking magic will happen. When Ronon promised me a kitchen back on Earth, I had no idea he’d deliver my dream kitchen: double ovens, two dishwashers, plenty of counter and cupboard space, and a massive refrigerator and freezer, all the Atlantis versions, but essentially the same functions as on Earth.”

McKay eyed zyr speculatively. “But can you actually cook?”

Tony gasped dramatically and pressed a hand over zyr heart. “ _Devvero?_ Can I cook? Can I cook?! _Sono italiano!_ Of course I can cook!” Dropping the melodramatic, faux indignation, especially since zyr cooking skills were courtesy of the DiNozzo cooks and nannies rather than zyr heritage, zy continued, “I bake too, so as soon as I figure out where all my stuff is I’ll make you all some chocolate chip cookies that will blow your minds.”

That seemed to make McKay perk up for the first time since he’d arrived. “Cookies? Homemade cookies? Really?”

Tony nodded. “Absolutely. Cookies, cakes, all that stuff. I’ll eventually have to figure out how to substitute Pegasus foods for eggs and milk, which will take a lot of experimentation, but I’ll be sure to bake a couple dozen for you all. I’ll even make you a formal dinner if you want, which, hey! I didn’t show you the dining room.”

Tony practically bounced out of the kitchen and back toward the transporter, leading them into a large room with a double-length, rectangular table in the center.

“These floor tiles are elegant and quite beautiful,” Teyla observed right away.

“I thought so too. I can definitely see having an awesome dinner party in here. There’s enough space for twelve to fourteen people, without crowding anybody too much.”

 “You don’t even know fourteen people on Atlantis,” Ronon teased from beside zyr, hazel eyes lit with amusement.

“I don’t know fourteen people _yet_ ,” Tony grinned up at him. Zy was ridiculously excited about possibly having friends who would want to come over for a dinner party…friends zy would enjoy cooking and baking for, as well as entertaining.

Tony led them out past the transporter to show them what zy thought of as the “family” side of the apartment. Only one of the five bedrooms on the east side, not counting the master or the nursery, had a bed or any furniture, but they at least took a look at the layout of the others. John, well used to a public laundry, was very impressed with the laundry room, which had two washers and two dryers as well as what Tony thought of as decent storage, but other people would probably find excessive.

By the time they got to the master suite, with its closet and attached bath, each almost the size of the regular bedrooms, John and Rodney were pretending to fight over who was going to get to move in with them first before Teyla interrupted them.

“Gentlemen, I assure you that as I am the only person native to the Pegasus galaxy, I have ‘first dibs,’” she informed them regally, making Tony and Ronon both snicker at the gobsmacked expression on John and McKay’s faces.

Exiting through the sliding glass doors onto the outdoor “courtyard” area that took up the space between the arms of the apartment’s blocky C-shape, they all had to stop to admire the amazing view.

“There’s something to be said for being able to stand on the top of a building and look out to the ocean without anything getting in the way,” Tony said, leaning contentedly into Ronon’s side. “It almost makes me want to shout something about being the king of the world.”

John, the only one to get the reference, turned and gave zyr an exasperated look, but didn’t say anything that would disrupt the mood.

Closing her eyes and raising her face to the sun, Teyla said, “It is hard to believe this building was made by the same people who designed the central part of the city. Even in the west part of the city where we have explored more, there are balconies, but there is nothing like this.”

“Not that we know of,” John agreed.

“Maybe it wasn’t,” Ronon offered. “It’s possible that someone later built it. Not every building in the entire city has to be the same age, do they?”

“Huh,” John said thoughtfully. “I guess that’s possible.”

“I’ll have to look at the building schematic when I get back to my computer.”

Tony shared a look with Ronon. Zy thought both of them were hoping Rodney would forget. Atlantis would probably alter the records if she hadn’t already.

Back inside through the informal dining area’s sliding glass doors and in the kitchen, Tony showed them the large pantry hidden between the kitchen and the formal dining room. It already contained a lot of their consumable Sam’s Club loot, but it was all still sitting in boxes and bags. They then went through the three bedrooms on the west arm of the apartment.

“I want this one,” John said when they were in the southwest bedroom suite. “With glass—or whatever Atlantis uses for glass—windows on three sides, it’s like living in midair.”

Tony grinned at him and wished zy and Ronon hadn’t agreed so quickly to Atlantis’ request that they not tell anyone else she was alive. But hinting wasn’t telling, right? Zy could hint, and maybe John would pick up on what zy was really saying.

“Of course Atlantis’ Pilot wants a room that’s like flying.”

“Yeah,” John said wistfully, without so much as a glance at Tony or Ronon.

Tony sighed and allowed Ronon to take zyr hand and lead them into the living room before they wound back around to the long side of the “C,” across from the formal dining room to what Tony was calling the library or music room, depending on zyr mood.

“You have a piano?! A baby grand piano?!?!” McKay practically shrieked.

“Whoa, chill out, buddy,” John tried to calm him with a hand on his shoulder. “I told you about Tony’s piano. I know I did.”

Tony was taken aback by McKay’s reaction, but the more zy watched, the more zy saw that the man wasn’t angry so much as he was envious and, oddly enough, sad.

“Do you play, Dr. McKay?”

McKay nodded, shook his head, then shrugged as he was helplessly drawn toward the beautiful instrument.

“I had lessons growing up. My teacher said I was proficient, but I—” He stopped and barely trailed the tips of his fingers over the keys.

Okay, Tony had seen that wounded expression before. In fact, zy had worn the same expression more times that zy wanted to think about. Suddenly McKay’s abrasive personality, which had been annoying Tony throughout the tour, made way more sense. The offer was out of zyr mouth before zy could think about it.

“Well, I don’t know how great I am, but I still love to play. I think this room and the one just across the way are both soundproofed, since this is the music room and that is the media room. You’re welcome to come play any time you want.”

McKay’s head jerked up from where he had been gazing at the piano like it was his long-lost love. His jaw dropped.

“—wha—I mean, really? You would? I can?”

McKay’s tone was soft and his expression so vulnerable that Tony thought zy was finally seeing the real person who hid behind the hard exterior shell the man had probably spent decades developing. Tony couldn’t help but smile gently at him.

“Yeah, of course. Here, come look.” Tony lead McKay over to where boxes were sitting in front of a bookcase with doors. Zy knelt down and opened one of the boxes to show stiff folders with typed and color-coded labels sticking out from one edge. “All these boxes are full of sheet music. I haven’t even started putting them away yet, but I have everything organized alphabetically by composer and then by major work— like if they’re all from the same musical or concerto—or by title if they’re individual pieces. As long as you put it back where it belongs, I’m happy to share with you.”

Tony grinned up at the stunned man. “I’d actually love it if you wanted to come hang out. It’s been years—” zy snorted, “—probably closer to decades, actually, since I had someone I could talk music with. My former coworkers didn’t even know I could play. I figured they’d just give me crap about it, so I never said anything.”

That seemed to help McKay recover a little, though Tony knew zy had made the right call when McKay offered to let zyr use his first name.

“It’s just Rodney, if you want. And yeah, I can only imagine what small-brained, big-muscled cops and government agents would have said. Probably nothing good.”

Tony laughed bitterly as zy stood. “Oh, they weren’t even that muscular. One of my former teammates was about Teyla’s size, but she packed at least ten times more ‘jackass’ in her small frame than anybody else I’ve ever known.”

Ronon frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. “Can I meet her next time we go to Earth?”

John burst into laughter, then tried to cover it by coughing into his fist. “I hate to break it to you, Ronon, but I don’t think the bosses are going to let you go to Earth any time in the near future.”

“Don’t know why not.” Ronon tried to give them an innocent look but ruined it by breaking into a wide, smug grin. “Okay, well, maybe I do have an idea. Just a little bit.”

Teyla nudged Ronon with her shoulder. “I daresay it was worth it, was it not?” she said fondly.

His warm hazel eyes focusing on Tony, Ronon’s lips curled in a soft smile, his expression going soft and adoring. “Yeah. It was worth everything.”

John groaned, and he and Rodney both rolled their eyes.

“Okay, enough gooey-ness.”

“Hey! We’ve been good so far!” Tony laughingly protested just before Ronon dramatically swept zyr into his arms and kissed zyr soundly.

“Oh, come on!” Rodney objected, stepping away from where Tony now had zyr arms around Ronon’s neck. Neither of them appeared to be coming up for air any time soon. “Let’s at least finish the tour before you two go all…” He waved his hands at them. “honeymooner-ish or whatever!”

Tony and Ronon broke apart, grinning at each other.

“Alright,” Tony said, grabbing Ronon’s hand and leading him toward the southwest door. “Just one room left.”

“Wow!” John exclaimed when he saw the TV and the huge sort-of-sectional furniture. “Did you bring this? I don’t remember seeing it in your apartment.”

“Nope. Well, the TV, DVD, and VCR, yes. The furniture was here already.”

“Huh.” John nodded automatically. Gesturing to the sofa that went from a third of the way on the west wall, all the way around the north wall, and two-thirds of the way up the east wall, he said, “Yeah, I thought so. It fits perfectly in the space, but it’s nothing like what I thought Atlantis had. You know, I realize you couldn’t possibly have had all the furniture in your crates, but a lot looks so Earth-ish.”

Tony shot Ronon a glance, but he shook his head very slightly, so Tony didn’t say the tower could have been made for zyr. They’d let the hint they’d dropped earlier be the most they said about it for the moment. They both desperately wanted the team to know, but they needed to be careful about pissing off Atlantis too.

“I haven’t seen much of the city, so I really can’t compare,” Tony said instead.

“This’ll be perfect for movie night,” Ronon pointed out, distracting them all from any further discussion on that topic.

John lit up at that. “Yeah, you’re right! And we did buy plenty of popcorn at Sam’s Club!”

“Oh, no!” Rodney groaned. “Please tell me you’re not going to make me sit through _Star Wars_ yet again.”

Teyla huffed and said dryly, “I do not believe any of us wish to endure forcing you to watch those movies again, Rodney.”

“Maybe we’ll have to make a deal, like we’ll watch whatever you want one night without complaining, and the next time one of us will pick, and you can’t complain,” Tony suggested.

Rodney’s eyes narrowed, raising his chin stubbornly. “I make no promises.”

John gave a long-suffering sigh. “As you can tell, bartering with McKay is a grueling process. Maybe we should just get back to the unpacking before he comes up with something that we’ll all regret.”

“Fine by me,” Ronon agreed. “I’ll be glad to get the crates out of here, and I’ll be even happier when Tony stops worrying about zyr suits.”

“Hey!” Tony objected as Ronon guided zyr from the room with a hand at the small of zyr back. “I’ll have you know those suits are some of the best money can buy! Or at least the best my money could buy in DC. If you’re good, I’ll even put one on for you and show you what a real suit can do for a man. Or kysra, I suppose.”

John was already groaning and covering his face with one hand when Ronon retorted, “I dunno, m’kysra. I think your best look doesn’t involve any clothes at all.”

*~*~*~* 

Several hours later, the crates were empty, the contents distributed to what they thought would be the correct rooms, and the group had broken into teams to unpack boxes. Shelving had magically appeared at some point in the pantry and a few other places Tony had mentioned zy thought they would need it or would work for storage, which was very helpful and only slightly creepy. When questioned, Atlantis had admitted that she was responsible, but she refused to say just how she had managed it.

At first, Tony had been weirded out by the thought of someone in their apartment after they were asleep, but Ronon had just raised one eyebrow and said, “If we can’t trust Atlantis, who can we trust? I still like her a lot more than Carter right now.”

Tony had known better than to reopen that can of worms, since Ronon was still bitter about Carter having sided with Keller about moving Tony to the infirmary during zyr Interim. Zy knew he had a point, so zy had just muttered something about Ronon having a Ph.D. in grudge-holding and moved on.

As soon as Teyla saw all the wool, fabric, and other trading supplies, she had gasped and nearly pounced on them. Tony got the impression that was her version of squealing and jumping with glee, so she, Ronon, and Rodney had worked on getting all that plus all the food and other supplies arranged in the pantry and the office between the dining room and the laundry for the time being. Of all the rooms in the apartment, that one had the least amount of window space (other than the bathrooms), and it was in the least attractive location as it was half hidden behind the transporter and not really within what Tony thought of as the family living section. Zy was considering turning it into an office if zy didn’t leave it for storage. Zy would figure out something else later if zy decided zy didn’t like how it had worked out.

Tony was under no illusions and assumed a few different bags of treats and coffee would go “missing” before it was over, which zy was perfectly happy to have happen. Zy and Ronon weren’t paying anybody to help. Besides, Tony assumed the whole unpacking thing was supposed to be part real help, but a lot more about getting a chance to meet and get to know Ronon’s team in a stress-free environment.

While the other three worked on their project, Tony and John had unpacked dishes into the dishwashers and set them to run because Tony was creeped out just knowing that other people’s hands had touched zyr dishes when they’d packed them for shipment. Tony had used the time the first loads had taken to figure out how zy wanted the kitchen and pantry to be arranged. Trying to be considerate, Tony had asked Ronon if he had a preference. Ronon had smirked and asked if there the way dishes were in the cupboards would have an effect on how soon he would get cookies.

“Not yet,” Tony snarked back. “But it will once I have everything put away. If the cupboards don’t stay neat and orderly, it significantly lowers your chances of getting cookies—or anything else!”

Ronon had just laughed and walked away. Tony wondered if zy should have specified zy meant food. Zy didn’t want everybody believing zy threatened to withhold sex all the time. Oh well. Too late. By the time zy and John were finished with the kitchen, the others were done too.

“There is room for everything, but Ronon decided the clothing and other things for the baby should be put into the room he said you two intend to use for a nursery,” Teyla informed Tony. “Except those bags of what he said were diapers. Most of those are still in the storage room.”

“That’s perfect, Teyla. I really appreciate your help.”

Teyla smiled kindly. “I am finding this experience very informative and enjoyable. I’m pleased you chose to include me.”

Tony returned her smile. For such a badass warrior, Teyla had a very soothing presence. Zy had no doubt that Teyla could kick zyr ass any time she wanted, but zy never felt threatened by her. Unlike Ziva, Teyla didn’t act like she had something to prove in every single conversation. It was refreshing and made Tony respect Teyla all the more.

“You may not think so after we finish unboxing my movie collection. I’m pretty sure only part will fit on the shelves in the media room. I’ll have to figure out a place for the rest or figure out a better way to store them.”

“You should convert everything over to digital,” Rodney told zyr as he opened the first box he came to. “An external hard drive versus all these boxes of DVDs and VHS tapes would make a huge difference.”

“Yeah, I know it’s more logical, but there’s just something about having the disk or VHS that I like, especially for old movies,” Tony admitted.

Zy didn’t think they’d get zyr Christmas tradition of watching _It’s a Wonderful Life_ on VHS. They’d just look at zyr like zy was crazy if Tony tried to explain how the comparatively fuzzy picture and rewinding the tape were part of the experience.

“Well, it doesn’t have to be all or nothing,” John pointed out. “Put everything on a hard drive or a server. Keep the physical copies you absolutely can’t stand to pack away, and you’ll be all set.”

“Huh. That’s true.”

Tony considered John’s suggestion. It really was a logical plan. Zy would just have to figure out how to convert VHS to digital copy too. There really weren’t that many, and getting them onto digital would let zyr keep the original VHS tapes zy was truly attached to for sentimental reasons. “Well, for right now, I need them all out so I can convert them. I’m sure Rodney has a ripper program he can set me up with.”

Rodney scowled. “Please! Even if I didn’t have a program, I could write one in about five minutes.”

“Great!” Tony grinned at him. “Then let’s leave these guys in here and see if you and I can get the music into some kind of order.”

Tony was hoping Rodney would eventually relax around zyr. Zy knew from Ronon how important the scientist was to his team, and zy didn’t like the way he kept watching zyr as if expecting zyr to do or say something unforgivable.

Rodney’s sharp, blue eyes skimmed over John, who was seated on the floor and slicing open one box, and Teyla, who was already pulling DVDs out of another box, before he agreed.

“Yeah, okay. It’ll be good to know what your collection looks like before I decide whether or not I need to order my favorite pieces from Earth.”

Tony agreed easily. “Sure. I think I have a pretty decent collection, but I know I don’t have everything. It would be impossible to have every piano piece ever written.”

They started out doing pretty well with Rodney handing a small stack of folders to Tony, who would place them on the shelves. About an hour into it, Tony was chattering along about nothing in particular and reached down for another stack of folders, only to be met with air. Startled, zy looked down and discovered that Rodney had retreated with a folder to one of the wide chairs that was somewhere between a loveseat and an armchair in size.

Rodney was staring intently at a piece of music and nodding his head in a way Tony was familiar with if only because zy did the same thing when zy was “listening” to a piece in zyr head as zy read it. Intrigued to see what it was, Tony padded over to where he could look over Rodney’s shoulder.

“Oh! ‘ _Liszt’s Transcendental Étude #4_ ,’” Tony said. Zy stared at the pages that had terrified zyr the first time zy had seen them. “That’s a really hard piece.”

“What?” Rodney snapped and bolted upright, making Tony jump back in reaction.

“Crap! Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Yes, well.” Rodney cleared his throat, glared, and hurriedly tried to fold up the music in spite of how the pages were fighting him. “What are you doing? I thought we were supposed to be putting away your music?”

Tony bit back zyr instinctual sarcastic response and simply nodded. “Yep, we are. I just thought if you wanted to take a break and play a little while, you could.” Zy gestured to the music that was still refusing to fold back down properly. “You’re damn brave if you want to start with that piece, though. If I have to play Liszt, give me a _Consolation_ or his _Mephisto Waltz_ any day.”

“Oh.” That seemed to calm him down again. Rodney stared at the sheet music and carefully unfolded it before gently refolding it again, properly that time. “You…. You can play this?”

Tony suddenly thought zy realized what the problem was. Zy took the piece of music from Rodney and sat down on the floor cross-legged in front of him.

“I used to be able to, but it was a very long time ago, and it would take a lot of work for me to get back to that point. It’s probably one of the most difficult pieces I ever played.” Tony snorted and gave Rodney a bitter smile. “I used to call it ‘nine minutes of hell.’”

He finally met zyr eyes. “Really? Why nine minutes?”

“Because it’s supposed to be played in just under seven minutes, thirty seconds, but no matter how much I practiced, I never could get it under nine. My piano teacher kept on me all the time, yelling and telling me I could do it if I would just stop being a worthless, lazy shit. Of course, that just made it worse. Keep in mind, this was while I was still a kid at Remington Military Academy, and you can imagine the kind of yelling a military school teacher could do.”

Rodney flinched. “My piano teacher was a bitch who told me I was a decent player technically even if I lacked artistry, but at least she never yelled.”

“I think what your teacher said was probably just as damaging, if not more so,” Tony said firmly. “Besides, the yelling wasn’t as bad as what the headmaster did when I told my teacher to ‘fuck off, sir’ and walked out, refusing to go back.” Zyr smile turned to raw hatred. “Corporal punishment was very much allowed, and my father didn’t care enough to bring me home during the summer holidays much less interfere in whatever punishment the headmaster doled out.”

Rodney hissed, “Stupid, barbaric institutions that supposedly promote intellect and honor but really only promote men and women with inferiority complexes into places of authority over children to perpetuate the cycle. How old were you? Seventeen? Eighteen?”

“Ah, no,” Tony admitted. “I was in my last semester of my senior year, so I would have been fifteen.” At Rodney’s shocked expression, zy explained, “My father forged records and added three years onto my age so he could get rid of me after my mom died.”

The way Rodney started studying zyr made Tony a little uncomfortable until he finally said, “Huh. My parents didn’t forge anything, but I started high school at ten, so I have some idea of what you went through. Though at least I didn’t have men with small penises and massive egos screaming at me and beating my ass every day.”

“Yeah, well.” Tony made a vague gesture toward the music. “Being there was still better than being ‘home’ with my father. At least nobody at RMA ever broke bones or left scars, which is more than I can say for daddy dearest. Besides. I won in the end. No matter what they assigned me or how much they beat my ass, as you put it, I refused to ever go back to Harris’ lessons, and he never got to parade me around as his prodigy student again either.”

“You know, I think your parents win the ‘neglectful and abusive parent award’ over mine even.”

Tony flopped onto zyr back and stared at the ceiling. “It’s a shitty award for parents to compete for, but it seems like there are way too many who do.” Zy sighed and found zyr hands splaying over zyr lower abdomen without having made a conscious decision to do so. Zy rolled zyr head to make eye-contact with Rodney again only to find the man already watching zyr intently. “I’ve sworn to myself and Ronon that I won’t be my father. No matter what happens or how bad I am at parenting in general, my child will never doubt zyr dada loves zyr.”

Rodney nodded before slowly smirking. “Don’t worry. If you start acting like my parents or yours, I’ll lock you in some isolated room until you get your head out of your ass.”

Tony snorted a laugh. “Good. I’m going to hold you to that, you know!”

Rodney rolled his eyes and nudged Tony with his foot.

“C’mon. Get up!” he ordered. “Play something you like. I want to make sure this thing is in tune before I try it.”

“Okay, okay! Twist my arm!” Laughing, Tony got to zyr feet and took a seat at the piano, caressing the instrument lovingly. “As if I would let my beauty go untuned for very long! It was terrible that she was languishing away in here while I was unconscious. After getting my brain checked out, tuning my girl was my first priority.” Tony thought of the bathtub sex and corrected zyrself, “Well, one of my top priorities anyway.”

“Then get to the playing!” Rodney ordered. He propped himself against the side of the piano as Tony started running through a few scales. He frowned, opened the lid and fixed it into position, then turned back to Tony and made a “keep going” motion.

Once Tony’s fingers were warmed up, zy settled on a piece.

“Have you ever seen the Harry Potter movies?”

“No. Please don’t tell me they’re anything like _Star Wars_ ,” Rodney groaned.

Tony chuckled. “Not in the same sense, but there is a magical force and a boy who has to defeat evil. We’ll put them on the list for movie nights. I asked because this piece is inspired by those movies. It’ll actually be interesting to see what you think of it not knowing anything about the series.”

Starting with the deceptively simple [introduction](https://youtu.be/zvSIFofFH90) played far to the right side of the keyboard, Tony let the music take zyr over as it usually did. It was only two-and-a-half minutes, but each second counted. When zy finished the last notes, zy looked up to see Rodney staring not at zyr, but at the piano keys.

“That’s it?”

“Yeah, it’s short, but it’s cool, right?”

“It’s _ridiculous_! Play it again!” Rodney demanded imperiously, making Tony break into laughter before starting over.

When it was finished that time, they both were startled to hear Ronon say, “See, Sheppard? I told you Tony would never last long in here without playing it.”

Tony hadn’t realized how much of Rodney’s mask had come down until it abruptly snapped back into place the second he realized anyone was in the room with them.

“Oh, please! Like you guys could possibly be done with all Tony’s movies.” He said snidely. “I know how you guys are, and Teyla was probably the only one doing any work. I bet Conan over there tried to make Sheppard explain all the pictures on the cases to him, and Sheppard found the _Star Wars_ movies and spent the entire time trying to talk the other two into putting them on ‘for background noise.’” He huffed and rolled his eyes. “As if we don’t all know exactly what happens as soon as he sees anything he even thinks might be _Star Wars_.”

The look Ronon and Teyla exchanged, and the way John was rubbing the back of his neck, said Rodney’s guess wasn’t far off.

“It appears Ronon was right about you two, also,” Teyla pointed out with a smirk, “since we have found you here at the…” A pause while she searched for the word. “at the piano, was he not?”

“For about ten minutes before you got here, yeah,” Tony admitted. “I’ve only had time to warm up and play one song that isn’t even three minutes long.”

“The pirate one?” Ronon asked, sliding behind Tony and resting his hands on zyr shoulders.

“Nope, the little boy with special powers,” Tony replied, remembering how zy had explained Harry Potter to Ronon the day before. Zy had the feeling a lot was lost because Ronon had no cultural reference for it at all. Well, he would just have to watch the movies too.

Tony briefly frowned as zy realized zy wouldn’t be on Earth when the sixth movie came out. Crap! Zy would have to ask Jimmy to pick up a copy of the fifth one for zyr as soon as it was released on DVD, too.

“You should play them the pirate one. I like that one.”

Tony tilted zyr head all the way back until zy could see Ronon’s face. “Yes, dear.”

Ronon bent down to kiss zyr briefly.

“Mmm. Spiderman kisses.” Tony grinned at the look that earned zyr, but Ronon was going to have to wait for the explanation. Instead, Tony launched into the pirate piece, _Pirates of the Caribbean_ as it was properly called.

“Damn!” John exclaimed after the last keymash had died away—though Tony used zyr forearm instead of zyr ass on the piano keys. Zy didn’t care what the original composer did; there was nothing on Earth—or in Pegasus either—that could convince Tony it was ever okay to drop zyr ass on zyr piano, no matter how dramatic it was. Just. No.

“That is truly astounding,” Teyla said, her voice full of awe. “I have never in my lifetime heard or seen anything such as this piano. How long has it taken you to master such a complicated instrument?”

“Um, I know from photos that my mother started sending me to lessons when I was about two or three, so I’ve played it almost all my life.” Zy gave a self-depreciating laugh. “But please don’t misunderstand, because I’m not a master by any stretch of the imagination. There are people who get paid more for one night’s performance than I got paid for a year working as a cop or an agent.”

“I believe you are unnecessarily harsh on yourself,” she disagreed. “What you played was amazing. I would like to hear more, if you are willing.”

“Alright. Is there any style of music you all want to hear?” At the baffled look Teyla gave zyr, Tony clarified, “I mean, fast or slow, smooth or choppy? That kind of thing.”

Teyla looked like she wasn’t sure what to say, which made Tony grateful when John made a suggestion.

“Well, you like movies, and you’re Italian. You have to know something from [_The Godfather_](https://youtu.be/6NDCRp1mONE), right?”

“Oh, good choice! Let’s see now, _The Godfather_ starred Al Pacino and Marlon Brando, produced in 1972. The music score was mostly composed by Nino Rota, and I think it’s one of the first ones I ever played around with. I kinda tried to slice together three different pieces of the movie, so you’ll have to tell me how I did.” Tony laced zyr fingers and stretched zyr arms forward, palms out. “Okay, here we go.”

Barely resting zyr fingers on the keys, Tony closed zyr eyes and let the memories of the movies—the cigar smoke-filled office The Godfather used to conduct his business, the beautiful women, the loving fathers, the conniving and cheating, and the underlying threat of death as the consequence of one wrong move—settle in zyr soul, then zy began to play. There were majestic chords, haunting melodies, and unexpected dissonant notes bound together in a series of movements zyr hand and finger muscles still remembered. It didn’t take very long, but Tony thought that best. Zy didn’t want to bore zyr captive audience the first time they came to visit.

The first thing anyone said was, “Is the movie as good as that?”

Tony gave zyr betrothed an indulgent smile. “Ronon, the movie is actually three movies, and it’s all that and so much more.

Ronon looked to John. “I’m hungry. Let’s get supper, and you can put on that movie _—not_ the _Star Wars_ one!—when we come back.” He smirked. “For ‘background noise.’”

Rodney blinked and looked at his watch. “It’s supper time already? Well, hurry up! If we get there late, there won’t be anything left, and I heard they’re serving not-lamb curry today.” When no one moved immediately, Rodney grabbed John by the elbow and started dragging him toward the door. “Come on! Get your shoes on, and let’s go. Chop chop!”

“Hey, since when are you in charge?” John groused, but he let himself be pulled along with Teyla trailing behind them, shaking her head.

Tony stood and yawned. Zy wasn’t tired, but there was something about playing zyr piano that relaxed the lizard part of zyr brain and told zyr zy was safe enough to rest.

Ronon drew Tony forward into his arms with his hands on zyr hips.

“You okay to go, or do you want me to bring you something back?”

“I’m fine, Ronon,” Tony assured him, lifting zyr chin and pulling Ronon down to kiss him. “You were right. Having them help us unpack was a really good idea.”

“Mmm, yeah it was,” Ronon rumbled, happy to let Tony direct him.

Lips met and parted softly. But then, everything they had done hand been careful, gentle, since Tony had awakened. Tony had the feeling that if zy hadn’t taken control and, well, taken Ronon in the bathtub, zy would still be waiting because zyr lover was so wary of hurting zyr now, despite what the MRI and CT had said. Tony would tolerate that for a few days maybe, but then zy might have to take matters into zyr own hands. Until then, zy would keep Doc Xander’s words in mind, and zy and would be patient.

“Hey! Stop groping each other and get out here! I’m hungry!”

Tony couldn’t help but laugh. So much for a few stolen kisses. Rodney’s yell could probably be heard on the other side of Atlantis; a sound-proofed room with its door wide open was no challenge. Oh well. Supper, more unpacking, and _The Godfather._ And perhaps Tony would do a little plotting of zyr own to figure out a way to reassure zyr mate zy was fine except for a desperate need for an instant replay of that hot, dusk-until-dawn sex they’d had on Earth.

* * *

 

Author's Note:

Here is a screencap of a sort-of-penthouse for Tony and Ronon. It gives you the basic idea, but it's very "Earther," I know. I'm working with free software and limited skills. Atlantis is _much_ better at interior design than I am. If you have mad skills with interior design and want to give it a go, I'd love to see it! Actually, I can't PhotoShop to save my life, so I'd love to see any illustrations _The Kysra_ series inspires! Message me at JLencre AAT gmail.com


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Casimirday, Neumann 15 (Earth February 25, 2008)_

Over a week later, Tony was still being cock-blocked by zyr own fiancé, which was just ridiculous. It was one thing to have a dry spell or two when zy was single and working insane hours. It was another when zy had a paragon of sexiness next to zyr almost all the time: a man who certainly hadn’t had any difficulty fucking Tony into the mattress before they’d come to Atlantis.

Yet even that morning, Ronon had rolled out of bed and into the shower before Tony was even awake. Tony only woke up when Ronon stubbed his toe on something and started cursing as he hopped over to their bed. Despite not being very awake, Tony seized the moment and, once zy had made sure Ronon hadn’t broken anything—his foot or whatever he’d tripped on—zy pushed the covers low on zyr hips and made a show of a full-body stretch, undulating zyr hips and letting out a porn-worthy moan. Ronon merely smiled, kissed zyr on the forehead, and said he was going to go have coffee.

Tony's jaw dropped. Zy stared after Ronon in shock. How could any man walk away from a blatant offer of sex like that?

All Tony's old insecurities came rushing back with a vengeance. No matter what Ronon had said on Earth or even since they’d been on Atlantis, Tony couldn’t help fearing that zy wasn’t, zy wouldn’t ever be enough to keep anyone’s interest, especially not a man like Ronon. What if Tony had been wrong and Ronon had never truly wanted zyr? What if he had only wanted offspring, and Tony was a convenient carrier? Ronon was the last of the Satedans. He would likely put up with a lot to keep zyr around long enough for his child to be born.

If not that, then maybe there was something wrong with Tony. Maybe Ronon had finally realized what so many others already had, and he didn’t want zyr anymore. Sure, Ronon had been plenty enthusiastic that time in the bathtub. Of course, that had been after he’d thought Tony, and his child, might die. A man didn’t have to care about someone to fuck them, especially when they climbed on his dick the same day they regained consciousness.

_Really, could I be any more of a slut?_

A tiny part of Tony’s brain protested that zy was being completely irrational. Zy should just tell Ronon what zy wanted, but that part was not nearly loud enough to drown out Tony’s fears and then zyr anger. Anger was a lot easier to admit to and deal with than fear, so anger was what Tony permitted zyrself to feel.

Practically growling, Tony whipped the covers back and stomped into the bathroom. Well, fine. If that was how Ronon wanted to be, Tony would just figure out a way to satisfy zyrself! It wouldn’t be the first time zy’d had to jerk off in the shower, and it obviously wouldn’t be the last! No more being an easy lay: let Ronon get horny, and then Tony would reject _him_ for a change!

*~*~*~*

Ronon watched the sun rise and drank coffee that he had to admit shouldn’t even be called by the same word as black sludge in the mess halls—either one of them. Ronon really only liked the big one on the West Pier. The one on the seventh floor of the central tower didn’t have the nice outdoor section, and ever since they’d used it as an emergency ward when everybody except him and Teyla had gotten Kirsan Fever, the thought of all those sick people in the room where he was trying to eat gave Ronon indigestion, which was laughable after all his years on the run, but true nonetheless.

Mess halls aside, Ronon was on a scheduled day off duty, so he could relax in his soft clothes while he waited for Tony. He really liked drinking good coffee while he waited for his betrothed to shower and get dressed. It turned out that Tony was _not_ a morning person, and going through what zy called breaking zyr caffeine addiction made zyr grumpy. Just having a betrothed was such a novel concept in Ronon’s life that he’d take Tony any way he could get zyr, grumpy or not.

Ronon turned from where he was sitting at their table when he heard Tony’s bare feet in the hall. From the incoherent grumbling, it sounded like “grumpy” was actually going to be upgraded to downright “cranky” that morning. Sure enough, Tony stomped into the room, zyr wet hair sticking up all over, and zyr expression more snarl than anything else. Zy didn’t even say good morning before zy started jerking things out of the cupboards and slamming them down on the countertop next to the stove.

Both Ronon’s eyebrows shot up. Well, that was new. From what he could see, Tony wasn’t dressed either. No shirt for sure, though where Tony was standing, the kitchen island hid zyr lower half from Ronon’s view from the table. Ronon wondered if he should ask what was wrong. Kysra were notoriously even-tempered, but once their wrath had been incited, it burned hot enough to boil oceans. Ronon was smart enough not to want that wrath aimed at him if it was something someone else had done to anger his betrothed.

Ronon watched for a few more seconds until Tony accidentally dropped the little spoons zy was using to measure stuff into a large bowl. Tony picked up the spoons from the floor and actually whipped them at the island sink so hard they bounced out and back onto the floor. Having learned in a very short amount of time how particular and careful Tony was with zyr kitchen things, Ronon knew it was time to interfere. He rose, empty coffee cup in one hand, and warily approached his snarling mate. Ronon quickly snapped up the measuring spoons and set them and his cup in the island sink.

“Can I do anything to help?”

Green eyes burning the bright green of _zhaba15_ poison fixed on him. Tony paused, then smiled, but it was more a feral bearing of teeth than anything pleasant. Ronon wondered fleetingly if there was a way he could redirect Tony’s focus onto a more deserving subject. A Wraith, perhaps.

“Do you know what, Ronon, _darling_?” Tony asked with deceptive calm.

Ronon froze. That particular sarcastic tone mixed with the laser-eyed glare did not bode well for his future.

“Uh, how about we assume whatever answer I have is wrong?”

Tony’s smiled, again showing far too many teeth, and it made Ronon wish he had his blaster despite knowing that stunning a pissed off kysra was right up there with slitting your own throat on the list of things likely to end with your death.

Tony’s fingers went from flat on the counter to clawed, zyr nails scratching along the countertop and making a screeching sound that sent an unpleasant sensation skittering down Ronon’s spine.

“I learned something new this morning.”

“Oh?”

Tony nodded slowly, pointedly. “You see, my betrothed doesn’t seem interested in fucking me, but I wanted to get off. I figured I could just jerk off in the shower. Now, I am not a novice at this particular activity. I’ve been doing it pretty much since I figured out what my dick was for.”

Ronon glanced down quickly and took in the way the very soft, thin pants Tony called track pants were barely hanging on zyr hips. Even then, they were mostly being held up by zyr erect cock. Ronon blinked and started counting back to the last time they’d had sex—a terrible performance on Ronon’s part, what with him finishing before Tony had gotten to come at all. In fact, Tony had only come once that entire night, despite the fact that every Satedan knew kysra needed at least two or three orgasms before zy truly felt satisfied.

Ronon did his best to keep from wincing, but he didn’t think he’d succeeded. Tony’s next words confirmed the fact.

“I see you know what I’m about to tell you, but just in case, why don’t I just spell it out?” zy growled. “After several very frustrating minutes, I learned I apparently can’t come like that anymore. So I figured, what the hell, and I tried to use my fingers since I’m, unfortunately, without any sex toys at the moment. That will change, by the way.”

Ronon cringed. He’d heard about kysra who had resorted to objects and self-pleasure because their mates had failed them, but he’d never thought he would be one of them.

“Only to discover that I am not bendy enough to jerk off while hitting the right spot inside with my other hand. Essentially, I am now harder, crankier, and far more inclined to commit homicide than I was before I got in the shower. And let me tell you, I didn’t wake up all that perky.”

Ronon could hardly blame Tony. Kysra were highly sexual people. Once they had chosen a life partner and their minds and bodies had fixed on that person, all their considerable sexual energy was focused on that person too. That Tony hadn’t kicked Ronon’s ass days ago was evidence of zyr exceptional hold on zyr temper…and zyr low expectations. Ronon figured the only good thing was that this proved Tony’s body had focused on him as zyr chosen partner; however, he needed to fix his horrible oversight before the seas of New Lantea started steaming.

“I’m an idiot. I’ve been neglecting your needs, m’kysra. Let me help you feel better?”

Tony’s eyes narrowed. “You think that’s all it will take?”

Ronon considered his answer very carefully. “I think orgasms will make you more inclined to let me apologize.”

Tony crossed zyr arms over zyr chest. “Fine.”

Not wasting time with words Tony didn’t want to hear anyway, Ronon grabbed zyr by the hips and leaned zyr back against the island before he dropped to his knees and pulled zyr pants down to zyr ankles. Ronon slid one hand up the inside of Tony’s thigh and took zyr cock in his other. His lover’s cock was so hard that the foreskin had pulled all the way back and no longer protected the head, which was an angry, purplish-red color. Tony needed relief more than anything, so this first time wouldn’t take long, and it would be about relief more than gratification. Only after that would Ronon be able to pleasure zyr. Still, that was no excuse to do a poor job.

“Open for me, m’kysra,” Ronon said as he turned his hand palm-up and gently touched his middle finger to Tony’s entrance.

Tony grunted and lifted zyr feet out of zyr pants, kicking the fabric away and smacking zyr palms down flat on the counter to give zyr some stability.

Ronon used his hand to tilt Tony’s cock down enough that he could open his mouth over the head rubbed his tongue back-and-forth over zyr frenulum. At the same time, he slipped one, then two fingers inside zyr slick opening and quickly found that sensitive gland Tony hadn’t been able to reach properly.

Tony jolted. “Fuck!”

Ah, his poor _dahrym.16_ He’d hardly started, and Tony was already so close. Ronon would have to pay more attention. Having been without a lover for so long, and having spent even longer without a kysra as a partner, Ronon had forgotten to pay attention to the warning signs of an unsatisfied mate. He would have to do better. It wouldn’t do to be so worried about hurting Tony that he hurt zyr anyway, just in a different way than what he’d originally been trying to protect zyr from.

Ronon took in more and sucked gently, looking up to catch Tony’s expression and trying to gauge if zy was over-sensitized, or if Ronon should slow down. Zy seemed alright, so he circled his thumb and forefinger around the base of Tony’s cock, letting Tony thrust forward about an inch, then pushing zyr back against the counter with his palm and three fingers. The skin of zyr shaft was so chafed that Ronon didn’t want to do anything that would make it hurt more, but letting Tony thrust that inch would feel like more, and it would let zyr feel more in control too.

“Ronon!” Frustration made Tony’s voice break mid-word.

Ronon hummed his assent and began sucking harder, swirling his tongue around the head. Tony keened again. When zyr hand clenched in his hair, he knew it was time to stop playing. Focusing, Ronon swirled his tongue one last time and dipped it into the small opening before taking zyr in deeper and rubbing the flat of his tongue against the frenulum. At the same time, Ronon pressed his thumb against Tony’s perineum and began a fast tapping motion with his fingertips inside against zyr prostate.

Tony gasped sharply and froze, which was Ronon’s cue to slide all the way down and start swallowing around the head of zyr cock. Tony made a choked-off noise and started to come. Zy had been too on edge for zyr orgasm to last very long, but Ronon only pulled back when the low abdominal muscles against his forehead finally relaxed. He eased his fingers out of his lover and carelessly wiped away the slick that coated them and had pooled in his palm on his own loose pants. Ronon highly doubted he and Tony were going anywhere anytime soon, so there was no need to worry about staying clean.

Tony was panting, zyr eyes closed, so Ronon just wiped his mouth on his shirt before rising and kissing zyr lips gently. He reached up to get zyr to loosen zyr grip on his hair. Eyes fluttering open, Tony realized what Ronon was trying to do and let go entirely, making a face when several strands of hair came along.

“Another reason to make sure you’re well-loved: hair loss,” Ronon murmured with careful amusement.

Tony rolled zyr eyes, but when Ronon settled his hands on zyr hips, leaning in for another kiss, zy permitted it. More than permitted it. Tony made a soft, pleased sound and melted into him. Ronon had to wonder again why he hadn’t noticed how tense Tony had become. Sure, they’d kissed many times over the last few days, but Tony hadn’t truly given zyrself over to it like zy was now.

“Hmm, I do feel better,” Tony purred.

“I’m glad, m’kysra.” Ronon kissed his way to the vulnerable dip just beneath the hinge of Tony’s jaw where the bruise he’d left had almost faded. Nuzzling and breathing in Tony’s natural scent, Ronon tried to convince himself he was no primitive Earther who needed to mark his mate. That only lasted a few seconds before he gave in and started sucking and licking over the original bruise. The soft sound Tony made and the way zy tilted zyr head to give him better access, it seemed his kysra liked it too. Wasn’t that all that really mattered?

Tony shivered, and it took a few seconds before Ronon figured out it was from being too cold rather than being aroused. Ronon gave the mark, now much darker, a final lick before drawing back. A strong hand at the back of his neck drew him back down.

“So,” Tony smirked against his lips as zy slid zyr other hand down Ronon’s loose exercise pants to cup Ronon’s erection. “Seems like there’s something I can do for you now.”

Ronon grinned, but he wasn’t quite ready for what he knew Tony was thinking when his kysra couldn’t possibly be satisfied yet, especially after zy had been denied so long. Glancing around, he noticed the way the sunlight was streaming in through the skylight onto the table where Ronon had been sitting earlier. Hmm. That would be warm enough.

“Yeah, there’s definitely something I want,” he teased. Ronon stepped back and urged Tony with him. Spotting Tony’s discarded soft pants, he snatched them up and maneuvered Tony to the table edge where he spread the soft material.

“Oh, I see,” Tony chuckled and raised one eyebrow. “Well, okay, but don’t get so carried away you let me slide off and land on the floor.”

“’Course not, Tony. I’d never let you get hurt,” Ronon reassured zyr. He squeezed zyr hips and crowded zyr back against the table. Tony hesitated but then allowed zyrself to be coaxed down onto the sun-warmed surface.

“Wrap your legs around me,” Ronon instructed once he’d removed his own shirt and added it to the table as padding beneath zyr.

When zy had done so, Ronon ran his warm palms up over Tony’s hips and sides, back down to zyr trim waist, and then up over zyr ribs until he could rub his thumbs over zyr sensitive nipples. Tony relaxed and hummed in pleasure. Zy arched zyr back, zyr lips curving in anticipation. Ronon was struck again by how blessed he was to have such a beautiful, sensitive lover. The possibilities for pleasing Tony were nearly endless. Ronon’s problem was choosing just one or two. Tony’s cock would be too sensitive for another orgasm so soon, but it occurred to him that he’d never gotten to follow through with one thing he’d promised Tony their first night together back on Earth.

Ronon leaned over his lover to kiss zyr. Not one to stay submissive long, Tony returned his kiss with equal intensity, gripping Ronon’s shoulder with one hand and holding him in place with the other on the back of Ronon’s neck. All the while, Ronon teased and lightly pinched Tony’s nipples. Tony’s lips parted on a hitched breath, and Ronon deepened the kiss until their tongues twined together, teasing and licking in a slow, sensual dance. Having made his choice, Ronon had to wean himself away with a series of shorter kisses. He knew he needed to save his tongue—it would be given a full workout if his kysra let him do what he wanted.

Stroking and caressing from Tony’s chest down to zyr belly and then zyr hips, Ronon pulled zyr forward, the thin material beneath zyr letting Ronon move Tony easily until zy was pressed tight against his thighs. Tony shifted zyr legs restlessly, when Ronon ran one hand from Tony’s knee all the way down zyr inner thigh until he could lightly circle zyr entrance.

Tony made a soft, pleasure-filled sound. Zy flexed zyr legs, lifting zyr hips and trying to pull Ronon closer. “One of us is overdressed,” zy complained with a pout that Ronon knew better than to tell zyr he thought was adorable.

Ronon stroked both hands soothingly along zyr hairless thighs. “Patience, Tony. I won’t leave you wanting today. I promise.”

Slipping both hands behind Tony’s knees, Ronon pressed them back and out, giving him room to begin a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses along the inside of Tony’s leg from knee to mid-thigh before starting over again at the opposite knee. He could practically feel Tony gaze on him.

Tony’s hands left Ronon’s shoulders, making Ronon wonder if zy wanted him to stop, but a glance up revealed an image that immediately branded itself into Ronon’s brain and made his breath catch: Tony lay in a pool of bright sunlight, making zyr skin seem to glow nearly golden. Zyr arms were stretched out high above zyr head, zyr hands relaxed, zyr fingers curled naturally into zyr palm. Zyr cheeks were flushed with pleasure and anticipation, and zyr lips were slightly parted, red and swollen from Ronon’s kisses. Zyr green eyes glittered beneath dark lashes. Tony was focused intently on Ronon, willing to give zyrself over to whatever he had planned. The sight was intoxicating and more than enough to have Ronon’s cock throbbing in the confines of his pants.

Ronon cursed and gave in to temptation, swooping back in to kiss Tony’s irresistible lips. Passionate kisses interspersed with reverent touches and Satedan words of adoration left them both breathless. Getting control of himself, Ronon flashed Tony a mischievous smile.

“Huh. This isn’t working, m’kysra.” One last kiss, and Ronon stood. “Much as I love kissing you, I’m not so good I can make you come just from that. At least, not kisses to your lips.”

Before zy could reply, Ronon knelt. He gripped Tony’s hips and carefully pulled zyr barely past the edge of the table. Tony made a shocked sound that was half way between a protest and a squawk. Ronon gave a low chuckle before nuzzling zyr smooth balls and flicking his tongue over zyr perineum.

Tony froze. “Uh, Ronon?”

“Easy, m’kysra. Let me? If you don’t like it, I’ll stop.”

“Okay,” Tony finally answered, though zy was hesitant.

Ronon pressed another kiss to zyr soft inner thigh. Tony’s muscles were tense, but Ronon planned to go slow enough he would be able to tell the difference between nervousness and dislike, even if Tony couldn’t find the words to tell him. Tony was so oddly body-shy and yet not. Ronon thought most of zyr uncertainty was about having Ronon see and touch zyr cloa, a part of zyrself zy had been taught to be ashamed of.

Stupid Earthers.

Pulling back slightly, Ronon adjusted Tony’s hips again, then held zyr securely, saying, “Don’t worry, Tony. You can put your feet on my shoulders or hold your legs open with your hands behind your knees. Do whatever feels good so you can enjoy this.” He paused before continuing, his voice rumbling low in his chest, “I certainly intend to.”

Tony’s feet, with their high arches and long toes, rested tentatively on his shoulders. Pressing open-mouthed kisses all the way to Tony’s balls was easy, but Tony still wasn’t relaxed enough, so he sucked in one ball, rolling it on his tongue, then the other. Tony tasted so good, all clean from zyr shower and musky-sweet from zyr slick. Ronon was really looking forward to getting to the source of that flavor.

“You really want to do this?”

Not for the first time, Ronon wanted the names of every idiot who had ever dared touch Tony, yet had left zyr uncertain or ashamed. Rubbing soothing circles on Tony’s inner thighs with his thumbs, he told zyr, “Yeah. Told you that first night we met how I wanted to lick your slick from your thighs all the way up to your cloa. Want to kiss you there like I do your sweet lips. I want to kiss you, lick you until you open for me, and then I’ll see how far inside my tongue can go, see if you’ll come for me that way too.”

Tony shuddered out a breathy _oh,_ and Ronon was reminded of how much his lover liked to talk and be talked to during sex. He’d almost forgotten that just telling zyr what he wanted to do to zyr was what had gotten Tony in Ronon’s bed in the first place. Eating someone out wasn’t exactly something he could do while talking, but that just meant Ronon would have to be creative.

“Have you ever tasted yourself? Tasted your slick?” Ronon asked against Tony’s thigh where he was putting words to action and licking away the remaining evidence of Tony’s earlier desire and orgasm with long, slow swipes with the flat of his tongue.

Tony made a negative sound, and Ronon didn’t need to see zyr to know zy was wrinkling zyr nose in distaste. Ronon licked another long line from Tony’s thigh down to zyr ass cheek.

“You taste salty-sweet and musky,” Ronon said before flicking his tongue at the very outside edge of the wrinkled skin around zyr opening. Tony gasped and went stiff again, so Ronon went back to safer territory. “Tasting you like this, it’s a little like tasting precome from someone who eats nothing but the sweetest fruit.”

Tony didn’t say anything to that, and Ronon glanced up the length of zyr body to see zy had flushed with that paradoxical mix of arousal and embarrassment.

“Can you open a little more for me, dahrym?” Ronon coaxed zyr.

Sliding one hand around Tony’s ankle, he drew it out until it was pressed against the same spot against his shoulder where Ronon had tucked the butt of his rifle back when that had been his choice of weapon. It was ironically appropriate since he was engaged in another battle, though this one was against the wrong-headed and downright cruel things Tony had come to believe about zyrself. “Now, relax and let your legs fall open, okay?”

“Uh, yeah….”

Tony sounded terribly uncertain, but zy was moving zyr other foot of zyr own accord and allowed Ronon to tuck it securely too. That was much better. Ronon actually might have enough room to lick Tony’s pretty opening, once he got zyr used to the idea, of course.

“That’s it, m’kysra. Told you before: you’re beautiful everywhere. I want to kiss you, touch you everywhere too.”

Ronon spent a long time kissing and licking Tony’s thighs, zyr perineum, and sucking zyr balls while he traced feather-light shapes with one finger closer and closer to zyr center. Finally, _finally_ , Tony moaned softly before zy quivered and then relaxed all at once. The next time Ronon flicked his tongue against the soft, wrinkled skin, Tony’s belly trembled, but zyr thighs stayed relaxed.

“That’s it, m’kysra,” Ronon crooned, his lips barely touching zyr, yet transmitting the vibrations of his voice and making Tony gasp again.

Ronon could hear zyr fingers scrabbling for a grip on the smooth table top, and he had to smirk. He was definitely winning the battle between Tony’s brain and zyr body. Finally he could kiss and lick all around zyr opening, only pulling back to watch as more slick escaped. Ronon blew gently, and Tony made an indignant, squeaking sound, though Ronon knew zy would deny zy had ever done such a thing.

“Sorry, no more cold. I know better, don’t I?”

And he did. Tony _hated_ anything cold against zyr regular skin, and zy practically buried zyrself beneath the bedcovers if the windows were letting in the slightest breeze, even with Ronon sleeping beside zyr. It wasn’t a surprise to confirm that they wouldn’t be playing intimate sensation games with heat and cold any time soon.

Ronon stroked his palms on the outsides of Tony’s thighs before turning his wrists and slipping underneath zyr knees and stroking down the inside. A little pressure, and Tony raised zyr hands and grabbed zyr knees, tilting zyr hips up and opening zyrself wide to whatever Ronon wanted to do.

“Oh, m’kysra,” Ronon groaned. His cock had been hard since before he’d knelt in front of Tony to suck zyr cock. Now he could feel himself getting precome all over his pants. “You know what it does to me to see you want me, to see you trust me like that. Trying to get me to come in my pants, huh?”

“Definitely never let anyone else do this,” Tony admitted, probably not realizing how vulnerable zy sounded. Ronon knew if he looked, Tony’s expression would match.

Ronon opened his mouth over zyr perineum and moaned, the vibrations making Tony give a startled cry. Ronon used his thumbs to spread Tony’s cheeks wide and kissed hot, open-mouthed kisses from perineum to cloa, pausing to lap and even suck at all the places that made Tony shudder and squirm, now that zy was allowing zyrself to enjoy the experience. Using a combination of barely-there licks with the tip of his tongue and firm pressure of the flat, Ronon went all around the dusky pink opening, listening carefully for the bitten off curses and softer hitches of Tony’s breathing.

Tony whined wordlessly after yet another series of feather-light licks. Zy canted zyr hips to chase after Ronon’s tongue, making Ronon want to crow in victory. But he had other things to do first. His beautiful kysra needed to come, and who was he to deny zyr? Well…. Deny? Never. Tease? Definitely.

Ronon repeated the move until Tony snarled his name in frustration.

“Ronon!”

“Do you think you might like this just a little, Tony?” Ronon purred. He was beyond tempted to stand so he could just slide his cock into Tony’s hot, silken tightness, but he forced himself to wait, to see just how far he could push Tony before zy demanded more.

Tony’s breath hitched again, but zy didn’t respond otherwise.

Ronon leaned in and opened his mouth over Tony’s opening and started licking consecutively smaller circles before pressing the flat of his tongue to it and simply moving, wiggling it without allowing any penetration. Tony’s legs began to tremble.

“Do you really like it when I lick all around your center, shall I suck on your sweet cloa? Or maybe you don’t really like this all that much.”

“Fuck you! I like it!” Tony snarled. “Do it!”

Though Ronon obeyed and lapped lightly at Tony’s entrance, he quickly returned to soft kisses and flickering, feather-like touches of his tongue just outside the slick-drenched opening. Tony whined, and Ronon just barely dipped his tongue past the muscle before pulling back. When that got Tony to whimper, zy repeated the motion, dipping his tongue inside, then flicked it over and around the rim, only pulling back to press hot kisses to Tony’s perineum and the join of zyr hip and thigh.

Before long, Tony was rocking zyr hips desperately and making urgent, almost pained, choked-off sounds. Zyr opening flexed and grasped as zy writhed and twisted in search of Ronon’s tongue.

“Do you want me to lick inside you?” Ronon asked, his voice a deep rumble. “Shall I push my tongue inside you, give you that kiss I promised when we met?”

“Please, Ronon!” Tony sobbed.

“Really? Are you sure, m’kysra? If I do, I think you’ll come,” Ronon taunted, fully aware of how keyed up and hypersensitive Tony was. Even Ronon’s breath against zyr was making Tony tremble harder. Zyr abdomen was tensed, preparing for orgasmic contractions. “Do you want that? Do you want to come while I lick as deep inside you as I can?”

Tony keened and shuddered. “Ronon! Do it! Lick me, put your tongue in me, make me come, dammit!” zy half begged, half demanded as zy reached the limit of how much teasing zy could endure. “Please, Ronon. I want—I need— _please_!”

Listening to Tony beg, it was all Ronon could do not to come himself. He grabbed the base of his cock and squeezed until he knew he could hold back. Then he took a breath, spread Tony’s cheeks wide with the fingers of both hands, and pressed his face tight, his mouth sealing over Tony’s entrance. The first darting thrust made Tony whimper and zyr thighs tremble harder. Ronon pointed his tongue firmly and in deeply, then pulled back. He repeated it, then pressed in and let his tongue go flexible so he could wiggle it back-and-forth before withdrawing.

Tony started rolling zyr hips in rhythm, arching up just as zy would for Ronon’s cock and making broken, needy sounds. Zy was quivering all over, working zyr muscles inside and out to get him to tongue-fuck zyr harder, deeper. Ronon sealed his mouth over zyr hole and growled. Then he sucked hard and repeatedly darted his tongue in and out as fast as he could.

Tony convulsed once and then shattered. Zy keened as orgasm vibrated through zyr, making zyr whole body shudder. Ignoring his sore knees and painfully hard cock, Ronon remained in place to tongue the clenching muscle and prolong Tony’s orgasm. As Tony’s shudders began to slow, Ronon rose and slid his forearms under Tony’s knees just as Tony lost zyr grip, giving zyr support so zy could relax into the final jolts of pleasure moving through zyr.

“Amazing,” Ronon praised, his voice husky with desire and awe. “So perfect for me, Tony, my dahrym.”

Ronon had never had anyone come for him like that before, no matter his skill or how long he spent with his head between their thighs. He had anticipated eating Tony out until zy demanded to be fucked properly. Instead, Tony had had a cloa orgasm on Ronon’s _tongue_. If he weren’t so close to embarrassing himself by coming in his pants, Ronon would have been tempted to gloat.

Tony finally went boneless. Zy moaned, a low, soft sound, as zy tilted zyr head and looked up at Ronon from beneath zyr lashes, zyr eyes unfocused, zyr expression blissed out.

“Better, m’kysra?”

“S’good,” zy slurred.

Ronon couldn’t help but smirk down at his lover. “Can I take you back to bed?”

Tony hummed contentedly and closed zyr eyes. “M’ toes ‘r tingly.”

Ronon chuckled low in his chest. It was obvious Tony wasn’t going to be any help, so he maneuvered until he could pick zyr up with an arm under zyr knees and one around zyr back and carry zyr to bed the way he had carried zyr to the bath their first morning together. That day, Tony had protested; now, zy managed to get zyr arms over his shoulders and nuzzle his neck, but that was it.

After settling Tony in the center of their huge bed, Ronon shed his pants, which were stained with a combination of Tony’s slick and Ronon’s precome. He wanted to kiss Tony, so he found a clean spot on his pants and wiped his face just in case Tony didn’t like the taste of zyr own slick. Then he slid into bed beside zyr, content to kiss and stroke zyr until zy was ready for more. Ronon was quite certain they weren’t finished, as Tony’s cock was hard again.

A few minutes later, Tony blinked several times, then rolled onto zyr side.

“You’re still hard.” Zyr brow wrinkled in confusion. “I’m hard. But I came.”

Ronon grinned and brought their lower bodies tight together, flexing his hips and rubbing his cock against Tony’s thigh.

“You definitely came, m’kysra, but only internally. You’re made to have multiple orgasms.”

Tony hummed zyr agreement and trailed zyr fingers from the hollow of Ronon’s throat all the way to his belly where his cock had been steadily leaking. “Well, my cock is hard, and you haven’t come at all. It seems like we should do something about that,” zy said, more alert with every minute that passed.

Ronon growled and pressed Tony onto zyr back slipping between zyr legs, which parted to welcome him. He rocked his hips, rubbing their cocks together.

“Gonna let me inside you, Tony?”

He was more than ready to lose himself inside zyr. By the Five, what had he been thinking? Withholding this physical joining deprived them both and their mate bond they were forming.

Stupid. Pure lunacy.

Tony’s breath hitched, and zy drew zyr knees up, canting zyr hips and trying to get Ronon’s cock where zy wanted it.

“Yeah, Ronon, I want you. Liked your tongue, but now I need to feel your cock deep inside me. I feel so sensitive still.” Tony closed zyr eyes and moaned, undulated sensually as if Ronon were already within zyr. “Want you. Want your cock.”

“And I want to feel you hot and slick all around my cock. Want to feel your cloa grip me tight when I make you come again,” Ronon growled. “And I will make you come, this time from your cloa _and_ your cock.”

Lifting slightly to give Tony room to reach between them, he angled his hips and let zyr guide him to zyr entrance. Shaking with desire, Ronon desperately grasped at his fading self-control to keep from slamming into Tony and hurting zyr. Instead, he pressed carefully inside zyr, Tony’s copious slick and inner muscles relaxed from zyr previous orgasms allowing him to go balls-deep on a single stroke.

Tony moaned loudly, and Ronon growled and clamped his jaw shut. Tony’s cloa was already tightening rhythmically around him as if zy was ready to come again. After being hard for so long, the contractions and intense heat of Tony’s body were stealing Ronon’s restraint. He propped himself on his forearms and pressed his face against Tony’s neck. The first time he breathed in, he discovered what a mistake that was. He could smell Tony—zyr sweat, zyr desire—and he still had the lingering taste of zyr slick on his lips and tongue.

“Move, _amore._ Fuck me,” Tony demanded and shifted zyr legs against Ronon’s sides, making zyr cloa clutch and flutter around Ronon’s throbbing cock. Ronon flexed his hips, torn between wanting to fuck his mate ruthlessly until he came, and wanting to make Tony come like he’d promised zyr. Lifting his head from Tony’s shoulder, Ronon leaned down to kiss zyr with all the ferocity and pent-up desire he’d been holding back.

“So good, Tony. Love how much you want me. Love feeling how wet I made you when I had my mouth on you,” he purred. “I can feel you now, still so tight but all slick inside. Makes me wish I could fuck you with my cock and lick you out at the same time.”

Tony groaned, and zyr fingers speared into Ronon’s hair, dragging him down to kiss zyr again. Zy began arching into Ronon’s body, clenching and trembling around his cock like zy had around his tongue before. Ronon was barely rocking his hips, but Tony was nearly ready to come again.

Unable to restrain himself any longer, Ronon withdrew, then snapped his hips forward, burying himself over and over in his mate’s tight body. Tony took all he had and demanded more, using zyr legs to pull Ronon down, forcing him in as deep as he could go. Ronon snarled wordlessly, determined to make Tony come again before he did.

A thought flittered through his mind, and he grinned savagely. On the next inward thrust, he held tight and circled his hips, finding and relentlessly stimulating Tony deep inside where those special muscles were still sensitive after two orgasms and were just waiting to be triggered.

“Gonna make you come so hard, Tony. Make you come from your cock and your cloa until you can’t think, can’t even breathe,” Ronon promised—or maybe he threatened. He wasn’t sure by then.

Tony didn’t even have time to protest that Ronon had stopped fucking zyr before zyr muscles started trembling around the head of Ronon’s cock. The full-body shudders started seconds later, and Ronon knew Tony recognized what was about to happen when zy gasped out a broken “ _yes!”_ and dug zyr fingers into Ronon’s ribs and shoulder where zy was holding on to him. Tony clutched at him desperately, clawing welts into his back and side. The minor sting only heightened Ronon’s pleasure, and he panted, doing his best to keep from biting Tony like he wanted to. Digging his knees and toes into the mattress, he fucked inward without withdrawing, only rolling and grinding his hips. Ronon was reaching the point of no return himself when Tony’s cloa spasmed and locked down tight. Zyr entire body froze, every muscle rigid and straining, until zy cried out and came, zyr cock shooting come all over their bellies, and zyr cloa beginning the deep contractions that would initiate the intense, chain-reaction orgasms in them both.

Ronon yelled when Tony clawed his back this time, but he managed to bite down on the pillow edge that had somehow ended up on top of Tony’s shoulder instead of biting his lover’s shoulder itself. Tony was lost in sensation; zy had already been reduced to loud gasps as zyr entire body shook with the force of each spasm. Closing his eyes since he could hardly see past the bright flashes of light that accompanied his own orgasm, Ronon growled and bit down harder on the pillow. Tony’s cloa was so tight that Ronon couldn’t have moved if his life had depended on it. Each contraction made it feel that much tighter and sucked another rush of come from Ronon’s cock and balls. He lost control of his body as he shuddered and jerked in pleasure so intense it edged into pain.

Their orgasms slowed at last, until they both were left with fine tremors moving through them. Ronon spit out the pillow, then gasped in much-needed oxygen for several seconds before he could convince his body to move. He carefully withdrew from Tony and collapse on his side next to zyr. His ears were ringing like he’d been too close to a massive explosion. Figuring out how to talk again was too difficult for Ronon’s dazed and pleasure-drugged mind. Instead, he pulled Tony to him and rolled carefully to his back. Then he rolled to his other side, taking Tony with him and successfully getting them both out of the inevitable wet spot. He mentally congratulated himself.

Tony’s eyelashes fluttered, but zyr eyes didn’t open. Zy made an attempt to say something, but it was too garbled for Ronon to even guess what Tony meant.

“Sleep, m’kysra,” Ronon slurred, barely able to get that much out. He felt it was an achievement for him to be conscious at all.

“Mmmm,” Tony responded. Zy sighed deeply, then went utterly boneless.

Ronon thought zy had probably passed out and mentally congratulated himself again. A kysra who immediately fell asleep after orgasm was a very well-satisfied kysra indeed, which was exactly as it should be.

Knowing Tony would be cold if zy wasn’t covered while zy slept, Ronon managed to use his foot to fling the covers up far enough that he could grab them with one hand and drag them up around Tony’s shoulders, letting them drape down lower around himself. Ronon made sure Tony was cuddled close and comfortable before he gently kissed zyr forehead, then relaxed and let his own eyes drift closed. He was a good mate and deserved a nap too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **15** zhaba: (ʒaba - z is like the z in seizure) bright green, almost luminescent, fast-acting poison that comes from a bright green zhaba snake, which has a wide yellow stripe down its back  
>  **16** dahrym: (dah-REEM) my desire, my darling


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Casimirday, Neumann 15 (Earth February 25, 2008) (continued)_

When Tony woke much later, Ronon was there beside zyr and still asleep. Zy yawned and pulled the covers up over zyr shoulder where they had drifted down before closing zyr eyes and cuddling into zyr lover in total contentment.

Er, wait. Not cuddling. Tony was just sharing warmth, because Ronon was always warm, and Tony was always cold. That was it.

Tony huffed and rolled zyr eyes, annoyed with zyrself and zyr own insecurities. How silly was it to worry about being “manly” enough when zy was living openly as a kysra and carrying zyr lover’s baby? Kind of ridiculous, when zy thought about it that way. Tony never would have dared to be so clingy with anyone else, but Ronon was different. He hadn’t ever pushed zyr away or rolled his eyes and told him to, “give me some space!” the way others had. Ronon never seemed to realize much less mind that Tony was too needy.

Pushing aside those thoughts, Tony suddenly realized that zy actually wasn’t hard, for once. Zy was surprised at first, then zy thought about it and decided that three orgasms in a very short period of time probably had satisfied even zyr voracious sex drive. Though, could that last one be considered only one orgasm if zyr cock came while zy came internally, and then zy _kept_ coming internally? Hmm. Probably not. Tony snickered quietly. Zy really, really approved of Ronon’s method of apologizing.

Ronon stirred, his palm pressed firmly against the small of Tony’s back. He began petting zyr, his fingers moving in slow circles against zyr spine. It made Tony’s skin prickle, making zyr shiver, which of course, woke Ronon.

The only problem with sleeping with Ronon was that the man slept with a metaphorical eye open. It was as if Ronon could hear and would wake because of a pin dropped on the other side of the city. Tony felt bad when zy inevitably had to get up to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night. Selfishly, zy hadn’t suggested sleeping apart because zy had found out zy really liked sleeping with Ronon. That had been a shock, since Tony had never wanted to spend the night with any of zyr former lovers. With them, zy could never relax enough to get to sleep much less to stay that way. Just the thought of having someone so close to zyr when zy was vulnerable was enough to make zyr skin crawl.

In contrast, Tony’s first night in Atlantis (well, first conscious night) sleeping beside Ronon had been a completely different thing. As they’d gotten ready for bed, Tony had worried, but it had been unnecessary. Relaxed and content, zy and Ronon had slid into the huge bed. Their bodies had automatically shifted and settled comfortably, curled around each other like they had been sleeping that way for decades. Tony had briefly wondered what to do if zy couldn’t sleep, but that had been zyr last thought before waking the next morning to find zy had slept almost nine hours!

At first, Tony attributed unprecedented occurrence to being ill and then being attacked and overexerting zyrself the first day of zyr recovery, but the pattern continued until even zy had to admit that it was Ronon and possibly Atlantis who made the difference. Ronon really did put off heat like a radiator, which Tony loved. It was better than having an electric blanket. Also, Tony could never figure out exactly what it was, but Ronon just registered as “right” to all of zyr senses. Even now, it amused Tony to know that despite the giant bed, zy and Ronon remained entwined and together probably took up an area just a little larger than a twin-sized bed.

Being in Atlantis felt right in that same way. Tony was still getting used to having her in the back of zyr mind all the time, and there definitely were times zy wished she would give zyr a little space. Zy’d only talked to her about it once. Atlantis had been upset enough that zy had never mentioned it again. Still, despite the threat of life-energy-sucking vampires, Tony felt safer and more at home than zy had anywhere on Earth. That sense combined with what zy had experienced during zyr Interim reinforced zyr belief that Earth’s deltas really were the descendants of Sateda’s stolen kysra.

“Cold?” Ronon asked without opening his eyes, dragging Tony’s thoughts back to the present.

“Nah,” Tony replied softly. “You’re keeping me warm. You can go back to sleep.”

Ronon hummed, and the movement of his fingers on Tony’s back slowed, then quit entirely at the same time his breathing fell into a resting pattern. Tony was content to indulge zyrself and remain in Ronon’s arms as he slept.

Zy felt zyrself flushing when zy considered zyr embarrassing tantrum in the kitchen early that morning. Tony had been so stupid to think that Ronon didn’t want zyr. Zy knew that attitude was drastically different from what zy had been thinking over the past few days, but zy hoped zy could get away with blaming it on hormones. It was one thing to be sexually frustrated and let one’s lover know about it. It was something else entirely to throw a melodramatic fit more appropriate to a teenager than an adult just because zy was feeling insecure.

Tony wondered if zy could apologize with more sex. Probably not. Zy remembered what Ronon had said the Satedans called people who refused to say “I’m sorry.” Zy was pretty sure that the only reason Ronon hadn’t said the words earlier was because Tony hadn’t been in the mood to hear them.

Ronon shifted and breathed in deeply, waking again even though it couldn’t have been more than ten minutes since he’d gone back to sleep. He opened his eyes slowly, his lips curling in a slow smile when he saw Tony awake and watching him.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Tony raised zyr head, angling so zy could kiss him sweetly.

“You feeling better?” Ronon asked, making Tony flush in embarrassment all over again.

“Yeah. I’m so sorry, Ronon. I just should have said something rather than throwing a fit,” Tony told him ruefully. “Can we blame it on pregnancy hormones yet?”

“As I recall, you said plenty.” Ronon gave a snuffling laugh and nuzzled at Tony’s cheek. “Apology accepted, but I’m sorry too for not noticing how frustrated you were getting. I know it wasn’t just needing to come, though that was part of it. You’re not made to be celibate, especially after you’ve chosen a mate and your body knows what it should be getting regularly.”

Tony chuckled weakly. “Well, I could have handled it better. You’re forgiven, of course. And I meant I should have said something earlier. I think we both have to figure out how to tell each other what we need. You can’t be expected to know what’s going on in my head, just like I can’t know what’s going on in yours.”

“Yeah, probably,” Ronon replied and ran his fingers through Tony’s short hair, scratching zyr scalp gently, like a massage but with his fingertips and blunt nails.

Tony’s entire scalp tingled, and zyr eyes rolled back in zyr head. Zy hummed, zyr fingers twitching where zyr hand was resting on Ronon’s hip.

“You really are a _meura_ , aren’t you?” Ronon snickered. He lightly dragged his nails all the way down Tony’s neck and back, then back up to zyr head, where he began the fingertip massage again.

Tony squirmed and made an undignified “nuhrrruh” sound before zyr brain caught up with zyr mouth, making Ronon laugh even more.

“Definitely a meura _._ ”

“You called me a meura before. What is that?”

“It’s an animal we had on Sateda,” Ronon’s amusement faded into something softer and a little wistful. “They’re not very big. The biggest ones might come up to my knee. They’re sleek and agile and faster than anything, especially when they’re jumping from tree branch to tree branch. They have a triangular head, sort of. The back of it is more rounded, I guess, but that part goes down to a pointed nose.”

Ronon ran a finger down Tony’s nose, making zyr wrinkle it and brush his hand away.

“So I have a pointy nose?”

“Not what I meant,” Ronon said, grinning again.

“Meura remind me a little bit of the animal in that movie we watched, _The Fox and the Hound_ , but they’re stockier, and their tails are different. They have long, thick tails at least length of their body, sort of like the tails on that one weird monkey McKay has a picture of on his computer.”

Tony tried to remember if zy’d seen the desktop image of the laptop Rodney had brought over so he could show Tony how to copy DVDs to hard drive.

“Oh, you mean a spider monkey,” Tony said, finally able to picture the little creature with the strangely long limbs.

“Yeah, that. Meura can use their tails like that too and wrap them around stuff or use them for balance. The biggest difference is the end of the meura’s tail has a ball of fur—a tuft—with a hidden stinger that has a kind of toxin. The toxin makes whatever got stung lose feeling in that part of their body. If it’s small enough, the whole creature would be stunned, though meura prefer to rip their prey apart with their teeth and claws most of the time. Enough stings could kill a human,” Ronon explained. “Meura sometimes use their tails to lure smaller prey, though. Oh, and the meura are kind of mischievous, too; they use their tail tufts to bait and catch bigger, slower animals off-guard just for fun. Then they’d take off running or scurry into the tree tops.”

Tony snorted. “That does sound a little like me: shaking my tail at people just to see what they’ll do.”

“Nah. You just can’t help how gorgeous you are,” Ronon teased. “I know I wanted you as soon as I saw you.”

Tony huffed and rolled zyr eyes.

“Meura are pretty too,” Ronon went on after kissing Tony breathless. “Pretty and all sweet and soft-looking with their thick fur. They can puff up when they want to and look all innocent and cuddly, but that harmless-looking outside covers a clever, fierce predator. If they’re cranky, they’ll sting any human who tries to touch them except for the one they think of as _their_ human, the one who tamed them. If they’re really cranky, they can claw things, but most of the time, a meura’s feet look soft because their claws are mostly hidden inside.”

“Oh, retractable claws, like a cat’s?”

Ronon paused and seemed to need to think about that, and Tony wondered if anyone had ever shown him pictures of Earth animals.

“Yeah, that animal McKay has on Earth. I think he said it’s a cat, and its feet are soft-looking like a meura’s. But a meura can use its feet like we use our hands. They can grip things or even pick up things with them.”

“All four paws are like that?”

“Yep. And they’re smart, like I said, so they can hide their claws. Then, when they need them, their claws come out so fast you can’t tell they were ever anywhere else but shredding whatever the meura decided needed to be shredded.” He stopped to add, “McKay wouldn’t want to hear it, but a meura would look at his cat and see food.”

“Definitely don’t tell Rodney that,” Tony agreed, more than a little horrified at the thought of some animal killing and eating Rodney’s pet cat.

“I’m smarter than that,” Ronon said, sounding amused. “On Sateda, we mostly kept meura to hunt vermin and to protect our littles.”

“How the heck did you tame meura enough to be around little kids?” Tony asked. “It sounds like they’re too wild for that.”

“Not really. The ones that lived near villages got used to humans and just avoided us if we annoyed them. The adults can be intimidating, but the kyta—” Ronon stopped abruptly. “Huh. There’s another similarity with you, m’kysra. All baby meura and baby kysra are both called kyta instead of sons or daughters. Anyway, the kyta are born blind and helpless. It isn’t until they’re several weeks old that their parents let them start walking around outside the den that the male meura made for the female to give birth in, though it’s much longer in the wild.”

“The male takes care of the female and the kyta? That’s different,” Tony noted.

“Of course he does,” Ronon said, seemingly indignant on behalf of all male meura. “Meura mate for life, m’kysra. The meura male is the one who is responsible for taking care of the female and bringing food back to the den the entire time she’s nursing their kyta until they’re ready to be brought outside. Even before that, he will watch over the kyta if the female wants to get away for a while.”

“He babysits. That’s so adorable I don’t know if I can handle it.”

“Baby sits?” Ronon queried with a frown. “He wouldn’t sit on his kyta.”

Tony muffled zyr snickers against Ronon’s collarbone. “Babysitting is yet another Earth word that doesn’t mean what it sounds like it should; it means someone taking over the care of a baby or small child while the parents leave to do something else. We call someone who babysits a babysitter.”

“But the male meura isn’t babysitting then. He’s just being a good mate and papa. In fact, the female wouldn’t let him near the kyta if he hadn’t already proven he could take care of her.”

“I gathered that, but having a male animal take care of his offspring is unusual enough on Earth that we would say he’s babysitting. A lot of male animals on Earth kill their offspring, especially male offspring. Sometimes male animals, like cats for example, will kill and eat any baby cats, even their own.”

“That’s disgusting,” Ronon declared, raising his head off the pillow and making a hilarious expression that was a cross between disgust and horror. Tony almost felt cruel for finding it so entertaining. “There’s something seriously wrong with your planet.”

Ronon was eyeing Tony like he was concerned about zyr mental health, and it was all Tony could do not to laugh at him.

“Well, don’t worry. I won’t make you go to Earth to be exposed to their horrors,” zy reassured him instead, patting Ronon’s hip. Ronon just grunted, but he relaxed against their shared pillow again. “But you didn’t explain how you tame meura so they’re safe around children.”

“Oh, right.” Redirected, Ronon’s expression cleared. “Well, meura are smart, like I said, and bonding to a human seems like it makes them even smarter. Lots of times the parents will bring out their kyta—they usually have two or three in an average nidos—when they think they’re old enough to bond to a human. If there aren’t any littles in the household, then friends and neighbors are called until a little is found. The little is put in the same area as the kyta, then they have to attract the kyta’s attention and tame it to their hand.”

The idea of a child trying to tame a kyta in front of the kyta’s parents who were fully capable of seriously injuring said child was worrying. “Wait, how old are these littles?”

“Well, they have to be old enough to understand what they were supposed to do. Usually between three and five years old,” Ronon assured zyr.

“Oh.” Tony wasn’t feeling particularly reassured. It was true that zy didn’t have much experience with small children, but zy could imagine so many things going horribly, horribly wrong.

Sensing that Tony wasn’t convinced, Ronon explained earnestly, “Really, there isn’t that much danger, m’kysra. Meura kyta are pretty curious and happy most of the time, and we didn’t bond them just to have a pet. The meura, once tamed, could and did protect their chosen human with everything they had. They even attack Wraith. When Sateda fell, I saw a pack of meura literally rip apart a Wraith’s head and feeding hand. There wasn’t any way that Wraith was coming back from that.”

Tony made a face. “Okay, I’m really not sure I like being compared to meura now.”

“I was just telling you about meura in general, m’kysra,” Ronon soothed. “You remind me of my meura because of the way you purr when I pet you. She used to do that butt-wiggle thing when I scratched down her back too.”

When Tony merely raised one eyebrow, Ronon cleared his throat to cover a laugh. “How about we take a shower together and I’ll wash your hair for you?” he offered.

Tony didn’t need to think about it; zy loved having Ronon’s hands on zyr, no matter the activity.

“Okay,” zy readily agreed. “But only if I get to return the favor.”

Ronon sat up and nodded mock-solemnly. “I agree to your terms. Shall we?”

Tony merely repeated zyr trick from that morning, pushing the covers low on zyr hips, stretching, and arching zyr back with a groan. This time it actually seemed to be working. Zy waited until it looked like Ronon was going to suggest they delay their shower, then zy threw back the covers and bolted for the bathroom.

“Better hurry up! Your meura is about to shower without you!”

Ronon was up and nearly on zyr before Tony could finish the sentence. Ronon whooped in triumph when he caught Tony and pinned zyr to the shower wall. Tony laughed and threw zyr arms around Ronon’s neck, tilting zyr smiling mouth up for a kiss Ronon was happy to provide.

“Hmm. I might have overestimated how fast I am. What are you going to do with me now?” Tony asked playfully.

Ronon pretended to have to consider his options.

“I think,” he growled and narrowed his eyes before suddenly grinning, “that I’ll have to do what any good companion would do with their meura: pet you and pamper you, cuddle you and feed you until you’re purring and happy to be caught.”

Tony laughed again and wiggled free, tugging Ronon into the shower, which was easily as large as the entire bathroom of a few apartments zy’d rented over the years. In the center was a square that they’d previously discovered would slide away to allow a rock heater to rise up and turn the entire shower into a steam sauna. Tony had been wary at first, because Earth marble would have turned far too hot very quickly, but Atlantis had reminded zyr this wasn’t Earth, and her not-marble material was far superior to anything found on that backward planet.

She had been right, of course. Tony and Ronon had spent a very enjoyable hour or so sprawled out on the long, wide benches (also not-marble) that had extended from the two not-marble sides of the shower until Atlantis told them it was time to get out because they were becoming dehydrated. When they didn’t move, Atlantis started slowly retracting the benches, forcing them to either move or fall to the floor.

 _I am a lucky, lucky kysra—or meura—indeed,_ Tony thought a few minutes later when Ronon was washing zyr back as zy leaned against one wall, resting zyr forehead on zyr forearms.

The cleanser was likely long gone under the multiple shower heads spraying from several angles, plus the giant rainfall head that was mounted into and taking up almost the entire shower ceiling area. The washing had become a sensual back rub more than anything, not that Tony was objecting. Zy was already purring, a low, contented hum that only Ronon had ever drawn from zyr.

When Ronon used his thumbs to massage both sides of zyr spine all the way down to zyr tailbone, then back up to the very base of zyr skull, it occurred to Tony to ask something zy had been wondering ever since their first night together.

“Hey, how do you do that thing that makes me have those crazy internal orgasms?” Tony asked. “Is it because of what the Five did, making kysra the best of male and female? We have a dick to have penetrative sex, and a self-lubricating anus to be penetrated during sex, which is apparently capable of multiple orgasms.” Thoughtfully, zy added, “Huh. I like the Five more all the time.”

Ronon choked on a laugh. “Kysra don’t have— _you_ don’t have an anus, self-lubricating or otherwise. I figured Earthers had gotten so much wrong that they’d probably gotten that wrong too.”

Tony glanced back over zyr shoulder. “So cloa isn’t Satedan for anus? I just assumed….”

“No, dahrym.” Ronon kissed the nape of Tony’s neck and restarted the gentle massage before he went on. “Kysra were designed to have the benefits of the previous genders. You have that part right. Instead of giving the kysra an anus or a vagina, the Old Ones designed a cloa: a passage that deals with two processes and naturally maintains a clean environment for procreation. On Sateda, all the kysra could control conception.”

Tony nodded against zyr forearms. “Yeah, you’ve told me that much, but I don’t see how kysra could control it. On Earth, it’s almost a guarantee that if a kysra has sex without a condom, zy will get pregnant.”

“I’ve told you the Alterans made changes to the kysra they stole,” Ronon said, his hands moving up to the area on either side of Tony’s spine and between zyr shoulder blades. That was where Tony tended to store zyr tension, and zy groaned as Ronon focused there and began to work the knots out.

“Yeah, I remember that. They changed how we reproduce?”

“Yeah, but I’m not sure how to explain to you what should happen,” Ronon admitted, pausing as he considered it. “Hey, what about the—uh, I don’t know the word in your language. In your throat?”

Tony thought for a moment, then said, “What, the trachea? What does that have to do with anything?”

“Right. Trachea. It’s the same passage to swallow food and water, but it connects a different path to let you breathe, right?” At Tony’s hum of agreement, he went on, “It’s automatically set to breathing as the default, but you can close the breathing side and open the other side to swallow food. You don’t even have to think about it.”

“And the cloa is like that? Automatically set to one function, but it is always prepared to switch over for procreation?”

Ronon stepped to the side and began massaging Tony’s shoulder joint and upper arm. “Actually, arousal produces hormones that tell the kysra’s body it’s time to prepare for sex and start producing slick. For Satedan kysra, there was always a final switch the kysra consciously controlled if zy wanted to have a baby. The only time zyr hormones took over was during the multi-orgasm.”

Glancing over zyr shoulder, Tony frowned in confusion. “But you said we’re made to have multiple orgasms. I don’t understand.”

“I’m not saying it right. It doesn’t translate very well,” Ronon said.

Tony could hear the frustration in Ronon’s voice even if zy had rested zyr head back on zyr free arm and couldn’t see him. Zy tried to think about what Ronon was attempting to get across the language barrier to tell zyr.

“But there is a difference?” Tony clarified. “Like I can have more than one orgasm, but the multi-orgasm can only happen a certain way. Is that closer to what you wanted to say?”

“Yeah, exactly,” Ronon replied. “There are muscles deeper inside your cloa, past your prostate, which are called ovssa muscles. After a kysra has an orgasm, those muscles become sensitive. Well,” he said, changing his mind. “Maybe sensitive isn’t the right word. Reactive is probably better. Kysra hardly ever conceived during the first orgasm because that orgasm was what primed the ovssa muscles to be ready for the next orgasm when the kysra could open the path to let zyr chosen’s seed into zyr womb.

“The only time that switch isn’t under the kysra’s conscious control is during the multi-orgasm. That kind of orgasm only happens if the ovssa are repeatedly stimulated until they and the cloa passage itself tighten down on the chosen partner’s cock. Then the innermost muscles remain tight, and the cloa passage from opening to ovssa begins to contract in orgasm. That part is normal.”

“Right, I understand that much. And, hey. It’s my turn to wash your back now.” Zy turned from the wall and prodded Ronon into changing places with zyr. Tony raised one eyebrow in challenge when Ronon opened his mouth to protest, so Ronon lifted both hands in surrender and presented his back to zyr.

“Alright,” Tony said, applying Ronon’s lightly herbal cleanser to his shoulders and starting a leisurely massage. “Carry on. So what’s different between that kind of orgasm and what you call the multi-orgasm?”

“The difference,” Ronon explained as he rolled his shoulders and relaxed into Tony’s touch, “is that it doesn’t stop after a single orgasm. A multi-orgasm produces so many hormones that the cloa continues to contract, and the final switch I was talking about is automatically triggered. The seed is then allowed into the womb where the kysra’s egg is being held in a sort of stasis.”

“Huh.” Tony tilted zyr head to the side, considering that information. Hands mostly free of soap, Tony gathered Ronon’s hair and moved it to one side so zy could focus on the tight muscles between his neck and shoulder. It seemed that Tony wasn’t the only one who carried tension in zyr back and neck.

Ronon finished by saying, “I don’t remember the names for the chemical reactions, but it’s the presence of semen at the opening to the womb that signals the kysra’s body to stop orgasming and to prepare for fertilization. Or if the womb is already occupied, it signals that pathway to remain closed, and the orgasm to stop.”

“That all makes sense, except you said that kysra aren’t in control of conception during that kind of orgasm, so what’s to stop some guy from, uh, pushing the issue?” Tony asked.

“You mean other than the thousands of people who would tear him limb-from-limb, starting with the kysra removing the idiot’s cock?” Ronon glanced over his shoulder and asked dryly.

Tony snorted and lifted one hand to smack Ronon playfully. Just in time, zy remembered the limits Ronon had given zyr their first night together when he’d learned of Tony’s no biting rule. They weren’t in bed, but Tony thought Ronon’s rule applied to intimacy of any kind, not just sex.

“Yeah, besides that,” zy said, sliding both hands to Ronon’s low back and working zyr thumbs into the thick muscle. It wasn’t as if touching Ronon was a hardship. Except in the way just looking at him had Tony well on zyr way to being hard, despite the ridiculous amount of sex zy’d already had. “We both know even death isn’t enough of a deterrent for some people.”

“True,” Ronon agreed.

He dropped his head forward and rounded his shoulders, pushing back into Tony when zy worked zyr way up to the knotted mess just beneath Ronon’s shoulder blades. How did that man get anything done? His back was a mass of tension!

“I think the Old Ones knew that too, which is why kysra are only capable of the multi-orgasm with the presence certain hormones. I don’t remember the names for those either, but they’re the ones that are produced by a combination of arousal along with trust and relaxation. Those hormones have to have been released already. Even the most-skilled courtesan wouldn’t be able to bring a kysra to multi-orgasm without that.”

Tony’s hands froze on Ronon’s back. “But—but—I mean—but—” zy stuttered before snapping zyr mouth shut until zy could say something coherent. “Ronon, we did that our first night together.”

Ronon turned back around and took in Tony’s shocked expression.

“Yeah, we did. I chose you that night before we got to the room.” His full lips curved into a gentle smile, and he slid one arm around Tony, the other hand going up to cup zyr cheek. “That I could give you that experience, something I’d never shared with anyone else, gave me hope that you truly had chosen me and might come home with me.”

Tony knew zyr was standing there with an idiotic, poleaxed look on zyr face, but zy couldn’t help it.

“Really?” Then what Ronon had said hit zyr, and zy slowly started to grin. “Hold on, you mean I was actually your first for something? Seriously?”

Ronon gave a deep chuckle and smoothed Tony’s wet hair back off zyr forehead. “You like that, don’t you?”

Tony nodded, zyr grin turning into a smirk.

“Turns you on, doesn’t it? Makes you want me, right?” At Tony’s concise “yes,” Ronon growled and backed zyr into the wall. Holding Tony’s gaze, Ronon leaned in and whispered against zyr lips, “Good. Now you know how I feel every time you want me, every time you do something that tells me you trust me like you’ve never trusted anyone else.”

Having let Ronon chase zyr back against the wall, Tony reached out and caught him with a smirk.

“Well, then you should know that I want you right now. I trust you right now, and,” zy paused dramatically, lowering zyr lashes what zy hoped was a demure expression. “I’ve never had shower sex with a man.”

“Oh really?” Ronon purred knowingly as he glided both hands down Tony’s wet skin and cupped zyr ass. “You want me? You want me _right now,_ m’kysra?”

Ronon trailed his fingers between zyr cheeks, making Tony instinctively shift zyr legs open to give Ronon access. Tony blinked in surprise at zyr reaction but decided it was alright when Ronon began lightly circling zyr opening with one finger.

“Yes, I want you,” Tony growled back. “Now. Right now.”

Not to be outdone, Tony took Ronon’s swiftly hardening cock in one hand and started playing with his nipple with the other. Ronon’s cock pulsed in zyr hand.

“I see. That’s how you want to be, is it?” Ronon smirked, accepting Tony’s unspoken challenge.

Somehow, he managed to coordinate their bodies so that he could take hold of Tony’s cock while slipping that teasing finger inside zyr without interrupting what Tony was doing.

Tony wanted to whine and push back on Ronon’s finger. Instead, zy swallowed hard and asked, “Do you want that? Do you want to fuck me in here and have that part of me all to yourself, Ronon?” Zy started to twist zyr wrist at the top of each stroke. “Do you want to know you’re the only one who ever has; the only one I’ve ever wanted to let have me like that?”

Ronon hissed and fucked into Tony’s fist several times before he regained control of himself.

“Mischievous meura,” Ronon scolded zyr. He paused to slide a third finger inside and find Tony’s prostate. Tony broke first, keening. Ronon continued relentlessly, “You’re not like anyone I’ve ever met, m’kysra. I like how strong you are. I like that you only let yourself go with me, and I’m gonna make sure you’re so worn out that you’ll never want anyone else.” He grinned fiercely, twisting his fingers and making Tony shudder. “You haven’t even noticed the people here who’ve looked at you, watched you and wanted you, but I have. I know _all_ their names.”

“I think you’re confused, _caro._ I’m not the one people look at like they’d get on their knees for just the chance you might let them suck your cock.”

Determined zy wouldn’t just give in this time, Tony leaned forward and sucked Ronon’s nipple, pinching the other one hard enough that Ronon gasped in a shocked breath and nearly choked on the shower water pouring over them.

Tony had to let go in order to laugh.

Ronon’s eyes flashed. “Not just mischievous; you’re a _naughty_ meura.”

With feline grace it was easy to forget such a large man possessed, Ronon had them turned around so Tony’s back was to him again, and zy was facing the window before zy even knew it had happened.

“It wouldn’t matter, dahrym. I wouldn’t even see them. You’re the only one I want.” Putting his arms around Tony’s arms and locking zyr in place, Ronon mouthed along Tony’s neck before saying, “Remember this, Tony? Remember how our first night together, I made you come on my cock and nothing else?”

Tony moaned. It wasn’t fair that Ronon could find that place on zyr neck, jerk zyr cock, _and_ talk dirty to zyr all at the same time!

“That’s good, m’kysra.” Ronon chuckled evilly. “Just relax for me, and you’ll like it this way just as much.”

Guessing at what Ronon was going to do, Tony gasped in the steamy, herb-scented air and braced one foot on the floor and the other on the bench, which had handily extended about four inches from the wall. Zy _definitely_ didn’t want to think about Atlantis watching them. Zy was just grateful she was staying quiet and not talking to zyr or giving a running commentary.

Ronon pressed his cock against Tony’s entrance began to push inside. Tony shuddered when zy felt the glans slip past the guardian muscle at zyr opening. With a maddeningly slow pace, Ronon rocked forward, pressing carefully inside until he was fully seated.

Tony bit zyr bottom lip to keep from begging. It felt different in that position. For some reason standing made zyr feel more exposed, less relaxed. The floor-to-ceiling window zy was facing probably didn’t help, even though zy knew no one could see in.

“Okay?” Ronon asked, all teasing aside. He released Tony’s arms, but clutched zyr tightly against him with one arm around zyr shoulders and the other around zyr chest.

“Really tight,” Tony panted, trying to relax into Ronon’s body. Zy closed zyr eyes and let zyr head fall back against his shoulder.

“Yeah, this isn’t as comfortable for you; I can feel how tense you are. Want to try something else?”

Tony shook zyr head, blocking out the fact that they were facing a window and focused zyr senses on what zy was feeling. “Want you to fuck me.”

The way Ronon was holding Tony didn’t give him much leverage; it was more grinding than anything as he began thrusting into Tony, somehow still managing to find an angle that made the head of his cock just skim against Tony’s prostate.

Slowly, Tony began to relax. Zy gasped softly at every inward thrust, rolling zyr hips back to meet Ronon each time. It wasn’t long before Tony’s legs began to tremble, and zy grabbed at the wall, at Ronon’s hip, for anything to keep zyr from falling.

“Easy, m’kysra. I’ll take care of you,” Ronon promised, instantly aware of Tony’s predicament. “Going to pull out so I can help you.” Withdrawing all the way as he’d said, Ronon quickly turned them so Tony’s back was against the shower window. “Arms around my neck, Tony, and legs around my waist.”

Tony obeyed the instruction to put zyr arms around Ronon’s neck, but zy gave him an incredulous look when Ronon told zyr to put zyr legs around his waist. Ronon just smirked.

“If you drop me, I’ll never let you forget it,” Tony warned.

“Just trust me, dahrym.”

Deciding zy wanted to be fucked without a discussion about positions, Tony gave in and brought one leg up around Ronon’s waist. Then zy had to jump to get the other leg high enough.

Ronon gave zyr a feral grin. “Now you’ll see, my pretty meura.”

To Tony’s shock, Ronon swiftly maneuvered his forearms beneath Tony’s legs. He moved in until Tony’s knees were hooked over the bend of his elbows, and Ronon could press his hands flat against the window. Tony clung as Ronon moved them until he found the perfect angle, and his cock slipped into Tony in one quick thrust.

Tony yelled in surprise, zyr cloa immediately clenching so tight zy didn’t think Ronon would be able to move.

“Mmm, so good. Kiss me, Tony. It’s not making love if we don’t kiss. Want more than just fucking from you.” Ronon commanded. “Not going to move until you do.”

Hanging on for dear life, Tony tilted zyr head and raised zyr chin the extra inch they needed in order to kiss, to turn fucking into something more, according to Ronon. Tony was perfectly willing to kiss. In fact, zy loved kissing Ronon, but zy wasn’t about to become some submissive creature who obeyed every order zy was given. Truthfully, being ordered tended to make Tony dig in zyr heels, so zy was going to do as Ronon demanded, but it would be zyr own way.

Just as Ronon was taking zyr body, Tony aggressively took Ronon’s mouth, zyr tongue demanding entrance and thrusting between Ronon’s plush lips and strong teeth. Zyr lip was scraped on one sharp tooth, but Tony didn’t even notice in zyr determination to map the hot space, claim part of Ronon for zyrself.

Ronon growled and began driving his cock into Tony’s slick cloa; quick jabs of his hips that made his cockhead hit all the right places and made Tony’s entire body jolt against the shower window. Tony was not going to last long at all, despite all the orgasms zy’d had already that day. Why was it zy had so little self-control when it was Ronon touching zyr, fucking zyr? Tony had never had a problem lasting long enough with anyone else.

Zy moaned into Ronon’s mouth. Every time Ronon fucked in to the hilt, Tony’s cock spilled precome that was washed away by the hot water raining down on them both. Tony tore zyr mouth away, needing to breathe even more than zy wanted to kiss.

Looking into Ronon’s eyes, zy gasped out, “Can hardly believe you’re mine. You are, though. You’re mine.”

Ronon growled something Tony didn’t understand, then he was snarling into Tony’s mouth, kissing zyr until zy was breathless and more than half drunk.

Though zyr body was quivering with pleasure inside and out and was on the precipice of climax, Tony found zyrself staring into Ronon’s intense gaze once more.

It was true. Ronon was Tony’s, and the way the water caressed and the light shone on Ronon’s golden-brown skin and powerful body, his dark hair, his beautiful face, Tony’s lover looked more like an ancient god than he did a mere man. Seeing him like that—powerful and beautiful, warrior and lover all in one—Tony could almost believe the Vedaeus were real and somehow had chosen them for each other, that the Five had influenced events to bring them together for now and always.

It was that thought that tipped Tony over the edge into orgasm, barely aware of Ronon following zyr by a half second. They clung to each other, shuddering and grunting into each other’s skin with each pulse of pleasure coursing through them. When the intensity finally faded, Tony could feel Ronon’s muscles trembling as he lowered them both to the water-warmed floor.

Lifting one hand to smooth Ronon’s hair back from his face, Tony realized zy was trembling in reaction, though zy wasn’t the only one. Ronon’s eyes were still dilated with lust. He dropped his forehead to Tony’s shoulder and groaned.

“Damn!” Tony panted breathlessly, laughing a little. “I wasn’t expecting to come that hard so soon after everything earlier.”

Ronon hummed his agreement rather than answering and nuzzled what Tony was sure was a dark purple mark on zyr neck. Ronon seemed to have a thing about marking zyr, and Tony didn’t care. Zy probably should have cared because hickeys were more high school than they were Agent or Arbiter, but zy didn’t. Having a lover _want_ to mark or claim zyr was a novel experience for Tony.

They silently breathed together for several moments.

“Up, m’kysra, before I lose all feeling in my feet,” Ronon eventually said, shifting so they could separate and stand. “Let’s dry off, even if it’s only so we can go back to bed.”

*~*~*~*

Wrapped in zyr long robe and curled up on the sofa in the sitting area of their bedroom a few minutes later, Tony was patiently waiting for Ronon, though that was about to end because Ronon was screwing around with wrapping, unwrapping, and then re-wrapping his hair in a towel. As much a zy loved looking at zyr lover when he was only wearing low-slung pajama pants, Tony felt like zy was being cheated out of cuddling…not that zy’d admit zy wanted to be cuddled.

Tony sighed quietly before rising and going to the bathroom, retrieving the wide-toothed comb zy knew Ronon preferred when his hair was wet, and returning to their bedroom. Zy grabbed Ronon’s hand and tugged the surprised man with zyr over to the sitting area.

Taking a seat on the edge of the sofa, Tony ordered, “Sit.” When Ronon just looked at zyr, zy pointed at the rug just in front of zyr. “With your back to me, please.”

Ronon cocked his head, raised both eyebrows, looked at the rug, then looked back at Tony. Tony just raised zyr eyebrow and pointed again. Ronon hesitated a couple seconds, then obeyed and sat.

Tony unwrapped the towel around Ronon’s head, draped it around his shoulders, though Ronon would probably get too warm and discard it half way through. Zy scooted forward a little more so zy could reach Ronon’s wet hair and spent several seconds parting the heavy, messy spring-like curls into sections. Then, starting with a small chunk at Ronon’s temple, Tony began to slowly pull the comb through, working from the ends up, taking care to untangle rather than tear out any knots. Once zy reached Ronon’s scalp, zy made one last pass with the comb, then divided the chunk into smaller strands that zy twisted around zyr forefinger, then let drop into a tidy spiral.

As soon as he realized what zy was doing, Ronon angled his head to give Tony an adoring look. He reached back, taking Tony’s hand and pulling pulled it forward over his shoulder. He kissed zyr palm and rubbed his cheek against it, making the corner of Tony’s mouth quirk up in a lopsided smile.

Not entirely sure what had instigated Ronon’s affection but quite happy to return it, Tony turned zyr hand over so zy could lace their fingers together briefly and leaned down, pressing a kiss to the top of Ronon’s head. It wasn’t cuddling, but the closeness and the emotions still felt intimate.

Tony hummed contentedly and went back to zyr self-appointed task. “You can pretend I’m your meura kneading your scalp. Maybe they don’t do that, but they sound a little like cats, and cats purr and knead when they’re feeling happy and cuddly.”

“Need?”

“Kneading,” Tony clarified, explaining the difference between the similar words. Tucking the comb under zyr thigh, Tony sank zyr fingers into Ronon’s hair and mimicked kneading on his scalp.

“Kneading is like this, only my ‘claws’ aren’t sharp.” With an amused grin, Tony reminisced, “You know, I had one friend who put these colored caps on his cat’s claws. Well, I suppose it was actually his fiancée. My frat brother Terry said he’d planned to get his cat de-clawed, but Denise, his fiancée, completely flipped out and told him it was the same as if somebody planned to cut off his fingers at the second joint. He mocked her at the time, but then he had nightmares about some crazy person doing exactly that, so he couldn’t stand the thought of taking his cat in for a bit of torture.

“Still, he didn’t want his nice stuff all clawed up, so Denise found these caps that go on over a cat’s claw tips. They’re made of plastic or maybe gel; I’m not sure. After that, my buddy’s only complaint was that Denise always picked the neon pink ones.”

Ronon huffed, “Earthers are weird about colors.”

“So you say, but I don’t see you prancing around in girly colors!” Tony objected. “And if you get our kyta a meura _,_ you better plan to figure out a way to cap its claws too. The meura’s, not the kid’s, I mean.”

Ronon snorted, and Tony just knew he was rolling his eyes.

Tony picked up the comb and started over. Zyr “kneading” had thoroughly tangled Ronon’s hair, but Tony didn’t mind. There was something incredibly satisfying about caring for Ronon, even in such a small way. Ronon was so good at taking care of Tony that it was nice to be on the other side of the equation for once. From how relaxed Ronon’s neck and shoulders were, he liked it too.

A light breeze danced through the room, and Tony wondered when Atlantis had decided to open all the windows. Zy almost snickered at the thought that she might want to air out the musky scent of sex, but then zy had to purposely _not_ think about the fact that zy and Ronon had technically had sex inside another entity. That was just too weird even for zyr brain. Whatever Atlantis’ reasons, the warm breeze was a welcome, bringing with it the crisp, salty scent of the sea.

Yet again, Tony couldn’t help but compare Earth to Atlantis. The difference between them was more in what the sea _didn’t_ smell like than what it _did_. Their apartment was high enough that they mostly got away from the seaweed and wet metal smells, which was what Tony was most familiar with, having lived the majority of zyr life on the US’s East Coast. The absolute best part about Atlantis was the total lack of petroleum. Of course, Tony and Ronon were doubly blessed because Atlantis had some sort of invisible filter that allowed the air in without also letting in bugs or other fauna.

Lost in zyr thoughts, it was some time before Tony eventually picked up zyr story again, and then it was only because Ronon commented, “It sounds like you liked your friend’s cat.”

“Oh, yeah I did. The funny thing was I’d never wanted any kind of animal before I met Terry’s cat. I mean, I’d always thought of myself as a dog person if anything, but hearing Terry talk about his stupid cat and the crazy stuff it would do made me think it would kind of be nice if I had something warm to curl up on my lap and purr, or sleep on my feet, even if it got me up way too early in the morning.”

“Do you want a cat here?”

“Nah.” Tony paused to release the last of Ronon’s curls before teasing, “Actually, I seem to have gotten myself a Ronon instead of a cat. You certainly like to get up too early, and that stick fighting thing you do with Teyla is _definitely_ crazy. Hmm. No sleeping on my feet, but you’re warm, so you get to keep sleeping beside me instead. And you definitely purr when I pet your belly.”

Ronon made a faux-indignant sound and grabbed Tony’s hand, twisting and pulling zyr neatly into his lap.

Tony squawked, then started laughing when zy saw how self-satisfied Ronon looked.

“And I don’t even have to get your claws capped!” zy chortled. “This is definitely an upgrade from the whole cat situation. No litter box either.”

“Oh, really? Not needing to put things on my claws is the best thing about living with me?” Ronon gave zyr an exaggerated glare, his eyes betraying his amusement.

Tony snickered and reached up to flick a damp curl. “Well, not the best thing, maybe….”

Ronon snorted, shifting them both until Tony was settled sideways on his lap, both Ronon’s arms holding zyr against his bare chest.

“I didn’t realize sex would make you so playful, m’kysra.” The wicked gleam in his eyes and the smile on his lips said Ronon was pleased see the reappearance of that aspect of Tony’s personality. “Though maybe I should have expected it. You did like shopping and teasing Sheppard the morning after we met.”

“I’m just happy.” Tony shrugged one shoulder and flipped zyr dark green robe closed over zyr legs. The breeze was warm, but not warm enough, especially since zy didn’t have Ronon’s torso against zyr legs anymore. Zy decided not to tell Ronon that before that morning, zy had been growing increasingly worried that he didn’t want zyr anymore, a fear that seemed ridiculous now.

“Good,” Ronon said firmly. “I like it when you’re happy, especially when I’m the one who made you that way.”

The look Tony gave him wasn’t as playful, more quietly content. “You do, Ronon. I can only imagine where I’d be if we hadn’t met. Probably stuck at sea and terrified I’d be found out. Maybe NCIS would have sent me to the middle of nowhere for an assignment no one else wanted, or they’d have gotten rid of me all together. Best-case scenario, I’d still be in D.C., but I’d have been outed as a kysra. No matter what, I wouldn’t be safe, and I definitely wouldn’t be happy.”

Seeing Ronon’s genuine distress at that thought, Tony ran zyr palm soothingly over Ronon’s shoulder and arm. Zy ended with zyr fingers resting against Ronon’s cheek, zyr thumb brushing just beneath his lower lip.

“Hey, _caro mio_ , don’t make that face. I’m not there, and I never will be.”

Ronon tilted his head to kiss the pad of Tony’s thumb. “You don’t regret it? Coming here with me? You’ve been here long enough that you must be missing your friends by now.”

From the way Ronon was almost crushing zyr ribs, Tony knew zyr response was far more important than Ronon’s nonchalant tone implied.

“I’ve never regretted coming with you,” zy said firmly, letting Ronon see the truth in zyr unwavering gaze. “Truthfully, I do miss Jimmy, but not enough to wish I were there instead of here with you. Everything else I miss either never really existed, or it’s just stuff. You know, things or places, not people. Even then, the majority of it I only miss because I wish I could share it with you.”

“Good.” Ronon exhaled slowly. “That’s good,” he repeated, finally relaxing his hold. “I’d never want you to regret what you’ve given up, m’kysra.”

“As long as I have you, I won’t.” Tony flashed him an uncharacteristically shy smile. “You and now this one,” zy added, urging Ronon’s huge hand beneath zyr robe to rest over zyr flat belly. Even if there wasn’t anything to feel yet, the gesture was acknowledgement of the life they’d created together.

Grinning widely, Ronon said, “I am even more grateful zy exists, then. I know zy is why you chose to come to Pegasus. At first at least.”

Tony cocked zyr head and blinked at him, perplexed. “What are you talking about?”

“Our kyta,” Ronon said, not understanding why Tony was confused. “The baby. You wanted the kyta to be born where zy would be appreciated, and you wanted zyr to have a papa.”

“No,” Tony replied him, drawing out the word. Zy was floored first, because Ronon actually believed that, and secondly, because he could say it without even a hint of resentment. “I didn’t decide to come with you because I wanted the baby to have a father, and I definitely didn’t come with you because it would be easier.” Tony sighed at Ronon’s uncomprehending look. Zy decided zy would have to spell it out for him. “Ronon, _caro_ , I chose what I did because I wanted _you_ , and I decided that no matter what happened, _you_ were worth the risk. Given a choice between two daunting and uncertain futures, _you_ were the deciding factor. It was worth breaking from my past because of you and you alone.”

Ronon’s eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. He blinked once before his expression rapidly shifted from surprise to something like wonderment mixed with another emotion Tony had never seen directed at zyr before. Ronon whispered Tony’s name with all the reverence of a prayer, then cradled zyr head in one hand and leaned in to kiss zyr, a chaste press of trembling lips.

“I knew,” he murmured against Tony’s lips. “I knew the night I found you that it would be so easy to fall in love with you. I just didn’t think it would happen so fast.”

“Oh!” Tony’s lips formed the silent exclamation unintentionally. Ronon was still looking at zyr with that unfamiliar emotion written all over him, and Tony wanted to return the words. Zy wanted more than anything to be able to tell Ronon zy loved him, but zy couldn’t. Not and be honest at the same time.

Taking zyr courage in both hands, Tony quietly confessed, “I don’t know if I’m in love with you, Ronon. I—” Tony’s voice broke. Zy dropped zyr gaze to the hollow of Ronon’s throat and skimmed zyr fingers up Ronon’s chest to barely touch that vulnerable skin. Zy looked back up and tried again, “I’ve never been someone who inspired people to love, not my parents or anyone else. I’m not sure I even know what it feels like to love someone. I just—I just know that what I feel for you is different. It’s so much deeper, so much more than anything I’ve ever felt for anyone that it kind of terrifies me.”

“M’kysra, my Tony, my amalecto,” Ronon murmured, the look in his eyes turning gentle. He curled himself around Tony as if he could physically protect zyr from zyr own fears. “I would never ask more than you are ready to give, and I’ll spend the rest of our lives telling you, showing you what it feels like to be loved. You don’t have to be scared anymore.”

Tony blinked away the sting at the backs of zyr eyes and clung to Ronon, feeling more bare and vulnerable than when zy’d been spread out naked on their kitchen table. This was a different kind of intimacy than zy’d been prepared for. Zy hadn’t lied or exaggerated, zyr feelings did terrify zyr. At the same time, there was a strange sensation blooming in zyr chest, something that felt like endless yearning mixed with the contented warmth of a rising sun, a tickle of excitement, and a breathless sensation that had nothing to do with zyr lungs.

Tony had to wonder: was this what it felt like to fall in love?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Casimirday, Neumann 15 (Earth February 25, 2008) (continued)_

Dressed in clean, soft pants and shirt and banished to one of the tall chairs at the kitchen island, Ronon knew he was watching Tony like a besotted fool, but he couldn’t help it. However, he wasn’t the only one who was acting strange! For someone who said zy didn’t know if zy was in love, Tony certainly was doing a good impression. Between unnecessary trips to the pantry and the freezer, Tony kept wandering around to Ronon’s side of the counter and running zyr fingers over his shoulders, leaning against him, or offering a kiss. Then zy would slide away, a puzzled look in zyr green eyes.

That wasn’t what intrigued Ronon, though. What he found most interesting were the glances from beneath dark lashes. Glances that lead to smiles that, while they weren’t false, bordered on being too much when Tony caught Ronon looking back. Then there were the times when Ronon pretended to look away just to see what Tony would do. It was then that zy would study Ronon as though he were a mystery to be solved. Tony didn’t seem confused, not exactly. It was almost as though Tony couldn’t quite figure out why zy was acting the way zy was, why zy wanted touch and affection when zy wasn’t craving sex.

Given what Tony had revealed about not knowing what it was to be loved, Ronon knew he would have to be more patient than ever, no matter what declarations had been made. If anything, their relationship was even more fragile because Tony’s self-preservation instincts—instincts zy must have developed as a child when zy felt rejected by zyr parents—could push zyr to see what it would take to make Ronon lash out and hurt zyr like others had. What Tony, and zyr instincts, didn’t know was that there wasn’t anything zy could do that would make Ronon purposely hurt zyr. Anything that would make Tony into someone Ronon wouldn’t want were things that were so against Tony’s nature that they were all but impossible.

Unless Tony decided zy no longer wanted Ronon, or zy became a Wraith Worshipper, Ronon would stay by Tony’s side for the rest of their lives. By the Five, Ronon was so in love with Tony that even if zy did suddenly take up Wraith worship, Ronon would just capture zyr, sedate zyr, and get Atlantis to fix zyr. If she could fix the damage done by mixing Alteran and kysra genetics, she certainly could fix whatever the Wraith did that made people worship them. Not that Ronon planned to let Tony off Atlantis in the first place. Surely the city was big enough that Tony would be happy to stay.

“You know, if I’d realized dry ice was an option, I would have done a lot more grocery shopping,” Tony commented, interrupting Ronon’s thoughts. Zy set the oven to heat and added the contents of a sealed, blue bag to what was already in a large, clear baking pan.

“I didn’t even know what dry ice was until you stopped me from burning myself on it when we unpacked the food that day.”

“Oh,” Tony waved one hand vaguely, “I’m not blaming you. I’m sure John didn’t know either, or he would have ensured that we had all the ingredients we need for fresh cookies.”

Ronon nodded. At the very least, Sheppard would have told Ronon so that he could have been the one to look like he was making sure Tony had everything zy wanted.

“We’re just lucky I tend to buy butter in bulk when it’s on sale, the same with eggs. Then I freeze the butter in Ziploc bags and the eggs in ice cube trays.”

“What?” Tony’s triumphant expression assured Ronon that whatever zy was talking about was good, but he didn’t understand, and he wanted to understand anything that was important to Tony.

Tony finished putting the dish into the oven and turned to face Ronon with a grin.

“Here, let me show you.” Zy retrieved some kind of narrow, rectangular dish with two pocket openings across and at least ten or twelve pockets in all. Then zy got another sealed, blue bag out of the freezer. When Tony set them on the countertop in front of Ronon, he could see the bag was filled with yellowish cube things.

“This,” Tony said pointing to the strange dish, “is an ice cube tray. Normally people just fill it with water and then freeze it so that they can use the frozen water to cool their drinks. I like to use them to freeze all sorts of things from water to eggs, coffee, milk, or spices in olive oil.”

Tony opened the sealed bag and pulled out one of the yellow cubes. Dropping it into the tray, Ronon immediately saw what zy was talking about.

“These are the eggs?” he asked, picking out another frozen cube and settling it into another pocket in the tray.

Tony nodded. “Yep. There was a really great sale, so I bought a few dozen. I knew I’d never be able to use that many before they went bad, so I whipped the white and the yolk of each egg together—you have to do that or the yolk will get a weird texture—and then poured it into each tray pocket. Once I had them all full, I froze them.”

“And after they were frozen, you could take them out into this bag and use the tray for something else…coffee or something.”

Tony grinned. “Exactly. But what that means for you is I have everything I need to make chocolate chip cookies.

Ronon grinned back, helpless to do anything else when his kysra was so happy and pleased with zyrself. “Will you teach me? I could learn about the white and brown sugars at the same time, right? I remember when we bought all that stuff, you said that cookies needed both.”

Tony beamed at him. “Yes, you’re exactly right, and I would love to teach you how to bake cookies!” Zy dumped the eggs back into their bag and resealed it. “But not until we’ve eaten,” zy admonished, putting the frozen eggs into the freezer and tossing the ice cube tray into the sink on zyr way past it. “It’s never a good sign when frozen, _raw_ eggs start to look good.”

Ronon nodded but didn’t say anything, since he was certain he’d eaten things far worse when he’d been on the run from the Wraith. By The Five, some of those MRE things they’d had to eat when they were stranded different times were worse than those frozen eggs looked to be. Still, who was he to tell that to Tony?

“How long does that thing you put in the oven take?” Ronon asked. He truly was interested. Well, he was always interested in knowing where his next meal was coming from and when, but several bouts of athletic sex had burned away the coffee and bread he’d had early that morning.

Tony glanced at the timer. “It’s a ‘dump casserole,’ and, uh, about fifteen more minutes.” Zyr stomach growled loudly enough that Ronon could hear it, and Tony gave him a sheepish look. “How about you get out plates and cups, and I’ll get the silverware and check to see if it really needs any more time?”

By the time the casserole had been finished, the leftovers put in the cooling cupboard Tony called a refrigerator, and the dishwasher set to run, Ronon and Tony were both feeling relaxed and content.

“Let’s take some tea and sit outside,” Tony suggested.

Ronon readily agreed that Tony’s tea was way better than that crap Teyla tried to get him to drink, and they settled on the swinging thing outside their bedroom’s sliding glass door. The swing—hammock, Tony called it—was padded and almost as comfortable as the sofa in their room.

“This really is the most beautiful place I’ve ever seen,” Tony remarked as zy shifted under Ronon’s arm and then curled against him.

Ronon hummed his agreement. “I think it’s Atlantis.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I’ve seen a lot of worlds. They all have their own thing that makes them different or appealing, I guess, but Atlantis is different,” Ronon finally said, trying to explain what he was thinking. “Even before you told me she’s alive, I always felt better, happier, on Atlantis. I just figured it was because I was safe here. As safe as anyone can be in Pegasus.”

Tony squeezed Ronon’s thigh, offering what comfort zy could. “I can’t imagine the life you’ve lived, Ronon. I mean, the closest I’ve ever been was when I was undercover living with a mob family. Even that was different because I knew I was just pretending and would have a way out or a rescue if I really needed it. Otherwise, I’ve been pretty safe on Earth except for the times I was in dangerous situations because of criminals. Even that wouldn’t have happened if I’d chosen a different career.”

“That’s not entirely true,” Ronon disagreed, wondering if he should say what he was thinking or not. Tony turned zyr head to look at him curiously, and he decided it was better to be honest than to hold back. “The way I see it, it’s dangerous just being a kysra on Earth. You’ve had to pretend you weren’t a kysra because your parents didn’t accept who you were when you were born. At least my parents and family did everything they could to make me feel safe. I was never forced to be anything other than what I am, and I definitely wasn’t punished because of my gender. All families fight and yell at times, but I never doubted my family loved me. Pegasus has monsters, but I never had to live with them. ”

Tony had gone back to looking out over the little bit of the pier they could see and into the ocean. They were high enough that they had a clear view, unlike the center of the city where everyone had to look past a building or two, if they could see the ocean at all. Ronon was glad Atlantis hadn’t chosen the center of the city for Tony’s tower. As much as Ronon enjoyed having friends and hearing people around, there were times when it was overwhelming.

“That’s what I want for our kids,” zy said firmly, obviously ignoring what Ronon had said about zyr having had to live with Earth’s monsters. “I want our kyta to know we love them no matter what.”

Ronon tightened his arm around Tony’s shoulders in a sideways hug. “My dada had a great thing zy always said to us—”

“Dada?” Tony interrupted. “I didn’t realize you had a daetor instead of a mother. And I thought only children called them dada.”

“I thought you knew,” Ronon said, surprised. “Didn’t I tell you?”

“No, I’d have remembered that.”

“Huh. Well, I did. Littles do say dada, but so does everyone else, unless it’s a formal situation. Maybe if I were to introduce someone to zyr, then I’d say daetor. My dada is where I got my dark, curly hair. My papa had brown eyes and my lighter skin. Dada’s skin was a really pretty color: darker brown and just a little bit red-gold. Zyr eyes were green. I remember thinking they looked like the leaves of the fruit trees in springtime.” Ronon smiled to remember zyr and how perfect he always thought zy was.

Tony stilled, then asked, “Zyr eyes were green, maybe with a little bit of silver?”

“Yeah, why?” Ronon asked, bemused.

Zy huffed a soft laugh. “Because that’s the color I remember Kysra’s eyes being.” Tony paused, then said suddenly. “You know, you look a lot like zyr Ronon, the first Kysra’s Ronon, that is.”

“Really? There always was a legend in my family that we came from the direct line of Kysra and zyr mate, but we had no way to prove it.” Ronon was pleased to think his family had been right after all. “None of us who were just witnesses ever remember anything beyond all the people jumping and splashing in the water as the spring began to fill. Some of us remember following a few people for a while as they trailed after Kysra. There was a man with zyr at the very end, but we’re never close enough to see either of them clearly. Something happens, we’re never sure what except for the flash of light around the two of them, and suddenly everyone starts calling out Kysra’s name and calling zyr lifebringer. No one ever said anything different, not even the kysra.”

“That’s weird, because I remember being zyr and walking down the dry stream bed. He—Ronon, that is—suddenly showed up to give Kysra his tunic because zy was naked. He told Kysra his name was Ronon, and he offered to help zyr up the bank to the trees. When their hands touched, there was some kind of energy jolt, and he was suddenly healthy instead of dying of starvation. That’s when all the people started calling out after zyr.” Tony paused, a smile playing about zyr lips. “Kysra remembered Ronon playing with Kysron and Ahmsa when they were younger. I’m pretty sure one or both of them had a crush on him, and I’m _certain_ Kysra’s children must have been his children too.”

“I knew it. I knew we were right!” Ronon exclaimed, grinning widely. He only wished his family could have been there to hear Tony’s memory as Kysra. It filled him with both pride and sorrow to find out that their family legends were true, yet none of his ancestors or family members would ever know. “Ronon—my name—is what my family always said Kysra’s bondmate’s name was.”

“I bet there were lots of boys named Ronon in your family then, huh?”

Ronon shook his head. “There probably were back when people still knew it was his name, but all I ever knew was that it was a special name given only to boys born the fifth day of the fifth month and delivered without any herbs or anything to bring on labor sooner.”

“So no cheating, in other words.”

“Yeah. Dada always said babies knew when they were supposed to be born, and forcing them to come early would hurt them and the bearer. There were exceptions, of course, like if something happened to the bearer, or the doctors could tell the baby was close to time, and zy was so big that zy was stressing the bearer’s heart.”

Tony snorted. “I can’t say I’m not worried about that last one. If the baby was already so big, how did the bearer deliver zyr?”

“We had a way the doctors could sedate the bearer, and then they would cut into zyr abdomen and take the baby from zyr womb that way.” Ronon winced automatically, thinking maybe this wasn’t the best conversation to have with a pregnant kysra. “It’s not as horrible as it sounds, I promise.”

Much to Ronon’s surprise, Tony just nodded.

“Oh, I know. We have something similar. We call it a c-section, short for caesarean section. Supposedly Julius Caesar, a famous ruler in Earth’s history, was born from his mother that way. I don’t know how true that is, though. A lot of people still prefer to give birth naturally, but some—especially delts—choose c-sections. I’m actually relieved to know it’s not completely unheard of in Pegasus.”

“Not totally, no,” Ronon agreed. “I will say that it’s limited to the worlds that have advanced far enough medically to reach the point where surgery isn’t more dangerous than any other option. Honestly, there aren’t a lot of worlds where that’s the case. Doctors and midwives are highly respected. The more bearers a midwife attends and brings through delivery so both bearer and baby are healthy, the greater their worth. Really good midwives are known by name on many worlds, and people will do anything to protect them because having good midwife can mean the difference between life and death for both bearer and child.”

“I hadn’t considered that. I’m so used to having doctors, nurses, and midwives within a few minutes that it didn’t even occur to me that things would be different here,” Tony said thoughtfully. “I’m glad to be living and planning to have our baby on Atlantis.”

“I’m glad too, m’kysra. I don’t want to risk your life, not even for our kyta,” Ronon murmured, nuzzling and pressing a kiss to Tony’s temple. Losing the kyta would be devastating, but losing Tony would kill him.

They sat in comfortable silence for several minutes before Tony reminded Ronon, “Hey, you never did tell me your daetor’s saying. We were talking about making sure our kyta know we love them?”

“Oh, right. Well, when we were living at home, dada would greet us every morning with a kiss on our foreheads, and zy’d say, ‘I love you more than yesterday and only a tiny bit less than I will tomorrow,’” Ronon told zyr with a wistful smile. “Zy’d do something similar after we’d done something stupid and had been punished for it.” Ronon began to laugh. “I remember the first spanking I ever got. I can’t remember what it was for, just that I cried because I thought getting spanked was the worst thing that could ever happen. Then I realized dada was crying, and I cried even harder because I was such an awful son for making dada cry. When it was over, dada was still crying, but zy told me that zy loved me just as much as zy had that morning and only a little less than zy would the next day.”

“Let me guess,” Tony said wryly, “you never did anything to make zyr cry again.”

Ronon snorted. “I wish! Truthfully, sometimes I think the only thing I learned was that my dada spanked harder as I grew up, and I still felt like crap every time I made zyr spank me or punish me because zy was always so sad about having to do it. Too bad for zyr, I’m a Dex, and it seems to be the way all Dexes are made.”

Tony shot him a horrified look.

Ronon tried to smother his amusement. “Sorry, m’kysra. I can only promise to share the spanking duties with you.”

“Oh, we are so screwed,” Tony moaned, covering zyr face with one hand. Zy dropped zyr hand back to Ronon’s thigh and sighed. “I remember doing things a second and third time just because I wanted to prove I could be sneaky enough about it that I wouldn’t get caught and punished.”

Knowing what he did, after he’d bullied it out of McKay, Ronon had no doubt Tony had done things that got zyr in trouble, but he didn’t believe it was quite for the reason zy remembered. To a little or a youngling who was starved for parental love and positive attention, _any_ attention was better than none. Wanting attention from Tony’s worthless, _sa’te wreth17_ of a sire would definitely fall under that category. Ronon didn’t say any of that, though. There would come a time, but he didn’t think this was it.

“Well, at least we have Atlantis to help us watch out for them.”

“There is that,” Tony agreed with another resigned sigh.

Noticing that Tony’s mug was empty, Ronon took it and set it next to his own at the base of the swing. Then he shifted them around until he was lying down length-wise on the hammock, his head on one of the bright yellow pillows, with Tony lying on zyr stomach on top of him. He wasn’t too surprised when an awning started extended from the wall behind them until they were shaded from the direct sun.

“’Lantis, you’re awesome,” Tony murmured. “I look terrible with sunburn.”

Ronon couldn’t disagree. At least not with the first part, and he didn’t want to see Tony hurt in any way, not even a mild sunburn. He grinned and rubbed Tony’s back, working zyr thin, soft shirt up until he could touch bare skin.

“I know I was the one cranky about not getting laid this morning, but if you think you’re getting any action any time soon, you are woefully mistaken, buddy.”

Ronon could only laugh at that, the movement of his chest jostling Tony’s head and shoulders and earning him a faux glare.

“No worries, m’kysra. I don’t think I could do anything either; I just want to hold you and touch your skin instead of your clothes.”

“’kay.” Tony settled back down with zyr cheek on Ronon’s chest, zyr fingers curled in the sides of Ronon’s shirt.

Ronon lost track of how long they lay there, the only sounds were the whisper of the warm Lantean air over them and their own slow breathing. For Ronon, it felt like a moment out of time. He was with the two most important people in his life, and he felt at peace or as close to it as he had been since Sateda had fallen. Ronon would always grieve Sateda and the people he’d lost, but for the first time, that grief was secondary to the quiet joy he felt. In fact, Ronon had smiled more, laughed more, and generally been happier since meeting Tony than he had been in all the years since that horrible day on Sateda. Ronon, Tony, and their child were safe from the Wraith. They had a huge, beautiful home on a sentient ship who seemed to want to take an active interest in protecting them. The icing on the cookie—or was it cake? He could never remember—was that Ronon was betrothed to the one person worthy of the Satedan legacy.

Warm and relaxed, Ronon drifted in and out of sleep. When he was awake, he marveled at the changes in his life. However, not even his excitement about the future could compete against the soporific effect of lying outside in the warm afternoon with his beloved sleeping in his arms. It wasn’t until the sun had moved quite a distance across the sky that Ronon managed to rouse himself.

“Wake up, m’kysra,” Ronon murmured. “The sun has moved enough Atlantis can’t shade us anymore, so we better go in.”

Tony, who had been sleeping so soundly that zy’d drooled on Ronon’s shoulder, snorted zyrself awake, gave a disapproving grunt, then yawned and stretched before going limp again. Ronon huffed in amusement. It wasn’t like he really wanted to move. He loved curling up together with Tony, but along with his need to move them out of the sun, Ronon really needed to pee.

“Well, if you really want, I can carry you inside, but you’ll have to hold our drinking mugs.”

As he’d thought it would, that got Tony to raise zyr head if only to give him a dirty look.

“Fine,” zy grumped. Tony made a face and scrubbed at zyr mouth and cheek.

It was all Ronon could do not to laugh. Tony pouted but let go so Ronon could move and they both could get up. The only time Tony had willingly let him carry zyr had been that morning when zy was too pleasure-drugged to care. Wisely, Ronon kept his observations to himself.

“Come on. I’ll make you some hot chocolate,” Ronon offered as they went back inside through the piano room. “But first I gotta stop in the bathroom.”

More awake, Tony made a rude noise. “Don’t even pretend, Ronon. You just want more food, and you’re trying to bribe me with chocolate.”

Ronon grinned and shrugged one shoulder. “I hadn’t even thought of that, but you know, that’s a great idea! I could really go for some more of that thing you made. It was really good.”

“It had better be the really good chocolate!”

“We don’t have anything else, do we?”

“Hell no!”

Ronon snickered and hurried into the bathroom.

*~*~*~*

Sitting at the table, which Tony had cleaned so thoroughly Ronon had been afraid zy was going to wear a hole in it before zy was done, to eat more of Tony’s “dump casserole,” Ronon figured it was time to be a man and bring up the topic he’d managed to avoid. The more he kept thinking about it, the harder it was to actually do it.

“Need to talk to you about something.”

Tony looked across the table at him, zyr eyebrows raised in surprise. Zy finished chewing and wiped zyr mouth on a napkin.

“Okay. What’s up?”

Ronon took a long drink of milk, then set the glass on the table and rubbed his thumb on the side where it was covered with drops of condensation.

“Ronon,” Tony reached out and stilled his hand. “Relax. Whatever you tell me, I’m not going to freak out on you.”

Ronon gave zyr a half smile and neatly turned their hands until he was holding Tony’s, brushing his thumb over the top of zyr knuckles.

“Yeah.” It wouldn’t do any good to put it off, so Ronon took a breath and launched into the problem. “You know Carter has had us going through the missions.” At Tony’s encouraging nod, he continued, “We’ve figured out a couple planets that have possibilities for trade if we can convince them that Earthers aren’t assholes all the time. One has some crops we can trade to the Athosians for part of the animals they hunt, and the other one has this mineral that got Carter all excited.”

Tony snorted. “I’m not sure you could convince _me_ that most Earthers aren’t assholes most of the time, but go on. We knew there would be more missions for you guys sooner or later. Why do you look like you’re worried I’m going to throw a fit?”

Ronon studied Tony’s expression, then grunted and shook his head. “I know things have been different for you, but I keep forgetting how different they are. It’s one thing to understand that, but it’s something else when we’re talking and you don’t react like I think you will.”

“What do you mean?”

“On Sateda, no matter what they did before, a kysra’s partner didn’t leave Sateda once they had been chosen. I need to know what you want from me.”

“Well,” Tony said slowly, zyr brow furrowing in thought. “I can do my job here, whatever my job ends up being. But you’ve always been a warrior, right? I can’t exactly see you suddenly deciding to stay home and take up sewing, despite that badass machine I bought.”

“No, I’ve always been, always seen myself as someone who fought to protect others,” Ronon agreed a little reluctantly. “But my papa was a soldier too before he was chosen. Then he and dada took over my grandparents’ farm, and that’s where I grew up.”

Tony made a humming sound that Ronon couldn’t tell if it meant zy agreed or disagreed. He waited to see what zy would say.

Sliding their plate and glass to the side, Tony took both of Ronon’s hands in zyr own.

“Alright, so that was apparently the expected thing to do on Sateda, but we already talked about how we’re going to forge our own path together,” Tony said, zyr green eyes intense. “Can you honestly tell me you would be content staying on Atlantis full time? Could you really let John and Teyla and Rodney go through the gate, maybe even send them with your gun. You know, the gun I half expect you to bring to bed to cuddle between us at night?”

“No.” It was like the answer was torn out of him, and Ronon felt guilty for saying it, even if it was the truth. He dropped his gaze to their hands.

“Hey!” Tony squeezed his fingers, making him look up at zyr again. “Ronon, I don’t expect you to change who you are. We’ll both have some adjustments to make, but I really don’t think this is one of them. I never expected you to quit your job to stay home with me or whatever.”

Ronon cocked his head to the side and thought about it. “No, I guess not. It just seems wrong not to have an equal role with you.”

Tony blinked, startled. “Who said anything about not being equal? Sure, I’m the one carrying Kyta Dex because it’s physically impossible for you to do it. But we’re equals in this relationship. We’re both going to work, take care of each other, and take care of zyr. I don’t see anything unequal about it. Honestly….”

Tony paused. Zy bit zyr bottom lip for a heartbeat before continuing more slowly, “Honestly, I’m not sure that I will always be an agent or arbiter or whatever. After that meeting where losing my day job, so to speak, was a real possibility, I’ve been wondering what it would be like to be able to spend all day or maybe most of a day with our family. I never got to know what it was like to have a real parent, so I don’t have a clue how to be one except for never doing anything my father did. But I could learn. I’m not planning to quit my day job, but I’m not going to rule out anything.” Zy shrugged. “I guess what I’m saying is we’ll figure it out as we go along. I do need to know what you truly _want_ to do, not what you think you _should_ do.”

“I want to keep going with Sheppard and the team.”

Tony nodded calmly, like that was what zy’d expected. “Then that’s what you should do. Just maybe keep in mind that you’re coming home to me and Kyta Dex, so you don’t always have to be the last one through the gate when you’re making a strategic retreat.”

“Okay.” Ronon lifted Tony’s hands and kissed zyr palms. “We’ll try this, but you have to tell me if you hate it. I want you even more than I want to keep going with Sheppard.”

Tony nodded. “I will. And you have to tell me if it isn’t working for you. We decided earlier we have to be honest with each other; this is just a part of being honest.”

“Okay,” Ronon repeated. With that, he smiled softly. “Now that’s over, how about we put the dishes in the washer thing, and you play your piano for me.”

Tony flushed faintly, giving him that pleased expression zy got every time Ronon asked if he could listen to zyr play. “You really like that, huh?”

“Well,” Ronon teased, “I like sex more, but the piano is pretty nice.”

He was just fast enough to grab the bread roll Tony threw at his head. Ronon grinned. He wouldn’t want his meura to be _too_ tame, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 17 sa'te wreth: Satedan. Descendant of a Wraith; Wraith in hiding


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Serreday, Neumann 18 (Earth February 28, 2008)_

Tony stood propped against the wall outside Sgt. Major Logan Wolfe’s office. Zyr back was against the wall, and zy had crossed zyr arms over zyr chest. Tony was aware it wasn’t the most open or friendly posture zy could have, but zy was bored and sick of standing there. From what zy could tell, the Sgt. Major had started ripping someone a new asshole long before Tony had shown up some twenty-odd minutes ago. If Tony hadn’t been familiar with Marines, zy’d never have known. Whether fortunate or unfortunate, Tony was familiar with how life worked in the Marines, so zy was perfectly aware that the bass rumble of a pissed off commander followed by a young man’s, “No, Sgt. Major Wolfe!” or “Yes, Sgt. Major Wolfe!” meant that some poor bastard was experiencing the Marine version of an attitude adjustment.

It wasn’t anything Tony was surprised or alarmed by; Wolfe’s job was base security, after all. If somebody had done something stupid enough that it was brought to the Sgt. Major’s attention, they deserved everything they got. As Tony well knew, keeping people safe wasn’t going to win anyone any popularity contests, but at least most of the complainers would survive to bitch about it again later.

If Tony truly believed zy’d ever be a regular Agent Afloat, zy wouldn’t have anticipated needing to work closely with Sgt. Major Wolfe. However, zy was currently a consultant under Wolfe’s authority. Furthermore, Atlantis was a completely different situation from anything any other Agent Afloat had ever dealt with. It was one thing to deal with 5,000 military personnel on a ship; it was another to do it in another galaxy.

Sure, there were about two-thirds the number of military bodies, but the number and complete lack of military training among the civilians more than made up for it. It was obvious zy was going to have zyr hands full with the Earth humans no matter what. Zy just hoped Wolfe was as decent as he’d seemed in the meetings. Ronon hadn’t been able to tell zyr much about him other than that he liked Wolfe better than Bates, the former Chief of Security.

Tony shifted zyr weight yet again and nearly knocked over the two thermoses zy’d brought with zyr. Zy hoped zy would get to find out what the idiot in with Wolfe had done to earn himself such an extended ass-chewing. Normally, Marines like Wolfe could make their target cry in a matter of minutes and be done with it. They didn’t typically have the patience for anything much longer…unless the offense was especially egregious. That made Tony wonder exactly what the young man currently in with Wolfe had done, especially since there were no indicators the Sgt. Major was ready to move from the chewing to the toothpicks portion of the day, so Tony sighed quietly and let zyr thoughts drift back to the Pegasus Disaster, as zy was starting to think of it.

In addition to the Wraith, which Tony didn’t care to spend too much time thinking about, for zyr own sanity’s sake, there were all the Pegasus humans and the various reports to read on the planets, civilizations, and histories. Unlike an Earth ship, Tony couldn’t just assume zy was going to deal with a few incidents resulting from intoxicated crew members who’d gotten in trouble on shore leave. For one thing, gate travel meant it was sort of like zy was stationed in _Howl’s Moving Castle_ , except instead of the door opening to four different cities, it opened to thousands, all with people groups different enough from Earth that travelers wouldn’t know they’d made a costly if not fatal mistake until it was too late.

If Tony ever got to go through the gate, zy wanted to be a help, not a hindrance, especially as it was more likely that zy would be going to act on behalf of someone who’d already screwed up. Zy had cringed zyr way through about six Earth weeks’ worth of reports from the mission’s first year before zy’d been forced to prod Ronon into going for a run to work off zyr irritation. Zy tried to avoid Monday-morning quarterbacking for the most part, especially as John had been woefully uninformed and unprepared (through no fault of his own) when he’d been thrust unexpectedly into command, but it was hard to see Weir as anything but detrimental to the expedition. There were so many times when plain old common sense should have told her to make a completely different decision than she had. Tony felt like a horrible person for thinking it, but zy was grateful the woman had died before zy’d come to Atlantis.

With all those complications in mind—various branches of military personnel, an assortment of untrained civilians, neutral-to-hostile environment and local populations, a sapient Atlantis with her own agenda, and, oh, the life-sucking monsters all over the galaxy—Tony would have been overwhelmed as an XY male coming to be a true Agent Afloat. As a kysra-slash-delta who normally wouldn’t have authority over the most inexperienced E-1…. Well, it was more than enough to make zyr want to be sure zy and Wolfe, and therefore the MPs and SFs under Wolfe’s command, started out on the right foot. Zy just wished Wolfe had mentioned to Tony that zy didn’t need to show up at 0700 that Serreday morning.

Things got interesting about ten minutes later when a scientis—a botanist, if the plant she had with her was any indication—scurried up to the Sgt. Major’s door and knocked. That in itself was interesting, since Tony had only seen the doors automatically open for people. Then again, zy had Atlantis in zyr head and making sure zy got wherever it was zy was planning to go, so zy didn’t know what was typical for everyone else.

“Come!” Wolfe bellowed, the volume of the command impressing Tony since it was nothing like the low rumbles zy had been hearing through the door previously.

The door slid open with a whisper, and the botanist held out the plant, which looked like a phallic-shaped cactus, without setting foot in the room.

“Uh, Sergeant? Er, Major? I mean Sgt. Major. Sir?”

Tony automatically rubbed zyr mouth with one hand to cover zyr reflexive wince. Much to zyr surprise, Wolfe addressed the scientist politely instead of barking at her not to call him sir because he worked for a living. It always surprised Tony when not every enlisted reacted like Gibbs.

“Ah, Dr. Brown. Is that the plant you’ve chosen?” he asked calmly, warmly even, especially for a Marine in the middle of an ass-ripping.

“Y—yes, Sgt. Major Wolfe.”

Wolfe rose and came to the door. He took the potted plant from Dr. Brown, his large, heavily calloused hands gentle with both woman and plant.

“The care instructions are included?”

Eyes wide, she just nodded.

“Thank you, Dr. Brown. I appreciate your time.”

“You’re welcome,” she said softly, then corrected herself. “Sgt. Major, sir.”

The left corner of Wolfe’s lips twitched, but that was the only sign of his amusement.

“Just Sgt. Major or even just Wolfe is fine, Doctor.”

Tony was glad zyr hand was still over zyr mouth because zy was pretty sure the scientist was about to swoon at Sgt. Major Wolfe’s feet. Tony couldn’t blame her. Wolfe was hot and definitely would have gotten Tony’s motor running before zy’d met Ronon. Dr. Brown didn’t faint, though; instead she gathered her wits and darted back down the hall with barely a glance toward Tony.

Wolfe glanced up and caught Tony’s eye, giving zyr a short nod to acknowledge that he was aware Tony had been waiting. Then his expression went back to the stone-cold fury Tony had been expecting when the door opened, and he spun on his heel back into his office. Oddly, the door didn’t close behind him. When he spoke, the ice in his voice made Tony glad zy had not been present for the entire attitude-adjustment.

“Do you know what this is, Airman Kendrick?”

Tony could just barely see the back of the young man standing ramrod-straight at attention in front of Wolfe’s desk. Tony suppressed a smirk. At least zy had been able to lean against the wall and move around. That young man certainly hadn’t been so comparatively comfortable.

“A plant, Sergeant Major Wolfe!”

“Not just any plant,” Wolfe snarled, sounding as vicious as his namesake. “From now until I personally tell you different, or you leave on the _Daedalus_ , this is _your_ plant, Airman Kendrick. You will keep this plant alive. You will carry this plant with you wherever you go in uniform. You will take it to PT. You will take it to chow. You will take it on duty. If you are injured and are still conscious, you will ask the medics to bring this plant with you to the infirmary. If you are rotated out on the _Daedalus_ , you will return this plant to me, _and it had better be as healthy as it is right now_.”

Tony held zyr breath, knowing that the worst was yet to come.

“Furthermore, if anyone asks you why you’re carrying around a damned plant, you will tell them, ‘This is Dick. It’s where I store my brain. Any time I’m asked to think, I always do it Dick first.’ Am I understood, Airman Kendrick?!”

“Yes, Sgt. Major Wolfe!”

“Then take your Dick and get the hell out of my office!”

The airman snatched the plant and bolted from the room so fast there was a breeze as he flew past Tony.

Only decades of undercover work and iron control over zyr expressions let Tony clamp down on zyr horrified amusement so zy presented a calm, professional appearance instead of falling on the floor, howling with laughter. They hadn’t even talked yet, but Tony was ready to induct the Sgt. Major into Alpha Chi Delta retroactively. Clearly, the man was a long-lost frat brother.

Moments later, Wolfe greeted Tony at the door.

“I’m sorry about the delay. Thank you for waiting out here while I dealt with that piece of…business,” Wolfe said, extending his hand.

They shook hands, Wolfe’s grip warm and firm, but nothing like passive-aggressive finger crushing Tony had endured from other XYs who felt the need to assert their manliness or prove something... and none of those men had known zy was a kysra.

“Of course, Sgt. Major Wolfe,” Tony started off with a well-practiced, polite smile. “Should I assume he’s one of the cases we’ll be discussing later?”

“Unfortunately, yes.” Wolfe stepped back and gestured for Tony to enter the room. “Come in and have a seat.”

Picking up the two thermoses zy had left at zyr feet, Tony followed Wolfe into the office. Zy immediately was surprised by the warmth of the soft gold walls and rug, and the dark wood desk. At first, it looked like a typical L-shaped desk, but Tony realized it had a matching square table that Wolfe had placed at the center of the longer side. Tony assumed the table was for an admin of some sort to take notes, or for small meetings. It was empty except for a large digital tablet in the middle.

There was a bookcase on the wall, and Wolfe even had a large plant with big, floppy, green leaves on the floor below the wall sconces. It made for a classy and inviting room, which definitely wasn’t what Tony was used to seeing in military facilities. It certainly clashed with other offices zy’d seen on Atlantis.

Tony sat down, and Wolfe settled his bulky, muscular frame on the other side of the small table rather than sitting behind the big L, which Tony appreciated. It gave zyr hope that Wolfe was going to treat zyr as an equal or at least as a coworker.

“You’re surprised,” Wolf noted, his steel grey eyes amused even if his expression was bland.

“Yeah, not quite what I expected.”

“Me neither. My office looked like everyone else’s here until two or three days after you all came through the gate. I showed up one morning, and it suddenly looked like this.” Wolf gestured to the most obvious differences.

Tony glanced around the room again, careful to keep a neutral expression. Zy was definitely going to have to have a talk with Atlantis. Zy had thought her attentions were confined to what was becoming known as Dex Tower. What was she doing now, and in the main tower no less?

On that note, zy hadn’t heard from her at all since zy’d left home that morning. That thought was enough to make zyr nervous about what she was up to, not that zy could do anything about it. Still, it wasn’t like her not to at least talk to Tony unless she was otherwise occupied. Tony could only hope Rodney or Zelenka had done something to capture her attention again. The gate bridge or anything to do with the Zed-PMs was good for that.

“Huh. I didn’t really think the military were into surprise office makeovers, even for the commander of base security,” Tony said innocently as zy studied the sliding glass doors that looked much like the ones in zyr own apartment.

“Odd thing is, I had the records for the security feeds inside and outside my office pulled. The ones inside were blank. Completely erased.”

Tony turned zyr head to meet the Sgt. Major’s sharp gaze and raised one eyebrow. “Malfunction or sabotage?”

“That was my first thought,” Wolfe replied, “but the footage from the outside corridor, the two adjacent and, and every transporter record matched up. Everything shows the corridor was empty except for Major Lorne exiting his office down the hall and going to the mess.”

“So what’s your theory?” Tony might as well see what he had come up with, even if there was no way for the Sgt. Major to have the real answer.

Wolfe leaned back, resting his elbows on the padded arms of his chair, watching Tony with a gimlet eye.

“Well, as far as I can tell, nothing was taken or altered except the walls and the furnishings.” He jerked his chin at the bold _Semper Fi_ stenciling on the wall above the bookcase, which Tony hadn’t noticed until that point. “I can see my Marines coming up with something like that; however, I honestly can’t imagine them risking their career breaking and entering into a superior’s office just for a practical joke. More than that, everyone here knows from day one forward that making any change to the sensors or recordings is grounds for a GOMAR18 at minimum. We’ve had times when Wraith have made it onto the city, and our lives have depended on those sensors for security. With that in mind, I don’t know what to think.”

Tony wondered if receiving a GOMAR in fact translated to official discipline along with a semi-sanctioned “blanket party” from one’s fellow grunts. Tony wouldn’t condone such a brutal act, but zy could understand the fury other Marines would feel if they believed someone purposely compromised their safety against life-sucking aliens, no matter the reason for it.

Yeah, Tony was definitely going to talk to Atlantis and explain that she was upsetting people, even if she didn’t mean to. It was one thing to make changes in Dex Tower. By that point, it was almost entertaining to see if zy could spot anything different from one day to the next. However, it was something else entirely to change occupied areas of the central city.

“I guess I don’t know anyone here very well other than Ronon,” Tony said as zy set one thermos on the table, “so I couldn’t begin to guess who the practical jokers were much less how crazy they were. I’ll keep it in mind, though.”

Wolfe raised his hands in a “there you have it” gesture, then nodded to the thermos.

“BYOB?”

“I brought beverages for us both,” Tony announced, quite happy to change the subject. Zy set the second thermos on the table and twisted the top to open it, then held it out for the Sgt. Major to smell.

As soon as he caught the scent, Wolfe’s hands twitched on the arms of his chair.

“Sweet mother of Nicholas, that smells like coffee,” he whispered reverently, his eyes locked on the thermos. “ _Real_ coffee.”

“It is,” Tony replied with a short laugh, “though neither the famed Commandant Nicholas nor his mother had anything to do with it. This thermos is all for you. It’s hot as hell and black as night, with no sugar or anything else that would ‘ruin’ it. I know how you Marines don’t like to get too much blood in your coffee stream.”

Wolfe grunted and twisted so he could stretch toward his coffee cup on the far side his desk without taking his eyes off the coffee. “It’s like you’ve known me forever.”

“Years with Gibbs made me learn that good coffee is only second to oxygen, and even that depends on the day,” Tony said wryly, making a mental note that receiving supplies apparently didn’t mean the coffee they got was decent, not like that was a surprise. Zy was going to have to remember that for when zy decided to add things to the Atlantis Black Market, though the irony of the Arbiter adding to the Black Market list wasn’t lost on zyr.

“Too true. The only person I know who drinks more coffee than a Marine is Dr. McKay. I wouldn’t be surprised if his blood really was mostly coffee.” Wolfe poured his cup full, then paused when he realized Tony had zyr own thermos. “Don’t tell me you’re not going to have any. You’ll make me suspicious, Arbiter Dex.”

Barely restraining the urge to roll zyr eyes, Tony retorted, “If you need me to be your poison taster, I can do that, but the only reason we’re not sharing is that my passenger means I have to stick to decaf. I don’t see any point in drinking coffee if it doesn’t have caffeine. And please call me Tony or DiNozzo…or Dex, for that matter. I’m aware the Arbiter position is more theoretical than anything at this point.”

“Alright,” Wolfe agreed. “Then allow me to return the favor. In front of my people, I’ll have to ask you to stick with my title, but in private, Logan or Wolfe is fine.” Seeming more curious than anything, Wolfe nodded to the second thermos Tony was twisting open. “So what’s that?”

“One of many caffeine-free teas and herbal infusions I bought right before my reality was rearranged and I got to walk through a vertical swimming pool,” Tony quipped, making Wolfe snort.

Tony filled the handy thermos lid that doubled as a cup and held it out to Wolfe, who leaned in to smell it but didn’t try to take it.

“This one is called Ginger Lemongrass. There was something on the box about it being a ‘sunny citrus blend with a lively tingle of ginger,’ but I’ll spare you further description.”

Tony didn’t feel the need to let the Sgt. Major know zy was perfectly aware of exactly what was in zyr infusion down to the last organic ingredient. Tony chose zyr teas and infusions much like zy chose zyr wine, and zy was hoping the ginger would settle zyr queasy stomach. Zy had woken feeling a little off, but zy assumed it was a combination of nerves and the decidedly less-than-stellar supper with Ronon’s team in the mess deck the night before.

Whatever the cooks had been experimenting with hadn’t worked out well for anyone. Even Ronon hadn’t been able to choke it down. Last Tony had heard, the plan was to let the biologists take some of it raw to mix with fertilizer for their plants, just as an experiment. The rest would go into the disposals. John had said something earlier that day that had irritated Rodney, so the scientist had treated them all a far-too-detailed explanation of what happened to “sludge” to ensure contaminants like pharmaceuticals, viruses, and bacteria were negated before the rest was turned into a “biosolid” that was safe to use as local fertilizer as well as to trade to other worlds. Tony had been grateful zyr past had pretty much inured zyr to that kind of grossness. Others at their table and the tables nearby hadn’t been so lucky.

Wolfe drew back and gave the liquid a wary look. “Your tea doesn’t smell horrible. Not really. But I think I’ll stick to coffee, thanks.” With that, he took his first sip, then closed his eyes and hummed in satisfaction. “Now _that_ is coffee. How in hades are you going to stand going without coffee for so long? I’d even take horrible, decaf coffee over no coffee. I couldn’t do it. ”

Tony shrugged one shoulder. “You know, I don’t really like coffee the way some people do. I have to doctor mine with enough flavoring that it covers the bitterness just to drink it most of the time.” Tony snorted. “I’m probably going to lose five pounds just from that cut in calories every day. Drinking black coffee was a last resort for me during weeks when I got an hour, maybe two of sleep a night. Giving it up isn’t such a big deal. Truthfully, I like the smell of it more than the taste.”

“Well, if you’re not drinking it,” Wolfe lifted his mug in a toast before enjoying another long drink. Then he fixed Tony with an intense look and demanded, “Who do I gotta fight for more of this stuff?”

Glad zy had swallowed zyr tea already, Tony flashed him a grin, “Nobody that I know of. Well, wait. Now that I think about it, possibly Ronon or Rodney. Maybe John.”

“Damn,” Wolfe cursed mock-sorrowfully. “Ronon wins four out of five when we spar, and I know better than to mess with my commanding officer or the head geek of the expedition.”

Tony snorted. Zy had been anticipating dealing with a typical Marine hardass; Wolfe’s humor was as welcome as it was unexpected.

“I guess we’ll just have to have regular meetings so I can bring you a thermos full.”

Sgt. Major Wolfe almost glared at zyr through narrowed eyes. “I’m not sure if that’s bribery or blackmail.”

Tony gave him a toothy grin as a reply.

Wolfe snorted. “Who am I kidding? You worked with Gibbs, so that makes it both automatically. Now there’s a man who never did anything without an ulterior motive.”

Smart enough to know talking shit about zyr former boss was a bad idea, even if Wolfe seemed like he would be sympathetic, Tony huffed and ran zyr hand through zyr hair. “If I were Gibbs, no doubt it would be. Be glad I’m not, and I really just like sharing.” Zy paused and added carefully, “Actually, you can consider this payment for service rendered, if you want.”

Wolfe tilted his head and focused on Tony. “Oh?”

“I heard you were right there with Teyla and Sheppard in keeping Colonel Carter from sending me to the infirmary when I went through my Interim that day. Thank you for that.”

“You’re welcome,” Wolfe replied, “but you were clear on your terms before you agreed to the experiment. Though I don’t think it was her intention to use you, Colonel Carter had no right to ask you to go through with her proposed experiment, then disregard your wishes.”

Tony made a noncommittal noise. “Wouldn’t be the first time a kysra was used, and I doubt it will be the last. I think Carter has good intentions, but from what Ronon has told me about Pegasus, I don’t know how much of a chance we ‘Earthers’ have of forging true alliances without dragging the kysra, and me by default, into the mess. That said, I know that despite how much Ronon wants to bring more kysra from Earth, there’s no way he will tolerate anyone using any of us to further Earth’s agenda, especially when it can’t really be called Earth’s agenda because the vast majority of the population has no idea life exists elsewhere in the Milky Way much less that Pegasus exists. It’s kind of a catch 22 thing.”

Wolfe sighed and took a long drink before setting the mug to the side. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something, then changed his mind and closed it. He cleared his throat and then started again.

“In truth, Colonel Carter is an excellent leader and a damned fine human being. She was a member of SG1 for a long time and is responsible for saving Earth more times than I care to think about, which means she knows the risks and the responsibilities inherent in what we do better than almost anyone else on Earth. The only other person I’d want in charge of this circus is General O’Neill.”

“Because he’s a man?” Tony prodded, checking to see how the Sgt. Major would react.

Wolfe didn’t blink.  

“Nope. The General has had experience leading people in war zones. He’s also had experience as the head of the SGC on Earth.” Wolfe smirked a little. “And it doesn’t hurt that he has about as much patience for bureaucrats and political games as I do.”

Wolfe leaned in and held Tony’s gaze. “No matter how much the IOA wants to deny it, the reality is Pegasus is a war zone. Not just a typical war zone, but one where we humans are trying to fight a species that considers us _food._ To the Wraith who have lived and hunted Pegasus for literal millennia, suddenly having human enemies who can and have hurt them is unprecedented. On Earth, it would be like a small flock of chickens suddenly coming out of nowhere, destroying a few farms and maybe a corporation or two. What would Earth’s response be?”

“That puts a different spin on it,” Tony admitted grimly, curling both hands around zyr mug for the psychological warmth it offered more than the physical. “Only instead of being like Earth where we could just stop trying to eat chickens, humans are the only food source the Wraith have. We have to either, A: kill them all, or B: find an alternate food source and convince the Wraith they want that food source instead of humans. Neither would be easy.”

Leaning back with a satisfied look, Wolfe nodded sharply. “Yup. The IOA, which is the committee that chooses who leads the Atlantis expedition, by the way, don’t have a clue. The closest is that Russian, Colonel Chekov. He’s the only one who has seen any kind of combat, but he’s never dealt with life-sucking vampires.”

Tony felt almost sick at the thought that a bunch of desk jockeys had that kind of power over Atlantis. Jenny Shepard and her personal agendas had nearly destroyed Tony and the D.C. MCRT. What could someone or a group of people with those kinds of morals and ambitions do to Atlantis?

Making a mental note to talk to Atlantis about those concerns too, Tony said, “So you’re basically telling me we’re lucky to have Colonel Carter because it could be far, far worse. We could have a power-broker or bean-counter.”

Wolfe nodded shortly. “The original expedition leader was a diplomatic negotiator with a degree in political science.”

Tony drew in a sharp breath past clenched teeth. That…that explained so much about the reports zy’d been reading.

“Exactly. They were staffing a possible no-return expedition, and the best person they could find was someone who made a living wheeling, dealing, and compromising?” Wolfe shook his head at the stupidity of the decision. “If we lose Carter through promotion or less favorable circumstances, I have no doubt the IOA will replace her with another bureaucrat. You didn’t exactly get a good first impression of the Colonel, but I believe the science part of her was so interested in what was happening that it wasn’t until you became unresponsive that the leader part kicked in, and she had a moment of panic where she realized the experiment she had proposed and encouraged could have devastating consequences. If I were you, I could forgive that much.”

Tony pressed zyr lips into a grim line as zy considered that. “Tell me Atlantis isn’t Colonel Carter’s first large command position.”

“Wish I could.”

Tony closed zyr eyes and just breathed. If zy was focusing on breathing, zy couldn’t say half the things that were running through zyr brain, most of which would probably get zyr in trouble. Zy was flabbergasted that they’d put someone with so little experience in such a high-stakes position. Feeling the weight of command for the first time did give Carter a good reason for panicking after Tony had gone into the Interim trance. She was probably a lot more familiar with running a lab somewhere than she was dealing with being the final authority over so many people. Keller’s insistence would have made Carter question herself even more, since no one had known the doctor was batshit insane at that point.

Zy just didn’t get why they didn’t start Carter out with a smaller command and then move her to Atlantis. It was like they _wanted_ her to fail.

Tony’s eyes snapped open.

“The IOA didn’t want a military leader at all, did they?”

“Nope.” Wolfe was leaning back again, watching as Tony came to the conclusions he’d no doubt intended for zyr to pick up on.

“Huh. So they didn’t want someone military, probably because military means oaths to the person’s nation of origin. It also means someone used to disregarding civilian authority and obeying the military chain of command. Military means someone less likely to bow and scrape to a bunch of people who have lots of education and zero real-life experience, and who managed to buy, badger, or blackmail their way onto a committee,” Tony murmured, staring unseeingly out the window, tapping zyr fingers on the padded arm of zyr chair as zy thought aloud. Zy could still feel Wolfe watching zyr, but zy needed to think it through for zyrself.

“The way the former leader was compromised and then killed was a hell of a black eye. That it happened because of an error no one versed in command or strategy would have made…. Well, that just made it that much worse, so the IOA had to compromise,” zy continued, not realizing Wolfe was looking more pleased with every sentence out of Tony’s mouth. “They chose a woman to please the feminists, a many-times-over-hero to satisfy the military, and a scientist, who they hoped would be so interested in all the sparkly new science and exploration opportunities that she’d be easy to control as long as they let her have her pet projects.

“Weir certainly must’ve had her own projects. I can tell that from the reports I’ve read; I just haven’t figured out what Weir’s projects were. Still, Carter is military and not really ‘one of them,’ so they’re going to keep their thumbs on her, waiting for her to screw up big enough that they can replace her without creating a big ruckus.”

Wolfe gave a low, pleased chuckle, which jerked Tony’s attention back to the room.

“I hoped you’d see it,” he said, reaching again for his coffee mug. “Of course, I can’t say I know for sure that’s how it happened, but I’ve dealt with enough committees—civilian and military—that I think it’s a good bet.”

Brow furrowed with unhappiness, Tony grunted and went back to zyr tea. The conversation definitely wasn’t helping zyr queasy stomach.

“To be completely frank, Wolfe, seeing someone set up to fail really burns my bacon. Knowing that, even if it’s not 100% accurate, changes things. I think I’ll withhold judgement for now. It doesn’t hurt to give Colonel Carter a second chance, if only because I was hoping to have a captain of the ship, so to speak, who would work with me instead of against me.”

“Good,” Wolfe said gruffly. “Just so you know, my personal opinion is that Carter regretted her actions that day and is trying to do right by you and any other kysra we get.”

Tony sat up a little. “What makes you say that?”

“Carter held a meeting with Teyla, Sheppard, and all the department heads during those days you were…unavailable. It wasn’t long afterward that she sent out orders regarding kysra.”

“Really?” Tony was surprised zy hadn’t heard anything about it from John or Teyla.

“Yep. Carter set up mandatory seminars for everyone, civilian and military. Teyla and Sheppard taught everybody about the origin and mythos of the Pegasus kysra, explaining that their status applies to Earth kysra as well, and it’s now official policy that those who are known as deltas or delts on Earth are to be called kysra on Atlantis. Any other term, unless a genuine slip of the tongue, will be counted as a slur against a protected class and can result in a GOMAR like any other slur against other protected classes would.”

Tony winced as zy imagined all the pissed-off people running around the city. That certainly explained why Ronon stuck to zyr like glue any time zy left their apartment. Or if not Ronon, then John, Teyla, or Rodney “happened” to be going that way and would walk with Tony. That morning’s meeting with Sgt. Major Wolfe was really the first Tony had actually been by zyrself.

When Tony didn’t say anything, Wolfe asked, “Are you that worried?”

Zy made a noncommittal noise.

“You don’t need to be. Well,” he amended, “don’t be stupid, but don’t panic. Atlantis started out as a dumping ground for the misfits and the malcontent, so the Old Timers pretty much shrugged and nodded. After several hours of instruction about Wraith (and watching Colonel Sheppard turn into a bug and then get his life sucked out a couple of times), then learning about all the other terrifying possibilities in Pegasus, even the newcomers were too shell-shocked to react much.”

“I somehow can’t believe it will be that easy. There’s still prejudice and crimes against women to ‘punish’ them for being in the military,” Tony said skeptically. “Sometimes I felt like I investigated that kind of thing every other week back in D.C.”

Wolfe shrugged one shoulder. “Well, that’s where not being stupid comes in. You’re in about as good a situation as you can be, though, I have to say. Everybody knows who Ronon is, and they know he survived for years running and fighting the Wraith in single combat. By now, even the new people have heard about the pain and suffering involved when somebody gets sent to him for ‘individualized, specialized training,’ otherwise known as getting IST.19 I’m sure they all can imagine exactly what would happen to them should they lodge their heads so far up their asses that they start thinking that messing with the Wraith Slayer’s chosen mate is a good idea.”

Tony made “hrgkgk” sound as zy managed to snort and choke on zyr tea at the same time. Zy ended up coughing so hard that Wolfe actually stopped smirking and pulled Tony up out of zyr chair to pound zyr on the back.

“Damn, I didn’t mean to kill you. I sure as hell don’t want to bring Ronon’s wrath down on me.”

“No, no. I’m good. I’m good,” Tony wheezed, pushing Wolfe back. Zy was afraid any more of that, and zy was going to have bruises on zyr back from Wolfe’s attempt at helping. The man didn’t know his own strength. He reminded Tony a lot of that guy who’d played the X-Men Wolverine character, but without the facial hair. Or the cigar.

Some more coughing and several Kleenex later, Tony sat back down and watched Wolfe study zyr warily as zy eyed him right back.

“You sure you’re okay? Maybe we should have Doc X check you over.”

“No. Seriously, no,” Tony said with a shudder. Zy’d had quite enough of the infirmary already, thanks. “I will lose my mind if everybody turns as overprotective as Ronon. I appreciate the thought, but I’m fine. Trust me.”

“Alright,” Wolfe agreed with some reluctance.

“Besides, you just gave me a reason to subject Ronon to _Buffy the Vampire Slayer—_ the original movie and the TV series. There are so many terrible jokes and puns in his future. You don’t even know.” Tony said gleefully. Zy was already wondering how zy could get the rest of Ronon’s team in on it too.

Wolfe barked out a laugh and finally seemed to relax. “I’ll just nod and pretend I know what that means.” He paused and dragged the digital tablet over, pressing the button on the side to turn it on. “Back to Ronon’s special seminars, I believe you’re aware of the somewhat unconventional system we have here?”

Tony nodded shortly, somewhat relieved to be getting into something that zy could count on to be similar no matter the galaxy: the shit people did to each other.

“Yeah, John—uh—Colonel Sheppard made me aware of the unique circumstances Atlantis faces in dealing with less serious crimes.”

“Good.” Wolfe signed in and brought up the first file. “This is the Airman you saw earlier today: Andrew Kendrick.”

Tony managed to hold back a snort of laughter, but it was close. “You realize he’s going to be Can-dick, and that plant of his is going to be Can-dick’s Dick from now until he leaves the military, right?”

Wolfe expression was feral and not just a little mean before he forced his features back to something close to neutral.

“Oh, I’m perfectly aware of that. That arrogant little piece of shit came through with the latest bunch. He assumes that just because he was born with a silver spoon in his mouth, he’s entitled to do what he wants, when he wants, with anyone he wants, regardless of their feelings on the matter. Sexual harassment is normally resolved long before it hits my desk. I see the reports, of course, but this is only the second time in almost two years that I’ve needed to step in,” Wolfe growled. “It’s disgusting that Kendrick has only been in the city a few weeks, and he already has five reports of harassment against him. As it happens, all five of them were women in his flight, and all of them were harassed while on duty with him. I have the reports from the victims and from the witnesses.”

Tony sat forward on zyr chair and turned the tablet so zy could better skim through the reports.

Frowning, zy said, “These are all accusations of verbal harassment and crowding with only the last two actually resulting in an inappropriate touch.”

“Is that a problem?”

Tony was stunned by the barely restrained aggression in Wolfe’s voice.

“Of course not. I’m just surprised these women felt safe enough to make the complaints. I’m more surprised that they were taken so seriously that they were elevated to your level. I don’t think I’ve ever seen that happen before. I guess I’m wondering how some relatively minor occurrences register as an issue of base security.”

Wolfe grunted and refilled his coffee cup, glaring at the tablet Tony was still skimming through like it had wronged him personally. “On Atlantis, the military has a true zero-tolerance policy for harassment of any kind, but especially sexual harassment,” he began. “At first, people were too focused to surviving the day to cause problems. Later on, there were a few problems until Sheppard started the true zero-tolerance standard when he sentenced someone to practice with Ronon for six weeks for harassing someone known at the time to be a delta. All the officers took their cues from Sheppard; enlisted followed suit. There have been a few problematic people in the mix, but they either died during a battle or an extraction, or they were rotated back to Earth. New personnel either catch a clue pretty quickly, or they get weeded out one way or another.”

One way or another? Hopefully that only sounded more ominous than Wolfe meant it.

“Sure, I understand that, but you’re head of security. I would’ve assumed even five complaints against someone could be handled by their immediate supervisor and/or the SFs. I guess I’m surprised that it landed on your desk as something you had to deal with.”

Wolfe nodded like he had expected Tony to say that. “You’re not the first to question me about being personally involved when most in my position would delegate. First, I see to it because it’s the right thing to do morally, and it makes sense strategically.

“Think about it, Dex. We’re out here by ourselves facing _space vampires_ no less. The absolute last thing Atlantis needs is for our people to feel unsafe among each other when there’s an easy fix to the problem, compared to most of the other problems we’re facing out here.”

Wolfe flicked the tablet with two fingers. “Garbage like this doesn’t happen in a vacuum. I guarantee a minimum of two more people knew about each incident before the reports were filed, and those two people told two more, and so on.”

“The only thing that spreads faster than the plague is gossip,” Tony quipped, a little bemused by the fact that zy was already Tony Dex in Wolfe’s mind. “Only gossip is more deadly.”

“Right. Kendrick is already doing scut jobs and has been IST with Teyla twice, and that didn’t get through to him. It’s hard for me to understand because I’ve sparred with Teyla, and most times, she beats my ass so bad I’ve heard my ancestors back in the Milky Way crying about it. And she actually _likes_ me. Still, some people suffer from a wealth of attitude and a dearth of intelligence. Kendrick seems to be one of them.

“Now, say I let him go with just another session with Teyla or some other version of a slap on the wrist. What kind of message does that send?”

Tony thought zy knew exactly where Wolfe was going, but zy obligingly played along. “It says you either can’t do anything, or you don’t care. It also makes Kendrick and other asses with attitude think they can do the same thing, or worse, without serious consequences.”

Wolfe nodded sharply, a prominent vein in his forehead starting to throb. “Essentially, I’d be saying those women who filed these complaints don’t matter. Beyond being repulsive to me personally, that kind of thing gets around. It would be no time at all before I’d be dealing with a city full of tense, sleep-deprived, depressed, and anxious people who are forming cliques and factions and are about to go to war with each other. How safe is Atlantis if the Wraith come while her people are fighting themselves?”

“Not very.”

“Next thing I’d know, I’d be a corpse. Now, I don’t have much of a social life, but I’m not ready to give up what I do have. I sure as hell don’t plan to go out as a snack for a KISS audition reject. I’d much rather humiliate one arrogant, little pissant and fill his schedule with so much scut work, IST, and PT that he doesn’t have the energy to harass anyone. If that doesn’t do it, I’ll work with Colonels Sheppard and Carter to bust him back to an E-1 and throw his ass in the Wraith cage with Keller for the remainder of his stay. Either way, every single person here will know that when we say we have a zero-tolerance policy, we mean it. They’ll know that they don’t have to watch their six among their own people, even when the rest of the galaxy is FUBAR. They’ll be confident that if they ever have a problem, they can report it, and it will be appropriately dealt with in a timely manner.”

Tony cringed mentally but didn’t let it show on zyr face. Zy’d been guilty of saying crass and inappropriate things everywhere zy’d worked. It was kind of par for the course in those places, but that didn’t excuse zyr. Zy’d done a lot of it to fit in, especially at the three police stations, and it had been part of zyr act to distract anyone who might put Tony and delt or gay in the same thought.

Zy had to wonder what zyr life at NCIS would’ve been like if there had been someone there to shut zyr down when zy had crossed the line. Tony couldn’t help but think that it would’ve been nice to have someone zy could’ve gone to when things were taken too far, like the time Abby Photoshopped zyr face onto a gay porn jpg. Yeah, zy had started it with that photo of Kate on spring break, but at least that had been a real photo. With the intolerant attitude of the agency at the time (despite what the official policy had been), that jpg could have cost Tony zyr career or zyr life if it had gotten out. If nothing else, zy would have been looking over zyr shoulder, constantly watching out for the assholes who would’ve enjoyed giving zyr a beating—or worse—for being a “freak” or a “fag.”

“There were times in my life when I could have wished someone like you existed at NCIS. I’m definitely on board here,” Tony said firmly.

Zy would just have to be vigilant not to let zyrself fall back into old habits and personae. Zy’d be happy if, for all intents and purposes, that part of Very Special Agent Tony DiNozzo could die a quick and painless death.

“I didn’t think you’d have a problem with it, but it’s good to know we’re on the same page. We have one of the lowest turnover rates I’ve ever seen, and I have to think that our zero-tolerance policy is part of the reason. Dr. Beckett—the Chief Medical Officer before Keller—was good about putting people on light duty even when they were pretty severely injured if they requested they not be sent back to Earth. I admit I’m hoping Doc X will be able to work with our people the same way.”

Tony’s brows shot up in surprise. Zy hadn’t realized that personnel had requested to stay on Atlantis, especially if the mission had started out as a dumping ground, as Wolfe had told zyr earlier. It was unusual for troops to want to stay in an active war zone, cut off from friends and family except for the weekly data burst. Tony had thought Wolfe was…not necessarily acting, but maybe playing up the positives of Atlantis and her people. He certainly wouldn’t have been the first to do so for the benefit of his audience. Tony might be wrong, but zy was skeptical enough of everyone that zy wanted to talk to the average Joe more than ever.

“I hope we can work together to implement a similar policy for the civilians,” the Sgt. Major was saying, unaware of Tony’s drifting thoughts. “Frankly, we have more of a problem with them than with the military. Since I’ve been here, there have been eleven reported incidences of sexual assault and rape.”

Both Tony’s eyebrows shot up to zyr hairline. “You’ve been here about two years, right?” At Wolfe’s hum of agreement, Tony said, “Eleven incidences? That’s a _lot_ , especially for the population we have here. Maybe I shouldn’t be as surprised as I am.”

“Again, it’s all down to the rule of law and who has time, energy, and backing from higher ups to enforce it. McKay is the top of the civilian dog pile. He regularly insults everyone who isn’t as smart as he is, which means he insults everyone here. It doesn’t occur to him to have biases based on gender, race, or sexual orientation, so it didn’t occur to him to police his staff for it either at first.

“He has gotten better about hearing it and coming down hard, but like you heard in the meeting the other day, the man is probably the most overworked human being on Atlantis. People call him at all hours of the day and night because they know he will have the answer or the fix for whatever emergency has come up, even if he berates them the entire time he’s working on it. He doesn’t have time or energy to be the policing agent, but frankly, he’s the only civilian who has a strong enough personality to do it.” Wolfe paused before adding a caveat. “A strong enough personality who isn’t also part of the problem. Despite being among the top in their particular fields, more than a few of the civilians suffer from McKay’s ego without his brain to back it.”

Tony could see how it would be easy to fall prey to that mindset. Academics were used to a highly competitive, publish-or-perish environment. Bringing them out to Atlantis isolated them from that particular pressure and gave them information none of their colleagues could possibly have. They probably checked in to see what their colleagues were publishing on Earth and ended up seeing them as inferior, even if it was only because no one outside the stargate program had the right data.

Feeling superior, or more so than the average genius usually did, would lead to ego problems and thoughts of entitlement, then actions based on that mindset. That was true for most humans, whether they was a silver-spoon airman or a genius scientist. Add in the insane pressures associated with simply being human in Pegasus, and people’s ugly sides were bound to come out. Tony briefly wondered if Doc Xander would get his requested psych services people. There had to be a ton of PTSD contributing to the mess too.

“But wait a second. Who’s been dealing with crime among the civilians?” Tony asked, a truly horrifying possibility edging into zyr mind. “I just assumed it was handled by the military at some point. As disgusting as sexual assault is, I just can’t believe that it’s the only from of crime happening. I can’t even believe it’s even the only type of physical assault happening.”

“You’re definitely right about that.” Wolfe made a noise somewhere between a growl and an exhausted sigh as he shifted in his chair. “Sometimes people come to the military, but we can only do so much before our hands are tied by the IOA. Like I said before, they have no idea what it means to be out here without someone with the authority to enforce the laws that protect people from each other. The former expedition leader refused to allow the military to police or reprimand the civilians. She couldn’t do anything about how we treated our own, but I know one of lines Colonel Sheppard constantly walked was trying to police the civilian population when he knew any decision the military made would likely be overturned either by Weir or the IOA.”

“I can’t…. I don’t even know what to say to that.” Tony scrubbed zyr face with both hands. Yeah, John had said he wanted Tony to have authority over military and civilians, but Tony had assumed zy would be taking on the role from someone else. It hadn’t occurred to zyr that zy’d be like Wyatt Earp walking into a saloon in Tombstone. “What did she think was supposed to happen?”

“On paper, accusations were supposed to be handled by their department head.”

“Which wouldn’t work, even if they had the training and the time.”

“No. Just look at Botany. That scientist who brought me the plant, Dr. Brown, is the head of botany. She is a brilliant scientist who has more than earned her place here, but can you imagine her trying to reprimand anyone or enforce punitive measures?”

Her? The tiny woman who looked terrified even when Wolfe had been amazingly careful with her?

“Unless Dr. Brown somehow has a second personality she calls Poison Ivy, I can’t imagine her getting tough with people.” Tony shook zyr head. “So if not department heads, then who?”

“Supposedly civilians can escalate up the chain of command.” Wolfe paused and said pointedly, “Know that I’m trusting you not to share this, Tony. I had one of my people do some discrete searching just after I was told you were NCIS. What I learned is disturbing on several levels: there are no records of inter-personal conflicts going above the department level.”

Tony closed zyr eyes and pressed zyr lips tightly together in an effort to prevent zyrself from completely losing it. There had to have been some kind of records if Wolfe had found them. There had to have been statements and probably rape kits. No way would any department head have been willing to deal with that kind of thing, but Tony didn’t believe for a second that Rodney would’ve covered up something like that. He was the vindictive type; Tony could see him calling for executions at dawn far easier than zy could see him hiding evidence.

But Rodney wasn’t the only one capable of changing records. If nothing showed as having gone to him or Weir, then it was only because someone had gotten to the records before they’d gone to Rodney, and that person had changed them to reflect what they wanted to see. Or more likely, what Weir wanted to see. She probably thought that having a problem among the civilians when the military didn’t have a similar problem made her look bad. Tony was going to find out who was responsible, and zy was going to make them wish they’d never left Earth.

When zy was sure zy wouldn’t puke or throw things in a fit of rage, zy opened zyr eyes and said, “Essentially what you’re telling me is that the civilians have been either going to an unnamed, unknown vigilante enforcer, or they’ve had no recourse at all.”

“You understand why I, and the rest of the command staff, are so adamant about creating this position for you now?”

“Yeah. I think I’ve got a clue. Shit.” The more zy learned about Weir’s actions, the more Tony despised her. Zy couldn’t even feel guilty anymore about being glad the bitch was dead if this was the kind of thing she sanctioned.

It was a clusterfuck. There was no other way to say it. How the hell had people been sent on the expedition in the first place without some kind of law enforcement? These were scientists, not saints. Every society had crime in one form or another. It was human nature, for one. Secondly, an intensely stressful environment was going to exacerbate a lot of otherwise minor issues. It was a miracle there hadn’t been any murders! Or maybe just none that Tony knew of. If rape had been covered up, it wasn’t a huge leap to think murder would have been too. But zy couldn’t think about that too hard, or zy’d be forced to wonder about every person who’d died since the expedition had launched. Fuck, zy’d better just plan to open an investigation until zy could prove none of those deaths were murder.

“About this point, you’re probably wondering just what you’ve gotten yourself into.”

“You’re not entirely wrong,” Tony admitted. Zy gave in and scrubbed his face with both hands. “It didn’t even cross my mind that I’d be facing something like this. It’s one thing not to have an NCIS/AFOSI agent, but this…this is so far from logical, so far from _legal_ that I literally can’t imagine what the IOA was thinking!”

“It’s—” Wolfe abruptly stopped and clenched his jaw, looking away from Tony. “It’s a problem we’ll have to address another time. I’ve got another meeting in about twenty minutes, so shall we go through the rest of these?”

Tony narrowed zyr eyes and stared at the Sgt. Major. Zy would bet zyr entire watch collection that Wolfe wanted to say something else. Zy and Ronon would have to have Wolfe over for dinner, and sooner rather than later. Wolfe clearly knew things Tony needed to know if zy was going to be able to do zyr job.

Clearing zyr expression, Tony agreed, and they quickly wrapped up. There wasn’t much, and it was all military, of course. A few cases of petty theft, one case of assault—it looked like a hazing gone too far to Tony, a nurse had been caught selling stimulants, and a not-so-friendly rivalry between two enlisted that had been allowed to fester until it resulted in an all-out brawl involving several members of one unit. The participants and their team leaders were suffering for letting that crap get so out of hand. And, of course, one attempted double murder of a pregnant kysra. Tony was relieved to hear Wolfe would still be handling Keller. All said, it was fairly minor stuff, and a lot less than Tony had been expecting.

“Have you got a work computer yet?” Wolfe asked.

“Yeah, Rodney hooked me up with one.”

“Good. Bring that next time, and I’ll make sure you’ve got all the programs and passwords you’ll need.” He raised a hand and immediately followed with, “Not that I think McKay would have missed anything, I just prefer to double-check rather than assume.”

Tony shot him an amused look. “Oh, I know. Any time I assume, I get in trouble, so I understand. I’d like you to take a look at the database I had Rodney set up for me too. I asked him for something I could use to track military and civilians, but that wouldn’t be a part of the military record unless I submitted a report. It’s pretty neat. My old probie would love it.”

Wolfe gave Tony a strange look as they both stood. “I don’t know how you got on McKay’s good side so fast, but stay there as long as you can. He’s an ass most of the time, but he’s a brilliant ass.”

Tony turned a discrete rolling of zyr shoulders into a shrug. “Piano and coffee. That’s about it.”

Maybe it was because Rodney had given Tony a glimpse behind the cranky genius façade, but zy never had the problems with him everyone else seemed to go on and on about.

“Oh, one more thing,” Wolfe stopped zyr before zy could leave. “Right now, I have you down as a civilian contractor. I’m not sure how far that will get us with the military, but per the IOA charter, you don’t have any authority over the civilians until you’re officially hired as arbiter.”

Tony stared, zyr lips twitching. “Did you just tell me to hurry up and get married?”

Wolfe smirked and thumped Tony on the back. “Glad to see Ronon snagged himself a bright one.”

Tony just rolled zyr eyes. “Gee, thanks,” zy said dryly. “While you’re in such a giving mood, requisition a comm for me, if you would. Rodney gave me one, but I haven’t used it since I’m not authorized yet.”

“Huh. He really does like you,” Wolfe noted with a raised brow. “I’ll do it retroactive to the….”

“Last Casimirday.”

“…to last Casimirday, and you bring the comm and more coffee at 0900. I’ll help you get set up with all the frequencies. Deal?”

“Deal.”

*~*~*~*

_Chernday, Neumann 28 (Earth March 9, 2008)_

It was several days before Tony got zyr opportunity to talk to Atlantis. Zy could have talked to her before then, but zy had been putting it off. Zy still wasn’t sure how to tell a being (or maybe entity was more correct?) with such immense power to back off, especially when zy was living in her rib cage, for all intents and purposes. She had never been hostile with either of them, but Tony had already had a couple of nightmares where Atlantis had done everything from giving zyr the plague again to killing Ronon to express her displeasure with Tony for trying to tell her what to do. It didn’t make zyr especially eager to confront her.

It wasn’t until early one Chernday morning when zy was running the route zy, Ronon, and Atlantis had mapped out that zy realized how much trouble zy _wasn’t_ having breathing. Tony had warmed up with a jog for ten minutes, done some stretching, then started truly running. Just a few minutes in, zy realized that zy was having more trouble getting used to the voices coming over the general communication channel (because Ronon had insisted zy wear the comm if zy was out running when he was off-world) and interrupting zyr rhythm than anything else.

Tony chalked it up to the warmer, cleaner air at first, but it made zyr think. Zy honestly couldn’t remember having a single asthma attack or even any difficulty breathing since coming to Atlantis over a month before. That was strange enough that zy decided to test a theory and pushed zyrself to go faster, sprinting like zy was an 18-year-old enlisted who’d just been caught climbing out zyr commanding officer’s window after banging her spouse.

Much to zyr shock, Tony’s legs began burning with lactic acid buildup that forced zyr to slow, but zyr lungs didn’t hurt at all! They felt stretched, like zy was actually using their full capacity, but they didn’t hurt. Mind blown, Tony blanked out everything and concentrated on gradually slowing over the next several minutes until zy had reached a comfortable jogging speed. Zy knew zy would need to cool down gradually, or zyr muscles would be killing zyr later on.

“Atlantis?” Tony panted as zy finally came to a stop.

//Good morning, Tony. Are you enjoying your run?//

Tony downed almost half of one water bottle before zy answered. Zy was immensely grateful now that zy’d brought two. Originally, it had just been so zy had one for each hand and would be balanced as zy ran. Now, zy was certain zy would actually need both.

“Definitely. But I have a question for you.”

//I am pleased to answer you, if I can. You initiate conversation between us so rarely.//

Tony set down both water bottles and stripped off zyr shirt, using it to mop up the sweat on zyr face and neck. Huh. If zy didn’t know better, zy’d think Atlantis sounded lonely.

“Here’s the thing: I don’t want to offend you, but I’m not sure how else to ask, so I guess I’ll just say it. Did you do something to my body while I was unconscious after my Interim?”

//Yes,// Atlantis replied carefully. //I told you I had to repair your brain’s pathways, but I did not know the full extent of the damage your neural pathways had suffered until your first seizure. I was afraid for you. I scanned your brain fully and discovered that there were other neural pathways I had to correct. There was tissue damage from several blunt-force impacts over a period of years too.//

Tony dropped zyr shirt beside zyr waters on the ground and started to go through some basic stretches to keep zyr muscles from freezing up. Zy wasn’t sure what to think.

//I could not wait until you awoke to ask your permission. If I had not repaired you, I think you never would have awakened.//

The thought of Atlantis changing zyr without permission was terrifying, but fixing Tony’s brain made sense at least.

“What about my lungs? I know you did something to my body too.”

Atlantis seemed even more reluctant, but she did finally answer. //Yes. I think you are unhappy with me now, but it was reasonable at the time. I knew from your brain injuries that you had been hurt repeatedly, and I began to worry for the rest of your body. After I knew your brain was healthy and your seizures ended, I scanned you fully. Immediately, I saw the damage to your lungs. The damage was so great, Tony, that I became frantic to repair you.//

“How? I thought I was in the apartment the whole time?”

//I brought my nanites to you—//

“Wait, what?” Having moved from stretching to pacing, Tony nearly tripped over thin air when zy heard that. “Nanites. The things that Keller used to fix Weir, but they ended up killing her instead? Or the version that the Alterans tried to use to kill the Wraith? That kind seemed pretty kill-happy too.”

Atlantis sighed, and Tony got the impression she was disappointed with zyr.

//Firstly, I would never allow anyone or anything to harm you, Tony,// she stated firmly. //What you know of nanite technology comes from those Earther reports, and they do not have all the information. Keller was a fool who was quick to experiment on humans, as you already know from what Colonel Carter said about Keller’s experiments.

“Secondly, the existence of the Asurans and the Wraith can be blamed on the Alterans, as both were results of their callous and incautious experimentation. Thirdly, I am fully in control of any nanites I produce. I used them to repair your body. Once their task was complete, the nanites left you and self-destructed, which is how nanites were intended to be used. Nanite technology was _always_ supposed to have a limited function followed by self-termination.//

As much as that relived zyr, Tony had to ask, “What would you have done if they hadn’t self-destructed?”

//I would have destroyed them myself, of course,// Atlantis replied easily.

Tony picked up zyr sweaty shirt and zyr water bottles and headed back to the Tower, walking instead of running this time, so zy could continue talking with Atlantis.

“Right, of course.” It made sense. Tony didn’t understand how it worked, but Atlantis was both the structure all around zyr and the being zy heard in zyr mind. The physical Atlantis was run with computer programs, or so zy understood from Rodney, so Atlantis would have to be capable of making and destroying nano-tech too. Still, zy had to wonder…. “So what else did you ‘fix?’”

//Are you angry with me?//

“I’m not sure yet, but I definitely will be if you aren’t completely honest with me.”

//Very well. Your stomach was developing an ulcer. Your entire digestive system was suffering from an overabundance of ethanol, fructose, and saturated fat. I repaired and strengthened bones where they had been broken: your leg, arm, ribs, and two vertebrae. I did the same with some of your spinal disks and your joints, especially your right knee. I also corrected the problems with your reproductive organs so that your body will function as it should have for a Satedan descendant.//

That stopped Tony dead in zyr tracks as a spike of fear shot through zyr heart.

“You fixed my reproductive organs? What about—what about—?!”

//Your kyta is fine,// Atlantis was quick to reassure zyr. //I did nothing that would harm your child, I promise you.//

Tony had to bend over and put zyr hands on zyr knees to breathe through the adrenaline.

//Do you wish to know the baby’s gender?// Atlantis asked with cautious excitement.

“No!” Straightening, Tony took a deep breath. “No, I want to wait until Ronon and I can find out at the same time. We might even wait until zy is born, so just keep using the kysra pronoun to refer to zyr, okay?”

//As you wish,// she conceded.

Tony was glad she didn’t seem upset.

“I’m just going to go ahead and assume you’ve scanned us again. Zy is okay, right? I mean, healthy so far and everything?” Zy opened the second bottle of water forced zyrself to take several smaller drinks before closing it and starting to jog once more.

//Yes, zy is quite healthy and developing as zy should be.//

“Good. If you changed anything about zyr, I don’t want to know.”

Atlantis sounded chagrined when she objected, //I did nothing to alter zyr; I merely scanned zyr to make sure zy was healthy.//

“Good,” Tony repeated. “That’s good.”

Tony jogged for several minutes in silence until Atlantis interrupted zyr thoughts again.

//Are you angry with me? I cannot tell. Humans are so illogical.//

Tony huffed a laugh. “No, Spock, I’m not mad. I realize you were doing what you thought best, but I need you to promise that you won’t change me or anyone else without our permission.”

Atlantis was silent for long enough that Tony wondered if she had decided to ignore zyr.

//Kysra, I cannot promise that,// she eventually confessed. //If you are injured, if your child or your mate are injured, I will repair the damage. I waited too long for a descendant of Pegasus’ stolen ones to come home to me.//

Tony jogged another hundred yards or so while zy thought about it.

“I think that would be okay.” Tony remembered all the times zy had been shot, stabbed, beaten, or otherwise hurt on Earth. What would zy have given for someone who could just “repair” zyr back then? “I want to live, and I definitely want Ronon and our baby to live too. What about everyone else? I know people have been injured and even died.”

//Why did I not repair them? Is that your true question?//

“Yeah, I suppose it is.”

//At first, I was not awake enough to do more than bring myself to the surface so they would not drown. In fact, your mate was already living within my structure before I was more than peripherally aware of the humans. Then, I did not help them because they would not bring my kysra home.//

“Hey, wait. I remember Ronon and John both saying something about a kysra being here for a while. What about zyr?”

//I never spoke to that Shane Robins,// Atlantis said sadly. //I knew something wrong, and I scanned zyr only to discover that zy’d had a medical procedure to remove zyr womb and let zyr pretend to be male. I thought zy had rejected the gift of being Kysra, so I was furious and refused to speak to zyr. It wasn’t until later that I learned zy might not have chosen such a thing for zyrself. I didn’t know that there are many places on Earth where such decisions are made for kysra before they come of age. I—I grieve for that kysra, Tony. I wronged zyr when I could have made zyr whole once more.//

Tony grimaced. “I’m not sure what I should say to that. I feel bad for you because you didn’t know. I feel bad for zyr because it’s probably true that zy didn’t choose to have the surgery. A lot like female castration, a kysra’s parents are most frequently the ones who push them to have surgery if they don’t outright force them to do it. Selfishly, I have to admit that I’m glad zy didn’t stay in Pegasus because Ronon might not have come to Earth, and I never would’ve met him if he hadn’t.”

//I do not believe Ronon would have chosen Robins.//

“What makes you think that?”

//Because Ronon loves you fiercely, Tony,// Atlantis replied, sounding surprised zy had even needed to ask. //Other than being highly intelligent, you and Robins are not much alike. They never would have been happy together, whereas you and Ronon are well-matched.// Slyly, she added, //I can tell you hate the thought of Ronon lying with Robins, which never happened. I assure you Ronon loathes the very atoms that make up all who have touched you with selfishness, lust, or both. Though perhaps you should ask him if you do not believe me.//

“Uh, no,” Tony snorted zyr amusement. “I think I know exactly what will happen if I ask his opinion of my previous lovers. That kind of marathon sex has to wait until this Keplerday, which we’re both supposed to have off unless the negotiation on M3-whatever runs long. Besides, why are you trying to get me laid? I know you want lots of babies as soon as possible, but I can’t get any more pregnant than I am right now.”

Atlantis snickered, which was a weird, almost ticklish sensation in Tony’s mind, which didn’t make sense, but it was the best description Tony could think of.

//Lying with your mate makes you happy. I like it when you are happy, Tony. It is the same reason I made changes to your home when you first arrived. It is why I reward those who are honorable and show you loyalty now.//

Tony stopped for another drink and to rest against the shaded side of a building. Zy was wishing zy hadn’t run quite so far. The trip back was kicking zyr ass. Zy was going to have to see if zy could talk Ronon into giving zyr a massage, and then zy was going to have to start working to regain zyr endurance.

“So you’re telling me that’s why you changed Wolfe’s office and made that thing for the infirmary that time? You like how Wolfe, Lorne, and Doc Xander treat me?”

//Yes,// Atlantis replied, and Tony got the sense that she was preening. //The Sgt. Major was the easiest to reward. His office was a matter of a few hours. It took longer to design and form the SkinGun20 for Doc Xander, though that is not what I had planned to call it, of course. I do not mind that they renamed it.//

“You have to admit Major Lorne was stoned out of his mind when he called it a SkinGun.”

//He was not in full possession of his mental faculties, that is true,// Atlantis readily agreed. //Even when he woke after the treatment, he was ‘stoned’ as you call it for quite some time.//

“I’m really glad you brought out the SkinGun when you did. Lorne is a good guy,” Tony told her, thinking again of what zy knew about Lorne’s actions on M6R-667.

There had been only a little volcanic instability on their previous visit to the planet a couple years ago, but when Lorne, his team, and Doc Xander had gone back to talk about offering the inhabitants free medical care, it had been a whole different world, almost literally. There had been hydrothermal vents spewing out superheated steam and gases everywhere. The inhabitants had evacuated, but Lorne and his team hadn’t known that until they’d risked their lives getting to the former settlement.

On the way back, a smaller vent had gone off, and only Lorne throwing himself at Doc Xander and ramming him out of the way had saved the doctor’s life. Unfortunately, that meant Lorne had caught the edge of the blast and had suffered second and third degree burns on his legs, back, and entire right arm and shoulder. According to Lorne’s team, his right arm had looked like a hotdog left on the campfire too long. It was an injury that would have led to severe shock, the risk of infection, and a long, horrifically painful recovery…if Lorne had survived at all.

The SkinGun had changed all that. Once the wounds had been cleaned, a nightmarish process Tony tried not to think about, Doc Xander had been able to spray an ultra-fine mist of blue-violet gel over the areas until they were fully covered. Within hours, the gel had coagulated like liquid mercury over the worst areas, thickening and forming replacement muscle and tissue.

The doc had repeated the process twice more over the next three days before the final layer of gel remained evenly distributed and began to thicken and turn a pale pink color. After a few hours, it had sealed the wounds entirely and had begun to look like skin. Two days after that, Lorne had had normal, though very thin and nearly transparent, smooth skin covering the entire burned area, with no dips or dents despite the depth and severity of the original wounds. Within a Lantean week, he was completely healed, except for the physical therapy to begin conditioning the new skin and muscle. Lorne was still on desk duty—or Sheppard’s paperwork duty, as he put it—because he had to be careful not to overdo and injure his new skin, but he refused to return to Earth.

And hadn’t that been a shock! John had been trying to offer a still-stoned Lorne as many options as he could, and Lorne had started begging—literally—not to be sent back to Earth. It seemed that somewhere along the way, Evan Lorne had fallen for their very own warrior queen, Teyla Emmagan. Tony had only suspected when Teyla had refused to leave the infirmary while Evan was being treated in the operating room. She’d made a very Ronon-like threat when one of the orderlies had tried to take her arm and pull her from the room. As far as Tony knew, she had remained by his side every possible moment. Dr. Corrigan, the anthropologist from Sgt. Stackhouse’s team had even replaced her on one of the apology missions, which had never happened before. No matter what, Teyla had _always_ gone through the gate with her team.

That alone told Tony how serious it was between them. Zy didn’t think zy and Ronon would be the only ones betrothed before too long.

The healing was nothing short of a miracle. Tony had seen Lorne’s arm—the man was always happy to show off his medical wonder—and it really looked like he had gone back in time to what his skin had probably looked like when he’d been a baby. The only way to tell anything had happened was the difference in color and texture between the new and old skin. Tony was certain that once Lorne’s new skin had been conditioned and tanned to match the old, there wouldn’t even be a scar.

//Tony, I feel I should confess something in light of what you had me promise.//

Atlantis’ subdued tone caught zyr attention immediately.

“Did you do something?”

//Yes,// she replied. //When Evan Lorne was brought back from the planet, his body was in shock. As his burns were cleaned and treated, he was suffering despite the medication he was given. His screams distressed Teyla greatly, for she loves him. Then you, Ronon, and his team came to be with her while she waited for news of her lover. I made Lorne sleep so he would not be in pain and would not scream.//

Tony slid to the ground. Zy closed zyr eyes and rubbed zyr sweaty forehead with zyr thumb and two fingers.

“That’s okay, Atlantis. I’m really glad you helped him. No one should suffer like that, especially someone like Lorne.” Zy sighed, dropping zyr hand and leaning zyr head back against the building. “I really wish you would let me tell people about you. Then you could talk to—”

//No,// she cut him off sternly. //You may not tell anyone about me.//

Surging to zyr feet, Tony started toward home again, frustration giving zyr a burst of energy.

“But _why_? I don’t understand why you won’t tell anyone but me and Ronon. Why are you being so damned stubborn?”

Atlantis made a tired, heaving sigh sort of sound in zyr mind. //It is not a matter of my stubbornness. _Think_ about it my kysra. Think about what would happen if the Earthers knew I am alive. Then think about what would happen if they knew I wanted the children of the stolen ones returned to Pegasus. Can you tell me you truly believe they would be willing to give me what I wish without a cost Pegasus and I could not afford to pay?//

“No,” Tony growled, picking up zyr pace again. “I know what politicians are like. I don’t even want to think about what they’d demand, or if they’d get scared and try to destroy you entirely. Humans don’t do well dealing with powers stronger than they are.”

//Yes, precisely. That is why it is better to keep my existence a secret for now. There will come a time when all shall know who I am, but for now it is better they not know. Any ‘miracles’ can be attributed to Ronon’s Vedaeus having returned because of you.//

“Well, if that’s how you want to play it, then we need to talk about boundaries and what people will accept as a ‘miracle,’ and what will just freak them the fuck out,” Tony said grimly. “Then we’re going to talk contingency plans, because I have the feeling that you’re going to end up having to tell people you’re alive before you really want to. We have to figure out a way to make Earth willing to negotiate without freaking them out more than necessary.”

//Very well. You should run, though, or you will be late to meet with Sgt. Major Wolfe.//

Checking zyr watch, Tony realized she was right. Crap. Well, zyr lungs were definitely going to get a workout today. Worse was the fact that zy had the feeling this was going to be the first of many conversations, at least until Atlantis came out of the technological closet.

Tony heaved a sigh and started to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **18** GOMAR: General Officer Memorandum of Reprimand; an official write-up  
>  **19** IST: Pronounced ICED - Individual Special Training, ie Teyla and Ronon get to beat people up for being assholes  
>  **20** SkinGun: This is real! Atlantis’ would look cooler, of course. I’m giving it more advanced abilities too. https://edgylabs.com/renovacare-skingun-heals-burns


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Noetherday, Neumann 33 (Earth March 14, 2008)_

Ronon refrained from glaring or rolling his eyes. Instead, he growled under his breath and tried to ignore all the shocked and worried looks he was getting as he strode through the infirmary. It probably was partly his own fault for being so obstinate when it came to having his injuries treated (or even admitting he had been injured in the first place). He’d gotten better about it, but then Beckett had died, and Keller had become CMO.

Contrary to the Earther porn he’d stumbled upon (and not-so-coincidentally, the first time he’d heard the expression “brain bleach” and wished he’d had a pool of the stuff), being treated by someone determined to get in his pants wasn’t sexy at all. It was just creepy. So until today, Ronon’s presence in the infirmary had meant things had really gone to hell for somebody somewhere. Still, as much as Ronon understood why it was happening, he sometimes missed living in a city with a large enough population that people minded their own business most of the time. Having people in his face, needing to know what was going on 24/10 really got on his nerves.

Ronon suddenly realized he hadn’t warned Sheppard or Teyla he was going to the infirmary, and he had to bite back a curse. Well, he could probably expect one or the other to show up if he ended up being there longer than five minutes. McKay wouldn’t; Ronon knew for a fact that the scientist had scheduled time with Tony’s piano for after they were back from their latest mission on what Tony and Sheppard were calling Apologies: The Official Pegasus Tour. Piano time did enough to make McKay less bitchy that there was no way anyone would interrupt that unless Atlantis was in imminent danger of explosion, or one of the Colonels ordered them to. In fact, Atlantis would probably have to be in imminent danger of explosion, _and_ both Sheppard and Carter would have to order them to interrupt before anyone would.

Ronon knocked on the wall next to the doctor’s open office door and cleared his throat.

Doc X looked up from his computer screen and gave Ronon a surprised but pleased smile. “Ronon, please do come in.”

“Hey, Doc.”

Ronon edged into the room, noting how different it was since the Doc had taken over. What had once been one large office had been divided into two areas: The first held a desk with a computer and a bank of screens mounted on the wall above it. The screens appeared to display live views of each part of the infirmary and operating rooms. A young, dark-haired man was sitting at the desk, doing something with a computer. From what Ronon could see, he seemed to be taking information from several different places and recording it in a database of some kind. He was dressed in military clothes instead of the blue and yellow medical uniform, so Ronon figured it was safe to assume he was one of the Corporals Sheppard had assigned as assistants to the Doc and McKay.

The other part of the office held what was obviously Doc X’s desk and work area, complete with two computers and a couple of little machines that Ronon didn’t know or care what they were used for; however, the entire back wall was dedicated to metal-and-glass cabinets filled with all sorts of little bottles and boxes of medicine. The cabinets didn’t seem to be locked, but Ronon knew that appearances were deceiving on Atlantis. It wouldn’t surprise him if the cabinets could only be opened by biometric data of one sort or another. The glass probably wasn’t glass either, but something else unbreakable. It was a change from how Keller, and Beckett before her, had done things, but the additional security only made sense to Ronon. Medicine was more valuable than anything else in Pegasus. On Sateda, it had been stored and guarded more fiercely than weapons. After all, there were lots of ways to make something blow up, but healing somebody caught in the blast accidentally was a different thing entirely.

“Can I help you with something?” Doc X asked after Ronon had been silent several seconds.

“Yeah.” Ronon shifted his weight to one side. “Need some information.”

“I’m happy to provide what I can, but I’ll need you to narrow the topic. Corporal Kim listens to his music while he works, but I can ask him to step out if you would be more comfortable.”

“Nah. I just feel dumb for not thinking about it before.” Ronon crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. “Need to know more about what to expect from now until the baby is born. Wanna know how to take care of Tony better.”

He and Tony had already had an argument about how Ronon was not allowed to take Tony’s vitals once a day much less twice, even if he did know how.

_“Ronon, caro, no. There’s overprotective, and then there’s restraining order territory along with a permanent seat in a therapist’s office. Guess which one tracking my vitals is?”_

Ronon had backed off, but maybe if Doc had something that said it was normal, Tony would reconsider.

“Ah, of course,” the Doc said with an understanding look. “I should have thought of that myself, as I know full well you both are first-time parents. I’m terribly chagrined that I did not. Please forgive my lapse. My only excuse is my unexpected position and increased workload.”

Ronon shrugged one shoulder and watched the doctor turn to his computer and start clicking on a bunch of things. “No way you can anticipate everything, Doc.”

“You’re kind to say so, but I shall endeavor to do better by you and Tony in the future. It does little good if I catch up on paperwork to the detriment of my patients.”

There was another period of silence while Doc X looked through his files, but it wasn’t an uncomfortable one. Unlike Beckett, or Keller for that matter, Doc X didn’t feel the need to fill the air with meaningless talk. It made Ronon like the man even more.

Eventually, Doc X gave up on the computer and turned to a cabinet below the ones with all the medicine. He pressed his thumb to the corner until it flashed green, and the cabinet clicked open. He hummed as though trying to remember something, then made a satisfied sound and pulled out an external hard drive, which he linked with a thin cord to one of his computers.

“It seems I’ve not had a chance to upload these materials to the servers yet. It feel as though I am busy all day long, yet my To-Do list is longer when I leave than when I arrive,” he explained apologetically. “Ah, here it is. Do you have a tablet or a computer?”

“Tony does.”

“Hmm.” Doc X pulled a thumb drive out of his desk drawer. “Of course, you should do what works best for you and Tony, but almost all of my patients found it helpful to have two copies of the materials. Even if they planned to read everything together initially, they often found they had different sections they liked to review and annotate. Having your own device will allow you to bookmark and make notes for yourself instead of sharing Tony’s copy.”

Ronon could see the sense in that. If nothing else, he was going to read way slower than Tony because English was a stupid, stupid language. “I’ll ask McKay.”

Doc X suddenly paused and looked up at him. “Forgive me yet again. Do you read English or any other Earth languages, Ronon?”

“Just English, and mostly basic stuff,” Ronon admitted. “I’ve been trying to learn more. Tony is helping me, and we put on the subtitles when we watch movies so I can see what the words look like as people say them now.”

Ronon didn’t mention that he’d originally made the effort to learn English strictly for the purpose of going to Earth and finding his kysra. Before then, he hadn’t cared and had relied on Atlantis’ translation systems. The same week he’d found out about the stolen kysra being on Earth, Ronon had hunted down the linguists and harassed (possibly terrified) them until one of them finally agreed to find stuff to help Ronon learn enough to get by. The more Ronon learned, the less he found Atlantis would translate for him. Most of the time now, he had to ask the speaker if he didn’t understand an Earther word.

“Good. I have materials in several languages, but none are Pegasus languages yet.”

“English is pretty easy,” Ronon stated. Which was true. That didn’t make it any less stupid.

Doc X raised one eyebrow. “Truly? English is my native tongue, so I cannot say, but I’ve heard the opposite from people on Earth through the years.”

“I don’t know about Earth languages. It’s definitely easy compared to Wraith. Humans can’t even make a lot of those sounds, but it pays to learn enough that you can read it or understand it if you get captured.”

Doc X’s eyebrow arched sharply. “You mean to say that you learned Wraith on Sateda?”

“Well, yeah.” Ronon wondered why the idea was so surprising. “I was moving up through the ranks pretty fast, but I was going to be stuck at Specialist until I was fluent reading it at least.”

“When you put it like that, it _is_ very practical. A military commander from Earth’s history once said ‘know your enemy.’ That isn’t possible if one can’t speak their language.”

“Knowing somebody’s language can tell you a lot about them as a people, even if they aren’t your enemy,” Ronon observed.

English certainly matched what Ronon had seen of Earth culture pretty well—a mix of words that didn’t look like they should go together, rules that were broken more often than they were kept, and phrases that didn’t mean anything close to what they sounded like, sometimes even meaning exactly the opposite of what they should. Some days, just having a conversation with Tony felt like a crash-course in English idioms.

“That is very true,” Doc X said, shooting Ronon an amused glance that said he knew exactly what Ronon was thinking about both English and Earth. “Just keep in mind that English isn’t the only language on Earth; many others make far better sense.”

Ronon huffed. “Maybe I’ll try Italian or Spanish next. Tony speaks those too.”

From the way Doc X was looking at him, Ronon figured his usual stoic mask had failed him, and he was wearing the dopey, besotted expression he’d seen almost every time he’d looked in the mirror while thinking about Tony lately.

“It is always a good idea to be able to communicate with one’s mate,” Doc X said, his dark eyes sparkling with unvoiced laughter. Doc handed over the thumb drive. “I’ve included a few visual presentations, since you said you and Tony watch movies together. There are also two books, both aimed toward kysra pregnancies, though they don’t use that term, as I’m sure you realize.”

“Yeah, figured that.” Ronon pocketed the small drive, already wanting to get home so he could start reading. It was a relief to have the information. “Thanks.”

“You are most welcome. Do you have any questions or concerns you would like to discuss right now, Ronon?”

Ronon hesitated, but confided, “Tony has been tired, really tired lately. Almost any time zy sits down, zy goes to sleep. Is that normal?”

“In all likelihood, yes,” Doc X answered easily. “Tiredness, nausea, mood swings, nosebleeds: all of those are very common in the first trimester. That said, why don’t you talk to Tony about coming in and having some bloodwork done? Zy is almost five weeks along now?”

“Tony has a calendar zy’s been using to keep track. Zy has forty-two days marked.”

“Just starting the seventh Earth week then,” Doc X said thoughtfully. “Within in the next seven to ten days would be a very good time for Tony to have zyr first checkup. Why don’t you talk to zyr and let me know?”

“Okay. Zy hates the infirmary though,” Ronon reminded him, “so you might have to come to our place.”

Doc X nodded. “I’m aware of zyr aversion. I’ll work with you as much as I can, but I will need one of the machines here. Is that acceptable?”

“Yeah. Thanks, Doc.” Ronon replied, wanting to sag against the wall in relief that Tony’s symptoms were normal, and that the Doc would be checking zyr out soon. He could take zyr vitals, even if Ronon wasn’t allowed to... yet.

Tony had had a bloody nose for no reason almost a week ago; Ronon had tried not to freak out, but he had hovered, which tended to annoy Tony when zy was already feeling cranky. They’d been short with each other, and Tony had ended up losing zyr breakfast in the bathroom. All told, it had not been a good morning in the Dex household.

Now all Ronon had to do was talk Tony into coming to the infirmary. No problem.

*~*~*~*

When Ronon got home, he was surprised to find that Tony actually wasn’t asleep. Instead, zy was sitting cross-legged in the giant chair-and-a-half in their living room. The thing was almost big enough for them both to sit in beside each other, but it was Tony’s favorite place to sit with zyr laptop because it was squishy, and zy could curl zyr legs under zyr and still balance the computer to read and type.

It was only when Ronon noted Tony’s expression that he reconsidered his plan to talk to zyr right away about making an appointment. From the way Tony was glaring, practically snarling at zyr computer, today wouldn’t be the best time to broach the subject.

Ronon removed his comm, leaned down to kiss Tony on the cheek, then flopped onto the sofa across from zyr, dropping his hated but newly-required comm on the coffee table thing. (A table that had nothing to do with coffee, but that was what Tony called it. Ronon didn’t particularly care what stuff in their apartment was called in English, so he went along with it.)

“You’re looking…particularly wrathful today.”

Tony snorted and looked up from the screen finally, zyr expression warming significantly when zyr gaze landed on Ronon.

“Hey. Good day?”

“They didn’t try to kill us this time.” Which was more than could be said for most of the missions they’d been out on lately. Ronon shrugged one shoulder. “Think Carter’s gonna have to give up thinking that this’ll be easy if we can just figure out the right word or phrase in their language. That might have worked in Earth’s galaxy, but they hadn’t already pissed off a bunch of worlds there when they went looking for allies.”

Frowning, Tony asked, “So what does she want you to do? I heard Rodney come in earlier, and he was ranting about someone. I figured it was somebody trying to keep him from piano time, but maybe it was him being irritated with her.”

Ronon had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. McKay was _always_ pissed at someone. In fact, if McKay wasn’t bitching about something, Ronon would probably assume he was unconscious. Or high. Ronon had seen him high a couple of times, and that had been funny. If he was like that more often, Ronon would like him way better. Unfortunately, other than a few accidental incidents during trips off-world, McKay was sober all the time. To be fair, he kind of had to be. Everybody counted on him to be the one to fix stuff when it started exploding or whatever.

The worst part was that, for some reason, Tony had decided zy wanted to be friends with the guy. Of course it’d figure that McKay had decided he liked Tony at least as much as he liked anyone else. And that was without the piano. Add the piano sharing thing they had going on, and Ronon was a little worried McKay had given up lusting after Sheppard’s ass and moved on to Tony. Ronon saw McKay more often now than he used to when they were going out on missions every day.

Maybe it just felt like that, especially on days Ronon spent training in the gym or at the shooting range.

It kind of made him want to bang his head into a wall every time he thought about it. He never knew if he was going come home to find McKay and Tony hanging out in the music room together, or maybe just McKay hogging up space at their kitchen counter while Tony made food. (Though not the kitchen table. Not since Ronon had “accidentally” let it slip to McKay that the kitchen table was perfect height to spread Tony out on when he wanted to go down on zyr, or bend zyr over if zy wanted a hard fuck.)

“That bad?”

“Sorry, what?”

“You drifted off. Is what Carter wants you to do that bad?”

“Oh, no.” Ronon reconsidered. “Maybe. She told us that she sent a message to Earth asking a buddy of hers from her old team to come help. Some Jackson guy. I guess he’s some expert at making friends with the ‘aliens.’”

Ronon rolled his eyes in disgust. Earthers still didn’t get that they were the aliens, and it pissed him off every time he heard it, which was far more than he’d like, even now.

Tony’s eyebrows shot into zyr hairline. “How did the team take that?”

“Not good. Me and Teyla are pissed, McKay’s pissed (but probably not for the same reason), and Sheppard’s offended but can’t exactly tell her that. Wouldn’t do any good anyway. I guess Jackson sent her a message back that he’s coming on the _Daedalus_ this time, so he’ll be here in two weeks.”

“Because calling in more people from Earth who have no idea what it’s like to live here is _exactly_ what Pegasus needs.”

Ronon grunted and scowled at his boots, which he only now realized he’d never taken off. Maybe Tony hadn’t noticed.

“I don’t know if Carter realizes that she pissed off Teyla, which was a _really_ stupid thing to do.”

“Because you and Teyla have been our local guides, right?”

“Yeah, and having somebody else take over is a big insult. Carter tried to play it off like this Jackson guy wasn’t going to think he could take over everything, but Teyla trusts Earthers about as much as I do. We thought we were making progress with Carter, and now it feels like that’s gone because she’s just going to rely on what Jackson tells her, no matter what we say. It’s kind of like starting over again.”

“Huh.” Tony narrowed zyr eyes, and Ronon could tell zy was thinking about the situation.

Ronon was really glad he could talk to Tony about it, since it seemed like zyr betrothed understood the nuances of Earther politics way better than Ronon did. Hell, most anyone understood better than he did, but Tony was actually good at seeing the things that Ronon never would have guessed.

“You know, it sounds like Carter’s scared, more than anything. I wonder if she’s getting pressure from someone else—maybe this IOA I keep hearing about. They’re a bunch of paper-pushing jackasses who have no idea what Pegasus is like. Even if they read the reports, there’s no guarantee they understand. They might be pressuring Carter for faster results, or they might just want to cover up how badly the first Big Kahuna messed up.”

“Big Kahuna?”

Tony chuckled. “Ah, a boss. Big fish, big guy, top dog—all those mean the boss at the top of whatever hierarchy you’re talking about. In this case, the Atlantis Expedition.”

“So Weir and now Carter.”

“Yep. They’re probably holding Carter accountable for Weir’s mistakes.” Tony paused and shifted so zy could stretch zyr legs and flex zyr toes until they made a cracking sound. It was one of zyr habits that annoyed Ronon to no end. “I told you about Sgt. Major Wolfe’s theory, didn’t I?”

“That the IOA either wants to control Carter or kick her out?”

“Right. If they can’t control her but she doesn’t screw up herself, they’re going to try to pin Weir’s crap on her. Even though Keller and all her stupidity isn’t Carter’s fault, it wouldn’t surprise me at all if the IOA uses that to reassign Carter. Even if she didn’t like it here, which everything I’ve heard makes me think she does, being reassigned so quickly looks bad on her record. She might know that and might be grasping at straws.”

“Meaning doing whatever she can to hold on to her position?” Ronon clarified, mentally cursing the stupid Earther idioms for the millionth time that day.

“Yeah. Maybe if we talk to Teyla about that, about how Carter’s in no-win situation no matter what she does, it will help. If not with the situation, it might help with Teyla’s hurt feelings.”

Ronon nodded slowly, pulling on a loose thread on his tunic. “Yeah, maybe. The way Carter said that Jackson is going to come help us on missions made it sound like he’s taking over the negotiation parts. In Pegasus, replacing Teyla in that role is just as bad as saying she doesn’t have confidence in Teyla’s ability to do the job anymore, even though Teyla never really got to do the job without someone screwing her over, even if they didn't mean to.”

“No wonder Teyla’s pissed. I would be too,” Tony admitted with a wince. “The only good thing is it gives her a point in common with Carter if _she’s_ worried about being replaced too.”

“If Carter really is getting pressure or something from that IOA, it would help if she was just honest with us. We don’t expect her to be perfect. By the Five, Tony! If she’d just be honest we’d do whatever we could to help her! She’s better than Weir ever was, and she’s only been here for a few months, not years.”

“Keep in mind that I’m just speculating on what’s happening, so I don’t know that she isn’t just being a bitch and kicking Teyla out of the negotiator role on purpose. I do think you need to talk to your team about it so you can make a decision and talk to Carter before Jackson gets here. If you don’t, you’re all going to hate him in principle alone, and that’s not fair to him, no matter what his plans are.”

True enough. Ronon was prepared to kick the guy’s ass, and he’d never heard of him before today. Poor bastard probably had no idea what he was getting into.

“If she is getting pressure, then maybe we can get pissed off on her behalf instead of getting pissed off _at_ her.”

Tony nodded. “Ronon, I don’t know Carter enough to know if you can trust her, but you’ll never know if you don’t ask her for the truth.”

Ronon grunted, acknowledging the truth of that statement, then changed the subject. “So what’s going on that had you looking like you did when I came in?”

Tony glanced back at the computer. “Oh. You know how I’ve been emailing Jimmy back on Earth?

“Yeah. You got another email from him after yesterday’s databurst? They done making his life miserable yet?” he asked, leaning forward to take off his boots.

Tony made a derisive noise and gave him a disapproving look he knew was for not having taken them off when he came home in the first place and for taking them off now and just leaving them there beside the sofa.

“I wish! No,” zy tilted the laptop screen so zy could see it better, “he says here that Abby is, and I quote, ‘doing her goth-slash-emo teenager stage again, just like when Cowardly Lion was gone. At least Oz has made her limit it to one wall with a single poster per person and a total day count. Even he can’t seem to do anything about the Witch’s emoting or her job-hazard clothing and jewelry. If I didn’t care about the victims, I’d just say screw it and make an anonymous report to ASCLD-LAB.’”

“What does that mean?” Ronon interrupted, knowing Tony would explain without making him feel stupid. Even when zy laughed, like zy had earlier, it wasn’t because zy was being an asshole.

“Ah, ASCLD-LAB,” which Tony spelled out that time instead of calling azz-clad-lab, “stands for American Society of Crime Laboratory Directors–Laboratory Accreditation Board. These are the people who decide whether or not a lab is meeting the requirements to do whatever it is they do. Specifically, Jimmy is talking about Abby’s forensic lab, which processes everything from bullets to tire tracks, to blood and other bodily samples. If they saw that she was breaking their codes, the NCIS lab could lose accreditation—their license to do the work legally—which would mean that they would have to ship everything out somewhere else until they could get their shit together and earn back accreditation.”

Ronon stretched out on his back and pulled his legs up onto the sofa, which was just long enough to fit his entire body if he put his head on one armrest and either bent his knees or propped his feet on the other armrest. It was comfortable though, and he had a nefarious plot to make Tony come cuddle with him so they could both take a nap before supper.

He summed it up. “So it’s a big deal, and them letting her do that stuff could screw over a lot of people, including the victims of the crimes because it would take longer to get results or whatever back, and maybe the killer would be gone by then.”

“Yes, that’s exactly it. Jimmy knows Abby is good at her job, but the way she runs the lab isn’t right. He had to take a class specifically on rules and procedures that will get any lab, not just a forensic lab, suspended by ASCLD-LAB last semester. He just about came unglued when he realized how many rules our labs were already violating. Of course, he mentioned it to Ducky, the guy he’s working with during his internship, and Ducky told him to just keep his mouth shut. I told him it wouldn’t help anyone to report it, and it would definitely get him blackballed by prospective employers.”

“Huh.” Ronon had to wonder if that was the same advice zy’d give Jimmy now. It didn’t sound like the Tony _he_ knew. “All these other people. Oz—I forget his real name—he has to know all this stuff too. Why don’t they do something about it, especially Oz? He must have the power to make that ridiculous girl change what she’s doing. Just from living here, I know how dangerous labs can be. I mean, obviously they’re not keeping a thing that makes bombs inside people’s bodies like the Alterans, but there are other things that are dangerous—chemicals and stuff.”

“I know. Believe me, I know.” Tony seemed to wilt as zy sighed tiredly, the way zy always did when they talked about zyr old job even when zy wasn’t otherwise exhausted. “I know when I was there, I didn’t try to change it because it just seemed like there was no hope, and I had too many other things on my plate. Abby didn’t respect me enough to do what I told her, and she was driving people away with her attitude and music long before I was temporarily in charge of the major crimes unit. I honestly can’t tell you why Vance—Oz—hasn’t done anything. Yes, he does have the power to make her get her shit together or get fired, but I don’t know if he’s waiting because he knows he’s already pissed off Gibbs and doesn’t want to deal with the fallout, or what the deal is.”

Ronon nearly swallowed his tongue trying to hold back what he truly wanted to say about Gibbs. The fact that the man ruled an entire organization by force of personality alone was stupid. Fear and emotional blackmail didn’t work forever, but Gibbs wasn’t going to be the only one to suffer when time ran out and someone who gave a damn and had the power to do something about it shut the place down. If there ever was a guy who deserved Ronon’s foot in his face, it was that _sa’te wreth_.

“What if someone else reports the lab? Would they blame Jimmy because he talked to that duck guy before?”

“The way things are going for him right now, probably.”

That sounded ominous.

“Something else going on?”

Tony scrubbed zyr face with zyr palms. “Yeah. Michelle Lee—this woman Jimmy is screwing around with—she was on my team when I was in charge, then she got booted off when Gibbs came back and demoted me.”

Ronon couldn’t help it, he growled, which just made Tony give him a look that said he’d definitely be smart to keep his comments about Gibbs to himself. Ronon didn’t want to argue about it again, so he kept his mouth shut and saved the arguing for when Tony was blaming zyrself for something that had gone wrong in the past. Sometimes Tony’s problem was that zy cared _too_ much.

“Well, it turns out that she’s back on the MCU, only it’s working with two other guys and Gibbs, and she’s totally miserable. The one guy is half-way competent, but he’s difficult to work with because he thinks he knows everything when he doesn’t, just because he was FBI. The other one is worse than McGee was at the start: all techy and jumpy without the self-preservation instincts God gave a lemming. Michelle is picking up a lot of the slack and trying to be competent because she at least had a few months of training with me, but she is nowhere near ready to be anything but a probational agent much less a regular agent or a senior agent with all the responsibilities those positions bring.

“Jimmy feels bad for her, and I guess things have picked up again between the two of them. They’re being stupid and fucking around at work—literally, that is. They’re having sex at work, and they’ve just about been caught more times than I want to think about, even if what Jimmy’s saying is accurate. Frankly, I’d bet he’s taking way more chances than he’s telling me about, but he doesn’t want me to worry.”

Tony groaned and dropped zyr head back against the chair and closed zyr eyes. Ronon wondered what else Jimmy had done, as if that wasn’t enough already. He might be worth knowing, but he was sure acting stupid.

“Then he was talking to her the other night and let slip that he’d seen me the day before I left. Apparently she told Gibbs, and then he told Vance—you can guess how well that went over.”

“Vance was pissed.”

“Big time. Jimmy got pulled into Vance’s office and interrogated about everything we’d said and done. I’m sure Jimmy tried to hold out, but you met him. He’s not exactly a hardened criminal, and Vance spent years cracking hardened criminals in an interrogation room. A guy like Jimmy didn’t have a chance, and it’s not really a surprise that Vance got just about everything out of him except the fact that we’re still in contact. He even found out about the baby.”

“Is that bad?”

Tony held out one hand and rocked it side-to-side, which Ronon had learned was a sign for “sort of” or “I’m not sure.”

“Jimmy feels like he betrayed my trust, so it is for him. Worse are the rumors that have started flying around the office. Part of them have me being kidnapped by a psycho with Jimmy meeting my kidnappers but not realizing it, and the other part have me being a pregnant delt running away with my baby-daddy.”

Ronon snorted at the first one, which was so ridiculous it wasn’t even worth thinking about.

“So Vance told someone the last one?”

“That, or Michelle told someone else. Either way, I can tell people are giving Jimmy a hard time about being the last person who saw me in D.C.”

Ronon frowned and shifted onto his side. Was this part of the office politics Tony talked about? If it was, Ronon might be happier never understanding it.

“But why would Vance tell people? I thought they’d want to keep it secret.”

“That part doesn’t make a lot of sense to me, for a couple of reasons,” Tony admitted. “Still, Vance might not have said it directly, but he could have let it be overheard or maybe have done something that would make it so the biggest gossip would get the information. Hell, he might just have talked to Gibbs, and that bastard definitely would have lost his mind and started frothing at the mouth. Once it was out, Gibbs would have told Ducky, and once Ducky knew, the entire place would know.”

“Ducky’s a big gossip?” Ronon asked, noting Tony’s slip back into referring to zyrself as a delt instead of a kysra. He hated that worse than the toe-cracking thing, but he didn’t say anything because pointing it out would only make Tony feel worse.

“Not necessarily, but he would be if he thought he had an ax to grind—a reason to do it. He was my doctor for years, and I never told him I was a delt. He’d be pissed about that. He’d be furious that Jimmy hadn’t told him about that he’d seen me the day I left. Ducky isn’t a bad guy, but he’s as guilty of having an ego as anyone. That Jimmy knew something he didn’t would’ve pissed him off big time. Slipping gossip about Jimmy knowing would be a way to punish us both.” Zy paused and offered another theory. “Or maybe Abby overheard Gibbs and Ducky talking about it, and then it _really_ would have been all over the building. There’s no way she wouldn’t have told McGee, and he would have spread it everywhere he could out of spite.”

“This is a place where adults work, right? Not younglings?” Ronon was disgusted by how petty Earthers were yet again. He should know better than to be surprised by now, especially since it happened almost every time he and Tony talked about that stupid planet.

Tony snorted. “You wouldn’t guess it, but yeah.”

“So did Jimmy have any good news?”

“Yes, actually. He’s done with school the end of May. He’ll be a full medical doctor, though he still has to do his residency. We need to send him a present of some kind, but I’m not sure what.”

Ronon hummed in thought and rolled onto his back again.

“C’mere, m’kysra.” He held out one hand. “Come lie down with me, and we’ll figure out something he’d like.”

“Yeah right!” Tony huffed, but zy closed the laptop anyway. “Me lying down on you isn’t going to lead to any further conversation at all.”

Ronon grinned slyly.

“Sure it will. I could tell you about my visit to see Doc X,” he said as Tony settled over his hips. More than anything, Ronon just wanted to touch Tony. Sometimes it seemed like his touch comforted zyr more than anything he could say, and he always liked having his beloved in his arms.

Tony froze and raised one eyebrow. “You visited Doc X? Willingly?” zy asked, running zyr fingers over his chest and ribs as if checking for injuries.

“Yep.” Ronon coaxed Tony down until zy was lying flat on his chest, then pulled the blanket off the back of the sofa to cover them both.

“Talking my ass,” zy grumbled, but snuggled in and sighed softly against his throat.

Ronon congratulated himself silently.

“Saw Doc because I wanted a book about what to expect until the baby comes. He found one, and he said you should come see him within the next week.”

Tony propped zyrself up on his chest so zy could pretend glare at him…mostly pretend.

“So _that’s_ what that email from him was about. We don’t have time off when he’s working until two Keplerdays from now, so I made an appointment for that afternoon. I agreed to go to the infirmary, so be happy.”

Ronon grinned unrepentantly, sliding both hands beneath Tony’s shirt. “I’m very happy, even if that feels like a long time from now.”

Tony pinched his nipple in retaliation, making Ronon yelp, then sat up again when Ronon tried to get untangled and grab zyr hands.

“Yeah, take what you get.” Zy paused and added, “He said I’ll be far enough along that we should be able to hear zyr heartbeat with his machine. That’s good news, right?”

“Really?” Ronon froze, and his own heart seemed to skip a beat. “We really can hear zyr before zy’s born?”

Tony chuckled, leaning forward, hands splaying over Ronon’s sternum. Ronon put his hands on top, brushing his thumbs over Tony’s fingers. “Yeah, we should be able to. If we’re lucky, we’ll even get an ultrasound picture to take home with us.”

“Then that’s not just good news; it’s awesome news!” Ronon was so excited, he was almost vibrating. Why hadn’t the Doc mentioned this to him? How was he going to wait that long?

“Suck it up, buttercup,” Tony told him mercilessly, making Ronon realize he’d asked that last part out loud. “You got me over here, so start talking presents for Jimmy.”

Tony suddenly got that listening look like Atlantis was talking to zyr.

“Yeah, go ahead,” zy said out loud, then explained, “Atlantis says John’s coming over.”

Ronon groaned. He liked his team, but Sheppard coming over meant all hope of a nap was gone. Unwilling to give up on cuddling entirely, Ronon clamped down on Tony’s hips to keep zyr where zy was when zy moved to stand up.

“Guys?”

“In here,” Tony called out.

Ronon warned, “Make sure you take your shoes off! I already got the Look of Future Celibacy once today, and I’m not chancing it again!”

He was faster and caught Tony’s hand when zy looked like zy was considering pinching him again. He knew zy did it because zy didn’t want to hit, even playfully, but damn zyr was good at finding the spots that made him squawk like McKay when someone took away his coffee!

Sheppard wandered in—shoeless, Ronon noted approvingly—his hands in his pockets of his “at home” Earther uniform instead of the black one he’d been wearing when they’d been off-world earlier.

When he saw them, he stopped. “Uh, am I interrupting?”

Tony flashed him a grin and shook zyr head. “I’m pretty sure Ronon was trying to lure me into taking a nap with him, but I want to talk about graduation gifts for my friend back in D.C. He’s getting his degree this May, and I have no idea what to get him.”

“Sit, Sheppard. Be helpful,” Ronon ordered. Tony snorted when he tried to smile innocently up at zyr, refusing to comment on his motivations, napping or otherwise.

“Okay,” Sheppard drawled. He took over Tony’s giant chair and almost melted into it when he realized how comfortable it was. “Why do you guys have all the comfortable stuff?!” he whined. “The chair that came with my room looks more like modern art—I’m not even sure _how_ to sit on it—and the other one is a stacking desk chair thing. It’s not fair!”

“Because they’re spoiled rotten, and this tower didn’t show up as a housing option until they were suddenly assigned to it.” McKay sauntered into the room, looking remarkably relaxed. Well, relaxed for McKay, that is.

Tony shrugged. “I just went where I was told.”

“Uh-huh.” McKay glowered at zyr.

Or he tried, at least. Tony smiled, and not even McKay could stay cranky with zyr very long.

Tony got to zyr feet against Ronon’s protests and tapped the side of Ronon’s knee. “Move your feet so we can all sit, _caro_.”

Heaving a dramatic sigh, Ronon made a show of reluctantly sitting up at one end of the sofa. When Tony tried to sit in the middle, he grabbed zyr and pulled zyr sideways onto his lap.

Tony yelped and turned to glare at him.

“You guys…”

“Seriously, you can’t even let zyr sit alone?” McKay snapped. “Admit it. You’re a caveman. Just admit it.”

Ronon preened at getting all three of them to tell him off at the same time. If Teyla had been there, it might have been a new record. It also got McKay to forget about interrogating them on how they’d gotten assigned to the Tower.

“Fine,” Tony huffed and made zyrself comfortable. “At least I can see John and Rodney like this.”

Ronon kissed zyr cheek in reward, making Sheppard sigh again.

“You mock them, but you’re just as bad when we’re off-world. I thought you were going to end up married to that chieftain’s daughter today. Wouldn’t _that_ have halted you in your Captian Kirk-ing all over the galaxy!”

Sheppard let his head fall back on the chair and groaned, “Rodney—”

Ronon just knew it was going to be yet another time when McKay went on and on about his favorite topic just because he was jealous. He figured this was as good a time as any, since they were in private, and Sheppard wouldn’t become the topic of conversation in the mess hall or something.

He interrupted, “You do realize Sheppard is _sarex,21_ right?”

“He’s what?” Tony and McKay asked in unison.

“I’m what?”

“Still don’t know the English word for it. People who want love and touch, but not sexual love and touch.”

“Really? You’re asexual, John?” Tony tilted zyr head in non-judgmental curiosity.

Sheppard had frozen, his shoulders hunching inward. “Look, I’m not sure where you got that idea, but you know I was married. You even met her.”

Ronon shrugged one shoulder. “Yeah, what’s that got to do with it? From what I can tell, Earth is screwed up about a lot of stuff, and I’m sure you’re not the first sarex person to get married and have to get divorced because it’s not who you are.”

McKay was being oddly quiet, so Ronon snuck a glance at him. He was staring at Sheppard, his brow furrowed in thought as if he were going back through all the times he’d thought Sheppard was flirting…with him or anyone else.

“You do know there’s nothing wrong with you if you are asexual, right?” Tony laced zyr fingers with Ronon’s and directed zyr next comments to him. “On Earth, it’s a lot more acceptable to have meaningless sex every night with someone different, someone whose name you don’t know and never will, than it is not to desire sex with anyone. It’s not quite like being a kysra, but it’s worse than being gay because at least gay people are ‘normal’ for having a sex drive,” zy said, making a weird little curling motion with the first two fingers of zyr free hand when zy said the word _normal_.

“Huh. That’s stupid,” Ronon stated matter-of-factly. He was finding that so much about Earth was.

“Was it—was being sarex…. Was it common on Sateda?” Sheppard questioned, still looking hunted.

“Not common, or not _as_ common would be a better way to say it, I guess.”

“But it still happened, right?”

“Of course, m’kysra. It’s more common to desire sex just because we’d die out as a race if it weren’t. But it wasn’t unheard of. Lots of times people who were trusted to a high office of government were sarex because the people they represented knew they’d never cause a scandal with their sexual exploits, and they probably wouldn’t be seduced into doing something against their conscience or their will.”

Purposely meeting Sheppard’s eyes, Ronon said, “My first unit commander, Namakaeha Towrik, was sarex. He said it made him a better warrior because he didn’t waste his might in bed with a lover. I can’t say he was wrong because he gutted and killed twelve enemy soldiers in one day when they came to Sateda to make war on us, and that was in addition to the ones he shot with a blaster rifle. He was a hero to a lot of people, including me.”

McKay waved a hand toward Sheppard. “Well, Sheppard took down at least that many when Kolya tried to take the city that time.”

“There you go, then.”

Sheppard shifted and cleared his throat uncomfortably at the comparison to a Satedan hero, but Ronon was pleased to see that McKay was looking at Sheppard strangely, like maybe he was really seeing him as a person instead of just someone beautiful that he desired.

“So warriors and government. That really makes sense,” Tony said, looking at Sheppard again. “I bet bodyguards too. Nobody better to trust with your spouse or kids than the least likely to tumble them into bed or sexually abuse them.”

“That too,” Ronon agreed. “The ultra-wealthy families hired a sarex bodyguard for their spouses when they married, and they hired them for their children from the time they knew the bearer was pregnant. Even the less wealthy families hired and had a sarex bodyguard live with them if they could afford it at all. One person guaranteed to stand between their families and any enemies, and someone they could count on not to get distracted by a pretty face and a sexy ass.” Ronon grinned mischievously and splayed his fingers over Tony’s hip and outer thigh. “Not even yours.”

That earned him rolled eyes or exasperated looks from everyone, including Sheppard.

“So you done denying it now?” Ronon demanded.

“Do I have to tell Teyla?” Sheppard pouted.

Ronon snorted, amused at the irony. “Nah. We both knew a long time ago. Being sarex isn’t a shameful thing to the Athosians either, so we both figured it out pretty quick.”

“What?!”

“It’s just Earth that’s so backwards and made the rest of us blind,” McKay grumbled.

“Sounds like it.” When McKay shot zyr a sharp look, Tony tried to placate him. “Hey, it’s not like I figured it out either, you know, and I was trained to be observant about things like that because it could affect someone’s motives.”

McKay brightened. “That’s true! You should have noticed!”

“There are planets where people who don’t desire the opposite sex are still expected to produce at least one child just to keep their lines from ending,” Ronon pointed out, partially to keep McKay from going on about what Tony had or hadn’t noticed about Sheppard. “But the sarex and those who either prefer or are only attracted to their own gender aren’t looked down on or anything, for the most part. That’s not to say you won’t find places where they are, just like there are planets where women are treated as lesser than men. When that happens, I like to watch Teyla kick their asses. We could do the same with Sheppard. It’d be funny.”

Tony eyed Sheppard and started snickering. “I can’t say I wouldn’t enjoy watching John give people like that a beat-down that would make them cry like babies.”

Sheppard grumbled at them both, but Ronon thought he was only pretending to be annoyed now. His shoulder weren’t tense and up around his ears anymore, and he had shifted onto his hip so he could fold his legs up on the seat too.

“It would be a way for you to get all those daddies to stop trying to marry you off to their daughters,” McKay pointed out, offering a solution and his acceptance at the same time.

Ronon silently cheered. McKay was taking it a lot better than Ronon had anticipated. Maybe it was because he could stop thinking there was something wrong with him that kept Sheppard from returning his desire.

“What about kids?” Tony asked suddenly. “Do you want kids, John?”

“Uh—I—kids? Uh, I’m not sure?”

Ronon would bet it was more likely Sheppard had thought he’d never have them and hadn’t let himself think about more than that.

“I’m sure there’d be plenty of women who would be willing to act as a surrogate. You’d just have to ask Teyla or maybe Tony to speak on your behalf to negotiate the contract so they understood you’re not offering marriage.” Sheppard was looking shocked again. Maybe he didn’t like the thought of not marrying the bearer of his children? “Or if you are offering marriage, maybe a triad or something, then you have to make it clear what all three of you are and aren’t agreeing to.”

“That’s okay?” John asked, blinking in shock.

“Sure,” Ronon said easily, glad he’d figured out the problem. “Same-sex couples do the surrogacy thing too.”

“No, well, yeah. That, but I meant the triad thing.”

Okay, so maybe marriage wasn’t the problem. Someday he’d understand Earthers, he thought in exasperation.

“It wasn’t common, but it was honorable on Sateda to have a sarex third,” he explained. “It was a way to provide all three people with heirs, and it protected the offspring and made sure each got an inheritance. It was a safe way for the sarex person to receive love and physical affection from people they never had to worry would demand things they didn’t want.”

It wasn’t anything Ronon wanted now that he had found Tony. Others would be open to the idea, though, and Sheppard was an attractive man. Ronon was sure he’d have no problem finding spouses if that was what the man wanted.

“That makes sense, I guess. No matter who they are, people need to be loved and touched. We’re not built to spend our lives without it.” Tony slid zyr arm over Ronon’s shoulders and smiled at him. “There are studies that show how detrimental it is to isolate someone like that, and others that show what a difference even giving someone a hug can do for their blood pressure.”

“Was this some psychological pseudo-science, mumbo-jumbo?” McKay asked scathingly.

Instead of being offended, Tony laughed. “Yes, it was, and I agree with it, mister cranky-hard-sciences-only man, so I don’t want to hear a single negative word from you about it.”

Tony got a mischievous glint in zyr eye, and zy launched zyrself across the sofa into McKay’s lap, much to Ronon’s shock, wrapping zyr arms around him and making him squawk and flail as he turned bright red and tried not to touch zyr.

“See? Don’t you just feel better being cuddled?”

“I see that you’re going to get me killed! Ronon’s going to kill me in my sleep!” he sputtered, making Ronon and Sheppard snicker. “I’m going to die! He’s going to kill me with his pinkie, and it’s going to be All. Your. Fault, Tony Dex! Just see what happens to the city when I’m not around to fix it at all hours of the day and night!”

“I’m pretty sure the only thing Ronon is going to do is pass out because he’s laughing too hard to breathe.” Zy taunted with a mocking kiss to McKay’s forehead. “I’ll let you go, but at least you know I love you like an annoying little brother should.”

McKay glared heatedly at them all. “First of all, you’re not that much younger than I am, though I’ll agree with the annoying part. And second—” He seized Tony around the waist, tipped zyr back and laid a smacking kiss on zyr mouth before he shoved zyr off his lap and onto the floor. “Never try to outsmart the smartest man in the room.” He crossed his arms over his chest smugly and huffed, “Amateur.”

At that the look on completely shock Tony’s face, Ronon gave up trying to hold back his howl of laughter.

McKay was still blushing, but he looked pleased with himself anyway.

Ronon was almost calmed down when Tony rubbed zyr hip and frowned petulantly.

“Ow. Now my butt hurts.”

“Oh, don’t whine to me about it! I’m sure Ronon will kiss it better for you later.” McKay made vague motions toward the kitchen. “Or make it worse when he puts you on—or over the kitchen table again, whatever.”

_“Ronon!”_ Tony’s face immediately flushed at least as red as McKay’s, if not more so.

That set Ronon off again, and Sheppard wasn’t far behind when Tony hissed, “You did _not_ tell Rodney about the kitchen table thing!”

It was all over at that point. Ronon laughed until his eyes were squinted and he had tears on his cheeks. He could hear Sheppard laughing and coughing, so at least he wasn’t alone.

The next thing he knew, Tony was on him with murder (or at least fury) in zyr eye, and trying to either shove the blanket Ronon had covered them with earlier in his mouth, or trying to suffocate him with it. Either way, they both ended up falling to the floor, grappling like younglings.

“So _this_ is why you’ve been late for the last couple meetings, Ronon?” Sheppard called out, sounding both amused and exasperated.

Ronon tried to spit his hair from his mouth and pin down Tony’s arms so zy’d stop zyr evil _pinching_ and shoving his hair back in his mouth every time he laughed again. Finally succeeding, he looked up and grinned. “If it were, I’d never admit—ACK!”

And suddenly he was on his back, his previously surrendered mate having flipped him and shoved that thrice be-damned blanket in his face yet again.

“Oh, come on you two! Have mercy on the sarex among you and quit the weird foreplay!”

Tony eeled out of Ronon’s grip and made for the sofa.

“Only for you, John,” zy said smugly, if a bit breathless.

Ronon groaned and dug in his pocket, locating both his hair tie and the drive he’d gotten earlier from Doc X. He tossed the latter at McKay so he could use the former to get his hair out of his face, especially now that parts were damp from being shoved into his mouth. He couldn’t regret acting like a youngling, though. It had been so long since he’d play-fought with anyone that he was surprised he remembered how to do anything but go for the kill.

“Here. I need a computer thing or a tablet so I can read that.”

McKay fumbled the little plastic thing, but snapped it up quickly enough from the floor, glaring at Ronon once more.

“And what is this?”

“I’m assuming that’s the stuff you were talking about earlier?” At Ronon’s grunt of assent, Tony told McKay, “He got literature from Doc Xander. I’m assuming it’s something like _What to Expect When You’re Expecting_ , not homemade porn or whatever you were thinking that made you look at it like it was infectious.”

“Oh. Right.” McKay relaxed. “That makes sense. I’ll put it on your computer and on a tablet for Conan the Barbarian over there as long as you never tell me about the gross parts.”

Tony scoffed, “Rodney, _I_ don’t want to read the gross parts, and may I remind you that _I’m_ not the one with the apparent overshare problem.”

“This is very, very true,” Sheppard said, slanting a look at Ronon, who just smirked at him and got to his feet. It wasn’t like he was going to admit he did it on purpose to make people squirm. He kinda figured Sheppard knew that anyway.

“So are you guys going to help me figure out what to get Jimmy for graduation, or not?” Tony asked as Ronon retook his seat.

Ronon was content to have zyr beside him and not on his lap this time. Tony was no petite weakling, and six feet plus of solid kysra had just about put his legs to sleep. His toes were still tingling and waking back up. Not that he’d ever say that. He’d seen the results of a sire accidentally implying the person bearing his child was fat. It wasn’t pretty, no matter if the bearer was female or kysra. Hormones could make the most logical of people a little crazy, and Ronon had no desire to see if that was true with Tony.

“What degree is Jimmy getting again?”

“He’s a doctor.”

McKay perked up. “Oh? Physics? Mathematics?”

“Doctor of Medicine.”

“Oh,” McKay deflated just as suddenly. “Well, don’t ask me, then. I don’t know what voodoo practitioners need in this day and age. Maybe books on real science?”

“Rodney!” Sheppard growled.

Tony just chuckled. “Eh, don’t worry about it. I know Rodney’s feelings on what constitutes ‘real’ science. I’m not going to freak out or be offended.”

“You could get him a stethoscope. Don’t doctors always need those?”

“He’s not that kind of doctor, John. He’s studying to get his MD, but his goal is to be a forensic pathologist and medical examiner.”

Sheppard and McKay scrunched their noses in distaste.

“What, is that bad?”

“No, it just means that he’s studying to examine dead bodies and discover the cause of death. He has to cut them open and weigh all their organs, then take samples of everything for testing. It’s considered a little morbid or odd on Earth.”

Ronon could understand the faces Sheppard and McKay had made. He didn’t want to deal with dead bodies any more than he absolutely had to. However, he didn’t say that. He did have tact. Sometimes. When he wanted to. Occasionally.

“It’s an important job, right?”

“Yes, very,” Tony replied. “As an investigator, I needed someone like Jimmy to tell me when and how someone died. Then I hunt down the who and why.”

“So what does someone like that need, a leather bag?” Ronon suggested, “You could have the Athosians make one. There’s a guy there now who does really good work, and he’s got his daughter apprenticed to him. I know they could make just about anything you wanted.”

Tony lit up. “Hey, that’s a great idea! He’s still going to need to carry books and files and probably his computer, so I could have them make him a custom messenger or computer bag!”

Sheppard reminded them, “You have all that leather you bought. I bet some of that would work.”

“Yes! That’s perfect!” Zy exclaimed, jumping up and heading toward the storage room behind the transporter. They had officially given up the idea of having anything else in there once Atlantis had started making special storage units for all the materials. “I haven’t even thought about all the stuff I bought for trade and the non-existent black market here on Atlantis. Let’s see what there is. You guys will help me figure out what’s suitable, right?”

“Is there still all that coffee? And chocolate?” McKay asked, hurrying along behind zyr. “I’d be willing to trade getting Ronon a tablet for his baby book reading for some of that.”

“It’d help if we had Teyla here.” Ronon commented to Sheppard as they followed more slowly. “She’d know more about what the Athosians would want for trade right now.”

“Yeah, I asked her to come with me, but she said she had something else planned.” Sheppard let out a soft laugh. “Now that I know she and Lorne are a thing, I can stop worrying that I did something wrong and offended her.”

Ronon smirked. He’d always had his own theories about where Teyla was going, since she always disappeared every time she and Major Lorne had the same shift off. Ronon knew her relationship with Kanaan had ended a long time ago, so he’d speculated that she and Lorne were working toward something. However, it hadn’t been his right to interfere, and she’d have kicked his ass if he talked about it to anyone, even Sheppard.

“I don’t think she was pissed at all until the Jackson thing today.”

“Daniel Jackass. Everybody’s favorite pseudo-scientist,” McKay griped, apparently having heard Ronon and Sheppard as they entered the storage room.

Tony looked up from the material zy was going through and gave Ronon a speaking look.

Blunt had been working for him so far that afternoon, so Ronon just blurted it out: “Sheppard, you gotta talk to Carter. She can’t bring in Jackson and replace Teyla unless she wants Teyla and all of the Athosians to be pissed off, and for good reason. Even if she doesn’t care, we can’t afford that. Not now.”

Sheppard propped himself in the doorway and sent a questioning look toward Tony and McKay.

Tony stood straighter and lifted zyr chin—a stubborn look Ronon was intimately familiar with. “If you don’t want me to hear this, then you guys are gonna have to leave the room. It’s my house, and I’m doing something in here.”

Ronon was surprised when McKay actually moved closer to Tony and ran his hand over a reddish-brown piece of leather that was rolled and stored in the “leather closet,” as Tony called the storage unit Atlantis had made for storing the hides. It somehow kept the temperature a little cooler than the rest of the house, and it seemed less humid as well. The way she made it allowed it to circulate the air inside, but then it vented out so that the whole room didn’t end up smelling like tanned and dyed leather. Ronon had to admit Atlantis was brilliant.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Sheppard. Tony’s going to know eventually, so you might as well get it all out now.” McKay nudged Tony. “How about this one? It seems thicker, like it would hold up to a lot of abuse when he’s on-call for his residency.”

Zy nodded zyr agreement. “They could carve in the design pretty deeply without worrying that it would compromise the durability of the leather itself. I’m thinking just his initials or something simple. He’s not a flashy kind of guy.”

“Unlike some people and their Armani?” McKay teased.

“Alright.” Sheppard rubbed the back of his neck and made a face. “After you guys left, I talked to Carter about her asking Jackson to come without at least talking to our local experts to see what kind of an impression it would make. She seemed….” He looked up at the ceiling and seemed to be searching for the right word. “Not upset, but startled I guess?”

“Why?” Ronon tried not to be rude, but he knew his tone was sharper than he’d intended. “Why wouldn’t it occur to her that after all the hours, all the days Teyla and I have put in going over reports with you and Carter that we wouldn’t be happy to be shoved to the side by some other Earther who doesn’t know shit about living with life-sucking monsters?”

Ronon clamped his mouth shut on the rest of what he wanted to say, but he couldn’t do anything to unclench his hands or relax his shoulders. Huh. He was evidently a lot angrier and more offended than he’d thought, but he and Teyla had every right to be pissed off. This kind of thing was what got the Earthers where they were: unwelcome or reluctantly welcome to most of the planets they’d visited.

Sheppard actually winced and looked down at the floor. Ronon could see him forcing himself to relax his body and slouch with his back against the wall, his hands in his pockets. He knew it was on purpose to get Ronon to calm down too, and it was working. Ronon could feel himself cooling off a little, at least toward Sheppard.

“You’re right. You’re totally right, and I’m not going to say you should feel anything else, Ronon. I _am_ saying that Colonel Carter didn’t intend the insult, and I know she plans to talk to you and Teyla both about it.” Looking at Ronon, he held up one hand to stop him from interrupting. “I know she needs to be the one to say it, but I’m sorry too for how this came about. Please try to understand—not excuse, just understand—that Colonel Carter worked with Dr. Jackson for close to a decade. She’s so used to him being the expert in, well, _everything_ , that it honestly didn’t occur to her that he _isn’t_ the expert here, and reading the reports without you and Teyla to interpret them isn’t going to get him very far. I made sure she understood that Jackson was going to be more of a hindrance than a help if it wasn’t absolutely clear to all parties involved that you and Teyla would be his superiors.”

Ronon grunted. That…that would help. It would depend on if Jackson really could restrain himself enough to listen and learn before he stuck his foot in his mouth in the field.

“He’ll have to go through the same kind of orientation we did once we finally realized how much we screwed up,” McKay pointed out, smirking a little at the thought.

“Yes, he will,” Sheppard agreed easily. “If you can listen and actually learn something, then surely Daniel Jackson can.”

McKay glared and turned back to Tony, grumbling about stupid pilots who’d spent their time in the womb making hair instead of brain cells.

Tony was looking through the various tool kits, but it was obvious to Ronon that Atlantis was talking to zyr, and zy was paying more attention to that than to the human conversation in the room. He’d have to find out later what she’d said.

“So we good?” Sheppard asked, looking from Ronon to McKay and back.

“I’m fine as long as Jackson knows his place.”

“We’re good.”

“Good!” Tony said, clapping zyr hands together. “Now come look at this. I think Rodney and I found a good piece of hide large enough for the bag and for some extra to trade.” Tony handed Ronon a thick material just a couple shades lighter than the leather itself. “Here’s the material I think would make good lining so nothing he puts in the bag is scratching directly against the leather, thinning it.” Zy picked up a tool kit that was in a container with each piece in its own pocket. “I think this set of tools will work for bartering too, since I don’t have anything that would make good rivets or buckles, and I’ll need the designer to do the trading with someone else to come up with those. I have a couple other sets if you don’t think this is enough.”

Ronon looked over the leather, the material, and the tools before cautiously telling zyr, “This is more than enough, Tony. It’s hard to get quality this good, especially the tools. You should definitely have Teyla do the bartering.”

Tony nodded. “I had no intention of trying to make my own deals. I don’t know much about bartering, since I’ve never lived anywhere that it was common—or even accepted enough—to learn. I definitely want help.”

“Excellent!” McKay proclaimed. “Now I need some chocolate or something before I pass out, and then we can go to supper. I’m _starving_!”

Tony grinned and bumped zyr shoulder against McKay’s. “Fine. Let’s go see what I have so you don’t die on us from low blood sugar, and then we can go to supper. Teyla’s coming, right?”

“Yeah, that’s what she said before I left to come here,” Sheppard told them. “Her and Lorne both, of course.”

“Good. I’ll pick her brain—er, that means talk to her and get her ideas and input—about the bartering and the kind of leather messenger bag I want, as well as what the Athosians are capable of making.”

Placated by what Sheppard had told him about Carter and Jackson, and happy just because Tony was so pleased, Ronon was content to follow along. He’d heard they were having meatloaf and mashed potatoes that night, and that was always entertaining as people tried to figure out exactly what meat was in it.

It was going to be a good night.

*~*~*~*

Tony spread zyr legs, letting Ronon drop between. Zy dug zyr fingers into his shoulder and back and moaned into the silence of their darkened bedroom. It was late—after second moonrise—and it felt like they were the only people in the galaxy. Their windows were open, like usual, but there was hardly a breeze. Everything was silent and still, which just made their breaths, their heartbeats that much louder.

“Like this. Now.” Tony urged Ronon with zyr heels against the backs of his thighs. Zyr blood was on fire despite having come twice before they’d fallen asleep not more than three hours earlier. Zy was blaming the smoked oysters they’d eaten when they’d gotten hungry about ten. That, and zyr incredibly sensitive nipples. Zy and Ronon had discovered just how sensitive when Ronon had bent his head to lap at zyr slightly puffy chest, and Tony had yowled and just about come off the bed. Ronon had taken that as a challenge, and Tony’s first orgasm had been a result of his careful experimentation with lips and tongue on zyr sensitive areolas.

“Are you sure?” Ronon asked between drugging kisses that left zyr lips throbbing and bruised. “Fucked you so hard before; we’re both gonna have bruises in the morning. Don’t wanna hurt you.”

In answer, Tony groaned and drew zyr knees up higher, canting zyr hips.

“I’m sure. Want you, just like this; want to feel you on me, in me.” Zy smoothed one hand over Ronon’s shoulder and down zyr arm, loving the feel of his sweat-slick muscles flexing beneath zyr fingers. Zy liked knowing zyr touch affected Ronon just as much as his did zyr. “Maybe I’m kinda boring, but I really like missionary position sex.”

Ronon raised his head from where he’d been mouthing at zyr jaw. “Missionary sex?”

Tony huffed in amusement. It wasn’t surprising that term didn’t translate well. “Like this—with me on my back when you take me.”

“And that’s _boring_?”

Zy snickered breathlessly at Ronon’s incredulous tone and tilted zyr head back, giving him more access to zyr neck, trying to encourage him to get back to the task at hand. “Well, I really don’t think any sex could ever be boring with you, but yeah. A lot of Earthers consider this position basic and kind of boring.”

Ronon made another disbelieving noise and mumbled something disparaging about Earthers, then licked the mark he’d already sucked into zyr skin. It felt like it was probably faint and wouldn’t last long, so Tony would try not to be too irritated about it later. Zy loved the slight sting, even if zy didn’t enjoy walking around with a hickey like some Earth teenager.

“That’s dumb. What, are we supposed to hang from the balcony or something? Would that make it more thrilling?”

Tony outright laughed and slid both hands down Ronon’s back to grab his ass and pull him tightly against zyr, enjoying the surge of lust that coursed through zyr every time their cocks rubbed together. “I don’t think that’s quite what they mean, but sex somewhere other than a bed and in another position is supposedly more exciting. I take it you don’t think so?”

“I think I like anything that means you let me touch you,” Ronon purred, his eyes glittering in the moonlight. “I like my hands on you and your hands on me. I like to see your skin flush, hear you moan, taste you on my tongue. I like how you smell right after you come for me. You’re all hot sweat and salty, musky come—mine and yours. I like knowing you want me as much as I want you.” Ronon kissed Tony gently this time, barely dipping his tongue between zyr soft lips, teasing zyr with a hint of what he knew zy wanted. “Where and how it happens…that’s not so important.”

Tony groaned again, more urgent this time, and pressed zyr calf against Ronon’s ass. Zy canted zyr hips and arched. Ronon chuckled, so zy slid zyr fingers into his long hair and dragged him back down to kiss again.

“Yeah, me wanting you? You can pretty much take that as a given,” Tony whispered against Ronon’s lips. “I _always_ want you.”

Ronon made a rumbling, purring sound low in his chest. “Me too, m’kysra. Have to force myself think about other things when all I really want is to be here touching you, making love with you.”

“Yes. All the time. Want you all the time,” Tony panted, closing zyr eyes and letting Ronon mouth at the mark that zy was certain wasn’t so subtle anymore. “I look at you, and I want to be here like this with you. It’s like a craving—I want your attention. I want to look up and see you looking back at me. I want us to be joined as intimately as our bodies will allow, and then I want to just hold you like that. I love feeling how hard you are and knowing I’m the one who made you that way. Love how it feels that first time you slide inside me, when my body opens and welcomes you—only you—inside me.”

That broke Ronon, and he finally, _finally_ , lifted up enough that Tony could reach between them with fingers shaking with desire and position his cock at zyr entrance. They both sighed in relief when Ronon thrust inside in one smooth stroke. Tony was still relaxed from earlier and so wet now that it was an easy, satisfying glide until he was as deep as he could go.

“No! Stay!” Tony locked zyr ankles to keep Ronon from moving, from withdrawing even if it was to thrust.

Ronon snarled, his teeth a flash of white in the darkness as he clenched his jaw and tried to obey.

Tony grinned fiercely. Zy had never thought zy would love this as much as zy did. Zy had always thought that bottoming for someone would make zyr feel weak, vulnerable. If anything, it was the opposite. There was power in holding Ronon so close, in being the center of his world, the one who could make him come just by squeezing zyr inner muscles tightly around him.

Ronon might be on top physically and metaphorically, but he was still at Tony’s mercy in so many ways. It was the way his chest heaved with each breath, the way his cock throbbed inside zyr, the way his belly flexed and trembled against Tony’s own hard cock. It was the way Ronon’s cursing turned to crooning and praise when Tony finally gave him permission to move. It was in every thrust and counter-thrust as their bodies parted and came together over and over. It was every look and kiss between them when neither had breath to spare on words. It was that moment when Ronon lost all control and stuttered over Tony’s name, trying to warn zyr his controlled movements were about to lose all rhythm and become powerful, driving thrusts.

They were both at the mercy of their combined passion then; they moved together with a single purpose. Tony was first, coming between their bellies, but Ronon wasn’t far behind. He gave a wordless, triumphant shout, and the liquid heat Tony felt spill inside zyr triggered the internal orgasm zy craved. Zy keened helplessly, clutching at Ronon with zyr arms, zyr legs, and zyr tight, slick heat.

Finally, they were both left weak in the aftermath, trembling with exhaustion but sated, content. As Tony fell asleep in zyr lover’s arms, surrounded and protected from the cool night breeze that had risen to float in through the open windows completely unnoticed, Tony thought that the way zy felt now—truly happy—was something so precious, so rare, it was no wonder it was more addictive than the orgasm they’d shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 21 sarex: (SAR-ex) asexual or grey-ace individuals [Sateda]


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Archday, Neumann35 (Earth March 16, 2008)_

Carter looked up at the soft hiss of the door opening. “Hello, Tony,” she greeted zyr from behind her desk. “How’s it going?”

“Pretty good. Still crazy to wake up and not be on Earth,” zy said, moving farther into the room so the door could shut behind zyr. This was definitely a closed-door kind of conversation. Tony mentally crossed zyr fingers, since it could go any number of ways.

“I know what you mean,” she said with a polite smile, pushing her laptop to the side a bit. “I’ve been with the program since the beginning, yet sometimes I can’t believe it’s not a dream. I can’t imagine what it was like finding out and coming to Pegasus in the same day.”

Tony huffed a laugh. “It was a series of unforgettable, unbelievable events, that’s for sure.” Zy glanced back over zyr shoulder and noted how many eyes were watching them instead of their duty stations. “Do you ever feel like this is a giant fishbowl, and you’re the main attraction?” zy asked wryly.

It would definitely not be the office zy would choose. In fact, it seemed more like an office the Chief of Security should have, since it overlooked the gate and was closest to Operations, so he would know about any sensor reports of unsanctioned activity on the city. Carter had probably inherited the office along with the rest of Dr. Weir’s odd decisions.

Noting the same watchers Tony had, she replied, “More often than I’d like, honestly. What can I do for you?”

Carter gestured at one of the available chairs, so Tony slid it a little closer to her desk and sat down.

“I don’t want to waste your time, so I’ll get right to it: I have a question that’s linked to a problem.”

“Okay, what kind of problem, or do you want to start with the question first?”

“Both, actually.” Zy watched her carefully as zy explained, “I’m sure you’re aware that after the thing with Keller, Doctors McKay and Zelenka have been going through the databases to verify a lot of different things, including what experiments are running, and by whom.”

“Yes, of course. Don’t tell me they’ve found more unauthorized experimentation,” she said, blue eyes wide.

“That I couldn’t tell you, since Dr. McKay didn’t share that part with me. What he _did_ talk to me about was the fact that he’s found evidence that people have been altering the database, specifically the records of civilian complaints and reported crimes for anything more than misdemeanor stuff. The only criminal activity you’ve been getting reports about is stuff that also involves a member of the military.”

Carter’s jaw dropped at the same time she lost her grip on her stylus, the silver, pen-like instrument clattering on the desktop.

“You’re kidding me!”

“I really wish I were,” Tony admitted, feeling sick zyrself. Thinking it was possible was one thing. Having it confirmed was something entirely different. “Dr. McKay backed out of the drive or section he was in and notified me because it appears the people responsible are just civilians, not military.”

Carter caught on to what zy was asking immediately. “You need to know what kind of authority you have, apart from being a civilian consultant under the military umbrella.”

“Yeah. If I ask McKay to investigate further, he will, but he might not be able to do it without alerting the suspects that it’s happening.” Tony dropped zyr gaze to where zy was picking at the edge of zyr thumb nail with zyr forefinger. “I think we can pretty much rule out any orders coming for me as an NCIS agent by now.”

Carter’s gaze softened. “I’m sorry, Tony. I thought it was an oversight, even after a couple of weeks with no answer to my requests for information, but I haven’t heard back from anyone. I went so far as to specifically write to General O’Neill and ask that he see to it that you be officially instated as our Agent Afloat. I realize we’ve not had much interaction, but you’ve impressed the Chief of Security, and that’s not an easy thing to do.”

Tony met her gaze and saw, much to zyr surprise, that she seemed serious. Well, that was something. Even if NCIS was screwing zyr over, maybe Carter wouldn’t. Putting aside zyr bitterness against NCIS, Tony focused on the situation in the here-and-now. Dredging up those feelings would not help zyr morning sickness; that was for sure.

“I appreciate that more than I can say, Colonel. The thing is, I don’t think we have time for the powers that be to pull their heads out and send you an official NCIS or AFOSI agent. I need to know if I can arrest and detain these suspects based on McKay’s report, then have him dig into the database for further evidence. I don’t want make a move until my position is clear, and I don’t want Dr. McKay to do anything until the suspects aren’t able to erase their tracks. I’m not proficient enough with a computer to know how all that works, but I trust Dr. McKay would rather not have to worry about it in the first place.”

Tony knew that wouldn’t happen, because Atlantis was guarding the evidence and wouldn’t allow it, but no one else did.

Carter tilted her head and tapped her first two fingers on the desk as she thought about it.

“I know I can grant you special circumstances authorization to do that much in this case, but it’s not very useful if you have to come to me every time you get something that might be a case you need to investigate,” she eventually decided. “Let me look at something.”

Tony stayed quiet while the Colonel pulled her computer closer. She did a bunch of typing and clicking, but zy couldn’t see the screen, so zy didn’t know what she was looking at. Zy just hoped she wasn’t digging into what Rodney had been doing earlier and accidentally tipping off the scum who had been covering up crimes and altering records. It would be better if Atlantis didn’t have to interfere.

Tony had privately asked Rodney to look for something like this, and zy’d discussed it with Atlantis so she could subtly point him in the right direction. Zy had specifically asked her not to tell zyr what she knew of the situation, wanting zyr reactions to be authentic if and when Rodney discovered tampering. That meant zy didn’t know for certain, but Tony was reasonably sure this was the tip of the iceberg zy and Wolfe had talked about weeks before.

However, Carter didn’t need to know that part. It would be better if it came up because the CSO “happened” to discover it in the course of his duties.

“Okay,” Colonel Carter said after several minutes. “I’ve been going back over the Expedition Charter, and there is a clause I can use to appoint you as a civilian investigator. I know we have you down as a military consultant, but you need real authority with the civilians on base too, and this would give it to you.”

“So I’d be a detective, like I was on Earth before I joined NCIS?”

“More or less…well, quite a bit more, really,” she corrected. “You will have to collaborate with Wolfe if any crimes involve military personnel. Frankly, and I’m trusting you won’t share this, but he should’ve had authority over every single person on Atlantis in his role as Chief of Security. Unfortunately, Wolfe (and Bates before him) was undermined by the former expedition head. The clause I’m going to use to appoint you as the civilian Chief Investigator is the same one I suspect Weir was supposed to use to give that role to the military Chief of Security.”

“Instead, she used it to cut him out of the civilian process entirely.”

Carter simply nodded.

“Because of the precedent she and the IOA established, I can’t use the clause to appoint _him_ , but because of your background in civilian law enforcement, I can use it to appoint _you_. I’ll change your status myself to Chief Investigator today, which will give you all the authority you need.”

That sounded great, but would it hold water when the time came? Tony could admit zy was jaded and probably more skeptical than was healthy.

“Can you be a little more specific? I don’t want a criminal to go free because of something I did, mistakenly believing it was within my purview.”

“Oh, of course. Hang on a second.” Carter did some more typing and clicking before looking up. “There. The cause and all the duties and privileges should be at your computer when you get back to it. I know you want to get on this case as fast as possible, so I’ll give you a brief overview.”

“That would be great.” It was also more than zy had been hoping for. Zy hadn’t thought Carter was zyr biggest fan, but she was going out of her way to see that zy had the right to do the job John had offered zyr back on Earth.

“It’s similar to the US laws you’re used to: you have the right to investigate any crime, suspected or reported to you. You can pull anyone in for an interview, but you can’t detain them for longer than three hours without probable cause. When there is probable cause, you can arrest and detain any civilian for up to seventy-two hours while you continue your investigation. At the end of that time, you present the case and your findings to me.”

Carter gave zyr wary look. “While there is a special powers sub-clause, which grants you limited rights to try and sentence individuals, I’m required to sign off before your rulings are considered legally binding. This isn’t actually a part of your job description, but I know enough to know that I _don’t_ know enough about the legal system. I’d appreciate it if you’d explain your conclusions and whether or not you’d normally be comfortable sending the case to be prosecuted, just as if we were on Earth and this weren’t a code-word classified base. I realize that probably sounds like I’m asking you to justify your rulings, and I suppose I am to some extent, but it’s more so I can learn the ins-and-outs of the civilian side of things. I would’ve asked the same thing of Sgt. Major Wolfe, if I’d been able to appoint him to the role.”

Huh. Carter essentially was asking for tutoring in the guise of a report, though she was right, and it would serve as a way to keep a check on zyr authority and make zyr justify everything zy did. That was okay, though. Tony knew zy would be as honest and fair as possible in whatever zy did. Zy wasn’t a loose cannon or an idiot, no matter what Vance had thought.  

“That’s reasonable. I’ve had enough of my cases go to trial that I can tell you with a decent degree of accuracy if the DA’s office would have taken the case, and if they would have offered a plea deal right away, let the accused sweat for a while first, or if they’d just have gone to trial and refused all plea offers. I’m sure sometimes it’ll be a matter of gut instinct just because I have been doing this for so long, but most of the time I’ll be able to explain things logically.” Tony carefully joked, “I know underneath the rank, you’re a scientist and want the data to be logical and arranged in color-coded charts, just like McKay and Zelenka.”

Carter chuckled and relaxed against the back of her chair. “You’re right about that. I only wish all of life were as logical as physics.”

Studying her, Tony asked, “This—I mean the part where she had to sign off—is the part where Weir screwed over Wolfe, isn’t it?”

“One of the ways, yes.” She shook her head as though baffled by the previous commander’s actions. She probably was, since Weir seemed to have been anything but logical. “Despite Wolfe’s thorough investigations and the evidence he presented, she released the people charged, and the IOA upheld her rulings instead of his. It’s not supposed to work that way. I’m only supposed to see that the person is either released per your conclusions, or rubber-stamp to verify that the accused has been sentenced to a reasonable sentence or remains in detention until they can be sent back to the SGC.”

“Well, I can definitely tell you if you should let them go, or if we need to Space ‘em, as McKay says,” Tony told her, a bit of the old smartass personality coming through.

She flashed him a grin and snickered, “that’s perfect,” taking it much better than zy’d thought she would. Her smile faded into a frown once more. “If this case McKay brought to you is what you think, it’s going to be bad, isn’t it?”

“Bad enough I’m really hoping he’s wrong,” zy admitted, even though zy knew this was just the start. “I’m far from perfect, Colonel, but I’ve always given everything I’ve got to my work. Atlantis is my home now, and these are my people—military, civilian, or Pegasus native. I can promise you I’ll do my best for all of them.”

The Colonel held zyr eyes for several seconds before giving a subtle nod.

“The Chief of Security trusts your judgement, so I will too. I just wish it weren’t necessary, and that people could be decent to each other.” She flushed and laughed a little, glancing down at her hands. “I know that sounds silly and naïve, but the only times I’ve felt the urge to hurt other people was when they’d already done something horrific to someone else first. Most crimes just don’t make sense to me.” She looked up again and shrugged helplessly. “I guess it’s that logical, scientist part again.”

Rather than laugh at the unexpected sentiment, Tony nodded seriously.

“Naïve or not, I understand, Colonel. We hurt each other all the time, even when we have good intentions. The problem is the people who do these things, things like what we’re talking about with covering up criminal actions, do it because they’ve somehow justified it in their own minds. I’m sure Keller thinks everything she did—from the experiments to trying to kill me and mini-Dex—is all logical.

“That’s part of why a clearly stated code of law and ethics, with equally clear consequences, is so important: it gives us a foundation for our society so that, no matter what we think is logical in the moment, we have something to compare it to that tells us, ‘no, that’s not right,’ and hopefully gets us to reconsider. If not… well, then it’s my job to catch those people who think they’re above the law so they can face the consequences of their choices.”

Carter clenched her empty hands on the top of the desk and pursed her lips before making an obvious effort to relax her body. To Tony, it looked like she was torn between fury and resignation.

“You’re right, it’s just….” She sighed and shook her head again. “Well, you’re good to go as Chief Investigator; I changed your status already.”

Tony was perfectly fine dropping the ethical discussion and returning to the matter at hand. Let the mental health professionals Doc Xander had requested sort out Carter’s emotional turmoil…though Tony was glad to see behind the rank to the humanity beneath. Zy understood it for the privilege it was and wouldn’t blab that Carter was secretly an idealist, not even to Ronon.

“So I’m cleared to make some arrests?”

“Yes. I’d recommend working with Wolfe, despite it not being a military case. He can provide you with backup himself, or maybe send an MP or SF with you.” Her expression brightened and turned a little mischievous. “Or you can take Ronon. AR-1 got back about twenty minutes before you came up here. That ought to keep people from trying anything.”

Tony snorted, glad for a moment of levity before zy had to face people who had willingly and knowingly covered up for other criminals.

“No way. If I take him with me once, he’ll think he needs to go with me every time I need to interview anyone much less arrest them. If you look up the Satedan word for ‘zealously overprotective,’ Ronon’s picture is right there.”

“That one where he looks like he’s about a second away from strangling someone with their own entrails?”

Tony laughed aloud. Zy’d thought all military ranked as high as she was had their sense of humor surgically removed, but maybe not.

“Either that one, or the one where he looks like a lost puppy and follows me around because I got a bloody nose or stubbed my toe.”

“I guess I’ll just have to imagine that one, since I’ve only seen the impending murder one.”

“I’m sure you’ll see the other one eventually.” Tony stood and stretched, starting toward the door.

Carter glanced down to zyr stomach, then flushed when she caught herself doing so. She waved Tony out.

“Go, Chief Investigator. Do what you need to and please keep me in the loop.”

Tony nodded, serious once more. “I definitely will, and I’ll contact Wolfe before I make any arrests, since I need equipment if nothing else. I’m not going to take any risks with the case or my own safety. If I’m right….” Zy shrugged, letting zyr face express zyr thoughts.

Carter dipped her head briefly, not quite a bow, but not just a nod either. “Paperwork from Earth or not, you’re ours now, and frankly, I’m glad.”

“I—” Zy cleared zyr throat, pleasantly surprised. “Thank you, Colonel.”

“Godspeed, Tony.”

_*~*~*~*_

_Chernday, Neumann 36_

“Tony, are you certain you do not wish Ronon to teach you the bantos rods?” Teyla asked as she faced Tony across the gym mat.

Tony’s request for an appointment during one of her afternoon training sessions had been a surprise, albeit a welcome one. She had seen little of the kysra, though she understood zy was quite busy with getting settled in a new galaxy as well as learning zyr new tasks with Sgt. Major Wolfe. There had been quite a fuss the day before when zy had made zyr first arrests. No one knew quite what was going on, as those arrested refused to speak to any who visited them, and Tony and Sgt. Major Wolfe would not discuss the event either.

Rodney was somehow involved as well, though he was not in trouble. Teyla did not understand why or how, since the scientist was uncharacteristically silent on the matter as well. It was just as well Teyla had her own duties. Ever since Evan had been so badly injured, she had taken to spending most of her free time with him. It was a relief not to need to keep their relationship secret anymore, even if it did mean she and Evan suffered the so-called humor of their friends and colleagues on a regular basis.

Much to her amusement, Tony flushed, and then grinned in a way she immediately recognized, though it was usually Ronon who was wearing the expression as he spoke or thought of his betrothed. It eased her heart to see that Tony was equally enthralled with Ronon. Not that she suspected the kysra of anything nefarious. She simply wished to know that her long-time friend was not giving his heart to one who did not know the value of gift zy had been given.

“Yeah, we tried that, but….”

“Let me guess,” she said dryly. “You did not make progress, though you did successfully raise your heart rates and work up a sweat.”

Tony looked away and twisted zyr hand so zy could rub zyr chin on the back of zyr hand without hitting zyrself with zyr bantos. “Yeah, let’s just say that we’re still in the honeymoon stage.”

Teyla chuckled softly. “I have heard of this ‘honeymoon.’ In my tongue, we call it the _nal atan_.22 It means the time of lust and uselessness.”

“That is surprisingly accurate. I thought I’d get better, but…” Zy shrugged helplessly. “It’s like I see Ronon, and my brain turns to mush.”

“I understand that is quite common,” she assured him with a smile.

If she stored away Tony’s confession to tease Ronon with the next time he was teasing her or Evan... well, zy didn’t need to know. “In fact, my people often confine the newly wed in their tent for several days. Families in the settlement prepare meals to be left just within the tent every morning. It is thought that those celebrating their new status will not have the mental acuity required to prepare their own food without becoming distracted and setting their tent on fire as well.”

Tony gave a delighted laugh. “Did that actually happen?”

“I do not know, as the tradition was started long before my lifetime. I believe it is likely; my people are far too practical to have begun such a tradition without having a reason for doing so. At least you are not so bad as that.”

Tony twirled his bantos, clearly getting a feel for them. “Maybe, but I still want to learn this, and it wasn’t going to happen with Ronon. We decided it would be better if I asked you.”

Teyla inclined her head. “Very well. Shall I begin with you as I did with John Sheppard?”

Kysra or no, a person’s pride could get in the way of learning despite the skill of the teacher. John had assured her he was fully trained and had wanted to immediately jump to intermediate lessons. She had agreed. He quickly changed his mind and agreed to let Teyla set the pace. Since then, he had learned much, and she was quite proud of him.

“Sure.” Zy paused to glance down at the bantos rods in zyr hands and reconsidered. “Uh, wait. How about you start at the very beginning, then you assess me and decide how to teach me from there?”

“That is acceptable,” she said, privately pleased. “You move as though you have had fighting lessons, so I will start by saying this: no matter your skill in your various disciplines, they are not the bantos. I will assign you forms and daily exercises to train your muscles and your mind. If you choose not to practice away from our classes—and I will know—I reserve the right to cease your teachings.”

Tony’s brow furrowed. “Of course. I wouldn’t have asked for lessons if I didn’t plan to do what you told me. I’m honestly surprised you felt like you had to warn me.”

“Others have not come to me with the same attitude,” Teyla said wryly, continuing to her next point. “Second warning: I will not teach you how to stand your ground and fight a Wraith. I will teach you how to kill, for the only Wraith that gives up its prey is one who is already dead.”

“I don’t have a problem learning to kill Wraith,” Tony agreed, grimly serious. “I watched the video of that one feeding on John, and I’ve seen the scars on Ronon’s body. I’m the one who’s there to wake him when he has nightmares about what happened on Sateda, or what might happen to us if we were captured by the Wraith. Believe me, I have zero problem killing every single one of those fuckers.”

“Good,” Teyla said with a sharp nod, doubly pleased that Ronon’s betrothed was made of more than merely a pretty face and good humor. “Then let us begin. First lesson: if a Wraith puts its feeding hand on you, you are dead. That is why we fight with two bantos rods. That is why the rods are the length they are. This lesson, I wish to go through some of the basic exercises we learn as children. You must gain an understanding of how it will feel to move with the bantos in your hands before you can learn to fight with them.”

“That makes sense. I’ve never fought with anything like them, so I’m starting from scratch.”

Teyla inclined her head. “Then let us begin. First you will practice coordination and aim. Bring your right bantos rod up over the same shoulder and then move it in a forehand-downward, diagonal stroke to strike my bantos,” Teyla instructed, demonstrating both the hold on the bantos and the motion she wanted Tony to make. “Then take it up to your opposite shoulder and bring it back with a backhand- downward, diagonal stroke to strike mine again. It should look like your Earth letter X.”

“Alright,” Tony agreed.

Teyla appreciated the focus zy was giving to the exercise, and soon Tony had worked to a steady, moderate pace. When Tony picked up the technique and increased zyr speed, Teyla stepped back.

“Very good.”

Tony flashed her a charming grin, and she again saw what could have drawn Ronon to this kysra in particular.

“That exercise was a count of two. The next will be a count of three strikes. The first of the three will be exactly as we have been practicing with the forehand-downward, diagonal strike. The next will be a low forehand strike in which you do not follow all the way through, but hit once and reverse your swing. Complete the series with the backhand, downward diagonal stroke, again, just as we have practiced. Ready?” Zy nodded. “Begin.”

The rhythm was different, but other than a few times when Tony tried to follow through on the low strike, zy was just as quick to learn.

“Well done,” she praised zyr at the end of the counted repetitions. “Now we will combine the two exercises. We will do three sets of each. Understood?”

“Yep,” Tony agreed, stepping back into position. “Ready when you are.”

Tony again impressed Teyla with zyr attitude and the speed zy with which zy learned. Perhaps it was simply that zy wanted to be there, unlike many of her students who had been assigned to her for reprimand. Even so, Tony was dedicated and had a natural fluidity to zyr movements. Zy wasn’t as fluid with the backhand stroke, but zy never became upset when Teyla corrected zyr. Tony switched and practiced the same exercises with the left bantos without complaint.

When she felt zy had the grip and the general movements down, Teyla went through the simple exercises to practice with both bantos to help zyr accustom zyrself to the long sticks.

At the end of their session, Tony said, “Thank you, Teyla. I really appreciate your time today, especially when I know you have a lot of other students.”

“It is my pleasure,” Teyla smiled warmly and handed zyr an extra bottle of water. “I have many students, yes; however, I am pleased to have you as my student. I am also pleased with your progress and am happy to continue our lessons if you are.”

“Definitely!” zy agreed with a happy smile.

“Then I shall see about acquiring a set of bantos rods for you the next time I am on New Athos. While you can and should be able to use any set of bantos you come upon, there is something to be said for having your own.”

Tony’s eyes lit up. “Do you think I could go with you?”

“I would be delighted to introduce you to my people,” Teyla said slowly. She had thought of taking Tony to meet her people when they’d discussed visiting the leather worker who would make zyr friend’s bag, but it was not a simple matter of walking through the stargate as she might with anyone else. Tony behaved as though zy were an average person, but the truth was zyr life held great significance for all humans in Pegasus. “I am not certain that Colonel Carter, or Ronon, for that matter, would permit me to take you from Atlantis.”

Tony rolled zyr eyes, making Teyla lift her eyebrows incredulously.

“Of course I’ll want to talk it over with him, but whether he admits it or not, Ronon isn’t actually the boss of me. I don’t know Colonel Carter well enough to predict what she’ll say. I think that meeting your people is probably the safest bet if she wants me to do anything but stay on Atlantis all the time. As much as I love the city, I’d like to see more of Pegasus too.”

Teyla could understand the desire to leave, and it was not so unreasonable to think New Athos safer than many other worlds. It was probably difficult for Tony to know Ronon was able to leave when zy was not.

“Then I shall speak to Colonel Sheppard and Colonel Carter and tell you their decision at our next lesson three days from now.”

That earned her the Kysra’s agreement and another bright grin.

Once Tony had gone, Teyla allowed herself to truly consider the thought of being the one to introduce the Returned Kysra to her people. The elation she felt at the idea left her with an abundance of wild energy not even the most trying of her students could exhaust.

*~*~*~*

Ronon sprawled across the sofa in the media room, a tub of popcorn mixed with M&Ms balanced on one leg. He hadn’t made much, since Tony was feeling queasy again and didn’t plan to eat any.

As Tony loaded the DVD into the machine, zy was giving a mini-lecture about the movie zy’d chosen. Ronon watched zyr with a fond smile, not listening as attentively as he maybe should have been. Tony’s enthusiasm was endearing, even if Ronon didn’t think spending the evening watching movies was really that great. Tony obviously did and even referred to their nights together as “date nights,” so Ronon went along with it.

Tonight they were watching some Dracula story. Ronon figured he’d be happy if he could finally understand the vampire and Dracula references people made all the time when they talked about the Wraith. He didn’t really care if one actor was better than the one in another version or not. To Ronon, the best thing about watching movies—apart from finally understanding Earther references—was that Tony let him hold zyr without it having to lead anywhere.

It wasn’t that Ronon didn’t enjoy sex with Tony; he had never been happier or more satisfied than when joining with his betrothed. It was just that despite everything they’d already been through together, Tony seemed to have a hard time accepting that touch could be intimate and loving without being sexual or taking place immediately following sex. Zy still seemed confused when zy enjoyed it, which led zyr to overcompensate and purposely turn something simple into a sex marathon. If not that, then zy would pull away and become agitated, many times retreating to zyr piano and shutting Ronon out entirely. It was frustrating, and Ronon wasn’t sure what to do about it.

Cuddling on the sofa during movies was the exception. Apparently it was acceptable for couples of all genders to sit close and hold each other during movie watching, no matter the kind of movie. Ronon thought that was weird, but he wasn’t going to say anything. There was no reason to ruin something they both enjoyed while Ronon tried to figure out how to get Tony to see the same concept could be applied other times. He hadn’t come up with anything yet, unfortunately.

Tony joined Ronon on the sofa, easily sliding into the space at Ronon’s side and under his arm. Zy was adjusting the closed captions settings when it occurred to Ronon that he’d forgotten to ask how zyr first lesson with Teyla had gone.

“I think it went well,” Tony said with a quick glance and smile before zy focused on the screen and yet another setting. “I have to say that I hope my hand-to-hand training will help me advance faster. My vanity doesn’t like having to start out at a little kid level, but I can tell already that I’m using muscles in my back and shoulders than I normally don’t. Or at least I don’t use in quite the same way. I have a lot of work to do before moving with two long sticks in my hands will feel natural.”

“You’re smart, and you’re gonna to do what Teyla tells you, so I’m sure you’ll get better faster than you think you will,” Ronon assured zyr, earning himself a pleased smile as Tony shifted and cuddled into him.

Tony went on, describing the exercises Teyla had taken zyr thorough and the practice she had assigned. It was a relief to know that Teyla wasn’t going to take it easy on Tony just because zy was kysra; neither was she going to assume zy had training or experience when zy didn’t. Either could’ve led to fatal mistakes for Tony later on. It made Ronon feel good about their decision to have Teyla teach Tony the bantos. He and Tony could probably work together later on, but he wasn’t really the best teacher for a beginner…especially not when they still couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

Ronon’s calm was abruptly shattered when he tuned back in to what Tony was saying.

“—next trip to New Athos.”

Ronon stiffened as he mentally replayed Tony’s words. Zy wasn’t really thinking of leaving Atlantis, was zy? The thought of Tony away from Atlantis’ shields froze the blood in Ronon’s veins.

“What?” Ronon set the popcorn on the floor and fixed Tony with an intense look.

Not hearing the warning, or choosing to disregard it, Tony explained, “Teyla is going to talk to Colonel Carter to get permission to take me along. It might take a while, but I’m confident we’ll be able to wear her down eventually. We both think New Athos is the best place to start my off-Atlantis adventures.”

Start? Adventures? What the hell?

“Absolutely not,” Ronon snapped, his arm automatically tightening around Tony’s shoulders as if he could keep zyr on Atlantis, keep zyr safe through sheer force of will. “I won’t allow it.”

Tony blinked, so startled that it took several seconds for zyr happy, eager expression to fade to tense unhappiness. Ronon regretted the change, but he couldn’t believe Tony would be willing to put zyrself at risk, especially without even discussing it with him first!

“Excuse me?”

“You’re not leaving Atlantis. No way.” Ronon knew he’d screwed up when Tony pulled away from him, and zyr chin lifted stubbornly.

“Wow,” zy said indignantly, zyr eyes narrowing to slits as glared at him. “I told Teyla you weren’t the boss of me, but I honestly didn’t think I’d need to tell you the same thing. You don’t get to tell me what I will and won’t be doing, Ronon. I didn’t take that kind of controlling crap from my Earth lovers, and I’m certainly not going to take it from you.”

Ronon glared back, his own nasty temper coming forward. “Maybe not lovers, but we both know you let that Gibbs guy control almost everything about you. At least I’m trying to protect you, not use you and then throw you away.”

Ronon regretted the words even as he said them. As much as he wished he could reach out and snatch them out of the air, it was too late to take them back. Tony paled, and hurt dulled zyr green eyes before zy looked away and jerked to zyr feet.

“Nice. Really nice, Ronon. Fuck you very much too.” Tony whipped the remote at him; Ronon automatically caught it and set it on the cushion beside him, a tense feeling of dread building in his stomach. “Go ahead and finish date night by yourself. I’ve got better things to do. Maybe I’ll go talk to Teyla about what I’ll need to take with me.”

“Hey!” Panicking, Ronon shot up from the sofa and grabbed Tony’s upper arm. “Didn’t you hear me? You’re not going to New Athos.”

“Maybe you didn’t hear me,” Tony snapped, jerking zyr arm from Ronon’s grasp and shoving him back with zyr palms against his chest. “ _It’s not your choice!”_

Ronon flexed his fists at his side, trying to calm down. The situation was getting out of control, but Ronon couldn’t seem to stop himself from saying stupid crap that made it worse. He took a deep breath and carefully said, “I’m sorry. Tony, I’m sorry. Saying that about him…I was out of line. I’m not trying to control you. I just don’t want you risking your life over a stupid set of bantos, something you said yourself Teyla was willing to bring back for you.”

Not in the mood to hear Ronon’s apology, Tony snorted. “Yeah, well it’s my life to risk, and I’m going with Teyla. This isn’t your decision, and you have no right to stop me.”

“Maybe not, but I’ll talk to Sheppard,” Ronon countered. “He’ll see what a bad idea it would be to take you to New Athos, and Carter isn’t going to order him to just to make you happy. I’m pretty sure even Carter will see it’s a stupid idea.”

“Oh, really?” Tony’s eyes flashed with fury, telling Ronon he’d screwed up again. “It was my idea, so does that make me stupid?”

“That’s not what I said!” Ronon looked away and ran a hand through his hair, again trying to get a grip on his temper. He had to calm down. He had to get them past the anger so they could be reasonable about it instead of just hurling orders and ultimatums at each other. “Leaving Atlantis would be stupid when there’s no good reason for you to go. Why would you even want to risk it?”

Tony rolled zyr eyes. “It’s not just about the bantos, and you know it!”

“Then there’s no reason for you to go at all!” Ronon pointed at Tony and then at the floor, declaring, “You’re staying right here where you’re safe.”

Damn it! Hadn’t he just decided he _wouldn’t_ try to give Tony orders?

“Who the hell are you to tell me what I can and can’t do?” Tony shouted and jabbed zyr own index finger into Ronon’s chest. “You are supposed to be my lover, not my jailor!”

Ronon grabbed zyr wrist to keep zyr from poking him again. “I’m the one who brought you here! I have to keep you safe!”

“I’m an adult, Ronon.” Tony hissed, coldly furious as zy tore zyr wrist away from him. “I made the decision to come here, and I can handle myself.”

“Not against the Wraith, you can’t.”

“I guess we won’t know until I face one, will we?” Tony said, crossing zyr arms over zyr chest.

A cold ball of fear-driven rage made Ronon’s muscles seize. Did Tony mean that? Ronon’s heart started pounding, and his mind replayed that day on Sateda when Melena had refused to leave, when zy had insisted zy was going to stay and fight too. No. No way. History was _not_ going to repeat itself. Not with Tony.

“Are you telling me you _want_ to face off with a Wraith? Are you trying to prove something? Is that what this is about, Tony?” Ronon demanded, terrified and furious.

“Don’t be _stupid_ ,” Tony sneered the word. “I’m not going to go out looking for one, but I need a day away from the city. Teyla said her people were culled recently enough that visiting them should be safe.”

“Leaving Atlantis is _never_ safe!” Ronon shouted, crossing his arms over his chest and mirroring Tony’s stance. “All the Wraith are awake, Tony. _All of them!_ The old rules don’t work anymore. Planets are being culled months instead of years or decades later. This is insane. You’re not going anywhere; not for bantos, not for a ‘day off.’ End of discussion.”

“So only you get to have time away from this place? I know how many planets you guys have been back to already. Part of the reason you’ve gone out so much is because you get ‘restless’ from being confined to the city for so long, and you don’t even have her presence sitting in the back of your head every day, all day!” Tony made a furious noise, dropping zyr hands to zyr hips so zy could move forward and get in Ronon’s face. “I can’t go anywhere. I can’t do anything without feeling her in my head. I’ve got an alien presence in my head and an alien baby in my belly. I’m not even sure I’m _me_ anymore, Ronon! You need time away? Well so do I!”

“That’s different,” Ronon growled, refusing to be the one to step back first, not even if he was uneasy about what Tony had just said. Had Atlantis done something to hurt Tony?

“Tell me how my needing to get away is so different from yours,” Tony demanded.

Ronon huffed, “You know we’re trying to improve Atlantis’ relations with the rest of the galaxy—fix what the other Earthers messed up.”

“I _do_ know that. I also know that I could help. After all, I’m supposedly this magical, rainbow-unicorn, miracle creature everybody is going to fall all over themselves to help as soon as they know I exist,” zy said, gesturing wildly. “Why shouldn’t I use that to help? Or is it you don’t want me to help?”

“No, I don’t!”

“Why the hell not?”

“Because as soon as Carter knows it’s an option, that’s what they’ll use you for all the time. They’ll demand you risk your life constantly just because it’s easier for them. That’s how governments are,” Ronon snarled in frustration. “You should know since you said you worked for one.” Ronon knew for a fact Tony was aware of what would happen. They’d even talked about it, and Tony had agreed that zy didn’t want to be used like that. What had changed?

“I realize it’s a risk, but you believe the Old Ones brought us together for a reason. What if this is it? Maybe I’m supposed to be talking to the people of Pegasus to give them hope that the Old Ones have returned.”

“I can’t believe they’d want you to risk yourself like that.” Since when had Tony suddenly started believing in the Old Ones?

“What makes that so much worse than you risking your life all the time?” Tony challenged him, making the argument even more surreal.

“I’m from Pegasus. I didn’t have a choice because it was only a matter of time before the Wraith culled my world. The only choices Pegasus natives have is to fight and die or give up and die. You’re different, especially when Atlantis herself wants to protect you…you and our baby, in case you’ve forgotten.”

Tony’s smile held no warmth, only bitterness. “Oh, I wondered how long it would be before you threw that in my face.”

“What’s so wrong with me not wanting to watch my betrothed and child be eaten by the Wraith?”

Ronon felt sick. Did Tony regret the baby? Did zy regret them? Ronon wished he could just pause everything so he’d have a chance to think before he said something he couldn’t take back. Something worse, that is.

“You don’t know that’s what would happen!”

“Yes I do! Put yourself out there, and if it isn’t this time, then it would be the next or the next. Giving people hope sounds great to you, but your very existence challenges the Wraith to kill you to prove the Old Ones have forsaken the galaxy. As soon as the Wraith know you exist, they will Hunt. You. Down!” Ronon’s voice cracked at the thought of the Wraith hunting Tony, of them killing zyr or turning zyr into one of their Worshippers, or of them subjecting Tony to the years of constant terror and horror he’d been through. “It won’t be like the one ship that hunted me. It’ll be every Wraith ship all over the galaxy. You’re not prepared to fight the Wraith at all, Tony. You’d face them and die for it!”

“I’m not that weak!” Tony snapped.

“You’re not weak, but you’re not a warrior, and you _are_ naïve,” Ronon insisted. “You watched that recording of the Wraith feeding on Sheppard, but you still don’t get it! If you really understood what the Wraith were, you’d still be on Earth!”

There was a shocked silence.

“Wow.” Tony shook zyr head mockingly. “Lucky for you, I’m just too stupid to get it, and you’ve had a body for a quick fuck whenever you wanted it. If you’re too afraid to have me here, maybe I ought to cut my losses and go home.” Tony wiped zyr hand over zyr face and snarled viciously, “You think you’re so great, Ronon, that your heritage makes you so much better, but the truth is you’re no different than every other XY in every universe who thinks he knows better than an idiot delt!”

“If you’re so unhappy here with me, then maybe you shouldn’t have come with me!” Ronon retorted, hating himself and his words even as he said them. “At least then you’d be safe from your own stubborn determination to get yourself killed.”

“Or at least you wouldn’t have to see it. That’s really what you mean, right?” Tony retorted bitterly. “And that makes all the difference. Maybe I should go back; it’s not like you’d miss me.”

Ronon shrugged, the casual gesture at odds with the terror he felt when he thought about Tony being discovered by the Wraith. “It’d be worth it not to see you die.”

They glared daggers at each other until Tony finally snapped, “Fine. Fuck you, Ronon. Move, and I’ll be out of your way in no time, at least for tonight. Let me know if the bedroom isn’t far enough, and you really want me to go back to Earth.”

Ronon gritted his teeth together and let Tony shove past him. As soon as the door had slid closed behind zyr, he stumbled back to the sofa and collapsed onto the soft leather. How had it gone so wrong so fast? Was Tony serious, or was zyr threat to leave just the result of anger? Ronon himself was torn between wanting to shake sense into Tony and wanting to hold zyr and reassure zyr that he loved zyr and wanted zyr to stay on Atlantis with him, and he had no idea which impulse was the right one.

It was infuriating that he wasn’t sure what the fight had really been about. It was about going to New Athos, but it was more than that. Once he knew, he could fix it. Until then, he was stuck in limbo and unable to decide if he was more furious with Tony for wanting to do stupid things or more pissed off with himself for being an asshole and saying the worst things at the worst times. Still, he could and would deal with all that. What really worried him was how quickly Tony offered to go back to Earth. The thought of Tony leaving hurt like a blade shoved deep in his chest, then ripped out, dragging his heart with it.

Ronon scrubbed his face with both hands and snarled wordlessly, not sure if he was choking on anger or fear. Even if it was probably for the best, even if it would keep Tony and their child safer, Ronon couldn’t let them go. Good, bad, and everything in between, Ronon wasn’t giving up Tony or their family. Ronon would give them both time to cool off, and then he’d sit down with Tony and talk to zyr, figure out what was going on in zyr head, and figure out what to do about it. If it came down to a choice between Pegasus and Tony…well, Ronon was working to learn more English anyway. He might as well do it on Earth.

That night, Ronon was still worked up enough that he didn’t join Tony in their bed. Instead, he just slept on the movie room sofa—a stupid decision that left him sleep-deprived with a sore back and a kink in his neck come morning. He still didn’t know how hearing about Tony’s plan to go to New Athos had resulted in such a horrible fight, one with plenty of yelling, hand-waving, and eventual stomping away. He supposed he should be grateful that neither one of them was the type to throw a punch.

Ronon was still furious with himself for never being able to say the right thing, with Tony for being so stubborn, and with Teyla for suggesting the trip in the first place. He knew he couldn’t face Tony until he’d worked off some of his anger, so he left ridiculously early without bothering to shower and spent a good two hours running the city before Sheppard tried to join him. It was all Ronon could do to keep his responses to civilized grunts instead of biting off his team leader’s head. Better at reading Ronon than most others, Sheppard broke away with a flimsy excuse after about thirty minutes of mutual discomfort.

Luckily, Ronon had traded with Teyla, so it was his day to administer punishment lessons, which meant he got to spend several hours making everyone he encountered regret every bad choice they’d made on Atlantis. It didn’t make him feel any better, but reducing a supposedly badass soldier to a pathetic, whimpering mess on the gym mat certainly didn’t make him feel any worse. Finding out he was scheduled with the plant guy Teyla had told him about was the only time Ronon came close to losing his scowl. It seemed like that guy still couldn’t keep his hands to himself, so Ronon was thrilled to give him an extended lesson.

In between lessons, Ronon mentally talked to himself like his dada had taught him to do when he was young. He worked to convince himself that he didn’t have the right to make Tony’s decisions for zyr, and that New Athos really was the best option if Tony really wanted to travel off the city. They didn’t have to tell anyone Tony was a kysra.

Except…. Ronon had to admit that he truly believed the Old Ones wanted Tony in Pegasus for a reason, but couldn’t it just be starting a new Satedan population? Wasn’t the child in zyr belly enough to ask of zyr? Again, rational thought prevailed, and Ronon realized that if he and Tony didn’t reveal the return of the Vedaeus, then it would be up to their children or their children’s children to forge a new path for all kysra in Pegasus. Ronon couldn’t decide which idea he hated more, which didn’t do anything to calm his temper in the long run.

Finally, he thought about what Tony had said about having Atlantis in the back of zyr mind all the time. The more he thought about _that_ , the more he was convinced that it was at the root of what was driving Tony to leave the city. Considering Tony’s reaction to the Earthers’ stories about those snake-things that could invade a person’s mind, it wasn’t really a surprise that zy wouldn’t react well to sharing mind-space with Atlantis all the time. Ronon certainly wouldn’t want to share his mind with anyone that way, not even Tony, and he loved zyr. If needing to have zyr thoughts to zyrself was the source of Tony’s wanting to leave Atlantis, then Ronon could understand that. They’d just have to find a solution that didn’t involve zyr taking unreasonable risks.

Maybe they could take a trip to the mainland or something, though that might not be much safer than New Athos. Ronon hadn’t heard much about New Lantea’s mainland other than a discussion in the cafeteria between two overly excitable scientists. They had said something about a snake with venom more deadly than Earth’s death adder. The thought of Tony encountering something worse than a creature with death as part of its name was nightmare-inducing. It was enough that Ronon actually thought about trying to persuade Sheppard to let them have a trip to Earth.

He might have taken that idea further if he’d really thought Earth was safe for Tony. In Ronon’s quest to keep learning English, he’d come across one of Tony’s history books and another law book. It seemed the Civil Rights movement he’d read about had never gotten very far defending kysra rights. Kysra weren’t called slaves, but they certainly weren’t equal to men and women. They had to choose to be men or women, but either way they decided, they were still considered lesser than biological men and women. The list of rights they did have was far shorter than the list of rights they didn’t have. The last thing Ronon wanted to do was go to Earth with Tony and have zyr abused or harmed because zy was a kysra.

By the time the day was over, Ronon could even admit that losing his temper and yelling at Tony was one of the worst things he could have done if he really wanted to keep Tony stay safe on Atlantis. For all that they were committed to each other, they hadn’t been together for very long. Even so, Ronon knew Tony was the type to dig in zyr heels when zy was ordered to do something. If he’d been smart, Ronon would’ve just talked to Tony instead of freaking out.

Tony liked talking. More than that, zy needed it. Zy had been harmed by too many people who should have taken care of zyr to believe Ronon wouldn’t eventually hurt zyr too. It almost killed Ronon to realize that he had hurt zyr with his foolish words. What would it take to heal those wounds, especially when Tony still bore the marks of someone who had been abused by those zy should have been able to trust the most? Tony had never said anything more about zyr sire after Sheppard had questioned zyr about zyr birthdate, but Ronon had seen enough and then heard enough from McKay to know that the bastard had abused Tony with his words and his fists.

As if a parent’s betrayal of their most sacred duty to their child weren’t enough, Tony _had_ talked about zyr boss and supposed friend, Gibbs. That man was guilty of so many wrongs, the least of which was being proud of his cruel and often irrational behavior. A leader was supposed to lead by example. From the damage the man had done to Tony, damage started long before the day Ronon had met Tony, Gibbs was no leader. Tony had had more than one nightmare about the day the _se’te wreth_ had thrown Tony out of his house like so much garbage. If it wouldn’t hurt Tony even more, Ronon would see to it that Gibbs had just long enough to regret his behavior before Ronon dispatched him to wherever he was destined to spend his death.

Calmer and tired enough that he thought he couldn’t screw up any more than he already had, Ronon figured it was time to go home. Another time, it might have amused him to see how word of his bad mood had spread. People practically ran from him as he dragged himself back to the transporter. Right at that moment, all he wanted was a hot shower, food, drink, and his lover…not necessarily in that order. At least no one was foolish enough to try to join him in the transporter.

He heaved a tired sigh and said, “Home now, Atlantis.” Ronon was wiped out enough that he appreciated not having to go through the three different transporters he would if he used the touch-screen. At his verbal request, Atlantis could and would transport him directly from whatever transporter he entered to the one in his and Tony’s apartment, as long as he was alone. Ronon suspected that Atlantis could move anyone she wanted anywhere she wanted. She just didn’t because people would know she existed, and, for whatever reason, she didn’t want anyone to know. That was yet another thing making Tony’s life more difficult as zy was torn between being open and honest with Sheppard and keeping Atlantis’ secret.

There was the regular microsecond of weirdness, and then the doors slid back with an almost-silent hiss. The rich, sweet scent of recent baking plus a spicy smell that had to be some kind of cooked meat flooded the transporter, telling Ronon that Tony was home and had been dealing with their argument in zyr own way. Ronon’s stomach growled.

Despite his desire to eat everything he could smell, Ronon wanted to get clean first. Tony might say zy had odd quirks, but going for so many years without being able to bathe or wear clean clothes had made Ronon kind of crazy about being clean unless he had no choice. The Earthers didn’t even realize what a luxury it was to have running water much less to have the opportunity to use it whenever they wanted to. At first, Ronon had been horrified by the sheer waste that taking a shower seemed to be. How could he stand and let precious water run over his hair and body for minutes at a time when he knew well what it was like to feel as though he was dying of thirst? Like many things, he’d grown accustomed to the idea eventually and counted it as a luxury he’d be loath to give up. Just like having plenty of food and drinking water, bathing was something Ronon would never take for granted.

Once he was clean and dressed in loose pants and his most comfortable sleeveless linen tunic, Ronon padded out the bedroom sliding glass door, across the courtyard, and back in through another sliding glass door into the breakfast room. He was hoping to catch Tony still in the kitchen, since zy would be more likely to talk there than if zy had moved into the piano room. If Tony was playing the piano, it would be because zy wanted to escape zyr thoughts—and Ronon. He’d learned that much about his kysra already.

“Hey.”

“Shit!” Tony jumped and fumbled the mixing bowl zy was drying. Zy glanced up at Ronon, then ducked zyr head and cleared zyr throat. “Uh, hey.”

There was an uncomfortable silence, but Ronon wasn’t sure what to say to fill it. He hadn’t expected a warm welcome, but he had expected Tony to say something. Tony was a talker. Zy talked about things zy loved; zy talked about things zy hated; zy talked about anything and everything, almost uncensored most of the time. Zy even talked in zyr sleep sometimes. A quiet Tony was a very bad sign. The fact that Tony wouldn’t look at him just added to Ronon’s unease.

“Looks like you’ve been busy. Is that peanut butter I smell?” he asked as he moved slowly toward the angular counter-cum-breakfast-bar that separated the kitchen from the breakfast area and the living room.

“Yeah, cookies,” Tony answered dully.

“Awesome. Those are my favorite.” Ronon winced at how fake and awkward he sounded.

“I know.” Tony set the metal bowl on the island counter and picked up the stirring attachment that went on zyr mixer machine.

“That’s nice of you, especially since I was such an ass last night.”

That got Tony to face him finally, and Ronon sucked in a shocked breath. Tony’s eyes were red-rimmed with dark circles beneath them, and zyr face was pale and drawn. Zy looked like zy’d suffered a month of sleepless nights on top of a long illness. Ronon wondered if he should be calling Doc X.

“That bad?” Tony asked, the edge of zyr lips momentarily twitching upward in grim amusement. “I figured I didn’t look especially great today, but I’ve been avoiding mirrors and reflective surfaces, so….”

Ronon hesitated, then mentally kicked himself for doing so. Slowly easing closer, much like he would a wounded animal, Ronon offered, “You look tired, Tony. Tell me what needs doing, and I can finish here if you want to sleep.”

Tony lowered zyr eyes to the thoroughly dry mixer attachment before grabbing it and the mixing bowl, then retreating to the KitchenAid on the other side of the room when Ronon took one step too close. Zy turned zyr back to Ronon as zy put it together and covered the machine.

“No, I’m fine. I’m just waiting for the lasagna to be done, and that’s it.” Zy shot Ronon a grimace zy probably meant to be a smile.

Ronon frowned. Tony hadn’t been so skittish with him since before they’d slept together that first night. Actually, even then zy hadn’t ever fled from him.

“Are you sure?” Ronon pressed. “If you’re not feeling well, I’d like to take care of you, m’kysra.”

If Ronon hadn’t been watching so closely, he would have missed the grief and longing that flickered over Tony’s features before zy mercilessly suppressed it, blanking zyr expression completely.

“I’m fine.”

Ronon shifted his weight to one side and watched Tony for a few seconds before concluding that if Tony truly wanted him to leave, zy would have said so. Something more was going on. It was almost like Tony wasn’t allowing zyrself to seek comfort from him. Ronon had to wonder if it was because zy was still angry, or if something else was going on.

Deciding to test the theory, Ronon waited until Tony returned to the counter to pick up one of the pieces to zyr pasta roller. Then he edged forward until he was close enough to slip his hand up to rest lightly at the small of Tony’s back, just above zyr waistband. Tony froze momentarily but allowed the touch. While zy wasn’t exactly throwing zyrself into his arms, Ronon thought he was on the right track. Tony clearly wanted…. No, zy _needed_ something from him, some kind of reassurance before zy would let him closer.

Aware that moving any closer would be backing Tony into a literal corner where the counter angled, Ronon stayed where he was and began making gentle circular motions on Tony’s back.

“Is your stomach still upset? I could make you some of that ginger tea you like.”

Back to avoiding Ronon’s gaze, Tony grimaced. “No, I’ve had as much of that as I can stand today. I thought it would help, but it turns out that once my stomach hits the ‘reject all’ button, nothing will settle the morning sickness.”

“I didn’t think you were having much problem with that.”

Ronon frowned, concerned that Tony was having nausea at all. No matter what those guides Doc X had given him had said, Ronon had assumed the Old Ones had designed kysra to handle the abrupt increase of hormones that came with pregnancy. Then again, he had been young enough that he hadn’t paid much attention to his dada’s pregnancies, and he and Melena had never tried for a baby. Maybe Doc X’s books were right. Even so, Ronon didn’t like that Tony had been so ill. Surely that wasn’t normal.

Tony shrugged, again refusing to look directly at Ronon. However, zy didn’t move away.

“This is the first day I’ve been this sick. I’ve been lucky.”

“I’m still sorry, m’kysra. I wish I’d been here to take care of you.” Ronon thought about saying that Tony should’ve called him, but he didn’t think zy’d take it well after their fight last night. Fighting and then being upset had probably made the sickness worse.

Ronon figured the only way to resolve the problem was to face it, so he tried to steer the conversation back to their fight. If they could get that out of the way, Tony might let him help zyr. “Maybe it was so bad today because you were upset last night?”

Ronon hadn’t realized how much Tony had been relaxing under his hand until zy suddenly tensed. Zy made an uncertain noise and slipped away from him again, choosing to assemble and put away the pasta roller on the back counter this time.

There was another awkward silence while Tony proceeded to rearrange the entire cupboard, much to Ronon’s frustration. He desperately wished he had the right words or knew what to do. Instead of spending the day delivering beat-downs, Ronon should have been talking to Teyla and figuring out what he was going to say when he got home again. Unlike him, she always had the right words. She would have told him what to do and say, and Tony would be in his arms now instead of across the room. Unfortunately, Ronon didn’t have Teyla’s skill. He’d have to settle for his usual, blunt ways.

He had no more than opened his mouth to speak when a female voice spoke into his mind.

//You are stupid.//

Ronon blinked in shock. “Atlantis?” Ronon barely mouthed the question, not wishing to speak when Tony might hear. If it was the city, the last thing Ronon wanted to was for Tony to think they were talking about zyr.

//Of course,// she replied, sounding like a female version of McKay at his most annoyed. //Do not bother asking tiresome questions now. I did not speak to you before because I did not wish to. I do so now because I must.//

Ronon was pretty sure he should be insulted.

Atlantis continued, saying something that sent Ronon reeling. //Though zy has not said so, I believe Tony fears you will reject zyr. Zy fears you regret bringing zyr here and will keep zyr only long enough for the kyta to be born.//

Ronon felt sick. He remembered Tony had been afraid of that while they were on Earth, but he’d thought they were well past it by now. He should’ve known better. Hadn’t he just read about how kysra were never given custody of their children if there was a dispute between them and the other parent? No matter how much he wished it were different, such history wasn’t as easy to fix as just telling Tony he loved zyr.

“Tony?”

Zy made a questioning noise without looking at Ronon.

“Tony?” Ronon said, then once more, waiting until Tony finally turned to face him across the kitchen island.

“I was listening the first time.”

Ronon knew there wasn’t a good response to that, so he forged ahead. “M’kysra, can I come over there? Come to you?”

Tony’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean? I’m not stopping you.”

“I know, and I’m perfectly happy to chase my beloved all around the kitchen, but I need to know that you want me to catch you in the end.”

Tony stared at him, frowning harder, zyr beautiful eyes dulled by fatigue and wariness.

“Uh, okay?”

Ronon chose to take that as permission and slowly moved around the island, holding Tony’s gaze and keeping alert for any indication that zy wanted him to stop. When he was about a hand’s span away, he paused.

“Can I touch you, Tony?”

Tony was tense enough Ronon was afraid zy would shatter at his touch, but zy nodded. Taking care to telegraph his intentions, Ronon closed the gap and slid his arms around zyr, gently drawing zyr in to rest against him. Even stressed and ill, Tony felt so solid, so good in his arms. He ducked his head and breathed in zyr scent, pressing a chaste kiss to zyr jaw and humming in pleasure.

In his mind, Ronon heard, //Good. Very good. Much better than I’d hoped, in truth.//

He ignored Atlantis except to wonder if that was the kind of commentary Tony had to deal with all the time. If so, he suddenly had a lot more sympathy for what zy’d said about needing to get away from having Atlantis in zyr head all the time.

Tony pressed zyr palms against his chest. Ronon reluctantly let zyr go, relieved when zy didn’t go far.

Tony turned to the side and leaned both hands on the counter, staring down at them as though that would make it easier. “Do. Do you still…?”

“Do I what, Tony?” Ronon could tell he wasn’t going to like the question, but he figured they had to get whatever it was out in the open so they could deal with it.

“Do you still want me to go back to Earth?”

Ronon closed his eyes briefly, the words were like a punch to the gut. He had never felt more like an asshole in his life. He was fairly sure he’d never actually said he wanted Tony to leave, but he must have come close enough that that was the way Tony had interpreted it.

“No, never,” Ronon reassured zyr. “Do you want to go back?”

“No!” Tony’s head shot up, and zy met Ronon’s eyes voluntarily for the first time since Ronon had come home. “No. Please don’t send me away.” The words seemed escape Tony despite zyrself, if the way zy snapped zyr jaw shut and looked away was any indication.

“I would never, could never send you away.” Ronon pressed closer and took zyr in his arms again, coaxing zyr to turn zyr body toward him. He tilted zyr face up and brushed his thumb over zyr cheek. “Why would you think that?”

Tony’s hands went hesitantly to Ronon’s sides. Once zy was touching him, zy clenched zyr fingers in his tunic, as if zy anticipating Ronon would try to get away or try to push zyr away.

“We fought,” zy said, zyr tone was flat, emotionless. Zyr blood-shot eyes revealed zyr misery.

“I know,” Ronon agreed. Everything in him dreaded the answer, but he had to ask. He had to know if what Atlantis had said was the truth. “All couples fight at some point. Why would that mean I’d send you away?”

“That’s what happens when I screw up.”

Ronon swallowed down his anger at all those who had hurt and betrayed Tony’s trust, himself included. He couldn’t do anything about them, and yelling would only upset his lover.

“You didn’t screw up,” Ronon said as calmly as he could. “If anyone did, it was me. You said you wanted to go to New Athos, and I freaked out. I started barking orders at you instead of talking to you. I knew I was saying the wrong things and making everything worse, but I couldn’t make myself shut up.”

“But…” Tony frowned, little lines forming between zyr eyebrows. “But you said—”

“I said a lot of crap because I was scared,” Ronon interrupted zyr, his thumb brushing gently over zyr cheek again. “I’m not sending you away. I’m not leaving you. If someday you decide you want to go to Earth, then I’m going with you.” When Tony still didn’t look convinced, Ronon took a chance and tilted zyr face up, kissing zyr softly. “Tony, m’kysra, _I love you_.”

Tony stared anxiously into Ronon’s eyes for several seconds before whispering a curse and finally accepting his embrace, leaning into him. Tony’s arms went around Ronon’s waist, clinging tightly, and zy allowed zyr head to fall to his shoulder. Zy was trembling. It reminded Ronon of the times he had survived battle only to fall into shock once the danger was past. It made sense, even if Tony’s battle took place only in zyr mind. Sometimes the mind was a more frightening place than anything in reality.

“Easy, Tony,” Ronon soothed zyr, cradling the back of zyr neck and rubbing zyr back. “I’m sorry you’ve been worrying about this all day. No wonder you’re more tense than a _giget_23 trapped with a nidos of meura.”

Tony made a sound that might have been a laugh if it had been strangled and clubbed to death on the way to being voiced.

“I’m such a fucking mess,” zy mumbled into Ronon’s tunic. “I’m sorry; I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I don’t know why I’m shaking worse than a tweaker trying to go clean cold-turkey.”

Ronon had no idea what that meant. Not even during Tony’s movies had he heard the word “tweaker,” and he was pretty sure turkey was that kind of bird Sheppard liked to eat during Earth’s harvest festival. That didn’t make any sense, so Ronon decided to ignore that part and deal with what he did understand.

“You’re going to be alright, m’kysra. I’ll take care of you.” Ronon pressed Tony against the counter, holding zyr tightly enough he was a little concerned he was bruising zyr, and murmuring similar reassurances. They stayed that way until Tony suddenly went limp in Ronon’s arms.

“Oh!”

The soft exhalation was a puff of warm air against Ronon’s throat. If it weren’t for the way Tony was still holding onto his shirt, he would have thought his kysra had lost consciousness. As it was, Ronon was certain he and the counter were the only things keeping Tony on zyr feet. Ronon almost called out to Atlantis to get Doc X, but he didn’t want to upset Tony further, and he knew having the doc come over would. It was probably a combination of a sleepless night followed by being sick and spending an entire day upset and worrying that was taking its toll on Tony. They both could probably use a good night’s sleep.

About the time Ronon was considering trying to carry Tony to their bed, the oven timer went off.

“Crap, sorry.” Tony made an obvious effort to rouse zyrself, but Ronon hushed zyr and guided zyr over to a chair.

“I’ve got it. I know how to take things out of the oven now, amalecto.”

Tony didn’t protest, which was alarming. Ronon would wait and see, but calling the doc was definitely back on the table. Ronon dealt with the oven and dished up two huge lasagna slices and brought them back with milk for them both before Tony realized what he was doing.

Zy blinked owlishly at the plate of food in front of zyr. “You cut it before it cooled.”

Already half way through his piece, with the help of the cold milk to keep him from completely burning his mouth, Ronon just grunted. Emotional upheaval or not, once he’d seen and smelled the food, his hunger had returned with a vengeance.

Tony glanced at Ronon, then his plate. He raised one eyebrow. “How did you keep it from falling apart? You’re supposed to let it cool for a while before you cut it, otherwise it falls apart.”

“I’m good with a knife. Fast too.” Ronon nodded to Tony’s plate. “You should try to eat something. I know you’re tired and not feeling great, but try, okay?”

“It’s not supposed to work like that,” zy grumbled. Tony picked at the lasagna before wincing and trying a few sips of milk first.

“Do you want something else? I don’t even know what all you made today, but I think we still have soup left from the other night.”

“No,” Tony pushed the plate toward Ronon. “I’m more tired than anything. I might try some crackers if I feel like it later.”

Ronon eyed zyr, but decided he’d be better off not fighting zyr for the moment. Zy was drinking the milk, so that was better than nothing.

“Okay. You’ll tell me if you change your mind and want me to get you something?”

Tony made a noise of agreement and pointedly pushed zyr plate in front of Ronon again. “You might as well eat it. It’s not going back in the pan.”

It didn’t take Ronon long to finish off that piece, or the next one either. By that time, Tony had actually managed to drink all zyr milk and was looking a little better.

Ronon reached over and curled his fingers around Tony’s. “I know we need to talk about everything, but can we take a nap first?”

“I should clean up the kitchen,” Tony said, zyr tone still oddly flat as zy stared down at their joined hands.

“It can wait, m’kysra.” Ronon squeezed zyr fingers gently. “It looks like you already cleaned everything you used earlier today, and I can put these dishes in the washer. The rest of the food has to cool before it can go in the refrigerator, right? We can rest for a little bit.”

“Alright,” Tony finally agreed.

Ronon made quick work of putting their dishes in the dishwasher. He also grabbed a package of crackers and some bottled water from the pantry before returning to where Tony was still blinking dazedly at the table top. Ronon wondered if zy had slept at all last night. He’d thought about just napping on the sofa with zyr, but if zy was this exhausted, maybe it was better to go to bed now rather than have to wake zyr to move again later.

“Come, m’kysra. Let me take you to bed.”

Ronon eased Tony to zyr feet, only to have zyr waver in zyr grasp. Pressing his lips together to keep himself from saying anything too stupid, Ronon handed the waters and crackers to Tony, then swept zyr up in his arms before zy realized what he intended to do.

“Hey!”

“Sleep now, Tony,” Ronon soothed. He was fairly sure Tony had only objected out of habit, especially since zy was practically asleep already. “You can yell at me when you wake up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 22 nal atan: (NAHL ah-TAHN) time of lust and uselessness; honeymoon [New Athos]  
> 23 giget: (ʤEE-ʤayt) a small rodent common to Sateda; as mice are to cats on Earth, so were giget to meura on Sateda


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_Gaussday, Neumann 38 (Earth March 19, 2008)_

Tony woke slowly, only aware of the contented hum in the lizard part of zyr brain that told zyr zy was safe. Zy was so relaxed that zy couldn’t be bothered to open zyr eyes much less move any of zyr limbs. More of zyr brain came online bit-by-bit: zy was lying on zyr side with the feeling of a comfortable mattress beneath zyr with blankets around zyr, and there was a soft pillow under zyr cheek. Then zy realized the warmth at zyr back and wrapped around zyr middle had to be a person, not mere blankets. Zy could feel their bare skin against zyr own, and their slow, even breaths on the nape of zyr neck.

Rather than upsetting zyr, the knowledge that zy was being held tightly against another naked person affected zy inner lizard like sunlight on a well-placed sunning rock. Zy remained limp and drifted back into that space between sleep and awareness for an indeterminate amount of time until the warm body at zyr back began to move. Cooler air seeped in, making Tony frown. Zy felt the person (and their heat) move away and be replaced by covers that, while still warm, were definitely not an adequate substitute. Zy grunted and flexed zyr fingers, but the warm body didn’t return.

Annoyance dragged zyr closer, but it was later that the smell of food brought Tony to true awareness. Zy opened one eye just as a bare-chested Ronon set a plate of toast and a glass of something golden and fizzy on the nightstand and then sat down beside zyr.

“How are you feeling?” he asked softly, eyes dark with concern.

Tony closed zyr eyes and considered the question. Oddly, zy seemed to have none of zyr recent nausea upon waking. Zy opened zyr eyes and cautiously rose up on one arm, then continued until zy was sitting up.

“Good. I think I’m good.”

Ronon’s shoulders relaxed in obvious relief.

“I’m so glad, m’kysra. I was reading in that guide from Doc X again last night, and it said that eating something before you got out of bed might help too, so I made you toast. There was ginger ale in the stuff you bought on Earth, and that’s supposed to be good too, if you want to try some.”

Tony’s stomach growled loudly enough that they both heard it.

“I guess my body is voting yes.” Zy replied wryly. “I think it’s the final authority, so I’ll try the ginger ale first.”

If it didn’t work, at least that wouldn’t be the worst thing zy’d had come back up. When had zy started evaluating food on how they might taste if zyr stomach rejected them?

Ronon nodded. “Let me prop up some pillows so you can lean back.”

A yawn overruled Tony’s automatic objection. Trying to suppress it only made it worse, and Tony ended up yawning so hard zyr eyes watered. By the time zy was wiping the tears from the inner corners of zyr eyes, Ronon had finished fluffing and stacking the pillows to whatever exacting specifications he had. Tony gave a mental shrug and relaxed back into the admittedly comfortable mound.

“Good?” Ronon asked after zy had taken a few, small sips.

“So far,” Tony said, accepting a slice of toast. They sat in silence as zy chewed and sipped. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but it definitely wasn’t the easy companionship zy had gotten used to having with Ronon. Eventually, zyr focus dropped to where Ronon had his hand on zyr thigh, absentmindedly rubbing circles with his thumb.

Ronon followed zyr gaze and must’ve realized what he was doing. He paused. “Okay?”

“Yeah.” Tony covered his hand with zyr own. “Yeah, definitely. I’m glad you still want—” Tony shoved the last corner of toast in zyr mouth to keep from saying more.

Ronon cocked his head and studied zyr intently, so zy took another sip of ginger ale. Ronon looked back down at their hands and pointedly turned his over so he could lace their fingers together.

“I know we need to talk about stuff, but first I want to make sure you understand I’m never going to leave you or make you leave. I love you, Tony. Even if you want to go back to Earth, I’ll go with you. This— _us_ —is forever.”

Tony sucked in a shuddering breath. The earnestness in Ronon’s eyes made zyr blurt out the question zy had been asking zyrself for weeks:

“Then why aren’t we married?”

“What?”

“Why aren’t we married or making plans to get married? It’s just…you asked me on Earth, but you haven’t brought it up at all since then.” Zy tried to shrug dismissively but from the expression on Ronon’s face, zy assumed zy failed at playing off how much zy had been worrying. “I know you want the baby, and I know you enjoy having sex with me. I just can’t help but wonder if you changed your mind about being publicly tied to me like that.”

Ronon’s eyes had gone wide and horrified. “I thought I had pushed you into enough changes. I was trying to wait until you said you were ready. And Teyla said—”

“Uh, what? _What_ did Teyla say?”

“Before I went to Earth, I talked to Teyla about what I intended to do, how I was going to find a kysra. She wasn’t exactly happy with me. Even I knew what I was planning was really crappy.” Ronon flushed and looked away. “If the Old Ones hadn’t given me the chance to meet you…. I guess I’m trying to say that I would have been guilty of what Earthers accuse kysra of doing: finding and trapping someone by making a baby with zyr.”

Tony frowned and shook zyr head in bewilderment. “But you never did that. Any of it. Even after we knew I was pregnant, you never tried to force me to come with you. You asked me, but I never felt like you were trying to make the choice for me.”

Tony remembered it being quite the opposite. Zy remembered Ronon saying he wanted zyr and the baby, but he couldn’t have them without Tony’s consent. Ronon had asked and then waited patiently while Tony had flipped out and then had to take time to think through zyr choices. He’d never pushed, but he’d been utterly elated when Tony had chosen him, so Tony had understood it had been a big deal. Maybe zy still didn’t understand how big a deal it was from Ronon’s perspective.

“Well, no, I never would’ve forced you, but I wasn’t honest with you from the start. Teyla said I should’ve told you I wanted to marry you and have a family instead of seducing you, and that I should’ve waited for you to tell me what you wanted once we were here instead of pushing you into agreeing to marry me while we were still on Earth.”

“Wow. So Teyla isn’t perfect after all,” Tony mumbled to zyrself before saying aloud, “Ronon, no. Telling me _any_ of that the night we met would have scared me off.”

Ronon nodded. “That’s Teyla’s point. I was dishonest and didn’t give you the choice.”

“Yeah, well she’s wrong,” Tony huffed, “and you’re still looking at it from the perspective of a Satedan, or at least a Pegasus human.”

“So?” It was Ronon’s turn to look bewildered.

“Try looking at it from the perspective of an Earth delta, not even me necessarily.”

“What difference would that make?”

“What diff—? Ronon, it makes a _huge_ difference. I—” Tony made a frustrated noise and handed zyr empty glass to Ronon, who was frowning and looking more and more confused. “I tell you what. I’d rather not have this discussion in the bed where we make love. Let me go to the bathroom and put on pants. We can have breakfast and talk, okay?”

“Yeah, okay,” Ronon agreed. He set down the glass so he could make sure Tony was steady on zyr feet before he was willing to take the empty dishes back.

Tony was grateful not to need to worship the porcelain god like zy had the previous morning. Zy’d had some mild nausea, but nothing had been as bad as yesterday. Maybe between getting a good night’s rest and eating before zy got out of bed, zy wouldn’t have any morning sickness. Zy could only hope!

Tony washed up, brushed zyr teeth, and dragged on zyr most comfortable sweatpants. Just because zy hadn’t been sick was no reason to tempt fate by wearing tight pants. And zy had to face it: all zyr fitted pants were starting to feel snug. Zy didn’t think zy looked pregnant; it was more like zy had eaten way too much pizza and several bags of salty potato chips and was bloated.

Ronon looked up when zy entered the kitchen.

“I heated up that cornbread in the freezer,” he informed zyr. “I didn’t think it was a good idea to scare your stomach with eggs or anything greasy.”

Tony found zyr heart filling with that warm, glowing emotion that zy wasn’t quite ready to name. Despite zyr brain urging caution, zy smiled brightly, which made Ronon do a double-take and then return look with his own broad smile. Suddenly, zy was feeling even guiltier that zy had the day before, so zy kept moving until zy walked right into Ronon’s chest and slid zyr arms around him, letting zyr head fall forward to rest on his shoulder.

“M’kysra,” Ronon murmured tenderly, immediately pulling zyr close.

Zy drew back enough to press a kiss to Ronon’s bare collarbone beneath zyr lips.

“Shall I heat up cornbread more often?”

Tony breathed a laugh into his skin. Screw caution. Zy raised zyr hands to frame his face, his stubble prickly against zyr palms, and tilted zyr head and drew Ronon down, kissing him softly at first, then coaxing his lips to part so zy could kiss him passionately, show him how zy felt the best way zy knew how. Tony felt like zy had come close to losing Ronon. If this worked to help zyr keep him, then it was worth the risk.

“Well, that settles it. I’m gonna learn how to make cornbread _every_ morning,” Ronon panted.

Tony snickered and sucked Ronon’s wet bottom lip, licking their combined taste from it. Ronon made a breathless, growly sound, making Tony grin at him again.

Ronon’s big hand cupped the back of zyr neck. They stared into each other’s eyes, and Tony felt zyr expression gradually fade into something softer.

“Ronon, for all I’m known for talking—for never shutting up, really—I’ve never been good with words when it was important. I’m definitely good at saying exactly the wrong thing, though. I’m sorry about the other night. I wish I could go back in time and unsay pretty much everything.”

“Me too,” Ronon replied quietly, nuzzling zyr cheek. “I regretted everything even when I was saying it. Didn’t stop me though.”

“It’s alright. I was overreacting. I know I freaked out,” Tony admitted. Zy truly wished zy had just agreed that zy would stay on Atlantis. Nothing was worth the sick horror of thinking Ronon might not want zyr anymore.

Ronon brushed his thumb over Tony’s lips as he gave zyr a considering look. “I don’t think it was just the two of us overreacting at each other, m’kysra. I want to understand what happened. Thinking I might really lose you hurt more than being fed on by a Wraith. I need to understand so we don’t hurt each other like that again.”

Tony was honestly surprised. Zy had known Ronon had felt guilty yesterday, but zy’d thought the argument hadn’t affected him as much as it had zyr. He certainly hadn’t looked like he’d felt anything but anger the night he’d been issuing orders and yelling at zyr.

“Alright,” Tony agreed. “Let’s eat and talk. I think the toast woke up my appetite. I’m so hungry I think we’re going to have to heat up the rest of the frozen cornbread and maybe make some more.”

Ronon flashed a smile at zyr, but leaned in to press his forehead against Tony’s before kissing zyr cheek and then zyr lips. “I’ll melt some more butter-cubes then.”

True to his word, Ronon heated butter-cubes from the Ziplock bag in the freezer, and Tony got the table set with plates and silverware as well as glasses of milk (for Tony) and juice (for Ronon).

The smell of coffee had been sending Tony running for a bathroom for the last couple weeks, so Ronon had been skipping it at home, which Tony was grateful for. Instead, he had been taking their smallest Rubbermaid container, with just enough grounds for one pot, with him in the morning. He and the Chief Petty Officer who was in charge of all the messes and subsistence inventories would share a pot mid-morning every day Ronon was on Atlantis. In exchange, Chief Poisson would give Ronon a half-gallon of fresh Pegasus goats’ milk to take home to Tony every three days.

At first, drinking whole milk had been strange and almost gross, but Tony had understood Ronon’s need to feel like he was providing for zyr, so zy had choked it down. Then the morning sickness had hit, and the fresh milk had become one of very few things that didn’t make Tony feel even worse, so zy had been living on the stuff. Now Ronon was lucky to get two glasses out of the eight in each half-gallon.

Whether it was the toast and ginger ale or something else, Tony was absolutely ravenous, and their discussion was postponed again while zy practically inhaled zyr first two pieces of cornbread. Zy was only vaguely aware of the odd looks Ronon kept shooting zyr as he heated another two pieces while Tony tore through what was supposed to have been Ronon’s second piece.

“Ahhh,” Tony sighed and sat back, finally full.

“Good?” Ronon asked, one eyebrow arched, his full lips quirking upward in amusement.

Tony hummed zyr agreement and patted zyr belly. Zy looked down at the slight swell—well above where zy would start showing for real—and snickered at zyr “cornbread baby.”

“’M good. Can hardly remember the last time I ate that much.”

“Thought you were McKay in front of a cheesecake for a second there,” Ronon joked, making Tony snicker. “Wanna go out to the courtyard?”

“That sounds like a great plan, though I might end up falling asleep on you.”

“I think I can live with that.”

They put their dishes in the dishwasher and put away the leftovers, moving easily around each other. Once outside, Tony sprawled out on the double-width, padded sun chair that had shown up not long after sitting in the hammock had started making zyr seasick.

“Come sit with me, _caro_.” Zy patted the seat next to zyr, and watched as Ronon gamely lowered himself onto it, automatically sliding his arm behind Tony and drawing zyr in.

Tony hummed in contentment and rolled onto zyr side so zy could put zyr arm over Ronon’s chest, pressing zyr palm flat over his heart.

“I’m glad we both traded days last week so we’d still have a day off together.”

“Me too, even if I’m not sure how you managed to get anything done yesterday. I know you were planning to work with Wolfe on that draft. I hope he didn’t give you any crap about it. You looked pretty miserable by the time I got home.”

“He has plenty to do, and I still have research to do and reports to read,” Tony replied, skirting the question of how zy had spent zyr time for the moment. The mention of yesterday was like a dark cloud over their sunny day.

Picking up on zyr tension, Ronon asked, “Are you okay with talking it through now or do you want to wait? I don’t want to upset your stomach.”

“I’ll be fine,” Tony returned, then gently teased. “You just don’t want partially-digested cornbread all over you.”

“That too,” Ronon admitted with a rumbling laugh.

“I’ll be fine,” Tony reiterated. “I think it’s better we talk now before some emergency can happen and it gets put off. Next thing you know, we’ll be fighting and not knowing why. Again.”

“Okay,” Ronon agreed. “Can you explain what you were talking about before?”

Tony had to run through their earlier conversation in zyr head before zy realized what he meant.

“Oh, you mean about why it would have been a terrible idea for you to have been upfront and said that you wanted me to marry you and have a family right away?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I think it has to do with how you see kysra versus how delts are seen on Earth.”

“But I already know it’s bad. I’ve been reading that history book you have _A History of Our Liberty_.”

“Right, but you’re still seeing it with Pegasus eyes.” Tony paused, trying to figure out a way to help Ronon see what it was like to be a delt on Earth. Hmm. Maybe that was it. “Let’s try something. Close your eyes and just listen, okay?”

“Okay,” Ronon agreed easily.

Tony raised zyr head from Ronon’s shoulder enough that zy could see he had followed zyr instructions. Relaxing again, zy began, “So pretend you don’t know anything about kysra. You don’t know anything about Pegasus. As far as you know, the only planet that has life is the one you’re on, and it’s called Earth.”

“Now pretend you’re an Earth delta. Imagine you’ve grown up hating what you are. For your entire life, you’ve been told how delts—because you’re a delt, remember, not a kysra, not someone special—how delts aren’t normal, how there’s something wrong with them. I don’t know what the numbers are, but I know that one of the more popular reasons given for abortion is a birth defect in the baby, and a delt genome is considered a defect just like trisomy 18 or something.

“Of delts who are born, the rate of infant mortality is almost twice what it is for male and female babies. Most are said to have died of SIDS, which is Sudden Infant Death Syndrome, but delta babies are usually known for being as hardy if not hardier than binary gendered babies, which means that someone—the baby’s parents or family—is killing them, and the murder is being covered up at a local and national level. Just making it through infancy is huge for deltas.

Tony lifted zyr head and saw Ronon had gone pale and sick-looking. It made zyr feel bad, but zy needed him to understand what it meant to be a _delt_ not a _kysra_.

“So you’ve made it that far, but that it doesn’t mean your life is easy. You get to hear every day how you’re stupid, how you’re a genetic mistake who needs to have surgery and go on medication to change who you are just so you won’t be as much of a freak. For the last twenty years, it’s been law that deltas have to have a tattoo on one wrist that shows they are delts. The government somehow got it pushed through as a ‘protective’ measure, but everyone with a brain knows it just means it makes it difficult if not impossible for delts to pass as male or female anymore. That means you can’t hide what you are.

“What it also means is that no matter which gender you choose, or have chosen for you more likely, you will still be a second-class citizen. If you dress and act female, then you’ll be expected to be happy to have nine or ten years of education. You’ll be paired off before you’re eighteen, and you’ll be expected to stay at home, cook, clean, have babies, and essentially do anything the man who essentially owns you tells you to do.

“If you aren’t forced into pairing before you hit twenty, or you think you want higher education, then you’ll be branded as spoiled, foolish, and arrogant. That, or you’ll be thought to be a greedy whore (no matter your actual sexual experience) who is out to seduce innocent, hard-working men and breed more babies just so you can get more money from those men and the government. If you’re not a whore, then you’re out to steal an honest woman’s husband.

“But say you get lucky. Say you find someone who falls in love with you and wants to spend their life with you. You still don’t have it made because remember there’s no marriage, no celebration, no rings unless you figure out a way to pass as a heterosexual couple. I know you’ve seen movies with all those stereotypes.”

“Yeah,” Ronon admitted gruffly, opening his eyes and looking at Tony. “I didn’t know what delts were back then. After I found out, I refused to watch any movies like that. I didn’t talk to you about it because I figured you’d never have or want to watch something like that anyway.”

Tony smiled bitterly. “You’re right. When I was young, I was a huge fan of the James Bond movies until I realized that all the honey-pot women—the ones who tried to seduce and kill Bond—were actually delts.”

“It’s messed up that no one stopped you from seeing that crap.”

Tony shrugged. “It was my nannies and the housekeepers, and they didn’t know I wasn’t a boy. I was born before the fiver tattoo was a law, so I passed as a boy easily enough. Like I told you before, I didn’t even know I wasn’t a boy until puberty. Hiding isn’t so easy now.” Tony patted Ronon’s chest. “So close your eyes again. This time you get to choose the ‘easier’ option.”

When zy saw he had again done as zy requested, Tony continued zyr narrative. “So go back and this time you get to dress and act male. You’re better off because at least you get a full thirteen years of education. If you are really, _really_ lucky, you might find a college or university that will let you study for two more years. You’ll be allowed to get a job, but it can’t be a ‘manly’ job. You can’t grow up to be a fireman, police officer, soldier, or anything like that. You can’t even own your own business. Or technically you can, but you’re going to get beaten up or worse. I guess it’s more accurate to say that no delt with a sense of self-preservation tries to get into those fields anymore. Women are more accepted than delts.”

“Because they’re ‘normal?’” Ronon growled.

“Exactly. What’s more, you can’t just wear a man’s clothes and act male, not unless you were born before the fiver tattoo became law. You’re expected to act like the stereotype of a homosexual man from ten or fifteen years ago. You’ll have to be content working in the service industry or doing some menial job, not that there’s anything wrong with those jobs, but you’ll have to be happy with that even if you’ve got a genius-level IQ.”

“I don’t understand how that can work,” Ronon growled.

“Power matters, and as a delt, you don’t have any. Be glad you get half a vote. That’s a fairly recent law—the last twenty years or so.”

“That’s bullshit,” Ronon snarled, turning onto his side and twining his legs with Tony’s.

They shifted to make room for each other so they could both be comfortable lying together.

“I know. Believe me, I know.”

“So if McKay was a delt, he’d never have been allowed to get all his degrees?”

“Nope.”

“But he’s a genius. I can see that, even if I want to strangle him sometimes. Most of the time. I thought he was getting degrees before he became an adult. Wouldn’t that be a waste of his big brain?”

“He was getting degrees before most people knew how to wash their own clothes, but that wouldn’t matter if he were a delt.” Tony hummed in consideration. “He is from Canada, though, which is one of fewer than a dozen countries that will allow deltas the chance to earn advanced degrees at all. Rodney still wouldn’t have all his multiple degrees, but he might have been allowed to have one degree that required four to six years of post-secondary schooling. No Ph.D though. There’d be no Dr. M. Rodney McKay.”

Ronon gave a furious huff. “How come kysra—deltas—don’t all move to Canada?”

“Well, first, they usually can’t make enough money to live and still save for something so expensive. Second, even Canada has laws about how many delts they will accept as immigrants, and people with money are accepted first.” Tony put two fingers over Ronon’s mouth to stop his immediate objection. “I know. It’s just the way it works.”

Taking Tony’s hand, Ronon snarled, “Earth is fucked up.”

“Yeah, I agree,” Tony said vehemently. Zy took a breath to calm down. It wasn’t easy talking about what life was like for an Earth delta. In fact, zy had spent most of zyr life trying not to think too hard about it when zy knew zy couldn’t change it. “So take all of what I just told you. Pretend you’ve been a delt in a world like that for the last thirty plus years. Then pretend you’re sitting in a bar, hurting because your mentor just rejected you, terrified out of your mind that you’re going to either get raped that night or be sentenced to years of misery if not the rest of your life. Then have some really sexy XY come up to you and say, ‘you’re beautiful; wanna go home with me, get married and have babies?’ What would you think?”

Giving zyr a reluctant smile at zyr impression of his voice and accent, Ronon said, “Okay, I see what you’re saying. I would have upset you because nothing like that happens in real life, not to a delta, right?”

“Right.”

“I probably would have made you mad because you’d have thought I was making fun of you because kysra— _deltas_ can’t get married.”

“More than probably. I would have been tempted to hit your gorgeous face, _caro_.” Ronon laughed, and Tony continued, “Maybe what happened at first wasn’t the most honest either of us could have been, but it was the right thing for us. You got me interested, took me to bed, showed me how you would treat me better than anyone ever had, and then you gave me the choice to come with you or stay where I was. It was still a fairy tale scenario, but you had given me enough proof that I could believe it, believe _you_.”

“But you’ve still been afraid to ask about getting married?”

Tony flushed and looked away. “Well, who wants their fairy tale to end?”

“But this isn’t a tale about fairies or anything else.” Ronon tilted Tony’s chin up so zy had to meet his eyes. “This is just us, Tony. I’m still the same person who seduced you that night.”

“I know.” Tony sighed, trying to figure out how to explain it since zyr visualization exercise hadn’t completely worked. Deciding to be brutally honest about how zy felt and zyr frustration, Tony told him, “I’ve hated myself and been afraid that someone would see through me to see the unlovable freak underneath the happy-go-lucky guy ever since I was a kid. I can’t go from decades of that to suddenly thinking I’m someone special. I can’t go from hating myself to thinking I’m worthy of your devotion.”

“Tony, I love you, but I understand better why you’re…hesitant to trust me, to trust us, but you can. If anything, I’m going to be overprotective because I know what it feels like to lose everything, and I don’t want to lose you or our child.” Ronon laid his palm on Tony’s abdomen, just where zy was expecting to start to see zyr body start changing. (The puffiness there at the moment was bloat and cornbread, but that didn’t seem to matter to Ronon.) “You’re the first of Sateda’s Returned. Not only that, you know how the kysra saved the Satedan people once; now you’re a kysra saving them again.”

Tony sat up, and Ronon followed suit, hurriedly taking zyr hands as if afraid zy would run off. Again. Tony squeezed his fingers to reassure him.

“I know that too, but having that kind of pressure almost makes it worse. You know I remember being Kysron and Ahmsa, then being made into Kysra. In some ways, it helps, but in others it really doesn’t because I’ve got this cognitive dissonance going on a lot of the time. Most of the time I feel proud to be kysra, to be your betrothed. But then there are times when being a kysra is overwhelming because it seems like they’re supposed to be these perfect people, and I’m not even close. And then there are those moments when something happens, and I feel like a delt and am ashamed of myself and my body. And then there are other times I feel like I used to, like I’m just a guy who’s an investigator who wants to see justice where there hasn’t been any.”

“Because you spent your life before as an investigator or feeling ashamed?” Ronon asked carefully.

It was clear that he was trying to understand, which made Tony wish zy had a better way to explain than zy did.

“Yeah. I’m struggling with all of that from my own feelings, and then I have Atlantis. Ronon, she’s literally in my head all the time. Even if she’s not talking to me, I can feel her there, and it’s making me feel even crazier.”

Ronon’s eyes lit with sudden understanding. “Like that movie. _Identity_.”

Not expecting that, Tony was startled into giving an awkward laugh. Zy disentangled one of zyr hands and scratched zyr neck.

“Yeah, well let’s hope this ends better.”

Ronon reclaimed zyr hand, gently rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

“It will. You’re strong, and I will help you any way I can.” Ronon seemed to cut himself off, then start again. “Help me understand what it’s like with Atlantis. I didn’t realize it was bothering you. I wish you’d said something.”

“Yeah, okay.” Tony looked out over the ocean and tried to think of a good analogy. “It’s…. It’s like I used to have this space. It was all my own space where I could be anyone or anything I wanted. I didn’t have to censor myself because nobody was watching me.” Meeting Ronon’s eyes, zy explained, “But I don’t have that space anymore. Even when I’m alone in the room and there’s nobody on our pier much less in our house, I’m never alone. She comments on what I’m doing. She makes remarks about people around me. It usually isn’t anything bad, and sometimes I really enjoy talking to her, but the thing is I’m _never alone._ ”

Ronon was frowning and starting to look worried, which Tony thought probably meant he was starting to understand.

“Try to imagine what it would be like if John or Rodney or even Teyla followed you around all the time. You like them, you consider them friends, but what would it be like if you couldn’t be alone. Never. Even when we’re having sex, they’re standing in the room. Even if they aren’t talking to you and you can’t see them, you can’t take a shower without feeling them just behind you.”

“Oh fuck. I had no idea, Tony. I didn’t even think—”

“No, I know. I didn’t realize how suffocating it would get either, and she’s not human. She doesn’t understand the need for privacy. She calls it being solitary, or something like that, and I have the impression that it’s a horrible thing to her.” Tony sucked in a deep breath, gathering zyr courage. “And that’s not the worst thing.”

“What? Tony, tell me, please,” Ronon urged zyr, his brow furrowed with concern.

“Yesterday. You know how I was supposed to meet with Wolfe?”

Ronon nodded sharply.

“Atlantis wouldn’t let me go.”

Ronon’s eyebrows did a little dance on his forehead as he tried to figure out what Tony was saying.

“I mean literally. She locked me in the apartment, Ronon. I think she was afraid I would leave because you and I had a fight, so she locked all the doors. I couldn’t even come out to the courtyard like we are now. She cut off my access to the intranet too, because she didn’t want me to tell anyone she had essentially put me in ‘time out’ for the day.”

“Tony,” Ronon whispered, his eyes wide and his shoulders tensing. “She can’t do that! We have to tell Rodney or someone who can look at her programming. We have—”

Tony cut him off by putting zyr hand over his mouth.

“Ronon, talking like that will probably get us locked up. Besides, she _is_ Atlantis. She is the _entire city_. There isn’t anywhere we can go that she can’t follow unless we leave the city, and there’s no way that’s happening without her permission.”

Ronon was almost vibrating with tension, and his eyes had narrowed in thought. Tony dropped zyr hand from his mouth, thinking it was probably safe to assume he wouldn’t say anything without thinking it through this time.

“So what did you do?”

“Uh, I might have done some screaming and pounding on the doors.” Tony ran zyr hand through zyr hair, making it stick up all over. “I don’t know what I thought I was going to do if I got out there, though. It’s not like I’m Superman and can fly with my superpowers or anything.”

“She talked to me yesterday,” Ronon said abruptly.

Tony’s eyes went wide. “She did?”

“Yeah, she said I was being stupid, and then she told me you were afraid I wanted you to leave.”

“Huh.” Tony said, thrown for a loop. “I guess I didn’t realize she could talk to other people.”

Ronon lifted one shoulder in a shrug. “She said not to ask her stupid questions; that she didn’t talk to me before because she didn’t want to.”

“Well, she hasn’t been talking to me since yesterday morning because I basically lost my mind when she locked me in, and that made me physically sick. I spent most of the day alternately freaking out and being sick in the bathroom. When Atlantis tried to say anything, I flipped out again and screamed at her over and over to shut up. She’s been quiet ever since.”

“But you can still feel her?”

“Always.”

“Well, let’s save trying to talk to her for later. Fuck, Tony. I understand so much better why you want to go to New Athos with Teyla. I had no idea you’d been dealing with all this.”

“Yeah, and I haven’t even told you about how she ‘repaired’ me.”

Ronon went still, his eyes locked on zyr, his hands squeezing zyrs so hard Tony flinched.

“She. What.”

Tony made a face at zyr slip of the tongue. Zy really hadn’t meant to tell him about that. Of course, Ronon wouldn’t let it go, so zy ended up telling him all about what Atlantis had done to change zyr physically, which lead to telling him about what she was doing for other people she’d decided she liked, ending with, “Of course, I’m glad that I’m physically well, it’s not that.”

“It’s that she changed you without your permission. This I understand, m’kysra.” He shook his head, bewildered. “What I don’t understand is why didn’t you tell me?”

And wasn’t that the million dollar question?

“At first I didn’t know what had happened,” Tony said slowly. Zy licked zyr lips and continued, “Then it was done and over with, so I didn’t want to worry you.”

“You didn’t want to worry me?” Ronon repeated incredulously.

Tony winced again. “It made more sense before I said it, I swear.”

Ronon covered his face with his hands, obviously doing his best not to yell or say something that would make them fight again.

Eventually, he dropped his hands, then stood and reached out to pull Tony to zyr feet.

“We’ve been out here talking all morning, and your skin is turning pink like you’re burning. Let’s go inside at least.”

Tony allowed him to guide zyr inside without saying anything. Zy had the miserable feeling that zy had fucked up yet again. Except once they were back inside, Ronon took a seat in the corner of the living room sofa and, without letting go of Tony’s hand, tugged zyr into his lap.

“Can I talk to you about what I was thinking the night we fought?”

Surprised by the sudden direction switch, Tony readily agreed.

“I didn’t know anything about how you were feeling, so I wasn’t expecting you to start talking about leaving what I only saw as the safest place you could be, Earth or Pegasus. Of course, I said the wrong thing and upset you. After that, it was like we were having two different conversations. I know I felt like I was having two different fights. Only one was with you. The other was with Melena, the kysra I was with before the Wraith came to Sateda.”

“Oh,” Tony breathed, turning so zy could put both arms around Ronon, already wanting to comfort him.

“See, the last two times I talked to Melena, we fought about what I wanted zyr to do because I thought it would keep zyr safe, and what zy wanted to do because zy was a nurse dedicated to helping our people. I still wonder if I had just tied zyr up and forced zyr to leave Sateda, if zy would still be alive.”

“I’m sorry,” Tony said, not knowing what else zy could say.

Ronon kissed zyr temple. “I know, and I’m not telling you to make you feel guilty. I’m telling you because I finally get what our fight was about: I was trying to tie you up and keep you on Atlantis to keep you safe, but you were trying to leave Atlantis because you _didn’t_ feel safe.

“Just now, I was thinking that you said the Wraith weren’t as scary as those snake things in the Milky Way because those things can get in your head and control you. I think Atlantis is kind of doing the same thing because she’s in your head all the time, she physically changed your body, and now she’s controlling where you can and can’t go. Instead of safe, she’s making you feel trapped.”

Tony shivered because what Ronon was saying was perfectly true, zy just hadn’t even realized for zyrself how trapped and controlled zy was feeling. Just hearing Ronon articulate all the things that zy hadn’t been letting zyrself acknowledge was a both terrifying and, in a strange way, a relief.

“Am I right? Is that how you were feeling?” Ronon asked.

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s exactly how I was feeling, though I didn’t realize it even the night we fought. I just kept thinking about how great it would be to go off-world. I don’t think I was thinking about the Wraith until you said something about them. By that time I wasn’t thinking rationally at all.”

Ronon nodded like that made sense to him.

“We can’t go back and fix that night, but can you promise you’ll talk to me about the things that are bothering you? Or at least promise you’ll try?”

“I can do that if you’ll promise me that you’ll talk to me about what you want and need from me, no matter what Teyla says about it. I know you think of me as kysra, not delt, but the truth is I’m not going to react to things like a Satedan kysra would. I didn’t grow up on Sateda, so I’m not going to know what they did, and I’m not going to think like they did. Instead of being restrictive or whatever you think it is, knowing what you want is a relief and makes me feel safer. If you and I give each other boundaries, then we know what to expect, and neither of us has to try to guess what the other wants or is thinking.”

“I’ll try, Tony.” He sighed. “Didn’t we talk about this once before? About how we need to be just Tony and just Ronon?”

Tony snorted in amusement. “Yeah, but I guess it’s not as easy as we thought it would be. We were making assumptions that neither of us realized we were making.”

“It probably won’t be the last time we fight either,” Ronon pointed out. “We’re both more stubborn than a Verubriganian tanricu with tempers as hot as their fire. The only surprise is that it’s taken us this long.”

“A very-brigand what?”

Ronon burst into laughter. Tony smiled and nearly followed him, if only because the release of tension and strain between them was exhilarating. Feeling like zy knew where zy stood was a huge weight off zyr shoulders.

“A Verubriganian24 Tanricu.25 It looks like a—” he stopped suddenly and got a strange expression.

“What? What is it?”

“Here, I’ll show you. You have a picture of one, sort of.”

“I do?”

Tony was mystified. How could zy have a picture of a tanricu? To zyr further shock, Ronon headed into the media room and started going through Tony’s DVD collection, specifically the ones zy still hadn’t had a chance to watch or burn to a drive.

“Here, like this!” Ronon held up the case triumphantly.

Tony’s jaw dropped.

“This?” zy asked, taking the DVD and pointing to the blue creature on the cover. The movie was a couple years old and was one zy’d bought to watch with Jimmy, since zy wasn’t that into fantasy…or at least zy hadn’t been until it had become zyr life.

“Yep. Though that one is too big. They only get about this tall,” he told zyr, holding one hand horizontally about 40" above the floor.

“Only that big? Ronon, that’s a dragon!”

“Okay, sure. Its colors are wrong too, but maybe they’re supposed to be blue on Earth. The ones on Verubriga are a lot prettier. Their scales are shiny and purple in one light, but they can look green or even red if the light is reflecting differently.”

Tony felt a smile taking over zyr shocked expression. “A dragon? A pretty, shiny dragon? Honey, can we go to Veru-borg-ia?”

Ronon eyed zyr like zy was crazy. “Verubriga. We already did, or at least one of the teams did. I’m not sure what they did, but they got kicked off the planet and came home with flaming arrows chasing them.”

“So a pretty, shiny dragon that really _breathes fire_?” Tony said with a gleeful grin. “How do you feel about figuring out who screwed up and what they did?”

Ronon hadn’t lost his _are you freaking kidding me_ expression, so Tony wasn’t going to get zyr heart set on having a dragon. It was cool to know that such things existed. Pegasus had damned well better have a whole lot of cool things to make up for having the Wraith. Heck, Pegasus was owed some awesome creatures and people. Not everything could be ‘bugs and Wraith and Genii, oh my.’

Tony flopped onto the sofa and stared at the _Eragon_ case.

“I’ve seen tanricu scales at some markets,” Ronon offered, sitting on the edge of the deep sofa, next to Tony’s hip. “I’d be willing to try to find you one for your wedding gift, but I probably can’t get you a live tanricu. I’ve never seen one of those in person.”

Distracted, or maybe back on topic, Tony looked up at Ronon.

“For my wedding gift, huh? You really do want to marry me? You’re sure?”

Ronon made a growling noise low in his throat. He snatched the DVD and dropped it on the floor, then moved over zyr, settling between zyr thighs and propping himself up on his elbows.

“Tony, m’kysra, look at me.” When Tony did, he continued. “Please hear what I’m saying: I. Love. You. I want you any way I can have you for as long as you’ll let me. I want to marry you. We would be married already, but I was trying not to push you into anything you didn’t want yet.”

Tony ran zyr hands from Ronon’s shoulders down his bare back to his waist, then back up to hold him around his ribs, only absently registering the scars that littered Ronon’s torso. “So you were waiting for me, and I was waiting for you. Maybe it’s a good thing we fought; otherwise we’d end up grandparents before we figured it out.”

Ronon seemed to relax, his lips curling in a half-smile. “I feel like an idiot. A very-happy-to-be-betrothed idiot, but still an idiot.”

“Me too. Though I’m a relieved idiot,” Tony admitted.

Ronon touched their noses together in an Eskimo kiss, then grinned. “How about this coming Noetherday? It’s Einstein first, and we both have it off.”

Chuckling, zy reminded him, “That’s only three days from now, and we’re already scheduled with Doc Xander to have our first ultrasound. Do you think we could have it the following Noetherday? I’d say Keplerday, but Rodney works with his people on Keplerday, plus he has a big block of piano time, which I don’t want to interrupt after the last time he walked in on us in the music room.” Tony paused, then said suddenly, “Oh, wait! Next Noetherday is just before the _Daedalus_ is supposed to arrive. I’m not sure how busy everyone gets in preparation for that.”

Ronon’s excitement over the ultrasound dimmed at the mention of the _Daedalus_. He made a face at that.

“I would like to be married before any more Earthers get here. I think there are a couple people on the _Daedalus_ who especially don’t like me because I tricked them into letting me find my kysra on Earth.”

“Your kysra, huh?”

“Mine. All mine.” In contrast with his growled words, Ronon tilted his head and kissed zyr softly, coaxing, not demanding or actually trying to prove ownership. He kissed zyr, reverent and lingering, until Tony was light-headed.

“Okay, all yours,” zy whispered. Suddenly feeling shy, zy asked, “Ronon, will you marry me Noetherday, Einstein ninth?”

Ronon beamed, his joy brighter than the sun. “Yes, Tony. I’ll marry you on Noetherday. I can hardly wait.”

*~*~*~*

Atlantis watched the kysra and zyr chosen. She had been deeply relieved that morning when they had spoken and truly reconciled. They had even returned to their regular smiles, kisses, and touches before they had decided to have their postponed date night and watch the inferior electronic device’s images. Atlantis had not yet suggested to them that they allow her to recreate the movies for them in a more advanced fashion, though she had considered it every time the two sat down to watch another movie. She did not think the kysra would welcome her assistance when zy was content with what zy had. Zy was stubborn about the oddest things. It would require further information and analysis before she broached the subject with zyr.

Because of a popular series called _Star Trek,_ Atlantis was familiar with the Enterprise and that ship’s holodeck. (Though why Enterprise tolerated everyone calling her “computer” she did not know. Perhaps she was hiding herself just as Atlantis was.) Atlantis was certain she could recreate something similar for Tony, but she was aware that many of zyr movies—indeed, many of the movies that had been added into her databases in general—were upsetting to the humans who watched them. She had observed some people becoming frightened while watching the inferior electronic displays, so she did not believe they would enjoy being in a simulation with Freddy Kruger or Pinhead. Atlantis did not understand why the human seemed to enjoy frightening or disgusting each other and themselves, but since Tony and Ronon did not enjoy such things, she was not going to attempt to understand it either.

Atlantis had thought that perhaps their most recent movie would be the exception, since the vampire character had been compared to the Wraith several times when she was listening to the humans, but Ronon had not been impressed. After the movie was over, he’d been more amused than anything.

“That’s it?” he’d asked Tony incredulously. “So this Dracula is a vampire, a thing that can be hurt or even killed by everything from cutting its head off, setting it on fire, stabbing it in the heart, or even just by trapping it outside in sunlight?”

“Pretty much,” Tony had said. “Some movies have versions of vampires that are harder to kill, but there aren’t that many differences in the end.”

Ronon had scoffed. “That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard. If a monster has that many weaknesses, it’s almost begging to be killed. I think Earthers are just lazy.”

“There are plenty of scary critters, even if they aren’t supernatural, but you have a point,” Tony had agreed, zyr lips twitching. “They seemed a lot scarier when I was six.”

“Of course they did. You hadn’t met many humans yet then. Honestly, m’kysra, I think the scariest beings on Earth are the humans.”

“Another good point, _caro_.”

That had been several hours ago, and now the Kysra and zyr mate were outside, sitting together in the outdoor area Atlantis had designed for them, watching the second moon rise. They were still pleased with each other, if Atlantis’ understanding of their behavior was correct. They had held hands as they’d walked through the doorway Atlantis had opened for them earlier, and even now they were sitting close, their sides pressed together.

“Sure here is a good idea?” Ronon asked Tony quietly.

“Yeah, I don’t want to be locked in if she gets pissed,” Tony replied.

It was that exchange that drew even more of Atlantis’ attention to them. Were they speaking of her? Why would she “get pissed?” (Which she understood meant to become angry in the context. Some Earth humans used the phrase to mean “to become inebriated.”)

“Atlantis, we need to talk,” Tony said in a tone slightly louder than zy had been using simply to talk to zyr betrothed.

//Of course, my Kysra,// she replied optimistically, hoping that now that Tony was reconciled to zyr betrothed, zy would no longer be angry with her either.

“Did you hear her?” Tony asked Ronon.

He shook his head.

“Okay, no. Not acceptable, Atlantis,” Tony chided her, sounding very much like an irritated parent. “Now that I know you _can_ talk to Ronon too, I’m not okay with you just talking in my head and making me the go-between. Either talk to both of us, or I’m not talking to you at all anymore.”

Atlantis was infuriated by zyr threat, but it only lasted a moment before she realized she had been treating the Satedan unfairly. If he had been found worthy by Tony, then she should not ignore him. He should not be forced to be Separate all the time.

//Very well,// she told them both. //You wish to speak with me, Tony?//

Tony looked to Ronon, one eyebrow raised. He nodded slightly.

“Yeah, we both do.” Tony stopped there. It took 47.66 seconds before zy cleared zyr throat and spoke again. “Look, I can’t tell you how much I appreciate what you’ve done for me, for us,” zy began. “I’m so grateful to be here and to be healthy.”

//I am pleased to do things for you.// That was nothing more than the truth. She enjoyed making the kysra happy.

“Uh, right. Good. But see, here’s the thing.” Zy paused and licked zyr lips, which Atlantis knew to be a sign of nervousness. “I know you were present when Ronon and I were talking earlier. Did what I was saying to him make sense to you?”

//I understood,// she replied carefully, concerned about the direction the conversation was heading already.

“So you understand why I was so upset yesterday?”

Atlantis replayed what Tony and Ronon had said. //Yes,// she admitted reluctantly, but immediately objected, //though it was not my intention to upset you.//

It truly hadn’t been. She had been as upset and worried as both Tony and Ronon had been after their fight. She did not want either of them to leave, and she knew if Tony left, Ronon would go with zyr. Without Ronon, no one else would fight to bring the kysra back to Pegasus. No one else would care, and Atlantis would remain Separate and alone forever.

Atlantis certainly hadn’t expected Tony’s reaction to being confined in zyr dwelling, nor did she understand. It was spacious, far larger than any of the other human dwellings in the city. She had wanted to explain; she had _tried_ to tell zyr it was only until Ronon returned, but zy had yelled and screamed at her. Zy had pounded on her doors and windows in an attempt to break them, which had terrified Atlantis because she knew zy would die if zy had attempted to jump from such a height. She had only kept zyr safe!

Tony sighed. “I know it wasn’t your intention, but this is one of those things like you and I talked about a while ago. Locking a human in a place makes them feel trapped; it makes them want to leave, not stay.”

//But you like the dwelling I created for you,// Atlantis protested in bewilderment.

Even now she listened in case there were things they wanted her to change. She wanted Tony to be happy, Ronon too.

“We do. We like our home a lot.” Ronon told her. “But if you lock us in, it becomes a prison, not a safe place.”

“Humans are strange creatures, Atlantis. The more free we feel and the more we know we _can_ leave, the less we want to. In fact, the more we know we can leave, the more we want to _stay_ , and to invite other people over too.”

Atlantis tried to understand, but it was difficult. Perhaps it was like being on the bottom of the ocean had been for her eventually? She had liked being under the ocean first, but as the centuries went by, she began to feel trapped even though the only one keeping her there by that point was herself. She remained because she had known that if she surfaced, the Wraith would return to attempt destroy her, so she eventually slept when the loneliness and limitations became too much.

Remembering the pain and difficulty of those centuries before she slept, she said, //The less free you feel, no matter how much you enjoyed your dwelling previously, the more you want to leave.//

“Yep,” Ronon affirmed with a single, abrupt nod.

She remembered something else Tony had told Ronon, though she almost wished she hadn’t seen the connection.

//This is the same with my presence,// she said unhappily. //You were eager to hear me, to communicate when you arrived. You had always been Separate, so you were excited and welcomed me. However, because you are never Separate now, you wish more than anything to be Separate once more.//

“Yes,” Tony agreed far more enthusiastically than Atlantis wished zy had. “That’s it exactly, though I’m not saying I want to be Separate, as you call it, all the time. But humans need time to be Separate. _I_ need that time. And sometimes I need to feel like it’s just me and Ronon together, even if I know you can see us no matter where we are in the city—uh, within your physical structure, I guess.”

//Being Separate does not hurt?// she asked, again remembering thousands upon thousands of years of pain and loneliness. It made her want to reinforce zyr connection to Tony, make it even more solid, though she did not.

“No, of course not.”

“Wait, m’kysra,” Ronon interrupted. “Tony said you changed zyr. Would being Separate hurt zyr now?”

//I do not know,// Atlantis told them.

She did not believe it would harm Tony, but neither did she wish to be Separate from zyr. She had been Separate for more than ten thousand years after the Alterans had left with the Stolen Ones. She had no wish to become Separate ever again. Being Separate was punishment, torment to her.

“Can we try it to see?”

“How about we wait until we’re done talking.”

Atlantis seized the reprieve Ronon unknowingly offered her.

//Yes, we should wait, Tony.// Then, because she could tell zy was not pleased to wait, she gave zyr something else to consider. //I promise I will not lock you in Dex Tower, not unless it is necessary.//

“What do you mean, necessary?” zy asked warily.

Ronon sounded just as concerned. “You think it could become necessary?”

//Yes. As I once told Tony, this tower is run by its own contained singularity, what Earth scientists call a ZPM. Even if the rest of my structure were destroyed, your tower would be safe. If that happened, I would have to lock your tower into its own shields and separate it from the rest of my structure. It would be—// Atlantis sifted through her movie database for the correct Earth term. //an escape pod.//

“Wait a minute,” Ronon said. “A ZPM? I thought there were only three. Haven’t we been running all over Pegasus trying to find more?”

//Yes, but it is to keep the kysra safe when they return to me. Originally, I had no wish to sacrifice that power source for humans who treat the Kysra so deplorably. Then I would not until Dr. Weir was gone. She hated all kysra and would have been happy to trade them to anyone who wanted them, if she’d known their value in Pegasus.//

Tony shivered, but Atlantis did not think it was because zy was cold. Ronon noticed too, and he immediately drew zyr into his embrace. Atlantis was pleased with him, for she knew Tony would be quickly warmed whether zy felt a chill of the body or of the spirit. Ronon was a worthy match for zyr, just as his ancestor had been for Kysra.

“Okay, so you promise you’re not going to lock me in unless it’s an emergency situation, right?”

//I agree to this compromise,// she said promptly. She did not point out that they might have different ideas of what constituted an emergency situation, but she did not intend to abuse Tony’s trust either.

“Atlantis, were you ever human?” Ronon suddenly asked.

//No!// If she’d had a physical voice, she would have snarled. As it was, both humans flinched, so she quieted her voice in their minds. //You mean to ask if I am one of the Alteran ascended, be assured _I am_ _not_.//

“Good,” Ronon growled, not sounding any happier than she was. “I didn’t think you were, but I had to ask.”

Atlantis didn’t know why he’d asked, but she didn’t particularly care as long as he and Tony knew she was not one of those cruel liars and betrayers. She very much wished to change the subject. Even the thought of those cowards enraged her.

//I would like to offer another compromise, though this is for your wedding.//

“Our wedding? Are you…do you not approve?” Tony asked, surprised and upset, if Atlantis was any judge.

//Just the opposite,// she replied. //I am quite pleased that you have chosen a date. I wish to be a part of your ceremony.//

“You what?”

“Forgive me, but I have to ask: how, exactly, would you be a part of our ceremony?”

Atlantis felt embarrassed. She supposed she deserved both Ronon’s surprise and Tony’s wariness.

//I would like to officiate.//

“How could you possibly do that?”

//I am capable of manifesting in a form that appears human.//

Tony exchanged a look with Ronon.

//Do not forget that I am very, very old. Other than Ronon, there are none among you who know the Satedan marriage rites.//

Ronon jerked and sucked in a breath.

“Oh, wow. You really want that, huh?”

Atlantis did not comment. She believed Tony’s murmured words were for zyr betrothed alone, even if she could hear them.

“I—Tony. _Yes_. Please.”

“Alright, then yes, Atlantis. We’d like that.” Ronon said nothing, but he hugged Tony tightly. “Though I’m warning you both that I want to know all about everything that’s supposed to happen, especially the vows. Ronon and I are to be equals—none of the kysra worship stuff. This is a marriage between Ronon and Tony, not Ronon and super-kysra.”

//If Ronon agrees…?//

“Yeah, of course.”

//Then I agree as well. We three shall review all aspects of the ceremony before the day.//

“No pulling a _Betsy’s Wedding_ either and throwing in the destruction of the temple at the last second!”

“What?!”

Atlantis quickly located the source of Tony’s admonishment. Amused, she said, //That movie is in my databases. I will copy it to your tower so Tony can play it for you, Ronon.//

“Okay. Right,” Ronon agreed, his confusion not gone, but he was willing to wait for further explanation.

//I assumed that Tony would wish a part of Earth marriage customs added as well,// she told them. //That was to be part of the compromise I offered: if you allowed me to be your officiant, I would incorporate both your traditions.//

“I’m not quite sure what you mean, since delts can’t marry.”

//I care not for foolish Earth law,// Atlantis retorted. //Though rings are not part of Satedan rituals, I know they are part of Earth’s. I have designed something for you.//

“You made us rings?” Tony asked. Atlantis did not know why zy sounded so surprised. She had made the Dex Tower; making rings required very little time or effort.

//You may choose not to wear them, but I would like you to see them before you decide.//

“Sure, I’d—” Tony glanced to Ronon and received a short nod. “ _We’d_ love to see them.”

//Do not be alarmed. One of my recent creations will deliver it to you.//

“It’s never good when someone’s reassurance inspires terror in your heart,” Tony muttered, making Ronon snort and laugh, though Atlantis noted he had shifted so he could defend Tony, should it be necessary.

Atlantis transported her creation, and her gift, to the courtyard 3.29 yards away from Tony and Ronon. When Tony saw it, zy burst into delighted laughter.

“DUM-E! Atlantis, I don’t suppose you have U lying around here anywhere?”

“Dummy? You?” Ronon shot Tony a look, but didn’t relax his vigilance as the robot rolled toward them.

Tony stood and moved toward the half-sized DUM-E, or at least zy tried until Ronon snagged zyr and pulled zyr back against him, then turned them both to the side. Atlantis wasn’t sure if she was annoyed with him for distrusting her, or pleased with his protective instincts. Either way, Tony rolled zyr eyes but permitted zyrself to be manhandled.

“DUM-E,” Tony said, pointing out where the robot’s name was printed on its side, “is a semi-sentient robot Tony Stark builds when he’s in high school in the movie _Iron Man_. It only came out about a year ago in theaters, so I didn’t even know it came out on DVD yet.”

//Someone added it to my databases, though I believe it is an inferior copy. I will copy it to your tower so you can watch it when you’re ready, Tony,// Atlantis told zyr indulgently.

She was very pleased with Tony’s response and immediately decided she would keep the DUM-E robot instead of returning the materials for reclamation and alternate use. Originally, she had chosen to fabricate the robot because Tony had shown marked distaste for nanite technology, despite her reassurances. She knew zy liked movies, so she’d considered that perhaps a robot from one of them would be better. She had reviewed several movies, but many of them had robots she believed the humans would classify as “evil.” The others, like Data from Star Trek, appeared too human.

Tony had explained that humans were not truly comfortable with sentient machines, nor with ones that appeared human. Despite enjoying the movies about robots, androids, and one machine that resembled a Replicator in the way it could change its shape and self-repair damage, humans did not want such things to become reality. Thus, Atlantis had chosen the robot she had heard humans discuss and label with positive descriptors such as “cute.” She had believed its appearance would be inoffensive, and she had fabricated it with mostly Earth materials so her nanites would not be an issue. She had thought it would please Tony, and she was satisfied to know she had been correct. It was Ronon who seemed to need reassurance about it this time.

//Ronon, you have my solemn vow that DUM-E will never harm your Tony. It is made from ores and compounds from Earth. There is no intelligence in it; only a computer program I control causes it to behave as the one the Earth man designed in the _Iron Man_ movie.//

Atlantis did not see the difference between the computer program in DUM-E and the nanotechnology, but humans did. That was what mattered.

Ronon didn’t say anything, but he did let Tony go. Instead of moving toward the robot, Tony gave Ronon a smile and stayed at his side. Atlantis moved the robot forward again, then made it stop and extend its metal arm with its tri-pronged grasping mechanism. Tony reached out and took the 2-inch square box, then laughed when the center of DUM-E’s grasping mechanism lit up so zy could see what zy was looking at.

“Oh!” zy breathed. “Ronon, look at these!”

Atlantis watched as they examined the two rings. Both were 7mm wide and contained the fragments of different minerals in three distinct bands: one with shades of golden brown, the second a turquoise blue, and the last a mixture of white and black. She had used a bit of the metal she was constructed from as the base and to frame either side of the three rows. Lastly, she had sealed it with a substance that would ensure they were rings that would never rust, corrode, or otherwise degrade over time. Only she would be able to alter or resize them. It was her hope that Ronon and Tony’s descendants would still be passing the rings down their family line ten thousand years from now.

“They’re beautiful,” Ronon murmured, sliding one arm around Tony and pulling zyr back against his chest so zy could look over zyr shoulder.

//I wished to create something to signify that this, especially my physical structure, is your home. The metal is the same as what composes the most durable parts of my structure, and the colors signify land, sea, and the night and daytime skies.//

“Atlantis, this is amazing,” Tony whispered. “Thank you so much.”

Ronon was silent, but Atlantis believed he was pleased as well.

“We’ll be honored to wear these,” he said, confirming her thoughts.

//I am glad,// she told them. //Please keep them in your chambers for the day of the ceremony. I will remove DUM-E, and then we can try to Separate.//

She thought Tony seemed surprised that she had remembered. Or perhaps zy was surprised she was keeping her promise. More than ever, she regretted the method she had used to keep Tony from leaving. It had damaged Atlantis’ relationship with zyr, and she would have to work to regain zyr trust.

A short time later, she was again Separate from zyr. It was difficult for her not to reach out for zyr afterward, but she controlled her impulses. Zy had offered to let her return to zyr once zy was awake, and she had accepted. She would watch over them both to ensure there were no problems, but she would be counting the seconds until she no longer had to remain Separate. Perhaps once more kysra were home, she would not need to be Separate from them all at the same time. Yet another reason she was considering revealing herself to a select few, especially those she believed could help the Stolen ones return home. _That_ could not happen soon enough.

*~*~*~*

Tony was lying in bed with Ronon, just kissing slowly and running their hands over the other’s bare skin in the dark of night. It was nice, comforting.

No, it was better that.

As crazy as it sounded, Tony was relieved zy and Ronon had fought. No matter how good things were or for how long, Tony had always had that feeling hanging over zyr head making zyr wonder when things would go south and what would happen to zyr when they did. The night they’d fought, they’d both been furious and a little out of their minds, but it had resulted in stupid yelling and walking away instead of broken heirlooms (or broken bones) and a descent into a three-day, drug or alcohol-fueled bender.

More than that, Ronon hadn’t decided Tony was too much trouble. He hadn’t sent zyr back to Earth, and he hadn’t walked away for good. They’d both taken time to cool off, but when they’d come back together, they truly talked instead of pretending nothing was wrong and letting the wound fester. In the end, Tony felt like zy understood Ronon’s position better, and zy felt that Ronon had listen and understood zyrs. They’d both been willing to make compromises to make sure they weren’t riding roughshod over the other. It was nothing like Tony had experienced before, not with coworkers, friends, or lovers.

The most traumatic thing had been Atlantis locking Tony in the Tower, but zy and Ronon had faced her together, and she had promised not to do that again. She had even kept her word and separated from Tony so that zy was alone in zyr mind for the first time since zy’d walked through the stargate.

Tony hesitated to admit, even to zyrself, that zy felt strange. Zy hadn’t thought zy would because zy had lived alone in zyr head for zyr entire life, and zy had wanted so badly to be free of Atlantis’ presence. It seemed odd to be thinking that being without her made Tony feel lonely even though Ronon was right there with zyr. Maybe zy would have to think more about it later, when things weren’t heating up between Tony and zyr fiancé.

Lying with Ronon in their bed, it felt like Tony had won something, even if zy wasn’t sure how it had happened. How had zy gotten so lucky to find—or perhaps be found by was more accurate—someone who really loved zyr? Someone zy really loved.

Startled, zy pulled back and stared at Ronon with wide eyes.

“What? What’s wrong?” Ronon instantly asked.

“I—” Tony’s mouth worked, but zy was unable to say the words despite the worry drawing Ronon’s eyebrows together in a frown.

“Tony?”

“I do, you know,” Tony managed to whisper.

“Tony?” he said again, going up on his elbow and cupping zyr cheek in his palm.

Zy raised one hand and pressed zyr index finger to the little line between Ronon’s brows, gently smoothing it.

Tony found zyr heart oddly light, strangely free. Zyr lips curled upward slowly, and zy was able to say it this time.

“I love you, Ronon.”

Ronon sucked in a breath and released it on something that wasn’t quite a sob. He blinked rapidly.

“Tony, m’kysra,” he smiled shakily, his breath hitching again. “Dahrym, I love you too. So much.”

And after that…. Well, neither of them needed any words anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **24** Verubrigan: (ver-oo-bree-GAN-ee-an) from the planet Verubriga (ver-oo-BREE-gah)  
>  **25** Tanricu: (tan-REE-coo) mini-dragon, bodies are approximately 12"-16” long at birth, but they grow to be 40”-50" tall (measured at the shoulder) and at least that long, not including the tail [Verubriga]


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_Tesladay, Neumann 40 (Earth March 21, 2008)_

“Knock knock,” Tony called, matching action to word as zy leaned around the corner of the doorway into the music room.

Rodney’s head jerked up, his eyes going wide in alarm.

“No!” he immediately barked, crossing his arms and wiggling a little as if he could plant his rear end even more firmly than it already was on the padded piano bench. “I don’t care if you need piano time. I scheduled time with the piano for the next two hours, and I’m not giving it up!”

Tony held back an amused chuckle, knowing that Rodney would think zy was laughing at zyr in an unkind way. Zy raised both hands in surrender.

“Calm down, Rodney. Take it easy. I’m not trying to run you out.”

Rodney studied zyr through narrowed eyes.

“Uh-huh,” he said skeptically. “I’d believe you, except the last time I had piano time scheduled, I walked in on you and Ronon trying to recreate _Pretty Woman_. I learned things about you two I never wanted to know about any of my friends!”

Tony looked away and tried to smother a grin. Zy hadn’t meant to entice Ronon into sex on the piano, at least not when Rodney was scheduled to be there soon to play, but zy had seized the opportunity when presented with it, and damned if zy’d regret it. Not even if zy still had the remnants of greenish yellow bruises on zyr hip and elbow from where zy had lost zyr balance and fallen before Ronon could catch zyr. Ronon had sprained his knee and gotten a severe case of rug burn along his entire forearm in the attempt. (Tony had refused to go with him to Doc Xander to get it treated because Ronon had _no_ shame about explaining exactly how he’d gotten his injury.)

“Ronon’s doing something with John right now, so I can promise you’re safe from any PDAs.”

“Today, maybe, but you owe me toffee cookies for my pain and trauma! I could have gone blind!” Rodney exclaimed, his chin going up stubbornly.

Tony snickered at Rodney’s melodramatic tendencies, which zy suspected were extra melodramatic to distract from the fact that he was more embarrassed to have walked in on them than anything else.

“Yeah, okay. That’s fair.”

Rodney blinked. “Really?” he asked in that vulnerable tone that made Tony want to dish out more than a few beatdowns to the people who’d done a number on zyr friend’s self-esteem. “Right! It is fair. Of course it is.”

Tony just nodded, biting zyr lower lip.

“So if you’re not here to kick me out, what do you want?”

It was the little things like the way Rodney phrased a question that put people off. Social niceties would never be Rodney’s forte, not even with Tony or his team.

Tony moved farther into the room so zy could flop down on the plush loveseat. It was where zy, or Rodney if Tony was playing, would sit and work on a laptop while the other played on those occasions they both had the time.

“Well, I wanted to ask you for a favor.”

Rodney turned so he could face Tony.

“What?”

From his half-wary, half-disappointed look, Tony knew he was expecting zyr to want him to fix something.

With a careless wave of zyr hand, Tony reassured him, “Don’t worry. It’s nothing bad, and not anything you have to do today.”

“Then what?”

“Ronon and I are planning to get married on Einstein ninth, and I was hoping you’d agree to be my best man.”

Rodney reared back like Tony had slapped him or maybe threatened him with a lemon.

“I—you—uh—what?!”

It was the first time in their acquaintance Tony had seen the man truly speechless. Tony knew zy shouldn’t be nearly as entertained by that as zy was. Of course, when he regained his powers of speech, Tony wasn’t nearly as amused.

“Is this a trick?” Rodney demanded, his spine going straight, his cheeks and forehead flushing angrily.

“Of course not!” Tony bolted upright out of zyr relaxed sprawl. “Why would you even think that of me?”

“Well, why would you ask me, of all people?”

That brought Tony to a halt. Had zy imagined their friendship was closer than it really was? “Rodney, you’re my friend, aren’t you? I mean, I thought we were friends.”

“Of course we are, but your best man is supposed to be your _best_ friend.”

Tony shrugged, trying not to let on how disappointed zy was. “I suppose I can ask someone else if you’d rather not. I don’t want to push you to take a role in the wedding if you’re not comfortable with it.”

“Don’t be more of an idiot than you absolutely have to be! I’m not saying no; I just thought you’d ask Teyla or Doc Xander.” He was still staring at Tony as if Tony were the one being an oblivious idiot.

“If my best man is supposed to be my best friend, then I can’t ask Teyla or Xander, now can I?” Tony stared back at him, willing him to get it.

“ _I’m_ your best friend?”

“Well, no. That’s Ronon, but I can’t ask him because I’m marrying him!” When that didn’t convince him, Tony huffed indignantly and crossed zyr arms over zyr chest. “Rodney. Who else has hung out with me and talked music and crappy childhoods? Who else got me a computer, wrote programs for me, and then taught me how to use them most effectively? Who has never slipped up once and called me a delt? Who treats me like a person instead of some kind of genetic mistake or an avatar of the gods? I have a hint for you: he’s in the room with me right now. Shit, Rodney, not even Ronon knows as much about my childhood as you do!”

Rodney shot zyr an indecipherable look. “I’d assumed you told him everything.”

“Yeah, no.” Tony snorted. “Ronon gets all homicidal and starts grinding his teeth. That one vein starts going, and I have to worry about his blood pressure. _Then_ he starts snarling at anyone he thinks _might_ have had a negative thought about me or any kysra in the history of any galaxy ever.”

“Oh the horror!”

“It gets worse!” zy wailed, including dramatic hand-waving to go with it. “The absolute worst thing is he starts being so damn careful with me, like he’s afraid I’m made of paper-thin crystal that he can hardly touch me. It drives me nuts! I’ve had nightmares about waking up literally wrapped in cotton wool or in a bed of those Styrofoam packing peanuts!”

Rodney had gone from frowning to smirking, but at that, he gave a shout of laughter.

“So you’re telling me he gets pissed and overprotective and refuses to pound you through the mattress. Is that about it?”

Tony jaw dropped, and zy blushed, but that just made Rodney laugh even harder until he was coughing and his eyes were watering.

“You’re such a jerk, McKay!”

Tony flopped back and pouted, shoving Rodney’s knee with his sock-covered toes, which set him off again. Eventually, Tony had to give in and laugh too, acknowledging that zy would have been mocking Rodney if it had been the other way around. “Fine! Keep laughing, and I’ll tell you all about the very careful, very gentle sex we have until I get fed up and climb him like a tree! How do you think the piano incident happened?”

Rodney wiped the tears from his eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me that first? That _is_ horrifying!”

If Tony had had anything within reach, zy would have thrown it at him. (Zy consciously chose not to toss back a comment about how at least zy was getting laid. Rodney was still sensitive enough about the way his relationship with Katie Brown had ended, even though that had happened several weeks before Tony had arrived.)

“See? This is why you’re my best friend. Nobody laughs with me but you and Ronon.”

“You mean nobody laughs _at_ you.”

Tony shrugged. “That too, unless they’re being assholes about something.”

This time when Rodney tilted his head and looked at zyr, his blue eyes were filled with fondness.

“Are you sure? I mean, really sure?”

“Yep.” Tony nodded, starting to hope. “If you need more incentive, part of the Satedan wedding ritual means you get to threaten Ronon without worrying about payback.”

Rodney’s whole face lit up. “Why didn’t you say so? I can’t wait to perform my best man duties! I’ll even wear my tux without bitching about it—less. I’ll bitch _less_ about it.”

As Tony laughed, zy thought it might just do Rodney and everyone else good to see that there was more to the good doctor than they thought.

*~*~*~*

“Ready?”

Tony was lying on zyr back on the exam table, zyr shirt pulled up and a blanket barely covering the bits zy felt needed to stay covered. Ronon was at zyr side, and Doc Xander stood over zyr with a tube of lubricant and an ultrasound wand.

“As I’ll ever be— Holy shit that’s cold!” zy yelped as the doc smeared the clear, gooey substance low on zyr pelvis.

“Apologies, Tony.” Doc Xander wielded the ultrasound wand efficiently, watching the screen to his side. “Ah, there we are.”

“Where? I can’t tell.”

Doc Xander pointed at a blob. Here zy is; this is zyr head, see?” he asked, pointing to something that looked vaguely bean-like.

“Oh!”

Tony found zyrself tearing up unexpectedly, unable to move zyr eyes from the black-and-white screen. If Ronon made a comment on zyr waterworks, zy was going to punch him. Lucky for him, he was watching Tony with an amused expression, but he didn’t say anything.

Doc moved the wand slightly and then pointed to another blob. “And here is baby—sorry, kyta number two….” He moved the wand again. “And here is number three! All look perfectly healthy.”

Tony stopped breathing. Wait, what? What did he just say?

“ _What_ did you just say?”

Doc Xander chuckled merrily. “Don’t worry.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

Zy only realized zy had spoken out loud when Ronon patted zyr shoulder.

“Don’t worry! It’s common for kysra to have as many as five kyta at a time. The Vedaeus built you to be able to carry multiples, and now that Atlantis fixed your insides, we’ll be able to get a real start on repopulating the Satedan race.” He grinned, oblivious to Tony’s shock and horror…and hyperventilation. “This is so exciting! I know you’re probably disappointed that there are only three this time, but you can get pregnant again a month or two after you give birth, and we can try for five then.”

“Yes, now that you don’t have to worry about your lungs, you should be able to handle five kyta easily,” Doc Xander agreed happily.

No. This couldn’t be happening.

Tony pushed away both the doctor and Ronon. There was no way. No.

Tony gasped and bolted upright, flinging zyrself off the exam table.

~~~~~

Tony gasped and bolted upright, flinging zyrself onto the floor of the darkened room, zyr heart racing and zyr entire body covered in a cold sweat. Ronon was suddenly crouched over zyr, a wicked blade clutched in one hand, looking murderous even if not completely awake.

“Lights!” he snarled.

Tony squinted up at zyr fiancé and could tell he was assessing their room for any danger, as unlikely as it was that anything would have made it so far onto Atlantis without her knowing.

“Oh, fucking sonofabitch!” Tony let zyr head thump onto the floor and panted, one leg still trapped in the sheets and halfway on the bed.

“Tony?” Having ascertained that the room was free of dangers, Ronon blinked at zyr in confusion. “Are you okay?”

It was then that Tony realized what had happened. Zy started to snicker, then laugh hysterically, caught between panic and relief so strong zy was light-headed.

“Oh, fuck. Dream. It was a dream,” zy giggled, more than slightly hysterical, while Ronon watched zyr warily.

The knife had disappeared somewhere, though Tony didn’t know where since zy and Ronon both were naked like usual.

Ronon eased down to sit beside zyr and started untangling zyr foot while zy kept laughing. It was only when he helped zyr up to sit at the edge of the bed that zy finally started to calm down.

“Fuck,” zy cursed, wiping away tears of laughter with shaking fingers.

Ronon sat beside zyr, sliding one arm around zyr and rubbing slow circles on zyr back.

“It’s alright, m’kysra. You’re alright. You’re safe; I promise.”

On some level, Tony knew Ronon was completely baffled by zyr behavior, but zy had to give him points for doing his best to handle the situation and reassure zyr. Tony turned into him, sliding both arms around his waist and leaning zyr forehead against his shoulder as zy forced zyrself to take deep breaths and calm down.

When zyr heart wasn’t racing anymore, zy raised zyr head and said, “Atlantis, I need you.”

//Of course, Tony.// Even Atlantis sounded wary.

“I don’t want to know details, but you scanned me and the kyta, right?”

//Yes….//

“You told me once zy is healthy. I need you to tell me _how many_ kyta there are.”

Sounding puzzled, she answered, //One, of course.//

“Right. Of course. Ohthankgod,” Tony whispered, dropping zyr head back to Ronon’s shoulder and slumping against him, finally able to relax.

“What?” Ronon sounded so bewildered, Tony nearly started laughing again, but zy managed to keep zyrself under control and explained instead.

“Our ultrasound is tomorrow, and I dreamed about it.” Zy shuddered. “I dreamed that we were having triplets: three babies. Then dream-you told me that was normal, and we’d basically have litters of kyta every time I got pregnant.”

Ronon snorted, but quickly turned it into a cough when Tony lifted zy head to glare at him. “Sorry. I didn’t know you were worried about that or I’d have told you. Kysra have one kyta each pregnancy, never more. I remember my dada saying something about being grateful zy would only have one troublemaker at a time.”

“I didn’t even know I was worried about that,” Tony griped. “So not three kyta and _definitely_ not five.”

Ronon raised a brow at zyr, his lips twitching. “Of course not. You’re a kysra, not a real meura, Tony. Kysra don’t have nidos of young.”

“Well, thank the Old Ones for that.”

Ronon made a comforting noise and continued to pet Tony gently.

Tony sighed. It wasn’t that zy was ruling out having more than one kyta with Ronon, zy just didn’t want to have more than one at a time. The prospect of having a kyta was terrifying enough; zy hadn’t even known zy was afraid there would be more than one! So nice of zyr subconscious to let zyr know about that.

“I need to go to the bathroom. Would you get me some ginger ale? The adrenaline has my stomach doing flips.”

“Of course, m’kysra.” Ronon kissed zyr temple. “Then let’s try to get some more sleep. I’m eager to see our kyta…or should I say _the_ kyta since there’s only one? You know zy is healthy, so the ultrasound will be a happy visit.”

“Yes, dear,” Tony agreed.

Zy knew zy would see the humor in the situation another time. Right now, all zy wanted was to wipe off the cold sweat and go back to bed. If zyr subconscious was harboring any more of those little doozies to terrorize zyr with, zy certainly hoped it would have the decency to keep them to itself for the rest of the night.

“Fuck _Three Dog Night_ ,” zy grumbled on the way to the bathroom. “[One26](https://youtu.be/d5ab8BOu4LE) is the perfect number. Best. Number. _Ever_.”

*~*~*~*

_Noetherday, Einstein 1 (Earth March 22, 2008)_

“Hello, my friends, colleagues, and compatriots!”

John stopped chewing and stared at Tony as zy and Ronon joined them at one of the smaller, round mess hall tables for lunch. Watching them warily, he stabbed his lavender jabanabara27 fries with his fork. They were a blending of regular potato and sweet potato fries for taste and texture, so he didn’t mind them. Except for the color. He’d be really happy to see non-lavender French fries again someday.

Then again, Megarus’ jabanabara were a million times better than instant mashed potatoes. This close to a _Daedalus_ shipment, those were all that was left of Earth potatoes, and not even Chief Poisson’s fantastic staff could make them taste like fresh, real potatoes.

“You two didn’t happen to visit the restricted greenhouse and take a bunch of deep breaths right over any of the plants in there—oh, say that big white one in the corner that smells like oranges—did you?” Lorne asked cautiously from his place beside Teyla.

The way Tony and Ronon were both beaming, and truly, the sight of Ronon with a huge smile on his face was slightly terrifying, so John couldn’t fault his 2IC for asking the question. He glanced to the left, checking with Teyla, then to the right so he could raise his eyebrows at Rodney. As expected, that man was no help. He probably wouldn’t have been even if he hadn’t been thoroughly absorbed by his cheeseburger. It was sorta-buffalo burger day, which was one of McKay’s favorites. He was steadily working his way through his second burger, oblivious to everything around him.

“Nah,” Ronon said happily, reaching across Rodney with one long arm for the salt and pepper, making him squawk indignantly.

John sighed. Some days he wondered if Ronon and Rodney had the same ancestors a long way back or something. They took an unholy amount of pleasure in needling each other.

“Then may I ask what has the two of you in such a joyous mood?” Teyla asked.

John noted that she looked at Evan as though she could understand how simply being alive with one’s lover would cause such a thing. It just went to show that even Teyla was susceptible to Cupid’s arrows. Looking at Teyla and Lorne made John feel…something. Not jealousy, but something else not entirely comfortable.

That got Rodney’s attention, and he looked up long enough to study the two lovebirds. The original set of lovebirds, anyway.

“Oh, please. Isn’t it obvious?” he snapped. “Tony finally didn’t have morning sickness on their day off, so they’ve spent the morning in bed or possibly on the kitchen table. Who knows? We’re lucky they showered before coming to the mess hall for food. Tony still has sex-hair, but zy always has sex-hair.”

Tony just shrugged, a small, happy smile on zyr lips. Zy wasn’t confirming Rodney’s accusation, but zy wasn’t refuting it either, which told John more than he really wanted to know. He vowed never to eat on their kitchen table again. There were probably many other surfaces he should be thrilled couldn’t speak to tell him the horrors they’d witnessed.

John was relaxing and considering his fries again when Ronon gleefully announced, “We’re getting married!”

John looked up and started to say, “We know that—”

“Noetherday! We’re getting married on Noetherday!” Ronon interrupted.

John blinked at him, uncomprehending. “Noetherday? As in only a few days away? One week from today, not to put too fine a point on it. _That_ Noetherday?”

“Surely you cannot plan to—” Teyla began, but Tony and Ronon were both nodding this time.

They gave each other the sappiest look John had seen outside of a movie…or maybe since the first time he’d seen them together, and he knew Teyla was right. They really were going to get married in a week.

John bit three fries in half and resigned himself to a week of Dex-drama.

“Are you sure? That can’t be enough time to plan everything, can it?”

“Nah, it’ll be perfect,” Tony answered, then pointed at Rodney with a darker violet fry. (That one had been cooked a little too long. John knew jabanabara didn’t exactly burn, they just got darker purple the longer they were cooked.) “You’re still gonna be my best man, right?”

Rodney’s head jerked up, startled. “Huh? What? I mean, yeah. I said I would! Are you seriously doubting my word now?”

“And you, _John_ ,” Ronon emphasized his name. “You still gonna stand with me?”

“Of course, Ronon.” What else could John say? “We’ll have to talk to Colonel Carter about getting the day off is all.”

Tony and Ronon both made affirmative humming noises, their mouths too full to eat. The way they were inhaling their burgers (two for Tony and three for Ronon) John purposely didn’t think too hard about what kind of acrobatics they’d been up to earlier that day. At least he didn’t have to pretend he was jealous or wishing he had a partner for himself. Everyone at the table except Lorne, and he wasn’t too sure about that, knew he was sarex now. Not having to hide that part of himself was a novel feeling.

“Where are you going to have it?” Rodney asked.

Tony finished off zyr first glass of milk and wiped away the thin, white mustache it left. “We thought our place, out on the courtyard as long as it’s not raining. If it is, the living room, though that would be a little cramped.”

“Cramped? Just who all are you inviting?”

“Well, you and Rodney, obviously. Teyla, Evan, I hope you will come.”

“Certainly, Tony.”

“Sure. Weddings are fun, and Teyla and I haven’t had a chance to do any Earth dancing.”

“Good!” Tony sounded satisfied. “I’m going to talk to Doc Xander and Sgt. Major Wolfe. Colonel Carter too.”

Ronon and Tony exchange a speaking glance, and Ronon took over.

“Teyla, Tony and I were talking, and my people are gone, so you and I are the only Pegasus people who will be there. We were thinking maybe there are a few people among the Athosians you would like to invite to help us represent Pegasus.”

“Oh!” Teyla sat back, genuinely surprised, but pleased if John was reading her right. “Presuming Colonel Carter permits, I would be honored to include some of my people. Is there anyone either of you know?”

Tony shook zyr head. “Not that I know specifically, but there is a woman who has a goat herd. I’d like to invite her, since I’ve basically been living off the milk she trades to Atlantis. Would that be okay?”

“Certainly,” Teyla agreed. “Osalia is a kind woman—a widow with one son.”

“That’s fine. Have her bring him,” Ronon told her. “I was talking with Poisson the other day, and he said Pollard— that guy who does the actual negotiating for Athosian foods—is totally in love with her and her little boy. We’ll invite those two too.”

Ronon wasn’t the most sociable of people, so John had to ask, “Wait, since when do you know Chief Poisson or Sgt. Pollard?”

Ronon gave a laconic shrug. “The smell of coffee makes Tony puke now, so I bring grounds over here, and the Chief and I share a pot.”

“What?!” Rodney squawked, outraged. There was nothing that got his attention like the thought of good coffee going to someone else. “You share the good coffee with some stranger but not me?”

“Chill, Rodney,” Tony laughed. “Ronon trades half a pot of coffee to get milk for me. It was all I could keep down for a couple weeks, so I’m very grateful to the man and don’t mind sharing some of the sacred coffee stash with him.”

“Oh. It’s a trade?”

“Yes, Rodney. I’m not giving away any of your drug of choice.”

“Oh, well. That’s alright then.” Mollified, Rodney returned to his burger and fries, though not before stealing back the salt from Ronon and giving him the evil eye.

John told himself that Rodney was only possessive over the coffee, but he knew that wasn’t true. It was the “but not with me” that gave it away. Rodney had never been too shy to demand food or drink, but he’d never sounded like he thought someone was cheating on him before. It was strange to see Rodney get possessive over someone other than the team.

Only half-listening to the discussion of wedding guests and plans, John though about it and decided Tony essentially was part of the team now. The way zy had risked zyr whole life to follow Ronon without knowing what kind of backwoods conditions zy’d end up living in was huge.

Except, that wasn’t _quite_ true, was it? Tony had been pretty sneaky to ask if zy could bring zyr piano along. Zy had to have known it was a good bet that zy wasn’t going to be living in the caves of Afghanistan if zy could bring that with zyr. Even so, zy had chosen Ronon despite knowing zy would be living on or near a military base—an environment typically hostile to kysra. That was a big enough risk in itself. Zy’d had no guarantee that the base commander would be accepting, and when Tony’s job had fallen through, zy had been disappointed, but zy’d quickly adapted to the position they had been able to offer zyr.

John was inclined to like Tony if for no other reason than how happy zy made Ronon. The two of them had been downright playful the other day, which was something John never in a million years would’ve thought Ronon capable of being…not without it ending with bruises or worse for at least one person, like it had the time Ronon had shown John the Satedan version of capture the flag.

Yeah, it was more than a little terrifying when Ronon went around with a huge, stupid grin on his face; a grin that was even more disconcerting when John thought about how the Satedan was even more fierce against adversaries in the field. John had asked about it, and Ronon had shrugged it off, saying, “I promised Tony I’d come home tonight.” John hadn’t been able to argue with that. He’d probably feel the same if he had a fiancé with a baby on the way.

It was only during the day Ronon and Tony had fought (John assumed that was what had happened. No way was he going to ask if he didn’t have to.) that everyone had gotten a reminder of the pre-Tony Ronon that John truly realized just how different his teammate was now. He actually talked to people now, for one, instead of just grunting or glaring at them. Even he and Rodney snipped and snapped at each other more out of habit than actual annoyance or malice, which made teamwork a hell of a lot easier. Ronon wasn’t making people cry on a daily basis either. One day of the pre-Tony Ronon experience had reminded _everyone_ of exactly why being IST was a punishment. John had heard even Kendrick had been a model airman ever since, though he had put in for a transfer back to Earth. John couldn’t say he was sorry to see the jerk go, even if it felt like a waste of all the time everyone had put into getting him to behave.

Another person who’d changed was Rodney, and not just because Tony had befriended him. Zelenka had actually taken John aside the other day and sworn creative and permanent vengeance upon anyone who so much as thought about taking away Tony’s piano. It seemed all the scientists had noticed an marked improvement (a 31.44% decrease in the number of people he made cry on a weekly basis, according to Zelenka) in Rodney’s temper since he’d started being scheduled with regular piano time, which was something they never would’ve guessed would make a difference had Tony not come to Atlantis. John had been forced to swear on his Lt. Colonel oak leaf that he would never let anything happen to Tony or zyr piano before Zelenka was satisfied.

It made John almost feel sorry for the poor bastard who tried anything with Tony…and there would be one eventually. There always was.

Not that Tony couldn’t handle zyrself. If Wolfe was being as honest as John thought he was, Tony was exactly what they’d been wishing for ever since John and Bates had realized that they wouldn’t have the authority over the civilians that they’d been lead to believe they would. John had never regretted not reading the fine print in the expedition charter more thoroughly than the first time he and Weir had fought over the policing of civilians. If he’d had the experience back then that he did now, he’d have told her to kiss his ass and done what was right, no matter what that ridiculous charter said about it. According to Wolfe’s rather gleeful report—something else John found unnerving. He hadn’t even known Wolfe _had_ emotions—Tony was stomping on all the toes of the civilians who thought they could get away with shit no military person would have considered trying. There were already two IT people cooling their heels in the newly-named Detainment Center.

Of course, Rodney had added his own twist to the punishment: he’d had his new admin assistant adjust the scheduling, and every time someone tried to bitch at him or the assistant, he’d sent them down to the DC to scream at the one who’d caused the necessary shift changes or project delays. Even though no one but John, Tony, Rodney, and Carter knew why the IT techs had been detained, John thought the individuals themselves might be wondering if they were in the brig to protect the city, or to protect them from the wrath of those they’d screwed over indirectly.

That part really shouldn’t be funny, but John had no sympathy for people who hurt their own just because they thought they could get away with it. They’d be going back on the _Daedalus_ if only so Atlantis didn’t have to keep wasting assets on guard duty. They’d disappear down a deep, dark hole once they got to Earth, if Carter and Tony had anything to say about it. People who knowingly covered up others’ crimes deserved to be charged with every single one of those crimes. “Just following orders” wasn’t a good enough reason, especially when they were _civilians_.

So while John wasn’t thrilled with the method by which Ronon had gone about getting his kysra, he couldn’t deny Tony was good for a lot of people. John could get used to having another person in their little group. He might as well, especially since Teyla and Lorne looked like they were going to be a permanent thing. John was oblivious about a lot of relationship kinds of things, but even he could catch a clue when his 2IC confessed to being head-over-heels in love with John’s teammate.

“…Sheppard?”

John abruptly tuned back in. “Uh, what was the question? I got distracted thinking about…something deeply meaningful and of great importance.”

Teyla sniffed and lowered her chin, looking up at him with her best, “bitch, please” expression, and Lorne was trying not to smirk. Rodney rolled his eyes with a loud, “Yeah, right,” and neither Tony nor Ronon felt the need to suppress their smirks at all.

“You agreed to sing the solemn hymn of joining at the wedding,” Ronon told him, still looking much too cheerful.

“Oh, don’t even try that. I did not!” John certainly hoped he hadn’t accidentally agreed to such a thing. He couldn’t carry a tune in bucket.

Tony’s grin faded into poorly hidden hurt. “You mean you won’t? Ronon said it’s traditionally sung by the groom’s brother. I mean, I understand if you can’t, but it would mean a lot to us.”

John’s heart started to pound as he stared into green eyes so like his own. He looked from Tony to Ronon and back. Oh, shit, really?

“Uh, I—well, that is—I—well, I really don’t—I mean I—”

It was at that point when Lorne lost it and gave in to a fit of snickering that had John wondering if perhaps _he_ had been the one to visit the restricted greenhouse. The rest of the table wasn’t able to hold out much longer, so Ronon let him off the hook.

“Nah, there’s no hymn of joining or anything. You should have seen your face, though,” Ronon gloated.

John shoved his empty tray toward the center of the round table and sat back, crossing his arms. “You are horrible people. You all suck. I’m not being friends with you anymore.”

John scowled at Rodney. “And you! You’re supposed to be my buddy, my teammate, my pal! What happened to loyalty?”

Rodney merrily finished off his citrus-free fruit cup. “It’s your own fault for not paying attention. Why shouldn’t I enjoy the fact that I wasn’t the one being picked on by that Cave-Dex for once?”

Teyla laid her hand on his arm before he could come up with a properly indignant response.

“Forgive us, John,” she said calmly, even though her eyes were definitely laughing at him. “We were actually speaking of going to New Athos to invite Pegasus guests to this joint-galaxy wedding. Would you be willing to speak with Colonel Carter about doing so?”

“How many does ‘we’ mean?” John asked warily.

“Those of us here at present, and perhaps Sgt. Major Wolfe.”

“We can’t take all the top military officers from the city at the same time.” John shot Lorne a regretful look over Teyla’s head. “Sorry, Lorne. One of us should stay on the city. Colonel Carter is military, but she’s walking that line of being military while representing an international civilian organization.”

Lorne agreed easily, and when John looked more closely, he noted that he and Teyla were holding hands beneath the cover of the table. It was kinda cute. Teyla had a poker face the pros in Vegas would have admired, so even holding Lorne’s hand in front of her friends was a huge statement of her feelings toward him. John was willing to put money on Lorne being the second to take a Pegasus spouse. How that would change things at the SGC, John couldn’t guess.

“I assumed as much, sir, though maybe you’ll let me have a day to take Teyla to the mainland on a real date once you’re back.”

“I might be persuaded,” John informed him with a small smile. “Wait! Those of us here? Does that mean Tony’s going too?” John stared at Ronon in shock when the realization finally hit him.

Ronon made a face like he’d just smelled McKay’s personal lab after the scientist had eaten a meal of beans and ale, but Tony looked cautiously pleased.

“Yeah. Not my first choice to let Tony leave the city, but I recently got a lesson on how making someone feel trapped only makes them fight harder to get free. We agreed Tony would go, but I wanna talk to you about taking a jumper and maybe taking one of the other teams with us for extra security.”

John still didn’t understand the importance of kysra in general, but he knew how important Tony was. He could understand Ronon’s desire to protect zyr if at all possible.

“How about our team—and Tony—all talk to Carter? I don’t see a problem with taking a jumper on what should be a routine mission, but we all know how those kinds of things go to hell just when you least expect them to. Tony is important to us, but if kysra are as important to Pegasus as you seem to think they will be, then I want Carter to sign off on the mission too,” he said. “When did you want to go?”

“A small trading faire will occur this Chernday. It is not large enough to attract the attention of unsavory types of people, but there should be several vendors that would interest Tony. Zy wishes to barter for bantos rods and with a leatherworker for a gift for a friend.”

“Right, Jimmy. That one I knew about.” To Tony, John said, “I didn’t realize Ronon was teaching you to fight with bantos. How’s it going?”

For some reason John didn’t understand, Tony and Ronon both flushed, and Teyla laughed lightly.

“Tony is my student in the bantos, John,” she said, still smiling. “We all decided it would be best if zy were taught by one who could appreciate zyr appearance but not be distracted by it.”

What she was saying made sense after a second of thought. “Ah, understood. Well, Tony, you have an excellent teacher, so bantos sticks it is. Do you all want to see if Carter is free now?”

Tony and Ronon exchanged a look, and the beaming grins were back.

“We can go if we go right away. We have our first appointment later with Doc X. He’s gonna show us the baby,” Ronon said.

If it were anyone else, John would have called it an announcement beyond happy, ecstatic, in fact.

John eyed him and Tony, hoping they weren’t going to turn into a starry-eyed duo before they got all the details worked out.

“Well, let’s get the trays back and see if she’s around.”

*~*~*~*

“You want to go to New Athos,” Colonel Carter repeated after Teyla proposed the trip and gave her the major details—like Tony going along.

Much to his annoyance, John couldn’t get a read on whether or not she thought it was a good idea or the most idiotic thing she’d heard that week. Considering some of the things John had been cc’d on, he was reasonably sure it wasn’t the latter, but there was still a lot of room between that and approval.

As he’d known was going to happen, Carter looked to him.

“What do you think of this, Colonel Sheppard?”

John shifted his weight and leaned against the doorframe. “Well, I could argue for or against it, in all honesty.” He held up a hand to keep the others from interrupting. At least he was in less physical danger from Rodney and Teyla, who were sitting down, than he was from the other two, who had immediately shot him glares that could have dropped a sorta-buffalo at fifty paces. “That said, I do think the benefits outweigh the possible costs.”

“Even with taking a jumper and two teams?”

“Yeah.” John slowly shrugged one shoulder. “Frankly, I think we need to see what the rest of the galaxy’s reaction to Tony is going to be. If the kysra are as important to everyone as they are to Teyla and Ronon, then we need to know sooner rather than later, if only so we can prepare contingency plans and strategies to protect zyr any time zy is away from the city. It’s going to happen eventually, so it might as well be to a solid ally. We don’t have a more solid ally than the Athosians.”

It was as simple truth, but it earned him a pleased smile from Teyla.

“I can protect myself,” Tony objected, then frowned when Ronon cleared his throat pointedly. Zy sighed. “However, I will take all precautions. I will stay as close to the jumper as possible. I will not fling myself into danger when at all avoidable. I will stay close to at least one member of the teams, preferably Ronon, at all times. I will let Ronon and the teams protect me, no matter how much it injures my pride. I will assist with rescue of others only if it does not endanger my own safety.”

By the end of the monotone recitation of what John assumed were the conditions Tony had had to agree to before Ronon would consider taking zyr off-world, Carter was obviously fighting a smile.

Ronon made a pleased rumbling noise and slid his arm around Tony’s waist, nuzzling zyr temple with his nose.

“Well, I’m not going to argue with any of that,” she said. “We don’t want to be the ones known for waking up the Wraith and bringing about the end of the kysra again if, like Sheppard said, you are as important to all of Pegasus as it seems.” She looked to Teyla. “What about these guests you want to invite to the wedding…and can I be a little shocked, hopefully without offending anyone, that you’re planning to have a wedding in a weeks’ time?!”

Tony and Ronon just exchanged dopey grins, making John heave a longsuffering sigh.

“Oh, please,” Rodney said scornfully. “We’ve planned for Wraith hive attacks in less time, and that’s far more frightening. A wedding is nothing after that.”

Clearly Rodney had not attended many weddings, nor had he dealt with bridezillas like John’s ex-wife had turned into. John was confident the beginning of the end of their marriage was the day she’d had a nervous breakdown over buttercup yellow versus buttercream yellow. John would rather face the Wraith…well, okay. Not the Wraith. He’d rather face the _Genii_ again than deal with a bridezilla. Not that he thought either Tony or Ronon would go bridezilla on them.

“While I am not as sanguine about planning a wedding in less than a week, I believe Tony and Ronon to be rational people who will not make unreasonable demands,” Teyla noted, practically speaking John’s thoughts, but classier. “I believe if we bring the few guests we have spoken of and house them in shared quarters near the area previously allotted to my people, they will have minimal needs and can return to New Athos the day after the wedding.”

“You have barter goods, Tony? I realize you brought a ton of things with you, but whatever you gave to those Marines who helped you move bought you their loyalty. They’ve refused to tell anyone anything except that they saw nothing that would endanger anyone on Atlantis, and you had a baby grand piano, which we all know from Sheppard and McKay anyway.”

Both Tony’s eyebrows went up. “Really? Wow. I’ll have to reward them and invite them to the wedding, then.” Zy grinned widely. “Yes, I definitely have barter goods. What’s more, I’ll tell you what, Colonel. I’ll share some of what I gave the Marines if you agree to come to the wedding.”

It was Carter’s turn to look surprised, though John thought she was pleased. “Really?”

“A’course,” Ronon responded. “We like you, and you’re important to both Atlantis and Earth.”

“Thanks, guys, I’d love to come. Besides,” she said with a grin, “I have to admit that I am curious about Dex Tower.”

“Well, good! Other than Teyla, nobody is really bringing a date, so don’t worry about that. You can wear military clothes or civilian clothes, whatever you would be more comfortable in.”

“I’m not wearing my uniform, since I’m acting as Ronon’s best man in a Satedan tradition. I don’t really feel like it would be appropriate to wear Earth military clothes for that,” John mentioned casually.

“So does this mean we can go to New Athos, or does everybody in the room have wedding fever now?” Rodney grouched.

“Don’t mind him,” John jumped in, smirking a little. “He’s just crabby ‘cause he’s Tony’s best man, and he has to take time to practice his part of the ceremony.”

“I see.” Carter said, and John just knew there were a multitude of sarcastic comments hidden behind her placid expression. He almost regretted not getting to see her and McKay battling it out at their caustic finest again. “Your plan does seem logical, and I agree that we need to know what Pegasus’ response to a kysra is going to be. We might as well kill two or three birds with one stone, as they say, so yes. Your mission to New Athos on Chernday is approved for 1000 hours as Teyla suggested.”

“Awesome! Ronon and I had better get moving. We’re going to see Doc Xander and get a look at kyta Dex today.”

At that, John allowed himself to smirk. After what they’d put him through on Earth and now on Atlantis, he deserved to be able to tease them.

“Well, with you two for parents, whatever zy looks like, you can be sure zy’s going to be a stubborn pain in the butt, and there’s nobody who deserves it more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **26** [Three Dog Night: One](https://youtu.be/d5ab8BOu4LE)  
>  **27** jabanabara: (jahb-ah-nah-BAR-ah) a root vegetable that’s like a cross between a white potato and a sweet potato. Brown on the outside (skin), light lavender inside [Megarus]


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_Noetherday, Einstein 1 (Earth March 22, 2008)_ (continued)

“Ready, Tony?” Doc Xander asked, moving to the side of the exam bed Tony was sitting on.

Ronon squeezed zyr hand, when Tony shuddered, Doc Xander’s words so close to the beginning of zyr nightmare. Instead, zy glared down at the front of the hospital gown zy was wearing with the opening to the front and scrub pants zy had unashamedly pouted until Doc Xander had given in and let zyr have. That part decidedly was _not_ like zyr dream, though zy wasn’t sure if it was comforting or not.

Catching Tony’s scowl, Doc Xander gave zyr an understanding smile. “I know you dislike the clothing, but this is a different type of imaging, and you assuredly do not want this gel on your own garments. There is nothing on Atlantis that can get it out once it’s there and dries.”

Tony blinked and looked up, zyr attention successfully diverted from both dream and clothing.

“Different type, Doc? Tony explained to me what an ultrasound was, but this isn’t that?”

Doc Xander shook his head. “Indeed not. This was something we discovered shortly after I took over the CMO position, but I sent it to Dr. McKay’s people to be thoroughly tested before we used it. It was actually discovered quite some time before the SkinGun, but that one was put to use sooner for obvious reasons.”

“Lorne’s burns.”

For the first time since they’d met Xander Oyeyemi, he was unable to hide his distress.

“Yes, Major Lorne’s burns. I owe that man my life, and I knew we could not wait for someone to have a minor burn we could experiment on.” Doc Xander’s frown deepened, “We certainly weren’t going to play mad scientist and burn some poor animal either. I’m not so heartless as to allow that sort of thing, even if Evan’s life hadn’t been hanging in the balance. I made the decision to go forward with the SkinGun, and I am beyond grateful it turned out so well. I’m aware that hasn’t always been the case with Alteran technology.”

“Me too. Even if Teyla weren’t stupid in love with him, Lorne’s a good guy; he’s somebody I’d trust to watch my back or Tony’s.”

A subdued version of Doc Xander’s normal smile returned. “Truly, Ronon? Well, that is high praise indeed!”

Tony snorted and rolled zyr eyes. “So how does this new imaging tech work, Doc?”

“It’s quite interesting, really,” Doc Xander explained, his enthusiasm quickly returning. “First, I’ll draw a perimeter on the skin with a clear gel around the area we wish to see beneath. Once that sets and turns a rather blinding lime green after a minute or so, I’ll place cubes of a jelly-like substance within that perimeter. The cubes will ‘melt’ and spread out to fill the entire area, turning fuchsia.”

“This gel stuff is safe?”

“Yes, quite, Ronon. Once it passed muster with Dr. McKay’s people, I asked for a human volunteer.” Doc Xander chuckled. “Dr. Zelenka volunteered to have me examine his stomach to see, and I quote, ‘if he truly has an ulcer, or if there is a mini-McKay gnawing at it much like he gnaws away at his sanity’ so long as the technology was tested on an organic organism first.”

Tony raised a one eyebrow. Based on the smug feeling Atlantis was radiating in zyr head, Tony was positive the process would be harmless, but zy’d thought Doc Xander was against animal testing like that and said so.

“I’m against harming animals for testing or experimentation; you are correct about that. However as Dr. Zelenka’s initial suggestion was trying it on Cleo and Casta, young adults from M7G-677, I was reasonably certain the technology wouldn’t harm the animals,” Doc Xander reassured them.

“Actually,” he continued brightly, “the zoologists were thrilled to try it. As it happened, they had a chimp-like animal that was lethargic and no longer interested in her food despite being offered her favorite treats. Dr. Vorhees was concerned she had eaten something inorganic, since all her bloodwork tested negative for toxins and known diseases. He didn’t want to do exploratory surgery to find out, and all an ultrasound showed was that the creature’s insides were arranged differently to anything he’s used to seeing.”

“Did the new tech work?”

“It did indeed,” Doc chuckled again. “As it happens, the chimp is off her feed because, like Tony, she is expecting her first offspring.”

“So nothing bad happened to her or the baby?”

“No, not at all,” Doc Xander confirmed. “After the chimp, the zoologists became quite enthusiastic and tried it on several more animals, two of whom were expecting young. All the animals did quite well, and trials moved to humans. After rigorous testing on animal and human subjects, including myself, the only side effects other than the aforementioned one on clothing, is that it does not work well over areas with body hair. As Tony has none unless we decide to image zyr brain, zy will be fine.”

“What does it do to body hair?” Tony asked, having been made morbidly curious by the sound of Atlantis’ laughter in zyr head.

“Much like clothing, it clings and dries and cannot be removed.” Doc Xander began to snicker. “I suggest you do not inquire about Dr. Zelenka’s chest hair.”

Ronon snorted. Tony grinned and started laughing. “Oh, I bet he’s not happy. It’ll grow back, right?”

Doc Xander cleared his throat and made a concerted effort to look serious. “Honestly, we don’t know. The zoologists shaved the animals first. The rodent-like creatures are still quite naked, as is the chimp-like animal’s stomach. I understand that creature still has not forgiven Dr. Vorhees and tends to fling its—well…. It flings its disapproval at him regularly. I shaved my thigh and lower abdomen and will have to do the same to my other thigh if the hair doesn’t grow back. Poor Dr. Zelenka refused to shave or let me shave his abdomen and was not quite so lucky. He underwent an experience much like waxing.”

//Miko has only said she wished it had been his back instead of his abdomen.//

Tony cracked up, wishing zy could tell Atlantis TMI and exactly what the phrase meant. “I wonder if whoever designed it intended it to have that effect.”

“I don’t know, though the scientists have reported several personnel demanding they reproduce the substance for hair removal purposes. They have declined, as we still don’t know what the effect would be on, shall we say, more delicate skin.”

//That was not the intended purpose, Tony. It should not be used near human openings, though I don’t believe it will cause any harm to exterior surfaces,// Atlantis told zyr, slightly exasperated. //The hair—fur in the case of some of the animals—will grow back. There are easier methods of hair removal, if people desire to look like kysra. Does it not cause pain to rip out all hair on and near labia or testicles?//

Ronon’s eyes widened, and he shifted uncomfortably, so he’d probably gotten that last message too.

“Okay, no more talk about ripping out body hair. I wanna see our baby,” he demanded impatiently.

Still smiling, Doc Xander agreed, slipping back into professional mode. “Of course. Did either of you have any questions about the tests I’ll be doing on the blood I drew, or any symptoms or difficulties you’ve been having?”

“Nah, I had a couple weeks of morning sickness, but that’s letting up now as long as I eat a couple crackers and drink some ginger ale before I get out of bed in the morning. Other than that, we’re good.”

Ronon cleared his throat pointedly.

Tony ignored him just as pointedly, blinking innocently at Doc Xander.

Doc Xander looked between them and raised both eyebrows. “I take it there is something else?”

“Yeah.”

Tony shot Ronon a glare.

Ronon glared back.

Doc Xander huffed a laugh. He leaned one hip against the exam bed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Tony, I am your physician. You can tell me anything, and I will not mock you or think less of you or whatever it is that you’re worried about. There will be any number of uncomfortable and annoying things that happen during pregnancy, so you might as well get used to talking about them.”

When Tony didn’t say anything, the doctor sighed. “Shall I list off a few so you can just nod at the right one? Gas, constipation, acne, pain in your groin and hip joints, decreased sex drive, increased sex drive, strange or especially vivid dreams, itchy or tender nipples—ah, I see that’s it. Yes, your progesterone levels are high during this time, and your nipples are larger and puffy. Though you will never have female-looking breasts, the stretching of that skin makes it sensitive and sometimes itchy. I’d be happy to do an exam for you.”

“No,” Tony said quickly. “That’s fine. I know it’s normal, I mean the book you gave us said it’s normal, and it hasn’t been a bad thing, just, um, noticeable.”

“Very well. The book had remedies, but I’ll tell you that the best thing to do is moisturize with coconut oil, the same thing you might have in your kitchen for cooking if it’s the cold-pressed, virgin organic kind. I had one patient swear by Milkies Nipple Nurture Balm. I’d be happy to have a contact I have back on Earth send some for you.”

Tony declined that offer just as fast.

“Then I think we’re ready to see little Dex,” Doc Xander said. “If you’ll please lie back, Tony, and untie the bottom ties on the gown so it opens up to your waist.” He turned and retrieved a blanket out of a boxy-looking thing that was too substantial to just be a cabinet. “Here. This is a warm blanket for your legs. You can either lower your trousers or just remove them entirely, whichever you prefer.”

Tony obediently lay back and pushed the pants down, glad to have Ronon cover zyr legs and groin with the blanket right away. Tony was still sure doctors, even Doc Xander, were secretly sadists who kept their exam rooms freezing cold just for fun. The draw-string gown zy pulled up and untied as instructed. At least the head of the exam table was elevated slightly so it didn’t feel quite like zy was being prepped for surgery or something else equally horrible.

Doc Xander, who had turned to grab a tray with a tube of goop and what looked like light pink cubes of Jell-O, turned back and set the try on the rolling cart next to Tony’s side. Ronon quickly took up his position on the opposite side of the bed and reached for Tony’s hand again.

“Alright, this is the perimeter gel, as we’ve started calling it. I’ll draw the outline with this, and then I’ll put a cube of jelly on.”

“Jelly? It looks like Jell-O,” Tony observed.

Doc Xander gave zyr a confused look before understanding dawned. As he traced out an area just above Tony’s pubic bone, he explained, “Ah, yes. You Americans would call it Jell-O. You spread jelly on toast whilst I made jelly for a colleague’s daughter once, and I only like strawberry jam on my toast.”

Ronon grumbled something about stupid Earthers and their stupid languages, which made Tony smile up at him, amused.

“What’s that?” Tony asked, noting the three round silver things about the size and thickness of a watch battery.

“These are so you get both sight and sound,” he explained.

“Oh, the heartbeat?”

“Yes, exactly.”

“Why’re you using those metal things if the pink stuff is safe?”

“I’m using tongs to place the jelly because it begins to ‘melt’ on contact with skin, and I quite like my arm hair where it is; that’s all,” Doc Xander reassured them both. “Why don’t you take a seat on the stool? I think you’ll prefer to be seated once we get going.”

Ronon grunted but obediently sat on the round-seated, rolling stool Tony had seen when they’d first come in. Zy had thought it was for the doctor, but apparently not.

Doc Xander set the pink cube of gel, which glittered slightly, now that Tony was looking more closely, on zyr belly in the center of the outlined area. Instead of being cold, which was what zy expected, as it “melted,” the gel felt a lot more liquid and just a little cooler than zyr skin temperature. It was definitely warmer than the rest of the room, which zy was grateful for. Zy noticed that the gel perimeter didn’t stop the liquid from going over it the way Tony had expected either. It was more like watching two very weak magnets repel each other, except the perimeter layer was drier and fixed where it was, and the inner gel was still watery, though it was becoming more viscous and brighter pink as Tony watched. There was a part of Tony that thought it was hilarious zy was going to have a neon watermelon on zyr belly, once the colors finished changing.

Finally, Doc Xander took out what looked like a pen-light from his pocket.

“Ready to go?” he asked, quickly checking with them both.

“Let’s do it, doc. This better not stain, either.” Tony bit zyr tongue to stop the nervous babbling, even if zy hadn’t been nervous until that moment.

“Right.”

Doc Xander put the pen thing just above the center of the gel area and clicked it once. As far as Tony could tell nothing happened. Then he drew the pen upward, pulling a semi-holographic and strangely reddish-pink, blob-looking thing with it, though the gel stuff remained on Tony’s belly and looked undisturbed.

“What…?”

Ronon trailed off as Doc Xander deftly wielded the pen that obviously wasn’t a pen, since he seemed to be peeling away one holographic layer after another, turning the image as he did so. Tony and Ronon shared a glance and went back to watching silently as the doctor worked.

Finally, Doc Xander smiled slightly and tilted the image, then turned it one more time.

“There zy is, and perfectly healthy,” he told them quietly.

  Tony’s jaw dropped, zyr eyes went wide as zy struggled to take in the fact that _this_ was what was inside zyr.

 “That’s it? That’s zyr?” Ronon questioned hoarsely. “You sure zy’s okay? Zy looks…lumpy.”

 “Yes, zy is quite healthy. You’re essentially seeing a cross-section of Tony’s insides. I used the wand to remove everything down to zyr uterus and then ‘opened’ the side so you could see into it. The image is magnified many times over. Little Dex is only 30mm or about an inch long right now,” Doc Xander explained.

“That thing? The tube thing?”

“That’s called the umbilical cord, and it is connected to your baby to give zyr nourishment.”

Ronon’s expression cleared. “Oh, I know what that is. I just didn’t expect it to look like it was wider than zyr leg. But I guess that makes sense.”

Tony was a little in awe and a lot overwhelmed. “Zy has arms and legs. Feet. I didn’t know, didn’t realize. I thought all that happened later, but zy looks…. Well, like Ronon said, zy looks lumpy, but it’s obvious zy’s human.”

Doc Xander raised one eyebrow. “Were you expecting something else?”

“It’s so early, I guess I thought zy would just look like a blob,” Tony admitted, “a lump of cells. But zy’s not. Zy’s a person.”

“Of course zy is.” Doc Xander hummed and zoomed the image in further, turning it again slightly. “Here, you can see zyr fingers and toes here. They’re not fully defined yet, but all your baby’s bones are there.”

“It looks like zy’s moving.” Tony’s eyes were burning from being held open so wide and without blinking, but zy couldn’t stand to miss even one microsecond. It had nothing to do with the way zyr heart felt like it was in zyr throat. Really, it didn’t. (Or so zy told zyrself.)

“Yes, zy is moving. This is a real-time rendering, not a static image like you’re used to thinking of, Tony. Your baby is much too small for you to feel it, but zy is already moving zyr arms and legs exactly as you see here.” Doc Xander waited for a few moments before asking, “Shall I enable the sound?”

“Uh-huh,” Tony agreed absently, then almost jumped when a very fast heartbeat filled the small room.

Tony gasped. “That’s it? That’s zyr?”

Without realizing it, zy had repeated Ronon’s question from before.

“It is,” Doc Xander confirmed, “at a healthy 173 beats per minute.”

“Fast,” Ronon grunted.

“Yes, it would be quite fast for an adult, but it is textbook normal for a baby at this age.”

When it became clear they were just going to cling to each other as they stared and listened, Doc Xander stepped back unobtrusively to let them have the illusion of privacy even if he didn’t leave the room. Several minutes later, he moved forward again.

“I’m afraid I must clean you up now, but I do have the recording of the audio and visual of your little one. Dr. McKay contacted me before you arrived to tell me that, with your permission, he will personally see to it that the recording is put on your computers and will be completely secure.”

“Oh, yeah.” Tony cleared zy throat and suddenly realized zyr fingers were white from clutching Ronon’s hand to zyr chest with both of zyr own. Zy blinked, and then had to wipe away a tear from each cheek.

“Please,” Ronon said hoarsely.

Doc Xander started moving the pen again, and the sound was gone, followed shortly by the image. He set about cleaning up, and Tony turned zyr head and suddenly realized that Ronon’s cheeks were wet.

Ronon shook his head as soon as he noticed Tony’s distraught expression.

“I’m good. Amazing,” he murmured hoarsely, his smile fierce even while tears still rolled down his cheeks. “ _Thank you_ , Tony. Never thought I’d get to see a kyta of my own blood. Never even occurred to me I’d see zyr while zy was still inside you. But I did. Just saw, just heard our kyta, our baby,” Ronon swallowed hard and wiped his eyes and cheeks. “Thought I’d die alone, but m’not alone anymore because of you. You brought me back to life when you chose me. We’re about to be married, and every day, you remind me _how_ to be alive. Now you’ve given me even more to live for. Tony, you are my beloved, my Kysra, my lifebringer.”

*~*~*~*

They barely made it out of the transporter at home when Ronon couldn’t hold himself back and had to press Tony against the wall and kiss zyr. For all the passion and overwhelming joy in his heart, he took it slow, pressing his lips against zyrs slowly, flicking his tongue against zyr bottom lip until zy tilted zyr head and parted zyr lips. Tony tempted him inside zyr and sucked on his tongue, stroking it with zyr own.

“I’m not sure what got into you today, but I like it,” Tony panted, zyr green eyes bright with zyr own joy.

Ronon tilted Tony’s head so he could kiss zyr neck. “I’m happy, Tony. Love you. Saw our kyta today.” He sucked on zyr earlobe, making zyr sigh softly. “It’s a really, really good day…a perfect day.”

Tony’s expression gentled, zyr eyes going soft and loving. “It is for me too. I love you so much, Ronon.”

Ronon hugged zyr tightly, unable to speak. He knew that no matter how many times he heard the words, it would always be just as wonderful as if it were the first. He’d gone to Earth with the intent to bring a kysra home with him, but he never thought he’d find someone who matched him in strength and complimented him so well. Sure, he’d desperately wanted to earn Tony’s love, but after his utter failure to protect Sateda, he hadn’t really believed he’d ever be worthy of being loved like that. Still, Ronon would have paid any price, done anything zy asked; having Tony give him zyr love freely was a miracle.

“Let me take you to bed, Tony,” he requested softly. “Let me show you I love you the best way I know how.”

Tony smiled tenderly up at him. “Yes. Always yes, Ronon.”

Ronon kissed zyr slowly, smiling mischievously when they parted. A surge of lust and love coursed through him, and Ronon grabbed the backs of zyr thighs, lifting zyr up and making Tony yelp.

“Hey!”

Then zy laughed and merely wrapped zyr arms and legs around him, trusting that he would carry zyr. Ronon had never had such an enjoyable incentive to keep his muscles at peak strength. He knew Tony’s protest was mostly out of habit, especially since zy quickly moved on to seeing if zy could distract him with kisses on the way to their bed.

“If you make me run into a wall, I’ll have no sympathy for the bruises you get too,” he warned, making Tony laugh lowly and lick his collarbone.

“I’ll be good.”

“You’re always good, m’kysra. The problem is when you’re good at being naughty, though I think I like that too.”

Ronon slid one knee onto their bed and carefully laid Tony in the center. He wasn’t surprised when Tony pulled him down onto zyr. Their clothes seemed to disappear, and Tony returned his kiss enthusiastically, arching into his hands and rubbing their bodies together.

Always having Tony so eager for him was dangerous for Ronon’s ego. Every member of his team had commented on how smug Ronon looked some days. On others, they’d laughed and said Ronon threw back his shoulders and strutted whenever Tony’s eyes were on him. Ronon couldn’t deny it, especially since he’d caught himself doing that very thing. He just shrugged and told them that they were jealous: if Tony had chosen any of them, they’d be just as prideful. (He knew better than to add that Tony had chosen him, and it was his kyta in zyr belly, his seed within zyr more days than not. Tony was an eager, voracious lover who welcomed Ronon at all hours of the day, so long as zy was not suffering morning sickness.)

Tony suddenly flipped Ronon onto his back and knelt astride his hips, one challenging eyebrow raised.

“Am I boring you, _caro_?”

Ronon grinned sheepishly, skimming his hands from Tony’s knees up to zyr ass, squeezing the firm flesh.

“Never, my beloved Tony. Might have been thinking about gorgeous you are, how sexy. Maybe even being proud that people know we are together, that it’s our kyta you carry inside you.”

“Good answer.” Tony slithered down his body, shifting until zy was kneeling between his thighs. “You don’t mind, do you?”

Mildly surprised because Tony had never indicated zy’d wanted to fuck Ronon instead of have him inside zyr, Ronon shook his head and raised his knees.

“You can have anything you want. I just didn’t know you wanted to lie together this way. You should have said something.”

Tony halted, zyr shocked gaze redirected from Ronon’s cock to his face.

“You’d let me top?” zy asked, incredulously.

“Of course. I can’t come that way, but it feels good. Why wouldn’t I want to have you inside me?”

Tony whined and sat up to grab zyr own balls and tug down sharply. “You can’t say things like that to me! I’ll come so fast it’ll be like I’m a teenager again.”

Ronon’s chest vibrated with his deep laugh. “Do you want that, Tony? Do you want to come inside me?”

“Fuck!”

Tony closed zyr eyes and squeezed the base of zyr cock too, forcing zyr orgasm back. Zy opened zyr eyes and mock-glared at Ronon, who knew he had a smug expression. Then zyr turned thoughtful.

“You know, I would like that some time, but I—” zyr cheeks and the tips of zyr ears flushed pink. “I really like having you inside me. I just wanted to suck you first.”

Ronon groaned. “Don’t let me stop you.”

In truth, Tony wasn’t the best Ronon had ever had. It was obvious zy didn’t have much experience, but the fact that Tony wanted to try, that zy enjoyed sucking Ronon’s cock was enough to have Ronon going through all the dumbest Earther phrases he could think of just to keep from coming the first time zy opened zyr mouth over him.

It took very little time for Tony to have him groaning and clenching his fist in the sheets. His other hand was in Tony’s soft hair. He didn’t force zyr down to take more than zy could handle—even if Ronon really wanted to sometimes—just touching zyr, connecting and encouraging wordlessly with fingers that shook when his cock hit the back of zyr throat. The way Tony was concentrating and so determined was both hot and sweet. Zy definitely had learned exactly the right way to suck his balls into zyr mouth, and the noises zy made that said zy was pleased with zyrself vibrated against him and dragged him closer to orgasm.

Tony liked driving Ronon crazy just by licking the head of his cock while zy jerked him off, watching the next bead of precome form, then licking that off too. Zy had mastered keeping zyr teeth carefully covered, and zy certainly was able to take him deeper into zyr throat before zy had to pull off and wipe zyr mouth. Enjoying zyrself or not, Tony was still finicky about being too messy, which amused Ronon considering how messy he got when he ate zyr out.

Now that was something Tony had _adored_ ever since zy’d gotten over being shy about it that first time. The mere suggestion that Ronon wanted to put his mouth on zyr could have zyr naked and bent over or propped up on the nearest surface, flushed and panting before Ronon touched zyr.

“Tony,” Ronon finally begged for mercy. “Have to stop if you want me to fuck you. Too close; gonna come.”

“Not yet!” zy ordered, licking zyr swollen lips.

Tony moved up until zy was hovering above Ronon’s cock. Knowing what zy wanted, Ronon held it steady, his fingers forming a tight ring to prevent him from coming. Tony lowered zyrself onto him, zyr slick heat sucking him in and grasping at him desperately. There was no question that Tony liked sucking him off, not with how wet zy got without another touch, not with the way zy was flexing zyr inner muscles around him like zy was just as close to coming as he was.

“Good?” Ronon asked, his voice hoarse as if he had been the one with a thick cock in his throat.

Tony moaned and ground down on him. Zy lifted up slowly, then dropped down in a rush. Unable to stop himself, Ronon curled his back and shoved his hips upward, their flesh meeting with a loud smacking sound. When Tony hissed out zyr approval, Ronon knew this was going to be one of those times they both had bruises on their thighs afterward. It was absolutely worth it.

Ronon’s beautiful kysra strained over him, sweat making zyr skin glow in the bright sunlight. Bracing zyrself on Ronon’s chest, Tony stared into Ronon’s eyes and fucked zyrself on his cock, avoiding zyr prostate for the moment. Ronon determined that wouldn’t last long, essentially because _he_ couldn’t last long. He couldn’t help himself and had to touch, to run his calloused hands all over zyr exquisite body from hips to abdomen, chest to shoulders and down zyr arms, then back to zyr chest to brush ever-so-lightly over zyr nipples. Tony was so hypersensitive lately that Ronon had been able to make zyr come just by swirling his tongue over and around them.

Tony was moving faster, riding him harder as zy pushed them both toward climax. Ronon cupped zyr cheek in one hand, brushing his thumb over zyr bottom lip. When zy sucked his thumb into zyr mouth just like zy had sucked his cock before, he groaned and started snapping his hips up to fuck his cock into zyr tight cloa. Unable to hold back much longer, Ronon licked his palm and reached for Tony’s hard cock, immediately stroking zyr hard and fast.

Tony jolted and cried out, only lasting a few seconds before zy started to come all over Ronon’s chest and around his cock. Ronon gave a wordless roar, his abdomen contracting hard, forcing him to curl up in short spasms as he came too, Tony’s channel going slicker as he spilled himself deep inside.

Shuddering and unable to hold zyrself up, Tony collapsed onto Ronon. They held tightly to each other and panted, grunting as aftershocks moved through them. It was several minutes later that Tony nuzzled at Ronon’s collarbone, then raised zyrself up on zyr elbows to look at him.

“I have come all over my back, don’t I.” It was a resigned statement that took a few seconds to sink in.

Ronon snickered, realizing that his come-covered hand was indeed petting Tony’s back and ass.

“Sorry?”

Tony just sighed, a soft smile curving zyr lips. “We’d have to shower anyway. I was just pointing out that you make a mess of me even when it’s not your come getting all over me.”

Ronon grinned and ran his hands from ass to neck and back. “Told you I like the way you smell like us, our pleasure after sex. Seems a shame to wash it off.”

That got zyr to roll zyr eyes and snort. “Uh, no. I’m not going around with come all over me the rest of the day. Besides. We’re having a dinner guest, or did you forget?”

Ronon wrinkled his nose and flexed his abs so he could raise up to kiss Tony before zy said anything else to ruin the afterglow.

“Let’s go shower, m’kysra. I’ll give you a massage.”

Tony hummed zyr agreement and kissed him back—a slow, deep kiss that made Ronon think perhaps the afterglow wouldn’t be ruined if this was just the break between rounds. That was a most appealing thought.

Mess forgotten for the moment, Ronon held Tony tight and rolled them. It was his turn to be the one on top, physically and metaphorically this time.

*~*~*~*

Logan Wolfe checked his reflection in the long mirror in his bathroom. It felt weird to be wearing civvies (one of two sets of jeans he owned and a polo shirt he’d forgotten he’d brought with him) but he was going to Dex Tower to eat supper with Tony and Ronon. His uniform wouldn’t be the way to put Tony or Ronon at ease.

He narrowed his eyes and cocked his head, then scrubbed both hands through his thick, dark hair. It didn’t exactly scream non-military, but at least it would look a little less rigid. If it were a bit longer, he’d even have some natural wave. Of course, that was the exact reason he kept it as short as he did. Marines did _not_ have John Sheppard’s hair. Trying to get by with it that long and fluffy was an excellent way to end up buzzed to the scalp the first time a CO noticed.

It had taken him a lot of patience and working with Tony on an almost-daily basis to wrangle a dinner invite to the mysterious tower…one that still only let in a select group of people. Unlike Sheppard’s team, he didn’t have Ronon’s friendship to grant him an automatic in with the kysra when zy’d arrived. No, Logan had had to earn his invitation the hard way by building his own relationship with Tony and gradually getting zyr to let down zyr guard around him. Even then, he’d still had to wait until Ronon had stopped watching him like he was making note of all Logan’s weak points just in case he had to kill him later. Ronon’s wariness had earned Logan more bruises than usual when the two men had sparred. He hoped it would be worth it.

But Logan was patient, despite what others might think, and he was capable of working toward a goal. In this case, getting into Dex Tower was just the first step. The rest would work itself out. Logan rolled his shoulders and grabbed his secret weapon out of his bedside table and slipped it into his back pocket. It was time to go.

*~*~*~*

“No! Stop it!”

“Oww!” Ronon let out a highly exaggerated yowl, then pouted and rubbed the back of his hand where Tony had tapped him with zyr spatula to get him away from the tray they’d just finished putting together at the kitchen island.

“Don’t even look at me like that,” Tony huffed, rolling zyr eyes when Ronon ducked his head and pushed his bottom lip out even farther, staring at Tony from beneath his lashes.

Zy waved zyr spatula warningly at him, as if the light taps zy had been doling out—the same as Camila had done to zyr when zy had been little—would deter Ronon for long. It certainly hadn’t deterred Tony way back when. Half the reason zy had done it was so zy could howl melodramatically, then giggle when Camila made exaggerated faces and shook her finger at zyr.

“No. I’m not buying it. I know there was an _entire_ jar of Greek olives, yet somehow we barely have enough to fill the triangle space between the carrot sticks and the _utrak_ _28_ slices.”  

Temporarily giving up his attempt at theft, Ronon cozied up to Tony’s back and slipped one arm around zyr waist, and the other hand settling on zyr hip.

“I just wanted one, m’kysra,” he said, pressing a line of kisses up zyr neck. “Not even one of the big ones. Just a little one. A tiny one, practically.”

“Really,” Tony drawled, leaning back against Ronon and tilting zyr head to give him more room.

“Mmm-hmm.”

Tony half closed zyr eyes and leaned into him even more. Zy waited for just the right moment, and then….

“Oww! Dammit, Tony! How are you so fast with that thing? You weren’t even looking!”

Zy chuckled at Ronon’s outrage.

“You should know by now, I’m always looking, _caro_.” Zy grabbed an olive and twisted so zy could hold it to Ronon’s mouth. “I just usually let you get away with ‘sneaking’ whatever it is that you want.”

Ronon eyed zyr. “You lured me into a false sense of security.”

“Something like that.” Tony patted Ronon’s cheek and returned to where zy was just ready to spread the béchamel sauce over the eggplant, potatoes, and spiced meat that made up the [moussaka.](https://cookinginplaingreek.com/traditional-moussaka-recipe)29 “You really shouldn’t be so surprised. I know you’ve seen me get John and Rodney both every single time they get here when I’m still preparing the food.”

“Yeah, but that’s different. I can see why you’d smack them for trying to sneak food, especially McKay,” Ronon said petulantly. “They aren’t your betrothed. They don’t give you awesome orgasms either.”

“You’d kill them if they tried to give me orgasms of any kind, presuming I left anything of them alive to kill after I got done with them.”

That got zyr a grunt that Tony was sure meant, “Oh, hell yes I would kill them so dead!”

“You never smack Teyla.”

“True, but only because she never tries to sneak whatever it is I’m making.”

Ronon was silent for so long Tony actually looked over at him. He was smirking.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I’m just enjoying you being wrong for once.”

“Wait, seriously? I’ve never caught Teyla sneaking ingredients.”

Ronon huffed a laugh. “Well, I can tell you it’s not because she’s never done it. I guess you aren’t always looking.”

“Huh.” Tony honestly had thought Teyla too polite. Zy’d have to watch better in the future, if only to catch her at it. Zy wasn’t sure zy would take a spatula to her, since she was the one taking bantos rods to zyr on a regular basis. Zy finished sprinkling the entire dish with the rest of the shredded goat cheese. It was ironic that the dish would be closer to authentic in Pegasus than in Washington D.C. where Tony usually had to substitute parmesan cheese for the Greek _kefalotyri_. “Open the oven, would you? This has to bake another forty-five minutes.”

“Yes, dear,” Ronon snarked, stealing yet another olive while Tony’s hands were full (purposely ignoring zyr narrow-eyed look).

//Sgt. Major Wolfe has arrived,// Atlantis announced about thirty minutes later, which was good. The baking moussaka was filling the entire area with tempting aromas, and Tony’s stomach was growling. Ronon had been put to work chopping the Pegasus equivalent of lettuce for the salad, then chopping nuts for the baklava.

“Exactly on time. Somehow I’m not surprised,” Tony commented dryly to zyrself.

Ronon had practically run, barely finishing his chopping duties, insisting that he should be the one to “greet” the Sgt. Major. It was yet another thing that hadn’t surprised Tony. Ronon tended to be as overprotective as Tony let him get away with. After their morning and seeing their kyta for the first time, the only thing Tony was surprised by was how laid back Ronon was being about having Wolfe in their home for the first time. The ridiculous amount of sex they’d had probably had something to do with Ronon’s mellow mood.

“This looks more like my office than it does the rest of the city,” Wolfe was commenting as Ronon directed him into the kitchen.

“It does,” Tony agreed immediately, noting Wolfe wore socks without shoes. Ronon must have explained the shoes off rule; zy’d have to ask him how that conversation went later. “I like it, even if the angle of the windows means every room gets way more sunlight than I’m used to. D.C. definitely didn’t have this much sunshine, even in the summer.”

“You got that right. I was stationed at Quantico for a while before I was brought on board the stargate program. Sunshine was a theoretical thing that happened to other people, unless it came with enough humidity to kill a tree frog.” Wolfe held out a hand to greet Tony. “Thanks for having me over. I kind of feel like I’m joining an exclusive club and get to sit at the cool kids’ table now.”

Shaking his hand, Tony raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Aren’t you already in an exclusive club called the Marines, Wolfe?”

“Very true,” he chuckled. “Please, I’m not on duty or on call tonight. It’s just Logan, if you don’t mind.”

“Tony’ll probably have an easier time remembering than I will.”

“But we’ll both try,” Tony stepped back and made a wide gesture indicating Wolfe—Logan should come farther into the kitchen area. “We’ll give you the tour after supper, which should be done in another ten or twelve minutes.” Zy flashed them a grin. “I know how precise you are about those sorts of things.”

“Wanna eat in the dining room I showed you on the way in, or on the table in here? We can do either, but we thought you could decide,” Ronon offered.

Having been drawn to the windows that opened onto the courtyard, Logan turned back to them and said, “I see there’s a seating area out there. Is outside an option? I don’t have a view like this from my quarters. I don’t think anybody has a view quite like this.”

“Al fresco would be perfect for the food theme I went with. I think there’s even a sort of bistro umbrella cover thing, just in case any birds fly over.”

//I put it in the room you use for storage of materials and fabrics,// Atlantis commented. //Though you know well I would never allow bird droppings to fall onto you.//

A glance to Ronon proved that he had heard her too. Tony had to remind zyrself that they had a guest who didn’t know about Atlantis, so zy couldn’t talk to her out loud like zy normally would.

“Why don’t we go put that up while Tony finishes in here?” Ronon said, then rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. “You do not want to be here while zy inspects the glasses for invisible spots, believe me. There aren’t any, but you’ll still have to rinse them and dry them again just to make sure.”

Logan barked out a laugh he quickly tried to cover with a cough and quickly retreated, following Ronon from the room and leaving Tony to grumble to zyrself that zy wasn’t _that_ neurotic about it.

//You are, Tony. The machines I designed for you wash and dry without leaving any spots, yet you still inspect every dish before you put them away. You inspect them again when you take them out to use them. I was confused until I concluded it was a routine that soothes your nerves.//

Okay, yeah. She might have a point. “Habits of a lifetime, Atlantis.”

The meal went well, and Logan raved about Tony’s cooking enough that Ronon was starting to look edgy and possessive by the time they were sitting back on the new courtyard furniture with beers (or a ginger ale for Tony). It was almost moonrise, but Tony was relaxed and happy to stay where zy was, leaning against Ronon on the grey-and-black patio sofa instead of hurrying to do the clean-up.

“Hey, careful, Logan. You’re going to have Ronon thinking you’re trying to court me,” zy joked.

Logan gave Ronon a startled look and immediately denied it. “Believe me, I’m a decent guest, but I’m a _terrible_ husband; just ask my ex-wife. That’s not to say I wouldn’t be willing to bribe you somehow to invite me to dinner or even bring me leftovers if you ever have them, especially…” he frowned. “I was going to try to figure out the best part, but honestly I haven’t eaten this well since the last time I was in D.C. and went to this little Mediterranean restaurant run by a guy who looked old enough to be a grandfather to one of the Alterans. If I eat anything else, you’re going to have to roll me into the transporter.”

“Sheppard says something similar when he comes over.” Ronon commented, tense muscles relaxing. “McKay just bitches that we don’t invite him enough,”

“I didn’t realize you’d been married,” Tony said, admittedly curious about the man.

“Once,” Logan admitted, “though it didn’t last long. Being the wife of a Marine wasn’t all she thought it was going to be.”

“I’m sure the reality isn’t like the campaign posters the recruiters have.”

Logan snorted. “You’re not kidding there. I enlisted right out of high school and thought I’d travel the world. I did, and obviously I traveled beyond anything I’d ever dreamed, but I also spent a hell of a lot of time in a whole lot of variations of sore and miserable before I made it here.”

Ronon made a sympathetic noise. “I made it to Specialist, which was something close to First Lieutenant or maybe Captain, but I spent just as much time getting my ass kicked and being in pain as I had as a Generalist. I led my own team, and we spent a lot of time training, whether it was physical training, learning another aspect of machinery or weapons, or just more education on our own history and culture.

“My fiancée was a nurse, so zy had just as long of hours as I did most of the time. We hardly saw each other even though we had our own place in the city. Of course, then Sateda fell, and I learned what it was really like to fight for my life every day. I was glad for all the training I’d done, especially glad I’d never turned down a chance to learn more no matter what the topic was.”

Logan flicked a glance from Ronon to Tony. Seeing that none of that was new, he offered a quiet, “I’m sorry for your loss, Ronon. All your losses.”

Ronon nodded his thanks and took a swig of his beer. “I didn’t have any littles. I think that would have made losing Sateda unbearable, even if I didn’t know how much until today when we got to see our kyta for the first time.”

Tony turned so zy could see Ronon’s face and smiled softly at him.

“Wonderful and terrifying, isn’t it,” Logan commented knowingly. “Just wait until zy’s born.”

“You have children?” Tony asked, curiosity practically eating zyr alive. Logan had never said anything about having a child, so if he thought he was going to leave without telling all, he was woefully mistaken.

Logan looked down and cleared his throat. “Yeah, I have one.” He leaned to the side so he could retrieve something out of his back pocket. “Here. This is Aaron,” he said, passing a photo to Tony, who was closer. 

Tony took the photo. Between the light from the setting sun and what light came through the windows from inside, zyr could see the rather serious teenager with high cheekbones, dark eyes, and dark, curly hair—which he must have inherited from his father—looking out at the person taking the photo.

 “He has your hair,” Tony said with a slight smile and let Ronon take the square photo from zyr. “He’s older than I assumed.”

 Watching them intently, worry etching lines in his face, Logan softly corrected, “Zy. Zy is sixteen.”

Ronon’s head jerked up, his eyes fixing on Logan. “Aaron is a kysra.”

Tony’s jaw dropped. Oh, that made so much sense. Why hadn’t zy thought of that possibility before?

“So that’s why you started using the kysra terms and pronouns right away, and why you were on my side from the start.”

Logan studied them and carefully replied, “That wasn’t the only reason, but it did have some influence at first, I’ll admit that much.”

“What else?” Ronon asked. “Tony’s said you’ve backed zyr a few times since then.”

Tony could feel how Ronon had gone still, not exactly tense, but certainly not as relaxed as before.

“Like I told Tony that first day we started working together, the Colonel didn’t have a right to promise one thing, then then change her mind, even if she was doing so because she realized the risk she was taking with zyr life. Second, it was the right thing to do, and I’m glad I did.” Logan stared out over the ocean and into the pinks, purples, and golds at the horizon.

“Tony, I keep being ‘on your side,’ so to speak, because you’ve already proven yourself as far as I’m concerned. I was honest when I said I’d heard of you before we met here. Your work has always been exemplary. You’ve already done more than I’d hoped to see by this point to bring the civilian side under control, and that’s above and beyond the fact that we still wouldn’t know how badly we Earthers had screwed up in Pegasus if not for your being willing to question everything.”

Transferring his gaze back to Tony, he said, “I’ll be frank with you: most of the reason I came down on your side and continue to support your decisions was professional and a matter of honor, like I just told you. The other part was and is personal, you’re right about that. You see, I look at you, and for the first time since my kyta was born, I see hope that zy too will be able to grow up strong, zyr own person, intelligent, articulate, and cherished for those qualities rather than ashamed of the body zy was born into.”

“It’s unlikely that will happen unless Aaron is in Pegasus,” Tony said, though not without sympathy.

“I know,” Logan replied simply. “When Aaron was born, zyr mother and I chose that name because we wanted zyr to be able to choose for zyrself - Aaron or Erin. At the time, I thought it was the best way I had to give my child choices. Now I know better, and I want for my kyta what you have with Ronon. I want zyr to grow up and choose a mate who is so damned dedicated that he—or she or zy—is willing to cross two galaxies and piss off a whole lot of people in between, if that's what it takes to win Aaron’s heart and loyalty.”

It clicked then, exactly what Logan wanted from them. He wanted a way to get Aaron to Atlantis despite everything against him—custody laws, no feasible way to get zyr moved without causing problems back on Earth for him later, military secrecy codes, and the fact that Atlantis was a military base in a war zone, not a base in an allied nation like Germany or Israel.

“Is zy in danger?” Ronon asked, his arms around Tony, holding zyr tightly against his chest.

“Of course zy is,” Tony said flatly. “Kysra on Earth are always in danger.”

“What about your wife? Sorry, your former wife.”

“She and I agreed originally about letting Aaron choose and not making zyr feel like zy was lesser than the binary gendered kids zyr age. She remarried about two-and-a-half years ago, and I’ve been watching as she has taken on her new husband’s views more and more. Aaron’s emails to me have been… _concerning_. Zy has asked me multiple times, begged me almost, to find a way to get custody, but zy won’t give me anything concrete I can use against zyr mom or her husband. It’s driving me crazy, frankly.”

“But you can tell Aaron is unhappy?”

Logan nodded and rubbed his hand over his mouth before answering. “Yes. Zy has always been pretty serious, even as a baby, but lately zy has been withdrawn, and I don’t think it’s just teenage hormones. The photos of zyr have changed too. The one you have now is from about eight months ago.” He passed another photo to them. “This one is from two years ago. I took it.”

 There was no question the teen looked happier, and zy was actually looking at the person behind the camera instead of off to the side.

 Logan handed them the third, another candid shot.

“This one is from the last time I saw zyr when I was on Earth about a year ago. We went to this convention thing, and zy thought it was hilarious that I’d worn a  sportcoat. Zy made me take it off, but then zy put it on one of the life-size cutouts of the characters and asked me to take a picture of zyr with it.” With a chagrined look, he admitted, “I’m a pushover when it comes to zyr, I can’t lie.  I took the picture, then cut off the part with that stupid _thing_ wearing my coat on my copy. I wanted to keep a record of Aaron’s smile, since it’s rare to see zyr that obviously happy.”

He gave them the last one. “And this one is from last fall. It’s zyr latest school photo. I haven’t gotten any photos since then.”

Tony looked from the photo from two years ago and compared it to the one from a year, the one from eight months ago, and then the most recent. Zy didn’t flinch, but it was a near thing. The teenager had gone from grinning so brightly at zyr father, zyr eyes were squinted, to looking off to the side, unable or unwilling to face the photographer. At least that one still made zyr look somewhat happy. The last one of zyr school photo showed just how miserable zy truly was, even though zy was trying to be stoic about it. Zyr eyes dark and unhappy, lips unsmiling. What little baby fat zy’d had was gone. Zy looked like zy was on the cusp of adulthood, but it wasn’t something zy was celebrating. And, unless Tony was seriously mistaken, there was a bruise on zyr cheekbone, though it was pretty well-hidden beneath concealer. Zy was torn about mentioning it to Logan.

//It is that bad?// Atlantis asked. //I cannot analyze the photos unless you come inside so I can ‘see’ them.//

“This is compelling, Logan. I think you’re right; Aaron clearly loves you, and there’s something not right about zyr home life now. Are you going back to Earth to fight your ex for custody, then?” Tony asked to give Atlantis the information she wanted. Zyr instincts said that Logan had another plan, one that didn’t involve lawyers.

“No, it wouldn’t do me _or_ Aaron any good if zy were still stuck on Earth.”

Ronon was the one to finally give words to the elephant in the room: “You want to bring zyr to Atlantis.”

“Yes. I have contacts, but I’m trying not to rush. Aaron hasn’t given me any reason to think zy isn’t any more unsafe than any sixteen-year-old kysra on a planet that hates zyr, so I’m trying to plan it like an op instead of barreling through the gate and doing something foolish.”

“What do you need from us?” Ronon asked point-blank. “I know what I did to get Tony here, but we can’t do that with Aaron. Zy isn’t an adult by Earth standards much less by Satedan, since you guys didn’t know what an Interim was.”

“Not to mention that by no stretch of the imagination is a sixteen-year-old Earth kysra ready to have a baby,” Tony pointed out dryly.

Logan took a deep breath and reached out for the photos of his kyta. His hand shook slightly as he traced zyr image with his finger.

“I want to bring zyr here. I have contacts, like I said. I’m trying to get a way to either stow zyr away on the _Daedalus_ the next time she makes the trip out here, or find another way to hide zyr until I can get to Earth and kidnap zyr.”

“Do you need money? I have a trust, my retirement funds, and I’ve been pretty decent at investing in the stock market. Maybe I should say my broker has been pretty decent at investing in the stock market. If you need bribes—or something to grease the wheels of bureaucracy, as they say—I can help you there. I also have a frat brother who went into family law. I’d be happy to get you in contact with him.”

“I’ve never been a big spender, so I’m okay with money so far. If your fraternity brother has experience with family law and the military, I’d definitely take his information and any introduction you’d want to give. What I came here to ask you is more personal….” Logan stared at the photos, and his jaw clenched before he was able to look at Tony and Ronon again. “The truth is, the military might be forced to dishonorably discharge me and give me a jail sentence if I’m found guilty of custodial interference or kidnapping. I need to know that Aaron will be safe no matter what happens to me. Would you two be willing to keep zyr safe with you here? Neither of you are military, and I’m guessing that you’d be safe in this building if anyone did try to force you to hand zyr over. Do you think whatever force keeps people out would protect Aaron too?”

//Yessss!// Atlantis hissed, a strange mix of eager and furious.

Ronon narrowed his eyes at Logan. “You’d be willing to give up your career, your freedom to bring Aaron here?”

“Yes,” he answered without hesitation. “I would give up everything to make sure my child had a chance to understand who zy really is, not that crap everyone on Earth tells zyr.”

“Then yes,” Ronon said firmly after exchanging a look with Tony. “We have plenty of room, and if it comes to it, I’ll protect your kyta like my own.”

//I would keep him safe for his kyta.//

“Thank you,” Logan said with a shuddering sigh. His shoulders sagged like an immense burden had been lifted from him.

“You could probably tell the military to kiss your ass and just stay here too,” Tony told him, wanting to give him hope without giving away Atlantis’ secrets. “I can’t say I know exactly how the shield thing works, but I know we don’t get anybody up here we don’t want. If it meant keeping you and your kid together, Ronon and I would think really hard at the city to convince the shield to accept us and the two of you…and probably Doc Xander since he already gave the Vedaeus shit about not letting him take care of their kysra, but nobody else.”

“You have a big place, but I don’t think it’s that big,” Wolfe said, lips twitching.

Tony traded a smug look with Ronon and patted him on the thigh.

“Come on, guys. Help me take the remnants of our feast into the kitchen and get it put away. Then we’ll give you a tour, Logan, and you can tell us if you think it’s big enough that the four—wait, five of us could live here without killing each other.”

“There are other floors too,” Ronon added, picking up the baklava and shoving another honeyed bite in his mouth.

//I would permit them to live in a smaller apartment,// Atlantis chimed in. //I would not separate the kysra from zyr pater.//

“Very true,” Tony said, responding to Ronon and Atlantis both as zy expertly balanced the serving dishes and headed back inside. “I’m sure we could figure out a way to get into the other floors and see what they’re like.”

“You and your kyta could have your own apartment if it works out, or you can stay with us.”

“You guys—hey, is that okay to say? You guys?”

“Yeah,” Ronon said. “English is stupid and doesn’t even have words for a group of kysra, a group with one or more kysra, and a group of all non-kysra, so you can just say ‘you guys.’”

Logan set the plates and glasses beside the island sink and automatically started scraping them into the reclamation unit, or garbage disposal, as Tony was accustomed to thinking of it.

“Okay, you guys are more than generous. I’ll take you up on that tour, mainly because I’m curious as hell. Nobody who has been up here has talked, so I wanna see for myself. You’ve promised a place for Aaron to be safe, and that’s really what I care about.”

Tony and Ronon smirked at each other.

Over an hour later, Logan was putting his shoes back on at the transporter.

“Can we just pretend I lied? I definitely want a room once I get Aaron home with me. Any of them will do.”

Tony snickered and lifted zyr hands to lightly hold onto Ronon’s arms around zyr waist as he stood behind zyr.

“Like we said, Logan, you’re both welcome here. I’m sure we can make it work no matter what.”

“Don’t worry about us saying anything either,” Ronon assured Logan when he’d stood and had paused beside the open transporter. “We know the danger better than anyone else here. We’ll keep Aaron and your plans a secret.”

Tony nodded. “Just don’t forget that we’re resources for other things too, like money. I know nobody likes to talk about it, but it’s a necessary evil. I have no problem emptying my accounts if it means saving Aaron from what I know life is like for a delta on Earth.”

Logan swallowed and rubbed his hand over his eyes. “Thanks,” he said hoarsely. “You don’t know what this means to me. _Thank you_.”

Tony smiled, understanding how hard it was for a man like Logan Wolfe to ask for and then thank someone for help.

“If you’re good, we might even feed you again.”

“If Ronon hasn’t eaten the other jar of olives by then.”

“Wait, there’s another jar? You never said anything about another jar!” Ronon exclaimed indignantly. “Why was I getting smacked if there’s another jar?”

As the doors closed, Logan let himself laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **28** utrak: (OO-trak) cucumber-like vegetable that actually looks and tastes like a cucumber [Megara]  
>  **29** moussaka: very real and delicious! Try it [here](https://cookinginplaingreek.com/traditional-moussaka-recipe/)


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16  
**

_Chernday, Einstein 4 (Earth March 25, 2008)_

“This is going to be awesome!” Tony couldn’t contain zyr outburst or zyr wide grin once zy was secured in zyr seat. Zy was finally getting off Atlantis! She had been good about giving Tony “separate” time when zy asked for it, but Tony was eager to see something that wasn’t the city. Sure, Atlantis was physically larger than Manhattan, but it didn’t feel that way because most of the city was still restricted, uninhabited, or even unexplored. They didn’t have 1600 people much less Manhattan’s 1.6 _million_. There were no shopping centers, no restaurants, and very few leisure activities. Tony hadn’t bought anything since zy’d stepped through the gate, not even on Atlantis’ black market, so going to New Athos to see Pegasus’ version of a market was thrilling.

They were taking a puddle jumper so they could go through the gate, cloak, and double-check to make sure the area was clear of Wraith or any other obvious dangers. John and Rodney were in front, Teyla and Tony in the middle, and Ronon was in the back with Wolfe and Lorne’s former team. Wolfe was rounding out the team in place of Radek Zelenka, since they weren’t going to need more than one scientist this trip, and Rodney would have murdered them all (a miserable death-by-bitching, to be sure) if they hadn’t chosen him.

It wasn’t as if they would have chosen anyone else, not even Zelenka, but that was an area where Rodney’s emotional damage from his asshole parents showed up the most. Even if Rodney hadn’t been adamant about going, Zelenka had been clear about preferring to stay home and work on something that got way too technical for Tony to understand. Tony wasn’t an idiot by any means, but astrophysics was way above zyr head. The kind of astrophysics Zelenka and Rodney did was in a terrifying category of its own.

Captain Marcus Coughlin was in charge of the team since Lorne couldn’t be any longer. The other two team members were 2nd Lt. Arturo Pagán, a quiet young man Tony had spoken to briefly one day, and 1st Lt. Mary Lynn Lewis. Tony hadn’t worked with Lewis before, but zy knew from Teyla that she was working toward a degree in sociology, so no doubt she was there to observe one of the people groups they hadn’t managed to completely piss off before AR Team 2 was put back out in the wild, so to speak. Tony hoped she would be able to pick up on the social nuances that most people would miss, especially as she was the only one who hadn’t had any contact with the Athosians and would have fresh eyes on the situation.

The only thing Tony wasn’t enthusiastic about was having Ronon ride back there with Wolfe and the rest, especially since zy was pretty sure he was going to try to give them all further instructions on how to “protect” zyr. Zy had decided zy wasn’t going to think about that for as long as zy could get away with. If it had been up to Ronon, Tony wouldn’t even have been allowed to take a pack along to carry once they were out and walking around. As it was, zy had been forced to compromise and agree to a much lighter one than everyone else had, even Rodney.

“I can’t believe Ronon is letting you go along, Tony,” Rodney teased, shooting zyr a smirk over his shoulder, all while connecting his computer to the jumper and typing in a string of codes that Tony couldn’t even read as fast as Rodney was entering them.

“Shut up, _McKay_ ,” Tony retorted, “before he changes his mind and decides to leave me naked and wrapped up like a burrito in every blanket we own and several more we don’t.”

“I didn’t know that was an option,” Ronon said from where he suddenly was leaning over Tony’s right shoulder.

Ignoring John’s muttered comment about not wanting to know and his loudly asking for clearance to go through the gate, Tony turned and tilted zyr head up to smile at Ronon, all teeth and threat. “It’s not, darling. If you try, we’ll have to have a horrible fight about it all, and you’ll still lose eventually.”

“I guess we know who wears the pants in the Dex household, no matter who’s carrying the kyta,” Rodney sing-songed, all too smugly.

Tony turned zyr evil look on zyr friend. “Of course, if I had a fight with Ronon, I’d be forced to look forward to the really hot make-up sex we’d be having later. I’m completely willing to describe it in detail, right here and now, perhaps featuring a few of the daring and athletic positions I can envision us in if we had sex in the jumper itself. For instance, the co-pilot’s chair could be turned—”

Ronon perked up at that, his grumpy expression turning intrigued. Teyla and Rodney eyed Tony with interest, but John protested vehemently.

“No! Ix-nay on the exing-say! Not in my jumper, Tony! There isn’t enough brain bleach in Pegasus.”

“Oh, come on!” Rodney protested. “I realize you have people trying to get in your pants on every planet we go to, and Teyla has Lorne wrapped around her little finger, but most of us haven’t gotten laid in _months_. I’m getting carpal tunnel, here! The least you can do is let Tony tell me a bedtime story.”

Tony tried to cover zyr laughter with a cough, but Ronon didn’t bother. Zy did finally notice that zy had forgotten to watch the gate, so zy had missed takeoff, and they were over flying over a planet with a huge forest. Zy knew John and Rodney knew where they were going, but Tony couldn’t see anything that resembled humanity much less some kind of trading faire.

“Ask for bedtime stories on your own time, Rodney.” John glanced back Teyla, looking pained. “I’m surprised at you. I didn’t think Lorne was the kind to share.”

Teyla raised a brow and stared him down. “Evan and I do not share our bodies with others, but I believe he would not mind if I returned to him with new ideas and was prepared to act upon those ideas. He would likely appreciate my… _enthusiasm_.”

“Really, Teyla?” John whined. “Ronon, be the voice of reason. If you can’t do that, then be possessive. Surely _you_ don’t want a bunch of people imagining you and Tony naked.”

Ronon smirked. “Tony’s hot, and I can’t control if people are thinking about zyr. Besides, I don’t have anything to be ashamed of.”

Tony looked him up and down, humming appreciatively, especially as Ronon’s pants started to look a bit tighter in certain areas when he noticed the direction of Tony’s gaze. “No, you certainly do not. Though I’m not averse to having you prove it to me again.”

“Oh, _look_!” John said loudly and more than a little desperate. “I think that looks like the perfect place to land the jumper. Don’t you think it looks like a good spot, Rodney? I’ll put us down, and then we’ll go look for the people you’re inviting to your wedding. You did want to talk to people, right Tony? Maybe do a little trading? I assume that’s what that bag of stuff is.”

Before Tony could answer, John went on, “And Ronon, don’t you want to give Tony a few more safety instructions? You never can be too safe on these planets, you know!”

“Fine, fine!” Tony grumbled. “I’ll keep my fantasies to myself; you don’t have to be mean.”

After a short silence, and after they’d landed safely, Tony cleared zyr throat. “Hey, Sheppard?”

Startled because Tony never called him by his last name, John rotated the seat so zy could look directly at zyr.

“Sorry ‘bout running my mouth.” Zy gave him a chagrined look. “I got a little carried away, especially when you’re doing me a huge favor. Plus, I know the rule.”

John raised one eyebrow. “Rule?”

Tony grinned. “Yep. ‘The driver picks the music’ (and the conversation) ‘and the passengers shut their cake-holes.’ That’s probably doubly true when the driver outranks the passengers.”

John wasn’t the only one who snorted.

“Well, I’m pretty sure it was Rodney who started it, which is pretty much par for the course, so you’re off the hook this time, even if you did just call me a _driver_. Pilots are not _drivers,_ ” he said scathingly.

“So I should make amends for that?” Tony pretended to think about it. “I guess this means you want a copy of the footage from when Rodney and Ronon were practicing for the wedding while you were sparring with Teyla.”

John beamed at zyr. “ _Now_ you’re talking!”

“Are we going to see Halling and goat-lady at the settlement before we head to the market thing?” Rodney groused. “If we don’t get there soon, they’ll all have left.”

“Yep,” John said, then raised his voice to order them all out of the jumper and into position for the short walk to the site.

Despite being in so-called friendly territory, Tony noted how cautious and alert everyone was. Even Rodney was keeping an eye out, and he was in the center of the formation being protected right along with Tony. Other than at camp as a kid, all Tony’s tracking had been in the city. Zy’d had lots of experience looking for things that were out-of-place in D.C.’s parks and wooded areas, though. Zy was perfectly capable of applying zyr training to zyr current surroundings. Plus, even if zy didn’t know what to look for specifically, zy could be observant and learn.

They didn’t have to walk far, but Tony could smell the smoke of outdoor fires before they were in sight of the settlement. Once they were, Tony did zyr best to keep zyr surprise off zyr face. Zy didn’t know what zy had expected, but a settlement of tents made of canvas, leather, and furs certainly wasn’t it. Atlantis was so advanced that zy hadn’t realized they’d be going somewhere that didn’t appear to have running water or permanent dwellings, though zy probably should have. Teyla had talked about a market and a faire, so zy assumed they’d be in some kind of town, albeit a small one.

Tony didn’t want to use the world _primitive_ , with all its negative connotations, but the area definitely looked more like something zy would find pictured in a history book, not a present-day settlement. It was so far out of zyr frame of reference that zy couldn’t tell if the tents on the edge of the little village were for guards or outcasts. There were far more animals running around than zy had expected; another thing no one had thought to mention.

Tony was glad Ronon had made zyr get boots from the supply sergeant and break them in as soon as they’d known the trip would be happening, even if it did require getting John to sign off on a request before the aptly-named (and proudly Air Force) Staff Sgt. Tyght would hand them over. However, Tony wasn’t bothered by the extra effort. At least there was a better-than-even chance the Staff Sgt. kept the same close watch on all Atlantis’ supplies. Once zy thought about it, zy realized that skimming supplies had never been one of the problems zy and Wolfe had discussed in their meetings. If there wasn’t a problem, it very likely could be attributed to Staff Sgt.’s diligence.

They barely reached the edge of the settlement when Teyla called out a name Tony was familiar with from zyr Athosian etiquette lessons.

“Halling!”

“Teyla!” the tall, long-haired man hailed her in return, giving her a brief smile. He held his arms out to her, and they did the forehead touching thing—the _suren_ _30_ —that Teyla and Ronon had done back when zy’d first arrived. “I did not expect to see you here today.”

“I was not certain I would be able to come; however, things have worked out such that I was not only able to come, but to bring a new friend to meet you.”

Knowing zyr cue, Tony stepped forward with a respectful but brief nod. Zy had learned from Teyla that, as the new person being introduced, zy was to wait to see what Halling said before zy spoke or offered any further greeting. Zy was not surprised when Halling studied Tony, then turned back to Teyla as if zy weren’t there. From what zy understood, Earthers had a reputation for impatience and imprudence, awkwardly inserting themselves into conversations before they were welcome. Yeah, Halling was being insulting, but he was also testing Tony, which was logical considering the Athosians’ past interactions with Earth humans.

“I am pleased to meet your friends, of course, but I fear that if you were hoping to bring them to trade, you will be disappointed.”

Teyla tilted her head to study him, then sighed. “I admit I was hoping to introduce Tony to Doral. Tony brought high-quality trade leather I believe Doral would be interested to see.”

As they’d all agreed beforehand, Teyla was careful not to use any pronouns to give away Tony’s status as Kysra before zy decided it was time. Tony was hoping to put that off for as long as possible.

Seeing that Teyla was truly disappointed Tony wouldn’t have the opportunity to trade, Halling acknowledged zyr for the first time.

“Forgive my rudeness…Tony, was it?”

Tony smiled, despite the second insult: using Tony’s name. It was a show of dominance since Halling was implying that he did not have to ask Tony’s permission. Tony ignored the slight and said, “Yes, First Leader. I am Tony, soon to be Tony Dex when I take my betrothed’s name when we marry in five days. I believe you already know my betrothed, the warrior Ronon Dex of Sateda.”

Ronon moved to Tony’s side and offered the same brief head tilt zy had. Tony was peripherally aware that Lt. Lewis had moved into a position where she could better observe. Zy could even feel the others’ attention, since no one had been so formal with the Athosians since…well, ever. They hadn’t known better at first, and the Athosians weren’t on the list of Apology Tour peoples.

“We have met, though I am pleased to do so again. You are well, Warrior Dex of Sateda?”

“Yes, and I am Ronon to you, if you please.”

“Then I am Halling to you and your betrothed both.” The man smiled again, this time it was real enough that fine wrinkles formed at the corners of his eyes. “Forgive me again. May I call you Tony?”

“I’d be honored. Teyla has become my instructor, teacher, and very dear friend. Her people don’t need to be formal with me.”

Halling actually chuckled, his shoulders relaxing, his entire posture softening. “It is as clear as our skies this day that she has taught you well, so come and be welcome among the Athosians.”

He reached out both arms, and Tony mirrored him, though zy kept zyr palms up, as was proper for the previously unknown party. It was obvious zy wasn’t a Wraith, but showing zyr palms to all was a sign of respect and additional proof of zyr humanity.

Tony’s touched foreheads with Halling for a count of two heartbeats, then they both stepped back.

“Halling, I do have to beg your pardon in advance,” Tony said, “for though Teyla has taught me a lot, I am still young in my studies. Know that when I offend, as I fear is inevitable, it is my fault for being a poor student, and don’t lay my errors at my honorable teacher’s feet.”

Halling’s laughter drew curious stares from the people farther inside the settlement.

“Now I know that no matter your dress, you are no Earther!” he announced.

Halling clapped Tony on the shoulder, nearly making zyr stumble, and then he was guiding them into the settlement. “Come, come! Let us see if Doral will speak with us.”

Teyla had already told zyr that this was the best possible outcome. An introduction from Halling—the chief leader of the Athosians, so to speak—was better than an introduction by someone who not only had “contaminated” DNA, but no longer lived among them. Teyla was not an outsider, but she was no longer truly Athosian, no matter what she did on behalf of her people. She’d told Tony that she fully expected the gulf between her and her people to grow the longer she lived away from them. Since she had no plans to leave Atlantis to live on New Athos, she understood and accepted the eventual estrangement as necessary; however, it was also why she had been willing to become involved with Evan Lorne. She was not prepared to give up her opportunity for personal happiness, something Tony understood and approved of.

In the end, the craftspeople among the Athosians themselves ended up putting on something of a faire day for Tony and the others. Zy wasn’t sure why the faire they’d all planned hadn’t happened…. If it had been moved, surely they would have gone to the new location. Tony thought Teyla would either know or would find out, and she would fill zyr in once they were home.

As it was, zy had been able to barter (with a great deal of help from Halling) for Jimmy’s messenger bag. Doral had been pleased with Tony’s drawings and explanation, and he’d been willing to make the bag for the leftover leather and cloth (enough to make another complete bag) as well as the right to make more to sell, provided he changed the artwork, which was just Jimmy’s initials worked into the caduceus symbol. No one in Pegasus would have any idea what the caduceus meant, but Tony didn’t want to share the design just on principle. Oddly, it seemed to make the pattern for the bag that much more valuable to Doral.

The artwork would go on either end, but the rest of the pattern was simple and masculine. There was a long strap to go over Jimmy’s shoulder, and Doral had been more excited than Tony thought was warranted by the comfort slide zy had drawn to go over the strap to make it easier to carry heavier things without having the strap dig into Jimmy’s shoulder. All the messenger bags Tony had seen on Earth had those, but apparently it was something new for the Athosian man.

At the top of the bag, Tony had put a standard, single-carry handle. Zy had drawn two belt-like straps that overlapped the front flap, making it a little more challenging for Jimmy to get into, but that also meant it would be more difficult for other people to sneak into if Jimmy were carrying sensitive information or his laptop. Tony had even pushed zyr luck and shown Doral the drawings zy had made of what zy wanted the closures to look like. He had nodded along enthusiastically, so Tony was relatively sure zy would get the bag how zy wanted it in the end, and that was what was important.

Teyla had been the one to begin the barter for the bantos sticks. The maker—a woman named Selana—looked enough like Teyla that she could have been related, but their behaviors and personalities were worlds apart. Where Teyla was calm and serene, Selana was abrupt and gruff. No matter Halling’s introduction or Teyla’s attempts to facilitate the situation, Selana hadn’t even wanted to look at Tony.

Tony had been able to tell that Ronon was getting pissed off, and no one was going to leave happy if that happened. Finally, zy had taken hold of the situation as gracefully as zy knew how by saying, “Warrior and craftswoman, I beg your forgiveness, but I only know how to be blunt. I am just starting my lessons with the bantos. In fact, Teyla’s first instructions were to teach me the movements your children learn as soon as they can walk. I’m not a warrior, but I want to learn as much as I can. I want to be able to fight beside my warrior husband to protect our children. You’re the expert, so tell me what I need, and that’s what we will negotiate for.”

Tony thought that, at worst, zy would end up with a pair of useless sticks that Teyla could use to show zyr exactly _why_ they were useless sticks. Instead, Selena had eyed zyr with narrowed eyes and pursed lips, then nodded sharply. She had straightened and had found, according to Teyla, a high quality set of bantos rods she had been pleased to help Tony negotiate for. They were sturdy, a good length, and properly balanced both in themselves and with the other rod. If zy took care of them, they would last for years…or through an encounter with a Wraith.

Tony’s new bantos rods looked like they had tiger stripes to zyr, and zy made the appropriate Tony-the-Tiger jokes, but only in zyr head. Teyla, on the other hand, had ended up unable to tear her eyes away from a set made of dark wood with a complex linear design carved on either side of the grip point. They were beautiful and felt different than Tony’s did. Zy wasn’t quite sure if it was the weight or something else, but zyr bantos rods already felt like _zyrs_ , and Teyla’s just weren’t quite right. Tony had to wonder if zy was getting a bit silly over a couple of wooden sticks. By that point, Selana had warmed to Tony quite a bit, and zy bartered for the ebony colored set as a gift for zyr teacher. Zy was quite sure zy had seen approval on both Halling’s and Selana’s faces.

Apparently, Teyla had neglected to mention that it was expected that a student would buy or make a gift for zyr teacher. Since Tony’s artistic abilities leaned toward crime scene drawings and paper airplanes, zy was glad zy had stumble upon something that was an appropriate gift for Teyla. Zy was also going to have a chat with Ronon, as _he_ hadn’t bothered to tell Tony zy should be looking for a gift for Teyla either. From the look he slanted zyr as they walked toward Osalia’s home, Ronon knew exactly what zy was thinking, too.

The walk there ended up taking quite a while, as several more craftspeople had brought their wares out to display. Even Wolfe had gotten caught up in bartering for a bracelet Tony assumed was for Aaron. It didn’t seem to be going very well, so Tony wandered over to see if zy (or perhaps Halling or Teyla) could help.

Having seen several exchanges in addition to zyr own at that point, Tony thought zy had a better understanding of the process than before. The craftsman—a tall, lanky man with large, wide-set eyes, a hooked nose, and a pointed jaw that made him look unbalanced—had set his sights on Wolfe’s rifle. The more Wolfe refused to trade it, the more the craftsman wanted it, which made outright refusal a bad tactic.

Instead, much like trying to convince a suspect to give up the information zy needed in an investigation, Tony would have to convince the craftsman that zy had something he wanted more than he wanted the weapon. It was all posturing and bullshitting, which Tony was an expert at, if zy did say so zyrself.

“I agree, it is fine craftsmanship with remarkable detailing,” Wolfe was saying, obviously trying to hold onto his temper. “But that doesn’t change the fact that I can’t trade you my rifle for it.”

“Well, of course not!” Tony interrupted with a derisive noise. “That’s a beautiful piece of work, and you’re getting it for your child, right?”

Wolfe nodded tightly, glancing from the craftsman to Tony.

“Well, there you go. You can’t devalue artistry like that, especially not when it’s a sign of your love for your little one by trading a weapon of war for it. What were you thinking, man?” Tony demanded, smacking the back of zyr hand against Wolfe’s shoulder.

Wolfe obligingly grunted and glared.

“I have to ask you to forgive this lout, craftsman…I’m sorry. I didn’t catch your name.”

“Nilsen, good sir.”

“Please, I’m just Tony.” Zy huffed and smirked conspiratorially at the craftsman. “This guy, well, he sees pretty things for his little one, and his smarts all drip out his ears. Now, I’m not a craftsman like you are, but I know quality when I see it, and you can’t be trading this piece cheaply, not with all the work you have in it. I can see the fantastic detailing on the sides of each link and on the closure, and that had to have taken you a long time. You’re an expert. Am I right?”

“You are quite right!” Nilsen sniffed and gave Wolfe a disdainful look. “He did not realize the bargain I was willing to give him.”

Tony nodded seriously. “I know. Warriors: there’s just no reasoning with them sometimes.” Zy made a tisking sound, then cocking zyr head and pretended to study the bracelet further. “I don’t suppose you’d be willing to bargain with me for this piece? There’s someone I think it would be perfect for.”

Shooting Wolfe a smug look, the craftsman took a step toward Tony and turned, putting his shoulder at an angle to Wolfe and effectively blocking him out of the conversation. Hiding zyr amusement, Tony turned so zyr shoulder was nearly touching Nilsen’s.

“Now, tell me, Craftsman Nilsen, what would it take for you to sell this to me?”

Nilsen rubbed his stubbly chin and eyed Tony, no doubt assessing his possibilities.

“I fear you could not afford it, Tony. After all, as you yourself said, it is the work of a master, and that does not come cheaply.”

Tony nodded, feigning disappointment and looking longingly at the bracelet for several seconds. Then zy brightened and grinned. “I know! Ronon, do you still have your bag?”

Ronon shot zyr a flat look, but zy grunted and brought the big, olive green bag—much lighter than it had been before they started—from over his shoulder and held it up so Tony could open it and dig through the contents. Zy was very glad zy had brought far more than zy’d thought zy’d need, despite how Ronon had teased zyr and grumbled about having to carry the thing all over New Athos. (Though he wouldn’t let Tony carry it or divide the contents more equally between them when zy’d offered, so Tony didn’t feel bad about making Ronon carry it all.)

“Ah-ha!” Tony exclaimed, holding up an 8x5x2” wooden box. Zy unsnapped the leather snaps holding the box closed and opened it, the hinges making it as easy as opening a book. Zy tilted it so Nilsen could see the set of ten metal files inside, all with blue, rubberized grips.

Nilsen’s eyes widened briefly, then his face went completely blank. Tony nearly crowed: zy had him.

“Now, I got these in with some things I, uh, traded for on another world. I thought they would be good for working with wood, but they’re really intended for use with metal. Would they be useful in your work?”

Nilsen hummed and reached to take one of the square files.

“May I?” he asked belatedly.

“Yes, yes. Of course.”

Nilsen hummed again and examined one of the round files, then a triangle one.

“These are good quality.” With a slightly resentful glance at Halling, he admitted, “They are worth more than this bracelet.”

Tony felt a twinge of guilt. The tools had cost zyr no more than $25 in the United States. A hand-crafted, one-of-a-kind piece like zy was trading for was that several times over.

Zy smiled and clapped Nilsen on the shoulder.

“My friend, if you are content to trade the bracelet for these tools, then I am happy. I got a good deal on them and am pleased to pass it along.” Zy grinned and leaned in to say, “But I do hope you will remember me next time we bargain.”

Nielsen grinned, his smile rebalancing his otherwise disproportionate features.

“I am well pleased, friend Tony.”

Tony made a show of carefully wrapping the bracelet in a soft cloth from zyr own pack and putting it in a pocket in the inside of zyr TAC vest.

“You learn quickly,” Halling remarked quietly as they continued on, the others also having concluded their business with the craftspeople and artisans who had gathered.

Teyla smiled proudly. “Tony is what they call a ‘quick study,’ Halling.”

Tony gave a self-depreciating laugh. “I don’t know about that, but I’ve always been pretty good with people.”

Halling and Teyla exchanged a speaking glance, but said nothing more on the topic.

“No hard feelings, Logan?”

Wolfe bared his teeth at Tony. “Nope. Not as long as you sell it to me once we get home.”

“We’ll see,” zy teased. “I do still have to finish rewriting the draft of the section of laws on petty theft that we discussed yesterday. Maybe, I don’t know, _somebody_ could take it off my hands.”

“You’re a cruel, cruel k—fuck!”

“Sorry ‘bout that,” Ronon apologized, though his expression was anything but apologetic as he righted Wolfe from where he’d shouldered him into a tree. “I thought you were about to trip and fall into a hole. My bad.”

Seeming to realize he’d almost called Tony a kysra, Wolfe cleared his throat and rolled his shoulders. “It’s fine. A mistake anybody could’ve made.”

Tony noted that all the military personnel were very carefully not looking at either man.

“Halling, I’ve been meaning to ask,” Tony said, neatly distracting them all. “Would you be willing to return with us for Ronon’s and my wedding?”

When it looked like Halling would refuse, Ronon cut in.

“I don’t have anyone left; Teyla’s as close as I’ve got to kin.” He paused, then said, “I want this to be about me and Tony both. I’d appreciate it if you’d help me and Teyla represent Sateda.”

Halling blinked in surprise. “Then it is my honor to do as you ask. When is the wedding?”

“Five days.”

“Very well. I’m sure I can leave things in Neral’s able hands for that long.”

Ronon gave him a brisk nod. “Good. There are a couple other people we want to invite too, but let’s hurry up and get to Osalia’s place so we can get home.”

Only a few seconds later, a woman darted from a nearby tent and made straight for them.

“Teyla!” she yelled.

“Osalia!”

The two women met and flung their arms around each other, swinging around in dizzying circles before they finally came to a stop and simply clung together, laughing.

It was so out of the norm for Teyla that everyone seemed confused, except Halling, who was watching the two with a benevolent smile.

“Osalia, come meet my friends.” Teyla tugged the woman along with a hand at her elbow. “This is my friend, Tony, who is to marry my teammate Ronon.”

Ronon gave her a polite nod that was repeated by everyone along the line. “Ma’am.”

And these are the other two members of my team: Colonel John Sheppard and Dr. Rodney McKay.”

“Ma’am.”

Rodney grimaced and waved a little awkwardly. “Uh, hi.”

Teyla finished introducing Wolfe and Coughlin’s team, then said, “Everyone, this is Osalia, daughter of Tagan and Torren.”

John started at that. “Wait a minute,” he said, pointing at Teyla. “I thought you were daughter of Tagan. Didn’t you say that when we first met? I’m sure that’s what you said.”

Teyla smiled widely. “It is indeed, John. Osalia is my sister.”

“Wait, what?” Rodney squawked. “How are we just finding out about this now?”

“You have a sister?”

“You have a sister?” Tony managed to ask, simultaneously with Ronon.

Osalia laughed softly. “Please, be welcome in my home. I will serve tea, and we will explain.”

With a glance at John, and receiving a subtle gesture in return, Coughlin told Osalia, “Though we thank you for the invitation, ma’am, my team will remain out here to keep watch. Wouldn’t want anything unfriendly to catch you off-guard during your reunion.”

“Thank you,” Osalia smiled, appearing a great deal like her sister in that moment, though that wasn’t too surprising.

Osalia was yet another beautiful, petite woman with sun-kissed skin, chestnut hair, and dark chocolate eyes. Her son was older than Tony had assumed, probably about eight or nine, and he had his mother’s deep brown hair and serious eyes, though his hair was a riot of short curls above his lighter complexion. The boy’s—Talsan’s—best friend, on the other hand, had almost shocking red-orange hair, pale skin, and freckles. He also had dimples and a gleam in his chocolate brown eyes that screamed mischief.

The inside of Osalia’s tent was fascinating to Tony. A third of the tent was hidden behind another wall of furs and leather, but the rest was a public area. It was filled by a table and two smaller benches as well as two low benches with backs, all of which was thoroughly covered in furs. There were hanging baskets with herbs, spices, and root vegetables. In the center of the tent was what appeared to be an antique, pot-bellied, wood-burning stove, but it was burning far too cleanly and without the typical odor for that.

That was just another of the small details Tony had noticed that had lead zyr to rethink zyr opinion of the technological abilities of the Athosians. There were things like that all over the village: clean-burning fires, small machines that performed essential jobs, devices that lit fires with far more accuracy and less danger than an Earth lighter. It made Tony eager to ask Teyla once they could speak freely again.

When the rest of them—Tony, Ronon, John, Rodney, and Halling—were all seated among the benches, Osalia busied herself making tea, and sending Talsan and Saylor around with the mugs, while Teyla explained.

“When I was the leader of the Athosian people, it was not safe for us to let our relationship be known among outsiders. As you know, not all our trading partners were good or honest people. They would have had no qualms with abducting Osalia either as my sister or as the daughter of Tagan. Thus, I would say I was the daughter of Tagan, and Osalia would say she was the daughter of Torren. Our people knew who our parents were, but they also knew that to share Osalia’s relationship to us was to put a price on her head.”

“But what about you?” Tony asked with a frown. Zy cradled zyr teacup in zyr hands more for the warmth it gave than for the drink itself. Zy was afraid it was another of those horrifically bitter teas (Teyla called them “stout”) that were about as appealing as licking tree bark.

“I am eldest and was always meant to take up the mantle after my father died.”

“While I am not a leader except among the goat herd,” Osalia said ruefully.

“That is not all together true,” Halling gently chided her. “You have done very well for yourself after your husband was taken by the Wraith, and now you are teaching Talsan to be a fine young man. I know well how difficult it is to be a parent. It is as though Jinto strives daily to see if he can push me to rip out my hair.”

Osalia laughed brightly and smoothed Talsan’s hair as he and Saylor both sat at her feet.

“Oh, I know exactly what you mean. These two find more trouble the moment I turn my back. It seems Father had his revenge upon me for all the trouble Teyla and I got into growing up.” She slanted a sly look at Teyla. “Though perhaps he will have his revenge upon you too, sister? From what I hear, you have finally found someone worthy of your interest.”

To Tony’s surprise, Teyla didn’t deny it or laugh off Osalia’s teasing. Instead, she smiled secretively and said, “Perhaps, though I believe you should meet him before such weighty decisions are made. Come home with us today. My dear friends Tony and Ronon are to be wed in a few days, and we would like to have you there.”

Osalia’s smile faded. “I’d love to, but I have my obligations here. I couldn’t leave the herd even if I could leave Talsan.”

“Forgive me for putting my nose in,” Tony said gently, “but isn’t there someone who could watch the goats for you? As for you son, you should bring him along, of course. I’d never ask you to leave him behind. If you’re worried about him missing his friend, then just bring Saylor too.”

“Yes, of course,” Teyla agreed. “Halling, we intended for you to bring Jinto with you. I realize he is a little older than Talsan and Saylor, but perhaps he and Wex would find a Satedan wedding interesting.”

“Truly?” Halling asked, his eyes going from Teyla to Tony, Ronon, and John in turn. “I had not thought children would be welcome, especially after the trouble Jinto caused last time.”

“They’re family. This is a time for family, so bring them. We’ll help watch them,” Ronon volunteered, earning himself synchronized raised eyebrows from Tony and John both. Rodney questioned him less quietly.

“What? I never said that! When did I say I’d help watch children?” Rodney hissed the final word, making it sound like he’d just been asked to watch diseased bugs.

“Just the other day, after Bunsen blew up something yet again.”

“Oh. Oh, that day! Well, that was a different thing. I’m not taking care of any kids. I wouldn’t know what to do with them. I’d probably terrify them, and then their parents would be mad when they cried. As it is, Zelenka is on my case any time for making those baboons masquerading as scientists cry.” He huffed and folded his arms. “And I don’t want Teyla to decide I need to practice with her. She’ll make _me_ cry, and I’m not ashamed to say it.”

Tony put zyr hand on Ronon’s thigh and squeezed in a subtle admonishment when Ronon snickered at Rodney.

“Oh, I don’t know, McKay,” John said, deciding that the opportunity to torment Rodney was too great to pass up. “You were just saying the other day how watching your staff was worse than watching a room of preschoolers. Now’s your chance to see if you’re right, even if these guys are older than preschool.”

“Perfect.” Tony nodded before Rodney could protest further. “That’s four of us—five including Teyla’s Evan!—who will help, though you’ll have to excuse us when we have to prepare for the ceremony. If you’re familiar with a Satedan wedding, you know there are some parts that take a little preparation to make sure we get right.”

“I am honored by your generosity, gentlemen, but I truly do not have anyone who would be willing to take care of the herd for so long.”

“Would not Saylor’s parents look after the herd for you? If I know you at all, you have kept and cared for their son more than they have,” Teyla remarked.

“That’s just it,” Osalia replied with a wry smile. “I have him more than they do.”

Whatever reasons Osalia had for taking on someone else’s child were not voiced while the child himself was sitting in the room, though Saylor must have been aware of the situation. He moved closer to Talsan and leaned his bright head against Osalia’s well-worn leather trousers.

“Perhaps I could speak with a few people, Osalia,” Halling offered. “I believe I can find someone to take at least two days’ care of your herd. If I find three people, then the matter is solved.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Osalia started to say, but the protest was weak enough that they all knew she wanted to go.

Halling rose gracefully. “If you will pardon me, I will see to it right now. That way I can warn Jinto and Wex they need to pack a bag as well.” He paused and turned questioningly to Tony and Ronon. “Perhaps if it is permissible, I will ask another two adults to come with us. I do not wish to overstep, but two adults and four children is not good odds. Nor do I wish the boys to get behind in their schooling.”

“Yeah, sure.”

The boys groaned when Tony followed up Ronon’s agreement with zyr own. “Their friends won’t be so jealous if they know they still have to do school work, so that’s a great idea.”

Tony watched, highly entertained as Osalia again tried to tell him it wasn’t necessary, but Halling serenely ignored her. Talsan and Saylor, on the other hand, were already nudging each other and grinning excitedly, despite knowing they weren’t getting out of their school work.

Osalia rolled her eyes and patted their heads. “Go pack a bag, boys. If you need to run back to your parents’ home, please let me know before you leave, Saylor.”

The two boys were up and pushing their way past the room divider before Osalia had finished speaking.

“While Halling is looking for caretakers for your animals, would you be willing to trade with me for some of your excellent cheese?” Tony asked hopefully.

Again zy saw Teyla in her sister when Osalia smiled indulgently at zyr. “Of course. Come, I will show you what I have in storage. You do not have a fear of small spaces, do you? I had my storage space dug into the ground quite far to keep everything cool in even the hottest months.”

“Uh….” Tony swallowed, zyr throat suddenly dry. “Exactly how small a space is it?” (And how many nasty, creepy, crawly bugs would there be? Tony was not a fan of bugs.)

Ronon’s hand on zyr back steadied the light-headed feeling zy got when zy thought about being underground in a small, grave-like space.

“Tony should show you what we brought to trade first. I know it’s safe, but I’d rather Tony stay above the ground.”

“Very well.” Osalia retook her seat.

It was with no little relief that Tony once again got into the larger bag zy and Ronon had brought along. Zy began handing Osalia a few of the fabrics zy’d brought and gave a mental snort.

“What is it?”

“Oh, nothing, really,” Tony replied with a chuckle. “I just realized why your sister kept encouraging me to bring fabrics that would look pretty on someone with her coloring.”

Osalia stage-whispered “Well done, sister,” and shared a conspiratorial grin with Teyla.

“I do not see you often, but you and Talsan are never far from my thoughts. Now here. I believe this bold blue would look nice on you, and you could make something from the darker blue for Talsan.”

Osalia sighed at Teyla, but went along with the blatant subject change making Tony think it wasn’t the first time Teyla had been less smooth with her family than she typically was with everyone else. One of the perks (and pitfalls) of being known so well.

By the time they were finished, it had taken Osalia and Teyla both descending down the trap door at the side of the room in order to bring up the milk, butter, cheese, sour cream, and soap Tony and Osalia had agreed upon. Tony sincerely hoped Atlantis had a way to freeze-dry part of it, even if zy would already be getting some of the cheese in dried form. And if Tony mentally marked the piece of burnt orange silk Osalia had looked at longingly but had set aside when she’d selected the piece of heavy, blue denim instead…well, that was zyr business, which a pointed look at John and Rodney had ensured after they noted zy had set apart from the other things Osalia had declined.

“You know, I almost can’t believe we’ve gotten this far without anything really horrible happening,” Rodney said, making Tony have to nudge Ronon to keep him from getting into a snarking war with the scientist. There was something about Rodney’s tone that put Ronon on edge when he said things like that. It seemed to be the equivalent of petting a cat’s fur in the wrong direction, and about as likely to end with someone getting clawed.

“You’re always so negative, McKay. I told you it was going to be fine.”

“Now we’re screwed,” Ronon muttered.

“Oh, yeah, right, Sheppard. Like you’ve got your P90 along because you were so sure everything was going to be perfect.”

“Fine. Just let me know if you’d rather I left it at home next time.”

“Because all we need is yet another unarmed person,” Rodney complained.

“Wolfe wouldn’t let Tony have one of those until zy qualified with it, so don’t blame me for that!”

“I can protect Tony.”

John assured Ronon, “Of course you can, buddy. We’d just like Tony to qualify to carry a P90 just in case you leave any little bits for zyr to shoot after you take care of the main parts.”

“Hey! Tony is perfectly capable of taking care of Tony,” zy protested, though it earned zyr dubious stares from all three men. “I’ve been a cop for years. I’m not completely helpless, you know.” Zy gestured to the semi-automatic rifle zy had been allowed to take with zyr.

“Sure. Right. We’ll just be happier once you’ve qualified to carry a P90, that’s all,” John said earnestly.

Tony nearly hurt something keeping zyrself from rolling zyr eyes, since Teyla, Osalia, and Halling all returned within a few seconds of each other and made smacking zyr friends impolite. Teyla would understand, but the others wouldn’t.

“I see you have made another profitable trade, Tony,” Halling said, looking at the fabric and all the containers Teyla and Osalia were carrying.

Tony nodded. “How about you? Did you have any luck finding someone to care for Osalia’s goats for the next few days?”

“Yes, indeed. I only needed to explain the situation to—”

“Hey!” Rodney interrupted in protest. “Why are you loading stuff into my pack instead of just making Ronon carry it all? He’s supposed to be your pack mule, not me.”

John growled Rodney’s name, but it wasn’t until Tony looked up and said, “Rodney, I did split most of it between my pack and Ronon’s. You realize that milk and butter go in those pumpkin spice cookies you like so much, right? And there was a lot of cream and butter in the alfredo pasta I fed you the other night.”

Rodney blinked. “Oh. I can carry some things, I guess, just not all of it. I have enough problems with my back; I don’t need to end up throwing it out because I’m lugging your stuff around.”

“Thanks,” Tony said dryly, adding another packet of either butter or cream cheese to Rodney’s pack out of spite. Three packets of butter at no more than a pound each were not going to kill him.

“You were saying, Halling?” Teyla prompted.

“Ah, yes. I explained the situation to Kanaan and Merrig, and they have agreed to watch over your herd for the next six nights, Osalia.”

“Wonderful!” Osalia exclaimed. “Forgive me, but I had my doubts even you would be able to persuade anyone, but to have two of the leaders agree is amazing.”

Teyla was grinning too, and Tony was glad Osalia was coming with them for her sake alone.

“Good. Can you pack quickly?” John asked. “We should get going if we want any of this dairy stuff to be good when we get home. It’s cool out today, but we have a bit of a walk to the jumper.”

“Yes, of course. It has been too quiet by half, so I should see what they boys have been doing anyway.”

Osalia hurried into the sectioned-off portion of the tent.

Teyla moved closer to Halling. “Now how did you really do it?”

“Teyla, I have no idea what you mean,” Halling said with the worst innocent look Tony had seen since the last time McGee had tried to lie to zyr.

Teyla must’ve thought so too: she merely crossed her arms and raised one eyebrow the way she did when she was calling Ronon on his bullshit.

“Very well. I told all the leaders what was needed. When I got no volunteers, I promised that the two who watched Osalia’s herd day-and-night until we returned would not be required to trade with the Genii worlds for a full season.” Halling huffed, an oddly raspy sound, and finished dryly, “After that, they were arguments over who would be permitted to watch over the animals. I had to institute a lottery drawing. Kanaan and Merrig won.”

Teyla choked, trapping her laughter behind her palm. “I could not blame them when you dangled such a prize before them,” she said gleefully.

“Nor I. I fear I may regret my bargain when I am the one going to the Genii worlds later this year.”

“The Genii,” Tony said slowly, something pricking at zyr memory. Zy turned to John. “Aren’t they the ones who fed you to a Wraith? Repeatedly?”

John made a face. “Well, yeah, but these are a different bunch. The others are kind of…gone.”

“They blew up,” Ronon helpfully explained.

“Good,” Tony said, noting Osalia and the two boys coming out of the private area of the tent. “Normally I’m all for giving people a second chance, but anybody who thinks it’s okay to feed someone else to the Wraith needs to be eliminated from the gene pool.”

“Sheppard wouldn’t let me send a bomb through to their homeworld. I had a really nice one all designed, too,” Rodney griped with a pointed look at John. Trying to gauge Tony’s reaction, he added, “It was all pretty and sparkly, just like you’d like.”

Tony patted his shoulder. “They try anything like that again, and we just won’t ask John first.”

Both Ronon and Rodney looked pleased by that. John heaved a sigh and glanced at Teyla, but she was conveniently not looking at him. He wouldn’t get any help from her, Tony thought with satisfaction.

John rolled his eyes. “Are we ready? Osalia, Halling?”

“I took a few moments to pack a bag and instructed Jinto and Wex to do the same. We can leave past my home to retrieve them, if you do not mind, Colonel Sheppard.”

“That’s fine. You good to go, Tony?”

“Yep.” Tony had zyr own bag on and patted the bag Ronon again had strapped to his back. “My pack mule is all loaded.”

Ronon’s eyes snapped to zyrs. He raised his lip and made a growling sound.

“I’m just kidding, _amore mio_. We’re both carrying something meant for us both, right?”

Ronon stopped growling, all irritation gone instantly at the reminder of their kyta. “Yeah, okay.”

Rodney made an aggrieved noise, and John sighed again.

“Flirt later, you two. Let’s grab everybody and get home before McKay starts in with the dire predictions again.”

“Or my dire predictions come true.”

The two boys had groaned when they’d arrived at Halling’s tent and they’d realized two more adults (Fen and Seldren, who had been introduced together, so Tony had no idea which was which) would be going along, one of whom was their instructor for some of their schooling, so they definitely wouldn’t be able to skip lessons. Except for that small slip, which had been quickly halted by a glare from Osalia, the boys had been very good the entire trip to the jumper, even after they’d joined forces with Jinto and Wex and had quadrupled their excitement. If not for the odd glances zy kept seeing out of the corner of zyr eye, Tony would have relaxed. As it was, zy was sure they had to be planning something; zy just didn’t know what.

“Alright! Everybody into the jumper,” John ordered. “Except you, Ronon. Tony, hold up a second.”

Once the others were in, John pulled Tony and Ronon just out of hearing range.

“So, you gonna tell ‘em?”

“Yeah,” Tony said reluctantly.

Ronon added, “We kinda have to, don’t we? They’re gonna find out once we’re home anyway.”

“Well, now is the time, unless you’re planning to wait until we’ve landed in the Gateroom.”

“I don’t suppose you have any ideas about how to ease them into the idea?”

Ronon snorted loudly, making Tony frown at him.

“Not helpful.”

“Well, how about this. I know the kids haven’t ever been in a jumper when it wasn’t a terrible and horrifying experience. How about I take a spin around the planet while you guys figure out some way to tell the adults? Part of the reason Carter was alright with us making this little trip was that we’d get to gauge how other Pegasus adults reacted,” John reminded them.

Tony made a face. “I know.”

“Stick the kids up front between the seats so they can see better. Then we can tell everybody else.”

“Yeah, that’ll work. All kids think seeing their home planet from space is cool, even the ones who are used to stargate travel.”

When Tony didn’t move toward the jumper, John encouraged them along in his own, gentle Colonel way.

“Move it, Dex—Dexes. Get in there and get it done. Don’t take forever about it either; I’m not going to circle the parking lot more than once, got it?”

Tony grimaced and gave him a sloppy salute with the wrong hand, amused when John gave zyr a dirty look, to which zy only added, “Aye, aye, cap’n!”

From his expression, Tony had definitely earned zyrself a headslap with that one. Too bad Ronon would rip off John’s arm and beat him to death with it if he tried.

Once inside, and having explained to Rodney that they were taking a little joyride before heading home, they were on their way, despite Rodney’s irritated commentary. Wolfe, Teyla, and Coughlin’s team were happy to stay at the back while the Pegasus adults crowded close to Tony and Ronon’s chairs, as eager to see their planet from space as the children were.

After a few seconds, John coughed and patted his chest. “Sorry. It was like I had a frog in my throat or something. Had to clear it and get that thing out. You know how that goes, Tony.”

Getting the point, Tony smiled slightly and turned to Osalia, who was conveniently the closest to zyr.

“I’m glad you’re coming with us, Osalia. I was eager to meet you even before I knew you’re Teyla’s sister.”

“Oh, truly? Why ever would you wish _me_ to attend your wedding?” she asked, mystified.

“Well, you don’t know it, but you’ve been very helpful to me for several weeks now. Ronon was able to trade one of the cooking staff to get a portion of your goats milk for me, and until this week, that’s been about all I’ve been able to keep down.”

Osalia’s brown eyes went wide with concern. “Oh, my. That is a long illness. Are you well now?”

Tony glanced quickly at Ronon and got a minuscule nod.

Tony squirmed. “Uh, I wasn’t ever sick. Not like what you’re thinking.”

“Then I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

“Tony carries our kyta within zyr.”

The announcement had burst from Ronon’s lips as if he hadn’t been able to hold himself back another second.

Osalia blinked at them both uncomprehendingly. “I thought—are you not—?” Her jaw dropped. “Kysra?!” she gasped and clapped both hands over her mouth when zy nodded.

Halling turned as white as a sheet and began to shake. His lips formed the word, though he couldn’t make himself say it.

“Uh, yes, I’m a kysra. I was…hidden from Pegasus, but Ronon found me on my former planet, and I fell in love with him. I came back to Pegasus to be with him, and now we’re expecting our first kyta.” It didn’t really matter if that wasn’t _exactly_ the order things had happened.

Halling suddenly clutched his chest and dropped to his knees, the others sinking to their knees too.

“I told you!” Talsan piped up. “I told you, Mama. I heard them call Tony zyr!”

Saylor was nodding. “Me too, Mama Osalia! I knew we weren’t wrong. Does this mean Sateda’s Vedaeus are back?” he asked, bouncing excitedly on his toes.

“Tony, _Kysra_ , forgive my presumption and my rudeness earlier,” Halling choked out, utterly horrified. He made to bow his head to the very little room left on the floor, but Tony grabbed his shoulders to keep him upright even if zy couldn’t keep him on his feet.

“Hey now, none of that.” Zy looked up frantically, trying to get Ronon to help zyr with Halling and Teyla to help deal with her openly sobbing sister.

“Osalia, please,” Teyla said gently, trying to help her up from the floor. “Tony has asked that we not kneel to zyr. Zy does not wish to be venerated.”

“Uh, guys?” Tony called into the back of the jumper. “Anybody here a medic? I think Halling’s having a heart attack.”

Jinto plucked at his father’s sleeve. “Dad? Dad, are you alright?”

“Okay, field trip’s cancelled,” John announced. “Dial the gate as soon as we’re close enough, Rodney.”

As Tony, Teyla, and Ronon did their best to calm their passengers, Tony thought, _This is as bad— No, this is **worse** than I thought it was going to be. That’s sure as hell the last time **I’m** going to be the one to share the news. What a way to ruin a perfectly nice day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **30** suren: (SOO-ren) a gesture signifying respect and trust. Both parties clasp forearms and lean their foreheads together [New Athos]


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Keller's perspective. She is insane due to the experiments, but even before then she would have been bff's with Mengele and could have given Hitler lessons on racism, sexism, and any other -ism you can think of. You **_will_** be offended by her. 
> 
> Though there are events that will be referenced later, you do not have to read this chapter to understand the rest of the story. If you want a look into the way Keller thinks, it's here. Otherwise, skip to chapter 18.

**This is your final warning:** Extremely unreliable narrator. Disturbing imagery. Homophobic language, kysra-phobic language, horrifically racist language, non-consensual medical experimentation, breaking of doctor-patient confidentiality, reference to animal torture and murder, attempted murder, murder. In general, this is the most effed-up thing I've ever written, but it's Keller's mind, and it shows you why she tried to kill Tony.

********************************

**Chapter 17**

_Chernday, Einstein 4 (Earth March 25, 2008) (continued)  
_

Jennifer sat on her mattress, rocking back and forth as she stared at her swollen and deformed arm and fingers. She _still_ didn’t understand how one of those Abominations had come into Atlantis and turned the city upside down and backwards. She was more than half convinced it had some kind of mental powers that it had used on the humans, especially her sweet Ronon. He never would have strayed from her if that _Thing_ hadn’t done something awful to him. He was her sweet Wild Man and totally loyal to her…at least he had been, before that Abomination had used its unnatural wiles to seduce him.

Ronon was a submissive at heart, something Dr. Weir had first told her before she and Ronon had gotten together. It hadn’t made sense until Dr. Weir had explained that Sateda had forced her darling to be a soldier, but all he really wanted was to be loved and taken care of. Until she and Ronon had started dating, Jennifer hadn’t believed Dr. Weir. Ronon was so big and rough-and-tumble.

But of course, Dr. Weir had been right. Ronon loved coming home to her and sitting at her feet while she told him about all the things she had done and learned during the day. He liked waiting on her and bringing her whatever she needed. He wasn’t smart enough to understand (it was a little like talking to one of her grandpa’s pups) but his attention had been flattering. Besides, Ronon being a little less evolved had meant she didn’t have to worry about him telling anyone about her experiments.

Their relationship had been secret, but she hadn’t minded. She’d understood why he couldn’t look at her or talk to her during the day if they happened to meet. He wanted her so badly that he couldn’t see her without wanting to stop what he was doing and be with her, perhaps even kneel at her feet. Jennifer just didn’t have time for that during a regular day. There had been nights he’d spent sleeping at the foot of their bed because he hadn’t been able to trust himself not to touch her.

Now that Ronon had been ruined and made himself unredeemably filthy by fucking that delt, that unnatural beast, Jennifer regretted not using him for some experiment as he’d sometimes begged her to do. Even if he’d died, it would have been better than letting him debase himself with such a vile creature.

That thing, that disgusting, filthy _thing_! It should have been put down as soon as it had come through the Gate! Jennifer had certainly tried as soon as she’d had a chance. It was her duty to protect people, so she’d done her best. It hadn’t worked, and all she’d learned was how far gone her poor Wild Man was. If only he’d told her he had bestial desires, she’d have found him a nice colored semi-human, Pegasus animal, or even had one of her grandpa’s pups sent for him to use. At least that way he would have been fucking something female. There was no need for him to stoop so low as to fuck a not-human, not-animal, genetic aberration!

Of course, his foolishness and failure to confide in her meant Ronon would have to be put down too. He’d been contaminated.

Heaving a sigh, Jennifer wiped away a few tears with her left hand, her right still horribly painful even if it wasn’t immobilized in its braces and bandages.

//Dr. Weir? Are you with me today?// she asked silently.

She had tried talking out loud to her friend and the True Commander of Atlantis, but the guards and that idiot doctor hadn’t believed her that Dr. Weir was still with them and could hear them. Jennifer should have been commanding not just the infirmary, but Atlantis itself as the only person who was genetically advanced enough to communicate with Dr. Weir. Instead, she was stuck in this cage with only a mattress, a pillow, and a single blanket!

//How many times must I tell you to call me Elizabeth, dear Jennifer.//

Jennifer flushed. //Probably a few more. It just doesn’t seem right not to call you by your title.//

//Oh, Jennifer,// Dr. Weir sighed. //How far we have fallen. You are stuck in there, and I died as a Replicator. What will become of Atlantis without us?//

That was the question, wasn’t it? Everything bad had started with her mistakes with trying to keep Dr. Weir alive long enough to finish the experimentation on ascension. It was all her fault!

Jennifer burst into gut-wrenching sobs.

Dr. Weir had always understood Jennifer’s need to experiment. She had even allowed Jennifer to experiment on some of the patients. In light of the progress that they were making with continuing the Ancient experiments, what did it matter if the patient had consented? Most of them were stupid thugs anyway. Jennifer and Elizabeth had understood that, but they’d known the IOA wouldn’t. The ridiculous military definitely wouldn’t have been rational about the whole thing. They wouldn’t have been able to see that you had to break a few eggs to get an omelet, like her grandpa had always said. It’s not like the military idiots were really people. Not like she and Elizabeth were people, anyway.

Then Dr. Weir—Elizabeth, she reminded herself—Elizabeth had been gone, and that Colonel Carter had come and started sticking her big nose into things she didn’t know anything about! At first, Jennifer had trusted her because she could tell they were equally evolved with their blonde hair and blue eyes. But then Carter had started questioning Jennifer about mortality rates and all sorts of things that were none of her business! It was maddening, especially when Jennifer had been ready to move on to human trials. She’d been forced to use herself as the first fully human test subject.

Everything had been progressing along swimmingly. Jennifer had even started to hear Elizabeth in her mind! She’d known she was on the right track then, and she’d started upping the doses of the compound that was changing her DNA slowly but surely. It was all so perfect! She’d had Ronon, though Rodney was starting to push for her time, and she’d been considering letting him and Ronon fight over her before deciding to keep both of them.

(Not together, though. She didn’t want to make them gay. That was disgusting. And wrong. Just nasty, really. Jennifer had reported to the SGC any time a physical indicated one of those stupid military critters was gay. Better to get that taken care of and get them off _her_ beautiful city. She and Elizabeth had had plans to make it a true mecca of higher learning. There were times Jennifer had been able to swear she’d seen Elizabeth’s hair and eyes growing lighter as her DNA changed and became more evolved. She was sure her dear leader would have been just as blonde as Jennifer was herself by the end of the year.)

No, Ronon and Rodney would take turns in her bed while the other one slept at the foot. It would be good for them to compete for her attention, even if it did mean more trouble for her as they got their relationship established. But they’d have worked it out. Jennifer would’ve been such a good mama-duck for them both to imprint on.

So Jennifer had had Ronon and was going to have Rodney, plus Dr. Weir was back, even if only Jennifer could hear her. She had figured out a way to hide her research from Colonel Carter. (Jennifer scoffed. The woman was military and used a boy’s name. Sam. What a disgrace. She might as well be a lesbian. She probably was, and that was what was causing her to interfere with Jennifer’s plans. Bad DNA had to show itself eventually.) But at least Colonel Carter hated delts and had kept the abominations out of the city…until that perverted _thing_ had sullied her dearest Ronon and turned him against her!

Jennifer jumped to her feet and started pacing, unaware that she was making strangled screeching sounds as she stomped up and down the length of the cell.

How dare it take Ronon from her! How dare it infect him with whatever disease or mental perversion it had that made it able to control him! Jennifer’s only regret was that she hadn’t been able to bring it to justice. She was sure that if she had, everything would have gone back to normal, and Ronon and Rodney both would have been hers again.

//Jennifer, my faithful and devoted Dr. Keller. You must get out of that horrible cage. You must help me.//

Jennifer halted in her tracks, her head going up, eyes wide like a hound on the scent of a fox.

//Dr. Weir? What is it? What’s wrong?//

//I am returning to the city soon; you must make it ready for me. You must kill the Vile One and reclaim your man and your pet. You must destroy the traitor who dares to take my place as head of our city!//

//Oh!// Jennifer sobbed in a breath and covered her mouth. It wouldn’t do to gain the attention of her guards. //Oh, Elizabeth! What can I do? How can I get out of here? They’ll never let me out, especially while that _delt_ is on the city! It pollutes it with every breath it takes! Who knows how many more humans it will have sullied by the time I get free?//

//Hush, Jennifer, Hush. You are the only one who can help me. You owe it to me, after all. I supported all your experiments. I supported you and helped you get Ronon in the first place.// Elizabeth’s tone went from cajoling to firm. //If you cannot do this one thing, I will be Very Disappointed in you.//

Jennifer keened, holding herself and rocking in place. //Just tell me what to do, and I’ll do it!//

//This is your task, your test, Jennifer. You must figure out a way to help yourself. If you don’t, I’m afraid I won’t be able to speak to you any longer. The medications they’re making you take are forcing me further away. Soon I won’t be able to reach you, despite your genetic advancements.//

No. Oh _NO_! If Elizabeth left her, Jennifer would be all alone. She had to do this. She had to kill Carter, that fraud, that imposter to Elizabeth’s throne. But how to do it?

Jennifer looked around and saw that her guards were the perfect ones to be on duty. Smith and Sanders. They were both men, if Smith could even be called a man. He was a fag, after all. (Well, she thought he was, even if his last physical hadn’t proven it. Jennifer had sent her suspicions to the SGC anyway.) And Sanders had already underestimated her once. She hadn’t taken advantage of it then, but she would now. Smith had probably already corrupted Sanders into being a faggot too. Military people were more animal than human anyway, so the loss of gay military critters wouldn’t hinder her city. Not really.

She slowly moved toward the energy barrier.

“Excuse me?” she said softly, gaining Sanders’ attention.

“Ma’am. Step back from the barrier. You’ll only hurt yourself,” he warned.

“I know, but please,” she tried to make herself sound as pitiful as possible. “Please help me. My head. It hurts. I don’t know….” Jennifer put the back of her hand against her forehead and made a whimpering sound. “Please help me.”

“Don’t do it, Sanders,” Smith warned. “She could be faking, so let’s just call the medics and let them decide. You really want the ass-reaming and GOMAR31 Wolfe’ll give you at minimum if you disobey orders, do you? Fuck, man, you’ll be lucky to end up carrying around Kendrick’s plant and not eating a BCD.”32

“She’s a buck-twenty dripping wet, Smith. I think I can handle her,” Sanders drawled.

“It’s your funeral, jackass.”

Oh, she was not even going to feel a little bit bad about killing Smith! He deserved it already for being a freak, but if he got Sanders stopped, she’d _really_ be mad at him!

“I think—” Jennifer started to cry, her breath hitching softly. All men were vulnerable to a Lady in Distress. She knew from watching her Mama with her boyfriends. “Please, sir. Please help me.”

Sanders took a step toward the cage.

“Don’t do it,” Smith warned again, moving toward Sanders, his intent to interfere plain as day.

Smith stopped, his indecision twisting his expression.

Oooohhh! She was going to make him So Very Sorry!

Fine. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

Jennifer let out a little cry and fell against the barrier, which felt like what she thought getting tasered must be like. She only faintly heard someone yelling, then the barrier was off, and she slumped the rest of the way to the floor. Her ears were ringing, her nerves screaming even though the painful shocks were no longer going through her. She moaned.

When her eyes fluttered open, she saw someone (she thought it was Sanders) bent over her. He was talking to her, trying to get her to respond. She ignored him. She could hear Smith barking out orders on his headset, so she had to get herself together and get moving before the infirmary people showed up. She’d do whatever she had to, but she’d rather not kill them. It would make running the infirmary awkward later.

She started moving her arms, flailing almost. When Sanders took her right arm, chiding her about hurting herself further, she let him. She also moaned and let her left arm fall limp, conveniently close to Sanders’ handgun strapped to his thigh. Another little whimper had him cooing at her again. She almost hated to do it because he was being useful, but needs must!

Jennifer had Sanders’ handgun in her hand and had shot him in the head before he’d even realized she was more coherent than she was pretending to be.

//Ding!// Elizabeth sang out in her mind.

Jennifer giggled. She pushed Sanders off her— he was getting her all bloody! Maybe she wasn’t sorry about killing him. He was being really annoying, even if he was dead —and sat up. She aimed at Smith, who was aiming back at _her_ (the audacity!) and yelling. She pulled the trigger.

//Ding, Ding, Ding!// Elizabeth sang again. //I think we have a winner!//

Jennifer giggled again and rolled to her feet. It was a good thing she was ambidextrous! She’d never have been able to make those shots with her mangled right hand! She was going to have to thank her grandpa when she got back to Earth. All those lessons on putting down sick critters had been useful after all! In the end, hitting a military critter hadn’t felt like killing a person, so that must mean she was right: they were more animal than human, so it was okay. Really, it had been just like hitting the target at the State Fair years ago…if a bit messier. Good thing she didn’t have to clean it up!

Even when she’d been a little girl, she’d thought cleanup after her experiments had always been the worst part. It was so hard to get blood and brain matter out of things!

//No humming, Jennifer,// Elizabeth chided her as she bolted down the hallway.

//Oops! Sorry, Elizabeth.//

Elizabeth’s chuckle made her sigh in delight. She was so…so _happy_ Elizabeth was pleased with her.

The sound of many people running made Jennifer dart forward and veer into the first door she saw. Luckily, it was a storage room, from the looks of the shelves and supplies. Nothing as handy as another gun though. Stupid military and their stupid rules and their stupid armories.

She kicked a shelf in irritation, then huffed and rolled her eyes at herself. Darn it! Why hadn’t she thought to take Smith’s? He wasn’t going to need it any more. Wasting resources was just rude! Hmm. Now that she was thinking about it, she should suggest to Marine Biology that they use Sanders and Smith to chum the waters. If it brought in those pretty fish they’d told her about, why, she’d have solved their problem for them! It was the least she could do to help her fellow scientists.

Oh well. Now she just had to plan a way to get to Imposter Carter. Then Jennifer and Elizabeth would rule the city, just like they were meant to, with Ronon and Rodney at their feet, like the good boys she knew they could be.

Seeing nothing that would help her on her mission for Elizabeth, Jennifer sighed and turned toward the door.

She reeled back in shock. There was someone in front of the door! She hadn’t even heard her come in!

“Who are you?!” she demanded. “I know everyone on the city, and you’ve never been in my infirmary.”

The abnormally tall, negroid woman raised one perfectly arched eyebrow at her.

“Jennifer Keller. I give you one opportunity to return to the holding cells. If you do not, I will see to it that justice is served here and now.”

Jennifer choked on a snort. //Sorry, Elizabeth. I know that wasn’t very ladylike.//

//Perfectly alright, my dear. These are exceptional circumstances. Just don’t lose sight of your mission.//

Jennifer frowned. Was it her imagination, or was Elizabeth sounding a lot more like her mom?

“I don’t know who you think you are, but I have a mission! I’m going to save Atlantis for Elizabeth!”

The negroid woman cocked her close-shaved head. Jennifer made a disgusted face. What was it like to be so closely related to a chimpanzee?

“Elizabeth? Do you speak of Elizabeth Weir?”

Jennifer sniffed, then made a rather rude noise. She knew Elizabeth would forgive her. “Of course I’m talking about Dr. Weir! I wouldn’t go to all this trouble for just anyone, you know.”

“Elizabeth Weir is no longer on Atlantis; you know this.”

The stupid woman’s calm was really getting on Jennifer’s nerves.

“Look, you—you annoying _jungle bunny_!” Jennifer waved the gun at the negroid and told her, “I’ve got things to do. I’m going to fix it so that Elizabeth can come back; I just have to get rid of that horrible lesbian, _Sam_ , and Elizabeth will come back. She told me today she would. Then we’ll hunt down that evil freak, that delta, and we’ll put a bullet in its head like I should have done the second it saw it!”

“Impossible,” the woman said implacably, ignoring the blatant insult that even Jennifer’s grandpa would have washed out her mouth with soap just for saying— _lye_ soap at that—and he regularly called Brazil nuts ‘nigger toes!’ “I know for a fact Elizabeth Weir is not within the city, nor are there any beings within range of the city sensors. Elizabeth Weir is not and has not been here, and you will _never_ touch any kysra ever again.”

Jennifer’s face flushed, and she stomped her foot.

“I don’t have time for this, you stupid porch monkey!”

It might not have been nice, but it was satisfying to let out her true feelings. Maybe she should have done it sooner instead of forcing herself to hide and pretend not to mind working with niggers and kikes, wetbacks and wops, and all the yellow and brown almost-people from all over…all the while her skin nearly crawled off her bones!

She’d definitely have to take care of that infestation in her infirmary when she was done with Carter. What if he was getting his—his _blackness_ all over things in there? He probably had AIDS too. He looked like the type. What if he was a disgusting delt too? That would explain why it liked the delt as much as it did! It was the same non-human thing!

Jennifer shuddered to think of the sterilizing she’d have to do. Blech!

“Move. I’m leaving now,” she ordered the negroid in front of the door.

The woman merely stared at her with unnervingly black eyes. Jennifer knew logically that black people didn’t see different colors than white people did, but surely someone with eyes that black was different. Even that delt doctor didn’t gross her out like this creature in front of her!

Jennifer huffed and raised her gun.

You just couldn’t trust one of those blackies to understand plain English. It was a little like talking to Ronon, but he was more evolved, as evidenced by his skin color and his human eyes, so she didn’t mind. Besides, he knew his place, and it’s not like she would’ve allowed him to breed anyway. Rodney would be the father of her children. Ronon was just for fun, and because her Wild Man needed her.

She squeezed the trigger three times. She staggered when the bullets went through the freakish woman, but didn’t harm her!

“You have wasted your last opportunity, Jennifer Keller.”

The woman began moving toward her.

Jennifer fired off another five rounds, the recoil jarring her entire arm and shoulder, by which time the woman was almost touching her.

“No!” Jennifer screeched, waving the gun and accidentally shooting a few holes into the walls. “Don’t touch me! You’ll get me dirty, you nasty, nasty thing! Are you a delt too? You certainly look like a freak!”

The woman blinked at her, surprised for the first time.

“You really are quite insane, aren’t you?” she observed mildly.

Jennifer fired another three rounds directly into the woman’s head.

The woman only sighed.

“Very well,” the she said, reaching out and plucking the handgun from Jennifer’s suddenly nerveless fingers. “If you do not wish me to touch you, then your own hands shall have to execute justice.”

Jennifer’s own arms lifted, though not by her instruction. Something was happening in her injured arm, and suddenly it felt as whole and solid as the other. Her heart started to race as she realized none of her body was under her control anymore.

As Jennifer’s own hands went around her throat, she heard the woman explain, “When you chose to go after Kysra Tony, I sent nanites into you while you slept. Had you remained in your cell and obeyed the limits you were given, they would have remained inert for the rest of your time on the city. However, you have chosen murder yet again.”

The woman glared down her nose at Jennifer, then raised her voice as though making a proclamation, “In light of your actions and your willingness to kill, I hereby declare you an intolerable threat to the safety of all those who call this city their home. In accordance with my laws, I do hereby execute you this Chernday, the fourth of Einstein in the first year of the Returned. As I say, so shall it be.”

Jennifer gagged as her own fingers began squeezing her throat tighter and tighter. No matter how much she fought and screamed in her own mind or screamed to Elizabeth, she could do nothing to stop what was happening. The lack of oxygen was making her dizzy. Then she lost control of her bladder. If she’d had the presence of mind to be ashamed, she would have been horrified.

As it was, she barely noticed. She was too caught up in her own confusion. How could this primate delt be doing this to her? Did all delts have this power? Surely not. Surely the creature was human, though probably a lesbian. She had a shaved head like all lesbians did.

Some part of Jennifer did notice that it was taking a lot longer than she’d expected. Perhaps she should have known, since it certainly had taken the puppies she’d killed as a child longer to die than she’d anticipated they would. It hurt too. Another thing she should have realized but hadn’t known or cared about back when she was experimenting. No wonder the puppies and other animals protested so much. She’d always enjoyed her experiments too much to care about what the subject felt.

Her vision went dark except for a few flashes of light.

//Elizabeth!// she called out desperately.

//Oh, Jennifer. You’ve failed me,// Elizabeth said sadly.

One final mental sob…then there was nothing at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **31** GOMAR: General Officer Memorandum of Reprimand. A write-up.  
>  **32** BCD: Big Chicken Dinner, slang for Bad Conduct Discharge


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_Chernday, Einstein 4 (Earth March 25, 2008) (continued)_

“Sheppard to Atlantis,” John barked out. “Requesting medical meet us in the Gateroom. We’re coming in with a possible heart attack. Male Athosian, age between forty and forty-five.”

A reply came through even as they flew toward the giant circle of not-water. “Understood, Sheppard. Any other injuries?”

“No, thank goodness. Sheppard out.”

“No, I’m waiting until we’re home before I kill someone else merely by existing,” Tony muttered under zyr breath.

One thing zy could say for Atlantis’ military was that they were fast. Even though they’d had maybe three minutes from the time John had dialed the gate from what must’ve been miles away because Tony had barely been able to make it out on the ground, until the Jumper burst into the Gateroom, there were already medical personnel—and oddly, a large, group of armed military personnel—there to greet them.

Colonel Carter was there too, but it was Doc Xander who jumped in and started ordering people around, getting Halling onto a gurney and moving toward the transporter.

“If all our Pegasus friends would like to follow along with Dr. Devlin, she will take you to the infirmary as well. We have routine scans we have to do, and I’m sure you’ll want to be close to hear news of Halling as soon as possible.”

“It is alright. Go, Osalia,” Teyla instructed when it seemed her sister would try to stay behind.

Osalia—red eyes, blotchy face and all—gave one last, longing look at Tony, then reluctantly nodded. She gathered all four boys and chivvied them along with her.

“Welcome back,” Carter said, her smile only a vague imitation of her normal one. “It seems like you’ve had an eventful trip.”

“You could say that,” John replied, running a hand through his hair.

Their whole group looked a little shell-shocked, but Tony noticed the lines of tension in Colonel Carter’s face and the stiff way she was standing. Once their guests were out of hearing range, her smile fell flat.

“Something going on, Colonel?” John asked warily.

Tony thought John was also wondering why the armed personnel hadn’t been dismissed, though a few of them had followed along with the Athosian party.

Carter squared her shoulders and looked at each of them. “Do any of you know anything about Dr. Keller?”

Bewildered, Tony shook zyr head, and the others either did likewise or expressed their confusion outright.

Only Wolfe had something different to say. He stepped forward. “Yes, of course, Colonel Carter. I’m in charge of her, as you know. I left her tucked away in the DC with Lieutenants Smith and Sanders on duty for the entire area. What happened?”

“Some details are still unclear, but it appears Keller escaped a short time after your group left for New Athos.”

Tony stiffened and couldn’t help but scan the area for the mad woman. Ronon was immediately by zyr side, particle gun in hand.

“If she comes within sight of Tony, I’ll kill her!” he roared, face red and the vein in his neck already throbbing.

“Easy, buddy,” John said, facing Ronon and holding up both hands to try to calm him. “I’m sure she’s nowhere near the Gateroom, and I bet right now McKay is using that big brain of his to think up ways he can scan the city for her—”

“Yes! Yes, of course! I can modulate the….” Rodney started off in a babble of tech that Tony didn’t understand, so zy ignored it.

“—You and Teyla can guard Tony, and we’ll get people into groups and—”

“That’s not necessary, Colonel,” Carter interrupted.

John twisted to look at her. “It’s not?” he asked tensely, both eyebrows raised.

“Jennifer Keller was found dead in a supply room approximately two hours after she escaped custody.”

“Oh.”

Tony wasn’t sure which of them said it. Zy was so shocked it might’ve even been zyr for all zy knew.

“So…. The extra security we still seem to have isn’t because she’s a threat?” Rodney looked around the room at all guns and rifles, then fixed Carter with a baffled stare.

“No. We had to be sure one of you wasn’t involved,” Colonel Carter explained. “I can’t apologize for springing it on you this way, but I am pleased I can say I believe none of you were involved.”

“Then you have other suspects,” John said, a statement rather than a question.

“I think we’d be better of continuing our discussion in the conference room. Sgt. Major Wolfe, I’ll be turning over the investigation to you. To be frank, due to the way Keller was found, we have no idea who is responsible for her death.”

“I am.”

Tony heard an unnerving number of safeties flicking off as the security contingent around them brought their weapons up and aimed at the woman who appeared out of nowhere to stand directly in front of Colonel Carter.

She was a tall, slender vision of ebony and gold dressed in black velvet and leather. She had on the most enormous spiked, jeweled headdress Tony had ever seen. It looked to be made from onyx, gold, and rubies. It had a filmy, gold-shot, black lace veil hanging from the back to frame her back and shoulders, no doubt to balance the massive weight of the gems and gold at the front of her head. Even her dark skin and black irises seemed to glow gold in the light. She was beautiful, terrifying, and what was more: Tony immediately knew _exactly_ who she was.

John and Wolfe had spun to take up a shielding position in front of Carter, and Coughlin’s team was covering them. Teyla was armed and shielding Rodney. Ronon had immediately shoved Tony behind him to shield zyr until he saw the woman. Then he’d gone completely still. To be fair, Tony was standing there in numb shock too.

“Who are you? Did you come through the gate with us?” John demanded, more intense and furious than Tony could recall seeing him.

The woman gave a cat-like, slow blink. One side of her lips twitched upward.

“No, my Pilot,” she said calmly, her voice a low, smooth alto Tony had heard in zyr mind thousands of times before. “I have always been here. I am Atlantis.”

“Atlantis?” Tony breathed, feeling weak. She was Atlantis, but she was so much more than that, and Tony knew it.

She carelessly turned her back on the military with all their firepower and glided toward Ronon and Tony.

“My Kysra,” she purred, her expression warming. “My Kysra and my Warrior. I find it pleasing to see you from this vantage.”

Of a height with Ronon even without her crown, it was easy for her to lean in to kiss his abnormally pale cheek in greeting, then glide to Tony and repeat the gesture.

She smelled like the night-blooming flowers Tony’s mother had loved, and her lips were warmer than a human’s, more like a gentle flame brushing Tony’s cheek. When Tony looked into her eyes, he realized that they were entirely black with no pupil at all; however, within the blackness were silvery showers and explosions of golden light, like stars dying and being reborn. She was the most beautiful—and terrifying—person zy’d ever seen.

“I will meet you, Samantha Carter, John Sheppard, Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagan, and Logan Wolfe in the conference room,” she said softly without turning back to John or Carter. “The others in this room are unnecessary.” With another amused twitch of her lips, she disappeared.

“Okay, what the hell just happened!” John demanded. “Tony? Ronon? Care to enlighten us?”

“She—I—wha—?” Tony’s voice cracked, something that hadn’t happened since zy was a teen.

Ronon said, “She is Atlantis. I say we meet her in the conference room.”

He refused to say more, and Tony couldn’t seem to do anything but open and close zyr mouth like a koi fish in an ornamental pond.

_This day just keeps getting better and better._

*~*~*~*

As if in a dream, Tony managed to walk with Ronon up the main staircase and into the conference room. Zy wasn’t the only one nonplussed to discover the usual table and usual chairs were gone, having been replaced by a semicircle of padded chairs with a single, curved table in front of them. They were all facing Atlantis, who was facing the doors and was elegantly draped across a fainting couch made of burgundy velvet and gold filigree.

Tony nearly winced. Zy knew she shouldn’t have let Atlantis watch—er—upload those period dramas.

Carter set her jaw and took a middle chair, putting John on her right and Rodney on her left. Tony stumbled into a seat next to John, leaving Ronon on zyr right and Teyla in the final seat on that side. Wolfe sat next to Rodney.

Atlantis hummed. “We are uneven, are we not? I think there should be another next to my Guardian.”

There was a flash of light, and suddenly Evan Lorne was sitting in another matching chair, his hands positioned as if he had been typing at a computer before he’d been summarily abducted.

Lorne looked around, blinked, opened his mouth, then closed it. He quickly smoothed his expression and lowered his hands to his thighs. He was doing a significantly better job of handling the shock than Tony was of getting zyr brain back up and functioning.

“Ma’am. Sir,” Lorne nodded to the Colonels, then looked to Atlantis and added, “Ma’am.”

Atlantis gave a throaty chuckle. “Heart of a warrior.”

John cleared his throat. “Lorne, this is Atlantis, or so she says.”

Atlantis’ strange eyes focused on him. “How would you wish me to prove myself, my Pilot?”

Tony’s hand twitched, making Ronon reach out to clasp it in his own. They’d both heard this seemingly mild tone from her before, usually right before she did something that shocked, horrified, or both.

“Shall I tell you of the millennia I spent alone in the depths of ocean of the old world? How about all the times humans from this galaxy attempted to dial my address, but I blocked them out because I knew my children would return from another? Of course, their final attempt was thousands upon thousands of years ago.

“Perhaps you prefer something within your lifetime, something you can verify. Shall I tell you of your image of singer Johnny Cash you have stuck to one of my walls? I do not like his song ‘Boy Named Sue,’ by the way. I much prefer ‘Ghost Riders in the Sky.’ If that is not enough, then shall I speak of the 29, nearly 30 times you have watched the ‘Hail Mary’ play since you have been here?”

“None of that’s exactly secret information. Anyone could look up how many times I’ve accessed that game on the servers.”

Atlantis dipped her head in agreement. “True. Then I shall speak of the bound paper notebook you keep beneath your mattress. It is filled with mathematics, not pornography like most would assume. You are very close to completing that proof. I do not understand why you wish to hide such brilliance from everyone around you.”

“Wait, what?” Rodney leaned forward so he could see around Carter and stare at John like he’d never seen the man before. “Since when do you work on proofs in your spare time?”

“He has ever since he came to live within my structure,” Atlantis answered for him, ignoring John’s wince. “I do not know if he did before, but it does not seem to be a recent habit. I have no doubt this is not the first proof he will finish, yet he will tell no one of his success, just as with the other.”

Carter swiftly seemed more interested than threatened. “You’ve finished a proof, Colonel?”

“What’s she talking about? Which proofs have you finished?” Rodney demanded.

“Okay, okay,” John shifted uncomfortably in his chair. “That’s enough. This is not about me, my math, or porn for that matter.”

Having made her point, Atlantis refocused her attention. It was even more unnerving to have her star-filled gaze focused on zyr.

“My apologies, Tony, Ronon. I would not have had you find out this way, but Jennifer Keller forced my hand.”

“Is there such a thing as a ‘good’ way to drop this bomb on us?” Tony retorted automatically, though zyr voice was faint.

Atlantis considered it. “No, I suppose not.”

“If you’re Atlantis, then why haven’t we seen you before?” Carter challenged her, as if Atlantis would suddenly throw her hands in the air and admit to it all being a trick with Candid Camera standing by in the corner, recording for the SGC.

“By the time Earth dialed my address, I had been asleep for so long that I barely roused enough to initiate the necessary sequence to raise my structure from the ocean floor to prevent you all from dying. Even after I was aware there were humans within my walls once again, I knew there were none of the Beloved, though I had sensed them in the time the gate had been open. I believed you were keeping them from me, thus I was content to remain mostly asleep while you lived or died by your own decisions.”

“But there was a kysra. That’s what you mean by the beloved, right?”

When Atlantis acknowledged that it was, John pointed out, “Zy was here for several months.”

“You speak of Shane Robins.” She dropped her gaze to her ruby-tipped fingernails. To Tony, it looked as though her fingers had been dipped in fresh blood. “I regret not attempting to wake fully when zy was here. You see, zy had had a procedure done to remove one of the gifts of the Vedaeus. It was not until I learned from Tony that many of the kysra have this procedure forced up on them that I realized I had done one of zyr kind a disservice by assuming zy had chosen to show zyr contempt for the Vedaeus in such a way.”

Tony inhaled sharply. Zy could see where this was leading. Ronon could too, if the way his hand went to his particle gun.

“You learned from Tony? You’ve been talking to zyr?”

“I have,” she told John serenely, much to Tony’s dismay.

“How long has that been going on?” Carter demanded harshly, her back stiff, one hand clenched.

“Do not blame zyr. Zy did not know I refused to speak to any of you until Ronon told zyr he did not hear my voice in his mind.”

“So you’re saying from the time zy arrived you’ve been ‘talking’ to Tony?” John clarified.

He sent Tony a betrayed look that made zyr feel ashamed. John had stood up for zyr and Ronon since zy’d arrived. It had always felt like a betrayal not to tell him anything, but Atlantis had insisted, and Tony had agreed even if zy hadn’t liked it.

Atlantis inclined her head.

Carter turned a furious look on Tony.

//Do. NOT.// Atlantis’ sharp mental command rang through the room and every person there, making everyone but Tony and Ronon flinch. Lorne actually shrank back and put his palm to his temple, as though hurt.

“Do not blame Tony,” she continued out loud. “I required zy keep silent many times when zy would have preferred to speak out. Zyr silence was the price I demanded in exchange for allowing Earth humans to remain within my structure.”

“Why?” Rodney demanded, his brow furrowed. “Why would things be different once zy came? We’d been here years by that time. You didn’t have any reason to object to us.”

Atlantis made a motion with her fingers on one hand as if flicking away a bug. “Not even a decade compared to all that I have seen and done in my lifetime, Dr. McKay.”

“But that doesn’t explain why you’d change your mind then. Why were things different once Tony arrived?” John asked.

“I do not need to justify myself,” she said simply.

Tony made an unwitting sound of protest, something of a grunt crossed with a whine. It drew Atlantis’ attention, which made Ronon tense beside zyr.

Tony cleared zyr throat. “Please, Atlantis? Please help them understand.”

//I am causing them to ‘freak out?’//

Tony gave her a subtle nod.

“ Very well. For Tony’s sake, I shall explain.” she told them. “It was when zy arrived—when I felt zyr so close on the other end of the gate, and then when zy stepped through, that I came fully awake. Before that, I was aware you existed, but I never interacted with any of you. I did not care enough to do so.”

Tony suppressed a groan. Zy wished zy’d had the conversation with Atlantis about how people hate to be told their lives meant nothing to you.

“So what if Tony decides to leave?” Wolfe asked warily. “Not that I think zy will, but I have to ask.”

“I am perfectly capable of sinking myself again, you realize. I did not have that option when the Alterans ran like mongrels with their tails tucked under.”

Holding onto Ronon was the only thing that kept Tony from dropping zyr face to zyr hands. Maybe zy was better off before Atlantis started explaining.

“You sank yourself? I thought the Alterans did that,” John said, frowning like he knew something wasn’t right. “Dr. Weir—old Dr. Weir who we found in stasis said that the Alterans sank—er—you, and then she stayed behind to rotate the ZPMs so we wouldn’t drown in this timeline.”

“She lied.”

It was amazing how clear Atlantis could make her disgust without moving a muscle.

“Old or young, Dr. Weir lied, and she did so often and without remorse,” she elaborated.

“What?”

“She lied, Colonel Carter. She remained here because the Alterans refused to take her with them, and she gave herself the mission to rotate the ZPMs not to save your lives, but to keep me from ever becoming powerful enough to change the future so you would not find me at all. She feared that more than she feared death itself.”

“But how did she go back in time?”

“There was an incident with a Jumper, that much is true. The rest is a lie out of whole cloth, as the saying goes,” Atlantis practically snarled.

“I guess I don’t understand. Why would she do that?” John questioned.

Tony could understand how difficult it was for him. After Keller turning into a crazy bitch, it must be horrible to hear that the person he’d worked closely with hadn’t been honest with him either.

“Why is that difficult to understand? Weir hated the kysra ten millennia ago, and she hated them in modern times.”

“Okay, I didn’t know that, though I probably should have paid better attention and figured it out, I’ll admit. What does that have to do with anything?”

“Weir did not want you to reconnect with Earth. She hoped to leave the kysra stranded on Earth, never to return to Pegasus.”

“That doesn’t even make sense!” Rodney burst out. “What would we do if we’d never been able to contact Earth again? As it was, the Wraith nearly ate us all, but without Earth’s help, our only recourse would have been death or…. Oh.”

Carter stared at him. “Oh? What oh?”

“Ascension. That’s why she was obsessed with all the ascension research,” Rodney filled in, a metaphorical lightbulb going off above his head. “She wanted to keep Earth away so we’d get desperate. She was always on me to put teams on translation of anything to do with ascension, but I refused. I bet she thought if we were desperate enough, I’d give in and let her put teams on all the ascension research _and_ the ascension machine.”

Tony didn’t have a clue what the ascension machine was. Zy either didn’t have or hadn’t read those reports yet, but from the way everyone was reacting, it wasn’t good.

“She did try to stop me from saving you,” John finally conceded.

Rodney shoved away from the table and got up to pace. “I know. I was there and can still remember that, even if I can’t make sense of all the brilliant breakthroughs I made while high on ascension juice.”

“So Weir was just as nuts as Keller, in her own way,” Wolfe said, a hard look in his eyes. No doubt he was thinking about Aaron.

“I had no idea,” Teyla said softly. “I believed her to be my friend.”

More gentle than they had seen her so far, Atlantis turned to Teyla and said, “Do not take Elizabeth Weir’s faults on your own shoulders. You had no reason to suspect she was anything but what she pretended to be. She was very careful, much like Jennifer Keller was until she became a victim of her own experimentation.”

“I wish to believe you, but it will take time for my heart to understand even once my mind believes,” Teyla confessed.

“I shall tell you as many times as you wish: you share no fault with either Earth woman. You have done more to preserve all people and to return the kysra to me. No human could have done more than you have, Teyla Emmagan.”

Rodney flopped back in his chair. “Is anyone else feeling slightly better about our chances of not being drowned?” He turned to Atlantis. “You couldn’t really do that to us, right? You were making a point.”

Atlantis smirked at him. “I certainly could. I could take down my shielding, disable the gate, freeze the Jumpers. Then I could sink beneath the sea until only my Returned and zyr chosen mate remained alive in zyr tower. I have made certain they will be protected, no matter what.”

“Atlantis—!” Tony did put zyr face in zyr palms that time.

“Is that a threat?”

Atlantis gave Carter a disgusted look. “You are capable of destroying solar systems or killing every person here. Is having that ability the same as threatening to use it?”

“Well, I have to say, Atlantis, you sounded like you were more on the threat side when you were telling us what you could do,” John said ruefully.

“I see.” Atlantis sighed. “It was not a threat, if only because Tony has grown fond of you. As long as zy wishes you to live, I will not harm you unless you force my hand.”

“You said that about Keller,” Wolfe pointed out. “You said she forced your hand.”

“Yes, she did.”

“How?” Tony asked. “I thought she was in her little cage, and you were going to keep an eye on her.” Tony flushed when the Earthers stared at zyr. “Yes, fine. Atlantis told me she was going to watch her, okay? Wouldn’t you want to know that if you’d just been the victim of attempted murder?”

John grimaced. “I can see your point. I just wish we’d had the same assurance.”

“Indeed I did keep watch, as I promised you and Ronon, Tony. There has not been one ten-thousandth of a second since she was apprehended that I was not watching her.”

“So what happened?”

“She tricked her keepers, and then she murdered them,” Atlantis stated baldly, making everyone flinch back except Carter, but it wasn’t a surprise that the Colonel already knew.

Wolfe looked sick and rubbed his hand over his mouth, which made Tony remember that he’d said he had left those two Lieutenants to watch the whole area. Of course he would be sick at losing his people. Tony would’ve been too. Zy was sick just thinking about Keller taking people’s lives.

“Colonel Carter, you should know that Jennifer Keller was on her way to murder you.”

“Me?” This time, Carter did jerk back, her eyes going wide. “Why would she want to kill me?”

“I cannot hear thoughts, so I cannot tell you what was in her mind at that moment; however, I can tell you I have kept records of everything Keller has spoken out loud. More than once she raged about how you were an interloper in her dear Dr. Weir’s position. She also decided at some point that you were a lesbian and therefore should be eliminated for the good of humanity.”

Tony noted that Carter looked shocked, which zy didn’t quite understand. Was it because Keller was planning to kill her, or because she wanted to kill her for being a lesbian? (Whether or not it was true was beside the point.) With Keller’s views on kysra, it didn’t take much to make the leap to her being homophobic as well.

Wolfe was the one to ask, “You have all this recorded?”

“I do. I recorded everything from today, from the moment she woke to the moment she died. Do you wish to view my reason for my sentence and how it was carried out?”

“I don’t, but I think I have to,” Carter said frankly. “I’ll have to send it to the SGC too.”

“Very well,” Atlantis agreed after some consideration.

A space on the wall behind and above Atlantis’ fainting couch seemed to almost melt away until they were left with a huge screen. The scene—with far more audio than Tony realized they were going to get—was Keller in her prison cell, pacing and making the same noises the velociraptors did in _Jurassic Park_. Anyone just watching her would have no doubt about her questionable mental state.

From there, everything was so awful that it seemed like a horror movie, yet it was too real to be anything but reality. Either way, it lasted far too long. They saw and heard what Keller was saying, what she did to lure the two lieutenants in. They saw how she murdered them in cold blood and laughed about it. Then they saw her flee before she hid and then was confronted by Atlantis herself. Keller’s sexist, racist, homophobic language was obviously a surprise to everyone in the room except Atlantis. By the end, Tony understood why everyone was so freaked out by nanite technology. Then it was over, and Ronon was practically growling in his chair beside zyr.

“You offered to let her go back to the Detention Center.” When Atlantis confirmed that she had, Carter asked, “Why?”

Atlantis agreed. “I know Tony believes it is important to be tried by one’s peers. I knew zy would prefer Keller live to face what she had done. Unfortunately, she proved to be too dangerous. I judged and executed her. I am not sorry for my action, only that I did not take action sooner to prevent the loss of Smith and Sanders.”

“What about the rest of us? Do we have nanites?” John asked warily.

“Of course not.” Atlantis’s lips turned down in a frown, her facial muscles tight. “Keller did not have them until she attempted to murder my Kysra. I suspect she was responsible for other deaths and will forward the appropriate files to the head of your new ethics committee. Even so, as I told her, the nanites would have remained inert despite my fury at her attempt to murder Tony along with Ronon’s and zyr unborn child. I would have removed them when she was taken aboard the _Daedalus_ , and no one would have known they ever existed. It was not until I was forced to pass judgement that they activated. As soon as their task was finished, I removed and recycled them.”

“It’s still creepy. You get we’re freaked out by the nanites, right?” Rodney told her, his shoulders hunched and expression wary.

“I do. Rest assured, Rodney McKay, that so long as you never commit premeditated rape or murder, what Tony calls first degree crimes, you will not be in danger of such a fate.”

Atlantis looked around the room, a subtle smile touching her lips. “Though I regret the circumstances, I must confess it is pleasing to be known among you. Now I may make what changes I will without causing upset.”

“Uh, maybe hold off on those changes until we can explain to folks, okay?”

Atlantis inclined her head regally. “As you wish, my Pilot.”

“You’re the one who changed my office,” Wolfe said, immediately catching on.

She turned to smile at him, preening. “Yes. You showed yourself honorable and did what was right to protect my Kysra even in the face of opposition from your leader. I wished to reward you.” Her expression turned apologetic. “I am sorry I did not understand my actions would cause you distress until Tony explained to me how such surprises would ‘freak out’ humans rather than please them if they did not know the hand behind the change. I have tried to make further changes beneficial without causing anyone to ‘freak out’ after that.”

“The SkinGun.”

“Yes, Teyla. I created it originally as a gift to Doc Xander for his excellent care of Tony and Ronon while Tony was ill. I am pleased you and Evan found it beneficial as well, though I am sorry, Evan, that you were so badly wounded that you needed it.”

“Thank you, Atlantis. I owe you a debt I can never repay,” Lorne said sincerely. “Without that, even if I had lived, I probably wouldn’t have wanted to be alive. There was nothing but pain in my future for a long, long time.”

“There is no debt. You are a worthy human who has always treated all with respect, including my kysra. It would please me greatly if I one day protected your and Teyla’s children within my structure even as I now protect both of you.”

“Why?” John asked finally. “Why is everything about Tony, about the kysra?”

“You know Kysra and how zy came to be.” At John’s nod, she elaborated, “What you do not know is that I was there. You see, at one time, long before I was bound to this structure, I was known by another name. I was called Della, Fourth of the Five.”

Several people gasped, and Ronon had to keep Teyla her from going to her knees in obeisance.

“There is no need for that, Teyla. I never was one who enjoyed worship, much to the others’ annoyance.”

Teyla made a choked-off sound, her eyes wide and locked on Atlantis, but she couldn’t manage to speak.

“That’s why Tony and Ronon looked like they’d seen a ghost!” Rodney exclaimed.

The others looked as though they’d been smacked with a cartoon Acme weight, even Wolfe. Well, that was fair. Tony wasn’t feeling too sanguine about it yet, and zy’d had a long time talking to her on a daily basis. Even Ronon was being more quiet than usual, though that didn’t take much in meetings. He hated speaking up if he didn’t have to. Rodney, on the other hand, probably just thought of Atlantis—Della—whichever, as another being like an ascended Alteran. He wasn’t much for idolization or idealization of any being.

“Yes. No doubt they recognized me from their Interims. It was I who held Kysra when we returned zyr to the world that would become Sateda.”

“You had a lot more gold back then.”

Atlantis—or was it Della?—laughed. “I shall wear that form for your wedding, if you desire, Tony.”

“Okay, but with more clothes. This outfit is straining our human brains as it is.”

She laughed again and inclined her head. “It shall be as you wish.”

“But you’ve been speaking with Tony for months!” Carter protested faintly. “How could they not know?”

“I projected my words into zyr mind. Zy spoke out loud to me. Neither Tony nor Ronon knew me until they saw me in this form.”

“What—what happened to the others?” Ronon asked hoarsely, speaking for the first time. He was about as stiff as it was possible for a human to be while sitting down.

“They still exist, as far as I know,” Atlantis replied easily. “When I became bound to this physical structure, they Separated from me. I have lived apart from them ever since.”

Well, that explained a lot about Atlantis’ desire to be linked to Tony’s mind. Until the others Separated, that was probably all she’d ever known. That begged the question: How old was she? She predated the Alterans, to be sure.

“What does this mean for us in practical terms, Atlantis?”

“Not a great deal at this time, Colonel Sheppard. I am pleased with you and Colonel Carter and prefer to leave the management of the humans within my structure to you both. I do not have the patience for such things, though I will make myself available if either of you wishes to have my input.”

“What about our tower? Will we still have the shield?” Ronon asked.

“Of course. It is a safe haven for you, Tony, and any future kysra who Return to me.”

“Future kysra,” Teyla said hopefully, regaining her powers of speech.

“Ah, that is one thing that is to change. From this moment forward, all kysra are welcome within my structure. I understand a great deal more about Earth now, so I know they are unwanted. Let them come home to me, and I shall protect them. Let anyone bring a kysra to me, and I shall protect them as well.”

Tony knew Wolfe couldn’t ask the question, so zy said, “Only the military know that Pegasus exists right now. Are you saying you’d protect someone from being sent back to Earth for court-martial? Say a sister who kidnapped her kysra sibling—I don’t know what the word for that is, actually.”

“I would indeed protect a sister who was _accused_ of kidnapping her ayah,33 so long as her ayah was not unhappy with the situation once zy’d had things explained to zyr. I would hope that this theoretical sister would know her ayah well enough to know that it would be far worse for her if she truly kidnapped zyr when zy was happy where zy was.”

Tony snorted. “I don’t think you’ll need to worry about that much.”

“Now, just a minute. You’re saying you’d protect someone from our laws so long as they bring you a kysra?” Carter asked incredulously.

“Not exactly. I would protect someone from prosecution for crimes committed for the purpose of rescuing a kysra and bringing zyr to me. If, as in Tony’s theoretical case, a young woman came to find out her younger brother or sister were in fact her ayah, then she found out her ayah was desperately unhappy living with their parents, not because zy didn’t like the rules all parents must have to protect their children, but because the parents abused zyr, or perhaps the adults or children in the schools harmed zyr physically or psychologically. If that sister rescued her ayah and brought zyr to me, even if she had to rob a bank to do so, I would protect her and prevent her from being returned to Earth.”

The military people in the room exchanged uneasy glances, so Tony put a few more hypotheticals out on the table.

“But what about someone who did all that, but he or she was accused of something terrible like rape or murder?”

Atlantis tilted her head, considering that. “I believe,” she said slowly, “that he or she should have a trial. All evidence would be brought here, and I would preside over the trial myself.” She held up a bejeweled hand when Carter tried to object. “You could not, Colonel Carter. Your first obligation is to the United States Air Force, then to the IOA. I have no such obligations, and returning the accused to Earth would only guarantee a guilty verdict because of your unnatural prejudice against kysra.

“And if you convict that person?” Wolfe probed.

“Then they shall receive an appropriate sentence. Perhaps you and Tony and the others in charge of the laws should determine if they will be returned to Earth, or if we will carry out the sentence here. I will not take the death penalty ‘off the table,’ nor will I compromise on the injection of nanites into those awaiting trial for such deeds. It was necessary with Jennifer Keller. It may be necessary again when a human has proven a danger to themselves and the others within my structure.”

That got her a whole host of worried looks.

She pursed her lips, then sighed. “I truly do not believe it will be much of a problem, if it is a problem at all. The person who rescued the kysra would have to be willing to give up all the conveniences Earth offers than Pegasus cannot. Do you not think the situation would have to be dire for a person to consider a galaxy with the Wraith preferable to a life on Earth?”

“That’s true,” Carter admitted her gaze going to John, checking to see if he thought the same thing. “There’d be no going back.”

“When you look at it that way, I can see how difficult it would be for anyone to take such a big risk,” Lorne said. “I want to be here, but I don’t think I could make that decision for someone else and then just spring it on them. Nor do I think I could disobey orders to tell them about it first.”

As much as Tony wanted to see what Wolfe was making of all this, zy carefully focused on Atlantis or Ronon.

“What about your structure? You said you’d make changes,” Wolfe pointed out, drawing the conversation away from kysra entirely.

“Ah, yes. I do wish to make great changes, but I require three full contained singularities to make large changes.”

“Don’t we all,” Rodney snorted.

“What?”

“A contained singularity. A Zed-PM. Keep up, Sheppard.”

“Oh, right. We’ve been looking for those, but all we have so far are empties and the partials…but you already know that.”

“I do. The old Dr. Weir was quite cruel in pointing you to planets known to have depleted units.”

Rodney’s head snapped up, his eyes locking onto Atlantis’ face and looking more betrayed than when he’d talked about Weir almost letting him die.

“She did? She knew they were depleted, even the one at Dagan?”

John leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest. Doubtless this was one more duplicity he’d have to get a grip on, Tony thought.

“Old Weir knew, and she told your Weir,” Atlantis informed them. “It was yet another way to keep you from finding ones still useful, or from waking me so I could produce new ones. I am retrieving all the ‘empties,’ as you call them, right now. I will process them to produce the new ones I require.” She smiled slyly. “I expect to have one I would be willing to negotiate with Earth for.”

“What?!” Rodney yelped. “You can—you can _do_ that?!”

“I can,” she replied smugly. “Who do you think made the first ZedPMs? I assure you, this structure was not fitted for such when I parted from the others to follow the Stolen Ones.” Looking at Carter, she asked, “Do you think such a thing, a new ZedPM might make Earth more receptive to the thought of giving me the unwanted kysra? Perhaps there are even kysra in your orphanages. I can guarantee Pegasus families want those kyta even if Earth families do not.”

Colonel Carter had a terrible poker face for a leader, or she did when it came to the thought of Earth getting a ZedPM. Tony thought she had brightened like she’d just plugged her finger into an Earth socket, minus the Einstein hair.

“I thought you wanted to keep your kysra in the city? Earth isn’t going to want to feed them if you take them,” Ronon pointed out.

Atlantis gave an elegant shrug of one shoulder. “Then I shall invite Teyla’s people to become my own. They know how to grow food, raise animals meant for food, and care for animals that produce food products. The reclamation processes will deal with any waste and turn it into the fertilizer you sell off-world now. There simply will be more. The Alterans turned my previous structures for hydroponic and aeroponic farming into experimental laboratories, so I must destroy those structures and create new. I am certain even Earth humans would prefer to have fresh fruits and vegetables. Surely they would be willing to acquire the Earth seeds and barter for Pegasus plants in order to support such an endeavor.”

Teyla’s spine went stiffly straight. She leaned in, studying Atlantis intently. “Do you mean this? You would invite the Athosians to become New Lantean?”

“No, of course not,” Atlantis blinked in surprise, her eyebrows drawing together in confusion.

“Then—then I do not understand.”

“Teyla, from the moment Tony and Ronon returned from Earth with a newly-formed Satedan life within zyr womb, they became the First Returned, and this planet became Sateda. This city—my physical structure—became the capital city. What I propose is that the Athosians come to this world to mingle their blood with the kysra and become Satedan. Or if they prefer, they may retain their own name and become our allies.”

Teyla was gripping the table top so tightly her knuckles were white. “The Athosians. They would live here, on the city and within your shields?”

“Yes. As soon as I have my contained—” Atlantis glanced at Rodney and smiled. “As soon as I have my ZedPMs, I shall begin the demolition and reclamation process for the West and South Piers, except for the Dex Tower and a few other buildings. Please understand that while I will leave the nanite centers, I will no longer allow humans within unless strictly supervised.”

“B-b-but….”

“Do not worry, Dr. McKay. I will not destroy anything I cannot reproduce. I will create a storage facility into which I will place everything I think you will find interesting or useful.” Atlantis frowned. “I owe you more than an apology for not waking and doing this sooner. I _am_ sorry about those lost to the Alterans’ experiments. Though I am not and never have been human, I do feel guilt. I am no psychopath. That is part of the reason I am willing to negotiate with Earth for a ZedPM.”

She met Carter’s eyes. “I vow that I will do all I am reasonably able to prevent any further needless deaths. As Tony often reminds me, being alone so long left me out of touch with humanity and perhaps a little less stable myself. The more kysra who come, the more stable I will become as well. Let us all work together to rebuild a city fit for Satedans as well as our Earth and Athosian allies.”

“While I cannot speak on behalf of the Athosian leaders, I believe they will accept your offer.” Teyla’s voice was trembling with excitement. “Even more, I know there is no Athosian family who would decline the opportunity to give a home to one of your kysra. If you wish, I will bring you a list of names and all relevant details as soon as I can create one.”

“I would appreciate that.” Atlantis looked away and seemed to shimmer momentarily. “I must tell you that Halling is fine. He had what Doc Xander is calling an anxiety attack and is nearly recovered already. However, he is asking for Teyla, as is Osalia.”

Teyla stood and bowed her head to Atlantis the way one queen would to another instead of as a supplicant to a god. “Then I must go. May I share your offer with Halling?”

“Please do. I understand he is the First Leader of New Athos and will have to determine what the Athosians are told, if anything.”

“We should get up to our place too,” Tony said, not looking forward to unpacking the no-doubt spoiled dairy products they’d left on the Gateroom floor.

Atlantis stood when Tony and Ronon did, leading the others to stand too. Their table and chairs essentially disintegrated into the floor, even Atlantis’ ornate fainting couch.

“You should rest, Tony,” Atlantis said fondly. “There will be other days for you to be interrogated about my existence, what you knew, and when you knew it.”

“Gee. You make it sound so appealing. How could I possibly want to delay that?” zy deadpanned.

Atlantis chuckled, and the next thing Tony knew, zy and Ronon were home.

“Thanks, Atlantis,” Ronon said. “For some odd reason, I am kinda tired.”

Tony groaned and scrubbed zyr face with zyr hands. “I want a shower, but we really need to clean up the mess we left.”

//If you are referring to your purchases from New Athos, I beamed the perishable items into your cooling unit when I appeared the first time. Your sets of bantos rods are in the storage room on the shelf, along with the other small things you brought back.//

“You are amazing. I’m still trying to wrap my head around the fact that you’re Della as well as Atlantis,” Tony admitted as zy and Ronon trudged toward their bedroom.

//I have been alone for so long that whatever I was before does not matter,// Atlantis told them bluntly. Even she sounded worn down. //I am the same person I was the day you met me. Perhaps a bit more balanced, I did not lie about that, but essentially the same.//

“So we should call you Atlantis still?” Ronon asked, making quick work of stripping off his clothes and literally chucking them through the open laundry room door, earning himself a glare from Tony.

//Just do as Ronon did, Tony. I will see to it that your clothing is cleaned and put back where it belongs,// she instructed. //Yes. You should continue to call me Atlantis. As I said, I have been Atlantis for far too long to become Della again. I do not have the others and could not be Della even if I did, not anymore.//

“You’re terrifyingly powerful even without them,” Tony commented, opening the door for Ronon to precede zyr into the already-steamy shower. “You’re not going to be beaming us all over the place, are you?”

Atlantis snickered. //Not unless you wish it. Much I did today was a show of strength. If I have learned anything in my lifetime, it is that I must begin negotiations at my strongest. Only then can I concede a point here or there without compromising myself or my goals. The Earthers must understand that my priority is the kysra. I will see you protected, even if it means sacrificing others to their own choices. I learned again with Keller that I cannot give too many chances.// She paused. //It is a fine line, and not easy to know where to draw.//

“Sacrificing them to their choices?” Ronon questioned, closing his eyes and leaning into Tony’s hands on his shoulder blades.

//Yes. It is difficult to see humans make choices I know will harm them. I did not intervene with Smith and Sanders, and they are both dead because their choices were wrong. Should I have taken that from them? It is easy to look back and say yes, of course; however the reality is not so simple. Would they or the rest of the Earth humans have understood what I was doing was for their own good, or would they only have seen me taking away their free will?//

“Yeah, I saw how everyone reacted about the nanite thing,” Tony admitted. “I get that; I get why it freaks them out. If I didn’t know you, if I’d fought against Replicators and Asurans, I’d probably be wary too.”

//Perhaps if Keller had not used Dr. Weir as yet another of her experimental subjects and injected her with nanites lacking a termination sequence, the others would not be so afraid.//

“One of her experiment—no I can’t handle that one today. I’m going to leave it alone.”

//Jennifer Keller had a brilliant mind. It is most unfortunate she was a psychopath and then suffered a mental break as a direct result of her own experiments.//

“Did she really think she was talking to Weir?”

//As far as I could tell, yes. I scanned all within my sensor range—which is very far indeed—and there was nothing, not even an ascended Alteran.//

“That—that wasn’t you projecting into her mind, right?”

//I would not!// Atlantis denied, hurt in her voice. //Tony, if I determine someone to be a threat, I would either contain them or terminate them. I would not torture them first. That is an Alteran’s way, a Wraith’s way, not mine.//

“Yeah, I figured. I’m sorry for suggesting it, but I had to ask. People are going to ask me if I think it’s possible you made her crazier. I wanted to be able to tell them no, that I’d talked to you about it, and you were horrified at the idea of hurting someone like that.”

//I see. Please tell these people to ask me themselves. If they call for me, I will be sure to hear that. I do not listen so closely to conversations otherwise. I listen for my name and for yours, Ronon’s, and the word kysra. Otherwise I am not interested in the day-to-day affairs of most humans. Most of it is…static. Background noise.//

“That’s good to know,” Ronon said. “It’s another thing that will reassure people. I’ve noticed Earthers freak out a lot if they think people can hear what they say without them knowing.”

//I thought as much. It is the same as what you explained to me about making changes, is it not, Tony?//

“Yeah. People are afraid of the unknown, and they’re afraid of what they can’t control. You’re both right now. Ronon and I trust you, but that’s not going to get you very far with the Earthers.”

How odd was it that Tony no longer thought of zyrself as an Earther? Zy didn’t even know when that had happened. It was yet another thing zy’d need to think about someday soon.

“It’s the privacy thing too, like when Tony wants to be Separate from you.”

//Ah, that makes sense.// Atlantis paused. //Does knowing what I was change how either of you feel about me, about sharing yourselves with me?//

Tony had to think about that. “No, not really,” zy eventually answered. “I have memories of the Interim, so I knew you that way, but that’s all. I didn’t grow up thinking of you like Ronon did.”

“It’s overwhelming to know that I can talk to one of the Five, that I’ve been talking to one of the Five, even if you don’t think of yourself that way anymore,” Ronon admitted. “I don’t want to change now, though. The three of us had to get to know each other as who we are now. If I can change so much in ten years, I can’t imagine how much you changed in ten thousand years.”

“Good point.”

//I am grateful. No matter how many kysra come with their chosen, I would not wish to lose the companionship I have with the two of you.//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **33** ayah: (EYE-yah) a kysra sibling; brother/sister/ayah [Sateda]


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_Chernday, Einstein 4 (Earth March 25, 2008) (continued)_

“Well?”

John flopped gracelessly in a chair in front of Colonel Carter’s desk. She had taken the one beside him instead of the chair behind her desk, so he knew this was going to be one of their off-the-record conversations. She was good about doing little things to make sure he knew which type of conversation they were going to have before they started. John had had a lot of commanders who hadn’t been so good about it, which had left him guessing and defaulting to formal mode most of the time.

“Is it cowardly to admit I’m developing a phobia about the conference room?”

Carter chuckled and rubbed her face with both palms.

“No, as long as you don’t tell anyone I am too, especially if it’s concerning anything even tangentially related to Tony Dex. Water? Chocolate?” she asked, getting up and going to the little cabinet he knew she kept bottled water and a few snacks in.

“Yeah, just water, thanks.”

It was funny. He’d had other commanders, male and female, who’d kept gin or whiskey hidden in their offices. Carter kept water, coffee, and chocolate. Then again, coffee and chocolate were a lot harder to get out here than alcohol. She probably knew how to _make_ alcohol if she really wanted it.

“So. That happened.”

Carter snorted. “You’ve always said the city felt alive to you. I guess you were right.”

“That wasn’t quite the ‘alive’ I meant,” John said wryly, watching her debate between a Hershey’s Dark Chocolate bar and a Snickers. “I was thinking some kind of AI, not a goddess who’d become a city, however that happened. I’m doing my best not to completely freak out now that I know my quarters are also somebody’s knee or hip bone. Maybe her toe joint. My rooms are really small.”

She laughed outright at that. “I know exactly what you mean. It’s one thing to theorize about other beings taking other forms, but everyone we’ve met—other than the Replicators, which I don’t count—has been so humanoid. It didn’t occur to me that a massive _city_ could be a sentient being. The scientist in me is intrigued. The Colonel is concerned about what this means as far as maintaining an Earth presence and possible future negotiations with the city. I think it’s foolish to think we won’t need to negotiate and make compromises in the future, especially with her laying down the law about how kysra and those who go out on a limb to bring them here. Regular, old human Sam? She’s….”

“Completely freaking out and lucky not to be sitting in a corner, rocking and gibbering?” John supplied.

Carter shot him a dirty look, but then admitted, “Yeah, pretty much. I’ll be really glad when Daniel gets here.”

John stayed quiet about his misgivings on that situation. He’d already spoken to her about what Ronon and Teyla had told him, and there was only so far he could push the Colonel, even in an off-the-record meeting. He hoped the city liked Daniel as much as Carter did. That would make things a lot easier.

“I feel like I should make some kind of promise about not being crazy or bent on some kind of anti-kysra, homophobic, racist plot for world domination or ascension,” she told him, finally deciding on the Snickers. She came back and sat down, passing him a clear bottle with a blue label.

John grunted, wishing Fuji had won the water contract instead of DASANI, and cracked open the water. “I feel like I should apologize for being completely oblivious to it all. I mean, Weir and I had our struggles, but I never suspected she was plotting against getting us back to Earth. I didn’t realize she’d okayed all those experiments until Doc Xander shoved that in my face the other week too. Heck, I didn’t even realize Teyla and Lorne were dating until he was hurt. I honestly thought I was doing a pretty good job commanding the military side of Atlantis. I’ve never liked how we’ve dealt with the civilian side, but I thought the military side was okay. After the last couple months….”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, John. By the time I got here, you’d already done the heavy-lifting on a lot of things, and let’s not kid ourselves here: no matter what you said about Elizabeth Weir, there’s no way the IOA would have replaced her unless it was with someone worse, like Woolsey. He would have had you drowning in paperwork so thick not even Lorne could help you out of it. You did the best you could, and you had no way of knowing she was working against you.”

“I’m dreading what Atlantis is going to send you about Keller. There’s another one I had no idea was ‘crazy as a shithouse rat,’ as my dad used to say. I’m gonna have nightmares about the people she’s had under her ‘care’ who haven’t made it home except in a body bag, and she did the autopsies, if there were any done at all.” John propped his elbows on his thighs and let his head drop, feeling every day of his age. “These people were my responsibility. It was my duty to know what was what with the people treating them when they were vulnerable, and I didn’t. How do I deal with that?”

Carter cringed. “I understand why you feel like you do, but you have to put a lot of the responsibility where it belongs: on the people who did her background check and let her on the city in the first place. They know we count on them to weed out the crazies. Of all people, I know what it’s like to lose perspective in research, but that’s what psychological testing and ethics board reviews are there to catch. At this point, all we know for sure is there is a serious problem with the vetting process. Two high-ranked civilians with more than questionable psychological profiles have made it to Atlantis when they should have been subjected to the most rigorous scrutiny possible without a Goa’uld Rod of Anguish.”

John’s head jerked up. He stared at her in horror. He’d heard of a Pear of Anguish in a history class he wished he could forget, but a rod of anguish….

Seeing his expression, she huffed. “It’s basically a cattle prod thing with two prongs on the end. It sends energy into the victim, which can actually be seen in the form of light in the eyes and mouth as they scream. The Tok’ra I briefly hosted was tortured by one. So was General O’Neill when he was captured by Ba’al.”

John winced. “I see.”

She nudged his ankle with her foot. “My point is you’re only one man. It’s physically impossible for you to know every single person in the city at a the emotionally intimate level that would allow you to pick up on things the vetting committees should have weeded out long before you saw the person’s file much less their face.”

Thinking about that while he drank some of his water, John decided she was right. The vetting process had failed them in an unacceptable way. He wiped his mouth with the side of the hand holding the water.

“I see what you’re saying, but I know I’m going to have sleepless nights over this.”

“I know,” Carter said seriously. “I’m not looking forward to Atlantis’ information on Keller either. I didn’t know everyone as well as you did, but I’m responsible for every single person on the city. I saw Keller as a friend, or as close as a commander can have. I’m going to wonder the rest of my life if I let things slide with her that I would have caught with anyone else because I wanted her to be a confidant. Nobody told me how lonely it is at the top.” Then she snorted and waved John off when he would have said something. “Ignore me. I’m just having a crappy day.”

John shook his head. “No, I understand what you’re saying. I have my team, but everybody else looks at me as the guy they have to be good in front of. I know you were part of a four-member team for years, so I know how close you were with them. There’s no way around it when you save each other’s lives repeatedly. Going from that to being the top dog nobody is quite comfortable with has to be hard. Even for me, people respect me, I think, which I’m grateful for, but without Rodney, Ronon, Teyla, and now Tony a little bit, I’d be in the loony bin myself.”

“There’s another landmine I’m not sure what to think about.” Carter sighed.

“The loony bin?”

Carter shook her head. “Tony. I know what _she_ told us, and I’m glad zy is taking the initiative and working zyr way through the civilians, laying down the law for them the way we always talked about. That last report from Wolfe was so happy it made me want to have him checked for the restricted plants. I’m not happy about the number of people ending up in the DC or needing to be sentenced to some kind of reparation process, but I am just as thrilled as Wolfe, and I’m sure you are, that people are going to be safer here.” She paused and added a little plaintively, “Is it terrible that I almost wish zy hadn’t woken _her_?”

John snorted. “If you figure out how to put everything that happened today alone in a report, let me know. All I can think of is, ‘Dear Dad; Today at space camp, I met a former-deity who also happens to be the entity whose physical body is our current place of residence. Surprise! She told us she can kill us all but won’t as long as we don’t piss off the one person no one on Earth cares about. Then I learned our former CMO wanted to kill the current commanding officer, which lead to our former-deity executing said former civilian staff member after that person had killed two of my guys. BUT former-deity said she might make us a ZPM, so it’s not all bad! Give my love and my reports to Mom and the kids. Sincerely, John.’”

By the end, Carter was laughing. “You have a very good point, though you forgot the part where you tell ‘dad’ about our former-deity aka current home inviting our friendly neighbors to come over for dinner and stay forever so they can turn the town into the town square. Oh, and they’ve all got baby fever for a certain kind of baby, so could he please send us some?”

“I forgot you don’t even know about that part.” John slouched, letting his head thump onto the back of the chair.

“What part?”

“Oh, just the part where, if anything, Teyla and Ronon vastly understated the importance of the kysra to Pegasus humans. Athosians at least.”

Carter gave him an incredulous look.

“I’m completely serious,” he said, raising his head. “We thought Halling was having a heart attack because Tony had just revealed zy’s a kysra in the jumper on the way home. Osalia—who is Teyla’s sister, by the way, and something else I never knew about, _burst into tears._ ” John sat up and gave Carter a miserable look, glad she was taking him seriously. “Halling immediately started apologizing for I’m not even sure what, and the only reason every Pegasus adult wasn’t on their knees to zyr was because there just wasn’t _room_. Even the kids were excited and asked right away if having a kysra back meant the Satedan Old Ones were coming back. It was enough to make me want to come home and drop it in your lap even before we thought Halling was having a coronary.”

“Ho-ly Hannah,” Carter breathed.

“The only good thing is that Tony _hates_ all the adulation like a cat hates a cold bath. I know we’ve had people, _good_ people, in the program suddenly decide they wanted to be declared local gods, but I don’t think that’s a danger with zyr. I had to strong-arm zyr into telling them at all. I get the feeling that zy’d be just as happy if no one ever knew, and zy could just go on working and having babies with Ronon for the rest of zyr life.”

“Zy doesn’t want the attention?”

John scoffed. “Not at all. I couldn’t see zyr face because zy was sitting right behind me, but Rodney could. You know those dreams where you’re naked in high school math class or in a really important meeting? Before the scare with Halling, McKay said that’s what Tony’s expression looked like.”

“Definitely not an eager avatar of the gods, then,” Carter said with relief.

“Nope. Zy apparently had Teyla teach zyr Athosian etiquette, too. I half think it was just so zy could pass as ‘normal’ longer. There was a bunch of weirdly formal stuff with Halling way out on the edge of the settlement, and then Halling laughed—I didn’t even know that man was capable of laughing—and he and Tony were doing the weird forehead touching thing Teyla does with me sometimes. Have you seen her do that with anybody?”

Carter nodded. “Yeah, with one of her students and with Ronon when he and Tony first came. I figured it was a greeting, but is there more to it?”

John shifted and made a face. “I think so. Teyla does it when we have a really serious conversation, or when she’s kicked my ass around the gym until my bruises have bruises.”

“Huh. It’ll be interesting to see what Daniel thinks, but it sounds like it’s a gesture of respect.” Carter shook herself. “But we’re getting off topic. So Tony was respectful, Halling responded positively, and then what?”

“Well, Halling took Tony over and introduced zyr to the leather craftsman who’s going to make the messenger bag for Tony’s friend.”

“Wait…”

John held up a hand. “Don’t worry. Tony took all the leather and canvas or something for the inside of the bag. It’s all stuff zy bought on Earth while I was there, which means I can vouch for its origin. No one will ever be able to tell the finished product didn’t come from an Earth craftsperson. I got a glimpse of the art, and it’s a doctor symbol—the one with the snakes around the stick?”

“A caduceus.”

“Right, that. Everything will be very Earth-like when it’s done, down to the metal closure things Tony drew.”

“Well, that’s good.”

“I thought so too. There were a few more people Tony traded with, including trading for bantos sticks for Teyla to thank her for teaching zyr to use them—”

“Ronon isn’t teaching zyr? I’d think he would insist on it, with as protective as everyone says he is. Not that it matters.”

“I guess they tried that.” John started snickering. “How did Teyla tell me she put it? They succeeded in raising their heart rates, but very little learning got done? Something like that.”

“I see,” Carter said, adding her own smirk. “So Tony essentially went around making friends with all the people at the faire.”

“I forgot to mention that. There wasn’t a faire. If she knew why, Teyla didn’t say. Then everything fell apart once we got back here and I could have asked her, so I’ll have to ask her later.”

“So these were all just Athosian people?”

“Yep. I got the feeling they were disappointed not to be selling to crowds of people, but they appreciated all our business.”

Carter raised one eyebrow.

“Did I not mention that either?” John asked, rubbing the back of his neck with the hand not holding his water bottle. “This whole day has thrown off my reporting skills. Anyway, team 2 brought along little stuff they could trade—only stuff on the approved list, Coughlin assured me—so they all took turns and found one thing or another to trade when the others were covering for them. The only iffy moment we had was when some guy tried to get inappropriate with Lewis.”

“Did she kill him? You were concerned about her lack of restraint when somebody sets off her temper.”

John snorted. “No, she put him down hard, though. I was worried, and I could tell Coughlin was a little too, but the lessons with Teyla on balancing her chi or aligning her chakras must be helping because Lewis helped the guy back up and started telling him this long, convoluted story. You’d have to get Lewis to tell you the whole thing, but it amounted to her insulting him but making him like it. When it was all over, he was all over Coughlin’s six for the rest of the day, nagging him like a bad case of athlete’s foot and trying to get him to give him permission to woo his ‘sister.’”

“I’d like to have seen that!” Carter said, laughing. “At least he wasn’t trying to negotiate a bride price. I’d imagine Lewis and Coughlin both would’ve made him regret it.”

“Probably. I’m just glad Lewis is going to work on that team. She’s so different from Lorne, but it’s Coughlin’s command now, which makes it a different team dynamic.”

“I’m sure they’ll have their growing pains, but it sounds like she did as well as could be hoped. Maybe she’ll work out where Anderson definitely didn’t.”

John hummed his agreement.

“Speaking of Lorne, how is he?” She added, “Off the record, John. I know you’ve got things managed; I’m just concerned.”

Turning pensive, John answered, “Honestly? A _lot_ better than I thought anybody could be after an experience that horrific. That doesn’t mean I’m not going to assign him to one of the psychologists Doc Xander hopes to get out of the IOA—part of the reason I haven’t whined more about that many shrinks coming—but he’s been good with telling me when he’s having a rough day and needs to take some time. Does he have a raging case of PTSD when it comes to fire? Hell, yes. He still doesn’t want to go back to Earth, and now that I know about him and Teyla, I understand why.”

“I thought about him when I walked into the mess and they were grilling,” Carter admitted, looking a little pale.

John nodded. “He radioed me that day. He said he walked in, then turned around and walked back out and would need the rest of the day off. Teyla called in a few minutes later and said she’d swapped her last three students over to one of the hand-to-hand trainers and would be out as well, so I’m thinking they spent the rest of the day in a cool bath or something.”

“Well, if anybody deserves some time off, Lorne does. I can hardly believe he refused to take more than the time Doc Xander forced him to take.”

“I was lucky to get him to take the two weeks,” John huffed. “Even then, he kept stealing work out of my inbox.”

Carter’s lips twitched like she was trying not to laugh. “Work you were ever so sorry to see leave your plate.”

“Well, I can’t lie: paperwork is not my favorite thing.” John gave her a guilty smile. “I admit that I’m feeling a little overprotective of Lorne right now too, and not just on Teyla’s behalf.”

Carter nodded seriously. “It’s not every day someone throws themselves into an excruciating certain death to save another’s life. I got your request and the paperwork to recommend him for the Airman’s Medal. I’m sending it directly through to Jack—General O’Neill—with details and photos of the burns. I know he has some pull with the Secretary of the Air Force and will get it approved.”

“Thank you,” John said with utmost sincerity. “If Lorne and Teyla are a long-term thing, which it seems like they will be if the city’s less-than-subtle request for Emmagan-Lorne babies is any indication, he won’t be back on Earth to receive it any time soon. Can you put in a note about getting permission to award it to him here?”

“Yeah, that was my plan too.”

“You know,” John said slowly, “I’m glad Atlantis is awake if for no other reason than the SkinGun. That could change everything we know about burns and their treatment. I know Lorne still had to have the wounds cleaned, but he didn’t have to go through months if not years of pain and suffering. Most importantly, he _lived_. I’ve seen guys with less severe burns die from the shock.”

“I know. Do you think it can be used for other diseases or times when a lot of skin and tissue have to be removed?”

“Let’s ask.” John cleared his throat. “Hey, uh, Atlantis? Could you come talk to us?”

All the windows around Carter’s office became frosted glass, and then Atlantis herself was sitting in the third chair.

“I thought you’d perhaps appreciate privacy, since others do not yet know of me. I would speak to you mentally, but it would damage you unless I altered you. Tony has made me promise not to alter anyone without consent, unless it is an emergency and to save lives.”

“Uh, thanks,” John hated that it sounded less-than-certain. Shooting a glance at Carter, he knew she too realized they owed Tony for getting that promise out of her. It hadn’t occurred to him that she could or would alter them. “I know I really appreciate not being—” he waved one hand vaguely “—altered.”

Carter shifted and sat up, shoulders back instead of slouching in the chair as she had been. They’d been comfortable talking together, so they’d not realized how relaxed their posture had become too.

“You are welcome,” Atlantis said. “You must inform me plainly if you wish your brain altered to allow me to speak into your mind. I spoke to Tony when zy arrived, and it injured zyr in a way that I was forced to repair. I did so without asking, as not correcting the problem would have led to zyr death, which would have been intolerable.”

“I can understand that,” John said. “We would all be poorer for not having Tony around, but we are big on consent for that kind of thing.”

At least this time Atlantis had lost the crown and the leather and was wearing a strapless dress of maroon and gold that flared down to the floor. She also had what looked like henna designs on her hands and an interesting, chain-like necklace that had a matching earring with chains connected to a nose ring.

“How may I help you, my Pilot, my Hera?”

“Hera?”

“Before the word was claimed as a name for an Earth goddess, it was the Satedan word for the mistress of a house. _Domina_ would be a comparable Earth word, but it has unfortunate connections with slavery, and there are to be no slaves within my city. Lady and Mistress each have their own problems; therefore, _hera_ is the word I choose, as you are the one responsible to and for the people of my house, my structure.” With a small, sly smile, Atlantis added, “In this way, you are a goddess in your own right, are you not?”

Carter shot him a worried look, but he just shrugged. He didn’t think it would matter what the SGC thought about Atlantis’ labels for them. They weren’t exactly in a position to complain, since she could send them home, beam them into space, or drown them all with nary a thought.

Carter smiled uncomfortably. “Okay, well, thank you. I will try to do my best for all the people of Atlantis…of your city.”

“I know. I have observed you a great deal. Were you like Elizabeth Weir, I would have contained you as soon as my Kysra arrived.”

John cleared his throat and changed the topic before that conversation went any further. “So what we were wondering was about the tech you’ve been making for Doc Xander. Am I right in thinking that the ultrasound thing was you too?”

“Yes. I knew Tony and Ronon would wish to see their kyta, so I invented the HID—Holographic Image Device, as Rodney has been calling it. It is used with the Holographic Imaging Pen.”

John made a face. “Could we _please_ not let him name things? He comes up with terrible names. It’s so you can get a better look inside somebody, right? So how about ALI, for Alternative Look Inside or just A Look Inside? And it’s a pen. We’re just calling it a pen, okay?”

“ALI,” Atlantis said, pronouncing it AL-EYE as John had. “I do like this better than HID. Very well. We shall call it ALI.”

“ _Thank_ you!”

“Names aside,” Carter interjected, “we were wondering if you would elaborate on their capabilities now that we know about you. Also, these devices could change people’s lives on Earth. Are you willing to let us use them?”

“I have sent their uses to your computers.” Atlantis tilted her head and seemed to consider their second request for several seconds before responding. “I am not willing to give them away. No plans for them or ‘reverse engineering,’ as you call it, will be permitted to leave my structure. However, I am willing to negotiate with Earth for completed, limited-function models. Be aware they will be set to self-destruct if anyone attempts to deconstruct them. I do _not_ trust Earth humans not to take my creations and turn them into weapons if they are able.”

John couldn’t argue with that. He could think of four different ways the SkinGun could be weaponized just off the top of his head.

“I’ll be sure to include that with my report.”

“What about the reports the scientists have been sending? Weren’t there details about your inventions in there?”

“No. I stripped that content before it could be sent,” she told them both matter-of-factly. “I have stripped personal opinions of my kysra and zyr mate as well. Earth will have no say over zyr.”

Carter subtly met John’s eyes. Her face was blank, but he knew she had to be thinking the same thing he was: Oh. Shit.

“Is that all?”

“For the moment.” Carter paused. “Unless there is anything else you think we should discuss.”

“Not at this time.”

Then she was gone.

“Not big on good-byes, is she?”

“Earth’s not going to like not being able to take apart those inventions and reverse-engineer them,” Carter warned.

John felt a wry smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “Oh, I have the feeling there are going to be a lot more things for Earth to get upset about before it’s over. It’s kind of this pool of dread in the pit of my stomach right now. Sort of like the last time I ate nachos.”

Carter sighed. “If I didn’t have the same gut-churning dread, I’d tell you to take some Tums. As it is….”

“As it is, we still have to write reports on the stuff that just happened today.”

“Let’s figure out how to write it up for the SGC to cause the least amount of panic.” Carter sighed and scrubbed her palms on her thighs. “Then we’ll look at what we’re truly going to do here in Pegasus.”

John gave her a crooked smile. “You know, with suggestions like that, I’d think you’d been a full-bird Colonel for decades.”

Carter gave him a look and a wry smile. “What can I say? I learned from Jack O’Neill.”

“He is an expert in BS.”

“Exactly.”

*~*~*~*

“Hgnnn!”

Tony had to admit zy really liked getting fucked. Zy and Ronon would have to go deal with the Athosians later. In the meantime, Atlantis had Separated herself and was giving them a few minutes alone, so Ronon had Tony bent over the convenient bench and was doing his level best to drive any thoughts about anything out of zyr head.

“So good, m’kysra,” Ronon growled as he lapped at the water raining down onto Tony’s spine.

“Bend…knees,” Tony panted.

Luckily, that was all it took for Ronon to understand he needed to bend his knees a bit more so he was thrusting at a different angle. When he did, Tony nearly howled.

“Oh, _fuck_ yes!”

They were both getting close. Ronon grasped Tony’s shoulders and pulled back, forcing zyr into an even deeper arch.

“There! _YES!_ ” Ronon had found that angle that made Tony see stars every time he fucked into zyr.

“Sam and John wish to know if I will share my creations with Earth. I do not wish to.”

“Hrgblerg?” Tony’s brain was completely unable to process the fact that Atlantis was suddenly standing in their shower. Not getting wet. _In their shower._

“Say no,” Ronon snarled, his hips still as he covered Tony’s body with his own.

She frowned. “That would condemn millions for the acts of a few.”

Voice working even if zyr brain was still off-line, Tony told her, “Blow ‘em up.”

She blinked and cocked her head. After three heartbeats, she told them, “They have accepted that. I shall go. Finish your physical union so that I may rejoin you.”

“Whaaa?”

“Come now, talk later,” Ronon snarled.

In no time, they were again approaching the precipice, and nothing stopped them from falling this time. Tony gasped and came hard over Ronon’s fist on zyr cock and around his cock inside zyr. Less than a second later, Ronon yelled and spilled himself within zyr, his hips stuttering against Tony’s ass.

After Ronon had withdrawn, Tony stood and turned.

“That is the most surreal thing that’s happened to me all week, and yes, I’m including this morning.” Winding zyr arms around Ronon’s neck, zy began to laugh. “Maybe Atlantis and I need to discuss human naked time being off-limits again. I guess she still doesn’t quite get it.”

Ronon hugged zyr close, chuckling lowly. “I think we were lucky to get her to understand why you sometimes need to be Separate from her at all.”

Tony couldn’t disagree with that. The last few times of trying to explain human concepts of privacy had just lead to an embarrassing conversation where zy learned Atlantis never actually stopped watching zyr, even when they were Separate. She was determined to keep zyr safe, which she felt required 24-hour monitoring of zyr and Ronon both, so it didn’t make sense to her to stop watching. Ever.

_That_ revelation had led to multiple attempts to explain or even find an analogy to help her understand, but it turned out that privacy was not something the she desired, nor did she understand the need.

Atlantis had eventually compared her keeping watch of Tony and Ronon to the scientists who watched the brightly colored ocean fish. The scientists found the fish interesting as well as aesthetically pleasing, and they wanted them to reproduce to make more pretty fish; however, they didn’t get any kind of voyeuristic pleasure in watching them do so. Fish bodies were so foreign to the humans that that there was no appeal. To Atlantis, sex was just another strange human activity like eating or breathing. Even those she’d never done and had only learned to mimic the appearance of for the comfort of the humans around her. The only reason she had a human-appearing form was she found it aesthetically pleasing and enjoyed displaying her creativity by changing the details of the clothing and accessories.

“At least I didn’t fall off the piano this time,” Tony huffed, “and it was about something more important than whether or not we wanted her to adjust the walls between the pantry and the storage room.”

“Just think of it as training for when we have many children,” Ronon grinned. “I can remember walking in on my parents more than once.”

Tony groaned and dropped zyr forehead to Ronon’s shoulder. “I completely forgot about that kind of thing since it never happened to me. How do couples have more than one kyta if the other ones interrupting all the time?”

Ronon shrugged. “Careful planning and a lot of luck?”

Tony lifted zyr head again, and their eyes met. The absurdity of being interrupted mid-coitus and then being ordered to finish was too much, and they started to snicker, then laugh until they were practically helpless with it.

“Any idea what she was talking about?” Tony asked when they’d started to calm down.

“Nope,” Ronon answered. “How did you know what to tell her?”

It was Tony’s turn to shrug. “During sex with you? My answer to anyone who asks anything is going to be some form of ‘kill them all.’”

Of course, that set them both off again, which lead to grasping at each other to stay vertical. That lead to another type of clinging, and it was a long while later (and another round of sex) before they finally made it out of the shower.

*~*~*~*

_Keplerday, Einstein 5 (Earth March 26, 2008)  
_

“Afternoon, Halling, everyone,” Tony said brightly the next day as zy and Ronon entered the common area that lead to the rooms the Athosians had been given for their stay.

It still amused Tony that nothing in Atlantis was just a square or rectangle. The “guest quarters” for lack of a better word, was a hexagon with a common area at the front, a short hall down the center, and three separate rooms, each with its own en-suite bath. Tony was less amused when zy realized that the room Osalia was likely sharing either with the other woman or with two children was likely close to the size of her entire home back on New Athos.

The cries of “Kysra!” and “Kysra Tony!” almost made zyr flinch.

“Hey, guys, no. Please,” zy said, making calming motions with zyr hands. “Mind if we join you?”

That simple question lead to a round of everyone trying to get up and offer zyr their chair until Ronon guided Tony to a loveseat-type thing (though it definitely wasn’t as comfortable as anything in their apartment) and pushed zyr down, then sat beside zyr and glared.

Tony patted his thigh and rolled zyr eyes.

“Sorry, everybody. He gets territorial.”

Instead of being a joke, the adults—except Teyla—nodded as if that made perfect sense to them. Tony gave a mental sigh. Well, this was going to be fun.

“Tony, I have been explaining to everyone that you had been hidden ever since birth and did not know how Pegasus would react to you until Ronon came for you. I have also explained you do not wish to be venerated above others.”

In other words, Teyla had been telling them the story they, John, and Carter had come up with before they’d been allowed to make the trip to New Athos. There was no sense pissing off yet another group of Pegasus humans before they absolutely had to.

“That’s right,” zy confirmed. “So when I say please don’t treat me any differently than you would anyone else, I really mean it. I’ve always just been a regular person like you all.”

Halling and the other guy (was it Fen or Seldren?) looked at each other, their expressions the same as the one Teyla got when she knew someone was trying to tell her something she knew was hinky. The older boys had been separated, one on each side of Halling, which Tony assumed meant they’d already been doing something and had gotten caught. (If zy remembered right, Jinto was the one John had stories about.) Talsan and Saylor seemed to be eyeballing each other, daring the other boy to do something, though Tony wasn’t sure what. There were little nudges of their elbows, and zy knew they would get around to it eventually. Osalia was giving them both the Motherly Stink-eye of Doom, so it might take a while. Tony’s money was on Saylor.

“So you’re all doing okay? You have everything you need and want? I know we left abruptly yesterday, without giving you much time to pack.”

This was going to be a really long day if none of them would talk to zyr.

The woman (Fen or Seldren, Tony still didn’t know which name belonged to which Athosian) cleared her throat and finally said, “Yes, Kysra Tony. We are very well.”

“Okay. Did you get plenty of food at breakfast? I meant to get up, I really did, but I accidentally slept in,” zy confessed.

In truth, Ronon had told Atlantis not to wake zyr, and she had decided she agreed that zy needed sleep. It just went to show how lazy Tony was getting. Back on Earth (heh, that was never gonna get old), zy had been awake at five every morning no matter what. Now zy slept late and sometimes took _naps_. It was ridiculous, and zy was blaming it all on the kyta.

“The food was weird but really good!” Saylor piped up, much to the adults’ chagrin.

“I liked it a lot,” Talsan added more quietly.

“I’m glad you liked it, but be sure to let me know if you get hungry when it’s not meal time. I always have stuff on-hand in my kitchen,” Tony said smiling at them. “How about your rooms here? Do you have all the space you need? I’m sure the boys need extra room for their lessons.”

That only brought about another round of everyone telling zyr how everything was just right; no, they couldn’t _possibly_ need anything else; no, they didn’t want anything; yes, the boys all had plenty of room. None of them were used to having so much space to themselves, even with the four of them sharing a room. They’d had their writing and arithmetic lessons on the balcony just that morning, and it was lovely.

Tony did zyr best not to send a desperate look at Teyla, but it was difficult. Just when zy was about to throw in the towel because zy couldn’t take the awkwardness anymore, Saylor made his move. Giving up his nudging and progressively louder bickering war with Talsan (all versions of, “No, _you_ ask zyr!") Saylor was off the floor and slithering onto Tony’s lap.

Nonplussed but willing to do anything to stop the agonizing, interminable silences, Tony went with it. Zy shifted a little and put one arm behind Saylor to keep him from spilling off zyr lap.

“Hi!” Saylor chirped, looking up at zyr with guileless, brown eyes.

Tony was immediately suspicious. Zy’d heard the little ankle-biters and knew they wanted something. Zy was sure Saylor had just lost the little-kid coin toss and was the one nominated for implementing their plan for whatever it was.

“Hi there,” zy replied, grinning and ignoring Osalia was covering her face with one hand and groaning.

Saylor seemed to take Tony responding to him as evidence that he wasn’t going to get yelled at or dumped on the floor, so he squirmed and made himself comfortable, leaning his shoulder into Tony’s chest, his back against Tony’s upper arm.

Teyla was murmuring something to Osalia and patting her forearm, so Tony assumed zy wasn’t doing anything wrong yet. Teyla’s lessons hadn’t covered interactions with children, other than to let their parents discipline them, as if Tony would break out a belt and start whaling on somebody else’s kid. Though now that zy thought about it, she might have been warning zyr that parents might do something like that to their own kids. Well, fuck that. Tony would come down in all zyr kysra-ness and put a halt to that if it happened. Tony was not going to have any child treated like zy had been if zy could do anything about it.

“You have the brightest hair of anyone I’ve ever met.” And that right there proved Tony’s brain-to-mouth filter was still broken. Zy mentally rolled zyr eyes at zyrself.

Saylor stopped twitching his feet and stared at Tony with wide, solemn eyes.

“I do?”

Tony nodded and ruffled the fiery strands with zyr free hand. “You do. It makes you unique, which is cool.”

Saylor cocked his head, perplexed.

“That means it’s good,” Ronon interpreted, patting Saylor’s knee and looking amused.

Saylor brightened. “It’s good?”

Tony grinned and ran zyr index finger down the bridge of Saylor’s nose, tapping the tip of it lightly just to make him scrunch his face. “Absolutely. I like it. You have freckles—these reddish-gold spots—just like a very good friend of mine. That’s _really_ cool too.”

Saylor giggled, and his feet went back to twitching like he was just barely restraining himself from swinging his legs.

“Do you like children?” he asked out of the blue.

“Yes, but I don’t have much experience talking to children, so a lot of times I think I say the wrong thing, and they don’t like me,” zy told him honestly.

Saylor considered that. “I think you didn’t meet very good children. You talk fine to me, and I’m a child.”

Tony hummed. “That’s possible, but I think it has more to do with the things that make Pegasus different from where I lived.”

Zy had noticed Talsan edging closer, so zy wasn’t too surprised when Ronon suddenly had a child squirming into his lap too.

“We’re different?” Talsan asked, his voice softer than Saylor’s. “How are we different?”

“You’re different…hmm.”

Zy had to stop and figure out how to explain Earth to Pegasus children. It wasn’t until he glanced at Teyla and saw her watching them, her eyes lit with barely-hidden amusement, that it came to zyr: Earth was so different it could almost be a fairy tale land. Maybe if zy explained it like that, they’d understand.

“You aren’t bad-different,” zy explained carefully. Zy didn’t want to make Earth sound like a horrible place even if zy resented the hell out of every government and leader there was. It seemed like they were all corrupt to some extent. Few were representative of the people they governed, even if they were supposed to be. But that wasn’t the topic at hand. “You’re just different because you’re used to a very different way of life than the children I met.”

That got zyr wide-eyed, baffled looks.

“If you were to meet those children, you might think they’re spoiled. Not all of them, but many would seem that way to you.”

“Like bad vegetables?” Jinto asked, having inched his way over to where they were sitting.

Halling made a strangled, cut-off sound, but he didn’t actually say anything. That seemed to be what Wex was waiting for before he started working his way closer too.

Tony figured zy must still be doing okay if the parents weren’t objecting, but zy was beginning to feel a little like the Pied Piper, luring children away from their parents.

“Not spoiled the same way as food gets spoiled.” Tony smiled faintly. “There are many, many people on that planet, and not as many scary things, at least not where I grew up. People don’t have to move around and run like you do, so there are huge cities.”

The boys all grinned. No doubt it sounded like a fairy story now.

“How big are the cities? A thousand people?”

“More,” Tony replied. “Lots and lots more. There’s one city that’s about the size of Atlantis, and more than nine _hundred_ thousand people live there!”

Adults and children alike made shocked and amazed sounds.

“How can they possibly grow their food and hunt? Wouldn’t the land and animals run out?”

“Well, Jinto, that’s the thing. There are so many people who live there that almost all the food is grown outside the city and brought in on big trucks: machines kind of like a jumper, but they go along the ground on wheels. Children don’t have to spend all their time learning to hunt and grow food and doing other chores like that, so they have more free time. That means they can decide what they want to do, and it doesn’t have to be something that is for their family or their community.”

Jinto and Wex, who had moved to sit next to Jinto at their feet, exchanged bewildered looks and slight shrugs.

“But what about when they get old like you? What do those people do if they don’t hunt and grow food or raise animals?”

More than one adult groaned, making Tony have to suppress a laugh.

“Oh, adults have jobs, tasks they have to do most of the day, just like adults in Pegasus have jobs. In the city I lived in, there are lots of rules about who could live where and how big their house could be. Remember, we didn’t have to run from the Wraith, so houses are made solid like Atlantis is, and there are many, many towers with a lot of living spaces inside. With so many people in such a small area, everyone has to have a job to be able to pay for having one of those spaces. They pay for people to bring the food in from outside the city too.”

“So what do the children do?”

“All children are required to go to lessons for almost eight hours every day.”

Wex flopped on his back and moaned pitifully, like the very thought of such a thing was causing him anguish. Tony snickered, as did Ronon and a couple of the other adults.

“I take it hours of learning—what we call school—doesn’t sound good to you guys.”

The four children shook their heads.

“We have lessons after morning duties. We didn’t have our regular duties this morning, so we had an extra-long lesson,” Jinto complained.

“Well, that’s kind of what happens with children in the cities where I was hidden. They can’t do a lot of the things you spend time learning because those jobs don’t happen in the city, so they have to learn other things. That kind of learning happens in big groups, sometimes hundreds or thousands of children in one school, all of them learning other sorts of things so that they can do the jobs that are in cities.”

“What jobs?” Saylor asked.

Tony wasn’t quite sure what to say to that. Sure, zy could go into commerce, but these kids weren’t ready for that. Zy could give them some other answer about the different infrastructure needs in a city, but zy really didn’t know enough about that to answer their questions when they had them. In the end, zy decided to go with what zy knew.

“What happens among the Athosians when someone does something bad, like if they take something that doesn’t belong to them?”

“Like if I took Talsan’s favorite bantos when he said I couldn’t?” Saylor asked.

“Something like that, but between adults. For instance, what if someone stole one of Osalia’s goats, but you didn’t know who?”

Jinto brightened. “Oh! I know this. The Leaders would have to investigate to find out who had taken it, and then they would have to punish the person and return the goat to Osalia. Or if it was dead, then they would have to pay her the value of it.”

“Okay, that makes sense,” Tony said, nodding. “In my city, the leaders have to do other kinds of things because there are so many people. Instead, there are people called detectives who investigate crimes, which is what we would call stealing something from someone else.” Zy really didn’t want to get into the types of crimes. It wasn’t germane to the story anyway. “I was a detective and then became an agent, which is a special kind of detective who works for a group of warriors to solve crimes that happened to them.”

“Oh!”

Saylor and Talsan were staring at each other, nodding and making strangely excited expressions.

“Being an agent was my job so I could pay for my living space and the nice things I wanted to have in my living space. Food too. I don’t know how to hunt or grow my own food at all; can you believe that?!”

The boys giggled.

“But being an agent was important, right? If you had to do that all the time, you wouldn’t have time to grow crops or take care of the herds,” Jinto commented. “Even our leaders don’t have the same jobs other people have because it takes time to be a leader.”

“You’re right. I had a team, and we spent almost all of our time trying to figure out what happened, why it happened, and find the person or people who did it so they could be punished.”

“So that’s why you think kids didn’t like you? You had to ask them about things that upset them?”

Tony considered that. The only interaction zy’d had with children had been during an investigation, so Talsan had a point. Still, there was that kid Gibbs had given his hat and sunglasses to, the asshole—Gibbs and the kid both.

“You know, I think you might be right,” zy admitted. “I didn’t look at it that way before, but you make a good point.”

Talsan grinned, looking over at his mom to make sure she had seen he’d said something right. Osalia smiled back at him, indulgent and proud both.

“So what kinds of jobs do children do?” Saylor asked eagerly.

Tony blinked, stymied. What kind of chores did kids have? Tony had grown up in a mansion with a cook, a housekeeper, and a succession of nannies. All zy knew about kids’ chores came from TV. How the heck would zy explain mowing the lawn to an Athosian? Was that even a thing kids did, or was that supposed to be the husbands like in the sitcoms?

Maybe honesty was best.

“I’m not really sure,” Tony admitted. “I think they have to do things like help clean the house or living space, they probably help take care of the outside space too, if their family has one. I’d think they would have to keep their rooms tidy—make their beds and pick up all their toys—that kind of thing.”

Of all the things they’d talked about, that one got zyr the most confused expressions from the boys.

“What do you mean ‘their rooms?’”

“’All their things?’ What things?”

“Uh, most children have a room just for them or just for the children in their family. That’s where they keep their beds, clothing, toys, and anything else they own.”

Jinto and Wex stared at each other, then shrugged.

“But how many things can one person have? Do they have so many they can’t put them all in their bags if it is time to run from the Wraith?” Wex asked.

The question was a like a fist around Tony’s heart. For these four children, “lots” of things were so many they couldn’t all fit in a single bag they could carry when they had to flee. Not if, _when_ they had to flee. How many of Earth’s children would be more horrified by the limit on the amount of things than they would be of having to flee for their lives?

“A lot more things than could fit in a bag,” Tony explained gently. “Remember, they don’t have to run from the Wraith back in that city.”

“Oh, right. I forgot.”

Of course he had. It was such a foreign concept that it was probably more unreal than hundreds of thousands of people in once city.

“My dad traded for this for me.” Jinto pulled a leather cord from around his neck. It had a round, silver medallion dangling from it. “It was a gift. Are their things gifts?”

“Most of the time they are. Sometimes parents call the jobs children are expected to help with ‘chores’ and pay them in trade coin so they can learn what it’s like to have a job and figure out how to best use what they earn.”

Jinto studied his pendant. “But…. But I think that if I had lots of these, I wouldn’t think this one was so special anymore.”

“You’re right, that does happen to children sometimes,” Tony agreed. “Sometimes if they have so many things, nothing seems very valuable to them.”

“If they don’t know what’s valuable and what’s not, how do they ever learn how to grow up? How do they learn how to be true members of their people?”

Ah, that concept that Teyla had explained and had gotten the Earthers in so much trouble: the idea that they were “young” and didn’t contribute yet demanded things from others.

“Sometimes it takes a long time for them to learn, Wex. Some people never learn at all.” Tony paused, then admitted, “I know it took me a long time to learn. I had a big room all my own when I was very young, and I had more toys and things than you can imagine. As I grew up, I had to learn how to work hard for the nice things I wanted.”

“But you’re _Kysra_.” Saylor protested. “Of course people gave you things!”

Tony shook zyr head. “No one knew I was kysra. In fact, my own parents didn’t want me.”

The adults and the children gasped, even Teyla. Zy had never told her about zyr father.

“B-b-but _why_?” Saylor demanded, his eyebrows going up and down, his face scrunching and un-scrunching as he went through a myriad of expressions in only a few seconds.

Tony shrugged. How the hell did zy explain a prescription medication addict and alcoholic?

“My mother had an illness that meant she couldn’t take care of me. My father is not a good man and wanted a son, not a kyta. Instead of loving me, they gave me more and more things. After my mother was gone, my father sent me to a special school where I lived all year. I haven’t seen him since I was Jinto and Wex’s age.”

Saylor had gone very still. “If—if mothers and fathers could not want a _kysra_ , then maybe there’s something wrong with them and not the children.”

“Some people aren’t meant to be parents,” Tony agreed carefully, “but you are right about one thing: if mothers and fathers don’t want their children, it is _not_ the child’s fault. Not at all.”

Saylor studied zyr through narrowed eyes. “What if _my_ parents don’t want me?”

“Well, I’d say that was horribly sad because they’d be giving up someone really special. Osalia does want you, though, right? Didn’t I hear you call her mama Osalia yesterday?”

Saylor nodded hard enough his whole upper body weaved back and forth, and Tony had to curl zyr arm more tightly to keep him from tipping over backwards. “I _love_ Mama Osalia.”

Tony glanced up to see Osalia sitting with her fingers over her lips, tears in her eyes. She nodded almost imperceptibly.

“Talsan already thinks of you as his brother too, I bet.”

The boys’ eyes met, and they grinned.

“So that’s easy enough, Saylor.”

Even as zy said it, zy knew this was one of those times zy should keep zyr mouth shut. There had been several occasions when working a case with an abused or unwanted child that zy’d had to bite zyr tongue, but zy couldn’t quite seem to do it this time.

“You should just stay and be a family with Osalia and Talsan.” With a mischievous, fleeting look at Osalia, zy added, “Maybe one day someone else will prove they are good enough for you guys and your mama, but it will be up to your mama Osalia to decide that.”

Both boys squealed and launched themselves at Osalia, who laughed and cried even as she hugged them so tightly they squeaked and protested.

“Why do I get the feeling I just did something huge but didn’t know it?” Tony whispered to Ronon.

He shrugged one shoulder slightly but didn’t look particularly concerned. Atlantis, on the other hand, laughed and laughed in zyr mind.

//Teyla spoke of your position seeking justice for citizens and warriors alike. When you spoke of being an agent on Earth, investigating crimes and tracking down people to be punished, you inadvertently confirmed that it was your role to decide punishments and determine legal matters…such as the custody of a child.// Atlantis laughed some more. //You have just made your first ruling before the First Leader and two other Leaders of New Athos. They will see it enforced, and all here know it, including the children. You should be pleased, as the biological parents of the child will not protest the decision of an experienced seeker of justice, especially one who ascended the ranks to become a judge over citizens and warriors both, as they must now believe.//

It was only with a great deal of effort that Tony managed not to slap zyr palms over zyr face or pound zyr head against a wall. Instead, zy pinned Teyla to her seat with a pointed look and a raised brow. She had the audacity to smile back at zyr, utterly serene and more than a little pleased with herself, if Tony was any judge.

Ronon was snickering at zyr, but Tony didn’t have time to worry about it too much before the boys were bouncing back to zyr and throwing themselves at him, gangly arms nearly strangling zyr as they hugged zyr almost as fiercely as they’d hugged their mother. Then Osalia was there, babbling her thanks and hugging zyr at least as tightly as Abby ever had.

_Well, at least my first ruling is a popular one,_ zy thought with resignation.

*~*~*~*

_Gaussday, Einstein 6 (Earth March 27, 2008)  
_

_“RONON!!!”_

Ronon was out of bed and barreling into the closet, a sharp blade in hand and ready to face the danger to his kysra and his kyta before he even realized he was awake. He didn’t expect to see Tony standing half-naked in front of the tall, wide mirror, dressed in strange black trousers that had a thin, silky strip down the outside of each leg. Zy was staring at the waist and glaring fiercely.

“M’kysra?”

Tony looked up, zyr eyes going wide as zy noted Ronon’s lack of clothing and the massive blade in his hand.

“Oh, did I wake you? Sorry.”

Ronon slumped against the wall and closed his eyes as he waited for his heart to stop pounding. He loved Tony with all his heart. He truly did. But he would really, really like it if zy would _stop scaring the shit out of him_ at unnatural hours of the day. What was zy even doing awake so early?! Ronon always woke first. It was part of the natural law of the Pegasus galaxy, and something he could count on even when everything else was crazy. Tony being awake this early did _not_ give him a good feeling about the rest of the day.

“Time, ‘Lan’is,” he slurred.

//0349.//

Ronon gave himself a minute or two to wake up and get reoriented before he opened his eyes and did his best not to glare at his betrothed.

“Tony, m’kysra, dahrym, _why_ are you awake when it’s not even oh-four-hundred?”

Tony looked up at him from where zy’d gone back to glaring at zyr trousers and fussing with the waistband. Zy flushed.

“I can’t button them,” zy whined.

“What?”

“I had this dream about us not being able to get married because my clothes didn’t fit. I couldn’t find anything to wear, and everyone was waiting for me. I tried and tried, but not even my track pants would fit anymore.” Zy looked at him, zyr face the picture of misery. “I got up because I was going to prove to myself that it was just one of those weird pregnancy dreams, but then my tuxedo pants really didn’t fit! I was going to call you, but then I thought I should let you sleep.”

Ronon reached up to scratch his head and nearly stabbed himself with the blade he’d forgotten he was holding. Setting that down—carefully, his brain still wasn’t working very well—he asked zyr, “Did I somehow miss a bunch of mornings where I come streaking into the closet with the blade you call _kodachi_ , ready to murder whatever’s threatening you?”

“No,” Tony replied, drawing the word out, zyr brow furrowed with confusion.

Ronon sighed. “M’kysra, you screamed my name like you were surrounded by Wraith.”

“I _did_?”

Ronon nodded.

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t realize.”

When Tony turned back to the mirror and tried—and failed—to button zyr trousers again and whimpered, “Ronon, what are we going to do?” Ronon realized the fastest way to get back to bed was to humor zyr.

“We still have today and tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Then let’s have Osalia and Teyla come here later today and see what they can do. Halling would just freak out if he saw your bare skin, and I’m not letting Fen or Seldren touch any of your clothes. Have you seen the seams on their stuff?”

Tony snorted, and zyr shoulders were relaxing even if zy was still staring in the mirror.

“I’m fat.”

Zy had lost weight during zyr Interim and then from morning sickness and had been underweight long enough to worry Ronon, but now at eight weeks after they’d conceived, zy was finally gaining weight, and it all seemed to be going to zyr pelvis, which was affecting the way zyr clothing fit. Kysra “showed” earlier in pregnancy anyway because of the way their bodies were shaped, according to the book Doc Xander had given them, so Ronon had prepared for the first “I’m fat” conversation. He just hadn’t expected it to be at 0400.

Ronon stepped in and splayed his hand over what Tony had just started calling “the bump” instead of “gas bubble.” 

“This isn’t fat; zy’s our kyta, and zy is being good. Taking up more room means zy is growing. Zy is safe and happy and is going to grow strong so zy can live outside of you in a few months.”

Tony covered his hand with zyr own and huffed. “I know that. I know all that in my head. The dream was so real, though.”

Ronon kissed the top of Tony’s shoulder. “I know. That book and Doc Xander both said the kyta needs more chemicals, so your body is making them, and those chemicals—hormones I think it called them—are making your dreams more intense. I’m sure that’s true because both times your activated my ‘slayer senses’ with your yells, you’d been having stress dreams.

Tony laughed and finally melted against Ronon, just as he had hoped his TV show reference would make zyr do.

Zy hummed, then yawned. “’m tired.”

“Me too. Let’s go back to bed, okay?”

A few deft moves, and the trousers that had caused the problem slipped to the floor. Ronon manfully restrained himself from stomping on them in spite. It wouldn’t help, and it would probably make his life more difficult when they had to do whatever they had to do to make the stupid things fit. It wasn’t like Ronon cared what they got married in. He was dressing in what Tony had chosen to please his betrothed. If it were up to him, they’d get married in leathers or soft clothes.

Ronon guided Tony back to their bed, where zy crawled in and was asleep within a heartbeat of being wrapped in Ronon’s arms.

Ronon couldn’t say he wasn’t grateful. He was terrified of the day when the hormones overpowered even Tony’s logical mind, and zy yelled or cried instead of letting Ronon coax zyr back to bed. The book threatened it would happen, and it had been right about everything else in the last eight weeks.

Maybe he should move some of the blades farther from the bed.

*~*~*~*

_Casimirday, Einstein 7 (Earth March 28, 2008)  
_

“Hello, Rodney.”

Rodney yelped and spun around, nearly knocking his coffee off his desk in his quarters, to see Atlantis standing behind him. He flailed, again almost taking out his coffee, and eventually stumbled back and onto his desk chair.

“Uh, hello. Hi. Uh, Atlantis.” Rodney clamped his jaw shut until he could try again. “Hello. Can I help you, since you’re, you know, here in my quarters?”

She smirked at him, though it wasn’t nearly as intimidating without the freaky crown thing, though the chains were certainly not the least terrifying accessory he’d ever seen.

“You realize ‘your’ quarters are still a part of my structure, do you not?”

“Honestly? I’ve been trying not to think about that.”

She chuckled lowly, and something about her seemed to relax. “I have always appreciated that you lie so rarely. I am pleased that trait will continue into your dealings with me.”

“You’re welcome?” Rodney said unsurely. “Um, would you like to sit? I realize you probably don’t get tired of standing or anything, but it’s polite, so I thought I’d offer, even if people don’t think I know what manners are—”

“Would it make you feel more comfortable if I sat?” she interrupted.

Rodney looked her up-and-down. “Yeah, probably. I keep thinking you’re freakishly tall, especially for a woman. Then I remember you’re actually a sort-of goddess, and…yeah. You’re probably not all that tall for them, but….”

Atlantis inclined her head and moved—floated, maybe glided—over to the small sitting area, lowering herself gracefully to furniture thing Rodney had. It was probably a sofa of some sort, but there weren’t any arms, which Rodney thought was stupid. What kind of idiots didn’t put arms on their seating?

“I understand. When I chose this form, humanoids had been around a scant twenty thousand years or so. I took all the features I found most lovely and put them together in this form. It is thought-made-flesh, I suppose. The others thought me vain,” she leaned toward where he had sat on a smaller cushioned chair thing opposite her and gave him a conspiratorial smile, “however, I would have you note that they all designed humanoid forms for themselves within a mere millennia or so.” Satisfied, she sat back. “I was Fourth, yet for many things I was first.”

“Oh.” Rodney wasn’t sure what to say to that. Maybe compliment her? All women liked compliments, right? “Well, you are very beautiful, just…intimidating.”

“Thank you.”

She watched him for several seconds, making him want to fidget, but worried that doing so would be inappropriate, offensive, or somehow wrong in a way that didn’t make sense to him but did to everyone else. Why couldn’t social cues make sense like math did?

“You seem—what is the phrase Tony uses? Up tight, meaning anxious?”

“Uh, sorry?”

She shook her head slightly. “There is no need for you to apologize. I do like you, Rodney. If I did not, I would not have come to you much less told you something about myself that not even my kysra knows.”

Rodney blinked rapidly. What? She did? Zy didn’t?

“You appear surprised. Perhaps I should tell you that, after Colonel Carter, I have observed you most closely. You need not worry I will find you lacking now.”

“Me?” he asked in surprise. “Why would you be so interested in me?”

“Even before Tony Returned to me and I truly woke, I was aware of you because you interacted with my databases the most. You are logical and decisive, and your coding is truly lovely. I suppose the pressures you bear are partially my fault, as there were several times that, once I understood what you wanted, I responded to your touch and amended my own coding to allow whatever it was you needed.”

“Ha! I knew it!” he crowed. “There were times I just knew something had to have changed somewhere else to let the piece of coding I was working on function. Zelenka kept telling me I was nuts, but I _knew_ it.”

“Once he knows of me, you are free to say, ‘I told you so,’” she agreed.

Rodney knew he was radiating smugness, but he didn’t care. Atlantis herself had told him he was right! Not just that, but his coding was _lovely_. He had a reason to be smug, dammit!

“Thank you for that, but I can’t help but think you didn’t come here—or appear here, whatever—just to tell me I was right.”

“No. Again you are correct,” Atlantis said, smiling slightly. “There are three reasons I have come to you. The first is this: I know Tony and Ronon have not full explained your role in the wedding. I wish to make certain you understand what it is that you are promising.”

Oh crap. Now what?

“Alright….”

“First, this is a Satedan ritual, which you know from the practice you have had to do. What you do not know is that your role—that of _cejed34_ —was always taken by the person closest to the individual they support, as it is on Earth. On Sateda, a kysra would never be challenged, but Tony has insisted zy and Ronon be treated equally,” Atlantis shook her head in dismay, making Rodney snort, “so John must challenge zyr. After you challenge Ronon and accept him, your honor will be tied to his just as much as John’s will be tied to Tony.”

“Wait, what? What does that mean?”

“The quality of your challenge shows your devotion to Tony, and when you approve Ronon, you are vowing to see to it that he always fulfills his marriage vows. If he does something against those vows, it is up to you to correct him, either through some sort of punitive measure or by removing him all together.”

Rodney jerked like he’d just been struck. “Did you really just tell me that I’m promising to _kill_ Ronon if he screws up too much? Just how much and how serious of a screw up are we talking, here?!”

“In instances where the groom has been removed by the cejed, it has always been for egregious errors,” Atlantis said calmly, as though she _hadn’t_ just told Rodney he’d have to be prepared to kill Ronon. “For instance, one spouse was removed because he committed the murder of a child.”

“He killed his own kid?” Rodney practically shrieked.

“No. The job of the cejed is not limited to judgement of actions within the marriage only. If Ronon knowingly murders without cause, you will be responsible for removing him entirely, as he will no longer be worthy of being in a union with Tony.”

“I really can’t see that happening.”

“I cannot either, but the fact remains that it will be your honor at stake. If he were to do something like that, or purposely give away this planet’s location to the Wraith, or something else that results in the death of an innocent or the deaths of many, then you _must_ remove him. Do you understand?”

“Yeah, yeah I think so.” Rodney eyed her unhappily. “I mean, he can kick my ass, which kind of prohibits me from doing something like that, but I understand.”

“Good.” Atlantis nodded decisively. “You are creative and would find a way, I am certain. I would not let you stand as Tony’s cejed if you were not capable of fulfilling the role.”

“Right. So what else am I promising to do, even if it lands me in jail myself?”

“It will not.” Atlantis shifted onto her hip and drew her legs up onto the sofa beneath the full skirt of her bright dress. “The duties of the cejed are sacred and cannot be disputed. If you are required to fulfill them, then I will protect you from prosecution of any kind.”

“Oh.” Rodney was a little surprised at that, though maybe he shouldn’t have been. She’d already put kysra and kysra-fetchers under her protection.

“Should Ronon stray, should he have sex with another without Tony’s permission, then you would be required to punish him. I suggest punishment, not removal unless it becomes habitual.”

“Wait, they can have sex with other people?”

“If both consent, yes, though it is problematic. Typically, the marriage ends in divorce shortly thereafter. Satedans tend to be monogamous, rarely having more than one intimate partner at a time. The only exception is when adding a sarex partner to a stable relationship. Even after all this time, I do not understand humans well enough to understand why.”

“Huh. Probably something about jealousy. Someone who’s asexual isn’t competition for sex.”

“Clearly.”

Rodney shrugged one shoulder. “People are weird about sex in a way they aren’t about other stuff. Sex is either no emotion and just a physical release, or it’s lots of emotion and possessiveness that you don’t get about much else. I haven’t noticed much middle ground, though I suppose that doesn’t mean there isn’t any. I don’t have nearly as much experience with it as I’d like.”

“If my observations are accurate, you’d like to experience it many times every day,” she said dryly, making him flush.

“Yes, well.” He shifted in his chair.

“Do not be embarrassed. I understand the desire for sex only on a theoretical level. When we made Kysra, we did not realize we were giving zyr a higher sex drive than other humans. We only knew we wished zyr to reproduce, and zy would need to have sex to do so. We sought to make it a pleasing act, not the craving it seems to be among all recent humans, but the kysra most of all.” She studied him intently. “Am I mistaken in thinking you are not all that far from a kysra heritage?”

For the first time in memory, Rodney could admit it without shame or worry that his children, if he had any, would be delts. “My cousins—both of them—are, yeah. My dad’s parents aren’t, though, so we’re not sure where it came from.”

“It is a recessive gene, but that explains why your desire for physical contact is higher than some men and women. This does not help you in understanding your role, however.”

Rodney snorted. No, and he’d be quite happy to go back to talking about that and leave his sex life out of the discussion completely.

“What else do I need to know?”

She frowned and said, “The final part of your promise as cejed is only necessary if Tony and Ronon decide to terminate their union. Then you will be responsible for negotiating with John to see that Ronon receives a fair share of assets and fair time with any children produced.”

That didn’t make sense. “Not Tony? I’m standing up for zyr, right?”

“You are,” Atlantis agreed. “However, upon approving Ronon to marry Tony, you are guaranteeing that his honor is as great as yours, and he will keep his vows. You know your duty if he does not; however, if the relationship ends with no fault on either side, then you must act to guarantee his honor once more. If he were cheated by Tony or John, it would diminish his honor and, in turn, yours. If _you_ cheated him during that process, your honor would be diminished, and he would be within his rights to punish you to regain his own honor.”

“So you’re saying that he’s promising me he’s a good person, and I’m promising Tony that Ronon’s a good person. If I’m wrong because he lied, I get to kick his ass. If I’m right but pretend I’m wrong and cheat him, then he gets to kick _my_ ass.”

“A primitive but essentially correct summary, yes,” she said, her black eyes looking like they had more shooting stars in them for a couple seconds. Rodney hoped that meant she was amused.

“Okay, then yes. I agree to that.”

“Excellent.”

Her eyes looked gold for a moment, and he was certain she was pleased this time.

“Then this is the second thing I wish to speak of.”

There was a small flash of light just above the boxy thing Rodney thought of as a coffee table, and then there was a fishbowl of different colored crystals. It wasn’t _actually_ a fish bowl, but it was round with a smaller opening than the widest circumference.

“Do you keep beaming stuff everywhere?” He held up his hands in a "don’t shoot me" gesture. “Not that I have a problem with that, but I’m certain the Asgard refused to let us have that tech. I asked, believe me.”

“It is more a form of that than it is of the transporter technology, since it does not require a transporter station.”

“How…?” Rodney trailed off, not wanting to ask her and have her get offended, though she didn’t seem like the type to kill him just for asking. Tony liked him, after all, and she wouldn’t want to upset zyr.

Atlantis smirked at him. “If the Asgard did not wish me to have their technology, then they should not have put their ship on my pier.”

It took a second, but then Rodney could feel himself smiling so widely that his cheeks hurt.

“You mean you have it because they docked the _Daedalus_ on the East pier? I didn’t think you were awake yet for that!”

Atlantis tilted her head. “It is not my fault if you assumed I was at the same state all the time. I had to be more awake to respond to your needs, Rodney. When the Earth ship docked, I assure you I woke enough to scan it _most_ thoroughly. I had no wish to be destroyed.”

“So those times the auto destruct function was set?”

“Would have resulted in my sinking myself again. I will not allow anyone to kill me.” She motioned to the fishbowl. “But let us speak of these. It is customary to give gifts at Satedan weddings, much like on Earth. These are part of my gift to Tony and Ronon.”

“Really? That sounds interesting.”

Rodney edged forward and barely restrained himself from touching.

“You may pick up one of them, Rodney,” Atlantis told him (likely noticing his twitching hands), allowing him to snatch up one the same blue as his eyes and study it from every angle.

“What do they do?”

“I have not named them, and John has told me you are not allowed to name things anymore,” she said, ignoring him when he glared at her before thinking better of it. “They will record emotions when the proper steps are taken.”

He blinked and looked up. “Emotions?”

“Yes. You must depress the pointed end with one finger. It will take a minute blood sample and lock the recording abilities of the crystal to your signature. Then you may record whatever you choose, though I wish these to be used to record pleasant emotions and positive wishes for Tony and Ronon in their marriage.”

“Huh.” That sounded less interesting than he’d hoped. “So I lock it to me, and then I think about being happy or lots of kids or something?”

“Something like that, yes,” she replied. “It has been my observation that no life is without its trials. I wish these crystals to be something Tony and Ronon can experience during those times to remind them of the love their friends have for them.”

Ridiculously sappy but possibly useful. There were times when he would have paid some of his millions to have a crystal like that. Assuming he’d ever found anyone who loved him enough to make one for him.

“So why do I have them all? I’m supposed to pass them out?”

“Yes. Instruct them on how to use them and collect them, or instruct them to return them to the container at the wedding.”

“What if somebody breaks one?” he asked. “Accidentally, of course.”

“They cannot be broken.” She cocked her head and narrowed her eyes at him. “That is _not_ a personal challenge, Rodney McKay. If you wish for another to experiment on, I shall provide one for you after the wedding.”

Well, it seemed she did know him, he thought, giving her a chagrined smile.

“Okay, that’s fair.”

Hanging onto the blue crystal, he sat back and said, “You said three things. That’s two, so what’s the last one?”

“Correct. The third is a request, though I do not wish you to answer today. I would prefer it if you would consider the matter for some time before deciding.”

That got his attention for sure. Warily, he said, “Okay, I can agree to think about whatever it is.”

“Very well. You no doubt recall from the conference room that I can put my thoughts into Tony’s head. Zy still must speak out loud, but zy can ‘hear’ me without my having to take on this form.”

“Yes….”

“I would like for you to agree to allow me to alter your brain so that you too can receive my thoughts.”

Rodney’s eyes went wide, and his instant response was hell no!

Atlantis raised one hand, palm out, to keep him from speaking. “I realize you are reluctant to consider such a thing; however, think of how useful it would be. I could assist you at any time you wished. If you were in danger, I would know instantly and could protect you.” She paused and added, “When I am condemning buildings for reclamation, I could show you images of the rooms before I destroyed anything. If you were exploring, I could tell you the function of an object or if it was dangerous before it harmed anyone.”

Rodney pouted, whining, “You don’t play fair!”

She grinned, out right _grinned_ at him. “No, I do not.”

“Why me?”

“I like you, Rodney. I always have.”

He chewed on his lower lip, thinking rapidly.

“Would it change me? I mean, I didn’t know Tony before zy came here, but is zy different?”

“Zy is different, but I believe that has more to do with zyr Interim than anything I have done. Zy has never lived openly as kysra, which has changed zyr too. I must be honest and say that I cannot guarantee my communicating with you in this manner will not change you at all, but I can promise I will not intentionally harm you, nor will I change you without your explicit consent.”

“I’ll—I’ll think about it.”

“That is all I ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **34** cejed: (seejd or sieged) best man, challenger of the proposed spouse. Is also a razor-sharp blade bodyguards use [Sateda]


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20  
**

_Noetherday, Einstein 9 (Earth March 30, 2008)_

Ronon hadn’t thought he’d be nervous; he’d even gotten annoyed with Tony and zyr anxiety dreams that had led to panic and conversations in the dark hours of the morning. That made it even more ironic that he was standing in the spare bedroom across the courtyard from the master bedroom, heart pounding in his ears and sweat spreading into the white shirt and black jacket Tony had so carefully picked and Atlantis had recreated in Ronon’s size. Even his hands were twitching like he needed to have a blade or a blaster in-hand. He was regretting letting Tony talk him down to half a dozen blades _(they’d all better be hidden, amore mio!)_ in addition to the ceremonial _cejed_ , and no gun at all.

He didn’t know why he was trembling like a young warrior who was about to face his first battle. The worrisome details were already past: finding Tony, seducing zyr, convincing zyr to return to Atlantis with him and marry him. They’d made it through an Interim, an attempted murder, and their first big fight. They’d seen their kyta growing within Tony, and they’d started talking about names they liked for every gender. They’d even survived planning the wedding, which had turned out to be decidedly Satedan with only a few Earth elements because Tony had kept insisting that zy had never expected to be married. Delts weren’t allowed such a thing, so zy didn’t have any emotional attachment to Earth ceremonies. Ronon worried Tony would regret that later, but it was too late to change it now.

Making it through all of that should have reassured Ronon instead of making him pace faster in front of the windows Atlantis had blacked out both ways, keeping people from seeing in, but also keeping Ronon from being able to see those gathered outside…one of whom he prayed would be his beloved.

//Ronon. It is time,// Atlantis called, her voice in his mind eager but not anxious.

One last deep breath, and Ronon squared his shoulders and moved to the door, blinking into the brightness of the late afternoon sunlight. Just as he’d known they would be, all the guests were standing in a gentle curve around the center of the courtyard where Ronon and Tony would say their vows. Some of the guests were looking more shell-shocked than others, so John must have done well challenging Tony, just like McKay was supposed to challenge Ronon. He’d get the details from Tony or Atlantis later.

Like a magnet, Ronon’s gaze was drawn forward. Something in him unclenched when he saw Tony, beautiful as ever in zyr black-and-white formal suit against the backdrop of the city and the oceans of Sateda, looking back at him. Zy smiled brightly, all zyr nervousness gone now that the day had come, and that gave Ronon the courage to start toward zyr.

Just as they’d rehearsed, McKay was waiting between him and Tony, more grim looking than Ronon thought the occasion called for, but the strength of his and Tony’s friendship was supposed to be proven by the quality of the challenge McKay put forth, just as John would have shown his regard for Ronon when challenging Tony. A flimsy challenge suggested that the one they represented wasn’t worth fighting for and, back on former Sateda, would have been an insult to both parties—one that could have gotten the wedding called off entirely if it didn’t result in a blood feud.

Though that wasn’t a worry or even a possibility on Atlantis, Ronon wanted McKay to do well by Tony. The fact that McKay had obviously wanted to do well was the only thing that had kept Ronon from killing him for all his whining during their multiple practice sessions.

Just as they’d planned, McKay stepped out from the line of guests Ronon was walking past and blocked his way.

“Who are you?” McKay demanded, voice and hand steady despite the anxiety Ronon knew he had to be feeling. “Who is it who dares to come among _my_ people?”

“I am Ronon, son of Aseri and Laryk Dex of former Sateda, last descendant of the first Ronon and the Vedaeus-created Kysra.”

Ronon stared into McKay’s pale face and icy blue eyes and waited.

“A fine lineage will not gain you free passage here, Ronon Dex,” McKay practically sneered. “State your purpose.”

Ronon was a little surprised to hear McKay actually sounding like a Satedan cejed. They hadn’t practiced the words; it was forbidden to do so, since the words had to come from the heart of the cejed, not something someone else had told him to say.

“I seek Kysra Tony, once of Earth and lately of Sateda.” Ronon raised his hands, offering the sheathed _cejed_ blade laid across them. “Judge the truth of my words and judge my honor.”

Named for the bodyguards who carried them, the _cejed_ blades were the length of Ronon’s forearm but deceptively thin. The cejed was easily hidden, but kept razor-sharp for those times when the bodyguard who wore it would need to defend his charge. The one Ronon had presented to McKay had a handle made of wood wrapped in the white skin of an ancient animal that had once roamed Sateda in generations past. The guard and detailing were of a silvery precious metal, and the scabbard was a matte black, fashioned from the horn of another, long-dead creature.

In times past, a Satedan wedding had often been about uniting tribes or clans more than it was about joy or love. Satedans had been tribal for thousands of years. Even when they’d modernized and had technology and other advancements, their tribal roots were reflected in all their most important ceremonies. Though the cejed no longer held the supplicant’s blade to the person’s throat, the possibility for violence was still there. A cejed who didn’t believe the supplicant was being honest was honor-bound to slit the person’s throat with their own blade, right then and there, to protect his charge and his people. Ronon didn’t think McKay would do that. McKay was acting surprisingly Satedan, though, and the thought that McKay had taken Ronon’s lessons to heart was pleasing.

“I know your purpose,” McKay said, but he took the _cejed_ with all the reverence the act deserved. “You’re here for Tony, ayah of my heart. You would steal zyr away, depriving zyr of family and friends.”

“No, I would never!” Shocked that McKay would claim Tony as sibling, Ronon had automatically denied the charge.

“Then what would you do here? Speak quickly; all know I am not a patient man.”

“I would present myself as husband and helpmate to your ayah. I would forsake all and seek only zyr from this day forward, offering zyr everything I could.”

“What could you _possibly_ have brought that is worthy of my ayah?” McKay hissed disdainfully, thoroughly impressing Ronon, who hadn’t thought the scientist would have it in him to issue a true challenge, practice or not.

“Nothing. Nothing could be worthy of Tony, so I can only offer all that I have, all that I am. I offer my name, if zy so wishes, my lineage to bless our children, my absolute and eternal devotion to zyr and our family.”

“Tony is beloved among us. I would have your word you would make your home here with zyr here in Sateda’s city, that you will not take zyr from those who love zyr.”

“I will not separate your ayah from you, not now, not ever. I do so swear.”

“Do you vow that all you have said to me before all these witness is truth?”

“Upon my honor, I do so swear.”

McKay (whom he’d better start getting used to calling Rodney if he and Tony were claiming each other as siblings in such a serious, formal ceremony) stared at him, silently weighing him. At last, he nodded and neatly secreted the _cejed_ away, just as they’d practiced.

Ronon breathed a sigh of relief. So far, so good.

“Then I, Rodney McKay, brother to Tony of Sateda, accept your oath. In this matter, your honor is my honor from this day forward.”

Ronon was shocked that Rodney knew that detail about the ceremony at all. He knew _he’d_ never told Tony or Rodney about that part. The only one who could have was Atlantis. If anything told him how much he’d misjudged McKay, it was the fact that Atlantis herself must have felt him worthy of being a true cejed. Ronon was glad they’d practiced enough that his body knew the correct motions and bowed very slightly from the waist automatically, his action mirrored by Rodney. It was the only acknowledgement the statement required.

Once he and Rodney had reached the center, opposite Tony and Sheppard, Atlantis appeared. She was exactly as he’d remembered her from his Interim more than a decade before. She glowed slightly golden, despite wearing a black, floor-length gown. Her headdress was massive, fanning upward several hand spans. It was solid gold and platinum and far too heavy for any human head and neck to bear. Her collar, with multiple gold and jeweled lengths trailing down her torso, was solid gold as well, as was the rest of the jewelry on her wrists and fingers. As always, her eyes were black as night with echoes of falling stars and supernovas in their depths. Even more gasps told him the others hadn’t been prepared to see someone suddenly appear much less one who was obviously much more than human.

Rodney and John played their parts, summarizing their challenge, their approval, and accepting their continued duty to him and Tony. Once that was over, the two Earthers took half a step back, and Ronon and Tony met in front of Atlantis, smiling in relief and taking each other’s hands.

If asked later what Atlantis had spoken about, Ronon wouldn’t have been able to think of a single thing. He was sure she’d had a beautiful speech about love and honor, mixing Satedan and Earth styles, but he didn’t hear a word of it. All he would remember later was the joy on Tony’s face and the fierce love in zyr eyes. Ronon’s heart was beating fast, as if zy had won victory and gained the only worthy prize in any galaxy.

Then it was time for their vows. They had written them together, without influence from anyone, even Atlantis. Tony had asked that Atlantis Separate from zyr when zy and Ronon worked on the vows, just as zy had asked her to remain Separate for the ceremony. Like the cejed’s challenge, their vows had to come from their minds and hearts without any influence, even a well-intentioned influence.

“You have sworn you come here freely. You have sworn your honor and your honesty. Now let us hear the promises you have written so we may know what you are offering each other,” Atlantis declared.

One hand turned up and the other turned down, Ronon and Tony gripped each other’s wrists tightly to symbolize the binding nature of their vows.

As the initiator of their betrothal, Ronon went first.

“Tony, you are my beloved. Today, I vow to give you the first cut of my meat, the first sip of my wine. From this day forward, it shall only your name I cry out in the night, and into your eyes that I smile each morning. I will be a shield for your back and a refuge for your heart as you are for mine. Never shall a grievous word be spoken about us, for our marriage is sacred between us and no stranger shall hear my grievance; our cejed will be our intermediators if we cannot come to peace on our own. I will do my part to provide you with the children we both long for, whether they are children of our bodies or children of our hearts, and they shall never doubt my love for them or my devotion to their daetor. Above all, I will love and honor you in all ways through this life and into the next.”

Tony gave him a shaky smile, but zyr voice was firm and smooth when zy made zyr own vows. With every word, Ronon was torn between bellowing his triumph into the skies and breaking down in tears. After thinking he had lost everything and everyone he had ever loved, Ronon was being given a second chance. He would do everything, _anything,_ to protect Tony, their family, and their marriage.

Then the vows were over, and it was time for Atlantis to confirm or reject them, not that Ronon was particularly worried about the latter.

“Having witnessed and heard all Ronon and Tony have promised to their cejed and to each other today, I find them to be honest and willingly link my honor to theirs.” Atlantis had started glowing even brighter. “Any who try to part these two will face _my_ wrath as well as theirs.”

John and Rodney moved in again, Rodney handing Ronon the ring Atlantis had made for Tony.

Taking only Tony’s left hand, Ronon held up the ring so those in front could see what it was even if they couldn’t see the detailing. Neither Satedans nor Athosians had such a custom, though Tony and Ronon had decided to give it their own twist.

“This ring is an infinite circle, representing my infinite love and the eternal path we will walk together.” Ronon carefully slid the ring onto Tony’s finger, saying, “Will you wear it always on your fourth finger to remind you of the promises I have made, and to honor Della, Forth of the Five, who has brought us together and blessed us?”

“I will.”

Atlantis made a tiny sound of surprise. Ronon wanted to grin. It seemed it was possible to surprise her; it just wasn’t easy.

Tony repeated Ronon’s words, to which Ronon said “I will,” just as firmly and joyfully as Tony had.

Then it was time for Atlantis’ final pronouncement.

“I, Della, Fourth of the Five and now known as Atlantis, pronounce you married. May your lives be long and filled with every joy.”

Ronon knew the Athosians had to be freaking out, but he didn’t care. Since Tony had been so little help, he’d interrogated several Earthers on their wedding customs, and he’d decided to add one thing he liked. Grinning fiercely, he swept Tony into his arms and kissed zyr with all the love in his heart. He and Tony were finally, _finally_ , married. In light of that, nothing else mattered, not even the Five.

*~*~*~*

“I thought they’d never leave,” Ronon growled against Tony’s jaw.

Tony laughed breathlessly, helping strip their clothes off as much as zy could in between Ronon’s frantic fumbling. Ronon didn’t know exactly why he was so desperate to get Tony’s clothes off, to run his hands over zyr skin; he just knew he was. He needed to touch zyr like he needed his next breath, and he needed it _now_.

A button flying across the room made Tony laugh again.

“Sorry.”

“It’s alright.” Tony’s grin was wild. Maybe Ronon wasn’t the only one feeling the almost feral energy between them.

Another button, this time Ronon’s, shot off his cuff and impacted the window.

“Oh, fuck it!” Tony exclaimed.

Without further explanation, zy grabbed either side of Ronon’s shirt and ripped it apart, sending buttons in multiple directions.

“Yes!” Ronon hissed triumphantly, following Tony’s lead and tearing Tony’s shirt from zyr body, buttons, cufflinks, and fabric be damned. “Need you,” he rasped against Tony’s lips.

“Now, now, now,” Tony chanted, zyr voice sharp with urgency as if possessed by the same madness.

Once they didn’t care about the condition their clothing was in, it was much easier to get rid of it all and fall on the bed, hands grasping at each other without any coordination, their mouths missing their targets more often than not in their frantic rush to come together.

Tony growled and shoved Ronon onto his back. Zy bared zyr teeth in something that was too animalistic to be called a smile, throwing one leg over him and grinding zyr hips down, forcing their throbbing cocks together and making them both groan. Ronon’s hands went to Tony’s hips, gripping him tightly and leaving palm-shaped bruises as he tried to increase the pace. Tony permitted it for a few seconds before shoving his hands away and taking control again.

Gasping and mentally chiding himself for his poor stamina even as it happened, Ronon lost control and came. Less than a handful of thrusts, and Tony’s come was making a mess between their bellies too.

Tony collapsed, limbs shaking.

“What the hell?”

“Dunno,” Ronon managed to respond. He could feel the fire was banked, not gone. He still felt an undeniable urge to be inside Tony, to claim zyr and solidify their marriage bond that way.

Shifting to roll Tony to zyr back, and earning himself a scowl as he did, Ronon absently wiped both their stomachs with the edge of the sheet and then stacked a couple of pillows in the middle of the bed.

“Come here, m’kysra. On your knees. Wanna put my mouth on you.”

Whatever objection Tony was getting ready to make died with those words, though zy did make a slight grumbling noise as zy draped zyrself over the pillows, ass up and thighs spread.

“Mine!” Ronon growled, stroking both palms down Tony’s back, over zyr ass, and along the backs of zyr thighs and back up to zyr ass. Zy already had slick all around zyr cloa, proof of how aroused zy had been…still was, since zy hadn’t come internally.

“If you start singing, ‘This land is my land,’ I’m going to be pissed.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Ronon knelt up between zyr legs and draped himself over Tony’s back, letting zyr take his weight. Even if he knew what Tony was talking about, he was smarter than to do anything that would anger zyr while they were making love. He had no desire to cockblock them both and end up with an angry, frustrated kysra in the morning.

Sucking at the join of Tony’s neck and shoulder, he slipped his hands around to lightly swirl his fingertips around zyr sensitive nipples. Just as he’d planned, Tony’s elbows gave out, and zy face-planted into the mattress, groaning Ronon’s name.

Making low sounds of approval, Ronon laid a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses down Tony’s spine all the way to zyr ass. It never stopped being ironic: Tony _adored_ having Ronon’s mouth on zyr, but zy’d been so brainwashed into thinking being on zyr knees, face down, back arched, and ass up to give Ronon access was somehow demeaning, so Ronon had to be sneaky about getting zyr into that position. Once zy was, the true fun could start, and Tony would love every second of it.

“My kysra,” Ronon purred against Tony’s lower back, his hands constantly moving over zyr skin, sliding along zyr hot spots, ramping up zyr arousal. “My beautiful, strong kysra. _Meraska_.” _35_

Ronon kissed his way along zyr left cheek, only letting himself use his fingers to gently bare zyr cloa to him when zy had relaxed. That was the key to everything with Tony: let zyr accept and enjoy at zyr own pace, and he could do anything he wanted. Ronon wasn’t exactly the most adventurous or kinky, so there wasn’t anything he thought he’d want that Tony wouldn’t enjoy, but it took zyr time to get there.

At first, Ronon just held zyr open with his thumbs while kissing along zyr cheeks closer and closer to zyr center. Then he started to breathe out hotly over zyr as he switched from one side to the other, nuzzling and kissing the soft skin. When Tony trembled, he began to trace his finger lightly over zyr opening, but it wasn’t until zy moaned and canted zyr hips that he finally pressed his lips to zyr most sensitive place.

Ronon kept listening for verbal cues, but mostly Tony’s body was telling him everything he needed to know. That was especially true when Tony grabbed another pillow and shoved zyr face into it. Zy became very vocal any time they did this, which embarrassed zyr for some unfathomable reason, so zy had started trying to muffle zyr moaning and yelling in a pillow or blanket when they were handy.

“Don’t know why you do that, Tony. Love to hear you enjoying the way I touch you,” he told zyr, his voice husky with arousal. “Love that I can make you feel so good. Let go, m’kysra. Let me hear you.”

“Ronon,” Tony grumbled, but zyr face wasn’t completely hidden anymore, so Ronon counted it as a win.

Ronon hummed, pleased and already hard again. He buried his face against zyr. He licked, kissed, and laved every bit of zyr perineum and zyr opening. He cradled zyr balls, then slid his hand forward until he could cup zyr cock, letting the tips of his fingers rub against the head and the slit until zy was shivering, moaning loudly, unable to decide if zy wanted to rock down into his hand or up against his face. The pillow was pushed to the side, completely forgotten.

Wetting two fingers, Ronon circled them over the fluttering opening, slowly sliding them inside when clear slick instantly drenched them. Tony was tight but so aroused Ronon had no difficulty pressing in all the way to his second knuckle. Just moving his fingers resulted in a flood of salty-sweet slick. He growled and used his tongue to follow the trail down the inside of zyr thigh.

From then on, it became a private challenge to see just how loud he could get zyr to be before zy demanded to be fucked. By the time Ronon was licking around and between his two fingers, then slipping in a third, Tony was incoherent, making hiccuping, sobbing noises and shaking helplessly. Ronon wasn’t sure if that meant he had won or lost because zy was too far gone to be able to beg. Perhaps that would have to become its own challenge category.

Ronon raised his head to watch his fingers slide in and out of his incredible meraska, grazing zyr prostate and making trails of slick pool and spill down zyr thighs. He decided he’d pushed zyr far enough. He removed his fingers, earning himself a furious screech, and shifted closer while spreading the extra slick over his rock-hard cock.

“Shh, m’kysra. Together now. We’ll come together,” he soothed.

Whether it was his words or the head of his cock pressing slowly into zyr, Tony calmed, panting harshly. Zy shoved back once the head had slipped past zyr rim, urging Ronon to hurry without any words, since those seemed to be beyond zyr still.

It was Ronon’s turn to groan, his eyes rolling back in his head when he bottomed out. Tony always felt so good, so hot. Sheathing himself in zyr when zy was already frantic with need and was grasping at him, pulling him deeper with zyr inner muscles, was almost too much. Ronon’s good intentions to start slow were completely gone. Instead, he pulled out almost all the way, then shoved back inside.

Tony’s head came up, and zy nearly yelled.

From there, Ronon couldn’t stop himself from grabbing zyr by the waist and fucking into zyr without holding back. Pulling out even slightly was torment that could only be soothed by a rough thrust back into silken heat; then he’d do it all over again. He might have worried he was being too rough if Tony hadn’t managed to get zyrself back up on zyr elbows so zy could shove zyr hips backward into Ronon’s every thrust forward. Zy was trembling and making incoherent sounds, eventually progressing to “yes,” “harder,” “more,” and Ronon’s name. Ronon was vaguely aware that he was shouting out disjointed words of adoration too, in Satedan and English.

Their skin smacked together, tacky from sweat and slick. Ronon grunted and bent forward, getting a grip on Tony’s shoulders so he could force zyr back to arch more deeply and put zyr at just the right angle— and there it was. Tony gasped and _howled_ , zyr body clamping down hard and pulsing around him as zy came from cock and cloa. Less than a dozen hard, fast thrusts, and Ronon was the one yelling wordlessly as he emptied himself into zyr.

Ronon collapsed forward, lightheaded.

Tony managed to recover first and get them onto their sides and wiped off enough to care more about curling up together and sleeping than being clean.

Ronon hummed contentedly when Tony settled against him. He managed to wrap his arms around zyr, holding zyr close.

“So good.”

“Mm-hmm,” Tony agreed, and though Ronon didn’t have his eyes open, he could hear the smirk in zyr voice. “You mentioned that a few times.”

“Like you could hear anything I said over your screaming my name.”

“Hope the windows weren’t open.” Tony snickered and slid one leg between Ronon’s, hooking their ankles together. “I guess if they were, at least everyone’ll know it’s not marriage that ruins sex.”

Ronon had to open his eyes to stare at zyr incredulously. “Don’t tell me: another idiotic Earther notion.”

“’s’what they say,” Tony replied lightly, turning zyr head to lick a bead of sweat from Ronon’s collarbone.

Letting his head flop back on the pillow, Ronon grunted. Maybe McKay was right and stupidity _was_ contagious. Nothing else made sense when faced with such asinine ideas. The Old Ones knew the only reason he’d walked in on his parents having sex so many times was that they constantly were going at it. If he had to place a bet, he’d wager he and his siblings had been conceived either on the kitchen table or in the barn loft. Any time any one of them had seen their parents heading toward the barn, they’d look at each other in mute horror, then run to get their things so they could go hunting or fishing as far away as their meura would let them go. Sound traveled a long way, especially in quiet, rural areas.

“We’ll have to prove ‘em wrong,” Ronon said finally. “We’ll conceive the next kyta on the piano.”

“It’s a deal,” Tony agreed with mock solemnity. “I’ll even let you be the one to tell Rodney.”

Ronon felt himself grin widely, possibly a tiny bit mean, too. “This really is the best day.”

“’Lantis, lights off,” Tony said when zy was done laughing.

Zy sighed in contentment and rested zyr head on Ronon’s shoulder, making him forget anything but how much he loved zyr and how happy he was. Feeling Tony relax into sleep against him, Ronon whispered, “Best day, _perfect_ day _._ ”

*~*~*~*

Atlantis watched over her structure and her chosen humans. Tony and Ronon were happily united in the Satedan and Earth customs. The Earthers were beginning to understand they were not the alphas within her structure, and the Athosian adults were huddled together, speaking in hushed tones of her and of the kysra. They would spread the word among their people, and it would eventually spread out from there. Soon everyone would know the kysra had returned to Pegasus.

She thought Rodney was considering her proposition to him as well. She had cheated and sent him a file with the medical conditions she could correct: his allergies, hypoglycemia, slowing metabolism, and the way his hair was beginning to thin at his temples, which she knew he hated. She believed he would eventually decide to permit her to change him. She was very proud of him and wanted to be able to Join with him even more after the day’s ceremony.

She considered a moment.

Perhaps she should tell him of her pride in him. The humans who had contributed to his DNA were nearly as worthless as the ones who had contributed to Tony’s. Knowing Atlantis valued him might be what convinced him. It was not immoral to speak the truth, even if one knew the truth would convince someone to do what she wanted. At least she did not think it was, though perhaps she should consult with Tony to discover exactly how the Earthers felt about such things. As it turned out, Tony’s movies were less helpful to her than they seemed to be to zyr.

Focus turning to where she was demolishing several buildings in preparation for the Athosian settlement and planning several other projects, Atlantis nearly missed the presence…no _presences_ that suddenly were within range.

//Who dares?!// she spat furiously.

The reply was a chorus. //Hello, Della. We have missed you.//

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **35** meraska: (mer-AH-skah) Spouse; as in husband/wife/meraska [Sateda]


End file.
